Crimson Ties Behind the Scene
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Ini bukanlah sekolah. Ini adalah hutan rimba. Persahabatan apakah bisa dipertahankan di sekolah ini? Seperti yang dikatakan di awal tidak akan ada yang bisa bertahan kecuali orang terkuat. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya kecuali hanya diri sendiri. Ini adalah cerita sekolah, bukan horror. Ini adalah persahabatan, bukanlah percintaan. Jd, seperti itu? SasuNaru, Itakyuu, ItaNaru.Ch14B.
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini dimulai dari seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah _baby face_. Pemuda tersebut sedang di dalam perahu a la nelayan—berwarna biru muda—dengan beberapa penumpang yang diperkirakan umurnya tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya. Sasori Sabaku nama pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang selalu membawa kamera kemanapun dia pergi. Tidak digunakan, atau digunakan, kamera tersebut pasti selalu berada di sampingnya. Sekarang, mata pemuda tersebut menatap setiap gerak-gerik penumpang perahu yang ditumpangi olehnya. Ia sedang mencari obyek yang bagus untuk kameranya.

_Jadi, ini adalah anak-anak yang akan masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen?_

Batin Sasori sembari mengeluarkan kameranya, dan mulai mengarahkan kamera pada setiap orang di dalam perahu tersebut.

JEPRET!

Sasori mengarahkan fokus kamera miliknya pada sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga buah garis di masing-masing pipinya, dan membidikan kamera tersebut. Menurut Sasori, Pakaian yang digunakan pemuda tersebut tidaklah 'waw' seperti pemuda-pemuda jaman sekarang. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru tersebut hanyalah memakai kemeja putih yang pada bagian lengannya dilipat hingga mencapai sikut, dan celana _blue jeans_. Semenjak Sasori masuk ke dalam perahu, pemuda tersebut selalu bercanda dengan kedua temannya. Oke, dari gerak-gerik sang pemuda berambut pirang, Sasori dapat menyimpulkan jika pemuda tersebut cukup bersahabat, ceria, dan mempunyai selera humor yang tinggi. Untuk informasi yang lainnya, Sasori belum dapat menyimpulkan.

JEPRET!

Setelah selesai membidik gambar sang pemuda berambut pirang, Sasori mulai mengarahkan kameranya pada pemuda yang sedang duduk di samping pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Berbeda dengan sang pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda yang sedang duduk di samping pemuda berambut pirang tersebut cenderung lebih banyak diam, dan hanya menanggapi candaan sang pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyuman tipis sebelum kembali melihat ke arah laut.

Menarik.

Pemuda berambut emo—hitam keburuan, dan mata _onyx_—hitam kelam tampaknya merupakan pemuda yang memilik sifat menghanyutkan layaknya air. Ia lebih waspada ketika diambil gambar oleh Sasori. Mhm.. tetapi, Sasori tampaknya pernah melihat pemuda berambut emo ini. Lihat dimana, ya? Sasori menjadi berpikir keras sampai dia mengingat seorang menteri lingkungan hidup Konoha. Ya, pemuda tersebut sangat mirip dengan menteri tersebut. Oleh karena itu, jangan-jangan…. Uchiha? Sasori tersenyum tipis. Lagi-lagi seorang Uchiha memasuki sekolah _elite_ ini. Ha-ah, sesuai rumor yang selalu beredar selama ini. Mereka memang orang-orang yang _ber-skill_ tinggi.

Selesai mengamati seorang Uchiha, Sasori kembali mengarahkan kameranya.

JEPRET!

Sasori mengambil gambar seseorang yang merupakan teman pemuda berambut pirang juga. Berbeda dengan Uchiha yang cenderung pasif, sahabat pemuda berambut pirang yang satu lagi selalu banyak bicara—layaknya pemuda pirang itu sendiri, walaupun rambutnya berwarna hitam layaknya Uchiha. Ia selalu tertawa. Ia selalu ceria. Ia selalu melemparkan senyuman atau candaan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ha—ah, tidak menarik seperti Uchiha! Tetapi, Sasori memutuskan untuk tetap mengambil gambar pemuda tersebut.

Tinggal satu lagi!

Sasori melihat ke kiri—kanan untuk mencari bidikan terakhirnya.

_Lah, kemana orang itu?_

Batin Sasori—tidak mengerti dengan kepergian orang terakhir yang akan dibidiknya.

"Sedang mencariku?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang Sasori.

DEG!

Jantung Sasori nyaris copot ketika mendengar suara tersebut.

Dengan tawa menjijikan nan tidak tahu malu yang berbunyi 'he.. he.. he..' Sasori melihat ke arah belakang. Ia melihat jika sosok terakhir yang dia cari sedang duduk di atas kursi kayu perahu bagian belakang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ketika kakinya diselonjorkan ke depan atau ke arah kursi di depannya. Mulut orang yang dipandang Sasori sibuk bergerak-gerak, mengunyah permen karet.

Siapa dia?

Sasori hanya bisa menelan ludah ketika melihat sosok di belakangnya. Sosok tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna biru—potongan pendek, dengan mata tajam. Wajahnya terkesan feminim dibandingkan maskulin. Astaga! Apakah bidikan terakhir Sasori adalah _bishonen_? Untuk ukuran seorang remaja laki-laki, pemuda tersebut terlalu terlihat kewanitaan. Untuk ukuran wanita, pemuda tersebut terlalu terlihat laki-laki. Gila! Jangan-jangan dia wanita jadi-jadian? Sasori menjadi miris ketika sekolah khusus pria nya dimasuki oleh seorang wanita, dan dia harus buka baju di depan seorang wanita. Bisa tidak perjaka dirinya setelah keluar dari sekolah ini! Sasori mulai berpikiran ngaco.

"Kau seorang wanita?" tanya Sasori—seenaknya nan benar-benar bertanya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, ketika orang-orang yang seperahu dengannya terdiam—memandangi pemuda berambut biru dan Sasori secara bergantian, atau dengan kata lain Sasori mewakili pertanyaan orang-orang yang seperahu dengannya, sehingga membuat orang-orang tersebut melihat ke arah sang Sabaku karena tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan yang dibawakan Sasori pada pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

Hening..

Hening..

"CUH!" pemuda tersebut membuang permen karet yang sedang dikunyahnya tepat ke atas rambut Sasori.

Krik..

Krik..

Krik..

Tiba-tba suasana di dalam perahu menjadi hening.

Dan?

"APAAN INI?!" teriak Sasori—jijik, dengan tangan yang langsung menuju kepala—berusaha membuang permen karet yang menempel pada rambut merahnya. Sedangkan orang-orang yang sejak tadi menonton dirinya dan pemuda berambut biru yang duduk di belakang perahu langsung memalingkan muka, dengan _sweatdrop_—tidak mau ikutan dengan urusan Sasori.

Haih, baru saja ke sekolah barunya Sasori sudah dinistai.

Hahaha.

.

Oke, tidak butuh memakan waktu yang banyak Sasori telah berhasil membuat satu orang murid Chukyo Gakuen membenci dirinya.

Chk, chk, chk.

Mencari musuh memang suatu hal paling mudah!

* * *

**Crimson Ties Behind The Scene**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T (untuk chapter awal-awal)**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: OOC, Miss Typo, kekerasan dan kenakalan remaja, dan AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kedatangan  
**

* * *

"HUWAAAAAAA!" pemuda berambut pirang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sambil memandang ke depan dengan kagum, ketika dia menjatuhkan tas baju yang sejak tadi dijinjingnya di atas pasir.

Melihat mulut pemuda berambut pirang atau orang-orang sering menyebutnya mulut Naruto yang sedang menganga pasti semua akan mengatakan Naruto adalah orang yang berlebihan. Tetapi nyatanya tidak! Mulut Naruto menganga pasti karena mempunyai suatu hal yang mengejutkan di depannya. Ya, seperti melihat pintu gerbang di depannya ini. Pintu gerbang yang berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'K' yang berwarna emas di tengah gerbang tersebut, dan dihias menyerupai graffiti klasik. Bisa dikatakan sekolah Chukyo Gakuen dari gerbangnya pun sudah dapat dibilang mengagumkan dan _elite_.

Rupanya setelah mereka turun dari perahu, Naruto dan teman-temannya berjalan menuju tengah pulau, dan melihat jika sekolah yang akan menjadi tempat baru mereka untuk belajar sunggulah diluar imajinasi mereka. Sekolah tersebut sangatlah besar, hingga nyaris seratus persen wilayah pulau dikuasai oleh sekolah tersebut. Imajinasi liar mereka ditambah dengan gerbang yang terbuat dari tembok dan besi, dan merupakan bagian penghalang dunia luar untuk berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang ada di dalam sekolah.

Chukyo Gakuen.

Sekolah yang terdiri dari ratusan anak SMA, dan hanya menerima murid laki-laki di dalamnya. Sekolah tersebut selalu menerima murid baru terbaik di seluruh Jepang bahkan dunia setiap tahunnya. Mhm.. namun, bukan murid-murid pilihan yang membuat sekolah ini menjadi ternama, melainkan hasil dari kelulusan sekolah-lah yang secara garis besarnya selalu berada di dalam pemerintahan atau dunia perbisnisan. Tidak ada satupun murid yang gagal, semua masuk ke dalam universitas terbaik, dan bekerja secara baik juga, hingga secara lambat-laun sekolah ini menjadi sebuah sekolah dambaan anak-anak atau orang tua, walaupun ketika sang anak masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen komunikasi di antara anak dan orang tua pasti terputus sampai sang anak kembali pulang ke rumah dengan membawa ijasah di tangannya.

Bukan hanya pendidikan saja yang berubah ketika sang anak kembali pulang ke rumah, ketika dia lulus dari Chukyo Gakuen. Hal yang berubah lainnya adalah sifat dan tingkah laku sang anak. Seorang pemuda yang tadinya manja atau tidak tahu arah dalam menjalankan kehidupan berubah menjadi sesosok anak yang berkarakter, dan mempunyai sebuah visi-misi yang harus dia jalankan. Bukan hanya itu saja! Pemuda yang lulus dari Chukyo Gakuen akan menjadi sosok pemuda yang mudah bersosialisasi, dan dapat berbaur di tengah-tengah masyarakat bermacam-macam tipe tanpa canggung sedikit pun. Oleh karena itu, banyak sekali perusahaan atau pihak-pihak yang mencari lulusan Chukyo Gakuen karena kelebihan-kelebihan tersebut.

Di dalam dunia ini ada kelebihan pasti ada kekurangan. Chukyo Gakuen yang terkenal dengan kemewahannya kerap kali menjadi bahan sekolah pilihan untuk orang-orang _elite_ juga. Oleh karena itu, banyak sekali pihak yang berasal dari golongan atas berbondong-bondong berusaha memasukan anaknya yang pintar atau mampu ke dalam sekolah Chukyo Gakuen secara turun-temurun, hingga sekolah tersebut membentuk suatu lingkaran yang tidak ada ujungnya atau dengan kata lain orang yang masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut hanyalah orang-orang yang bertipe sama, dan tidak ada inovasi sama sekali karena diakibatkan oleh sistem penerimaan murid baru sekolah itu sendiri.

Sekolah yang dibangun untuk orang-orang cerdas pun secara lambat-laun berubah menjadi sebuah sekolah yang terkenal dengan keeksekutifannya. Tidak semua orang bisa masuk. Orang-orang yang bisa masuk hanyalah orang yang dipilih oleh pihak sekolah. Orang-orang yang bisa masuk hanyalah orang-orang yang mendapatkan undangan dari sekolah. Orang-orang yang masuk hanyalah dari keluarga itu-itu saja. Ha—ah, ya bisa dibilang bagi orang biasa kesempatan masuk untuk sekolah Chukyo Gakuen hanyalah nol besar karena dibutuhkan suatu hal yang unik di dalam diri seseorang untuk masuk sekolah tersebut.

Lahan yang digunakan oleh Chukyo Gakuen untuk proses belajar sangatlah besar. Lahan tersebut mencangkup sebuah pulau yang cukup besar. Pulau tersebut merupakan bagian dari Negara Jepang, Konoha. Di dalam sekolah tersebut terdiri dari asrama untuk tempat tinggal anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen, fasilitas olahraga, dan fasilitas belajar yang sangat komplit beserta tempat belanja sekaligus makan. Setiap anak yang memasuki Chukyo Gakuen akan sulit untuk keluar karena untuk keluar dari Pulau Chukyo Gakuen haruslah menanti perahu antar-jemput yang datangnya entah kapan atau berenang sampai menemukan pulau berpenghuni lainnya.

Dari sekian banyak anak baru yang datang ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen, Naruto Uzumaki adalah salah satunya. Pemuda bermata biru, dengan kulit kecokelatan mendapatkan sebuah undangan dari sekolah Chukyo Gakuen. Sebenarnya ia tidak percaya bisa mendapatkan undangan tersebut, ketika dirinya hanyalah anak biasa saja di mata teman-temannya. Tidak menonjol seperti kedua temannya. Naruto cenderung terkenal sebagai anak aktif yang merupakan sahabat seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Nagato Uzumaki. Naruto tidaklah pintar atau kaya seperti kedua sahabatnya. Ia cenderung anak-anak yang biasa saja. Ia hanyalah seorang anak yang diasuh oleh seorang kakek tua yang kerjaannya menulis novel untuk orang dewasa.

Ha—ah, tadinya Naruto tidaklah ingin ikut serta untuk menjadi murid Chukyo Gakuen karena ia sadar diri dengan kemampuannya. Namun, banyak sekali alasan untuk membuatnya masuk ke dalam lingkaran orang-orang _elite_. Alasan pertama, ia ingin menemui kakaknya yang notabene sangat pintar dalam segala bidang olah raga dan akademik, sehingga membuat kakaknya dengan mudah untuk mendapatkan surat undangan dari Chukyo Gakuen. Alasan kedua adalah sahabatnya. Naruto yang hanya mempunyai dua sahabat harus menerima kenyataan pahit ketika kedua sahabatnya ternyata mendapatkan surat yang sama dari dirinya sebelum dia sendiri mendapatkan surat tersebut, dan berteriak kegirangan karena diapun bisa bersama-sama dengan kedua sahabatnya sampai kelulusan SMA tiba.

Sahabat pertama, Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_, dan biru memang wajar jika mendapatkan undangan dari Chukyo Gakuen. Menurut catatan sejarah Chukyo Gakuen, keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang secara turun-temurun masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen. Bahkan, Sasuke yang masuk ke dalam SMP biasa saja—layaknya Naruto—tetap mendapatkan surat tersebut. Mhm… tadinya Sasuke tidaklah ingin masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut untuk menemani Naruto. Namun, karena Naruto mendapatkan surat yang sama dengan dirinya, Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen. Hehehe. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen untuk mencari kabar kakaknya yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam SMA tersebut.

Sahabat kedua, Nagato Uzumaki.

Pemuda bermata hitam kelam ini bukanlah saudara dekat Naruto. Mereka bisa dikatakan saudara jauh atau hanya marganya saja yang sama. Namun, sesuatu yang diawali dengan kesamaan marga pun berubah menjadi suatu keakraban. Layaknya Sasuke, Nagato adalah teman baik Naruto. Mereka selalu bersama semenjak SD, walaupun Nagato, Sasuke, dan Naruto tidaklah pernah mengenalkan keluarga mereka satu sama lain karena mereka bertiga lebih sering main di sawah, kebun, atau di luar rumah.

Masuknya Nagato ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen bukanlah karena apa-apa. Menurut gosip yang beredar Nagato tercatat di dalam _list_ nomor satu orang yang paling dicari oleh pihak Chukyo Gakuen, sehingga dirinya yang cerdas nan pintar pantas untuk masuk ke dalam SMA tersebut. Tidak mempunyai tujuan. Nagato masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen karena tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto—Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin bersama kedua sahabatnya, ketika dia hanya dirawat oleh seorang kakek-kakek yang sama dengan Naruto. Hehehe. Nagato benar-benar bersyukur, ketika mereka bertiga mendapatkan surat tersebut. Tadinya, jika Naruto tidak mendapatkan surat ajaib tersebut, Nagato tidaklah mungkin ingin ikut perahu untuk berangkat ke SMA terkenal di tahun 2020 ini.

Oke, selesai dengan pengenalan sementaranya.

Mari kita kembali ke dalam cerita.

Seorang pria berkumis menghampiri Nagato, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Ia membawa sebuah alat yang terlihat seperti sensor ketika menghampiri ketiga anak yang sibuk memandang gerbang di depannya, dengan wajah terpukau.

"Surat?" tagih pria tersebut pada Nagato, Naruto, dan Sasuke sambil mengadahkan tangannya, dengan telapak kaki yang bergerak-gerak menepuk-nepuk pasir di bawahnya, dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

Kehilangan fokus akan kemewahan sekolah baru mereka, Naruto—Sasuke—Nagato segera mencari sesuatu di dalam saku celana mereka. Ketiga pemuda tersebut sudah siap dengan surat masuk yang diberikan Chukyo Gakuen pada mereka. Setelah mendapatkan surat tersebut, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Nagato secara bersamaan menyerahkan ketiga surat masuk Chukyo Gakuen pada pria di depannya.

Sang pria yang diduga Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato adalah penjaga sekolah karena penampilan seragamnya yang mirip seperti _security_ kini sibuk memeriksa surat-surat tersebut. Ia sibuk membolak-balikan kertas, dan menyenterkan sensor yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru pada surat tersebut. Asli! Sang pria berkumis memberikan surat-surat tersebut pada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Nagato sebelum mengambil walkie-talkie yang tergantung di celananya, dan berbicara pada seseorang melewati alat tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Pintu gerbang di depan Nagato, Sasuke, dan Nagato terbuka.

Nagato, Sasuke, dan Naruto saling pandang. Mereka bertiga akan memasuki area sekolah ketika sang penjaga menghadang mereka.

Nagato, Sasuke, dan Naruto memandang pria yang menghadang mereka.

"Kalian yakin untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah ini?" tanya sang penjaga dengan wajah serius, di saat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Nagato kembali saling pandang. "Melihat dari penampilan kalian, terlebih dirimu—" sang penjaga menunjuk Naruto dengan ekspresi khawatir. "—tampaknya lebih baik untuk pulang dari pada berusaha untuk lulus dari sekolah ini dengan hasil sia-sia."

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang penjaga. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu pada kami?" suara Naruto terhentikan ketika Sasuke dan Nagato hanya memandang pria di depan mereka dengan ekspresi datar.

Sang penjaga memandang satu per satu ketiga pemuda di depannya. Satu Uchiha, dan dua Uzumaki? Ini adalah suatu hal yang sangat ajaib. Kedatangan Uchiha dan Uzumaki ke dalam sekolah ini secara bersama-sama mengingatkan pada beberapa tahun lalu. Ya, mereka selalu datang bersama-sama, dan berakhir bersama-sama, atau tidak sama sekali. Mereka datang dengan status teman baik, dan berakhir menjadi teman baik atau musuh. Mhm… bagaimana dengan ketiga orang ini? Apakah mereka akan bertahan terhadap persahabatan mereka atau mereka akan memilih jalan masing-masing?

Mata sang penjaga terfokus pada Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sama datarnya seperti barusan. "Untuk kekompakan kalian bertiga lebih baik kalian pulang saja..," ujarnya pada ketiga pemuda yang baru saja datang ke depan gerbang sekolah baru mereka. "—karena tempat ini adalah area hutan rimba dalam arti tanda kutip..," katanya—sok _horror,_ padahal hanya dianggap berlebihan oleh Naruto, Sasuke, dan Nagato.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Nagato mengerutkan kening mereka. Hutan rimba dalam arti tanda kutip? Ini adalah sekolah _elite_. Seluruh lulusan sekolah ini akan masuk ke dalam universitas terbaik di Jepang maupun dunia, dan mencetak rekor prestasi terbaik di dalam universitas itu juga. Jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin akan ada perihal macam kekerasan atau tetek-bengek lainnya di dalam sekolah ini. Oh, mungkin maksud penjaga ini adalah persaingan prestasi di dalam sekolah sangatlah ketat. Siapa yang menciptakan prestasi lebih banyak, maka _reward_ yang didapatkannya akan semakin banyak.

"Kenapa? Kalian takut?" tanya sang penjaga ketika ketiga pemuda di depannya hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah keheranan.

Mendengar pertanyaan terakhir sang penjaga, Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

_Jangan bercanda!_

_Dia menghina kami?_

Batin Sasuke—emosi, merasa direndahkan sebagai seorang Uchiha karena dianggap remeh oleh seorang penjaga sekolah.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Jangan menganggap enteng ka—

"Jadi, kita harus berkata 'WAW', gitu?" Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke, ketika dia memutar kedua bola matanya—sebal.

Hening..

Hening..

Seluruh orang yang ada di sekitar Naruto memandang sang Uzumaki seperti Naruto adalah orang ter-_dobe_ sedunia. Bagus banget! Ketika seluruh orang sedang di dalam tanda tanya, Naruto malah tidak mau repot-repot berpikir. Ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan penjaga daripada sakit perut karena menahan emosi. Haduh, sudah stress karena baru pertama kali datang ke tempat aneh harus ditakut-takuti juga. Orang ini penjaga sekolah bukan, sih? Naruto jadi tidak yakin dengan penjaga di depannya. Ia memandang sang penjaga curiga sambil menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya—aneh.

Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan—sudah merasa sakit jiwa hanya baru menginjakan kaki di depan gerbang. Ia mencoba untuk tidak terbawa arus emosi seperti temannya. "Sudahlah!" seru Sasuke—tidak mau menambah masalah di dalam dirinya. "Ayo, teman-teman!" lanjutnya, sembari menarik tangan Naruto yang tampaknya semakin lama dia berbicara dengan sang penjaga, Naruto akan semakin aneh.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sengit. "Apa?!" serunya dengan ekspresi tidak terima untuk pergi dari hadapan sang penjaga—sekarang ini. "Urusan aku dengan penjaga yang sok menakut-na—EPPPPHHH—MHMMMMMM!" perkataan Naruto terhentikan, ketika Sasuke menutup mulutnya—emosi— dengan sangat kasar.

Sasuke menyeret Naruto ke dalam area sekolah sambil menutup mulut Naruto, sehingga sang Uzumaki harus berjalan mundur, ketika tangannya berusaha untuk membuka tangan Uchiha bungsu. "MHMM?! NAGA—MHMMMMM!" Naruto bergumam meminta pertolongan pada Nagato di saat sahabatnya yang satu lagi hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, sebal dengan gumaman tidak jelas Naruto. "Dasar, _Dobe_!" gumam Sasuke kesal karena temannya selalu saja banyak omong. Ia terus menggumamkan kata _'dobe'_ hingga membuat Naruto nyaris menggigit telapak tangan Uchiha bungsu karena ketidaketisan Sasuke.

Ha—ah, punya teman seperti Naruto benar-benar merepotkan!

.

.

Sang penjaga menatap ke arah dimana dia bisa melihat punggung Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato yang terus menjauh—memasuki area sekolah di saat pintu gerbang sudah menutup. Mereka benar-benar tidak terlihat takut sama sekali. Satu penuh semangat, satu penuh obsesi, dan satu lagi penuh teka-teki. Hahaha. Ini benar-benar kombinasi yang sangat unik dan saling melengkapi. Mereka dinyatakan lulus tes pertama! Sang penjaga tersenyum tipis, ketika ingatannya kembali pada beberapa tahun silam. Ia mengingat masa-masa dimana dia baru saja menjadi anak baru dan mendengar dua nama orang yang menjadi legenda di dalam sekolah ini.

_Apakah legenda tersebut akan terulang dengan kedatangan mereka?_

_Atau.._

_Legenda satu lagikah yang akan berperan?_

Sang penjaga membatin—ingin tahu jalan cerita yang akan dibuat oleh ketiga pemuda tersebut.

"Tidakkah kau membuka pintu gerbang untukku?" terdengar suara kecil atau lebih terdengar suara seorang gadis dari arah depan si penjaga.

Sang penjaga menatap ke arah pemuda yang baru saja datang ke hadapannya. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum menyebalkan ke arah dirinya. Ia memiliki tinggi tubuh yang cenderung pendek dibandingkan para laki-laki, tetapi cenderung tinggi dibandingkan para wanita. Wajahnya tampan bercampur anggun, hingga tidak bisa dibedakan dia ini wanita atau laki-laki. Ha—ah, Lagi-lagi seorang _cocky brat_! Batin sang penjaga, ketika semakin lama anak-anak baru yang menghampiri dirinya semakin banyak.

_Chk, chk, chk.. menjadi penjaga gerbang memang merepotkan.._

Batin sang penjaga—miris sebelum memulai kembali tesnya pada anak-anak baru yang kemunculannya semakin banyak.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Naruto memandang ke sekeliling. Waaaah, banyak sekali orang di dalam aula tempat dimana dirinya dan anak-anak baru berbaris, dan dikumpulkan. Ini benar-benar hebat, _dattebayo_! Naruto yang memang bawaannya _hyperaktif_ sibuk loncat-loncat —mencoba melihat ke seluruh wajah orang yang bisa dia lihat untuk memastikan jika ada orang yang dia kenal di sekelilingnya. Namun, tidak ada sama sekali. Orang yang berasal dari kampung Cisuna hanyalah Nagato dan dirinya. Sedangkan Sasuke merupakan orang kota yang notabene paling nyentrik di antara mereka karena tampilannya yang terlihat sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Layaknya Naruto, Sasuke sibuk mengamati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun, bukan teman atau apapun yang dia cari. Dia lebih mempersiapkan diri untuk bersaing dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya karena firasat dia mengatakan jika di dalam sekolah ini akan penuh dengan kompetisi. Ha—ah, ini benar-benar konyol! Sasuke merasa dia jadi terbawa oleh perkataan sang penjaga. Ia menjadi lebih awas pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Di antara Naruto dan Sasuke, wajah Nagato-lah yang paling santai. Ia tetap berekspresi tenang, walaupun matanya terus mencari sesuatu yang bertulisan 'toilet'. Astaga! Ia ingin buang air besar. Kemana dia harus pergi? Nagato rupanya terlalu sibuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri daripada memikirkan orang-orang yang akan menjadi saingannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terpenting bagi dirinya, ia sudah bisa berada di antara kedua temannya sudahlah bahagia. Haha. Kesenangan Nagato memang mudah didapatkan, terlebih jika Tuhan membantunya untuk menemukan kamar mandi.

"Kemana orang-orang di sekolah ini?" tanya Sasuke, ketika dia baru sadar jika tidak ada satupun siswa atau guru yang muncul di hadapan mereka setelah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Nagato memasuki area sekolah.

Naruto yang masih sibuk loncat-loncat langsung menghentikan aksinya ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia terdiam sesaat, mencerna perkataan Uchiha bungsu. Benar juga! Sejak tadi tidak ada orang yang memakai seragam atau apapun selain penjaga sekolah. Mata biru Naruto memandang ke depan. Ia melihat ke arah panggung podium yang tersedia di depan aula. Kosong. Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Naruto, ketika suasana aula—tempat dimana mereka berdiri semakin ribut karena obrolan anak-anak baru.

Naruto memandang Sasuke. "Benar, Sas! Tidak ada satu—

BRAK!

Pintu aula terbuka dengan sangat keras, dan menyebabkan seluruh anak baru di dalam aula terdiam semua, dan memandang _horror_ ke arah pintu karena suara dentuman dari arah belakang mereka yang terlalu keras.

Dari arah pintu aula muncul segerombolan manusia berseragam. Seragam yang dikenakan oleh orang-orang tersebut adalah seragam khas Chukyo Gakuen yang berwarna hitam atau putih. Semua manusia yang baru saja masuk langsung mendominasi ruangan ketika mereka baru saja masuk. Ya, semua anak baru terdiam memandang ke arah belakang mereka dengan ekspresi ketakutan, _shock_, atau miris. Namun, di antara gerombolan tersebut yang paling mencolok adalah pemuda berambut merah, dengan mata kucing, membawa mike, ketika dirinya tidaklah memakai jas, dan hanya memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan kancing terbuka—menampilkan kaos berwarna hitam polos di dalamnya, dengan kalung terbuat dari rantai perak berbandul tengkorak tergantung di lehernya.

Brandal!

Itulah kesan pertama anak-anak baru Chukyo Gakuen ketika melihat penampilan pemuda berambut merah tersebut yang notabene paling nyentrik dan tidak rapih di antara semuanya.

Melihat pemuda bermata kucing, hijau—kemerahan, Naruto membelalakan mata. "Kakak..," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, ketika matanya terus memandang kakaknya yang sedang melangkahkan kaki—masuk ke dalam ruangan, ketika banyak sekali orang yang mengikuti sang kakak dari arah belakang.

Mendengar gumaman kecil Naruto, Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

_Ka—kakak?_

Batin Sasuke—_shock_. Tidak menyangka sang kakak dari Uzumaki Naruto bisa berpenampilan preman—jauh dari adiknya.

Kakak dari Naruto Uzumaki mengarahkan _mike_ ke mulutnya. "Namaku Uzumaki Kyuubi..," pemuda berambut merah mulai memperkenalkan diri, ketika dirinya terus melangkahkan kaki di jalan tengah—menuju tangga podium yang sudah dikosongkan dan diberi pembatas agar tidak dipakai oleh anak-anak baru untuk berbaris. "Aku adalah presiden di sekolah ini dan kalian harus cangkam itu!" lanjutnya, tanpa bertele-tele atau berbasa-basi, ketika melewati barisan anak-anak yang melihatnya dengan takut.

Pre—Presiden sekolah?

Semua anak baru memandang Kyuubi dengan _shock_. Ini benar-benar gila! Orang yang berpenampilan brandal seperti ini menjadi Presiden Siswa Chukyo Gakuen? Wah, apa benar ini adalah sebuah sekolah _elite_? Mereka memandang Kyuubi dengan heran, ketika orang yang dipandang hanya cuek-bebek—tidak peduli pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia malah sibuk berbicara, memperkenalkan diri, hingga Kyuubi pun sudah tiba di depan podium.

Di depan podium, Kyuubi memandang ke seluruh penjuru—tempat anak-anak baru berbaris. "Ini bukanlah asrama militer. Ini bukanlah asrama seni. Ini bukanlah asrama olah raga. INI ADALAH CHUKYO GAKUEN!" teriak Kyuubi—tegas, dan semakin membuat anak-anak baru _shock_, dengan suara a la orasi Kyuubi yang begitu tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak peduli kalian membawa hape, perhiasan atau apapun ke dalam sekolah ini. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk bertahan hidup di tempat ini. Aku hanya peduli jika kalian membawa senjata bahaya dan menggunakannya tanpa sebab..," Kyuubi tersenyum iblis, dan _horror_. "Jangan anggap remeh perkataanku karena kuasa seorang Presiden di tempat ini adalah mutlak bagi pelanggar!" ancamnya, dan membuat anak baru pun menelan ludah mereka sendiri. "Aku bisa mengeluarkan kalian kapan saja."

Naruto memandang kagum pemuda yang berdiri di depan podium, dan sibuk mengunyah permen karet sambil berorasi ria. Jadi, ini adalah Uzumaki Kyuubi? Naruto tidak menyangka dua tahun tidak bertemu, Kyuubi sudah berubah menjadi keren seperti ini. Berwibawa, pengintimidasi, dan terlihat.. Astaga! Naruto tidak dapat mengungkapkan rasa bangganya pada sang kakak. Ia semakin sayang pada kakaknya. Tidak sia-sia Naruto berusaha untuk mengejar kakaknya hingga ke Chukyo Gakuen.

"Kakak…," Naruto tersenyum—haru, ketika Sasuke kembali memandang pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas Sasuke tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyuman. Melihat kakak seorang Naruto berdiri di depan cukup membangkitkan kepercayaan diri Sasuke jika kakaknya akan sama hebatnya atau lebih hebat dari Kyuubi. Oh, iya! Bukan hanya Kyuubi saja yang membuat kepercayaan Sasuke melambung. Selain Kyuubi, ia pun melihat jika kedua saudara sepupunya yaitu Shisui yang memakai jas berwarna putih, dan Obito yang memakai jas berwarna hitam berdiri di depan anak-anak baru—belakang Kyuubi. Namun, dimana kakak Sasuke? Kenapa dia belum muncul? Sasuke mulai mengira-ngira dimana kakaknya. Ah, mungkin dia sangat sibuk sampai tidak bisa mengurus anak-anak baru.

"Sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan, aku akan memperkenalkan orang-orang terpenting di dalam sekolah ini..," Kyuubi mulai masuk ke dalam sesi perkenalan orang-orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Zabuza, obito, Deidara, Gaara, Shisui..," secara satu persatu Kyuubi mulai menyebutkan nama orang-orang di belakangnya tanpa mengatakan fungsi atau pengaruh orang-orang tersebut di dalam sistem yang dibuat sekolah.

Seluruh anak-anak sibuk melihat dan menghafal nama kakak kelas mereka. Semua orang—kecuali Nagato, Sasuke, dan Naruto—tampaknya sudah memiliki firasat tidak enak pada orang-orang tersebut. Oleh karena itu, mereka sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang-orang di depan mereka. Bahkan, setiap perkataan Kyuubi berusaha mereka ingat.

"—dan yang terakhir..," suara Kyuubi terhentikan sementara.

Te—terakhir?

Hening. Tidak ada satupun yang berani berbicara atau menghela napas mereka. Terakhir? Bukankah orang-orang yang berada di depan sudah diperkenalkan secara satu per satu. Mereka salah hitung jumlah orang di depan mereka atau apa? Ah, tidak mungkin! Mereka adalah orang-orang pintar pasti menghitung orang tidaklah akan meleset. Tanpa berkedip mereka terus memandang ke depan—berantisipasi untuk menanti orang yang masih tersisa dan belum dipanggil. Sedangkan Sasuke, dan Naruto hanya bisa saling pandang, ketika Nagato sibuk memegang perutnya karena rasa ingin buang air besar masihlah terasa.

"CUH!" Kyuubi membuang permen karet yang sedang dikunyahnya ke atas lantai sebelum beberapa orang yang berdiri di belakangnya tersenyum—saling pandang dengan wajah melecehkan.

Hening..

Hening..

Tidak ada yang sesuatu yang menarik. Semua tampak biasa saja—tidak ada perubahan ketika Kyuubi membuang permen karet ke atas lantai terbuat dari kayu—di bawahnya. Bahkan Kyuubi pun hanya mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di atas podium, seperti menanti sesuatu. Apa yang dia tunggu? Kenapa semakin lama wajah Kyuubi semakin kesal? Sebenarnya, permainan apa yang sedang diadakan di sekolah ini? Seluruh anak baru mulai sedikit khawatir. Mereka jadi tidak yakin jika orang-orang di depan mereka adalah orang-orang penting.

1..

2..

3…

"KAU MAU MEMPERKENALKAN DIRI ATAU TIDAK?!" teriak Kyuubi—tidak sabaran. Ia menjadi emosi, ketika di dalam hitungan ketiga orang yang ditunggunya tidaklah memunculkan diri. Kyuubi berteriak, ketika matanya masih terus menatap ke depan atau ke arah anak-anak baru.

Hening..

Hening..

Suasana menjadi hening kembali.

Dan?

Tirai berwarna merah yang berada di belakang panggung podium tiba-tiba terbuka. Secara perlahan sosok pemuda bermata _onyx_ menampilkan dirinya. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut hitam—panjang, sehingga dirinya haruslah menguncir rambut tersebut. Ragu. Pemuda tersebut dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan, ketika orang-orang yang berada di atas panggung bersama dirinya (kecuali Kyuubi) tersenyum geli nan mencemooh.

Mata Sasuke tidak bisa berkedip ketika melihat sosok yang baru saja muncul di atas panggung—belakang podium. Pe—pemuda tersebut adalah kakaknya, Itachi. Pemuda tersebut adalah orang yang selalu dikaguminya karena tidak pernah mengalami kegagalan dalam satu bidang pelajaran apapun. Tetapi, ada apa dengan Itachi Uchiha? Kenapa dia memakai seragam berwarna oranye layaknya orang yang selalu menyapu di taman pinggir jalan? Kenapa Itachi tidak berseragam seperti orang-orang yang berada di depan podium? Kenapa wajahnya begitu kotor dan terdapat kotoran debu disepanjang seragam yang dikenakannya?

_A—apa yang terjadi dengan ka—_

Sasuke menghentikan perkataan di dalam batinnya. Ia membantu di tempat, ketika kakaknya sudah berada di samping Kyuubi. Napas Sasuke seperti sesak, ketika kakaknya merubah posisinya menjadi berjongkok setelah mengeluarkan tisu dari saku celananya. Ya, Sasuke tidak dapat berkedip. Ia hanya bisa melihat kakaknya mengambil permen karet dari atas lantai dengan menggunakan tisu, ketika orang-orang di belakangnya mentertawakan dirinya dengan wajah yang benar-benar menyebalkan, hingga Sasuke menganggap ini bukanlah main-main. Kakaknya tidaklah dikerjai, tetapi benar-benar sedang bekerja!

Tanpa peduli Itachi Uchiha yang masih membersihkan lantai di bawahnya, Kyuubi kembali mengarahkan mike pada mulutnya. "Chukyo Gakuen..," katanya, dengan wajah yang sangat serius. "Hanyalah untuk orang-orang yang kuat!" lanjutnya sebelum senyuman iblis tersirat di bibirnya. "Tidak ada kata lemah di dalam sekolah ini. Tidak ada kata sahabat di dalam sekolah ini, karena..," Kyuubi menghela napas sejenak, ketika mata berkilat tajam—memandang Itachi. "—orang di sebelahmu pun bisa menjadi musuh terberatmu." Kyuubi menatap mendengus—pelan. "Dirimulah sahabat terbaikmu, jika di dalam sekolah ini. Terima kasih."

Hening..

Hening..

Semua _shock_ dengan perkataan Kyuubi. Mereka tidak tahu apakah harus percaya atau tidak dengan perkataan sang Uzumaki, hingga anak-anak baru di dalam aula tersebut hanya bisa terdiam, membantu, tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Lalu?

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi tepuk tangan—heboh.

"UWOOOOO!" teriak Naruto—bangga di tengah-tengah keheningan. Ia bertepuk tangan sendirian, ketika seluruh orang memandang ke arah dirinya—layanya Naruto adalah orang terbego sedunia. "DIA ITU KAKAKKU!" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Kyuubi, dan membuat seluruh orang yang berada di aula langsung memandang ke arah dirinya. Bahkan, segerombolan manusia yang berada di belakang Kyuubi pun memandang Naruto—Kyuubi secara bergantian dengan wajah heran seolah-olah bertanya 'adik Kyuubi?'

Berbeda dengan sang Uzumaki, Sasuke hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Itachi Uchiha. Hahaha. Orang yang paling menakjubkan di mata Sasuke seperti tidaklah pernah ada. Orang yang selalu menjaga martabat Keluarga Uchiha di mata orang-orang seperti tidaklah pernah hidup. Siapa orang yang sedang berjongkok di sebelah Kyuubi layaknya pengecut? Siapa orang yang bisa-bisanya menurunkan tubuhnya hanya karena dibentak oleh pemuda Uzumaki? Siapa dia? Pecundang?

_Ya, Tuhan.._

_Kau siapa?_

Batin Sasuke dengan mata nanar nan memerah, menahan kesedihan dan kecewa—tidak mengerti keadaan kakaknya sendiri. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Kakaknya yang notabene sangatlah hebat sekarang sedang sibuk ke arah tempat sampah untuk membuang permen karet yang sudah berada di dalam tisu hanya karena dibentak oleh sang Uzumaki memang keadaan paling memalukan bagi Sasuke.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam sekolah ini?

Apakah Chukyo Gakuen memang benar-benar sekolah hebat—seperti yang pernah diceritakan para alumni lulusan sekolah tersebut?

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan!

_**Bersambung..**_

* * *

Bagaimana? Untuk kali ini Taz mengangkat cerita bertema friendship. Hahaha. Ya, ganti suasana! Biasanya family, sekarang friendship. Coba-coba! Selain itu, baru pertama kali juga mengangkat tema sekolah yang benar-benar sekolah. Mungkin agak sedikit kaku karena tema ini Taz belum kebiasa. Tetapi, Taz usahain agar serius, dan tidak kacau seperti naughty2!

Kalau kalian tanya darimana dapat inspirasi cerita ini? Taz jawab dari Spesial A, Dream high, Crow Zero. Hahaha #plak. Banyaklah inspirasinya. Akibat akhir-akhir ini nonton atau baca cerita tentang sekolah-sekolah yang jadi nggak jelas gitu, deh, otak Taz! Malah jadi mood buat cerita ginian. Cerita abal -.-'

Teman-teman, mohon bantuannya. Hehehe. Kalau suka tolong di review, ya? Nggak suka juga boleh di review. Minta dihapus juga nggak masalah ^^. Penting review saja.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Suka? Tidak suka? Silahkan review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Beberapa tahun silam…_

_Di sebuah kelebatan pepohonan yang terdapat di dalam hutan—puncak gunung, ketiga anak kecil sedang saling pandang, dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan. Harapan, keinginan, keringat sudah mereka lepaskan di tengah-tengah suasana dingin yang menusuk kulit mereka, hingga menembus tulang, dan membuat efek menyakitkan di dalamnya. Bertahanlah! Bertahanlah! Setiap napas yang mereka hembuskan, hingga menimbulkan uap dingin yang keluar dari mulut mereka adalah bukti dari ketulusan._

"_Le—lepaskan aku saja Nagato, Naruto!" teriak bocah berambut emo dengan mata onyx, ketika dirinya masih tergantung di pinggir jurang._

_Lepas?_

_Anak kecil bermata biru memandang teman di sebelahnya. Ia melihat jika saudara jauhnya yang bernama Nagato sudah kelelahan. Tetapi, mereka harus bertahan. Mereka tidak boleh menyerah. Sasuke harus selamat. Ya, hanya sedikit lagi pasti akan ada seseorang yang datang dan menolong Sasuke. Naruto mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke. Ia berusaha memegang akar pohon di sebelahnya, menahan berat badan Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menarik dirinya ke dalam jurang di depannya. _

"_Tidak akan Sasuke..," kata Naruto, yakin. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan dirimu..," katanya, dengan senyuman tipis—menenangkan temannya yang sedang di dalam ujung kematian._

_Sasuke memandang kedua temannya yang masih memegang kedua tangannya. Ia adalah bocah sombong. Ia tidak pernah berbicara pada dua manusia yang sedang menolongnya. Di dalam kelas, dia lebih asyik membaca buku atau bermain game sendiri dibandingkan mengobrol atau mengajak orang lain bermain dengannya. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka mau untuk menolong dirinya? Kenapa mereka memilih untuk menyelamatkan dirinya tanpa mempedulikan nyawa mereka sendiri? Cuaca hari ini sangatlah dingin. Mereka sudah mencoba untuk megenggam tangan Sasuke selama kurang-lebih satu jam lamanya. _

"_Kalian—" Sasuke menarik ingus yang hendak keluar, ketika hidungnya memerah dan matanya berair._

_Nagato tersenyum hangat. "Kami—" ia memandang Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian._

"—_tidak akan melepaskanmu..," lanjut Naruto, ketika dirinya dan Nagato mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke._

"—_sampai kapanpun..," kata Nagato—Naruto, bersamaan. _

_Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Hawa dingin yang sempat menyelimuti tubuhnya secara perlahan menghilang ketika dirinya merasakan kehangatan pada kedua tangan temannya. Hubungan persahabatan apakah memang benar-benar ada? Apa kedua orang yang sedang menolongnya memang benar-benar orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sahabatnya? Secara perlahan keberanian Sasuke kembali. Ia tidak sendiri. Ia pasti selamat. Kedua temannya pasti bisa menolongnya._

_Ya, mereka adalah teman.._

_Sesama teman pasti bisa saling membantu.._

_Dan.._

_Sasuke mempercayai itu semua semenjak…_

_Dirinya bertemu dengan dua orang penolongnya… _

_Dia percaya.._

_Genggaman tangan persahabatan ini tidak akan pernah terlepas…_

* * *

**Crimson Ties Behind the Scene**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Warn: OOC, Miss typo, kekerasan di sekolah, dan lain-lain.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bonds!**

* * *

Sasuke memandang langit-langit tempat tidurnya. Sudah berhari-hari dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya tinggal di dalam asrama yang diperuntukan untuk anak-anak baru. Bagi Sasuke tidak ada yang spesial ketika hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah. Mereka hanya menjalankan tugas-tugas layaknya anak-anak sekolah yang tinggal di asrama pada umumnya. Belajar, makan, mandi, tidur, dan kembali belajar lagi. Semua berjalan monoton di hari pertama sampai pada saatnya Sasuke mulai merasa jika kasur-kasur yang dijejerkan di dalam ruangan besar—tempat tidur anak baru—mulai kehilangan penghuninya.

Di saat Uchiha bungsu meliat bercak kotor—kecil—yang tertinggal di langit-langit kamar asrama anak baru, ia mengingat hari pertama dirinya dan sahabatnya menginjakan kaki di asrama untuk anak baru ini. Ia dan anak baru lainnya diperintahkan untuk berjalan, dan memasuki sebuah lorong yang sekelilingnya terbuat dari tumbuhan yang merambat pada besi-besi yang mengelilingi lorong tersebut. Di dalam hati Sasuke yang sedang kalut karena memikirkan kakaknya mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai banyak hal. Apa yang ada dibalik tumbuhan rambat tersebut? Sebenarnya sekolah macam apa ini? Sasuke mulai merasa harus lebih awas pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya, ketika dirinya dan anak-anak baru lainnya berhenti berjalan karena melihat sebuah gerbang dengan lambang aneh di tengahnya.

Lambang yang terdapat pada tengah gerbang di depan Sasuke berbentuk yin-yang atau lingkaran hitam putih, dengan naga merah a la Cina yang sedang memegang lambang yin-yang tersebut. Aneh. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ketika Naruto berdecak kagum. Ha—ah, entah apa yang sedang dikagumi oleh Naruto, namun Sasuke tidaklah mau tahu atau bertanya macam-macam, ketika dirinya sedang tidak di dalam _mood_ yang sangat tidak baik.

Di saat pintu gerbang lorong yang dipenuhi tumbuhan rambat tersebut terbuka, secara beraturan anak-anak baru dan pembimbing mereka mulai berjalan kembali. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato menginjakan kaki mereka untuk keluar lorong ketika cahaya matahari sore menyambut mata mereka, dan menampilkan sebuah gedung mewah di depannya. Keren. Hanya itu yang mereka bisa ucapkan, ketika mulut mereka menganga dengan lebar.

Inilah asrama untuk anak-anak baru.

Dikala itu, orang yang diutus Presiden Sekolah untuk membimbing anak-anak baru mulai menjelaskan. Ia menjelaskan jika gedung bercat putih dengan kaca di sekitarnya, dan seperti apartemen ini adalah gedung untuk anak-anak baru. Hahaha. Semua terpukau dan merasa kehidupan mereka akan sangat nyaman sampai pada saatnya mereka dibawa masuk ke dalam gedung dan ditunjukan jika hanya lantai satu, dua, dan tiga dengan kasur yang saling berderet antara satu dengan lainnya—layaknya kamar para anggota militer-lah—yang boleh mereka gunakan.

Kecewa.

Itulah yang dialami oleh seluruh anak-anak baru—termasuk Naruto dan Nagato. Terlebih ketika mereka harus antri untuk menggunakan kamar mandi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus, menerima apa saja yang diberikan oleh pihak sekolah asalkan dia bisa belajar dengan benar.

Di saat keesokan harinya.

Sasuke dan bersama dengan anak-anak baru lainnya secara berbondong-bondong mulai mencari kelas yang terdapat di dalam jadwal pelajaran mereka. Ha—ah, kelas yang mereka masuki tidaklah sesulit yang mereka duga. Mereka hanya masuk ke dalam kelas yang berada di dalam satu gedung dengan tempat mereka tidur. Mereka pun makan di gedung yang sama dengan mereka belajar dan tidur, hingga mereka sangat jarang melihat senior yang dimana keberadaannya. Ini sangatlah aneh! Untuk ukuran sekolah yang sangat besar, terlalu mustahil jika satu gedung digunakan untuk satu aktivitas.

Selama Sasuke menerima pelajaran-pelajaran dari sekolah, Sasuke seperti merasa jika mereka hanya mendapatkan sebuah tes dibandingkan ilmu pengetahuan. Setiap pertemuan dengan guru akan diberikan soal-soal SMP tingkat akhir, dan mereka harus mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Sialnya, akibat Nagato, dan Naruto selalu terlambat masuk kelas karena berbagai macam alasan, Sasuke dan kedua sahabatnya tidaklah bisa mengikuti ujian tersebut, walaupun mereka terlambat hanya dalam satu menit.

Sama saja dengan bidang akademik. Di saat mereka masuk ke dalam mata pelajaran olah raga, atau seni, mereka pastilah disuruh berlomba atau melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang bersifat kompetisi. Sekolah macam apa ini? Apakah ada suatu hal yang sedang direncanakan oleh pihak sekolah melalui tes-tes ini? Sasuke semakin curiga dengan semua keadaan di sekolah ini, terlebih ketika para pemenang pada tes yang diadakan oleh setiap guru selalu menghilang pada keesokan harinya. Entah kemana mereka, namun hal tersebut membuat Sasuke tidaklah ingin untuk memenangkan kompetisi dan lenyap tanpa arti yang jelas.

Berhati-hati.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mengeluarkan kemampuannya secara maksimal untuk segala tes yang diberikan pihak sekolah. Ia tidak mau keluar dari sekolah atau mati konyol, ketika dirinya baru saja menginjakan kaki di sekolah _elite_ ini. Ya, dia tidak mau!

Di balik semua pemikiran Sasuke mengenai sekolah ini tidaklah ada yang lebih penting dari pemikiran mengenai kakaknya.

"_KAU MAU MEMPERKENALKAN DIRI ATAU TIDAK?!" teriak Kyuubi—tidak sabaran. Ia menjadi emosi, ketika di dalam hitungan ketiga orang yang ditunggunya tidaklah memunculkan diri. Kyuubi berteriak, ketika matanya masih terus menatap ke depan atau ke arah anak-anak baru. _

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan kencang.

Teriakan, dan ekspresi wajah Kyuubi ketika meneriaki Itachi membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan sangat cepat, dan memacu adrenalin. Itachi Uchiha adalah orang hebat. Dia bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk ditaklukan. Tetapi, kenapa dia mau melakukan hal yang diperintahkan Kyuubi? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi? Sial! Apapun yang terjadi Uchiha Sasuke tidak terima jika harga diri marga Uchiha diinjak-injak. Ia tidak terima jika seorang Uchiha harus menundukan kepalanya di depan orang lain. Menjijikan. Ini benar-benar menjijikan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan kakaknya menjadi seperti ini. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia harus melindungi orang yang disayangnya…

_Apa-apaan ini?_

_Hilangnya anak baru secara perlahan.._

_Sulitnya ruang gerak.._

_Dan.._

_Kyuubi?_

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan seko—_

"SASU-TEME!" terdengar teriakan dari arah samping, hingga membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya mengenai sekolah.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke teralihkan pada sosok pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia melihat jika Naruto datang dengan sahabatnya yang satu lagi, Nagato. Di atas kepala Naruto terdapat sebuah kain yang berbentuk segitiga yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah celana dalam yang dimasukan ke dalam kepala Naruto. Menggelikan. Jika bukan Uchiha, Sasuke pasti sudah tertawa. Menggelikan. Jika celana dalam yang dipakai Naruto di kepalanya tidaklah dikenal oleh Uchiha bungsu pasti pasti sudah pingsan di tempat karena terlalu banyak tawa.

"Kau sedang apa, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke, ketika dandanan Naruto begitu konyol.

Naruto nyengir lebar, nggak tahu malu. "Aku pinjam celana dalammu!" seru Naruto, tidak segan-segan untuk meminjam barang privasi orang lain.

"HAH?!" Sasuke cengo, tidak mengerti dengan mengerti permintaan Naruto.

Semua masalah yang memusingkan di kepala Uchiha bungsu seperti menghilang sesaat. Na—Naruto meminjam celana Sasuke? Tiba-tiba jantung Sasuke semakin berdetak kencang. Ia mulai memikirkan jika barang kepunyaan Naruto akan dibungkus oleh celana dalamnya. Oh, itu mereka saling berada secara tidak langsung. Ya, logika ini sangatlah mungkin! Ciuman tidak langsung saja ada, kenapa yang 'seperti itu' tidaklah ada? Sasuke salah tingkah sendiri karena analoginya sendiri. Ia lupa jika dia adalah seorang Uchiha, hingga dia tersenyum sendiri, dengan otaknya yang sudah masuk ke dalam dunia imajinasi terindah.

Melihat fokus Sasuke yang kembali menghilang Naruto mendengus kesal. "Kenapa kau malah melamun lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto—sebal, di saat Uchiha bungsu senyam-senyum sendiri.

Nagato memandang ekspresi Uchiha bungsu. Ia tersenyum iblis, tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. "Haha, dia merasa senang Naruto?" kata Nagato, mulai cari masalah dengan salah satu sahabatnya.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Nagato. "Senang?" Naruto membeo, dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin, ketika Sasuke masih terkurung di dalam imajinasinya. "Senang apanya? Apakah ketika burungku dan burungnya di dalam satu sangkar yang sama dia akan merasa senang?" Naruto bertanya frontal, ketika dirinya mengambil celana dalam di atas kepalanya, dan menarik-narik karet celana dalam berwarna biru tua tersebut dengan jari-jarinya. "Sasuke, apakah kata-kataku benar?" tanya Naruto, meminta persetujuan dari Uchiha bungsu, sedangkan Nagato mendengus sambil tertawa karena geli dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

Se—senang?

Sasuke memandang Naruto dan Nagato. Ia melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang tersenyum iblis sambil memandang dirinya. _Oh, my God! _Omongan Naruto benar-benar telak. Semua yang dikatakan Naruto tidaklah salah. Astaga! Apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke? Dia ini seorang homo atau apa? Sasuke mulai merasa dirinya sudah gila karena merasa senang disaat Naruto meminjam celana dalamnya. Itu menjijikan Sasuke! ITU SANGAT MENJIJIKAN! A—ah, tetapi 'miliknya' secara tidak langsung akan ada di dalam satu kandang dengan milik Naruto yang berarti.. TIDAK! Itu tidaklah boleh terjadi. Dia ini _straight_. Dia menyukai dada wanita yang besar, dan alat kelamin wanita. Ya, dia menyukai dada wanita yang.. ah tampaknya kecil juga nggak masa—e—EH?! AGH! Uchiha bungsu mulai terserang serangan mental karena imajinasinya sendiri.

"Kalian gila!" seru Sasuke, menyembunyikan aibnya dengan cara memasang wajah marah, alias berpura-pura jika perkataan Naruto tidaklah benar. "Kembalikan celana dalamku!" seru Sasuke sambil mengambil celana dalamnya, ketika Naruto menahan celana dalam tersebut.

"Aku pinjam, _Teme_!" seru Naruto sambil mempertahankan celana dalam di tangannya. Ia memaksakan kehendaknya karena dirinya sudahlah tidak mempunyai celana dalam untuk dipakai.

Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Ia merasa harga dirinya lebih penting dibandingkan keinginannya. Aisssshhhh! Kenapa Naruto tidak meminjam punya Nagato saja, sih? Hah, pinjam punya Nagato? Mhm.. kalau pinjam punya Nagato berarti kepunyaan Naruto akan satu kandang dengan kepunyaan Nagato? NGGAK! Sasuke tidak akan mengijinkan itu terjadi. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Ia masih mempunyai harga diri sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Tarik.

Sasuke menarik celana dalam miliknya, tidak mau kalah. "KEMBALIKAN!" serunya, ketika dirinya dengan sekuat tenaga menarik celana dalamnya dari tangan Naruto.

Tarik.

Naruto kembali menarik celana dalam kepunyaan Sasuke. "TIDAK MAU!" serunya, masih tidak mau menyerah.

Mereka berdua terus saling tarik-menarik celana dalam sampai pada saatnya Sasuke mempunyai suatu ide jahat. Ia melepaskan celana dalam kepunyaannya sesaat, ketika Naruto sedang menarik celana dalam tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Alhasil, Naruto nyaris terjungkal ke belakang sebelum Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Naruto, dan mencoba untuk menolong Naruto agar tidak terjatuh.

BRUK!

Naruto meniban tubuh Sasuke yang sekarang ini sudah terbaring di atas kasur di saat Uchiha bungsu menarik tubuh Naruto.

Deg!

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang dengan jarak sangat dekat, hingga Sasuke dapat melihat bayangan wajahnya di mata biru kepunyaan sang Uzumaki.

"Sasuke..," gumam Naruto—pelan, ketika matanya menatap wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu.

Tubuh Uchiha bungsu terasa lemas, ketika Naruto menggumamkan namanya. Sa—Sasuke? Oh, Tuhan… tolong reply kejadian dimana Naruto memanggil namanya—tadi. Indah! Sungguh asyik didengar. Lalu, berat tubuh ini? Sangat ideal! Yeah, Naruto memang jodohnya. Ia adalah bagian tulang rusuk dari Sasuke Uchi—TUNGGU! Naruto itu adalah seorang pria. Tulang rusuk apanya? Tulang rusuk dari Hongkong? Sasuke sibuk berpikiran error sebelum matanya kembali memandang wajah Naruto.

Deg!

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, ketika kedua tangannya berada di samping kepalanya—pasrah. "Ja—jangan..," gumam Sasuke, malu-malu, tetapi mau. "Di sini banyak orang..," katanya, mengisyaratkan jika di tempat sepi dirinya tidak akan segan-segan langsung 'melumat' Naruto hidup-hidup.

Naruto memegang dagu Sasuke dengan satu tangannya. "Ayolah!" ajaknya, nggak jelas ngajak Sasuke ngapain.

Sasuke memandang sejenak wajah Naruto. Ci—ciuman? Ciuman dengan Naruto? Beneran, nih dia akan ciuman dengan Naruto? Jarak wajah Sasuke dengan Naruto tinggalah sedikit lagi, hingga hembusan napas Uzumaki dapat terasa oleh wajah Uchiha bungsu. Cuuuuu~ Oh, man! Bibir merah muda itu akan mengenai bibir Uchiha bungsu. Gila! Apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke? Naruto itu laki-laki! Kenapa dia menjadi seperti seorang homo? Sasuke kembali memandang bibir Naruto yang begitu menggoda iman. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. _Damn, _persetan dengan homo! Rusak sudah iman Sasuke.

"Si—silahkan..," bisik Sasuke, pasrah—sembari menutup matanya—tiba-tiba merubah cerita ini menjadi NaruSasu.

1…

Sasuke menanti sebuah kecupan hinggap di bibirnya..

2…

Sasuke menanti sebuah kecupan hinggap di bibirnya..

3…

Sasuke menanti sebuah kecupan hinggap di bibirnya…

Kemana? Kemana kecupan yang dinanti oleh Uchiha bungsu? Kenapa sejak tadi Naruto tidak kunjung menciumnya? Sasuke merasa jika Naruto terlalu lama dalam mengecupnya. Ia mulai merasa tidak sabaran, dan memutuskan untuk membuka matanya, ketika dirinya melihat pemandangan kedua paling mengerikan, ketika yang pertamanya adalah disaat Itachi berjongkok di bawah kaki Kyuubi. Na—Nagato ciuman dengan Naruto? Ke—kenapa Nagato berciuman dengan Naruto? Mata Sasuke memandang jika Nagato sedang menundukan tubuhnya, dengan tangan yang memegang dagu Naruto. A—apa-apaan ini? Hati Sasuke terasa hancur ketika kepala Naruto terarahkan ke wajah Nagato, ketika bibir kedua Uzumaki tersebut saling bersentuhan.

Dan?

"KAU SIALAN, NAGATO!" teriak Naruto sembari mendorong Nagato dengan sangat keras. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas perut Sasuke, ketika punggung tangannya sibuk menggosok bibirnya. "KAU MENJIJIKAN!" seru Naruto sembari memandang Nagato—sengit. "SIAL!" lanjutnya, merasa jijik karena harus berciuman dengan Nagato.

"Hahahaha..," respon Nagato di saat dirinya mendapatkan kemarahan Naruto.

Merasa sangat emosi, Naruto mengambil celana dalam Sasuke yang terdapat di atas kasur. Ia tidak mau tahu lagi. Ia ingin mandi. Dia ingin gosok gigi! Tanpa peduli dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang sedang membatu di tempat, Naruto turun dari atas perut Sasuke dan kasur. Ia mulai beranjak pergi dari kamar untuk ke kamar mandi di saat Nagato masih saja tertawa. Ya, Nagato terus tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya yang sudah merasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

BUK!

Nagato tiba-tiba terjungkal ke atas lantai dalam sepersekian detik.

Tidak sempat untuk bangkit, bahkan bernapas sekalipun tubuh Nagato sudah merasakan tendangan membabi-buta dari seseorang. Ia merasa tendangan tersebut semakin mengerikan ketika kemarahan orang yang menendangnya terpancar melalui tendangan tersebut. Bak—buk—bak—buk. Tubuh Nagato yang sedang terbaring di atas lantai terus ditendangi. Tidak peduli jeritan atau tawa Nagato yang terdengar di sepenjuru kamar asrama, orang tersebut terus menendang Nagato.

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA, HAH?!" teriak Sasuke—emosi setengah mati. "Kau cari uke-mu sendiri, sialan!" Sasuke tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya, ketika kesempatannya untuk berciuman dengan Naruto diambil begitu saja oleh Nagato. "Kau sudah mendapatkan jatah uke berambut merah, brengsek!" Sasuke semakin membabi-buta dalam menendangi Nagato. Ia emosi sampai meracau tidak jelas. "Kenapa kau ambil jatah orang lain?" Sasuke benar-benar sudah mengcap Naruto adalah miliknya.

Dan?

"ASTAGA! AKU HANYA BERCANDA SASUKE!" teriak Nagato—kesakitan, tetapi hanya dibalas siksaan oleh Uchiha bungsu. Ia tidak bisa bergerak atau melawan. Nagato hanya bisa berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. "DASAR KAU, SASU-GAY!" teriak Nagato di saat tulangnya sudah terasa remuk.

.

Ha—ah, kemarahan Sasuke sungguh mengerikan!

.

Setelah setengah puas menyiksa Nagato, Sasuke—Nagato akhirnya bisa duduk berdampingan di atas kasur. Mereka berdua terhanyut di dalam pikiran masing-masing, ketika matahari sore sudah mulai menampakan wujudnya. Sepi. Itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka, ketika kamar yang biasanya sangat ramai kini begitu sepi. Nagato yang tadinya hanya berlagak tidak peduli mulai merasakan keganjilan. Ini benar-benar tidak dapat ditoleransi lagi. Apakah di sini ada kasus penculikan atau tidak? Ya, Nagato dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah mencoba menceritakan semuanya pada guru, namun sang guru hanya mengatakan jika tugas para murid adalah belajarlah yang rajin, dan semua jawaban atas misteri sekolah ini akan terungkap. Apa maksudnya dari perkataan guru tersebut? Nagato hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Sembari membersihkan luka di sudut bibirnya akibat siksaan yang diberikan Sasuke, Nagato memandang Uchiha bungsu. "Apakah kau sadar jika jumlah di dalam kamar orang ini semakin sedikit?" tanya Nagato pada salah satu sahabatnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Nagato, pikiran-pikiran negatif mengenai sekolah ini mulai kembali. Ia tidak bisa diam saja. Tampaknya masalah kakaknya, dan hilangnya anak-anak baru berkaitan dengan sangat erat. Ha—ah, mereka berada di sebuah pulau terpencil. Mereka berada di sekolah _elite_ yang para alumninya dipandang oleh dunia internasional sana. Salah sedikit saja sistem yang terjadi di sekolah, maka alumni akan berdatangan dan meminta pertanggung jawaban. Tidak mungkin kasus penculikan atau pembunuhan seperti film-film barat terjadi di tempat ini. Pasti ada suatu hal yang mereka tidak ketahui, dan mereka harus mencari hal tersebut. Bagaimana caranya? Mereka tidaklah boleh diam di asrama anak baru terlalu lama. Mereka harus mulai bergerak, dan mencari jawaban atas semua misteri ini.

"Nagato, sepertinya kita harus melakukan sesuatu..," kata Sasuke pada Nagato di saat dirinya harus membicarakan semuanya pada Nagato sampai sebelum Naruto kembali dari kamar mandi.

.

Ya, Sasuke tidaklah boleh membuat Naruto panik dengan pola pikir negatif-nya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Keesokan harinya…_

Seperti hari pertama kali Nagato, Sasuke, dan Naruto terbangun dari tempat tidur asrama untuk anak baru, mereka langsung bersiap-siap untuk ke kelas. Namun, keadaan lebih aneh dari hari sebelumnya. Sebelum mereka tidur di malam hari kemarin, mereka melihat jika jumlah anak-anak yang tidur di dalam asrama anak baru terdapat dua puluh orang orang. Namun, ketika terbangun yang tersisa hanyalah mereka bertiga. Menghilang kembali? Secepat itukah? Kemana mereka pergi? Kenapa jejak kepergian anak-anak baru tidaklah terlihat? Tidak mungkin ini kasus penculikan! Ini sangatlah konyol.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam, Nagato, Sasuke, dan Naruto pergi ke tempat dimana biasanya mereka makan. Tetapi, kosong. Tidak ada satupun makanan yang tersedia di dalam kantin dalam gendung anak baru. Bahkan penjaga, maupun pegawai kantin pun tidak ada. Bukan itu saja! Di saat Nagato, Naruto, dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas, tidak ada satupun guru yang terlihat. Sebanyak dua mata pelajaran yang ada pada jadwal mereka tidaklah kunjung datang gurunya. Semakin aneh. Permainan apa ini? Gedung yang sedang mereka tempati seperti ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya.

Merasa permainan sekolah yang mereka masuki sudahlah keterlaluan, Nagato, Sasuke, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk melanggar aturan dan keluar dari gedung asrama anak baru. Mereka harus mencari suatu hal untuk membuktikan jika di sekolah ini tidaklah sedang diteror oleh para penculik atau apapun. Oleh karena itu, di saat ini Nagato, Naruto, dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan kemanapun mereka inginkan untuk mencari suatu hal yang dapat membuat diri mereka merasa tenang.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

Semenjak siang Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sasuke terus menelusuri jalan setapak yang disediakan oleh sekolah. Terkadang mereka melewati sebuah jembatan atau jalan yang di sekelilingnya adalah pepohonan lebat. Gila! Sekolah ini benar-benar sangat luas. Seberapa jauh mereka berjalan tampaknya mereka tidaklah pernah tiba di tempat tujuan. Alhasil, siang hari pun sudah kembali menjadi sore, tetapi mereka belum menemukan satu hal pun yang menarik sampai pada saatnya mereka melihat, dan memasuki sebuah lorong yang sama seperti lorong yang pernah mereka masuki sebelum melihat gedung asrama anak baru.

Jalan—jalan—jalan.

Nagato, Naruto, dan Sasuke terus menelusuri jalan setapak pada lorong gelap tersebut karena cahaya terhalang oleh tumbuhan merambat. Mereka terus berjalan sampai pada saatnya sebuah cahaya terang terlihat di depan mereka. Oleh karena itu, dengan langkah pasti mereka menuju ke arah cahaya berasal. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian.. langkah mereka terhentikan ketika pagar besi tanpa penjaga menghalangi jalan mereka.

CKLEK!

Sasuke menggeser knop pintu pagar.

GREETT!

Uchiha bungsu mendorong knop pintu tersebut, hingga sang pagar terbuka lebar.

Secara bersamaan ketiga anak baru yang masih tinggal di asrama untuk anak-anak baru menginjakan kaki mereka dengan wajah takjub—melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Berbeda dengan asrama untuk anak baru. Pemandangan di depan mereka seperti sebuah kota di dalam sebuah pulau terpencil. Te—tempat apa ini? Nagato, Naruto, dan Sasuke hanya bisa memandang sekeliling, ketika gedung-gedung di depan mereka tidaklah menjulang tinggi, melainkan penuh dengan gaya artistik a la universitas-universitas Eropa sana. Bangunan di depan mereka tidaklah simetris, namun tetap memperlihatkan keindahannya. Bahkan, ada juga gedung yang seperti berbentuk setengah lingkaran, dengan kaca yang menjadi bahan gedung tersebut.

"Te—tempat apa ini?" tanya Naruto, tidak percaya jika di dalam sekolah ini terdapat sebuah tempat yang menakjubkan.

Diakibatkan terlalu takjub, Nagato hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, dan Sasuke, ia terlalu takjub dengan kegilaan sekolah mewah ini. Ha—ah, namun ketakjuban Nagato tidak bertahan lama. Ia berhenti takjub, ketika matanya menatap beberapa wajah yang dia kenal. Ia melihat jika anak-anak yang pernah sekamar dengannya, dan Naruto—Sasuke di asrama baru sudah memakai jas seragam berwarna hitam kepunyaan Chukyo Gakuen. Anak-anak tersebut sedang berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa dengan teman-teman lainnya, ketika langkah anak-anak tersebut menuju ke dalam gedung di depan Nagato, Sasuke, Naruto.

"Bukankah itu anak yang yang sempat menghilang dari asrama?" tanya Nagato pada Naruto, dan Sasuke, ketika dahinya mengerut—heran.

Sasuke memandang Nagato. Sama halnya seperti Nagato, dia mengingat wajah orang-orang yang sedang masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. "Kenapa mereka sudah memakai jas?" tanya Sasuke, tidak mengerti dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Nagato mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak mengerti..," jawabnya, benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Aku ke belakang dulu..," pamit Nagato, dengan terburu-buru.

Naruto yang sejak tadi sibuk memandang ke arah anak-anak berbaju hitam yang terus sibuk mondar-mandir di depannya memandang ke arah Nagato. "TIdakkah kau pernah bisa berhenti ke belakang Nagato?" tanyanya pada Nagato.

Nagato memutar kedua bola matanya. "Chk..," decaknya, ketika rasa ingin kencing semakin terasa di tubuhnya. "Aku benar-benar kebelet pipis..," informasinya. Ia mulai memegang barang privasinya yang terbungkus oleh celana, menahan kencing. "Sebentar, ya!" serunya—terburu-buru. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Nagato pun langsung berlari ke dalam gedung untuk mencari kamar mandi.

"Nagato, tung— ha—ah, dasar Nagato!" desah Naruto—pasrah. Tidak bisa mencegah keinginan temannya jika sudah menyangkut buang air kecil.

Dan?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" terdengar teriakan Nagato, ketika pemuda berambut hitam tersebut berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung di depannya—beradu waktu dengan ketahanan tubuhnya dalam menahan kencing. Sedangkan kedua temannya hanya bisa melihat Nagato dengan mulut menganga.

.

Dasar.

Ada-ada saja Nagato ini!

.

.

Lega.

Nagato yang sedang berada di dalam cubical memejamkan matanya. Ha—ah, benar-benar nyaman. Ternyata benar kata orang. Buang air kecil adalah suatu kenikmatan yang tidak ada bandingannya. Seluruh beban di dalam dunia seperti hilang begitu saja. Nagato akan bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari cubical dengan cara mengancingkan kancing celananya, ketika dia mendengar dentuman keras dari luar cubical yang sedang digunakan oleh dirinya.

BRAK!

Terdengar dentuman keras di arah pintu cubical—sebelah pintu cubical yang sedang digunakan oleh Nagato.

"Tidakkah ketuamu mengajarkan jika masuk ke dalam wilayah orang lain tidak sopan hukumannya?" kata seseorang yang memiliki suara berat—tampak sedang mengintimidasi seseorang.

"A—aku benar-benar tidak tahan, dan wilayah kami terlalu jauh..," jawab orang yang tampaknya sedang terintimidasi dengan suara terbata-bata.

Roda di dalam otak Nagato berputar cepat. Rupanya sedang terjadi peristiwa pem-bully-an di dalam kamar mandi sekolah. Cih, sungguh memalukan! Mereka adalah anak-anak yang berasal dari sekolah _elite_, tetapi kenapa mesti melakukan tindakan-tindakan bodoh dengan cara mengintimidasi orang lemah? Nagato menghela napas—berat. Ia tidak menyangka akan terjebak di dalam toilet bersama dengan orang-orang tidak tahu aturan.

BRAK!

Bunyi pintu yang dipukul oleh kepalan tangan membuat Nagato terlonjak kaget, dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tidak peduli..," kata sang pengintimidasi dengan suara berat dan ditaktor. "Bawa dia keluar!" perintah sang pengintimidasi, hendak bertindak lebih kejam dari sebelumnya. "Kita harus adili anak asrama putih ini..," lanjutnya, sehingga membuat Nagato menduga jika orang yang mengintimidasi sang korban bukanlah hanya satu orang saja, melainkan dua atau lebih.

Sang korban yang sejak tadi dibentak-bentak oleh pengintimidasinya mulai diseret—keluar kamar mandi. Ia telah melanggar aturan. Oleh karena itu, orang tersebut harus dibawa ke suatu tempat, dan mendapatkan hukuman dari orang-orang yang berada di tempat tersebut. Akan dibawa kemana dia? Nagato tidak mau tahu. Dia harus segera menyelamatkan orang tersebut layaknya seorang pahlawan.

BRAK!

Nagato mendobrak pintu cubical—berlebihan—hingga pintu cubical yang digunakan Nagato terlepas dari engselnya, dan meloncat sejauh beberapa meter, hingga memberikan efek suara yang cukup mengerikan di dalam kamar mandi.

"MATI KALIAN SE—PI—PINGSAN?!" seru Nagato—_horror_, ketika korban dan para pengintimidasi yang ternyata jumlahnya sebanyak dua orang terjatuh pingsan—terkena atau tertimpa pintu cubical.

Hening..

Hening..

Nagato memandang korban dari pintu cubical dengan wajah asem setengah mati.

Dahi Nagato berkedut—kesal.

Dan?

"BRENGSEK, AKU BELUM _ACTION_ TAHU!" seru Nagato sambil menunjuk orang yang pingsan di depannya —emosi karena belum saja memperlihatkan kehebatannya, orang yang akan dihajarnya beserta yang diselematkannya sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu.

Nagato memanyunkan bibirnya.

_Ugh!_

_Sebal~_

Batin Nagato—menjijikan. Dengan rasa kecewa dan tidak bertanggung jawab, Nagato melangkahkan kakinya—keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

Dasar sinting!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah nyaris dipenuhi oleh lumut sebentar lagi. Nagato benar-benar lama! Tidakkah dia tahu situasi dan kondisi mereka bertiga sedang genting? Sasuke memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Rasa takut mulai menghampiri dirinya, ketika mengingat sebagian besar anak baru yang menghilang seperti ditelan oleh bumi. Haduh, kemana Nagato? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika Nagato pun menghilang? Sasuke memandang pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto, ketika matanya menatap wajah tampan Naruto yang terkena sinar matahari sore. Ta—tampan sekali! Sasuke mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak sebelum dia tersenyum iblis. Ah, benar! Jika Nagato menghilang berarti… khukhukhu.. Sasuke berarti bisa berduaan dengan Naruto!

_Cihuuuyyy!_

Batin Sasuke, iblis.

"Naruto..," Sasuke tersenyum—aneh, ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar, memiliki firasat jika obrolan yang akan dibawa oleh Sasuke tidaklah penting. "—jika Nagato tidak ada maka hanya aku sendirilah yang ada di si—

"NARUTO, SASUKE!" terdengar suara teriakan dari arah depan Uchiha bungsu dan Uzumaki.

Mata Naruto teralihkan pada orang yang baru saja meneriaki namanya. "Nagato!" seru Naruto semangat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ekspresi Sasuke yang tersenyum tidak jelas semenjak Nagato pergi berubah menjadi asam. Sial! Kenapa Nagato selalu datang disaat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bermesraan? Wah, jangan bilang Nagato akan menjadi saingan terberat Sasuke? Tunggu! Sa—saingan? Apa maksudnya dengan saingan? Saingan dalam hal apa? Memperebutkan Naruto? Tidak! Ini gila. Dia bukanlah homo. Tidak ada kata persaingan di dalam diri Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke menjadi merinding sendiri dengan pikiran gilanya.

_Damn…_

_Ada apa denganku?_

Batin Sasuke—heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia menggerakan kepalanya ke arah kiri-kanan, berharap otaknya berfungsi dengan baik.

"Nagato, kau lama sekali..," kata Naruto setelah Nagato berdiri di hadapan Uchiha bungsu dan Naruto.

Mata Nagato teralihkan pada Sasuke. Hehehe. Rupanya dari sini aura membunuh berasal. Pemuda Uzumaki yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam tersenyum iblis. Ia melihat jika dibalik gaya cool a la Sasuke terdapat sebuah kilatan kemarahan dari sorot matanya. Jadi, Sasuke benar-benar menyukai teman kecilnya ini? Kawaiiii… Keusilan di dalam diri Nagato meningkat drastis. Ia tidak percaya bisa mempermainkan Uchiha sampai sejauh ini.

GRAP!

Nagato memeluk Naruto tanpa ba—bi—bu lagi. Naruto _sweatdrop_—pasrah dengan kegilaan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Oh, Naru-chan~ kau sebegitu merindukanku?" tanya Nagato dengan nada manja nan dibuat-buat pada saat dirinya memeluk sang Uzumaki. "Aku mencin—SA-SAKIT UCHIHA-KAMPRET!" teriak Nagato ketika kerah baju bagian belakangnya ditarik sangat kuat oleh Sasuke, hingga dirinya nyaris tercekik.

Sasuke membanting Nagato ke atas tanah sebelum berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Ia menghalangi akses Nagato untuk berdekatan dengan pemuda pirang di depannya. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama anak baru saja..," kata Sasuke—menginformasikan karena cuaca di hari ini sudah mulai gelap.

Naruto memandang Sasuke sambil mengerutkan keningnya sebelum memandang bangunan di depannya. Bangunan di sangat megah di depannya ini adalah bangunan yang terlihat sangat hebat. Ha—ah, pasti di dalamnya tersimpan banyak fasilitas yang bagus. Ya, pasti kantin berisi makanan pun ada di dalam gedung tersebut. Naruto yang sejak tadi pagi tidaklah makan tidak rela untuk meninggalkan area gedung di depannya sebelum mendapatkan makanan.

"Tapi aku lapar Sasuke..," informasi Naruto pada pemuda yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Benar kata Naruto! Mereka bertiga tidaklah makan sejak pagi. Ha—ah, setidaknya mereka harus mendapatkan makanan setelah berjalan cukup jauh—seharian. Tetapi, mereka tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di tempat asing. Mereka harus kembali ke tempat mereka berasal sampai suatu ide yang baik untuk bertahan hidup di sekolah ini terlaksanakan. Ya, mereka tidaklah boleh bertindak gegabah. Terlebih ketika Naruto berada di sisi seorang Uchiha bungsu.

"Kau mempunyai ramen, Naruto..," bisik Sasuke—menginformasikan, jika Naruto bisa memakan _stock_ ramen yang dibawanya.

Memakan ramen?

"AH, benar-benar!" seru Naruto—semangat. "Aku mempunyai _stock_ ramen..," lanjutnya, ketika dirinya mengingat jumlah ramen yang dia bawa ke sekolah. "Kalau bisa kita berbagi saja..," kata Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya. "Jika kantin tidak buka sampai seumur hidup, aku akan mencoba menghitung _stock_ ramenku sampai tiga tahun untuk kita bertiga, hingga mencapai kelulusan..," lanjutnya, sinting, hingga membuat Nagato dan Sasuke saling bertatapan mata—takut jika perkataan Naruto terwujud.

Sasuke merinding ngeri. "Kau berlebihan, Do—

Suara Uchiha bungsu tertahankan. Ia melihat jika raut wajah Naruto yang tadinya biasa saja berubah drastis, ketika mata sang Uzumaki menatap ke arah belakang Uchiha bungsu. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba ekspresi Naruto berubah? Pemuda rambut emo membalikan tubuhnya. Ia melihat ke arah belakang dirinya. Apa? Mata Sasuke memincing tajam. Ia melihat jika segerombolan orang-orang berjas hitam dan putih menghampiri dirinya dan teman-temannya.

Nagato yang sejak tadi duduk di atas tanah langsung berdiri—menghampiri kedua sahabatnya, ketika firasatnya mengatakan jika dirinya dan teman-temannya tidaklah baik-baik saja semenjak kedatangan orang-orang ber-jas tersebut.

"Lindungi Naruto!" bisik Sasuke pada Nagato. Ia dan Nagato secara bersamaan mengarahkan Naruto ke arah belakang punggung mereka berdua.

Naruto mengadukan keningnya pada punggung Sasuke. Ia memeluk pinggang Uchiha bungsu—curi-curi kesempatan. "Ugh~ Aku takut Sasuke..," katanya—sok imut. Padahal dirinya hanya ingin merasakan hangatnya tubuh pemuda di depannya.

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke berpacu cepat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tu—tubuh Naruto menempel pada punggung Uchiha bungsu? Naruto ketakutan? Oh, iya! Di saat Naruto ketakutan, Uchiha bungsu harus bertindak. Sasuke tersenyum tidak jelas kembali. Imajinasi liarnya mulai kembali. Ia merasa seperti pangeran yang harus melindungi seorang putri. Tunggu! Putri? Apa maksudnya dengan seorang putri? Naruto itu seorang laki-laki. Aissshhhh! Sasuke segera melepaskan tangan Naruto, dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang Uzumaki. Ia tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan pemuda homo di belakangnya. Damn, rupanya untuk menyembunyikan aib, Sasuke mulai menuduh Naruto-lah yang homo dan mencuri kesempatan agar bisa berdekatan dengan dirinya.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Langkah orang-orang ber-jas hitam, dan putih terhentikan ketika orang-orang tersebut berada di hadapan Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Uzumaki-Kaichosama memerintahkan kalian untuk ikut kami!" perintah salah satu ber-jas putih kepada Nagato, Sasuke, dan Naruto.

Nagato dan Sasuke saling pandang. Mengikuti orang-orang berjas ini? Untuk apa? Ha—ah, tetapi mereka menyebutkan nama Presiden sekolah. jangan-jangan memang benar mereka bertiga harus mengikuti orang-orang di depan mereka ini. Nagato—Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Mereka harus menimbang-nimbang baik atau buruknya mengikuti orang-orang di depan mereka ini. Astaga! Bagaimana jika ini jebakan? Tidak! Tidak mungkin ini jebakan. Mereka sudah berani menyebut salah satu nama yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini pasti mereka sudah tahu resikonya. Namun, tetap saja mereka tidaklah boleh mudah percaya!

"Kami tidak ingin i—

"Kakak?!" seru Naruto—semangat. Ia memotong perkataan Sasuke. "AKU IKUT!" lanjutnya, tanpa basa-basi langsung menyetujui permintaan orang-orang di depannya, ketika nama kakaknya disebut-sebut.

Mata Nagato terbelalak, ketika mendengar seruan Naruto yang notabene tidaklah pernah berpikir panjang. "NARUTO!" seru Nagato—khawatir, namun dia tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya ketika sang Uzumaki sudah menghampiri orang-orang ber-jas di depan mereka tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali. "Ha—ah, sudahlah!" desah Nagato—pasrah.

.

Ha—ah, akhirnya mereka bertiga pun mulai berjalan untuk menghampiri seorang Uzumaki lainnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Jauh.

Nagato, Sasuke, dan Naruto tidak menyangka jika perjalanan menuju ke tempat Kyuubi cukup jauh jaraknya. Mereka harus berjalan selama lima belas menit sebelum tiba di sebuah gedung kembali. Ha—ah akhirnya, setelah mereka memasuki gedung dan menelusuri gedung tersebut, Nagato—Sasuke—Naruto berhasil tiba di depan sebuah pintu besar terbuat dari kayu. Ada apa dibalik pintu kayu ini? Apakah Uzumaki Kyuubi benar-benar ada di dalam balik pintu ini? Naruto, Sasuke, dan Nagato saling pandang. Mereka bertiga menyingkirkan tubuh dari depan pintu, ketika salah satu orang ber-jas putih membuka knop pintu.

Secara perlahan, Nagato, Sasuke, dan Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Mereka melihat jika ruangan di depan mereka sangatlah mewah untuk ukuran ruangan yang terdapat di dalam sebuah sekolah. Lampu kristal, meja—kursi kerja, rak-rak buku, teve plasma, dan masih banyak lagi terdapat di dalam ruangan tersebut. Oh, iya! Kulkas pun ternyata ada di dalam ruangan mewah ini. Ha—ah, Naruto sibuk membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, ketika dirinya baru sadar jika telah dipandangi oleh banyak orang.

Naruto, Nagato, Sasuke berhenti memandang sekeliling ruangan ketika mereka bertiga melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang menghadap jendela besar di belakang meja—kursi kerjanya sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia berlari untuk menghampiri kakaknya, ketika beberapa orang menghadang dirinya agar tidak menghampiri Kyuubi. "Kakak?" gumam Naruto di saat dirinya tidak bisa menghampiri sang kakak.

Hening..

Hening..

Tidak ada yang berani berbicara atau bergerak setelah Naruto berhenti untuk menghampiri kakaknya.

"Apakah kalian tahu kenapa kalian dibawa kemari?" tanya Kyuubi—mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Nagato dan Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Mereka bertiga di bawa kemari pasti ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya anak-anak baru. Namun, apa alasannya anak-anak baru tersebut menghilang? Sebenarnya, sistem apa yang sedang dijalankan di sekolah ini? Apakah sekolah ini begitu banyak menyimpan rahasia? Ha—ah, Nagato, Sasuke menjadi heran kenapa sekolah aneh seperti ini menjadi sekolah terkenal. Mhm.. atau sistem seperti inilah yang membuat para alumni menjadi hebat di luar sana? Mustahil! Nagato dan Sasuke hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya—tidak mengerti dengan kegilaan sistem sekolah ini.

"Tidak menunjukan perkembangan, biasa, umum, dan bagiku kalian adalah kegagalan dari sistem penerimaan anak baru sekolah ini..," lanjut Kyuubi. Ia kembali berbicara ketika ketiga tamunya hanya terdiam—tidak mau berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke—memutuskan untuk angkat berbicara, ketika perkataan Kyuubi semakin tidak dimengerti oleh dirinya.

Kyuubi membalikan badannya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa kalian menyadari jika di dalam asrama baru hanya kalian bertigalah yang tersisa?" tanya Kyuubi pada Nagato, Sasuke, dan Naruto. "Untuk lebih diperjelasnya..," Kyuubi mendengus—mengejek. "Bagi kami kalian bertiga adalah orang terburuk di antara murid-murid lainnya..," katanya, dengan nada seenaknya nan kejam. "Tapi tenang saja..," lanjut Kyuubi di saat Sasuke sudah terlihat emosi. "Kami memiliki kriteria sendiri untuk menilai kalian..," Uzumaki sulung tersenyum iblis. "Kami tahu mana orang yang mampu, dan mana orang yang benar-benar tidak mampu..," katanya sambil memandang Naruto di saat dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir.

Nagato dan Sasuke menelan ludah mereka sendiri. Sial! Rupanya _acting_ mereka selama berhari-hari ini telah diketahui oleh pihak sekolah. Mereka berdua yang selalu mengikuti tes yang diberikan guru secara benar telah diketahui oleh presiden sekolah sekalipun. Ternyata dugaan mereka sangatlah benar! Setiap tes yang diberikan oleh para guru pasti ada tujuannya. Entah apa tujuannya masihlah belum jelas bagi Nagato dan Sasuke. Ya, mereka berdua mulai berpikir sangat jauh, ketika pemuda berambut pirang di sebelah mereka hanya bersikap tenang.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dan Nagato Uzumaki..," kata Kyuubi—tidak mau banyak basa-basi lagi. "Kalian silahkan pilih asrama mana yang kalian inginkan..," lanjutnya, ketika nama Naruto tidaklah disebutkan oleh sang presiden sekolah. "Hitam atau putih?" tanyanya pada kedua pemuda yang notabene sedang di dalam dilema.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi, Nagato memijat-mijat lehernya—grogi. "A—ah, haha.. aku ingin masuk ke dalam asrama yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Naru—

"Lupakanlah temanmu yang satu lagi..," Kyuubi memotong perkataan Nagato. "Bergabunglah dengan orang-orang yang berguna dan kuat menurutmu maka kehidupanmu di sekolah ini akan aman, dan nyaman..," kata Kyuubi pada Nagato yang selalu saja ingin bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, mata Nagato terbelalak. Lupakan Naruto? Apa maksud dari Kyuubi? Jangan bilang Naruto tidak diterima di asrama manapun? Nagato mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto yang tampaknya sejak tadi hanya terdiam—tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berarti. Naruto, apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Nagato terkadang tidaklah bisa mengerti dengan pola pikir salah satu sahabatnya ini.

Nagato menyikut pinggang Sasuke. "Sasuke, katakan sesu—"

"Hitam..," kata Sasuke—spontan. Tidak bertele-tele.

Mulut Nagato membuka-tutup, tidak percaya dengan perkataan Uchiha Sasuke. "A—apa?" gumamnya, tidak mengerti jika Sasuke bisa dengan mudah untuk memilih asrama, ketika Naruto masih tertinggal di belakang.

"Aku memilih asrama hitam, dan berlawanan dengan dirimu..," kata Sasuke sambil memandang Kyuubi dengan sangat sengit. "Melihat jas yang tergantung di atas kepala kursi, tampaknya kau dari asrama putih, bukan?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil menganalisa asal-mula asrama Kyuubi.

Memilih asrama?

Sasuke benar-benar seenaknya. Ia yang selalu berusaha untuk melindungi Naruto dengan seenaknya memutuskan pilihan penting seperti ini. Selain pikiran Naruto, rupanya Nagato tidak bisa mengerti dengan pikiran Uchiha bungsu. Tidak bisa! Mereka berdua tidaklah boleh memilih asrama manapun, ketika Naruto masih tertinggal di belakang, dan belum diijinkan untuk masuk ke dalam masuk asrama. Sebenarnya, kriteria apa yang dihitung oleh sistem sekolah ketika akan memasukan anak-anaknya ke dalam asrama. Astaga! Ini benar-benar sangat konyol. Nagato tidak pernah berharap mereka bertiga berpisah karena pemilihan asrama.

Nagato mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menggertakan giginya. "Sa—SASUKE APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN SEMU—

"Kalian sebenarnya sedang membicarakan apa?" Naruto memotong perkataan Nagato. Ia berbicara dengan nada polos—tampak tidak mengerti dengan perkataan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Nagato memandang Naruto. Ia melihat jika sorot mata Naruto tampak biasa saja. Tidak ada emosi, dan benar-benar tampak tidak mengerti dengan permasalahan di depannya. Melihat Naruto yang seperti ini membuat Nagato menjadi tidak enak perasaan. Nagato menghela napas—berat. Matanya teralihkan pada Sasuke. Sial! Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau meninggalkan Naruto dengan seenak perutmu? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Kau brengsek, kenapa kau tidak menjawab?

"Naruto..," lirih Nagato—tidak bisa berkata apapun, ketika suasana di dalam ruangan semakin memburuk.

"Aku tidak mengerti apapun..," Naruto mulai melanjutkan perkataannya, ketika Sasuke hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. "Tetapi aku senang Sasuke dan Nagato bisa masuk ke dalam asrama hebat seperti kepunyaan kakak..," Naruto tersenyum lebar di saat matanya menatap Kyuubi yang selama Naruto berada di Chukyo Gakuen tidak menyapanya sama sekali. "Mereka adalah teman-teman terbaikku. Mereka memang pantas mendapatkan itu semua. .," kata Naruto dengan nada yang sangat bangga. Setelah itu, Naruto menundukan tubuhnya—hormat. "Permisi!" lanjutnya, pamit pada sang kakak sebelum kembali menegakan tubuhnya.

Di saat Naruto membalikan badannya, dan akan mulai berjalan keluar ruangan, Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang.

Pandang..

Pandang..

Naruto dan Sasuke saling padang, seperti membaca emosi masing-masing kawannya.

Apakah ini terakhir kali mereka berdua saling beradu pandang? Apakah Naruto tidak dapat lagi memandang Sasuke? Apakah kebersamaan mereka harus berhenti sampai di sini? Sasuke Uchiha. Salah satu sahabatnya. Bukan! Bukan hanya sahabat saja. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Sasuke sudah seperti kakak baginya ketika Kyuubi tidaklah pernah bertindak layaknya seorang kakak. Secara perlahan, mata Naruto menatap tangan Sasuke. Ia melihat jari-jari Uchiha bungsu. Ia memandang jari-jari yang pernah dia genggam selama berjam-jam lamanya di kala pertama kali dirinya dan Sasuke menjadi seorang sahabat.

_Nagato tersenyum hangat. "Kami—" ia memandang Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian._

"—_tidak akan melepaskanmu..," lanjut Naruto, ketika dirinya dan Nagato mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke._

Tidak dapat berkata-kata. Naruto mengerti jika dirinya tidaklah memiliki mental yang kuat seperti Sasuke. Dirinya tidaklah mungkin bertahan hidup di bawah tekanan. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dia mengerti sahabatnya. Dia mengerti apapun yang Sasuke inginkan. Namun, sesuai janjinya, Naruto tidak akan melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Sampai kapanpun Naruto akan terus menggenggam tangan sahabatnya. Sampai kapanpun, sampai dimanapun, Naruto akan terus menggenggam persahabatan di antara mereka berdua. Sampai kapanpun persahabatan mereka tidaklah pernah berakhir.

_Karena…_

_Kau adalah yang paling berharga bagiku…_

_Uchiha Sasuke.._

Naruto berhenti memandang Sasuke. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia melangkah dengan pasti tanpa melihat kembali ke belakang.

Dan?

"Herbivora adalah herbivora..," terdengar suara Kyuubi kembali, sehingga membuat langkah Naruto terhentikan. "Walaupun dipaksakan masuk ke dalam lingkungan karnivora hasilnya tetaplah akan menjadi sebuah santapan..," lanjut Kyuubi, ketika Naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang kuat..," lanjutnya, di saat keheningan tercipta di sepenjuru ruangan.

Herbivora?

Karnivora?

Apa itu?

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya, ketika sudah memastikan kakaknya menutup mulutnya.

CKLEK!

Naruto membuka knop pintu.

BRAK!

Naruto menutup pintu dengan keras, dan meninggalkan Sasuke—Nagato di tengah-tengah para manusia terkuat.

.

.

Dengan langkah lunglai Naruto berjalan menelusuri gedung. Tanpa sahabat-sahabatnya, dia tidak tahu harus melangkahkan kaki kemana. Apakah dia kalah? Apakah dia memang sudah tidak bisa bersama dengan Nagato dan Sasuke? Damn it! Sekolah macam apa ini? Jika memang hasilnya sama seperti ini, lebih baik dia tidak usah menerima undangan sekolah terkenal ini. Lebih baik dia melepaskan kedua sahabatnya dari dulu karena jika keadaannya seperti ini jauhlah lebih menyedihkan. Meninggalkan sahabatnya di tengah-tengah medan perang jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan apapun.

Tiga orang berseragam hitam muncul di hadapan Naruto. Mereka memandang Naruto dengan pandangan mencemooh. Kemeja putih? Hahaha. Jangan bilang orang ini adalah anak baru? Chk, chk, chk, rupanya masih ada anak baru yang tersisa di asrama anak baru? Wah, jika seperti ini… jangan bilang anak ini adalah pecundang. Ya, anak ini pasti adalah orang yang tertinggal, hingga kedua asrama terbesar pun tidak ingin menerimanya karena skill-nya yang dibawah rata-rata.

Ketika Naruto berhadapan dengan salah satu manusia berseragam hitam di depannya, langkahnya dihalangi oleh orang tersebut. "Oh, jadi ini anak yang terbuang?" tanya orang tersebut dengan nada mencemooh. "Apakah kau sudah menyiapkan ko—

GRAB!

Leher orang tersebut sudah berada di tangan Naruto, dan sang Uzumaki menekan jari-jarinya pada leher orang tersebut.

Kedua orang teman yang sedang dicekik Naruto membelalakan mata mereka. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LE—

BAK!

BUK!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto menendang kedua orang teman orang yang sedang dicekiknya hingga terjungkal ke atas lantai—tidak berdaya. Ia membalas serangan kedua orang yang menyerangnya ketika tangannya masih sibuk mencekik korbannya.

Dan?

Setelah kedua orang yang diserang Naruto terjungkal ke atas lantai.

Mata biru Naruto yang biasanya tenang kini menatap pemuda yang sedang dicekiknya dengan tajam. Ia mengangkat pemuda yang sedang dicekiknya dengan satu tangan, hingga tubuh pemuda tersebut terangkat sedikit dari atas lantai, ketika tangan Naruto yang satu lagi masuk ke dalam saku celana. Tidak bercanda. Naruto benar-benar sedang di dalam _mood_ yang sangat buruk. Setiap ingatannya mengenai Sasuke dan kakaknya membuat Naruto merasa dongkol. Ia muak. Ia merasa kesal karena disaat dirinya hanya ingin belajar bersama sahabatnya harus terhalangi oleh permasalahan tidak penting seperti ini.

Naruto tersenyum iblis—maniak. "Jangan bercanda!" serunya, ketika matanya menatap orang yang dicekiknya seperti orang gila. "Kau memang seorang karnivora..," lanjutnya, mulai meracau tidak jelas.

Orang yang dicekik Naruto berusaha memberontak. Ia memukul-mukul, mencubit tangan Naruto, tetapi hasinya nihil. Naruto tetap mempertahankan posisinya untuk mencekik orang tersebut, seperti tidak peduli jika orang tersebut mati. Si—sial! Sembari berusaha membuka genggaman tangan Naruto pada lehernya, orang yang dicekik Naruto memandang mata sang Uzumaki. A—apa? Mata sang korban dari Uzumaki terbelalak di tengah-tengah rasa sakitnya. Ky—Kyuubi? Batinnya, ketika melihat tatapan Naruto yang begitu mengerikan layaknya pemuda merah yang merupakan salah satu orang paling ditakuti di Chukyo Gakuen. Bukan! Bukan Kyuubi. Orang di depannya ini lebih mengerikan. Ya, Naruto jauh lebih menakutkan, sehingga rasa takut akan kematian mulai terasa oleh orang yang sedang dicekik oleh sang Uzumaki.

"—Tapi kau lupa jika manusia adalah makhluk pemakan segala..," lanjut Naruto, dengan nada setengah berbisik. "Baik herbivora..," Naruto menggertakan giginya. "—atau karnivora akan aku makan dengan lahap..," lanjutnya, sebelum melepaskan leher pemuda di tangannya dengan kasar.

BRUK!

Pemuda tersebut terjatuh ke atas lantai sambil mencoba menarik napas—terbatuk-batuk, ketika Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya—meninggalkan korbannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Setelah Naruto pergi..

Mata pemuda tersebut teralihkan pada kedua teman-temannya yang sedang terjungkal di atas lantai. "Di—dia orang gila..," gumamnya—_horror_. "A—apakah benar kedua asrama itu membiarkan makhluk seperti ini berkeliaran di luar sana?" gumamnya, tidak mengerti jika anak baru yang sangat kejam dan tingkatan kekuatan tarungnya berada di level atas tidaklah diterima di asrama manapun, ketika dari tatapannya saja sudah sangat bisa mengintimidasi siapapun yang dia inginkan.

.

Kedua asrama pun tidak menyadari jika mereka telah membiarkan seorang monster berkeliaran!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Nagato merasa jika semua kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya bersama teman-temannya sangatlah konyol. Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam, dan tidak melakukan respon apapun benar-benar sangat mengesalkan. Lagipula, kenapa Naruto memilih untuk pergi? Kenapa Naruto tidak merengek atau melakukan tindakan gila seperti biasanya? Ada apa sebenarnya di antara Naruto dan Sasuke? Kenapa mereka berdua seperti mempertahankan suatu prinsip yang persahabatan pun tidak bisa meganggu prinsip tersebut? Astaga! Nagato yang perasaannya seperti terombang-ambing mulai merasa gila sendiri.

"Jadi, asrama mana yang akan kau pilih?" suara Kyuubi terdengar kembali di telinga Nagato. "Apakah kau akan masuk ke dalam asrama yang seperti Uchi—

"—aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam dua-duanya..," jawab Nagato—spontan, tidak mau memilih suatu pilihan yang telah membuat kedua sahabatnya terpisah. "Awal datang kemari adalah untuk bersama teman-temanku, dan keluar dari sekolah inipun harus bersama teman-temanku..," kata Nagato, menjelaskan segalanya pada Kyuubi. "Terima kasih atas undangannya..," lanjut Nagato sebelum membalikan tubuhnya, dan keluar dari ruangan.

Nagato mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, langkah kaki Nagato tidaklah semantap yang Naruto lakukan pada saat keluar dari ruangan ini. Ia cenderung terdiam dan membalikan badannya untuk memandang Sasuke. Kau akan baik-baik saja, bukan? Apakah kau orang kuat, Sasuke? Kau pasti bisa bertahan hidup di tempat ini. Ya, Nagato merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di tengah-tengah orang-orang mengerikan seperti ini. Namun, dirinya tidaklah bisa meninggalkan Naruto. Bagi Nagato, Naruto jauh lebih membutuhkan dirinya.

_Kau bertahanlah.._

_Di saat nanti.._

_Aku akan membawa Naruto ke tempat ini.._

_Aku akan membuktikan jika.._

_Naruto pantas disandingkan oleh kita berdua.._

Batin Nagato sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar ruangan.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan pun tertutup rapat—mengisyaratkan kepergian Nagato.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Setelah Nagato pergi dari dalam ruangan..

_Maaf…_

Batin Sasuke, ketika dirinya tidaklah bisa memutuskan untuk ikut Naruto, walaupun hatinya mengatakan jika tindakannya adalah tindakan nekad karena pilihannya bisa membuat dirinya kehilangan Naruto..

—selamanya.

.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Uchiha bungsu.

Namun..

Seorang Uchiha memiliki pemikirannya sendiri untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Naruto menjambak rambutnya—frustasi, ketika dirinya sedang berjongkok di atas tanah. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto karena merasa gila. "Bagaimana ini? Aku pasti akan dimarahi kakekku..," Naruto meratapi nasibnya, ketika dirinya harus pulang dengan tangan kosong. Tidak membawa ijasah atau apapun. Benar-benar tangan kosong. "Hiks.. hiks..," Naruto hendak menangis, namun air mata tidak kunjung keluar. "AKU MENYESAL!" teriaknya, merasa bodoh karena sok tidak mau menunjukan kemampuannya.

Namun..

Bukan itu yang membuat Naruto pusing tujuh keliling!

Naruto menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di pipi. Ughhhhh! Dia harus berpisah dengan Sasuke dan Nagato. Jika tidak ada mereka siapa yang akan menemaninya? Tembok? Cuih, amit-amit! Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. _Damn_, dengan begini dirinya tidak bisa menyelinap seperti kemarin-kemarin malam ke atas kasur Sasuke atau Nagato, dan pada saat pagi berpura-pura jika dirinya melindur—semalaman. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia merasa sifat bodohnya mulai terlihat nyata. Gila! Kenapa tadi dirinya tidak menarik Sasuke dan Nagato? Kenapa dirinya malah bersikap bodoh agar terlihat _cool_? Astaga! Kenapa dirinya menjadi 'dobe' beneran? Aissshhh! Sasuke itu pria! Dia ini bukan homo, _damn it_!

"Kau sedang apa Naruto?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang Naruto.

Deg!

Naruto nyaris mati di tempat karena mendengar suara orang yang dia kenal.

Secara perlahan Naruto membalikan badannya. Ia melihat jika Nagato sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman sangat lebar. Na—Nagato? Kenapa orang ini berada di sini? Bukankah Nagato seharusnya sudah memilih asrama? Naruto tidak percaya dengan kemunculan Nagato. Ini pasti mimpi! Nagato tidak mungkin mengejarnya. Nagato pasti masih berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Ia memandang Nagato lekat-lekat, takut dirinya sedang berhalusinasi. "Na—Nagato?" gumamnya sembari mendekati Nagato. "NAGATOOOOO!" seru Naruto, ketika ia memeluk Nagato sembari mengelapkan ingus pada pundak sang Uzumaki.

I—ingus?

"YAAAAAKKKK! Hapus ingusmu!" teriak Nagato sambil mendorong Naruto agar melepaskan pelukannya.

Naruto menghapus air mata buaya yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mata birunya setelah dirinya melepaskan tubuh Nagato. "Nagato…," lirihnya, mulai bersikap konyol kembali. "Aku lemah.. aku kedinginan.. tanpamu aku hampa..," lanjutnya sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa jika Nagato adalah malaikat pelindungnya.

Nagato memutar kedua bola matanya. "Menjijikan..," komentarnya atas perkataan Naruto.

Mendengar komentar Nagato, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Hening..

Hening..

Nagato dan Naruto terhanyut di dalam pikiran masing-masing. Setelah ini, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Mereka akan keluar begitu saja dari sekolah? Nagato dan Naruto menghela napas—berat. Jika memang masuk untuk dikeluarkan kenapa mereka harus masuk ke dalam sekolah ini? Kenapa tidak sejak awal saja Naruto tidak mendapatkan undangan? Konyol! Ini benar-benar sistem sekolah terkonyol yang pernah Naruto terima.

Nagato menghela napas—berat. Ia memandang pemuda yang sedang termenung di sampingnya. "Sebaiknya kita mulai berkemas-kemas..," katanya pada Naruto. Ia mulai mengajak Naruto untuk kembali masuk ke dalam asrama anak-anak baru dan segera berkemar-kemas untuk pulang ke kampung halaman mereka.

Mendengar perkataan Nagato, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya—tidak mengerti. "Heh, memang kita mau kemana?" tanyanya pada sahabatnya.

GUBRAK!

Nagato nyaris terjatuh ke atas tanah—berpasir.

Nagato merasa Naruto benar-benar sangat polos, hingga dirinya hampir terjatuh ke atas tanah. "Kau ini..," gumam Nagato—pasrah atas kepolosan sahabatnya. "Kita sudah tidak mempunyai tempat lagi di sekolah ini..," lanjut Nagato, mulai menjelaskan maksudnya untuk berkemas-kemas.

Pulang?

Naruto memandang ke arah gedung di depannya. Mereka harus pulang setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam sekolah terbaik ini. Jangan bercanda! Di dalam sekolah ini masih ada Sasuke. Mereka berdua tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan cara begitu saja. Mereka berdua harus pulang bersama-sama layaknya mereka datang ke tempat ini secara bersama-sama. Mereka ini adalah sahabat. Sasuke yang datang ke tempat mereka, atau mereka lah yang datang ke tempat Sasuke itulah pilihannya.

"Heh? Ini? Ini bisa jadi tempat kita!" kata Naruto pada Nagato—aju banding atas usul Nagato. "SEKOLAH INI LUASSSSSSSSSSS NAGATO!" katanya sembari merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Kita tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah..," Naruto tersenyum tipis, ketika Nagato mengerutkan keningnya. "Kita hanya tidak mendapatkan asrama, bukan?" tanya Nagato, hingga membuat mata Nagato terbelalak.

Tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah, ya?

Benar kata Naruto jika status mereka masihlah sebagai murid Chukyo Gakuen. Tetapi, jika mereka tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal, mau tidur dimana mereka? Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk. Mereka berdua akan menjadi gelandangan di dalam sekolah sendiri. Lucu! Benar-benar sangat lucu. Tampaknya hanya mereka berdua-lah yang memiliki nasib tragis seperti ini. Nagato memijat-mijat pelipis mereka karena merasa pusing dengan permasalahan baru di sekolahnya yang baru.

"Hehehe..," Naruto tertawa renyah. "Tapi benar katamu! Kita bereskan dulu barang-barang kita..," kata Naruto, ketika dirinya langsung merangkul pundak Nagato yang sedang frustasi, hendak mengajak Nagato untuk membereskan baju-baju mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan tempat tinggal mereka di sekolah ini.

Nagato dan Naruto akan mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka, ketika di depan mereka terlihat sebuah bayangan manusia.

Secara bersamaan Nagato dan Naruto melihat ke depan. Mereka melihat jika sosok pemuda bermata _onyx_, dengan rambut dikuncir satu, berdiri di depan mereka. Orang tersebut sangatlah mirip dengan Sasuke, jika tidak terdapat guratan garis kasar yang melintang di sebelah kiri-kanan hidungnya. Siapa orang ini? Bukankah orang ini adalah orang yang mengambil permen karet kepunyaan Kyuubi di podium pada saat acara penerimaan murid baru? Nagato—Naruto saling pandang. Mereka mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak atas kemunculan pemuda di depan mereka.

"Selamat datang di duniaku..," kata pemuda di depan Naruto—Nagato, dengan ekspresi _stoic_, dan terlihat sangat bosan. Sedangkan Nagato dan Naruto hanya bisa saling pandang—heran dengan kemunculan seorang Uchiha di depan mereka.

_Jangan bilang kita akan menjadi pembokat sekolah ini?_

Batin Nagato dan Naruto—miris.

.

Ha—ah, sabar ya kalian berdua!

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Ruang kepala sekolah…_

Di dalam sebuah ruangan besar, seorang pria ber-masker sedang memandang jendela besar di depannya. Seluruh pemikiran mengenai murid-murid sekolah Chukyo Gakuen terus meganggu pikirannya. Siapa yang kali ini akan menjadi sosok bibit unggul? Siapa yang pada tahun ini akan mencetak sebuah prestasi yang mengagumkan dalam segi mental maupun otak? Kelulusan kemarin tidaklah ada yang sesuai dengan kriteria Chukyo Gakuen! Tahun kemarin juga. Ha—ah, rupanya populasi manusia unggulan dalam segi mental dan tingkah laku di dunia ini semakin sedikit.

"Jadi, berapa orang murid yang telah berhasil terjaring untuk tahun ini?" tanya pria _ber-masker_ pada asistennya yang merupakan pria berambut kecokelatan dengan luka yang melintang di hidungnya.

"Dua Kakashi-sama..," jawab pria tersebut pada kepala sekolah Chukyo Gakuen.

Pria _ber-masker_ tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dua? Salah satunya Uchiha, kah?" tanya Kakashi pada asistennya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Untuk kali ini, bukan!" jawab asisten Kakashi dengan nada kecewa. "Kedua-duanya adalah Uzumaki, dan salah satunya keturunan dari 'beliau' Kakashi-sama..," lanjutnya, hingga membuat Kakashi terdiam—terkejut dengan kabar yang diberikan oleh asistennya.

Beliau?

"Akhirnya, keturunan kedua dari dia telah terjaring?" tanya Kakashi—penasaran.

"Ya..," jawab sang asisten sebelum pamit pada boss-nya.

_Namikaze lagi, ahn?_

_Ini sangat menarik!_

Batin Kakashi dengan senyuman tipis dari balik _masker-nya_.

.

.

Ha—ah, perjalanan dua Uzumaki masihlah terlalu jauh.

Sangatlah terlalu jauh!

_**Bersambung..**_

* * *

Bagaimana ceritanya?

Mau apdet cepat atau tidak?

Semua review akan terjawab di dalam cerita ini *plak.  
-Ngebut ngetik-

Suka? Tidak suka? Silahkan review!

Tunjukan penghormatan dengan apdet cepat! #hajar.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pemuda berambut perak memandang pria di depannya. Pria berambut pirang dengan senyuman menawan, hingga membuat pemuda tersebut terkagum-kagum memandangi dirinya. Orang seperti ini sangatlah jarang pemuda tersebut temui. Dia seperti seorang malaikat yang hanya mempunyai perintah-perintah Tuhan mengenai kebaikan di dalam dirinya. Terlebih ketika dia tersenyum kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri dapat membuat orang tenang karena senyum tulusnya. Ya, pria yang sangat mencintai lingkungan ini sungguh sempurna, terlebih ketika seorang istri hebat yang selalu berada di sisinya. _

_Pria tersebut meletakan tangannya di pundak pemuda di depannya. "Jika kau bertemu dengan mereka, tolong ajari mereka berdua..," katanya pada pemuda tersebut, di saat dua buah kado digenggam pemuda tersebut dengan erat. "Hanya itulah pesanku..," lanjut pria tersebut. Ekspresinya berubah sedih. "Ajarkan mereka mengenai kehidupan yang lebih baik.."_

_Dengan ekspresi datar sang pemuda tersebut menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya..," jawabnya, di balik masker yang selalu dia kenakan. "Percayakan padaku, sensei!"_

_Sejenak sang pria berambut pirang tersebut memandang mata pemuda di depannya. Ia seperti mencari sesuatu di dalam mata pemuda tersebut. Kesungguhan. Pria tersebut mencari hal tersebut pada mata sang pemuda. Ya, dan dia mendapatkan itu semua. Ha—ah, meskipun terdengar tidak bertanggung jawab, tetapi pria berambut pirang tersebut bisa yakin jika anaknya akan jatuh di tangan orang yang tepat. _

"_Arigatou~" kata sang pria setelah beberapa detik keheningan terjadi di antara mereka berdua. _

* * *

**Crimson Ties Behind The Scene**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M**

**Warn: OOC, miss typo, kekerasan di sekolah, dan lain-lain..**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Uchiha Itachi  
**

* * *

"Pertarungan di antara asrama putih dan hitam?" Sasuke membeo, ketika mendengar penjelasan orang-orang di depannya.

"Ya..," jawab Suigetsu, pria yang sejak tadi mengantar Sasuke ke markas asrama hitam.

Sasuke memandang punggung pemuda yang berjalan di depannya, Suigetsu. Pemuda berambut biru yang memiliki gigi seperti ikan hiu. Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti kenapa gigi Suigetsu bisa seperti itu. Tetapi, Sasuke yakin jika Nagato dan Naruto ada di sini, mereka berdua akan mengatakan jika Suigetsu tidak pernah diajari sikat gigi oleh ibunya dimasa dia kecil. Hahaha. Dasar dua orang itu! Dimanapun mereka, Sasuke selalu memikirkannya.

Selama perjalanan menuju ke markas asrama hitam, Sasuke diceritakan oleh Suigetsu banyak hal mengenai tetek-bengek sekolah yang dia masuki. Tidak disangka jika sekolah ini mempunyai banyak hal-hal aneh dan cukup tidak wajar di dalam sistem pendidikannya. Di mulai dari dibaginya para murid berdasarkan asrama hitam—putih, hingga pertarungan yang terjadi di antara kedua asrama tersebut. Ha—ah, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pihak sekolah, namun kata Suigetsu untuk bertahan hidup di dalam sekolah, setiap murid haruslah belajar untuk membela asrama yang mereka diami.

Banyak sekali hal-hal yang diperebutkan di dalam sekolah ini oleh asrama hitam dan putih. Dimulai dari awal masuk saja mereka sudah memperebutkan murid-murid yang dinilai berbakat oleh pihak sekolah. Nah, daftar penilaian untuk anak-anak yang baru masuk tersebut ditempelkan oleh pihak sekolah, dan dapat dilihat oleh para penghuni kedua asrama tersebut di dalam markas mereka masing-masing. Hahaha. Sekarang Sasuke tahu kenapa Naruto bisa tidak diundang oleh kedua asrama. Sasuke menduga jika nama Naruto tidaklah dimunculkan oleh pihak sekolah, atau penilaian untuk Naruto dari pihak sekolah tidaklah sesuai dengan kriteria kedua asrama.

_Menyebalkan!_

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya—sebal.

Setelah selesai memperebutkan murid-murid baru yang berbakat hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, Suigetsu yang merupakan anak tingkat dua di Chukyo Gakuen mengatakan pada Sasuke jika sekolah akan mempersiapkan perijinan untuk memulai pertarungan. Ya, pertarungan yang dilakukan oleh kedua asrama adalah untuk memperebutkan daerah-daerah yang ada di dalam lingkungan sekolah, seperti kamar mandi, tempat tidur, kantin, bahkan hingga ruangan untuk olah raga pun. Namun, tenang saja! Pertarungan tersebut boleh diadakan jika disekapati oleh kedua asrama, dan sesuai dengan jam yang diberlakukan sekolah untuk bertarung.

Intinya, di saat hari-hari khusus, seperti minggu-minggu ujian kedua asrama dilarang keras untuk bertarung, dan jika melanggar maka hukuman yang cukup berat akan menghantui asrama yang menyerang terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke semakin merasa jika sekolah ini tidaklah masuk akal. Terlebih ketika Sasuke mulai memikirkan begitu banyaknya alumni Chukyo Gakuen yang mengagung-agungkan cara mengajar sekolah ini. Ha—ah, ini benar-benar gila! Tetapi, Sasuke harus bertahan. Dia harus menyelidiki banyak hal mengenai kakaknya. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kakaknya di dalam keadaan tragis seperti itu. Dia harus mencari sebab-akibat kakaknya melakukan tindakan di luar Uchiha seperti itu.

Lanjut lagi ke dalam cerita asrama.

Selain memperebutkan daerah-daerah di sekitar sekolah, dan mencapnya hingga asrama lawan tidak bisa memakai daerah tersebut, sekolah pun sesekali akan mengadakan sayembara. Bagi Sasuke sayembara tersebut akan terdengar biasa jika hadiahnya hanyalah buku pelajaran atau tiket makan di kantin selama beberapa bulan. Tetapi, jika setiap teve plasma akan dipasangkan di setiap kamar anggota asrama pemenang, bukankah itu hadiah yang sangat menggiurkan? Terlebih, kehidupan asrama terkadang cukup membosankan dan banyak melakukan aktivitas diluar gedung. Haha. Sesekali menyendiri alias istirahat di dalam kamar sambil menonton teve plasma bukankah sangat menyenangkan? Ya, menyenangkan bagi pemenang, jika yang kalah? Harus meratapi nasib sambil mencari kesenangan baru diluar asramanya sendiri.

Uchiha bungsu sibuk memikirkan banyak hal. Ia sibuk bertanya-tanya di dalam dirinya sendiri. Kenapa sistem seperti ini bisa muncul di dalam sekolah? Apakah sistem seperti ini tidaklah konyol? Ha—ah, apakah banyak sekali orang-orang Chukyo Gakuen yang bekerja di pemerintahan, dan media masa hingga sistem pengajaran seperti ini tidak terdengar oleh orang awam? Lalu, bagaimana jika ada orang yang tidak bertahan di dalam salah satu asrama? Apakah orang tersebut bisa pindah ke asrama lain atau dia akan dihukum karena menjadi seorang penghianat? Pertanyaan terakhir di dalam benak Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan orang yang tidak dipilih oleh kedua asrama?

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia memandang punggung Suigetsu lekat-lekat. "Jika tidak masuk ke dalam dua asrama itu apa yang akan terjadi?" tanyanya pada Suigetsu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Suigetsu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tidak masuk ke dalam kedua asrama? Suigetsu mengingat sosok pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang nama marganya sudah cukup terkenal di Chukyo Gakuen. Itachi Uchiha. Dia adalah salah satu pemuda yang tidak masuk ke dalam dua asrama. Namun, bagaimana nasibnya? Dia hanya seperti gelandangan. Tinggal di tempat yang tidak layak, dan belajar di sekolah dengan keadaan yang tidak jelas. Memprihatinkan, tetapi bagaimana lagi? Setiap orang di dalam sekolah ini berpikir sebuah kesengsaraan, dan kebahagiaan adalah pilihan hidup mereka masing-masing.

Suigetsu menghela napas—berat. "Mereka tidaklah mungkin bertahan di lingkungan sekolah ini tanpa makan dan perlengkapan kehidupan mereka..," kata Suigetsu. Berpikir jika hanya akan ada satu orang yang seperti Uchiha Itachi di dunia ini. Bertahan hidup di dalam sekolah, walaupun setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti merasakan kemirisan. "Kemungkinan besar mereka akan kembali ke rumah…," lanjutnya, di saat Sasuke hanya terdiam—mencerna setiap perkataan Suigetsu.

Sasuke menerawang sejenak. Ia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban yang selalu ada dibenaknya semenjak kemunculan kakaknya di dalam sekolah ini. Sebenarnya, masuk ke dalam asrama apa Uchiha Itachi? Apakah dia ditindas oleh teman-temannya, hingga di saat penerimaan murid baru bersikap menyedihkan seperti itu? Apakah orang-orang di dalam Chukyo Gakuen begitu kuat, hingga kakaknya yang sangat hebat bisa ditindas? Atau… apakah ada kemungkinan jika kakaknya tidak masuk ke dalam dua asrama besar tersebut? Jika iya, kenapa dia tidak pulang? Kenapa kakaknya masih bertahan di dalam sekolah ini? Bagaimana cara dia bertahan? Semakin banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam otak Uchiha bungsu, namun Sasuke tetap merasa senang jika Naruto—Nagato akan pulang dari sekolah ini.

_Pulang?_

_Bagus!_

_Dengan begitu.._

_Naruto dan Nagato aman.._

_Merekat tidak terlibat di dalam sistem gila sekolah ini.._

Sasuke menghela napas—lega, merasa bersyukur jika kedua temannya kemungkinan besar akan pulang karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di dalam sekolah ini.

Merasa kepasifan Sasuke, Suigetsu membalikan badannya untuk memandang Uchiha bungsu. "Ada apa Uchiha?" tanya Suigetsu, ketika Sasuke hanya terdiam—tidak berbicara sama sekali.

Sasuke menatap Suigetsu dengan ekspresi dingin nan datar. "Bukan urusanmu..," jawabnya tenang—cuek.

Bu—bukan urusan?

Suigetsu mengedipkan matanya, ketika matanya melihat Sasuke seperti alien yang baru saja turun ke bumi. Ini orang sombong sekali. Sejak tadi hanya Suigetsu saja yang banyak bicara, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan satu atau tiga patah kata. Ha—ah, iritnya ngomong Sasuke masihlah wajar dibenak Suigetsu, hal yang tidak wajar adalah ketika Sasuke hanya bersikap dingin atau acuh pada orang yang telah bercerita banyak pada dirnya.

Suigetsu berhenti memandangi Sasuke. "Chk," decak Suigetsu—kesal. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, dengan ambisi tidak akan berbicara lagi pada Sasuke.

_Dasar orang sombong!_

Suigetsu membatin—kesal sendiri.

.

Sasuke terhanyut di dalam pikirannya, ketika kakinya terus melangkah ke arah markas asrama hitam. Sangat lucu. Baru saja Sasuke berpisah sebentar dengan kedua sahabatnya, ia merasa kesepian. Sasuke merasa tidak akan kerasan di sekolah ini jika tidak ada Naruto dan Nagato. Ha—ah, seandainya Sasuke tidaklah mengingat kakaknya, ia pasti akan membuat keputusan seperti Nagato. Pergi dari sekolah untuk menyusul Naruto. Tetapi, apa boleh buat? Sasuke masih memilih suatu ikatan yang terlalu kuat dan sulit untuk diputuskan dengan salah satu penghuni sekolah ini.

_Ini mungkin adalah terbaik.._

_Naruto, Nagato…_

_Aku akan menyusul kalian.._

_Setelah menemui kebenaran mengenai…_

_Kakakku…_

Batin Sasuke—menghibur dirinya sendiri.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Kamar mandi…_

_Depan wastafel.._

"PELAYAN?!" seru Nagato, dan Naruto—_shock_, dengan penjelasan Itachi mengenai posisi mereka, dan keanehan sistem pendidikan di sekolah ini.

Naruto memandang pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya dengan tatapan bingung. Ah, ini gila! Sekolah ini terbagi menjadi dua asrama yang sama-sama kuat, dan mereka bukanlah orang yang berada di dalam kedua asrama kuat tersebut? Bagaimana cara mereka hidup, ketika orang-orang penghuni asrama tersebut sibuk memperebutkan kantin, tempat tinggal, dan tempat-tempat kehidupan lainnya? Ini membingungkan. Ini aneh. Terlebih Naruto merasa lebih sinting, ketika mendengar dari mulut Itachi, jika mereka akan lebih banyak bertemu level atas, dan menjadi pelayan level tersebut.

Level atas?

Mhm.. yap!

Apabila ada level atas tentu ada level bawah, dan menengah, dong?

Setiap asrama memiliki tingkatan level di dalamnya. Tingkatan tersebut bisa diukur oleh pengaruhnya orang-orang tersebut di dalam asrama. Semakin dia membawa kebaikan ke dalam asrama, maka orang tersebut semakin tinggi level-nya. Ya, bisa dibilang prestasi, tingkat egois dalam daya saing sangat diperhitungkan untuk kemajuan level seseorang di dalam asramanya. Alhasil, semakin tinggi level, maka orang-orang di dalam level tersebut semakin kuat. Oh, iya! Di dalam satu asrama hanya terdapat tiga level, yaitu bawah, menengah, dan atas. Semua pembagian tingkatan di dua asrama sama, tidak ada yang berbeda-beda.

"Hn..," jawab Uchiha sulung—tenang.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak disangka pemuda yang tidak mempunyai teman ini adalah kakaknya Sasuke. Ha—ah, jauh sekali seperti adiknya. Itachi tampak lebih tidak ada emosional, ketika menghadapi lingkungannya. Uchiha sulung cenderung lebih banyak berbicara hal-hal yang perlu dibicarakan saja ketimbang bertanya-tanya mengenai asal-usul Naruto maupun Nagato. Ha—ah, sebenarnya, kenapa Itachi bisa tidak masuk ke dalam dua asrama? Kenapa Uchiha sulung menjadi seorang pelayan level atas? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Naruto bertanya mengenai hal tersebut pada Itachi, tetapi Uchiha sulung hanya terdiam—tidak mau menjelaskan hal tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Nagato, hingga membuat lamunan Naruto mengenai Sasuke dan Itachi terhentikan.

Naruto kembali fokus pada dunia nyata. Ia memandang Itachi yang sejak tadi membasuh mukanya kini sibuk meminum air yang berasa dari keran. Oh, my God! Apa yang sedang dilakukan Uchiha sulung? Kenapa dia minum air yang berasal dari keran? Haduh, meskipun pemerintah menyiapkan keran-keran di taman-taman kota Konoha untuk diminum, tetapi meminum air dari keran sekolah Chukyo Gakuen yang jelas-jelas di sebuah pulau terpencil belum tentu sehat, kan? Naruto _sweatdrop_ nyaris nangis. Jika dia tidak mati karena cuaca, dia pasti mati karena tingkah hidupnya yang mulai tidak jelas.

"Minum..," jawab Uchiha sulung santai, seperti hal yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang biasa.

Nagato menelan ludahnya, berharap Itachi mengerti perkataan atau pertanyaannya. "Aku tahu kau minum, tetapi apa kau gila? Air yang sedang kau minum belum tentu sehat atau ste—steril..," kata Nagato dengan nada mulai bergetar ketakutan. Ia langsung memeluk Naruto sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak Naruto. "Aku tidak kuat iman jika begini, Nar..," katanya, nangis tidak jelas, ketika melihat ekspresi Itachi yang begitu datar. Seperti seorang istri yang minta dipulangkan oleh suaminya.

"Sebaiknya kalian minum karena bagi orang-orang seperti kita air itu sangatlah sulit untuk didapatkan..," informasi Itachi, tidak peduli dengan tangisan Nagato, atau rutukan Naruto karena tingkah pola hidup Itachi yang selalu membuat kedua anak baru tersebut merasa ngeri.

Nagato memandang Itachi kembali, ketika selesai menyusutkan ingus di baju Naruto, dan membuat sang Uzumaki membuka-tutup mulutnya, jijik dengan ingus Nagato. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nagato dengan suara tangis yang dibuat-buatnya.

Itachi berjalan ke arah ujung deretan wastafel. Dia mengambil tisu yang tersimpan di dalam sebuah kotak—terbuat dari logam _silver_, dan tertempel di ujung wastafel tersebut. "Terkadang air dari kamar mandi yang di dekat markas kita mati, jadi jika sudah malam sangatlah repot untuk mencari kamar mandi yang kosong, dan tidak digunakan oleh penghuni salah satu asrama besar..," kata Itachi sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena air.

Ma—mati?

Naruto tahu jika kamar mandi yang mereka gunakan sekarang ini adalah kamar mandi milik team hitam. Uzumaki tahu karena di depan pintu kamar mandi ini ada sebuah stiker ikan koi berwarna hitam yang berposisi membentuk setengah lingkaran. Ha—ah, informasi tersebut berasal dari Uchiha Itachi yang jelas-jelas sudah cukup lama berada di sekolah ini. Alhasil, Naruto percaya saja, dan akan melihat stiker-stiker di setiap gedung yang akan dia kunjungi nanti.

Balik lagi ke kamar mandi!

Diakibatkan jarak kamar mandi yang terlalu jauh dengan gedung-gedung kepunyaan asrama hitam—putih, dan airnya sering mati mengakibatkan kamar mandi ini jarang sekali digunakan. Akhirnya, kamar mandi mewah, bersih ini hanyalah digunakan oleh Itachi seorang—selama ini. Chk, selesai memikirkan kamar mandi, otak Naruto kembali mengingat asupan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Astaga! Jika tidak ada minum, dia bisa mati dehidrasi. Mending dia minum air keran daripada mati konyol karena kehausan. Setidaknya dia sudah berusaha bertahan hidup sebelum mati. Hahaha. Naruto sudah mulai merasa gila, layaknya Itachi.

"Apa?!" seru Naruto dan Nagato—bersamaan. Mereka berdua tidak mau mati konyol karena kehausan. "—jika kita mau ke belakang atau minum bagaimana?" lanjut mereka, berharap Itachi mempunyai solusi yang baik untuk masalah Nagato dan Naruto di masa depan nanti.

Itachi menatap Nagato dan Naruto sejenak. Ia seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi sulit untuk mengatakannya. Alhasil, Itachi hanya mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah cubical. Ia menatap sebuah benda berwarna putih yang selalu ada di dalam cubical. Alhasil, dengan gerakan perlahan dan takut, Nagato—Naruto mengikuti arah mata Itachi. Mereka berdua menelan ludah mereka, berharap imajinasi mereka hanyalah mimpi buruk semata atau lebih tepatnya candaan Uchiha. Ha—ah, namun kenyataan adalah kenyataan. Nagato dan Naruto tetap melihat sebuah toilet di dalam cubical tersebut. Mereka berdua tetap melihat sebuah cairan yang tergenang di dalam toilet tersebut.

A—ampun..

Nagato dan Naruto nyaris nangis di tempat—tidak bisa membayangkan masa depan mereka setelah lulus dari Chukyo Gakuen.

.

_Dimana ada air disitulah kita minum, Nar!_

Kata _Author_ yang ingin dibantai Naruto dan Nagato.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Setelah melihat dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam asrama hitam, Sasuke mengakui jika gedung untuk asrama hitam sangat mewah. Setiap langkah kaki Sasuke dikawal oleh cahaya-cahaya lilin yang tersimpan di setiap pinggir dinding. Selain, itu batu-batu alam yang menjadi bagian dinding sangat cocok menjadi sebuah tembok dari asrama hitam ini. Ha—ah, batu granit yang dipijak Sasuke begitu mengkilap dan membuat hayalan Sasuke akan kakaknya semakin kuat. Astaga! Kenapa Sasuke berpikir jika kakaknya yang mengepel lantai ini hingga bersih? Ha—ah, tidak mungkin! Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Sasuke terus memikirkan kakaknya, hingga dirinya sudah tiba di dalam sebuah ruangan kerja para level atas dari asrama hitam.

Sasuke disambut oleh satu-satunya level atas yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Owh… Sasuke!" seru orang tersebut yang merupakan sepupu Sasuke, Obito. Ia hendak memeluk Uchiha bungsu. "Sa—" suara Obito terhentikan, dan iapun berhenti berusaha untuk memeluk Sasuke, ketika mata Sasuke menatap dirinya dengan dingin dan sangat menusuk. "Hahaha… tetap dingin selalu..," gumam Obito pada dirinya sendiri, ketika merasakan aura Sasuke yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

Melihat Obito, mata Sasuke memincing tajam. Jadi, orang ini yang merupakan tim hitam? Sungguh aneh! Kenapa bisa kakaknya terlihat terpuruk seperti itu, ketika Obito menjadi ketua asrama hitam. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia mengingat jika Obito adalah salah satu orang yang mentertawakan kakaknya, ketika Itachi mengambil permen karet bekas Namikaze sulung di atas podium pada saat penerimaan murid baru. Sialan! Jika bukan karena kakaknya, Sasuke tidak sudi berada di dalam sekolah ini. Ha—ah, semua yang dia lakukan hanya untuk saudaranya sampai-sampai teman-temannya pun dia tinggalkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Obito—memecahkan keheningan "Apakah kau menyukai gedung asrama hitam?" lanjut Obito ketika tatapan Sasuke hanya terlihat bosan.

"Biasa saja..," jawab Sasuke, singkat dan tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Sebagai seorang Uchiha tentu sangat mudah bagi Obito untuk mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Uchiha lainnya. Walaupun Sasuke nampak tenang, tetapi secara selintas dapat terlihat emosi kemarahan, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan dari sorot pemuda bermata _onyx_ tersebut. Ya, tampaknya kabar tidak diterimanya sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil di dua asrama membuat Sasuke menjadi sedih. Tetapi, Obito tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia tidak ingin memelihara sesuatu yang tidak berguna di tempat berbahaya seperti ini.

"Ha—ah, aku sudah mendengar desas-desus mengenai dua sahabatmu..," kata Obito. Ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk berjalan ke arah kursi kerjanya. Setelah itu, Obito memandang Sasuke dari balik punggungnya sambil tersenyum mengejek, ketika tangannya menyentuh pinggir meja. "Aku turut prihatin..," kata Obito—menyebalkan.

Uchiha bungsu nyaris menggertakan giginya. Orang ini… dia memang brengsek! Sebagai ketua asrama hitam pasti dialah orang yang berpengaruh besar dalam penerimaan murid baru di dalam asramanya. Menyebalkan dan sungguh memuakan. Sasuke mulai berpikir buruk mengenai Obito. Ia mulai memikirkan jika Obito ikut ambil peran dalam kesengsaraan yang diterima Uchiha sulung.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum menyebalkan, membalas senyuman Obito, ketika kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana. "Untuk seorang Uchiha kau terlalu banyak bicara Obito…," kata Sasuke, membalas perkataan Obito dengan tenang. Tidak peduli umur Obito yang lebih tua, Sasuke tidak ingin menyebut embel-embel kakak, senpai, atau apapun pada Obito.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar langkah kaki—cepat—yang bergerak ke arah Uchiha bungsu.

SRET!

Seseorang tiba-tiba mengarahkan tendangan ke arah samping tubuh Uchiha bungsu.

BUK!

Sasuke menahan tendangan tersebut dengan bagian tangan kanannya, ketika matanya masih terpejam dengan erat, dan tangan kiri yang masih masuk ke dalam saku celana.

Diam..

Diam..

Suasana menjadi hening seketika di saat Sasuke masih mencoba menahan tendangan orang yang menyerangnya dengan tangannya.

Obito memandang Sasuke, dan orang yang menyerang Uchiha bungsu secara bergiliran. Tidak disangka oleh Obito serangan Suigetsu bisa ditangkis oleh Sasuke dengan sangat mudah. Berbeda seperti kakaknya, tatapan Sasuke begitu tajam, dan daya tarung Sasuke untuk mempertahankan diri begitu mantap. Ya, bisa dibilang, walaupun Sasuke adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi, mereka berdua sunggulah berbeda. Sasuke bisa dikatakan lebih bermanfaat bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya dibandingkan Itachi.

"Tenang, tenang, Suigetsu!" kata Obito, menenangkan anak kelas dua yang tiba-tiba menyerang Uchiha bungsu. "Di dalam keluargaku berkata dingin dan ketus sudahlah biasa..," kata Obito. Ia memegang belakang lehernya—tiba-tiba pegal sambil bergumam tidak jelas. "Tolong antar sepupuku yang satu ini ke dalam kamarnya..," pinta Obito pada Suigetsu, tidak mau pertengkaran heboh terjadi di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Suigetsu menurunkan kakinya. Ia memandang Obito sambil berdecak kesal. "Kamar mana?" tanyanya pada Obito.

Mendengar perkataan Suigetsu, Obito memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau pikir kamar mana lagi?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba kesal.

Suigetsu berpikir—sejenak. Sasuke ini adalah murid baru, tentu dia harus berada di dalam level rendah. Jika tidak, apa tanggapan anak-anak lain dari asrama hitam mengenai Obito? Ha—ah, Suigetsu tahu jika Obito adalah orang yang selalu memegang keadilan. Dia tidak pernah pilih kasih terhadap anak buahnya. Alhasil, Suigetsu tahu jika Obito pasti menginginkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam asrama hitam berlevel rendah terlebuh dahulu sebelum naik ke dalam leveil tengah, dan tinggi.

"Level bawah?" tanya Suigetsu, dengan tenang.

BRAK!

Obito memukul meja—berlebihan, dan membuat Suigetsu terlonjak kaget, sedangkan Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya setelah berhasil mengontrol rasa kagetnya.

"KAU PIKIR DIA SIAPA?!" tanya Obito sambil menunjuk Sasuke, berlebihan dan hanya dianggap konyol oleh kedua orang di depannya. "DIA UCHIHA!" serunya, dan membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Merasa aneh dengan sikap Obito yang bawel dan tampak sekali bukan seorang Uchiha.

_Uchiha, ahn?_

_Kakakku pun seorang Uchiha.._

Batin Sasuke, tidak mengerti kenapa Obito bisa membela dirinya dan mengakui Uchiha bungsu adalah seorang Uchiha, sedangkan pada Itachi tidak mengakuinya sama sekali.

Suigetsu berpikir sejenak. "A—ah, jika begitu kamar level atas?" tanyanya, kembali menjawab pertanyaan Obito dengan ketidakyakinan.

Obito menatap Suigetsu sejenak. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya. "Dia anak baru..," jawabnya, tenang.

Mendengar perkataan Obito, Suigetsu memutar kedua bola matanya. Dasar sok ketua! Kenapa hanya untuk mengatakan Sasuke berada di level tengah saja susahnya setengah mati. Ha—ah, Suigetsu tersenyum iblis ketika mengerti akan sesuatu. Obito tidak mau Sasuke berada di level bawah, tetapi Obito pun tidak enak jika menempatkan Sasuke di level atas. Alhasil, Sasuke hanya berada di level menengah saja. Sungguh licik orang ini. Tidak heran jika sebentar lagi Sasuke akan naik level. Suigetsu menggertakan giginya, tidak suka hanya karena Sasuke seorang Uchiha bisa melewati dirinya—yang untuk berada di level menengah saja susahnya setengah mati.

"Baik Obito-sama…," jawab Suigetsu dengan tenang. "Sasuke Uchiha resmi menjadi penghuni level menengah..," lanjutnya, ketika Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tetek-bengek level di dalam asramanya. Setelah itu Suigetsu mengalihkan fokusnya pada Uchiha bungsu. "Ayo!" ajaknya pada pemuda berambut emo yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

Sasuke akan keluar ruangan kerja para level atas—mengikuti Suigetsu ketika suara Obito kembali terdengar.

"Tunggu!" seru Obito, memerintah Sasuke untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu secara bersamaan menghentikan langkah kaki mereka untuk membalikan badan, dan memandang Obito.

"Setelah kau selesai menunjukan kamar pada Sasuke…," Obito tersenyum manis, hingga kedua matanya nya terpejam. "Bawa dia ke tempatku kembali agar dia bisa melihat pertunjukan yang sangat menarik..," katanya, sembari membuka matanya secara langsung, dan memperlihatkan ketajaman mata seorang Uchiha.

"A—ah, iya!" melihat ketajaman mata Obito, Suigetsu menjadi gugup. Ia langsung menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti dengan perkataan Obito.

Sasuke memandang Obito dengan pandangan yang sama tajamnya dengan sang ketua asrama hitam. Setelah itu, Uchiha bungsu membalikan badannya, tidak mau berlama-lama berhadapan dengan sepupunya yang sudah sangat dicap buruk oleh Sasuke sendiri. Sial! Semenjak melihat kakaknya terpuruk, dan sepupu-sepupunya yang lain hidup enak di dalam asrama-asrama besar, Sasuke menjadi tidak ada simpatik pada keluarganya yang lain, kecuali keluarga intinya dan teman-temannya.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke membuka pintu di depannya.

"Daaah, Sasuke~" kata Obito, dengan senyuman manis kembali, melambaikan tangan pada Uchiha bungsu yang begitu dingin, namun tidak digubris oleh Sasuke sama sekali.

.

Ha—ah, jika Obito tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas mengenai nasib kakaknya selama ini di sekolah, Sasuke tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang tersebut.

Sampai kapanpun.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Mata Naruto dan Nagato membulat melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Oke, mereka harus kagum atau menangis untuk sekarang ini tidaklah tahu. Oh my God! Jadi, ini adalah tempat istirahat mereka? Sebuah tempat yang banyak sekali tumpukan kayu dan besi-besi bekas di setiap penjurunya. Selain itu, di tempat tersebut pun terdapat banyak rak kayu yang menempel pada tembok-tembok berwarna abu belum dicat.

"I—ini tempat apa?!" gumam Nagato, merasa ngeri dengan tempat suram yang bagi dirinya sangat tidak layak untuk ditempati.

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berusaha melihat dengan jelas benda-benda di sekelilingnya dari cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari lampu bohlam berwarna kuning yang tergantung di tengah ruangan. Aissshhhh, jika begini bagaimana cara mereka belajar? Stop contact untuk charger hape saja tampaknya tidak ada. Namikaze terus berjalan, dengan diikuti Nagato sampai pada ke depan rak. Nagato dan Naruto pun memandang benda-benda yang terdapat di dalam rak kayu tersebut.

Mata Nagato membelalak, berlebihan. "U—uwooooo?!" serunya dengan wajah terkejut dengan kagum. Ia terkesima dengan 'sesuatu' yang berada di dalam rak tersebut. "Ja—jamur?!" serunya semakin heboh. "Nar, banyak jamur, Nar!" seru Nagato, hingga membuat ruangan—tempatnya beristirahat—ribut dengan suaranya sendiri.

Naruto memandang ke arah dalam rak. _Oh my God!_ Rupanya banyak sekali bungkusan plastik yang berbentuk tabung dan berisi serbuk gergaji. Dari ujung plastik yang terbuka tersebut muncul jamur-jamur berwarna putih yang masihlah kecil untuk dikonsumsi. Mhm… Nagato dan Naruto memandang jamur tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar. Mereka berdua berhayal akan dimasak apa jamur seperti ini ketika sudah besar. Tanpa banyak bicara, Nagato dan Naruto mulai menggerakan tangan mereka untuk menyentuh jamur tersebut ketika Uchiha sulung berseru—keluar dari sikap aslinya.

"JANGAN SENTUH!" seru Uchiha sulung, melarang Naruto dan Nagato untuk menyentuh jamur-jamur yang berada di dalam rak, dan sengaja dibudidayakan. "Ba—banyak kutu atau serangga kecil berwarna pirang jika kau menyentuh jamur tersebut..," kata Itachi, menjelaskan sebab-akibat Naruto—Nagato tidak boleh memegang jamur. Ia hanya berteriak sesuai instruksi dan pengalaman Author yang pernah memelihara jamur.

Se—serangga pirang?

Nagato memandang Naruto, seperti mengatakan jika anaknya Naruto telah mengungsi pada jamur.

Nagato dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidak menyentuh jamur tersebut. Mereka memandang Uchiha sulung yang sedang sibuk duduk di atas kursi cokelat yang terletak di tengah ruangan—sambil mengselonjorkan kakinya pada kotak besar terbuat dari kayu—dengan pandangan iba, merasa semakin khawatir dengan pola hidup anak yang terbuang dari sekolah. Di atas paha Itachi terdapat sebuah buku yang tampaknya buku perpustakaan.

"Untuk apa kau memelihara jamur?" tanya Nagato pada Itachi, penasaran dengan tingkah Uchiha sulung untuk kali ini.

"Makananku beberapa minggu lagi..," jawab Itachi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Ma—makanan beberapa minggu lagi?

"HAH?!" seru Nagato dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

Gi—gila! Jangan bilang orang ini hanya makan beberapa minggu sekali. Memangnya dia ini ular atau apa bisa bertahan untuk tidak makan selama kurang lebih tiga bulan. Aisssshh, Naruto dan Nagato mulai berpikir jika orang di depannya ini bukanlah manusia atau murid. Mereka berpikir jika Itachi adalah tarzan yang diundang Chukyo Gakuen untuk belajar beradaptasi dengan manusia di sekolah. Naruto dan Nagato memandang lekat-lekat Uchiha sulung. Mereka berantisitipasi jika sebuah kecoa atau temannya tarzan akan muncul dari rambut Itachi yang sejak tadi selalu terikat.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku pada Naruto dan Nagato, sehingga membuat kedua anak baru tersebut kepergok sedang memandangi Itachi. "Kalian pilihlah tempat sesuai selera kalian..," kata Uchiha sulung di saat Nagato dan Naruto menjadi salah tingkah, merasa tidak enak karena memandangi Uchiha sulung seperti Itachi adalah seorang tarzan masuk kota. "Jangan sungkan-sungkan..," jawab Uchiha sulung sebelum kembali membaca buku.

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Nagato dan Naruto mulai mencari tempat untuk mereka duduk atau berbaring. Mhm.. dimana ya mereka duduk? Naruto melihat ke sepenjuru arah. Hanya ada barang rongsokan dan rak-rak berisi jamur. Astaga! Jadi ini yang disebut gudang bekas lapangan bulu tangkis? Sungguh menyedihkan dan tidak lucu sama sekali. Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa jadi bahan duduknya, ketika Nagato langsung duduk di atas keramik terbuat dari semen tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Sedang apa kau, Nar?" tanya Nagato, ketika Naruto hanya berputar-putar di tempat tidak jelas, seperti seekor anak anjing yang sedang mengejar ekornya. "Seperti anjing saja berputar-putar di tempat..," kata Nagato, ketika Naruto hanya membuat dirinya merasa pusing.

Naruto berhenti berputar tepat di depan Nagato. Ia nyengir kuda, ketika Nagato mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mencari posisi enak..," jawab Naruto—tenang.

GUBRAK!

Nagato nyaris terjatuh akibat perkataan Naruto.

_Dia benar-benar seperti anak anjing.._

Batin Nagato sambil _sweatdrop_, merasa hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam Naruto sudah ikut gila seperti Uchiha sulung.

.

Haduh, ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang sangaaaatttt panjang!

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Merasa sudah hidup sudah terlanjur merana, pada akhirnya Nagato dan Naruto pasrah tiduran di atas keramik bersemen dengan tas sebagai bantal mereka. Haduh, ini sangat tragis. Mereka berdua ingin pulang jika tidak mengingat Uchiha bungsu. Tetapi, apa benar Itachi hidup seperti ini selama dua tahun? Tidakkah ini terlalu menyedihkan? Terutama ketika seorang Uchiha terkenal sebagai orang kaya. Hahaha. Mana mungkin mereka bisa beradaptasi secara langsung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ha—ah, bagaimana cara Itachi memenuhi hari-hari suramnya? Apakah dia bertindak seperti pengemis, atau bagaimana? Nagato dan Naruto memandang Uchiha sulung yang sekarang ini masih membaca buku.

Kruuuyyyuuukkk…

Terdengar suara perut lapar dari arah Nagato, sehingga membuat Naruto dan Itachi memandang Nagato dengan tatapan datar.

Nagato memandang Itachi, wajahnya memerah karena kepergok kelaparan. "Uchiha Itachi, kau mempunyai makanan atau tidak?" katanya, memanggil nama Itachi dengan lengkap, dan membuat Uchiha sulung sendiri memutar kedua bola matanya.

Itachi beranjak dari kursi. Ia berjalan ke arah Nagato dan Naruto, lalu duduk di dekat kedua anak baru tersebut. "Di sini sangat sulit makanan..," kata Uchiha sulung, mulai menjelaskan medan perang yang akan dilewati oleh Nagato dan Naruto. "Kalian harus berburu kelinci untuk mendapatkan makanan atau mencari daun-daunan yang bisa dimakan..," lanjutnya, hingga membuat Naruto dan Nagato menelan ludah mereka sendiri, merasa firasat tidak enak dengan perkataan Itachi. "Jika tidak dapat dua hal tersebut.. syukur-syukur ada serangga..," lanjutnya, dan membuat Nagato dan Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika harus memakan kecoa yang siapa tahu selalu singgah di rambut Uchiha sulung.

"A—apakah kau makan hal seperti itu setiap hari?" tanya Nagato, dengan suara bergetar ketika dirinya merasa takut untuk memakan serangga.

"….," Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Nagato, sehingga mereka berdua hanyalah saling pandang. Nagato yang memandang Itachi dengan ekspresi ketakutan, dan Itachi yang memandang Nagato dengan ekspresi tenang.

Seperti Nagato, mata Naruto menerawang _horror_ memandang Uchiha sulung. Demi para makhluk di planet namet, mereka tidak mungkin memakan serangga seperti kodok setiap hari, dan makan daun seperti monyet. Mereka butuh kehidupan yang layak. Mereka manusia. Oke, mereka tahu jika Chukyo Gakuen memberikan beasiswa pada siswa-siswa yang masuk ke dalamnya. Namun, apakah benar karena beasiswa tersebut Chukyo Gakuen bisa bertindak seenaknya pada murid-murid di dalamnya? Layak, sih! Sekolah, kan mahal. Apalagi seluruh perlengkapan kehidupan siswa selama di dalam Chukyo Gakuen di tanggung oleh pihak sekolah.

Bosan dengan rutukkan, Naruto mengingat akan sesuatu. "A—ah! Aku mempunyai ramen..," katanya, merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena selalu membawa persiapan makanan alias ramen kemanapun dia pergi.

Ra—ramen?

Mata Nagato membulat—besar, baru pertama kali merasa ramen adalah makanan dewa, ketika Naruto sibuk membuka tas baju besar yang sejak tadi dibawanya, dan ternyata isi di dalam tas baju tersebut sebagian besar adalah makanan mie instan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ramen.

"Waaaaahhhhhh..," Nagato dan Naruto memandang tas baju di bawah mereka, ketika air liur hampir menetes karena ramen tersebut.

Naruto memandang Itachi, dan Nagato. Setelah itu, dia mengambil dua bungkus cup ramen pada Itachi dan Nagato.

Nagato tersenyum memandang ramen di tangannya. "Jika mau kita bisa membagi sa—

"Kalian makan saja..," sanggah Naruto, memotong perkataan Uchiha sulung. "Hehe..," katanya sambil memijat-mijat bagian belakang lehernya, grogi.

Nagato mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang tumpukan ramen yang berada di dalam tas bajunya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Dia tidak bisa memakan ramen ini. Dia harus menahan diri. Haduh, Naruto sangat takut jika dia dan teman-temannya tidak bisa makan, ketika pasokan ramen sudahlah habis. Naruto harus mengirit sebanyak mungkin agar mereka bisa bertahan hidup, walaupun hanya makan sesuatu yang bernama ramen. Ya, lagipula walaupun Itachi adalah orang baru di dalam kehidupan Naruto, tetapi dia adalah kakak dari Sasuke, dan dia sudah cukup lama menderita di tempat ini. Hitung-hitung menghibur seseorang tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Terlebih menghibur seseorang yang begitu dekat dengan Sasuke.

Mata Naruto memandang Itachi dan Nagato secara bergiliran. "Jika kita makan ramen satu cup oleh satu orang maka..," Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia menghentikan perkataannya untuk menarik napas. "—sampai kurang dari tiga bulan—setelah aku hitung-hitung—tidak akan cukup untuk hidup kita..," lanjutnya, ketika mata Nagato dan Itachi berkedip—baru mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto.

Nagato menaruh ramen yang berada di tangannya ke dalam tas baju kepunyaan Naruto. "Ha—ah, akupun jadi tiba-tiba kenyang..," katanya, dengan tawa kecil. Setelah itu, dia memandang Itachi. "Kau saja yang makan Uchiha Itachi!" lanjutnya, ketika Uchiha sulung memandang ramen di tangannya, dengan pandangan datar.

Naruto pun merubah posisinya menjadi tiduran terlentang kembali. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di perut. "Hahaha..," tawa Naruto, mengejek Uchiha sulung. Naruto memandang Itachi dari sudut matanya. "Iya, hitung-hitung kau makan enak setelah beberapa tahun makan kelinci, daun-daunan, atau… serangga?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Nagato tiduran di samping Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul. "Makan yang banyak..," katanya, ikut-ikutan Naruto dalam memberi himbauan pada Uchiha sulung. "Kami tidur dulu..," lanjutnya, sebelum merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring—membelakangi Itachi, dengan tangan yang menjadi penopang kepalanya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Itachi hanya memandang mie ramen yang ada di tangannya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan di dalam otaknya setelah menerima ramen ini. Bagaimana dia memakan ramen ketika airnya saja tidak ada? Bagaimana dia bisa diberi ramen oleh seseorang yang baru saja kenal dirinya, ketika orang tersebut memutuskan untuk kelaparan? Terakhir, bagaimana ada seseorang yang baik padanya setelah dirinya bertahan hidup cukup lama di Chukyo Gakuen.

Mata Uchiha sulung pun memandang pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah tertidur lelap di samping Nagato. Dia tidak menyangka jika pemuda tersebut mirip sekali dengan pemuda yang beberapa tahun lalu pernah menjadi sahabatnya. Ya, pemuda yang selalu menghiasi hidupnya di waktu-waktu dulu.

Hidup memang ironis!

Selalu saja ada hal yang aneh di dalamnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Seperti yang sudah disepakati oleh kedua asrama dan tim sekolah, di malam hari ini kedua asrama akan mengadakan suatu acara untuk penyambutan anak baru. Kedua asrama tersebut akan memperlihatkan pada anak-anak baru seperti apa pertarungan yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua asrama. Ya, anak-anak baru belum boleh bertarung. Mereka hanya boleh melihat dari kejauhan dengan didampingi oleh para level atas. Benar! Bisa dibilang anak-anak dari level rendah-lah yang akan bertarung. Bukan menengah, maupun atas karena hal tersebut sangat bahaya bagi anak-anak baru.

Pemuda Uchiha yang memiliki sifat paling kalem di antar Uchiha-Uchiha lainnya memandang jendela besar di depannya. Pemuda tersebut baru saja selesai mempersiapkan pasukannya untuk pertarungan yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kertas berisi sebuah tantangan yang berasal dari asrama hitam. Oh, iya kertas tantangan tersebut sudah disebarkan pada anak-anak baru sebagai contoh surat tantangan dari asrama lain.

"Apa orang-orang _underdog_ sudah berada di posisi mereka?" tanya sang pemuda Uchiha yang tidak lain, dan tidak bukan adalah Shisui. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di belakang punggung.

Pemuda yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Shisui mengangguk sopan. Pemuda tersebut memiliki rambut putih, tubuh tinggi—kurus. Wajahnya tampak tirus berkulit pucat, dengan mata tajam. "Sudah Shisui-sama…," katanya, setelah melaporkan semua persiapan asrama putih untuk menghadapi asrama hitam.

Shisui mengangguk—tenang. "Bagus!" serunya pada pemuda suruhannya. "Ayo, Kyuubi!" ajak Shisui pada wakilnya yang hanya duduk di atas kursi depan meja kerjanya. "Kita harus siap-siap untuk hadir di pesta penyambutan anak baru..," lanjutnya, ketika Kyuubi hanya membuka-buka majalah sekolah ekspresi bosan.

"Hm..," gumam Uzumaki sulung, tidak tertarik dengan ajakan Shisui sebelum beranjak dari kursi untuk menghadiri acara yang sejak lama ditunggu-tunggu oleh ketua asrama putih.

.

Ha—ah, bagi Kyuubi akhir-akhir ini hidup selalu membosankan.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Itachi memandang bungkus ramen di tangannya. Ia sudah memakan ramen tersebut tanpa air. Hanya ditaburi bumbu dan digigit seenaknya. Sesekali Uchiha sulung membolak-balikan bungkus cup ramen tersebut. Ha—ah, kenapa dia menjadi mudah sekali tersentuh? Dahulu, sebelum masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen, Itachi selalu berpikir orang baik pada dirinya adalah wajar karena dia mempunyai segalanya. Namun, setelah dia masuk ke dalam 'hutan rimba' ini, seseorang yang baik pada dirinya pastilah membuat suatu keterkejutan tersendiri. Tidak bermaksud berlebihan, tetapi selama hidup di dalam sekolah ini, baru dua orang anak inilah yang baik pada dirinya. Sungguh lucu! Itachi tersenyum simpul, ketika pikirannya membayangkan kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

_Naruto pun merubah posisinya menjadi tiduran terlentang kembali. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di perut. "Hahaha..," tawa Naruto, mengejek Uchiha sulung. Naruto memandang Itachi dari sudut matanya. "Iya, hitung-hitung kau makan enak setelah beberapa tahun makan kelinci, daun-daunan, atau… serangga?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _

_Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Nagato tiduran di samping Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul. "Makan yang banyak..," katanya, ikut-ikutan Naruto dalam memberi himbauan pada Uchiha sulung. "Kami tidur dulu..," lanjutnya, sebelum merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring—membelakangi Itachi, dengan tangan yang menjadi penopang kepalanya. _

Itachi memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ayolah, dia telah diberi makanan oleh seseorang. Tidakkah ini sangatlah lucu, ketika Uchiha sulung menyadari siapa dirinya. Konyol. Di dalam lingkungan seperti ini semua bisa menjadi musuh dan kawan hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, sehingga apa yang dia harapkan dari kedua anak di sampingnya? Persahabatan? Kerja sama? Atau.. cinta? Mata Itachi membuka—perlahan. Ia menatap anak-anak yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya. Anak-anak yang tidak makan karena dirinya. Mereka adalah anak-anak polos yang belum tercemari. Mereka belum mengerti kejamnya dunia, dan berubah untuk beradaptasi dengan dunia kejam tersebut. Terlebih dunia di dalam Chukyo Gakuen. Sebuah dunia yang dibuat untuk membuat anak-anaknya belajar mengenai kehidupan sebenarnya.

"Chk!" Uchiha sulung berdecak kesal.

Itachi berdiri dari tempat dimana dia duduk sekarang. Ia berjalan ke arah salah satu rak kayu yang terdapat jamur di dalamnya. Setelah itu, Uchiha sulung menyingkirkan beberapa jamur dari rak tersebut. Ia meminggirkan jamur, dan mengambil sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik jamur tersebut setelah melihat ke arah Naruto dan Nagato yang sedang tertidur lelap. Itachi mengambil satu kantong kresek baju berwarna putih dari daerah belakang rak. Dari dalam kantong tersebut, ia memandang sebuah jas hitam bergaris putih di pinggirnya, dengan lambang naga merah di depan dada sebelah kanan bagian jas tersebut. Sedangkan, untuk celananya bermotif kotak-kotak hitam—putih. Semua pakaian tersebut disatukan di dalam satu kantong, dan tampak sudah cukup berdebu karena sudah lama tidak tersentuh.

Balas budi.

Di dalam diri Itachi tidak akan ada kata hutang. Ia akan membalas setiap perlakuan orang pada dirinya. Bahkan, kebaikan anak-anak baru yang didekatnya pun akan dia balas. Uchiha sulung menghela napas—berat. Ia menggenggam kantong di tangannya dengan erat. Ia belum pernah melakukan ini. Apakah boleh melakukan ini, ketika dia hanya ingin membalas perlakuan bocah-bocah itu, dan menyambut mereka seperti mereka adalah tamu spesial di dalam ruangan ini? Uchiha sulung merasa aneh sendiri. Ia merasa terlalu cepat menjadi baik hanya karena diberi sekantong ramen.

_Ini adalah efek ketika sedikit sekali orang yang baik padamu.._

_Pasti tidak apa-apa.._

_Ya, tidak apa-apa.._

_Karena.._

_Ini hanya sekali saja.._

Batin Uchiha sulung, merasa jika dia sangat mengagungkan kebaikan orang kepada dirinya, walaupun itu hanya sedikit.

Setelah memikirkan semuanya, Uchiha sulung membuka kancing kemeja berwarna oranye yang dikenakannya, hingga dirinya pun memperlihatkan sebuah kaos berwarna merah dari balik kemeja tersebut.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Berasal dari arah berlawanan tiba pemuda-pemuda yang memakai jas berwarna putih dan hitam. Jumlah mereka cukuplah banyak atau bisa dibilang nyaris memenuhi lapangan tempat mereka bertarung. Tidak ada senjata, dan hanya membawa diri. Semua sudah bersiap-siap untuk saling menyerang, ketika kedua belah pihak siap. Ya, malam pertama mereka—setelah liburan panjang telah tiba. Mereka akan memperlihatkan pertarungan yang hebat pada anak-anak baru. Tidak ada saling bunuh, dan hanya bertarung. Hal yang diperebutkan untuk kali ini adalah sebuah kantin milik asrama hitam dengan level menengah atau tidak terlalu eksklusif untuk diperebutkan.

Akhirnya, para penghuni asrama hitam—putih berlevel bawah pun saling berhadapan. Kedua anggota dari asrama tersebut saling bertatapan, siap untuk bertarung. Ini akan memalukan jika kalah. Mereka akan kehilangan muka di depan para level tertinggi, dan anak-anak baru. Dengan semangat tinggi, kedua asrama tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka berharap anak-anak baru akan puas dengan sambutan yang akan mereka berikan.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Seiring dengan angin malam yang meniup rambut mereka, semua berusaha berkonsentrasi.

Dan?

1..

2..

3..

"SERANGGGG!" teriak kedua kubu tersebut, mulai saling menyerang dan meluncurkan pukulan, maupun tendangan mereka pada anggota asrama lain (asrama musuh).

.

.

Tap… Tap.. Tap…

Langkah kaki perlahan memasuki area perang.

Dari balik pepohonan, seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_, dengan rambut hitam—berkuncir satu—yang bergerak-gerak akibat tertiup angin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki medan perang. Matanya yang tajam menatap pertarungan di depannya. Saling tendang, pukul, bahkan melukai lawan adalah pemandangan yang muncul di depan pemuda tersebut. Menghela napas sejenak, pemuda tersebut memandang pakaian yang dikenakannya. Jas berwarna hitam dengan dalaman kaos tanpa lengan berwarna merah. Pemuda tersebut mencium jas tersebut. Bau lembab. Sang pemuda bergidik ngeri, membayangkan betapa lamanya dia menyimpan pakaian berlambang naga merah ini.

Berhenti menciumi bajunya sendiri, pemuda tersebut kembali fokus pada pertarungan di depannya. Hanya dalam sepersekian detik dia sudah menghilang dari balik kegelapan pepohonan, dan memunculkan dirinya di bawah sinar bulan yang disaksikan oleh penghuni dua asrama terbesar di dalam Chukyo Gakuen.

Tarian.

Dengan gerakan santai, dan pijakan kakinya yang tidak terdengar membuat keberadaannya sulit untuk dirasakan. Penari di bawah sinar bulan. Hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakan orang-orang yang diserangnya sebelum terjatuh ke atas tanah—tidak berdaya. Ya, tarian membunuh tersebut tidaklah memberikan kesempatan pada sang lawan untuk berteriak barang sedikitpun. Ia hanya terus menyerang dengan cepat—seperti bayangan malam, dan fokus akan tujuannya untuk menyerang seluruh orang-orang yang menghalangi tujuannya.

Dan?

Munculan tarian mematikan di bawah sinar terang bulan, dan membuat seluruh level bawah asrama hitam—putih terkapar di atas tanah kering. Tetapi, bukan menghancurkan pesta kedua asrama tersebut tujuannya. Ia menyerang hanyalah untuk memberi hadiah pada anak-anak baru yang tertinggal. Dia hanya ingin memberikan sambutan pada kedua anak yang sedang tertidur di tempatnya dengan cara mengambil seluruh makanan dari dalam kantin tersebut, membawanya pulang, dan memberikannya pada orang-orang yang pernah memberinya makanan.

Balas budi.

Itulah yang dilakukan orang tersebut.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Kepala Sekolah Chukyo Gakuen menatap jendela besar di depannya. Ia memandang bulan awal yang baru saja muncul di langit hitam—berbintang.

_Baru saja muncul sudah membuat langit cerah seperti ini.._

Batin kepala sekolah ketika asyik melamunkan cuaca. Ia merasa tahun ini akan menjadi sebuah tahun yang menarik dibandingkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Apakah acaranya sudah dimulai?" tanya kepala sekolah pada asistennya yang sejak tadi berdiri, menunggu dirinya untuk mengeluarkan satu atau dua patah kata.

Asisten Kepala Sekolah Chukyo Gakuen yang bernama Iruka menganggukan kepalanya. "Sudah..," jawab Iruka kepada temannya di masa kuliah dulu, dan sekarang ini menjabat menjadi Kepala Sekolah di Chukyo Gakuen.

Kakashi terdiam, tidak memberi komentar atas laporan Iruka.

Iruka memandang punggung boss-nya. Sebenarnya, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kakashi? Kenapa orang ini begitu keras kepala untuk memenuhi ambisinya dalam membimbing kedua anak dari orang yang berharga di masa lalunya. Ha—ah, masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Tidak boleh sebuah masa lalu mengganggu masa depan, dan menjadi sebuah patokan dari masa depan tersebut. Tetapi, seberapa jauh Iruka mengingatkan Kakashi, tetap saja Kakashi keras kepala untuk memenuhi ambisi terselubungnya yang dia simpan di dalam sistem sekolah ini.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau semakin berlebihan dalam menyusun rencana untuk mereka semua setelah anak kedua darinya tiba?" tanya Iruka, berharap Kakashi tidak bertindak lebih keras dari sekarang, dan menyakiti orang kembali. "Bukankah hal seperti ini hanyalah akan membuat jiwa kekerasan di dalam diri mereka muncul?" tanyanya pada Kakashi, mengingatkan jika anak-anak yang dipermainkannya hanyalah anak yang sedang mencari jati diri. Belum berprinsip dan mudah sekali terdoktrin.

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik _marker-nya_. "Ah..," desahnya, pelan. "Apakah menurutmu seperti itu?" tanyanya, dengan tenang. "Iruka..," bisik Kakashi di tengah-tengah suasana sepi di dalam ruang kepala sekolah. "Chukyo Gakuen bukanlah sekolah biasa..," katanya, pada Iruka. "Terlebih untuk kedua anak darinya..," Kakashi menghela napas—berat. "Bagaimanapun sistem sekolah yang terbentuk sejak lama, dan apa yang ada di dalam sistem tersebut aku permainkan hanya untuk mereka berdua..," lanjutnya, ketika Iruka membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan perkataan Kakashi.

Gila. Iruka tahu jika masa lalu Kakashi dan orang tua dari kedua anak tersebut sangatlah kuat. Tetapi, permainan Kakashi untuk membimbing kedua anak tersebut hanyalah akan mengorbankan semua penghuni Chukyo Gakuen. Astaga! Cukup satu orang yang menjadi korban. Cukup satu pemuda yang menjadi bagian dari permainan Kakashi. Tidakkah Kakashi sadar betapa menderitanya pemuda yang telah dipermainkannya hanya untuk ambisinya semata? Iruka tidak butuh melihat lebih banyak korban mental di dalam permainan Kakashi karena bagi seorang yang bekerja di dalam instalasi pendidikan itu sangatlah menyakitkan.

"Hatake..," Iruka mulai memanggil Kakashi secara tidak formal. Mulai berbicara dengan Kakashi antara teman, bukan antara atasan—bawahan. "Walaupun mereka berdua adalah anak darinya, tetapi tetap saja..," Iruk menghela napas—sejenak. "Mereka bukanlah dirinya…," katanya, mengingatkan Kakashi siapa kedua orang yang sedang ditujunya. "Mereka mempunyai jalan kehidupan yang harus ditentukan oleh mereka sendiri..," katanya, ketika Kakashi hanya terdiam. "Bukan sesuatu yang dirancang berdasarkan ikatan masa lalu di dalam diri mereka..," Iruka memijat-mijat belakang lehernya. "Intinya, hentikan obsesimu akan ayah mereka..," katanya, ketika Kakashi hanya terdiam—seribu bahasa.

"Buah jatuh tidak akan jauh dari pohonnya…," jawab Kakashi, tidak mendengar perkataan Iruka. "Legenda tersebut harus diulang kembali untuk kebaikan mereka berdua dan perubahan dari dunia ini..," lanjutnya, ketika mata Iruka terbelalak.

Pe—perubahan dunia?

"Kakashi, kau tidak akan bisa merubah dunia..," Iruka mempertinggi nada suaranya. "KA—karena hanya orang-orang itu sendiri yang bisa merubah dunia..," lanjutnya, ketika Kakashi hanya terdiam—tidak menggubris perkataan Iruka. "Baik kecil maupun besar tidak akan ada yang bisa berubah kecuali orang itulah yang memutuskan untuk berubah.." Iruka menundukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi kecewa nan sedih.

Hening..

Hening..

Tidak ada satupun dari Kakashi dan Iruka yang berbicara.

Dan?

"Tidak..," jawab Kakashi—keras kepala, hingga membuat Iruka mendongakan kepalanya, dan merasa jengkel sendiri.

.

Orang ini benar-benar tidak punya hati!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Mata Obito, Shisui, beserta level menengah—atas terbelalak. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa seluruh anggota level bawah terkapar di atas tanah, dengan keadaan luka disana-sini? Ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Terlebih, tidak ada satupun orang yang sadarkan diri. Secara serentak semua anggota asrama menatap Namikaze Kyuubi. Mereka meminta keputusan dari Presiden Sekolah, walaupun Presiden Sekolah itu sendiri berasal dari asrama putih. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Ini akan membuat mental anak-anak baru jatuh, jika melihat pemandangan mengerikan seperti ini.

Uchiha bungsu yang diajak Obito untuk menonton pertarungan antara asrama hanya bisa menatap datar orang-orang yang berdarah, dan terkapar di atas tanah. Jadi, ini yang namanya pertunjukan? Sesuatu yang membawa korban jiwa pada akhirnya? Sungguh menggelikan. Sistem apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sekolah ini? Kenapa tidak ada satupun murid yang melapor pada pihak luar? Ha—ah, Sasuke tahu jawabannya. Setiap orang yang berada di Chukyo Gakuen adalah orang-orang gila. Dari tampang mereka semua tampaknya sangatlah menyukai kerusahan.

Shisui dan Obito berjalan ke arah Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, bagaimana ini?" tanya mereka berdua, menghentikan persaingan ketika keadaan sedang genting.

Kyuubi menatap sejenak tumpukan manusia di depan bangunan kantin. Setelah itu, dia kembali memandang Shisui dan Obito. "Sebagai Presiden aku menghimbau jika pertarungan hari ini diberhentikan..," kata Namikaze sulung dengan tenang dan bosan. Tidak terlihat mempunyai kesan dengan peristiwa di malam ini.

Shisui dan Obito saling pandang. Mereka bisa saja aju banding pada presiden sekolah. Mereka bisa saja melanjutkan pertarungan dengan cara menurunkan level menengah. Tetapi, mereka membawa murid baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Oleh karena itu, mereka lebih memprioritaskan murid baru dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertarungan—sesuai anjuran Kyuubi.

Shisui menghela napas berat. Ia memandang anak buahnya yang baru, maupun yang lama. "Malam ini memang tidak sangat menarik..," katanya, dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Kalian bubarlah!" perintah Shisui agar anak buahnya segera beranjak pergi dari medan perang, dan kembali ke tempat istirahatnya masing-masing.

Mendengar perintah Shisui, seluruh anggota asrama putih pun pergi dari medan perang. Desahan kecewa, rasa penasaran, ketakutan, dan ketidak pengertian terdengar di antara rombongan anggota asrama putih. Duh, memang ini sangat menyebalkan. Shisui pun ikut kecewa atas peristiwa malam ini. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa memaksakan diri. Sebelum pihak petinggi sekolah menyelidiki masalah ini, Shisui tidak akan bertindak gegabah dan mencelakakan anak buahnya.

Melihat anggota arama putih—kecuali Kyuubi—sudah meninggalkan medan perang, Obito memandang Kyuubi dengan tatapan mengancam. "Aku berharap kau tahu kewajibanmu sebagai Presiden Sekolah, Kyuubi..," katanya pada Kyuubi agar tidak bermain-main dengan peristiwa pembantaian level bawah di malam cerah ini.

Kyuubi tersenyum sangat manis, hingga matanya tertutup. "Ah, tenang saja!" katanya, memberi ketenangan pada Obito. " Ini akan aku bereskan..," lanjutnya, ketika matanya terbuka, dan memandang Shisui dengan tajam.

Obito memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia memandang anak buahnya. "_Team_ hitam bubar!" serunya, memerintahkan anggota asramanya untuk pulang ke tempat singgah masing-masing.

Dan?

Sasuke yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Obito mulai melangkahkan kakinya, hingga dirinya berpapasan dengan Namikaze sulung. Onyx dan merah bertemu. Sasuke dan Kyuubi saling bertatapan. Uchiha bungsu yang tidak menyukai Kyuubi sejak pertama kali bertemu menatap Kyuubi dengan tajam, dan begitu juga dengan Namikaze sulung. Tidak nyaman. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terdapat di dalam diri Kyuubi. Ia merasa jika Kyuubi bukanlah orang yang baik seperti penampilannya. Ha—ah, apakah ini karena faktor kehati-hatian Sasuke akan lingkungan Chukyo Gakuen yang terlalu berlebihan? Entahlah.

Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak-anak level bawah yang masih terkapar di atas tanah. "Hati-hati..," bisik Kyuubi, tepat di samping Uchiha bungsu, ketika senyuman iblis tersirat di bibirnya.

"…," Sasuke memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan Kyuubi. Ia terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk pergi ke tempat singgahnya.

_Namikaze Kyuubi?_

_Orang ini…_

Batin Sasuke—masih ragu untuk menilai baik atau buruknya Kyuubi.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

_Setelah seluruh anggota kedua asrama pergi…_

SRET!

Muncul dua puluh orang bertopeng rubah dengan memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan hitam, dan mengelilingi Kyuubi.

Senyuman tipis Kyuubi menghilang. Ia menatap orang-orang yang berdiri di depannya. Bagus, rupanya pelayan-pelayannya selama menjabat menjadi Presiden Sekolah telah tiba. Mereka semua tampak sudah siap untuk menyelidiki peristiwa tragis ini. Kyuubi yang sejak tadi tampak bosan dan tidak terlihat tertarik mulai berubah ekspresi. Rupanya, malam inipun membuat dirinya merasa tertantang. Anggota level bawah yang jumlahnya sangat banyak bisa terkapar dengan mudah hanya dalam waktu singkat? Orang-orang macam apa yang melakukan ini? Berapa orang yang ikut serta di dalam permainan ini?

"Ng…," terdengar rintihan seseorang yang berjas hitam dan terbaring di atas tanah.

Kyuubi tersenyum iblis. Ia berjalan ke arah orang tersebut, dan mengelus jari telunjuk sang manusia yang sedang merintih ke arah belakang, hingga orang tersebut menjerit kesakitan. "Orang-orang seperti apa yang melakukannya?" dengan ekspresi datar Kyuubi bertanya. Suaranya yang pelan dan setengah berbisik seperti suara malaikat pencabut nyawa jika didengar oleh orang yang sedang disiksanya.

Sang pemuda yang jari telunjuknya semakin ditekan ke belakang oleh Kyuubi menjerit kesakitan. "A—aku tidak bisa melihatnya..," rintihnya di tengah-tengah luka lebam yang dia dapatkan di mulut dan pipinya. "Dia seperti bayangan..," lanjutnya, ketika Kyuubi menatap heran pemuda di bawahnya. "Aku hanya bisa melihat bayangan tersebut seperti menari di bawah sinar bulan, dan tanpa terasa aku sudah ter—

TRAK!

Terdengar suara tulang yang dipatahkan oleh Namikaze sulung. Lebih tepatnya, Kyuubi telah mematahkan jari telunjuk salah satu anggota asrama hitam, dengan ekspresi datar.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak sang pemuda yang disiksa Kyuubi—menjerit kesakitan.

Tidak peduli teriakan atau jeritan pilu di tengah malam yang semakin larut ini, Kyuubi merubah posisinya dari berjongkok menjadi berdiri. Dia? Jangan bilang tersangka yang melakukan kekacauan ini hanyalah satu orang. Siapa dia? Kenapa anggota level bawah asrama hitam mengatakan jika orang tersebut mengatakan jika sang penyerang seperti bayangan? Sungguh bodoh, tetapi sangat menarik. Ini benar-benar membuat Kyuubi hampir membatu di tempat karena mendengar perkataan anak level bawah dari asrama hitam.

"Cari orang itu atau team yang membuat acara ini kacau..," kata Kyuubi, memerintahkan anak buahnya yang sejak tadi memakai topeng. "Cari siapapun yang melakukan semua ini..," lanjutnya, ketika anak buah Kyuubi mengangguk—ngerti. "Aku tidak mau tahu kalian dari asrama manapun..," Kyuubi menghela napas—berat. Matanya memincing tajam, berbahaya. "Kau akan tahu konsekuensinya jika berkhianat dalam kasus ini..," lanjutnya, ketika seluruh anak buahnya bergidik ngeri—mendengar ancaman Kyuubi.

"KAMI MENGERTI!" seru anak buah Kyuubi yang jumlahnya sekitar kurang lebih dua puluh orang. Mereka segera beranjak pergi untuk mencari jejak orang yang telah membuat kekacauan di malam cerah ini.

Dan?

Dengan semilir angin tengah pulau yang berhembus meniup rambut merahnya, Kyuubi menerawang ke depan. Senyuman iblis yang sejak tadi terlukis di bibisnya semakin tersirat. Astaga! Semakin lama dipikirkan Kyuubi semakin excited. Satu orang, ahn? Siapa orang itu? Seberapa kuat orang itu, hingga bisa membasmi level bawah yang jumlahnya begitu banyak dalam waktu singkat? Ini menarik. SANGAT MENARIK! Kyuubi menundukan kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar, seperti menahan sesuatu.

Bergetar—bergetar—ber—

"HAHAHAHAHA..," tawa dari pemilik julukan malaikat jatuh pun terdengar di kegelapan malam. Secara perlahan, kecerahan langit mulai tertutupi oleh awan gelap, hingga bintang dan bulan tidak nampak kembali. Ia terus tertawa tanpa menyadari jika di suatu tempat memprihatinkan sepasang mata biru telah terbuka dan memincing tajam, merasa sesuatu yang berbahaya dan aneh akan segera muncul di dalam kehidupannya.

Lalu?

Kyuubi berhenti tertawa. "Santapan nikmat sebentar lagi telah tiba..," beberapa kata terlontar dari mulut Kyuubi, ketika dirinya sibuk menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Ia tidak mengetahui jika ada sepasang mata hitam kelam kemerahan, dengan rambut merah sedang sibuk melihat hasil bidikannya dari atas pohon, ketika hasil bidikannya berupa seorang pemuda atau senior bermata _onyx_ yang sedang melakukan gerakan tendangan memutar di udara.

_Uchiha Itachi?_

_Siapa dia sebenarnya?_

Gumam pemuda tersebut, merasa heran dengan sosok Uchiha Itachi yang selalu tampil berbeda-beda di setiap sang pemuda tersebut melihat.

_**Bersambung..**_

* * *

**Tanya jawab: **

**Itachi: Oi, Thor, kenapa sih cerita ini tampak rumit?**

**Taz: Karena di dalam cerita ini banyak peristiwa yang belum terungkap, dan akan diungkap secara perlahan jadi yang kayak rumit. Hehehe.**

**Itachi: Sasori kemana? Bukannya chapter awal ada?**

**Taz: Sasori ada.. sabar ya!**

**Itachi: Woi, Thor! Ceritanya bisa diperpendek lagi, nggak?**

**Taz: sayangnya nggak T.T  
**

**Itachi: Author sudah sehat?**

**Taz: Kapan sakitnya? #dihajar.**

**Itachi: Cerita ini ada banyak genre di dalamnya. Ada sedih, humor, dan lain-lain.**

**Taz: Ya… memang niatnya seperti itu. Hehehe. #nggak bisa basa-basi. **

**Itachi: SasuItarub kapan apdet?**

**Taz: Kalau Taz lagi mood #plak. **

**Okelah sekian tanya jawab singkat Taz.**

**Mau ngebut buat chapter lain dan fic lainnya. **

**Mau dilanjut?**

**Please review #hajar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sekarang aku lagi suka sama yang namanya baca novel karangan amatiran. Lucu-lucu kayak baca fanfic *plak* Hehe… Ini dipengaruhi sama salah satu teman aku di dumay atau ya.. teman aku di ffn juga sih.. *parah* Oh, iya! Makasih ya yang udah ngasih dukungan selama ini. Maaf kalau misalnya Taz suatu saat nanti jadi jarang apdet. Hoho.. biasa, jadwal Taz lebih padat dari artis *plak*. Ini juga curi-curi waktu buatnya. **

**Oh, iya! **

**Buat para penggemar SasuItarub, siapkan mental kalian untuk menyambut fic itu~**

**Crimson mudah-mudahan diistirahatkan dulu *mudah2an* soalnya lagi niat buat SasuItarub. **

**Jaa~**

* * *

_Di suatu bangunan, dengan cahaya-cahaya lampu yang menyinar sepanjang ruangan berderet lukisan-lukisan, bahkan seni-seni ukir maupun patung dari berbagai macam daerah di Provinsi Jepang. Karya-karya tersebut bukanlah karya yang berasal dari pelukis kawakan atau handal dari daerah dataran barat atau manapun. Lukisan maupun seni tersebut berasal dari karya-karya anak SD maupun SMP yang berbakat, dan berada di daerah Jepang. Namun, bukan hanya sembarang anak SD, SMP, maupun SMA yang bisa mengikuti ajang perlombaan sekaligus pameran ini. Anak-anak yang bisa mengikuti acara ini hanyalah anak-anak yang memiliki bakat seni tinggi di dalam dirinya. Oleh karena itu, bagi para penggila seni, ajang ini merupakan ajang berbakat. Terutama bagi anak-anak sekolahan. _

_Seorang anak berambut—panjang—pirang sedang memandang nanar ke depan. Ia memandang kumpulan orang tua dan juri yang sedang memandang kagum suatu lukisan. Kosong. Hanya itulah yang bisa dirasakan oleh anak berambut pirang tersebut, ketika tidak ada satupun pengunjung yang mendatangi tempat disimpannya karyanya. Ini sungguh menyebalkan. Semua orang hanya terpaku pada satu lukisan yang menampilkan dua sosok wajah yang diguratkan oleh cat kanvas. Satu dengan wajahnya yang dicat berwarna merah, dan satu lagi kuning. Ha—ah, Walaupun, diakui gambar tersebut unik, dan terkesan berbeda dari tampilan-tampilan seni lainnya, anak berambut panjang—pirang tersebut tidak akan mengakui kelebihan gambar tersebut. _

"_Waaaahhhh, gambarmu indah sekali senpai," terdengar suara anak kecil dari arah belakang anak berambut pirang tersebut. Matanya berbinar-binar takjut, memandang lukisan yang dimiliki sang anak berambut pirang tersebut. _

_Anak kecil berambut pirang membalikan badannya. Ia memandang anak berambut merah yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya berdiri di belakangnya. Anak ini… anak berambut pirang tersebut mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tidak disangka orang yang sekarang ini sedang dibenci oleh dirinya adalah orang yang berdiri di depannya. Dia benar-benar sialan! Dia adalah orang yang mendekati dirinya. Dia adalah orang yang meminta dirinya untuk diajari, dan dia yang telah merenggut semua cita-cita anak berambut pirang tersebut. _

"_Selamat..," kata anak berambut pirang tersebut dengan perasaan bitter. "Selamat kau telah memenangkan perlombaan ini..," lanjutnya, ketika senyuman hambar tersirat di bibir sang pemilik rambut pirang. _

_Mata anak berambut merah tersebut membelalak sejenak. "Arigatou…," katanya dengan perasaan sangat senang karena telah mendapatkan kata-kata yang paling ditunggunya dari senpai ter-favorite-nya. Ia tidak menyadari jika seulas kebencan tersirat di diri orang yang paling dikaguminya. _

* * *

**Crimson Ties Behind the Scene**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: Penuh flashback (sesuai judul), OOC, miss typo, dll**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cemburu  
**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Itachi berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di pagi hari cerah ini.

Naruto yang sedang tertidur langsung terbangun, dan merubah posisi menjadi terduduk. "Apa?! APA?!" seru Naruto dengan kondisi yang masih setengah mengantuk. "Apa?!" lanjutnya, ketika dia melihat ke kiri dan kanan—panik.

Jari telunjuk Uchiha sulung menunjuk ke arah tembok. "Li—lihatlah!" katanya, dengan suara gemetar. "Lihatlah!" lanjut Uchiha sulung, ketika Naruto mengedipkan matanya—melihat ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh jari telunjuk Uchiha sulung.

Pemuda berambut pirang memandang tembok di depannya. Ia melihat jika di tembok-tembok di sekitarnya terdapat foto-foto atau poster yang menampilkan gambar sosok berambut panjang berwarna pirang yang bisa dibilang ya… termasuk jajaran cowok-cowok tampan._ Oh, man!_ Foto siapa itu? Naruto berdiri dari atas lantai. Dengan takut-takut, dia berjalan ke arah Itachi. A—apa ini? Masaan Naruto pernah lihat orang yang ada di dalam poster itu, tetapi siapa ya? Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat cowok di dalam poster-poster yang memenuhi markasnya—bingung sendiri.

Naruto berdiri di samping Uchiha sulung.

"Ki—kita ada yang me-nerror!" gumam Uchiha sulung dengan ekspresi wajah tegang. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah Naruto.

_Te—terror?_

Naruto mengedipkan matanya—tiga kali—ketika matanya pun memandang mata _onyx _Uchiha sulung. "Ki—Ki—Kita ada yang me-nerror?!" Naruto membeo, mengulang perkataan Uchiha sulung.

Kedip.

Naruto dan Itachi saling pandang.

Kita ada yang _me-nerror_?

Naruto dan Itachi saling pandang.

Kedip.

Naruto dan Itachi saling pandang.

Kita ada yang _me-nerror_?

Naruto dan Itachi saling pandang.

Kita ada yang me—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto dan Itachi secara bersamaan, mulai ababil alias ABG labil plus _out of character_. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka langsung berpelukan kayak teletubies.

Oh man. Oh God. Oh yeah. Ini benar-benar hebat! Siapa yang mengira jika markas manusia pembokat seperti mereka akan ada yang me-nerror? Itachi dan Naruto mulai berputar-putar, tertawa sambil bergenggaman tangan—sinting. Hahaha.. Hahaha.. mereka tertawa kesenangan—merasa hebat sendiri karena di jaman seperti ini masih di-terror, tidak menyadari jika foto-foto tersebut bukan hanya di markas mereka, tetapi di setiap gedung yang dihuni oleh asrama-asrama lainnya juga.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Itachi. Ia berlari ke arah sahabatnya yang masih terbaring di atas lantai beralas kain sarung. "Nagato, Nagato bangun!" seru Naruto sembari mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Nagato—semangat. "Kau tahu? Kau tahu? Kau tahu? Kita ada yang me-nerror!" katanya—tidak penting.

"Ughhhh..," gumam Nagato ketika matanya masih terpejam, dan posisi tidur miring. Ia memegang perutnya—mulas.

Naruto berhenti mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Nagato. "Kau kenapa Nagato?" tanyanya, khawatir, langsung lupa dengan foto tidak jelas yang tersimpan di sepanjang dindingnya.

Itachi menghela napas—berat, nan pengertian. "Aku tahu terror ini memuakan dan membuat sakit perut..," gumam Uchiha sulung pada Nagato, serius. "Narsisme, terlalu percaya dirisme, brutalisme, dan arrogant—

"CUKUP, ITACHI UCHIHA!" seru Nagato—lengkap banget manggil nama Itachi, menghentikan perkataan Itachi yang semakin membuat sakit perut. "Aku mohon cukup..," gumam Nagato sambil merintih tidak jelas. "Ooookkkkkk.. A—aku benar-benar ti—tidak tahan..,"seru Nagato, ketika dia merasakan perutnya semakin sakit, dan membuang 'sesuatu' yang sudah ada di ujung tanduk. Ia berguling-guling di atas lantai kesakitan.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi. "Uchiha Itachi, bagaimana ini?" tanya Naruto pada ketua asrama pembokatnya. "Na—Nagato ingin buang air besar..," lanjutnya, dengan ekspresi sedih. "Dia sepertinya terkena penyakit disentri..," kata Naruto, sambil mengelus pundak Nagato, menenangkan sahabatnya.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Haduuuh, gimana nggak sakit perut? Kerjaan mereka cuman makan ramen saja. Itachi menerawang ke depan. Ia mengingat kasus beberapa hari lalu. Kasus dimana dia telah membawa makanan untuk dua anak asuhannya. Ha—ah, kasus yang benar-benar nista dan menyentuh sanubarinya yang paling terdalam, hingga Itachi pun ingin melempar meja rasanya.

**Flashback.**

"_HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto mewek sambil duduk di atas lantai, mirip kayak bocah lima tahun ketika meminta balon kepada ibunya. "RAMEEEENNNN!" teriak Naruto—berlebihan. "Ramennnnnnnn!" lanjutnya, ketika Uchiha sulung sibuk memijat-mijat pelipisnya—sakit kepala dengan tangisan dan teriakan Naruto. _

"_Sabar, Nar! Sabar..," gumam Nagato sambil memeluk Naruto. Ia pun menghapus air mata yang terdapat di sudut matanya—berlebihan. _

_Itachi benar-benar tidak pernah habis pikir dengan pola pikir Naruto. Di saat dirinya menukarkan bahan-bahan makanan mewah (Chapter 3) dengan ramen, Naruto malah menangis. Ia sampai melempar sayuran, daging, bahkan segala macam bahan makanan tersebut ke atas lantai ketika matahari terbit. Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut terus berteriak, mencari-cari ramennya yang jumlahnya sekoper dan telah menghilang—ditukar. Gila! Rupanya Naruto benar-benar pecinta ramen. Dia hanya rela makan ramen dibandingkan dengan makanan lainnya. _

_Mau bukti?_

_Lihat aja, nih!_

"_Diam, Naruto! Aku mohon diamlah, dan berhentilah menangis!" teriak Itachi, mulai terkena gejala migraine. "Aku bersumpah akan membuatkanmu steak, tumisan sayuran atau apapun yang kau mau asalkan kau berhenti menangis!" seru Itachi, menawarkan Naruto dengan makanan-makanan sehat sekaligus enak. _

_Naruto berhenti menangis. Ia memandang Itachi yang juga sedang memandangnya. _

_Pandang._

_Itachi dan Naruto saling pandang._

_Pandang._

_Itachi dan Naruto saling pandang._

_Pan—_

"_Huweeeeee RAMEEENNNN!" teriak Naruto, kembali menangis. Ia ingin ramennya sekarang juga. "RAMEEEENNNNNN!" lanjut Naruto dengan kepala didongakan, ketika Nagato memandang Itachi dengan wajah penuh dendam dan mulut dimanyunkan, seperti menyalahkan Itachi karena telah membuat Naruto lebih menangis. _

_Nagato memeluk Naruto. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto. "Sabar, Nar!" gumam Nagato sambil mengelus-elus punggung Naruto. "Kita memang anak tiri, dan selalu akan seperti itu..," lanjutnya, dengan tangisan Bombay. "Orang yang mengajak kita gabung jadi pembokat dan diharap menyayangi kita tidaklah menyayangi kita..," lanjutnya, sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Naruto. "Tragis..," gumam Nagato—menyedihkan. _

_Mendengar perkataan Nagato, Itachi menjadi membatin. Kedua anak yang sedang berpelukan tersebut tidaklah tahu jika ramen mereka ditukar dengan bahan makanan oleh Itachi. Mereka hanya tahu ramen tersebut telah ditukar oleh penjahat yang menyusup ke markas mereka. Ha—ah, sebenarnya Itachi menukarkan bahan makanan karena dia tidak mau asrama lain kelaparan atau dirinya menjadi seorang pencuri. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu jika pemuda berambut pirang tersebut adalah pecinta ramen, sehingga malam itu dia hanya menyerang level rendah kedua asrama, dan menukar ramen tersebut dengan bahan makanan. Tidak mengambil atau mencuri. Tetapi menukar! Ingat itu!_

"_Baik, baik!" seru Itachi, habis kesabaran Mengiyakan keinginan Naruto dan Nagato daripada otaknya pecah karena gila. "Aku akan membuatkan ramen untuk kalian!" lanjutnya, ketika dia mengingat dia telah mengambil tepung juga dari kantin. _

_Naruto dan Nagato berhenti menangis. Mereka memandang Itachi dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Be—benarkah?" tanya mereka, takjub. "Benarkah kau akan membuatkan mie ramen untuk kami?" tanya mereka lagi, berharap Itachi tidak berbohong pada mereka. _

_Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. Bagus banget! Dia mulai seperti orang tua yang memiliki dua anak manja. Hahaha. Sekarang kesulitannya semakin bertambah. Dia harus membuat ramen dari tepung mula dengan kondisi dia tidak punya dapur untuk masak, dan skill memasak yang tidak memadai untuk membuat ramen. _

_Great!_

_Hidup Itachi semakin hebat, ketika malam nanti dia mulai kembali menyusup ke dapur sekolah untuk memasak. _

_Tahu gitu nggak usah ditukar!_

_Baru kali ini Itachi merasa menyesal hanya karena masalah sepele. _

**End Flashback.**

Setelah Uchiha sulung hampir gila karena beberapa malam dia harus mengendap-endap, dan belajar masak ramen dari bahan bakunya, hidupnya semakin lebih 'bermakna' ketika berhadapan dengan makan pagi, siang, malam dengan ramen. Ha—ah, apa boleh buat? Akibat tidak punya waktu untuk membuat makanan lain, jadi dia terpaksa ikut keinginan kedua anak manja tersebut. Ya, Tuhan… jika dia masih berada di kediaman Uchiha, pasti dia sudah sakit perut karena tidak terlalih makan tidak sehat setiap harinya. Entah bagaimana caranya Naruto dan Nagato tetap bertahan memakan ramen. Terjelas mau ramen itu enak atau tidak, mereka tetap memakannya. Terlebih Naruto. Jika sudah melihat ramen, dia lupa akan segalanya.

Itachi menghela napas kembali. "Ha—ah, jika begitu hanya ada satu cara..," gumam Itachi, pasrah jika harus berhadapan dengan penyakit sakit perut.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Sa—Satu cara? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto pada Uchiha sulung.

"Ikuti aku!" ajak Uchiha sulung pada Nagato dan Naruto untuk keluar markas.

Dengan sigap, Naruto membantu Nagato untuk bangun dari atas lantai. Setelah itu, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar markas, ketika matanya menatap sesuatu yang kecil di atas lantai beralas semen.

_Cat minyak?_

Batin Naruto, ketika melihat wadah cat minyak berwarna yang terdapat di atas lantai.

.

.

"Senpai..," lirih pemuda berambut hitam yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah Nagato. "Aku bersumpah akan memanggilmu senpai seumur hidup tapi jangan memperlakukan aku seperti ini..," lanjutnya, dengan suara sedih setengah mati. "Huweeeeee..," Nagato mewek, ketika dirinya merasa Itachi begitu kejam. "Mana mungkin aku mau 'mengeluarkannya' jika dipandangi seperti ini?" lanjutnya, sambil menangis. Memandang Naruto dan Itachi dengan ekspresi miris. Naruto _sweatdrop _sebelum memandang Itachi dengan mata berbinar-binar, meminta agar Itachi mencari jalan keluar lain.

Naruto melihat keadaan Nagato. Ia pingin sekali tertawa, tetapi itu terlalu kejam untuk Nagato. Hahaha. Posisi Nagato sekarang sangat lucu di mata Naruto. Pemuda tersebut sedang berjongkok di atas sebuah lubang sambil membuka celana. Lubang tersebut tidak terlalu besar maupun kecil, penting bisa digunakan Nagato untuk membuang 'sesuatu' di dalam tubuhnya. Mhm… sebenarnya itu bukan lubang sembarangan. Lubang tersebut digali khusus, spesial, cuma-cuma, tanpa bayaran oleh Naruto dan Itachi. Baik, bukan? Hohoho. Siapa dulu? Itachi dan Naruto. Dua orang gila tersebut pun senyam-senyum sendiri, merasa bangga dengan ide mereka yang begitu _brilliant_ (bagi mereka sendiri).

Itachi memandang Nagato dengan ekspresi datar. Mampus, nih, anak! Nasibnya benar-benar apes. Kamar mandi yang biasanya digunakan tiba-tiba tidak ada airnya. Selain itu, tidak mungkin Itachi mengajak Naruto dan Nagato mengendap-endap ke kamar mandi yang lain. Selain karena ada 'sesuatu' yang dijaga oleh Uchiha sulung, diapun tidak mau mengambil urusan atau berebutan dengan anak-anak asrama lain yang akan bersiap-siap ke sekolah, dan menggunakan kamar mandi.

"Baiklah!" seru Itachi—tenang. "Naruto, balik kanan, GRAK!" serunya, memberi komando pada Naruto, seperti sedang upacara.

Naruto dan Itachi pun secara bersamaan memberikan ketenangan pada Nagato sembari membalikan badan mereka.

Ha—ah, mudah-mudahan Nagato segera menyelesaikan masalahnya!

.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Sudah belum Nagato?" tanya Naruto dan Itachi pada Nagato karena mereka menunggu Nagato begitu lama.

Nagato _sweatdrop_ mendengar pertanyaan Naruto dan Itachi.

Naruto dan Itachi membalikan badan untuk melihat keadaan sahabatnya.

"Na—Nagato?" tanya Naruto.

Bukannya tenang, Nagato malah semakin ingin menangis ketika melihat posisinya sekarang. Berjongkok di atas lubang sambil buka celana. Lalu.. Astaga! Untuk apa mereka diam disitu? Mereka itu sedang mengawasi Nagato atau apa? Nagato hampir tidak mengerti pola pikir Uchiha sulung dan Naruto. Dia tidak tahu jika Itachi dan Naruto mengaja Nagato takut-takut Nagato pingsan ketika sedang membuang air besar di atas tanah. Hahaha. Intinya, sih Naruto dan Itachi tidak ingin menemukan Nagato di dalam posisi miris seperti masuk ke dalam lubang ketika sedang buang air besar. Sungguh menyedihkan, tetapi entah kenapa Itachi dan Naruto menganggap itu lucu!

Nagato memasang wajah memelas ketika dua teman seperjuangannya memandang dirinya. "A—aku tidak mempunyai posisi enak untuk melakukannya..," bisik Nagato, miris.

Itachi memandang Nagato dengan ekspresi datar. Lalu, ia merasa hape-nya bergetar. Oh, yeah! Ini waktunya dia masuk sekolah. Alarm di hape-nya udah bunyi. Ha—ah, ya udahlah! Waktunya untuk serius. Itachi yang sok serius tanpa mikir panjang langsung hilang fokus terhadap Nagato. Ia tidak tersenyum, maupun apapun. Ia hanya memandang anak-anak seperjuangannya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ya udah lah, ya~" kata Itachi, tiba-tiba tidak peduli. "Ini waktunya masuk sekolah, kau urusi temanmu itu!" katanya, enteng banget. Setelah itu, tanpa ba—bi—bu, Uchiha sulung pergi meninggalkan Nagato dan Naruto.

Mendengar perkataan seenaknya Uchiha sulung, mata Naruto terbelalak. "A—apa?!" serunya. Ia melihat Nagato—Itachi secara bergiliran sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat punggung Uchiha sulung. "Kau mau pergi begitu saja?!" tanyanya, ketika Itachi melenggang pergi tanpa mendengar teriakan Naruto. "Hei, kau ketua yang tidak bertanggung jawab! HEI!" seru Naruto sampai akhirnya Itachi memasuki markas, dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"—SIAL!" umpat Naruto, kesal. Ia menendang udara di depannya.

Lalu?

Naruto memandang temannya dengan ekspresi Nagato. "Jadi, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah miris, ketika wajah Nagato sudah membiru nahan buang air besar—mengerikan.

Nagato memanyunkan bibirnya, dengan air mata yang sudah ada di sudut matanya kembali. "A—aku mau kamar mandi..," gumam Nagato, seperti bocah lima tahun yang menginginkan ibu ketika ditinggal di mall.

.

Ha—ah, sabar ya Nagato!

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Lantai empat.._

_Kelas satu.._

"Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?" terdengar seorang pemuda yang mulai bergosip tidak jelas. Pemuda yang dibayar _Author_ cuman untuk bergosip di kelas yang sedang dihuni oleh anak-anak kelas satu.

"Iya, katanya foto-foto yang tersebar di setiap asrama adalah foto Deidara-senpai dari level atas asrama hitam..," jawab teman sebangku pemuda tersebut. Tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan yang dibawakan temannya. "Apa pihak wakil murid dan sekolah sudah menemukan siapa pelaku yang menempelkan foto-foto itu?" tanyanya, ketika masih ada beberapa hal yang membuat dirinya penasaran.

"Belum..," jawab pemuda tersebut pada teman—sebelah—bangkunya. "Tidak ada jejak sama sekali selain foto-foto itu..," informasinya—sok tahu banget, tetapi benar-benar tahu.

Teman sebelah bangkunya ngangguk-ngangguk—mengerti. "Paling pasti adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai kamera di sekolah ini..," komentarnya, mulai menambah bumbu pada gosip _hot_ yang sedang beredar di pagi hari ini.

Ha—ah, kedua orang tersebut terus bergosip, ketika bangku mereka bersebelahan. Mereka tidak menyadari ada orang yang duduk di depan mereka sedang sibuk mendengarkan obrolan mereka. Sasuke Uchiha. Dengan ekpresi serius dia mendengarkan setiap obrolan di sekelilingnya. Chk, bukan bermaksud dia senang bergosip atau apapun. Ia memasang wajah serius, mendengarkan, dan menaruh kedua tangannya di bawah dagu, dengan sikut bertopang di atas meja, ketika matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Informasi. Itulah hal yang sedang digali pemuda Uchiha tersebut dari orang-orang sekelilingnya. Sedikitpun dia tidak boleh tertinggal informasi mengenai sekolah ini.

Krieeetttt..

Terdengar bunyi kursi yang digeserkan dari arah sebelah Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah, berwajah _baby face_ dan memakai seragam asrama putih. Sasori Sabaku. Jika tidak salah pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke adalah pemuda yang berasal dari level bawah, dan pernah seperahu dengannya, ketika perjalanan menuju ke Chukyo Gakuen. Mhm.. mungkin karena anak baru, sehingga dia menjadi anak anak level bawah. Haha. Dengan kata lain, menurut orang-orang Sasuke adalah orang sangat beruntung karena baru saja masuk asrama sudah berada di level menengah (semua anak baru—kecuali Sasuke—berada di level rendah terlebih dahulu sebelum naik level ke level menengah atau atas. Bisa dibilang asrama hitam melakukan diskriminasi, tetapi, siapa yang berani lawan Uchiha?).

Oh, iya!

Sebelum berbicara lebih lanjut mengenai alur cerita ini, terlebih dahulu akan dijelaskan mengenai kelas-kelas yang terdapat di Chukyo Gakuen. Sistem yang ada di dalam kelas sih sederhana. Seluruh anak yang berasal dari asrama hitam dan asrama putih diberi jadwal oleh pihak sekolah—melewati ketua asrama, dan dibagikan oleh ketua asrama pada masing-masing anggota asramanya. Sehingga, anak-anak yang berasal dari anak asrama hitam—putih terpaksa harus masuk ke dalam kelas yang sama, dan belajar bareng. Eits! Tetapi, mereka tidak boleh bertukar kelas atau bertengkar di dalam kelas. Kenapa? Karena jika mereka bertengkar di dalam kelas, terlebih ketika melakukan pertengkaran di depan guru, hukuman yang didapatkan akan sangat berat. Dikeluarkan adalah sangsi terberatnya. Alhasil, walaupun asrama putih dan hitam sekelas, akan terlihat gank-gank-an yang terdapat di dalam kelas. Bahkan, sampai formasi bangku pun sampai tersusun berdasarkan warna asrama mereka.

Tidak enak?

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Uchiha bungsu.

Oh, lalu bagaimana caranya Nagato, dan Naruto bisa ikut belajar di Chukyo Gakuen?

Mereka mendapatkan jadwal dari Uchiha Itachi—'ketua' mereka. Sedangkan Uchiha sulung diberikan jadwal oleh kepala sekolah setelah dirinya dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah ke ruangannya. Hei, mereka tidak mendapatkan asrama bukan berarti keluar sekolah. Kepala sekolah mengijinkan Nagato dan Naruto untuk tinggal di dalam sekolah selagi mereka tidak melanggar aturan-aturan yang berada di dalam sekolah. Oleh karena itu, ya.. bisa dibilang mereka masih bisa tetap sekolah, walaupun akan banyak ketidaknyamanan yang mereka terima disaat mereka belajar di kelas.

Maksudnya?

Ya, seperti yang pernah dikatakan sebelumnya, posisi Naruto dan Nagato adalah posisi yang paling rendah di mata murid-murid. Kekuasaan mereka dianggap minoritas dan paling lemah. Oleh karena itu, orang-orang seperti Nagato, Naruto, dan Itachi kerap kali menjadi sasaran penyuruhan atau tindasan yang dilakukan oleh anggota asrama-asrama lain. Namun, dikarenakan level atas setiap saat ingin dilayani, mereka selalu menggunakan kekuasaan mereka untuk memerintah para pesuruh spesial. Alhasil, lambat laun pesuruh-perusuh tersebut menjadi terlihat seperti pelayan pribadi untuk para level atas macam Kyuubi, Obito, Shisui, dan lain-lainnya yang jumlah orangnya tidaklah terlalu banyak. Hahaha. Jika lebih dicermati tampaknya di tahun sebelumnya (tahun sebelum kedatangan Nagato dan Naruto) Uchiha sulung sangat bekerja keras untuk melayani seluruh orang-orang yang di level atas.

Krieeettt…

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Astaga! Dia hampir gila karena merindukan kedua sahabatnya—terlebih Naruto. Ia memandang ke arah pintu. Dia melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan pirang yang berjalan menuju depan kelas. Namun, pakaian yang digunakan oleh dua pemuda tersebut berbeda. Kedua pemuda tersebut memakai baju warna oranye. Melihat sosok tersebut mata Sasuke terbelalak. Astaga! Kenapa Naruto dan Nagato masih berada di sini? Bukankah harusnya mereka sudah pulang, dan bersenang-senang di kampung halaman mereka? Bagi Sasuke, hari pertamanya belajar di Chukyo Gakuen merupakan hari yang penuh kejutan.

"Waah, orang-orang yang memakai baju oranye itu siapa?"

"Kau lupa? Baju itu mirip sekali dengan baju yang dikenakan Uchiha Itachi pada saat di upacara untuk penerimaan anak baru. "

"Sssttt, jangan banyak bicara! Setahu aku mereka itu adalah dua anak yang tidak mendapatkan asrama."

Seluruh orang-orang di dalam kelas mulai berbisik-bisik ketika sosok Naruto dan Nagato mulai memasuki kelas. Mereka berbisik-bisik sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato secara bergiliran karena mereka ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ketiga orang yang terkenal selalu bersama tersebut—semenjak masuk Chukyo Gakuen—ketika dipisahkan dan dipertemukan kembali oleh pihak sekolah, maupun para pihak level atas.

"Na—Naruto, Nagato?" gumam Sasuke, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri ketika Naruto sedang berusaha membantu Nagato yang sedang sakit perut untuk berjalan.

"Hoi, Sasuke!" beberapa orang yang memakai seragam jas asrama hitam menyapa Uchiha bungsu. Mereka berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Tidakkah kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?" tanya orang tersebut pada Sasuke, ketika Uchiha bungsu hanya memandang tajam sekaligus terkejut sosok Nagato dan Naruto.

Uchiha bungsu melihat ke arah orang-orang yang menyapanya. Ia melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut panjang—hitam kecokelatan, dengan warna mata lavender. Di sebelah orang tersebut berdiri pemuda dengan rambut seperti nanas, dan mulut yang selalu menguap—ngantuk. Mereka memakai jas asrama hitam, dan tampak mencoba untuk bersahabat dengan Sasuke. Ya, mereka… kalau si rambut nanas tidak dipaksa oleh pemuda rambut panjang kecokelatan tersebut untuk mendatangi Uchiha. Ha—ah, tetapi Sasuke tidak sebaik yang mereka kira. Uchiha bungsu cenderung memandang dua orang di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Kedua pemuda yang berada di samping Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis mereka. Ini orang kenapa tidak berbicara? Orang ini hanya memandang kedua pemuda di sampingnya sambil berekspresi datar. Ha—ah, setahu mereka para Uchiha yang masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen cenderung friendly dan tidak sombong, walaupun pendiam. Tidak terlalu stoic seperti ini. Apalagi yang namanya Obito. Hoooh, orang itu sangatlah bersahabat dan paling periang dibandingkan Itachi dan Shisui.

Naruto dan Nagato berhenti melangkahkan kaki mereka. Kedua mata mereka memandang ke arah deretan bangku yang berada di depan mereka. Seluruh bangku yang dideretkan tampaknya sudah hampir dipenuhi oleh anak-anak asrama putih dan hitam. Dari banyak orang-orang yang terdapat di dalam kelas tersebut, Naruto dan Nagato menelik orang-orang di depannya sampai pada akhirnya mata Naruto dan Nagato tertuju pada sosok mata _onyx_ berambut emo yang sedang memandang mereka berdua.

Ketika Naruto memandang Sasuke, ia mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ia melihat jika dua orang pemuda sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Dua orang teman baru, ya? Nagato mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Oh… teman ba—eh? Dua orang teman baru?! Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya membulat—tiba-tiba merasa terkejut. Hahaha. Itu tidak mungkin! Naruto tersenyum miris. Matanya menerawang ke atas lantai, ketika otaknya sibuk menduga yang tidak-tidak mengenai Sasuke. Tidak mungkin bukan Sasuke dengan secepat itu menemukan teman? Nagato dan Naruto untuk mendekati Sasuke sangatlah sulit. Ini, kenapa orang-orang itu bisa berada di samping Uchiha bungsu?

Perasaan cemburu yang tidak beralalasan muncul di benak Naruto. Entah pikiran gila apa yang merasuki dirinya. Ia merasa jika Sasuke akan menggantikan sosok Nagato dan Naruto dengan orang lain.

Mata Uchiha bungsu yang sejak tadi memandang dua orang di sampingnya teralihkan pada Naruto dan Nagato. Ia beranjak dari kursi untuk berjalan ke arah Nagato dan Naruto. "Kenapa kalian masih ada di sini?" tanya Uchiha bungsu kepada Naruto dan Nagato setelah berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

Nagato tersenyum lebar memandang Uchiha bungsu. "O—oowwww!" seru Nagato sambil menepuk pundak Uchiha bungsu. "Akhirnya, kita bisa bersama kembali..," lanjutnya, ketika Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari memandang Nagato dengan ekspresi datar. Setelah itu, Nagato hendak memeluk Sasuke ketika perutnya merasa sakit kembali.

Dan?

Nagato pun memutuskan untuk menunda acara peluk-pelukannya bersama Sasuke. Ia meringis kesakitan sembari memegang perutnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Mata Nagato yang sempat terpejam menahan sakit perut terbuka. Ia melihat ke arah Naruto yang sejak tadi tidak aktif, walaupun telah berhasil menemui Sasuke di hari pertama mereka belajar di Chukyo Gakuen. Mata Nagato melihat jika Naruto memandang ke arah dua pemuda yang sempat berbicara dengan Sasuke sebelum mereka datang. Mata biru Naruto yang biasanya cerah dan berbinar-binar kini begitu tajam dan gelap. E—eh? Ada apa dengan Naruto? Apakah penyakit sakit perut yang diderita Nagato menular pada Naruto? Kenapa sejak tadi Naruto tetap memandang dua pemuda berambut nanas dan berambut panjang hitam kecokelatan tanpa ekspresi.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Nagato, takut Naruto kesambet setan. "Kok, pasang wajah seperti i—

GRAP!

Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan erat, hingga membuat seluruh orang di dalam kelas langsung terkejut—heran dengan kecepatan tangan Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menarik tubuh Uchiha bungsu, hingga secara kasar tubuh Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto. Bibir merah muda sekaligus hidung Naruto mulai menyentuh wajah Uchiha bungsu. Ia mengendus, mencium, dan menikmati aroma Uchiha bungsu, hendak mencari sesuatu. Tidak ada yang berubah. Aroma Uchiha bungsu masilah seperti dulu. Berbau cologne sekaligus sabun bayi. Maskulin tetapi tidak banyak tingkah.

Tidak bisa bergerak.

Hembusan napas Naruto pada leher, wajah, dan telinga Uchiha bungsu membuat Sasuke terdiam. Ia merasa jika Naruto seperti binatang liar yang sedang mencoba merasakan bau korbannya. Great! Semakin lama Sasuke terdiam, semakin erat genggaman tangan Naruto pada Uchiha bungsu. Terlebih, ketika Naruto mulai mencoba bergumam tidak jelas di lehernya.

"Leher ini..," bisik Naruto, perlahan namun sangat berbahaya. "Apakah pernah ada yang menyentuhnya?" tanyanya, dengan sangat mengintimidasi. Ujung hidungnya dieluskan pada kulit leher Sasuke. "Oh, tentu saja tidak boleh!" Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Karena..," Naruto menghembuskan napas di leher Uchiha bungsu, hingga Sasuke merasakan bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. "Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh apa yang sudah dicap oleh seorang Uzumaki."

Seluruh orang yang berada di dalam kelas—selain Nagato dan Sasuke, menelan ludah mereka sendiri alias merasa geli plus ngeri, ketika melihat pemandangan intim sesama pria di depan mereka.

Mata biru Naruto terbuka lebar, dan menyiratkan sorot mata tajam. Ia memandang ke arah pemuda berambut nanas, dan panjang kecokelatan yang masih terpaku di tempat—sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan mereka berdua. Brengsek! Jadi, orang-orang ini yang akan menggantikan posisinya dengan Nagato? Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut membuka mulutnya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, ia menancabkan giginya pada kulit leher Sasuke, ketika matanya terus menatap tajam dua pemuda yang sudah dicap sebagai musuhnya—mengisyaratkan jika hanya seorang Naruto yang bisa mendekati Sasuke. HANYA SEORANG NARUTO!

"Sssshh..," Sasuke mendesis pelan—merasakan gigi Naruto.

Merasakan rasa perih yang sangat menyengat untuk pertama kalinya menyengat kulit lehernya membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan mendesis. Ia merasakan kemarahan Naruto dari gigitan tersebut. Damn, seharusnya Sasuke mendorong atau menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. Tetapi, sikap Naruto seperti magnet tersendiri, sehingga membuat Naruto berbuat seenaknya. Bahkan, kuku-kuku jari Naruto yang mulai menancab pada kulit pergelangan tangannya, merobek kulit tersebut hingga berdarah, dan tetesan-tetesan darah tersebut ke atas lantai tidaklah membuat Sasuke bergeming.

"_Mine_..," bisik Naruto, sangat pelan dan berbahaya sambil menjilati tetesan darah yang berada di leher Uchiha bungsu.

GRAP!

Nagato menarik pundak Naruto dengan cukup kasar. Sehingga, membuat badan Naruto menghadap dirinya.

"Nar, aku sakit perut..," gumam Nagato pada Naruto dengan wajah miris,ketika mata Naruto sudah teralihkan pada dirinya.

Mendengar perkataan Nagato, genggaman tangan Naruto pada Sasuke melonggar. Dengan secepat kilat, Nagato memisahkan tangan Naruto dari tangan Sasuke sebelum menarik pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut untuk pergi keluar kelas—menjauhi Uchiha bungsu, dan orang-orang yang sedang memandang mereka bertiga dengan horror.

Nagato menghela napas—berat. "Ayo, Naruto!" ajak Nagato, dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam kesendirian dan tatapan orang-orang di belakangnya.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian.._

_Setelah Nagato dan Naruto pergi…_

Uchiha bungsu berhenti untuk memandang ke arah pintu. Rasa perih yang ditorehkan Naruto, dan sejak tadi tidak dirasakannya mulai membakar kulitnya. Ia memandang sejenak luka yang terdapat di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya memincing, ketika melihat luka tersebut. Jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin seorang Naruto adalah psikopat yang sangat protektif pada dirinya. Mhm… benarkan tidak mungkin jika Naruto si normal menyukai dirinya?

"Ini tidak mungkin..," gumam Sasuke, dengan ekspresi sangat datar—tidak ada rasa sakit atau apapun yang tersirat dari wajahnya.

Hening.

Hening.

Sasuke menerawang. Bukan saatnya memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Dia harus berpikir pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Naruto, dan kenapa dua sahabatnya masih berada di dalam sekolah. Oh, jika dilihat oleh Sasuke, Naruto—Nagato pastilah berada di tempat yang sama dengan kakaknya. Pembantu level atas? Sasuke mulai menghayal jika Naruto disuruh yang tidak senonoh oleh anak-anak leverl atas. Ia memikirkan jika Naruto akan memakai pakaian maid a la Eropa, dan bersuara sangat manis, ketika menyapa Obito, atau Shisui.

_Bangsat.._

_Jangan bermain-main denganku.._

Batin Sasuke tiba-tiba emosi sendiri—termakan oleh imajinasi tidak masuk akalnya sendiri. Setelah itu, tanpa sadar pemuda Uchiha tersebut pun menjilat darah yang di pergelangan tangannya.

Pelayan?

Level atas?

Majikan?

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman menyebalkan nan iblis ketika membayangkan hal itu semua.

Level atas, ahn?

Lucu juga!

.

"Lepaskan, Nagato!" perintah Naruto pada Nagato, ketika dia terus menyeret Naruto dengan cara memegang pergelangan tangannya, hingga mencapai sebuah lorong kelas yang cukup jauh dari kelasnya sekarang.

Nagato berhenti menarik tangan Naruto. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto sebelum memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. "Tadi, kamu sadar nggak, sih?" tanya Nagato pada Naruto. "Tadi, kamu sadar nggak sih kamu ngelakuin apa?" tanyanya lagi, ketika Naruto hanya terdiam. "Lihat ini!" seru Nagato sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan melihat kuku-kuku di sebelah tangan kanan Naruto yang terdapat bercak merah di sekitarnya.

Naruto menatap kuku-kuku jarinya. Di sana terdapat bercak merah yang membuat mata biru Naruto membulat. Da—darah? Kenapa ada darah di tangannya? Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya. Ini gila! Ini pasti bukan darah. BUKAN! Tidak mungkin ini darah! Ini pasti adalah cat air, tinta atau apapun! Dengan ekspresi panik, Naruto melihat ke arah Nagato dan kuku-kukunya secara bergantian sebelum melangkah mundur secara perlahan, dan membalikan badannya. Ia segera berjalan cepat menjauhi Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki tersebut benar-benar menyangkal apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Sasuke.

_Tidak mungkin! _

_Ini benar-benar tidak mungkin! _

_Tidak mungkin dia melukai seseorang.._

_Terlebih.._

_Seorang Sasuke!_

Naruto membatin—frustasi. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Dan?

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" seru Nagato, memanggil nama temannya yang sudah berlari—menelusuri koridor menjauhi dirinya. Sedangkan Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya, hendak bolos sekolah.

.

_Poor Naruto!_

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Sebuah gedung.._

_Salah satu ruang kelas tiga.._

BRAK!

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan sangat kasar.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Seorang pemuda berambut merah memasuki ruang kelas. Aura yang dipancarkannya, dan ekspresi wajahnya sungguh menyeramkan, sehingga membuat anak-anak kelas tiga berlevel rendah maupun menengah langsung pergi keluar kelas—takut dengan sosok Kyuubi yang sedang tidak mood untuk beramah-tamah. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Ia menyimpan tas di atas meja sebelum menghempaskan diri ke atas bangku.

"Rupanya ada yang memiliki _mood_ yang buruk di pagi hari ini..," terdengar suara Obito yang duduk di samping Kyuubi. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan orang-orang yang kau cari Kyuubi?" tanyanya pada Uzumaki sulung dengan ekspresi menyelidik.

Tanpa dipedulikan oleh kedua pihak, Uchiha sulung yang sedang merapihkan dan menyusun buku-buku yang dibawa Obito ke atas meja mencuri dengar. Di dalam sudut matanya, ia melirik ke arah wajah Kyuubi yang tampaknya tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Obito, namun tetap bersikap santai, seolah-olah terlalu menjatuhkan harga dirinya jika memperlihatkan emosi di depan musuhnya, yaitu Obito—ketua dari asrama hitam.

Obito menatap Kyuubi—tajam. "Sebaiknya..," Obito menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Selain memikirkan orang yang telah mengacaukan malam penyambutan anak baru, kau pun harus memikirkan tanggung jawabmu karena telah melukai salah satu anak buahku..," katanya, pada Kyuubi, sehingga membuat telinga Kyuubi sedikit panas, ketika mendengar ucapan Obito.

Kyuubi merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman untuk memandang pemuda yang duduk di sebelah bangku—samping kanannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman berbahaya. Tenang, namun berbahaya. "Kau harus berhati-hati dalam berbicara Obito..," Kyuubi menghela napas—berat. Setelah itu, dia berdiri dari atas bangku, dan berdiri di samping Uchiha sulung—berhadapan dengan Obito. "Kau telah melakukan suatu penuduhan terhadap anak level atas yang berasal dari asrama lain..," Kyuubi menatap Obito tajam. "Kau ingin menyulut api peperangan yang sangat panas, ahn?" tanyanya dengan nada sing a song, terdengar bercanda namun berbahaya, ketika senyuman lebar tersirat di bibirnya.

"Aku telah mendengar pengaduan dari anak buahku..," bisik Obito dengan nada tajam—memberitahukan ketidaksukaannya atas tindakan Kyuubi yang seenaknya.

Kyuubi menatap Obito. Pria di depannya ini sangat berani dan lancang. Dia memang mempunyai kekuasaan yang sangat besar di Chukyo Gakuen. Tetapi, Kyuubi tidak pernah peduli orang yang berkuasa atau tidak. Siapapun yang berani menekannya, dan menjelaskan kebenaran pada dirinya tidak akan pernah Kyuubi maafkan. Kenapa? Aturan Kyuubi hanya satu. Uzumaki Kyuubi selalu benar dan tidak pernah salah. Simple bukan? Ya, sangat simple untuk sang Uzumaki Kyuubi. Ha—ah, untung saja ini masih pagi, sehingga otak Kyuubi masih jernih karena baru saja selesai mandi, sehingga tidak langsung menyerang Obito dengan cara sangat kasar.

Kyuubi menyondongkan tubuhnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Obito, dan menatap mata Obito dari jarak sangat dekat, sehingga Obito bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dari mata merah—kehijauan milik Uzumaki sulung. Sedangkan, pemuda yang berdiri di samping Obito dan sedang sibuk menata buku Obito di atas meja langsung terdiam, memincingkan matanya, memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya atas kedekatan wajah Kyuubi dengan Obito.

"Jadi, kau lebih percaya terhadap anak level bawah?" bisik Kyuubi—sangat pelan. "Sebaiknya kau jaga sikap ketika berbicara denganku atau aku akan membuat fitnah yang dilontarkan oleh anak buahmu menjadi kenyataan..," Kyuubi mulai bersilat lidah. Membalikan fakta yang sebenarnya. "Seperti..," Kyuubi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Obito. "Membuat anak buahmu tersebut benar-benar kehilangan seluruh jari-jarinya, atau lebih parah…," desah Kyuubi di telinga Obito. "Kepalanya.."

"Tidakkah kau berpikir jika kau Presiden Sekolah yang tugasnya mengayomi seluruh a—

"Obito, aku sedang berusaha melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik..," sanggah Kyuubi, memotong perkataan Obito. "Jika kau cukup pintar, kau tidak akan berani mengatakan hal tidak-tidak padaku hanya karena telah mendengar pengaduan dari anak level bawah asramamu, dan tanpa bukti sedikitpun..," lanjut Kyuubi, ketika Itachi dan Obito secara bersamaan mengerutkan kening mereka. "Mau bagaimanapun kau telah berurusan dengan orang yang salah..," lanjut Kyuubi sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Obito.

Mata Obito memincing tajam dan sengit. "Salah adalah salah..," katanya, dengan tegas. "Tidak peduli dia berasal dari level bawah, tetap harus dibela Uzumaki Kyuubi..," kata Obito, mencoba untuk membela diri sekaligus hak anak buahnya.

"Menuduh anak level atas asrama lain hanya karena pengaduan seseorang itu sangat menyakitkan, Obito, kawanku..," Kyuubi menatap Obito dengan ekspresi sok sedih, berpura-pura terlihat terluka. "Kau benar-benar ingin membuat perang asrama putih dan hitam didasari pembelaan pada anak level bawah?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum miris, namun dipandang Obito dengan ekspresi menjijikan. "Ini benar-benar suatu pembelaan, atau kau benar-benar ingin mencari perkara dengan anak asrama putih?" Kyuubi menghela napas—sejenak.

Obito menatap Kyuubi dengan penuh kemarahan.

_Orang ini.._

Batin Obito—tidak percaya pemuda Uzumaki sangat brengsek dan tidak punya hati. Dia tahu jika Kyuubi pasti adalah orang yang mematahkan jari salah satu anak buahnya, hingga terpaksa harus dibawa ke rumah sakit yang tersedia di sekitar pulau tempat Chukyo Gakuen berada. Namun, tidak ada bukti yang bisa membawa Kyuubi ke meja hijau. Sialan! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Cih!" desis Obito—kalah berbicara. Ia segera beranjak dari kursi, hendak keluar kelas untuk menghilangkan emosinya pada Kyuubi.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Setelah Obito pergi..

Itachi memandang pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya dari sudut matanya. Ia memandang Kyuubi dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa Tuan Muda masih mencari sosok misterius itu?" tanya Kyuubi, ketika dia sudah memastikan hanya dirinya yang dan Kyuubi yang ada di dalam kelas, alias tidak ada yang mencuri dengar.

Kyuubi memandang Itachi dengan sengit, dan senyuman iblis yang tersirat di bibirnya. "Bukan urusanmu, babu!" hina Kyuubi—seenaknya, melontarkan celaan yang sangat kasar pada Itachi.

Mendengar celaan Kyuubi, Itachi hanya membalas celaan tersebut dengan tawa kecil. Ia menatap Kyuubi, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Uzumaki sulung—seolah-olah meniru tingkah yang dilakukan Kyuubi pada Obito. "Bagaimana jika seorang babu merupakan orang yang kau cari, Tuan muda Kyuubi?" sindir Itachi dengan nada bermain-main.

Kyuubi tertawa, walaupun dia menjadi sedikit panas dengan perkataan Itachi. "Lucu sekali jika itu benar!" tawanya, tidak memperlihatkan emosi sama sekali.

Lalu?

Diam.

Diam.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak, ketika mata Kyuubi dan Itachi saling bertatapan dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Bukan. Bukan dekat. Melainkan, terlalu dekat, sehingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuubi. "Hahaha, bercanda!" tawanya sambil memijat-mijat lehernya sendiri—sok grogi. "Aku hanyalah seorang pembantu, dan tidak mungkin bukan dilihat oleh anak level atas seperti dirimu, Tuan muda Kyuubi..," Itachi memandang sejenak lantai di bawahnya. "Benarkan…," Itachi mendongakan kepalanya untuk memandang Uzumaki sulung. "Tuan mudaku?" bisiknya, pada pemuda yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam.

Tidak berbicara. Kyuubi hanya memandang mata Itachi yang lagi-lagi menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam. Apa maksud dari omongan Itachi? Apakah dia menantang dirinya? Hahaha. Apakah orang di depannya ini ingin membuat lelucon dengan dirinya? Ya, ini adalah suatu lelucon bagi Kyuubi. Bagaimana jika dirinya terbawa omongan Itachi, dan dengan bersusah-susah menyelidiki 'pembantu' seperti Uchiha sulung? Astaga! Jika Itachi tidak terbukti sebagai pengacau, seluruh sekolah akan mentertawakan dirinya karena tidak memakai logika atas penyelidikan kekacauan yang terjadi di penyambutan anak baru. Namun, bagaimana jika orang yang di depannya benar-benar tersangka?

Kyuubi benar-benar terlalu berprinsip untuk memegang harga dirinya secara baik-baik.

GREEKKKK!

Terdengar bunyi pintu kelas digeser.

"KAK TACHI! KAK TACHI!" seru Nagato, pada Uchiha sulung, ketika mata Kyuubi menyipit—memandang kedatangan sahabat adiknya. "NARUTO BOLOS!" lapor Nagato pada Uchiha sulung. Wajah Nagato tampak memucat, dan seperti benar-benar berusaha mencoba menahan sakit perut.

Bolos?

Naruto bolos?

Kyuubi memandang Nagato secara bergiliran. Dia melihat seragam yang dikenakan Nagato. Owh, adiknya belum pulang, dan keluar dari Chukyo Gakuen? Cukup mengagumkan. Mental yang sama seperti pemuda di sampingnya. Mental yang sangat kuat, sehingga menjadi seorang pembantu pun mereka sanggup. Jadi derajat adiknya sudah sama dengan Uchiha Itachi? Kyuubi mendengus—mentertawakan nasib adiknya sendiri. Semua hal yang berada di sini tidaklah bisa disalahkan pada orang lain. Apa yang didapatkan, itulah kemampuanmu. Ya, jika seseorang berada di level rendah, bahkan sangat rendah sekalipun, itu bukanlah kesalahan orang lain, melainkan kesalahan sendiri.

"Maafkan atas ketidaksopananku karena berani berbicara padamu..," kata Uchiha sulung dengan suara lembut dan terkesan menghormati. "Permisi!" pamit Itachi pada Kyuubi.

Itachi pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Nagato.

"Heh, babu!" panggil Kyuubi—seenaknya. Sehingga, membuat langkah Itachi terdiam—menanti perkataan Kyuubi selanjutnya. "Bilang pada anak buahmu, temui aku..," kata Kyuubi, memberi perintah pada Itachi untuk memanggil Naruto agar bisa menghadap pada dirinya. "Untuk mendapatkan detensi atas kebolosannya di kelas pertama..," lanjut Kyuubi, dengan nada yang datar.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, Itachi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Uzumaki sulung, dan lebih memilih untuk fokus pada Nagato dan Naruto tanpa menyadari jika Kyuubi tersenyum sinis—menatap punggung Uchiha sulung.

.

Dasar, Kyuubi!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah _baby face_ memandang ke arah bangku yang tersedia di taman—dekat gedung untuk anak-anak kelas tiga. Ia sedang mencari angin, dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa kesalnya atas peristiwa di kelas tadi ketika matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut panjang—pirang—yang sedang terduduk di atas bangku taman, dengan memakai seragam asrama hitam. Sebelum dia menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, pemuda berambut merah menatap sekaleng cola dingin yang dia dapatkan di kantin, ketika sedang mondar-mandir tidak karuan.

CESSSSSS!

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut menempelkan kaleng dingin di pipi pemuda berambut pirang yang tampaknya sedang melamun—sendirian.

Sang pemuda berambut pirang terkejut. Ia menatap pemuda berwajah baby face, alias Sasori dengan mata membulat. "Aissshhh, apa yang ka—Sasori?" katanya, cukup terkejut dengan kemunculan Sasori. Kemarahan pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba lega, ketika melihat sosok Sasori.

Melihat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, Sasori tersenyum tipis. Deidara. Dia adalah senior sekaligus teman Sasori semenjak SD, hingga SMP. Pemuda tersebut sangat dikagumi oleh Sasori—semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Deidara sangat pandai melukis. Dia selalu membuat orang-orang terpukau dengan lukisannya—terutama Sasori. Ha—ah, Sasori masih merekam setika karya yang dibuat Deidara. Satupun dia tidaklah lupa karena Sasori begitu mengagumi pemuda tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Sasori pada senpai-nya. Ia berjalan ke arah depan Deidara, dan duduk di samping pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Deidara menggilingkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa..," jawabnya. Ia menatap pepohonan di depannya dengan cara menerawang.

Sasori menatap Deidara dengan khawatir. Tampaknya banyak sekali hal yang dipikirkan pemuda di sampingnya ini. Apakah fofo-foto yang ditempelkan seseorang di sepanjang sudut ruangan yang membuat Deidara menjadi melamun seperti ini? Ha—ah, menurut gosip yang beredar, foto-foto tersebut menyebar dari kantin, kamar mandi, hingga lorong kelas. Mengerikan. Sasori bergidik ngeri ketika memikirkan perasaan Deidara yang pastilah kacau karena ulah penerror tidak bertanggung jawab tersebut.

Sasori tersenyum. Ia mengelus pundak Deidara. "Ha—ah, kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting..," kata Sasori, memberi semangat pada kakak kelasnya. "Kau fokuslah terhadap pelajaran sekolahmu, Dei…," lanjutnya, ketika Deidara terus kehilangan fokus.

Deidara menatap Sasori. "Sasori..," panggilnya, terhadap pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasori menatap Deidara lekat-lekat. "Ya?" jawabnya.

Deidara menatap sejenak ke depan sebelum kembali menatap Sasori. Ia seperti ragu untuk bertanya atau berkata sesuatu. Alhasil, Deidara hanya menghela napas berat sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Tidak jadi..," jawabnya, dengan pelan, sehingga membuat Sasori mengerutkan kening—semakin heran dengan sikap Deidara.

.

Ada apa dengan Deidara?

**Tazmaniadevil**

Hari pertama masuk sekolah pun diakhiri dengan sesuatu hal yang biasa. Anak-anak belajar, istirahat pada siang hari, dan kembali pulang ke dalam asrama mereka masing-masing. Semua berjalan semestinya, kecuali bagi Nagato, Itachi, dan Naruto. Mereka bertiga harus mengurusi rasa sakit perut yang diderita oleh Nagato. Ha—ah, obat-obatan yang dipunyai Nagato rupanya tidak mempan untuk rasa sakit perut Nagato sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto, tidaklah membawa obat-obatan. Dia malah cenderung membawa ramen yang sudah diberikan Itachi pada orang-orang ketimbang obat-obatan. Alhasil, mereka hanya membatin—miris, hingga waktu menjelang malam.

Ini benar-benar hari sial bagi Itachi.

Pertama, dia harus mencari kemana perginya Naruto yang bolos sekolah.

Kedua, dia juga harus ikutan bolos sampai Naruto ketemu di sore harinya.

Ketiga, penyakit Nagato tidak kunjung sembuh.

Itachi yang sudah kehabisan ide untuk mengatasi rasa sakit perut Nagato mulai berpikiran gila. Malam ini adalah malam peperangan untuk kedua kalinya. Peperangan yang diadakan oleh kedua asrama besar cukup berbahaya karena melibatkan anak level atas. Seharusnya, Itachi beristirahat dengan tenang ketika kedua asrama tersebut sedang ribut di luar. Tetapi, ketika Nagato sedang di dalam keadaan seperti ini masa dia harus diam saja? Sial! Kenapa dia menjadi ikut-ikutan peduli pada dua orang bocah ini? Seharusnya Itachi tidaklah usah terlalu memikirkan, dan bersikap tidak peduli. Ha—ah, rupanya hati nurani Itachi terlalu besar untuk membiarkan Nagato tenggelam dalam rasa sakit perutnya.

"Aku mau mencari angin dulu…," ijin Itachi—beranjak dari atas lantai sembari meninggalkan Nagato dan Naruto.

Naruto dan Nagato menganggukan kepala mereka, ketika mendengar perkataan Itachi. Mereka tidak terlalu banyak berbicara.

Dan?

Itachi pun pergi meninggalkan dua anak buahnya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Setelah Itachi pergi..

Naruto memandang Nagato. Setelah Itachi pergi, Naruto mempunyai suatu ide yang cukup bagus. Ia bisa mengajak Nagato untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, daripada menggunakan lubang yang digali. Setelah itu, Naruto bisa mencoba untuk menyusup ke dalam kamar kesehatan, dan mengambil beberapa obat-obatan yang bisa digunakan untuk kesembuhan Naruto. Apapun akan Naruto lakukan. Bahkan jika harus melewati orang-orang yang berasal dari asrama hitam dan putih, lalu berkelahi dengan orang-orang tersebut.

"Jika begitu ayo kita keluar mencari kamar mandi..," ajak Naruto pada sahabatnya, ketika waktu untuk keluar dari markas sudahlah tiba.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, mata Nagato terbelalak. Ia memang sudah melakukan tindakan nista dengan cara membuang air besar di dalam semak-semak. Tetapi, dia akan lebih nista lagi jika melanggar aturan yang diberikan Itachi bersama temannya, dan mencelakakan sahabatnya. Tidak bisa! Nagato tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto mengalami bahaya karena dirinya. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto.

"Tidak usah..," jawab Nagato dengan suara pelan—menahan sakit.

Naruto yang merasa kasihan dan iba pada temannya langsung menarik tangan Nagato agar bangkit dari atas lantai. "Ayo, ikut!" ajak Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga—membawa Nagato ke tempat lebih nyaman untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Dengan perasaan enggan, mau tapi takut, Nagato pun mengikuti Naruto yang rupanya penuh semangat untuk membawa Nagato ke kamar mandi yang nyaman.

_Ha—ah, mudah-mudahan semua berjalan lancar.._

Doa Nagato, berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang bodoh.

.

Mudah-mudahan!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Malam ini adalah malam pertama kali level atas turun tangan dalam peperangan. Mereka berperang untuk mendapatkan daerah ruang olah raga. Ya, awalnya daerah tersebut dimiliki oleh daerah asrama putih. Dikarenakan daerah asrama hitam ingin mendapatkan fasilitas spa yang terdapat di dalam ruangan tersebut, sehingga Obito memutuskan untuk menyerang. Hahaha. Sebenarnya, Obito dan anak-anak asrama hitam lainnya cuman ingin bergaya aja. Mereka terlalu terpengaruhi oleh film-film yang kemarin malam mereka tonton, dan menampilkan nikmatnya berkeringat di dalam ruangan spa tersebut sambil menikmati segelas juice lemon.

Baru pertama kali fokus Kyuubi akan peperangan terusik. Matanya terus melihat ke kiri-kanan, memastikan ada sosok asing yang hadir di dalam peperangan ini. Namun, tidak ada. Semua yang ada adalah orang-orang yang sibuk baku-hantam, bahkan bersenda gurau, memaki-maki sambil bertarung. Kyuubi hampir putus asa, dan memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi pada pertarungannya sampai pada saatnya dia menangkap sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang menjauhi area peperangan secara perlahan, dengan cara diikuti secara diam-diam oleh sosok berambut merah.

_Deidara?_

Gumam Kyuubi—mengenal sosok pemuda yang secara mengendap-endap atau diam-diam menghindari serangan, dan berusaha untuk pergi dari area peperangan.

Kyuubi pun memutuskan untuk menyerang orang-orang yang menyerangnya secara cepat. Ia hendak menyusul Deidara sembari menghindari lawan-lawannya.

Dan?

"Kau mau kemana, Kyuubi?" teriak seseorang yang berada di dekat Kyuubi. Orang tersebut adalah Shisui, dan orang tersebut menarik tangan anak level menengah yang hendak memukulnya, sebelum menjatuhkan anak tersebut ke atas tanah dengan satu tangan.

Kyuubi memandang Shisui. "Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya, sembari menggerakan badannya ke samping untuk menghindari tendangan, hingga orang yang menendang dirinya hanya menendang udara—tidak jelas.

Setelah Kyuubi melumpuhkan beberapa orang yang menyerangnya, pemuda tersebut pun segera berlari ke arah yang dia tuju, yaitu sosok pemuda berambut pirang dan merah.

Di saat Kyuubi sudah menghilang dari hadapan Shisui..

"Orang itu..," gumam Shisui—tidak pernah bisa memahami wakilnya yang selalu bersikap seenaknya dalam bertindak. Ia hendak menyusul Kyuubi, ketika dirinya dihadang oleh saudaranya sendiri, Obito.

_Damn!_

Batin Shisui, di saat kedua ketua asrama kini saling berhadapan, dan membuat pertarungan tersebut menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi orang-orang di sekeliling mereka, sehingga banyak sekali yang mencoba untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan secara cepat hanya untuk menonton pertarungan besar di antara kedua asrama.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Dengan santai, dan memegang banyak kunci di tangannya pemuda bermata _onyx_ menelusuri lorong di salah satu gedung yang terdapat di Chukyo Gakuen. Di saat orang-orang sibuk berperang, pemuda tersebut sibuk mendatangi ruangan kesehatan. Obat-obatan. Pemuda tersebut mencoba mencari obat untuk anak buahnya. Chk, ini sih bukan antara majikan dan anak buah. Mana ada majikan mencarikan obat untuk anak buahnya sendiri? Pemuda bermata onyx nyaris tertawa sendiri karena dirinya sudah diluar batas sifatnya—semenjak kedatangan dua anak tersebut.

"Mengasuh orang benar-benar membuatku gila..," batin pemuda tersebut—miris pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, ketika di depannya terdapat sebuah ruangan kesehatan yang ternyata cahaya lampunya tidak dinyalakan sama sekali.

_Harus cepat.._

_Sebab.._

_Sebentar lagi ruangan ini pasti banyak digunakan.._

Prediksi pemuda tersebut sebelum menggunakan kunci untuk membuka pintu ruangan kesehatan, ketika pintu tersebut ternyata tidaklah terkunci.

"Tidak terkun—

"Kaget, bukan?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi membalikan badannya, setelah berhasil menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir copot karena kemunculan sosok mengejutkan di belakangnya. Ia membalikan badan untuk melihat ke arah seorang wanita berambut pirang, dengan wajah yang cantik, walaupun sudah termasuk golongan orang dewasa yang berumur, dan memakai jas putih a la dokter. Wanita tersebut tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kemunculan pemuda di depannya. Pemuda yang pernah dirawatnya sewaktu pemuda tersebut pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Chukyo Gakuen.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu..," kata wanita tersebut dengan senyuman menyebalkan. "_Gakki_ (bocah)..," lanjutnya, ketika Itachi hanya memandang sang wanita dengan epresi datar.

"Tsunade..," gumam Itachi—menyebutkan nama wanita di depannya tanpa embel-embel kesopanan sama sekali.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Perasaannya yang biasa tenang entah kenapa menjadi berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Secara perlahan, pemuda berambut merah tersebut pun menggerakan tangannya ke arah knop pintu kamar mandi. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah dirinya membuka pintu ini? Pemandangan yang mengerikan atau sesuatu yang biasa? Sasori menghela napas sebelum membuka pintu tersebut, dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Di saat Sasori sudah di dalam ruangan kamar mandi, matanya terbelalak dengan sangat besar. A—astaga! Apa ini? Sasori melihat Deidara sedang mencoba untuk menempelkan foto-fotonya sendiri. Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut pirang tersebut? Jangan bilang pelaku terror tersebut adalah Deidara sendiri? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Deidara melakukan tindakan yang tidak jelas seperti itu.

"Dei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasori dengan suara bergetar—menahan ketakutan dan keraguan.

Deidara berhenti mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia menatap Sasori dengan tatapan tajam. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?" tanyanya, dengan sinis. Ekspresi baik-baik, dan bersahabat milik pemuda tersebut hilang begitu saja.

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu, Dei?" tanyanya, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Deidara.

Deidara menatap Sasori—jijik. Pemuda ini selalu saja mengikuti dirinya sampai-sampai orang-orang di sekitar Deidara tahu dimana ada Sasori, disitulah ada Deidara. Itu sungguh memuakan! Awalnya, Deidara tidaklah keberatan memiliki teman atau sahabat yang lebih muda dari dirinya. Tetapi, semakin lama Deidara bersama Sasori, dia merasa pemuda berambut merah tersebut seperti benalu. Meminta diajarkan segala hal, lalu merebut segala hal yang dipunyai Deidara dengan seenaknya. Sungguh menjijikan! Deidara tidak akan pernah memaafkan benalu seperti Sasori.

"Apa kau lupa peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu?" bisik Deidara, dengan nada sangat berbahaya. "Peristiwa yang sungguh membekas dan sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya..," katanya, pada Sasori, dan membuat pemuda berambut merah tersebut membatu di tempat.

Peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu?

Sasori mencoba mengingat-ingat peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu. Peristiwa dimana dia mencoba untuk ikut lomba melukis untuk pertama kalinya pada masa SMP. Di dalam lomba tersebut, Deidara mencoba untuk membujuk guru agar Sasori boleh ikut lomba tersebut bersama dirinya, dan menemani dirinya karena selama ini Deidara selalu merasa bosan ketika harus berlomba sendirian—melawan sekolah lain. Lomba tersebut sangatlah bergengsi. Seluruh anak-anak berbakat dari SMP, hingga SMA mengikuti lomba tersebut, sedangkan Sasori hanyalah anak amatiran yang masih perlu banyak belajar untuk melukis. Namun, bagi Sasori suatu keajaiban telah terjadi. Dia telah memenangkan lomba tersebut, dan berhasil mengalahkan guru melukisnya sendiri—Deidara. Ya, semua kemenangan tersebut cukup dibayar mahal oleh Sasori. Semenjak hari kemenangan tersebut, hubungan dirinya dengan Deidara menjadi renggang. Deidara tidaklah terlalu dekat dengan dirinya seperti dulu, walaupun mereka sesekali berbicara.

Ha—ah, hal tersebut berlanjut hingga, Deidara lulus, dan Sasori tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabarnya selain mendengar kabar jika Deidara telah masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen, atau SMA idaman untuk para anak laki-laki di Jepang—terlebih Konoha.

Sasori membuka-tutup mulutnya. Tidak percaya pikiran Deidara bisa sepicik itu. "Ya, Tuhan, Dei..," kata Sasori, dengan suara semakin bergetar. "Itu hanya kompetisi..," lanjutnya, ketika Deidara masih memandangnya dengan pandangan permusuhan. "Pasti ada yang menang atau ka—

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA!" teriak Deidara sambil melempar foto-foto di tangannya ke arah wajah Sasori. Ia berteriak memotong perkataan Sasori. "Aku tidak akan terima jika kalah dari orang idiot seperti dirimu..," lanjutnya, dengan mata penuh kebencian.

Sasori tidak bergeming, walaupun diteriaki dan dimaki oleh Deidara. Ia tidak akan membalas kemarahan dan sakit hatinya dengan cara yang sama kasarnya dengan Deidara. "Bukan aku yang menilai, Dei..," "A—aku hanya ingin seperti dirimu," bisik Sasori—secara perlahan. "Di mataku kau adalah orang terhe—

"Ada apa ini?" terdengar suara dari arah belakang Sasori. Suara yang berasal dari arah pintu. "Apa maksud dari semua ini, Deidara?" tanya orang tersebut, ketika melihat foto-foto yang tertempel di dinding, dan tercecai-berai di atas lantai. "JAWAB!" bentak orang tersebut dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Mendengar suara lantang, dan berwibawa di belakangnya, Sasori langsung tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Astaga! Ini semakin rumit saja. Tidak Sasori duga jika Kyuubi Uzumaki akan datang ke dalam kamar mandi ini. Apa yang dilakukan orang ini? Mengikuti dirinya, hingga ke kamar mandi? Sasori tidak akan mempedulikan Kyuubi terlebih dahulu. Fokusnya hanya pada Deidara, alias pemuda berambut pirang yang berasal dari asrama hitam.

"Deidara-senpai, dengarkan a—

"Dia pelakunya!" tuduh Deidara tanpa ragu. Ia menunjuk Sasori dengan jari telunjuknya, dan tatapan penuh intimidasi. "Orang brengsek ini adalah yang telah menempeli seluruh foto-fotoku, Kyuubi..," lanjutnya, ketika Kyuubi menatap Deidara dengan ekspresi datar—tidak termakan atmosfir menegang yang terjadi di antara Deidara dan Sasori.

Sasori pelakunya?

Mata Sasori terbelalak. Tidak menyangka Deidara sebegitu membencinya, hingga bertindak sampai sejauh ini. "Senpai..," lirih Sasori, dengan suara sangat pelan—menahan rasa kecewa, sedih, dan luka yang tiba-tiba menyayat hatinya.

"Sabaku Sasori adalah pelakunya.." bisik Deidara—pelan, nan penuh kebencian—berusaha meyakinkan Kyuubi akan tuduhan tidak benarnya.

Mendengar perkataan Deidara, Kyuubi hanya memperlihatkan senyum tipis. Berbahaya, tetapi tidak dapat terbaca. Astaga! Orang ini, benar-benar sulit ditebak. Baik Deidara, maupun Sasori tidak dapat membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuubi. Ha—ah, senyuman tersebut tidaklah sampai disitu. Semakin lama, senyuman Kyuubi semakin lebar, seperti memberi ejekan kepada salah satu orang di antara Deidara dan Sasori.

.

Apakah yang ada di pikiran Kyuubi?

Tidak ada satupun yang tahu.

.

Di dalam salah satu cubical..

Salah satu tempat dimana Deidara, Kyuubi, dan Sasori sedang bersitegang..

Naruto dan Nagato memandang _horror_ pemandangan di depannya. Mereka membalikan badan ke arah kloset untuk melihat jika terdapat dua orang di dalam cubical yang sama dengan mereka. Kedua orang tersebut salah satunya memiliki rambut berwarna biru, berwajah manis—kecewek-cewekan, salah satunya lagi berambut merah, duduk di atas kloset tertutup, dan mulutnya sedang ditutup oleh pemilik rambut berwarna biru tersebut. The heck! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam cubical ini. Nagato dan Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa berdesak-desakan di dalam cubical. Mereka hanya mengerti, ketika sedang menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ada orang ikut masuk juga, dan mereka pun berusaha mencari cubical yang terbuka dari semua cubical yang tertutup. Alhasil, mereka masuk ke dalam cubical tersebut tanpa menyadari jika di dalam cubical sudah ada dua orang yang sedang bersembunyi juga.

_The heck!_

Batin mereka yang ada di dalam cubical—miris.

_**Bersambung..**_

* * *

Wawancara dengan para pemeran:

Taz: jadi, sebenarnya karakter kamu di crimson ini apa, Chi?

Itachi: Aku sih cuman sebagai pembokat aja *miris* Tetapi, pembokat juga tetap suka sama majikannya *lirik Kyuubi* Hahaha.. *tiba-tiba blushing* majikanku sih cuman satu cuman ya gitu… ya.. gimana ya.. jadi bingung ngejelasinnya.

Taz: *sweatdrop* memang siapa majikan kamu? Kok, malah jadi OOC?

Itachi: Ng.. *lirik2 ke cowok berambut merah yang lg baca skrip cerita* kayak ga tau aja! *ngegaplok Taz*

Taz: ANJIR! *ngelus2 pipi* Udahlah, nggak benar ngewawancarai kamu. Lanjut! Sebenarnya, kamu sama Kyuubi itu apakah sudah berteman dari dulu?

Itachi: Ya, aku sudah berteman semenjak kita masuk Chukyo Gakuen, dan menetap disana.. Tetapi, aku nggak suka berteman sama dia…

Taz: Lalu, kenapa kalian berpisah? Lah? Katanya berteman, tetapi kenapa malah nggak suka berteman dengan dia?

Itachi: Itu bisa dilihat di chapter 5 atau chapter depan*senyum tipis* *ngegaplok Taz* Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu, deh! Masa cuman teman aja.. Oh, iya! Bagian Kyuubi yang nanya siapa aku memang ada ya? Di chapter berapa bagian mana reader? Kok, Kyuubi jahat banget sih nanya siapa aku? Kalau benar nanya gitu, berarti itu salah author yang nulis atau kesalah Kyuubi yang sok lupa dengan sahabatnya *berusaha terlihat dekat dengan kyuubi*

Taz: *miris* Oke, oke! Kamu dulunya berasal dari asrama hitam? Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dari author.

Itachi: Bukan *polos* Dari awal aku tidak masuk ke asrama mana-mana.

Taz: *swt* Oh, lalu kamu masuk asrama mana?

Itachi: Nggak masuk asrama mana-mana!

Taz: O—oh.. apakah sikap Kyuubi seperti itu dari dulu? Jahat dan kejam?

Itachi: Aku tidak tahu..

Taz: Chi?

Itachi: Aku tidak tahu ya tidak tahu! *emosi*

Taz: O—oh.. ya sorry.. Oh iya, di chapter kemarin ada orang di atas pohon sambil megang kamera. Itu Gaara?

Itachi: Bukan. Itu Sasori *to the point* Hadeuh, si Author buat kesalahan. Author kira mata Sasori warna hijau, padahal hitam kelam kan? Oke, Author sudah perbaiki warnanya. Thx

Taz: Lalu, yang rambut warna biru itu siapa?

Itachi: Mana aku tahu. Aku belum liat tuh orang yang rambut warna biru *cuek*

Taz: Yeeee.. jadi moody. Kebanyakan makan serangga, nih! *diamaterasu* La—Lanjut! *sekarat*

Itachi: ….

Taz: Terus masalah kamu yang memakai seragam itu..

Itachi: Aku kasih tahu, itu bukanlah seragam untuk asrama hitam. Asrama hitam memiliki jas berwarna hitam tanpa ada strip putih di kiri kanannya. Selain itu, logo naga merah hanya dimiliki oleh seragam yang aku kenakan *bangga* Celananya juga beda. Seragam asrama hitam berwarna hitam, sedangkan aku kotak-kotak berwarna hitam—putih.

Taz: *nggak ngerti*Intinya kamu bukan anak asrama hitam atau putih dulunya, kamu juga bukan suruhan Kyuubi, atau siapapun? Atau… Kau punya asrama sendiri? Asrama yang khusus untuk kepuasan kamu sendiri? Dengan teve plasma dan sound system, meja billiard, bar, dan semuanya untuk sendiri? Intinya, kenikmatan untuk sendiri?

Itachi: *terbelalak* A—ah, Demi tuhan aku cuman babu *sadar terlalu banyak omong* Mana mungkin aku menjadi ambu atau apapun—posisi penting di mata.. mata.. *ekspresi sedih ngingat pemuda berambut merah*

Taz: I—ini tisu Chi.. *ngasih tisu* Dia masih saja tidak mau membuka diri tentang dirinya sendiri dan statusnya di Chukyo Gakuen. Ya, sudah, berhubung tamu kita sedang pundung, acara wawancara ini ditutup sampai disini saja. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~


	5. Chapter 5

_"Sabaku Sasori adalah pelakunya.." bisik Deidara—pelan, nan penuh kebencian—berusaha meyakinkan Kyuubi akan tuduhan tidak benarnya._

_Mendengar perkataan Deidara, Kyuubi hanya memperlihatkan senyum tipis. Berbahaya, tetapi tidak dapat terbaca. Astaga! Orang ini, benar-benar sulit ditebak. Baik Deidara, maupun Sasori tidak dapat membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Kyuubi. Ha—ah, senyuman tersebut tidaklah sampai disitu. Semakin lama, senyuman Kyuubi semakin lebar, seperti memberi ejekan kepada salah satu orang di antara Deidara dan Sasori._

_._

_Apakah yang ada di pikiran Kyuubi?_

_Tidak ada satupun yang tahu._

_._

_Di dalam salah satu cubical.._

_Salah satu tempat dimana Deidara, Kyuubi, dan Sasori sedang bersitegang.._

_Naruto dan Nagato memandang __horror__ pemandangan di depannya. Mereka membalikan badan ke arah kloset untuk melihat jika terdapat dua orang di dalam cubical yang sama dengan mereka. Kedua orang tersebut salah satunya memiliki rambut berwarna biru, berwajah manis—kecewek-cewekan, salah satunya lagi berambut merah, duduk di atas kloset tertutup, dan mulutnya sedang ditutup oleh pemilik rambut berwarna biru tersebut. The heck! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam cubical ini. Nagato dan Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa berdesak-desakan di dalam cubical. Mereka hanya mengerti, ketika sedang menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, ada orang ikut masuk juga, dan mereka pun berusaha mencari cubical yang terbuka dari semua cubical yang tertutup. Alhasil, mereka masuk ke dalam cubical tersebut tanpa menyadari jika di dalam cubical sudah ada dua orang yang sedang bersembunyi juga._

_The heck!_

_Batin mereka yang ada di dalam cubical—miris._

* * *

**Crimson Ties Behind the Scene**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: Penuh flashback (sesuai judul), OOC, miss typo, dll**

**Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fallen Angel  
**

* * *

Kyuubi memandang Sasori dengan telik nan tajam. "Sabaku Sasori dari asrama putih, ahn?" Kyuubi setengah berbisik—berbahaya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. "Apa kau mempunyai suatu pembelaan?" lanjutnya, ketika Sasori dan Deidara tidak berkomentar.

Sasori melirik Deidara dari sudut matanya. Setiap perkataan Deidara barusan terus menggema di otaknya. Dia telah mengambil impian Deidara selama ini. Dia telah membuat orang yang dikaguminya kecewa. Dia telah membuat Deidara membenci dirinya. Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia harus membela diri, dan menjerumuskan Deidara? Dia harus membuat Deidara lebih membencinya dengan mengatakan semua kejujuran yang ada? Tidak mungkin! Sasori tidak mungkin membuat orang yang dikaguminya semakin membencinya. Setidaknya, walaupun Deidara membencinya, itu karena… masa lalu. Bukan kesalahan masa sekarang yang lagi-lagi ditorehkan oleh Sabaku Sasori.

Sasori memalingkan muka dari Deidara, dan menundukan kepala. Ekspresinya mengisyaratkan kesedihan. "Aku yang salah..," bisiknya—pelan, ketika Deidara sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sasori yang sama sekali tidak membela dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang memandang pemuda di sampingnya. Mendengar perkataan Sasori, tidaklah menenangkan perasaan Deidara. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut semakin curiga pada sang Sabaku. Ia berpikir jika Sasori pasti mempunyai rencana lain. Namun, rencana apa yang akan dilakukan Sasori untuk menjatuhkan dirinya? Apakah Sasori akan membuat suatu hal yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Deidara untuk membalaskan dendam, dan merebut kembali impian sang pemuda berambut pirang?

"Mhm..," Kyuubi berpikir sejenak. Tidak berekspresi terlalu banyak, dia hanya bersikap dingin. "Hukuman untukmu akan diumumkan pada besok pagi..," kata Kyuubi, tidak mau terlalu banyak mengambil pusing dengan masalah di antara Sasori dan Deidara. "Kau kembalilah ke asramamu..," perintah Kyuubi pada Sasori, dengan nada cukup tegas.

Sasori menganggukan kepalanya—tenang. "Baik.. permisi..," jawabnya, sebelum melangkahkan kaki. Ia meninggalkan Deidara dan Kyuubi di dalam keheningan.

.

Deidara memandang Kyuubi. Pemuda di depannya ini telah membela dirinya, walaupun dia berasal dari asrama yang berbeda dengan Deidara. Kyuubi berasal dari asrama putih level atas, dan Deidara berasal dari asrama hitam level atas. Sedangkan, Sasori berasal dari asrama putih level rendah. Hmm.. rupanya pemimpin asrama putih sungguh menarik. Dia tahu siapa yang boleh dilawan dan tidak? Tetapi, jika begitu… Kyuubi adalah orang yang picik seperti rubah, bukan? Dia bisa menghalalkan segala cara untuk kepentingan dan keamanan dirinya sendiri. Namun, akibat itu Deidara aman.

"Terima kasih..," kata Deidara pada Kyuubi, dengan senyuman setan yang tiba-tiba tersirat di bibirnya.

Mendengar perkataan Deidara, Kyuubi memiringkan kepalanya, dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Tidak memperlihatkan kepolosan, namun ekspresi mengejek. "Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Kyuubi, seolah-olah dia tidak mengerti perkataan Deidara. "Membunuh salah satu orang yang sangat perhatian padamu?" tanyanya—sinis, dengan senyuman tipis yang membuat Deidara berhenti tersenyum. "Kau tahu… kau sudah membunuh salah satu temanmu…," lanjut Kyuubi. Ia memandang ke arah cermin wastafel besar yang ada di samping Deidara. "Mengacalah!" perintah Kyuubi pada Deidara. "Bayangan di depanmu tidak lebih dari seorang monster pembunuh yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan tujuannya..," bisik Kyuubi—semakin menekan Deidara. "Walaupun…," Uzumaki menghela napas—sejenak. "Harus membunuh sahabatnya sendiri.."

Deidara menatap bayangannya sendiri. Kenapa dia yang disalahkan? Kenapa dia yang dikatakan sebagai seorang monster? Orang yang bertindak jahat adalah Sasori! Dia hanya membalas perlakuan Sasori pada dirinya. Ia tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai Sasori benar-benar hancur. Sasori harus merasakan perasaan berkali-kali lipat dipecundangi oleh orang yang dipercayainya. Sampai kapanpun Deidara tidak akan pernah memaafkan Sasori. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sasori hidup tenang.

Deidara memandang Kyuubi. "DIA BUKAN TEMAN ATAU SAHABATKU!" teriak Deidara, tidak setuju dengan perkataan Kyuubi. Tubuh Deidara bergetar, menahan emosi.

Teriakan Deidara membuat Kyuubi mendengus. Pemuda bermata merah kehijauan tersebut memandang Deidara dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, dengan senyuman setan yang tersirat di bibirnya. Bagi Kyuubi, Deidara adalah seorang iblis yang berada di dalam tubuh manusia. Memukul balik orang yang care pada dirinya, dengan alasan tertentu. Memang jika diingat-ingat, kasus yang menimpa Deidara—Sasori sungguh menyebalkan bagi pihak Deidara. Tetapi, menghajar seorang teman, dengan alasan apapun, terlebih tanpa mendengar pembelaan dari sang teman adalah orang yang benar-benar egois, atau hanya memikirkan dirinya.

Kyuubi pun berhenti memandangi Deidara, setelah memperlihatkan dengusan mencemooh untuk kedua kalinya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk pergi—keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan Deidara di dalam kekalutan.

—**Setelah Kyuubi pergi—**

Deidara berjalan lemas ke arah tembok wastafel. Ia memegang tembok tersebut dengan wajah pucat-pasi. Tenang! Ini hanya baru awal. Deidara tidak boleh lemah. Orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya seperti Sasori harus segera dihilangkan dari hadapannya. Ya, Sasori harus keluar dari sekolah ini… bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

Terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka—tutup untuk kedua kalinya.

Nagato dan Naruto yang berada di dalam cubical saling pandang. Mereka tahu jika kedua orang yang berada di luar cubical mereka sudah pergi. Ya, baik Nagato dan Naruto tahu jika keadaan aman. Namun, tetap saja bagi Nagato dan Naruto masihlah ada kendala. Mereka harus membuat deal dengan kedua orang yang berada di dalam cubical yang sama dengan mereka agar tetap menutup mulut, dan tidak usah ikut campur urusan yang telah mereka dengar dari mulut Presiden Sekolah.

Namun…

Perkataan apa yang harus mereka ucapkan untuk pertama kali?

Tidak ada satupun yang tahu. Nagato dan Naruto hanya tetap saling pandang untuk beberapa saat sampai pada waktunya Nagato membersihkan tenggorokan untuk menghentikan kekonyolan ini.

"Kita semua tutup mulut..," kata Nagato—tegas, ketika Naruto setuju dengan perkataannya.

Mendengar perkataan Nagato, tersirat rautan wajah tidak setuju dari arah pemuda berambut biru. Ia memandang Nagato dengan tajam. "Tutup mulut?" tanyanya, dengan nada sinis. "Kau pikir bisa tutup mulut jika orang ini adalah..," pemuda berwajah cantik tersebut menatap kembali orang yang mulutnya sedang ditutup, dengan tangan orang tersebut yang ditahan di depan dada oleh pemuda berambut biru—terperangkap.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menatap sang manusia terperangkap, dan pemuda berambut biru tersebut secara bergantian. Pinggir tubuhnya nyaris menempel pada pintu cubical karena keadaan yang begitu sempit. "Orang ini adalah…?" Naruto membeo—meminta pemuda di depannya meneruskan perkataannya.

"Boneka Kyuubi Uzumaki..," jawab pemuda berambut biru tersebut dengan tenang, namun telah membuat Naruto dan Nagato membelalakan mata mereka karena shock—tidak percaya dengan perkataan pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

Boneka Kyuubi Uzumaki?

Tidak mungkin. Orang di depan ini tidak mungkin adalah anak buah dari Kyuubi. Nagato mengingat jika pemuda berambut merah dengan mata kehijauan ini adalah salah satu orang yang muncul di hadapan anak-anak baru pada saat acara penyambutan anak baru di aula. Orang ini diperkenalkan sebagai salah satu orang penting di Chukyo Gakuen. Gaara namanya jika tidak salah. Dia memakai jas asrama hitam yang berarti orang ini adalah orang yang berpengaruh di asrama hitam karena ikut ambil andil dalam penyambutan murid baru. Berbeda dengan pemuda berambut biru yang sedang menutup mulut yang diduga namanya adalah Gaara. Ia adalah orang yang ikut dalam perahu yang sama dengan Naruto dan Nagato pada saat ke Chukyo Gakuen. Dia adalah anak kelas satu, berseragam anak asrama putih, dan merupakan anak baru seperti Naruto dan Nagato juga.

"_Traitor_..," gumam Nagato dengan pada dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi ngeri, ketika yang lain bisa mendengar suaranya—reflek, sehingga membuat Naruto semakin membelalakan matanya—terkejut dengan penilaian Nagato atas kemunculan pemuda berambut merah di depannya. Sedangkan, pemuda berambut biru hanya tersenyum—senang dengan kepintaran Nagato.

_Jangan bercanda!_

_Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?_

_Keanehan sifat orang-orang di dalamnya…_

_Semakin lama.._

_Semakin terlihat.._

_Dan.._

_Semakin mengerikan…_

Batin Naruto—merasa ngeri dengan keadaan Chukyo Gakuen.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Itachi melihat obat-obatan yang baru saja diambilnya dari ruang kesehatan. Dia tahu gerak-geriknya ketika mengambil atau mencari obat-obatan diperhatikan oleh wanita yang duduk di atas kursi—samping tempat tidur. Dia diperhatikan oleh wanita yang mengaku sebagai salah satu dokter di sekolah ini. Ha—ah, akhirnya semua obat-obatan yang dibutuhkan Itachi untuk bertahan hidup telah terkumpul. Ia bisa pergi sekarang, dan meninggalkan wanita yang tidak banyak berbicara—sejak tadi, kecuali pada saat mereka bertatap muka untuk pertama kali.

Itachi berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia memegang knop pintu dan akan membukanya ketika mendengar suara wanita yang di punggunginya telah memanggil namanya.

Langkah Uchiha sulung pun terhentikan—berniat mendengarkan perkataan Tsunade.

"Aku harap kebaikanmu pada mereka tidaklah berhenti sampai disini…," kata Tsunade, ketika Itachi terdiam—tidak membalikan badan, maupun menyahut panggilannya. "Aku harap semua yang kau lakukan tidaklah memiliki motif lain di belakangnya.."

"…," Itachi terdiam—masih tidak berbicara.

Tsunade memandang tajam punggung Uchiha sulung. "Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu Uchiha..," katanya, dengan nada tegas. Memperingati Itachi. "Aku memberitahu jika kau harus mengingat dia tidak akan tinggal diam… jika kau menyentuh Naruto Uzumaki..," lanjutnya. Namun, Itachi hanya membalas perkataan Tsunade dengan keheningan. "Kau pasti akan mati di tangan sahabatmu sendiri jika kau menyentuh adiknya..," ancam Tsunade untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sahabat?

Itachi megenggam knop pintu di tangannya dengan erat. Dirinya yang tenang tiba-tiba menjadi penuh emosi. Itachi membalikan badan, dan menatap Tsunade dengan tajam. "Siapa sahabatku?" desis Itachi—tidak suka dengan perkataan Tsunade. Ia memperlihatkan aura ingin membunuh. "Kau berbicara apa Tsunade? Hm?" serunya, ketika Tsunade memandang Uchiha sulung dengan ekspresi terkejut, ngeri dengan aura yang dipancarkan Itachi.

"…" Tsunade terdiam—tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Itachi mendengus—pelan. Setelah itu, dia membuka pintu, keluar ruangan, dan menghilang dari hadapan Tsunade.

BRAK!

Pintu pun tertutup dengan keras. Meninggalkan Tsunade di dalam keterkejutan.

.

—**Setelah Itachi pergi hadapan Tsunade—**

Tsunade menatap pintu di depannya. Tempat terakhir kali dirinya melihat Itachi. Pemuda tersebut telah berubah sangat banyak. Tatapan yang diperlihatkannya sekarang ini sungguh berbeda dengan beberapa tahun lalu. Sorot mata pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kesehatan ini seperti menyimpan emosi tertentu dan berbahaya. Sebenarnya, apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda tersebut? Kenapa untuk sekarang ini Tsunade sama sekali tidak bisa membaca emosi yang ada di dalam Uchiha Itachi, kecuali emosi… emosi penuh dendam?

"_Lover boy..,_" Tsunade menggilingkan kepalanya—tertawa kecil, merasa kasihan dengan pemuda yang baru saja menghilang dari hadapannya. "Kau terlalu mencintai sahabatmu, anak muda..," lanjutnya sambil menghela napas—berat, ketika dia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan diri.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Asrama hitam.._

_Ruang Baca…_

Di saat anak-anak kelas dua dan tiga sedang berperang, anak-anak baru yang berasal dari asrama hitam diam di ruang baca, dan melakukan kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan di dalam ruangan penuk rak, dan berornamen klasik serba berwarna cokelat. Dimulai dari lantai dari kayu, hingga hiasan di dindingnya. Anak-anak baru tidak diperbolehkan untuk ikut serta dalam peperangan. Mereka masih terlalu baru untuk mulai terjun ke medan perang bersama kakak-kakak kelas mereka. Ya, anak baru hanya boleh berada di dalam ruang baca—asrama—menanti datangnya kabar dari para petinggi asrama mengenai pemenang peperangan di antara kedua asrama besar. Namun, di saat semua anak kelas satu dari asrama hitam sedang asik bercengkrama atau membaca buku, Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam saja—melamun, memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi keluar ruangan.

Pemuda bermata lavender, berambut panjang—hitam kecokelatan— yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah Neji memandang Sasuke dari balik bukunya. "Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji, ketika Sasuke beranjak dari atas sofa yang sempat didudukinya.

"…" Sasuke memandang Neji dengan ekspresi datar—tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Kau akan dihukum oleh senior jika melanggar aturan..," lanjut Neji, ketika Sasuke hanya terdiam—memandangi dirinya. "Kembalilah ke tempatmu!" perintah Neji pada Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke memalingkan muka. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar ruangan. Persetan dengan aturan sekolah ini. Dia tidak peduli aturan yang diberikan oleh senior. Mereka hanya orang-orang anarkis yang bisanya cuman berkelahi. So? Apa Sasuke harus mengikuti setiap aturan yang salah dari sekolah ini? Ya, Uchiha bungsu berhak memilih. Dia berhak untuk menentukan mana yang benar dan salah bagi dirinya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, dengan pemikiran jika sekolah ini memiliki prinsip yang salah dalam mendidik anak-anak didiknya, Sasuke akan melangkahkan kakinya sesuai pemikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke pun pergi dari ruangan baca.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian

—**Setelah Uchiha bungsu pergi—**

Neji menggilingkan kepalanya. "Ha—ah, dasar orang itu!" gumamnya, ketika Sasuke benar-benar sulit untuk diberitahu.

**Tazmaniadevil  
**

Uchiha sulung melangkahkan kaki di atas jalan setapak—melewati pepohonan. Terisolasi. Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan atau dilamunkan Itachi, ketika langkah kakinya terus melangkah ke arah markas. Hidupnya selama ini sangatlah jauh dari remaja-remaja SMA atau teman-teman sebayanya. Dia pada umur seperti ini hanya sebagai seorang pemuda yang terus bertahan hidup tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Entah kenapa dia tetap bertahan di tempat seperti ini. Tetapi, Uchiha Itachi merasa jika dirinya sudahlah terkurung—tidak bisa melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari sekolah ini.

Di saat Itachi akan terus melangkahkan kakinya, ia melihat bayangan manusia yang berdiri di depannya. Uchiha sulung pun kembali fokus pada dunia nyata. Dia memandang ke depan. Ia memandang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata cokelat madu. Orang ini.. siapa dia? Itachi tidak pernah melihat sosok manusia di depannya. Apakah dia anak baru? Mau apa dia? Kenapa wajahnya begitu kusam? Dan… kenapa dia membawa tas koper dan ransel sebesar itu?

"….," Itachi memandang pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Itachi Uchiha?" gumam manusia yang berdiri di depan Itachi. "Aku..," pemuda tersebut mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Itachi dengan cemas. "Sabaku Sasori."

Sabaku?

Uchiha sulung menatap Sasori dari atas hingga bawah. Sabaku, ahn? Jika tidak salah anak kelas dua pun ada yang berasal dari Keluarga Sabaku. Anak tersebut merupakan salah satu anak jenius yang pada saat dirinya masih kelas satu sudah diangkat menjadi anak level atas. Ha—ah, siapa di sekolah ini yang tidak kenal dengan Sabaku Gaara? Pemuda pintar pada angkatannya, dan selalu menjadi nomor satu disetiap ujian yang diadakan di angkatannya. Namun, Itachi tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Dia tidak mempunyai urusan dengan Gaara atau Keluarga Sabaku.

"Aku tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu…," jawab Itachi—dingin. "Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!" perintah Uchiha sulung, hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Lidah Sasori kelu sesaat di saat mendengar omongan Itachi. Orang di depannya ini tidaklah seperti penampilannya waktu pertama kali Sasori melihat Itachi. Pemuda bermata onyx ini cenderung memiliki aura yang kelam—tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Apakah benar dia adalah orang yang selama ini selalu dikerjai oleh anak-anak? Kenapa orang seperti ini bisa dikerjai? Dari tingkah dan cara menatapnya saja, Itachi Uchiha bisa menyingkirkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya agar tidak meganggu dirinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya—melewati Sasori.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku..," Sasori berkata, dan membuat Itachi menghentikan langkahnya—memunggungi Sasori. "Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku untuk bertahan hidup di sekolah ini, dan membuat seseorang mengerti posisiku, Uchiha..," lanjutnya, ketika hanya gesekan dedaunan di sekitar Sasori dan Itachi-lah yang terdengar.

Mendengar perkataan Sasori, Itachi tertawa—merendahkan. "Apa yang bisa orang sepertiku lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis. "Aku hanyalah seorang pelayan di mata penghuni Chukyo Gakuen..," Uchiha sulung merendahkan suaranya. Dia menerawang ke depan—tidak jelas untuk terus berbicara dengan Sasori atau kembali berjalan.

Sasori berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Chukyo Gakuen. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah kebanggaan kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak bisa mempermalukan orang tuanya karena baru saja masuk sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Selain itu, Sasori tidaklah bisa meninggalkan Chukyo Gakuen karena dia masih mempunyai suatu masalah di dalamnya. Dia masih harus berjuang, dan mencoba untuk memperbaiki segalanya dengan mantan sahabatnya—Deidara. Membuat Deidara mengerti dirinya, walaupun harus bertahan hidup dengan Itachi. Ya, walaupun menyakitkan, tetapi Sasori harus menghadapi kenyataan jika dia telah berbuat salah pada Deidara, sehingga Deidara sangatlah marah dan memfitnahnya. Ia harus cepat bergerak—tidak perlu menanti keputusan Kyuubi karena Sasori tahu dari gerak-gerik dan perkataan Kyuubi, dirinya pastilah tidak akan mendapatkan keputusan yang baik dari mulut sang Uzumaki.

"Kau..," Sasori menghela napas—sejenak. "Bukan orang biasa, bukan?" tanyanya, ketika Uchiha sulung sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sasori. "Kau memiliki suatu hal yang disembunyikan dari kami semua..," lanjutnya, ketika Uchiha sulung hanya terdiam.

Itachi membalikan badannya. Ia menatap Sasori dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Uchiha sulung. Genggaman pada bungkusan obat-obatan di tangannya semakin erat. "Hentikan bualanmu, dan tetaplah pada porosnya jika kau ingin lulus dari sekolah ini..," Itachi mendengus. Tidak suka pada dirinya sendiri karena terlalu banyak bicara pada orang asing.

Sasori tertawa—mentertawakan Itachi. "Kau pikir aku bodoh seperti mereka?" Sasori menyindir Uchiha sulung. Ia mengambil sesuatu pada saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa kertas foto dari saku celana tersebut sebelum dirinya menatap gambar-gambar pada foto tersebut. "Berbaju jas hitam, dengan strip merah di setiap pinggir lengannya..," gumamnya—mencoba melihat foto tersebut di tengah-tengah kegelapan malam bercahaya bintang dan bulan. "Selintas… kau adalah anak asrama hitam yang selalu memakai jas berwarna hitam—benar-benar hitam tanpa garis atau guratan apapun..," gumam Sasori—menjelaskan apa yang dia tahu pada Uchiha sulung. "—Ya..," Sabaku berseru. "Kau bukanlah anak asrama hitam, Itachi..," Sasori memandang Itachi dengan tajam. "Kau bukan anak yang berasal dari asrama besar."

"Asrama manapun yang aku masuki bukan urusanmu, Sabaku..," Itachi berkata—masih terdengar dingin.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi jika.., " Sasori menatap tajam Itachi—tidak kalah dengan aura dingin yang dipancarkan Uchiha sulung. "Jika aku mengatatakan logo naga merah yang ada di jas—mu adalah logo yang ada di depan gerbang pada saat kami sudah melewati lorong tumbuh-tumbuhan untuk mendatangi asrama yang kami masuki, Uchiha..," Sasori melempar foto-foto di tangannya ke hadapan Uchiha sulung dengan cara tidak sopan.

Itachi menatap sejenak foto yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari dirinya. Itu adalah foto beberapa hari kemarin. Foto dimana dia mencuri bahan makanan di kantin untuk menebus kebaikan Nagato dan Naruto. Jadi, orang ini telah melihatnya? Dia telah mengetahui segala hal yang dilakukan Uchiha sulung? Orang ini bukanlah orang biasa. Layaknya Uchiha sulung, sepertinya Sasori menyimpan suatu rahasia di dalam kehidupannya. Apa itu? Itachi tidaklah tahu, namun Uchiha sulung mulai mencurigai Sasori.

"Kau siapa Uchiha Itachi?" tanya Sasori—membuyarkan lamunan Itachi yang sejak beberapa menit lalu terus menatap foto di bawahnya.

"Kau mengancamku, Sabaku?" tanya Itachi. Ia menatap Sasori kembali. Wajanya masih terlihat tenang. Tidak panik atau merasa tertekan.

"Kau siapa?" Sasori masih bersikukuh untuk menekan Itachi.

"Siapapun aku tidak ada urusannya denganmu..," jawab Itachi—tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Sasori.

"Itu akan menjadi urusanku dan dirimu, jika aku menyebarkan semua hal ini pada orang lain..," ancam Sasori—semakin keras. Tidak mau mengalah pada orang lain untuk kali ini. "Kau—harus—membantuku..," Sasori menekan setiap kata-katanya agar Itachi mengikuti semua keinginannya.

Membantu Sasori?

Ekspresi Itachi berubah sedikit beremosi. Dia tidak mengerti dengan pemuda di depannya ini. Pemuda yang tampaknya terlibat masalah, sehingga dia menekan orang lain sejauh mungkin agar dia mencapai keinginannya. Apa yang diinginkan pemuda ini? Apa tujuannya datang pada Itachi? Apakah dia mendapatkan masalah dengan petinggi asrama? Hahaha. Itachi ingin sekali mentertawakan Sasori. Orang ini benar-benar memalukan. Dia melibatkan orang lain untuk masuk ke dalam masalahnya sendiri. Masih bagus orang lain tersebut dikenalnya. Ini? Itachi sama sekali tidak mengenal Sasori.

"Kau sebaiknya bercermin, dan melihat dirimu yang begitu menyedihkan..," Itachi berkata dengan sangat sinis. Emosinya sedikit tidak dibendung. "Kau mengancam seseorang dengan cara frontal seperti ini sunggulah memalukan..," Itachi menggilingkan kepala. Menilai tingkah Sasori yang tidak tahu malu. "Jika aku bisa diancam olehmu..," Itachi menatap Sasori lekat-lekat. "Kenapa kau meminta bantuan padaku yang jelas-jelas lebih lemah daripada dirimu?"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" seru Sasori—menangkis perkataan Uchiha sulung. "Selama masalahku dengan Deidara-senpai bisa selesai..," Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. "Aku akan melakukan apapun..," bisiknya—pelan. Membuat Itachi semakin merasa muak. "Bahkan harus bekerja sama dengan orang lemah sekalipun agar aku bisa manfaatkan..," Sasori menatap Itachi dengan tatapan penuh emosi. "Lagipula, aku yakin kau tidak selemah yang terlihat..," ujar Sasori—sedikit memuji Itachi. "Aku tahu tentangmu, Uchiha.."

Hening..

Hening..

Keadaan menjadi hening untuk sementara waktu. Semua berpikir—mencerna perkataan masing-masing lawan bicaranya, terlebih untuk Uchiha sulung.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Itachi pada Sasori—tenang.

Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi, sorot mata kehidupan kembali muncul di mata Sasori. Dengan bertanya seperti itu, sepertinya Itachi akan memberi jalan keluar untuk masalahnya. Oleh karena itu, Sasori secara reflek tersenyum. Ia kemungkinan besar masih bisa bertahan berada di dalam sekolah, walaupun sekolah tersebut akan mengeluarkannya. Ya, dengan adanya Itachi, dia masih bisa memberi penjelasan pada Deidara tentang masalahnya.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan sekolah ini?" tanya Sasori—meminta informasi mengenai sekolah pada Uchiha sulung. "—dan, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sasori menatap Itachi yang tampaknya mulai sedikit terusik dengan kemunculannya. Tidak tenang seperti pertama kali Sasori melihat pemuda tersebut.

Sedikit terkejut. Orang di depan Itachi ini memang benar-benar tidak pernah menyerah. Ia telah membuat Itachi kembali mengingat masa-masa pertama kali dirinya menginjakan kaki di Chukyo Gakuen. Masa-masa yang paling tidak ingin Itachi ingat, atau kenang. Masa-masa yang paling tidak masuk akal bagi Uchiha sulung. Namun, Itachi sadar…. jika suatu saat nanti.. pasti masa-masa tersebut harus kembali dihadapi karena… dia tidaklah pernah bisa pergi dari Sejarah kehidupannya atau Chukyo Gakuen. Ya, masa lalunya bersama tempat ini telah membuatnya terikat dengan sangat erat. Tidak dapat dipisahkan, seperti kesatuan yang terlalu utuh yang membuat Itachi sendiri selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri—

—_Untuk apa aku di sini? _

**Flashback**

Semua berawal dari gerbang Chukyo Gakuen. Gerbang yang menyimpan banyak hal-hal menarik di dalamnya. Seperti apa sekolah terkenal ini? Apa yang akan diberikan sekolah ini pada anak-anak didiknya? Pelajaran yang berbeda dari sekolah lain, atau sama saja? Ketiga Uchiha, dan satu pemuda berambut merah memandang gerbang besar di depan mereka. Jantung mereka berdetak cepat—menanti dibukanya gerbang tersebut. Ya, mereka sedang menanti sang penjaga untuk membuka pintu gerbang tersebut, ketika mereka berempat sudah selesai menjawab pertanyaan yang aneh.. bagi mereka?

"Keren sekali!" gumam Kyuubi, pemuda berambut merah yang untuk pertama kalinya melihat bangunan sekolah mewah dari jarak sangat dekat.

Mendengar suara pemuda berambut merah, ketiga Uchiha memandang pemuda tersebut. Terlebih Uchiha Itachi. Sedangkan Obito dan Shisui yang merupakan sepupu Itachi kembali memandang ke depan. Itachi tersenyum melihat Kyuubi—sahabatnya. Ha—ah, tidak disangka dirinya bisa bersama dengan Kyuubi memasuki sekolah elite ini. Akhirnya, mereka bisa terus belajar bersama di dalam gedung mewah yang sangat terkenal di dunia luar sana. Semakin lama Itachi memandang Kyuubi, pemuda tersebut semakin tidak sadar jika dia menggerakan tangannya. Ia hendak mengacak-acak rambut Kyuubi, ketika Kyuubi memandang dirinya, dan membuat Uchiha sulung menarik tangannya—salah tingkah.

"Jadi, ini akan menjadi tempat kita bersekolah bersama-sama?" tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi. Tingkah ceria dan kekanak-kanakannya membuat senyuman Uchiha sulung melebar—lebih mengagumi Kyuubi dibandingkan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Sedangkan Shisui dan Obito masih sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan gerbang besar di depan mereka.

Itachi menggilingkan kepalanya. Merasa gila karena terus-terusan memandangi sahabatnya. "Ya!" jawab Uchiha sulung. Ia memandang sejenak gerbang di depannya sebelum kembali memandang Kyuubi. "Kita akan masuk dan keluar ketika lulus dari gerbang ini secara bersama-sama..," Itachi tersenyum kembali. Memperlihatkan matanya yang tertutup—berekspresi lembut.

Twitch.

Kyuubi mengedipkan kedua matanya.

Twitch. Twitch.

Kyuubi kembali mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuubi pada Uchiha sulung. Wajahnya nampak tidak percaya pada perkataan Itachi.

Deg!

Jantung Itachi tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

Ini adalah perasaan yang salah, dan tidak seperti biasanya. Kenapa Itachi merasa jika pertanyaan sederhana Kyuubi sungguh sulit untuk dijawab? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa dia merasa jika setelah melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen, dia tidak akan dapat berjalan mundur kembali. Astaga! Mungkin ini adalah akibat terlalu lama menaiki perahu, sehingga otak Itachi yang sempat terombang-ambing menjadi error untuk sesaat. Konyol. Mana mungkin dia akan mendapatkan masalah di sekolah elite ini.

"Chi?" tanya Kyuubi—menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya.

Itachi terkejut untuk sesaat. Setelah itu, dia kembali fokus pada sahabatnya. Ekspresi terkejutnya sudah hilang—total. "Aku berjanji..," jawab Itachi—tulus. "Apapun yang terjadi kita semua akan selalu bersama..," lanjut Uchiha sulung, sehingga membuat senyuman sahabatnya semakin lebar.

Be—bersama?

Kyuubi membelalakan matanya, ketika mendengarkan ucapan Itachi.

"Hu-um!" Kyuubi menyetujui perkataan Itachi dengan diiringi anggukan.

Lalu?

Itachi dan Kyuubi pun saling pandang dengan senyuman di bibir mereka.

Pandang..

Pandang..

Pan—

"Gerbang sudah terbuka. Jangan berbicara saja!" kata Obito, ketika sepupunya dan Kyuubi terus-terusan saling berbicara dengan mata yang bertatapan. "Tidakkah kalian ingin masuk?" lanjutnya, di saat Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah mulai fokus kembali pada sekolah yang akan mereka masuki.

"Hahaha..," tawa Kyuubi—grogi. "Maaf, maaf..," katanya pada Obito sambil memegang lehernya yang tidaklah pegal. "Ayo, Chi!" ajak Kyuubi pada Uchiha sulung sebelum Kyuubi mulai melangkahkan kakinya—memasuki gerbang.

Tidak bisa bergerak. Uchiha sulung seperti membatu di tempat ketika dua sepupunya, dan Kyuubi semakin menjauh—memasuki gerbang. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia menjadi enggan atau sungkan untuk memasuki gerbang tersebut? Sebenarnya firasat apa ini? Apakah akan terjadi hal buruk di dalam sana? Tidak! Uchiha Itachi tidaklah pernah takut apapun. Ya.. ini hanya firasat konyol. Tidak mungkin di tempat besar, indah seperti ini akan menjadi suatu mimpi buruk yang tidak akan pernah Uchiha sulung lupakan.

"ITACHI!" seru Kyuubi, dengan senyuman lebar, hingga kedua matanya tertutup. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari arah dalam gerbang—memanggil Uchiha sulung. "Ayo!" ajak Kyuubi dengan penuh semangat.

Uchiha sulung memandang sahabatnya. Ia berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan cara menggilingkan kepalanya. Apa yang kau pikirkan Itachi? Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti di dunia ini. Terlebih jika orang yang kau sayangi ada di dekatmu. Ya, selama Kyuubi berdiri di sampingnya, bagi Itachi semua akan baik-baik saja. Apapun hal buruk yang terjadi di dalam sana bisa Uchiha sulung tangani. Dunia ada di genggaman tangannya. Itu adalah tingkat kepercaya dirian yang dimiliki Uchiha sulung atas kekuatannya.

Itachi memejamkan mata, dan menghela napas—sejenak. Dengan senyuman lebar, dan kepercaya dirian yang tinggi, Itachi mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan salah satu tangan memasuki saku celana panjang yang dia kenakan. Ini barulah dimulai. Kebahagiannya bersama Kyuubi dan sepupu-sepupunya telah menunggu di dalam sana, Chukyo Gakuen. Tidak ada alasan apapun bagi Uchiha sulung untuk mundur. Tidak ada alasan bagi Itachi untuk merasa takut. Semua bagi Uchiha sulung akan terkendali karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Ya..

Seorang Uchiha Itachi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Pada mulanya, semua berjalan sangat lancar. Mereka menghadiri penerimaan murid baru, dan diberi tempat tinggal—gedung tempat anak-anak baru tidur atau beristirahat. Semua serasa baik-baik saja. Ya, bahkan rasa takut pada Uchiha sulung sudah tidak ada sama sekali. Dia benar-benar kerasan tinggal di dalam asrama bersama Kyuubi dan sepupu-sepupunya. Setiap saat tidak ada hal yang tidak mereka bicarakan atau tertawakan. Bahkan, mereka pun kerap kali ditegur oleh penjaga gedung anak baru karena masih bercanda di saat jam malam atau tidur telah tiba.

Hari demi hari mereka tinggal di asrama pun tiba. Semua masih terasa baik kecuali jadwal sekolah mereka yang belum saja kunjung tiba. Tetapi, hal tersebut tidaklah membuat mereka curiga dengan segala hal yang berlaku di Chukyo Gakuen. Itachi, Kyuubi, Obito, dan Shisui tetap bersikap santai sampai pada saatnya mereka menyadari anak-anak di dalam asrama anak baru semakin lama semakin berkurang. Setiap hari, bahkan setiap setengah hari sekali anak-anak dari arama baru menghilang. Kemana mereka pergi? Apakah mereka sakit atau pulang karena tidak tahan untuk diam di dalam asrama? Itachi masih bersikap tenang, namun sudah mulai curiga, sampai pada saatnya di dalam asrama tersebut tinggalah bisa dihitung dengan memakai jari. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, orang-orang yang tersisa pun—kecuali ketiga Uchiha dan Kyuubi—menghilang. Ya, kecurigaan Itachi yang selama ini telah menghilang kembali di kala itu.

Dengan segala upaya, layaknya seorang detektif, Itachi bersama orang-orang terdekatnya mulai mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat diri mereka tenang. Mereka memutari lingkungan sekolah beberapa kali untuk mencari hal yang bisa menjawab teka-teki di dalam otak mereka. Ya, Itachi dan kawan-kawan terus berputar—berputar—berputar, mengelilingi sekolah, hingga mereka menemukan suatu hal yang belum mereka lihat selama ini di dalam kawasan Chukyo Gakuen. Mereka melihat jika di suatu tempat yang agak jauh dari asrama anak baru terdapat sebuah gedung besar berwarna putih—menjulang tinggi. Gedung apa itu? Kenapa daerah sekolah yang bagian ini tampak jauh lebih elite dari asrama anak baru?

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Shisui dengan ekspresi terkagum-kagum. "Ini seperti sebuah kota di dalam pulau..," lanjutnya—tidak berlebihan atas perkataannya.

Berbeda dengan ketiga orang di dekatnya, Itachi cenderung semakin merasa tidak enak. Dia ingin sekali berjalan mundur untuk menghindari gedung-gedung di depannya. Semua perasaan ketakutan yang tidak jelasnya ini membuat dirinya mual, hendak memuntahkan segalanya. Tenang… tenang.. tenang. Itachi terus menggemakan kata-kata tersebut di dalam hatinya. Ia merasa tidak tenang sampai pada saatnya, mata Uchiha sulung menatap pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan mata membulat berbinar-binar.

"Kyuubi..," gumam Itachi—tidak sadar mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan cukup keras.

Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gedung di depannya pada Uchiha sulung. Ia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan terheran-heran, dan sorot mata yang begitu cerah. "Ada apa, Ita—

"Mohon, ikut kami!" terdengar suara dari arah depan Uchiha sulung dan Kyuubi, sehingga kedua pasang mata yang saling bertatapan teralihkan ke depan—memandang para pemuda berjas hitam dan putih yang baru saja muncul di hadapan mereka.

Terlalu fokus dengan sahabatnya, Itachi tidaklah sadar dengan kemunculan orang-orang di depannya. Sedangkan, sepupunya sudah berada di dekat para pemuda berjas hitam—putih yang diketahui Itachi sebagai petinggi sekolah. Alhasil, Uchiha sulung bersama Kyuubi mendekati para petinggi sekolah tersebut. Mereka mendekat dengan sedikit ragu karena bingung dengan kedatangan para pemuda berjas tersebut. Ini benar-benar sedikit nekad. Tetapi, untuk mengetahui kejujuran, apapun harus dilakukan! Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Uchiha sulung dan Kyuubi mendekati orang-orang tersebut.

"Ikut kami!" perintah yang sama terdengar dari salah satu pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang memakai jas hitam dan diketahu oleh Itachi sebagai Presiden Sekolah.

Ketiga Uchiha dan Kyuubi pun saling adu pandang sebelum mereka menganggukan kepala dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti orang tersebut.

Ya..

Dengan perasaan tidak karuan, Itachi bersama orang-orang terdekatnya mengikuti para petinggi sekolah menuju ruangan… tempat dimana perubahan nasib mereka selama tinggal di dalam Chukyo Gakuen akan dimulai.

Benar-benar dimulai.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Itachi melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan. Bersama dengan rombongan teman-temannya dan murid-murid yang tergolong para petinggi sekolah, Itachi melewati lorong di dalam gedung menuju suatu ruangan teratas dan terdalam dari gedung tersebut. Kemana mereka akan dibawa? Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja? Otak Uchiha sulung terus berputar, memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang harus dilakukan jika orang-orang yang membawa dia dan teman-temannya akan bertindak anarkis. Ya, Uchiha sulung terus melamun sampai pada saatnya dia berdiri di hadapan sebuah pintu besar terbuat dari kayu—yang terdapat dia knop panjang yang saling sejajar.

_Naga merah?_

Gumam Uchiha sulung—bingung.

Itachi melihat sebuah lambang naga merah di tengah pintu tersebut. Naga tersebut memegang lambang sebuah lambang yin dan yang. Lambang yang cukup dikenal oleh orang awam. Namun, apa maksud dari naga tersebut? Kenapa Uchiha sulung merasa heran dan tertarik dengan gambar naga merah yang terukir di pintu tersebut. Tanpa disadari, Itachi menggerakan tangannya. Ia akan menyentuh lambang tersebut ketika mendengar seseorang membersihkan tenggorokan.

Itachi membalikan badan untuk memandang senior yang telah membersihkan tenggorokannya untuk Uchiha sulung dan teman-temannya.

"Kalian, silahkan buka pintunya!" perintah senior tersebut, ketika Uchiha sulung hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

Tidak ada yang mau membuka pintu. Semua saling pandang, dan berpikir yang macam-macam. Ada apa dibalik pintu itu? Apakah setelah mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan di depan mereka, keempat anak baru tersebut bisa kembali keluar? Kyuubi menatap ragu pintu di depannya. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah untuk berdiri di samping Uchiha sulung. Setelah itu, dengan tatapan tidak yakin, Kyuubi menelan ludahnya sebelum menggerakan tangan ke arah knop pintu.

Melihat tangan Kyuubi yang sedikit ragu membuka pintu di depannya, Itachi menghela napas—berat. Dia benar-benar bodoh untuk kali ini. Kenapa dia harus menularkan rasa takutnya pada Kyuubi, dan membuat sahabatnya cemas. Itachi menepuk pundak Kyuubi. "Buka saja!" perintah Itachi—dengan sedikit pijatan pada pundak sang Uzumaki. Setelah itu, Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuubi. "Kita akan baik-baik saja..," bisiknya dengan diiringi desahan yang cukup sensual, sehingga membuat Kyuubi mendengus geli karena Itachi yang selalu bercanda seperti ini.

Tanpa ragu, dan tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya di depan sana... sang Uzumaki membuka pintu terbuat dari kayu di depannya. Pijatan Uchiha sulung pada pundaknya, membuat keberanian Kyuubi untuk menghadapi segala hal di dalam ruangan tersebut muncul. Ia tidak takut. Ia tidak perlu khawatir. Dia tidak perlu cemas karena dia bersama temannya.

Ya, dia bersama Shisui, Obito… dan sahabatnya, Uchiha Itachi.

CKLEK!

Pintu pun terbuka—memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan megah di dalamnya.

Dan?

Keempat pemuda yang merupakan anak baru di Chukyo Gakuen pun memasuki ruangan tersebut.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Itachi memandang pria ber-masker, dan berambut silver di depannya. Pria yang memunggungi dirinya, dan menghadap ke arah jendela besar—belakang meja kantor. Hatake Kakashi. Pria tersebut mengaku sebagai kepala sekolah Chukyo Gakuen. Pria yang tampaknya enggan memperlihatkan wajahnya karena sejak Uchiha sulung tiba, pria tersebut terus memakai masker-nya. Namun, hal tersebut tidaklah terlalu penting dengan perasaan takut Itachi yang semakin tidak beralasan, sehingga membuat banyak pertanyaan muncul di benak Uchiha sulung.

Di saat Uchiha sulung sibuk membaca pikiran maupun tingkah Kakashi, tiba-tiba pria tersebut membuka mulut. Ia meminta semua di dalam ruangan tersebut untuk diam—mendengarkan perkataan Kakashi. Alhasil, ketika semua diam, Kakashi mulai menceritakan segala hal yang ada di dalam sekolah ini. Terkejut. Itachi tidak menyangka jika sekolah ini dibagi menjadi dua asrama. Hitam dan putih. Selain itu, aturan-aturan yang menjadikan asrama hitam-putih pun Kakashi beritahu. Ia memberitahukan pada jadwalnya kerap kali kedua asrama besar tersebut harus bertarung untuk memperebutkan daerah yang mereka inginkan.

Aneh?

Itulah yang sedang dirasakan Itachi dan teman-temannya. Mereka berempat tidak mengerti kenapa suatu sekolah mempunyai tradisi untuk bertarung, hingga akhir tahun ajaran. Bukankah hal tersebut hanya akan membuat semua anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen terluka? Tampaknya… Kakashi tidaklah mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut. Lagi pula tidak ada kabar yang mengeluhkan keanehan pada Chukyo Gakuen. Semua seperti menyimpan rahasia tersebut rapat-rapat. Menutup mulut masing-masing agar aturan-aturan di Chukyo Gakuen tidak tersebar pada masyarakan awam.

Kakashi pun menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan suara yang tenang—tidak berekspresi sama sekali.

Hatake membalikan badannya. Ia memandang keempat anak baru di depannya secara bergantian. Meneliti tampang Uchiha dan Uzumaki dengan telik. "Kalian adalah orang-orang yang tersisa..," kata Hatake dengan suara sangat tenang. "Itachi, Obito, Shisui…," Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker-nya. Memperlihatkan keramahan. "Sebagai Uchiha, aku mempersilahkan kalian untuk memilih asrama yang kalian inginkan..," ujarnya, hingga membuat Shisui, dan Obito saling pandang.

Keempat anak baru tersebut mengerutkan kening mereka. Itachi, Obito dan Shisui? Kenapa cuman mereka bertiga saja yang disebutkan namanya? Kenapa Kyuubi tidaklah dipanggil? Ini aneh. Apakah ada kesalahan pada omongan kepala sekolah atau memang disengaja? Itachi merasa semua hal ada di sekolah ini semakin tidak beres. Namun, dia langsung menepis semua itu. Khawatir hanyalah membuat ketakutan tidak beralasan, dan ketakutan tidak beralasan hanyalah membuat sepupu dan sahabatnya ikut takut—panik.

_Ya, pasti kepala sekolah salah berbicara!_

Itachi mencoba berpikir positif.

"Kyuubi..," kata Itachi—terlihat sangat tenang seperti biasanya. Sehingga, membuat Kyuubi merasa dipanggil olehnya, ketika Uchiha sulung berbicara pada kepala sekolah. "Dia akan masuk ke dalam asrama mana?" tanyanya, dengan tegas—tidak ada ketakutan dari suaranya, walaupun dia terus berdoa agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

Pandangan halus Kakashi berubah tajam. "Tidakkah kau mendengar?" bisiknya—dalam. "Kau, dan sepupumu…," Kakashi menatap Itachi semakin tajam—memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya. "Silahkan memasuki asrama yang kalian inginkan."

Hening..

Hening..

Obito dan Shisui membelalakan matanya, Itachi masih terlihat sangat tenang, sedangkan Kyuubi tampak sulit untuk berbicara. Jadi, mereka berempat tidaklah salah dengar. Kakashi benar-benar tidak menyebutkan nama Kyuubi. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa Kyuubi diacuhkan seperti ini? Obito dan Shisui memandang Uchiha sulung. Pemuda di samping ini… dia adalah pemuda yang sangat membela Kyuubi, apapun yang terjadi. Semenjak Kyuubi muncul di kehidupan para Uchiha, Obito dan Shisui baru melihat jika Itachi yang biasanya dingin, dan tidak peduli terhadap sekelilingnya menjadi care pada seseorang. Bukan! Bukan care. Tetapi sangat care. Namun, Uchiha Itachi yang biasanya penuh emosi ketika masalah datang pada Kyuubi kenapa Itachi terlihat tenang? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda berpikiran misterius ini?

"Kemana Kyuubi akan masuk?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi—ngotot, dan tajam. Seperti tidak mendengarkan perkataan kepala sekolah tadi.

Mendengar Kengototan Itachi, Kyuubi memandang Uchiha sulung dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tahu walaupun Itachi terlihat sangat tenang, pemuda tersebut menyimpan banyak emosi di dalamnya. Ya, Kyuubi sangat tahu sifat Uchiha sulung. Dia tahu jika Itachi sudah bersikap keras kepala, dan menatap lawan bicaranya seperti ini—tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, pemuda tersebut sedang beradu mental dengan lawan bicaranya. Kyuubi pun menghela napas—berat. Ia menundukan kepalanya, merasa tidak berguna. Selalu. Selalu Uchiha sulung yang melindunginya. Sedangkan Kyuubi? Dia hanya bisa melihat Itachi terus memegang tangannya, dan mengatakan 'jika semua baik-baik saja.' Berperang sendiri dengan membawa beban tanpa membuat ketakutan pada orang-orang di sayangnya.

"Itachi..," gumam Kyuubi—khawatir. Ia berharap Itachi tidaklah melawan kepala sekolah dan segera memilih asrama yang Uchiha sulung inginkan.

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, emosi pada diri Kakashi mulai muncul. Dari ketiga pemuda Uchiha, tampaknya pemuda bermata onyx dengan rambut dikuncir satu-lah yang paling bermasalah, dan paling berpotensi besar untuk membuat keributan. Selalu Uchiha. Kenapa di dalam kehidupan Uzumaki selalu saja ada Uchiha? Apakah ini seperti kutukan bagi Uzumaki? Hahaha. Ya, Uchiha adalah benalu bagi Uzumaki. Semenjak dulu masalah selalu diberikan Uchiha pada Uzumaki. Namun, tenang saja. Kakashi akan menjauhkan benalu tersebut dari kehidupan Uzumaki Kyuubi.

"Dia tidak akan masuk ke asrama manapun..," jawab Kakashi—sama tenangnya dengan Itachi.

"Apa?" tanya Obito—bingung atas jawaban Kakashi. "Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Lalu, Kyuubi akan dipulangkan atau bagaimana?" lanjutnya, semakin tidak mengerti dengan keadaan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Dia tidak akan masuk ke asrama manapun…," Kakashi mengulang perkataannya—tidak berniat menjelaskan segala hal yang dipikirkannya.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Itachi menatap Kakashi—tajam—membuat atmosfir di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah semakin berat.

"Aku akan mengikuti Kyuubi kemanapun dia akan pergi. Baik akan dipulangkan atau dimasukan ke tempat manapun...," kata Itachi—masih bersikukuh untuk bersama dengan sahabatnya. "Percuma saja jika kami tidak bersama..," lanjutnya, tidak ingin melepaskan Kyuubi dengan mudah.

Kakashi menghela napas—sejenak. "Hanya orang-orang yang dipilih oleh asrama tersebutlah yang bisa masuk..," nada suara Kakashi menurun—tidak tinggi atau keras seperti tadi. "Kalian bertiga yang terpilih oleh kedua asrama hanyalah boleh memilih dua asrama itu tentunya..," informasinya, di saat Obito dan Shisui saling pandang.

Itachi tersenyum—iblis. Tidak mengenal takut sama sekali pada orang di depannya. Orang yang memiliki link begitu banyak untuk menjatuhkan Uchiha sekalipun di luar sana. "Kau tahu Kakashi?" Itachi mendengus—menghina Kakashi. "Aku benar-benar tidak peduli..," jawabnya—sombong.

Kesabaran Kakashi untuk menghadapi Itachi habis. Pemuda di depannya ini sangat sulit dikendalikan. Keras kepala seperti Uchiha lainnya. Tidak. Ini lebih keras kepala. Ekspresi yang menantang, dan tidak mengenal takut ini hanya dimiliki oleh Uchiha di depannya. Selain itu, orang di depannya ini sangat bersikukuh melindungi sang Uzumaki. Sial! Jangan terpengaruh. Kakashi tidak boleh terpengaruh hanya oleh perkataan dan sikap Uchiha yang seolah-olah melindungi orang terdekatnya.

"Silahkan pulang!" seru Kakashi—tegas. "Asalkan kalian tahu..," Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi, dan duduk di atasnya. "Kendaraan untuk akses keluar pulau ini tidak akan datang tanpa seijin diriku..," Kakashi tersenyum—iblis, di balik masker-nya. "Apabila kalian tidak segera memilih asrama, kalian sama saja terisolasi di dalam sebuah pulau besar— mungkin tanpa bahan makanan atau apapun..," Kakashi mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas meja. Ia bersikap santai ketika duduk di atas kursinya. "Tanpa masuk asrama manapun kalian tidak akan mendapatkan makanan atau bertahan hidup, kecuali…," Kakashi menarik napas—sejenak. "Kalian benar-benar bisa survival sendiri..," tawa Kakashi—menghina. "Menikmati hidup di luar ruangan layaknya tersesat di sebuah pulau tanpa berpenghuni."

Tidak mengerti. Kyuubi tidak mengerti kenapa orang di depannya begitu menekan dirinya dan teman-temannya. Sebenarnya apa salah dirinya? Kenapa dia diundang hanya untuk diperlakukan seperti ini? Kyuubi menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Tidak perlu. Itachi tidak perlu untuk membelanya lagi. Secara perlahan, dan sangat pelan Kyuubi melangkahkan kaki—mundur. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Itachi membela dirinya secara terus-menerus. Cukup. Ini kan hanya sementara. Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang sebentar. Mengingat dirinya akan berpisah dari Itachi, walaupun sementara rasa sakit tetap menghampiri hati sang Uzumaki.

GRAP!

Seseorang memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuubi—mencegah sang Uzumaki untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak akan memilih keduanya..," kata Uchiha sulung. Tidak bergeming atas perkataan atau ancaman Kakashi. "Aku akan tetap bersama dirinya kemanapun dia pergi..," lanjutnya. Itachi memandang Kyuubi. Ia tersenyum tipis, ketika Kyuubi hanya memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Sampai kapanpun.. itulah janjiku padanya.."

Deg!

Jantung Kyuubi berdetak kencang, ketika merasa kehangatan tangan Uchiha sulung, dan mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Itachi..," bisik Kyuubi—tidak bisa menghindar dari sikap sahabatnya yang selalu membela dirinya.

Shisui memandang sepupunya. Orang ini benar-benar… gila! Dia tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Otaknya benar-benar hilang fokus pada dirinya sendiri, dan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Otak Uchiha sulung hanya dipenuhi oleh Kyuubi—Kyuubi—Kyuubi. Sebenarnya, apakah orang seperti ini bisa dibilang normal? Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak suka hinggap di dalam diri Shisui. Saudaranya terlalu berlebihan dalam menanggapi Kyuubi. Dia tidak dengar apa? Jika tidak masuk asrama, mereka haruslah bertahan hidup di luar sana.

"Itachi?" tegur Shisui dengan tatapan kesal. "Ka—kau gila?!" serunya, ketika Kakashi diam saja. "Dengan masuknya kita ke asrama siapa tahu kita bisa membantu Kyuubi..," lanjut Shisui dengan perlahan, namun tetap tidak dianggap oleh Uchiha sulung.

"Kau membuat hidup dia tidaklah jelas..," Itachi kembali berbicara. "Apa maksudmu Kakashi?" tanya Itachi meminta penjelasan pada kepala sekolahnya. "Sekarang aku bertanya padamu..," Itachi menghela napas—berat. "Kau akan kemanakan Kyuubi?" Lanjut Uchiha sulung, tangannya semakin erat megenggam sang Uzumaki. "Memulangkannya atau.. kau akan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen tidak tahu..," Itachi bertanya dengan nada sangat curiga.

"Itu bukan urusanmu..," jawab Kakashi—tidak mau menjawab semua tuduhan yang diberikan Itachi.

"Itu urusanku karena dia adalah sahabatku..," balas Itachi—menekan Kakashi untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" seru Uchiha sulung, dengan nada tinggi. "Kau akan memulangkan Kyuubi atau kau akan melakukan sesuatu padanya… orang mesum?" Itachi tersenyum iblis—mengejek.

"Kau..," Kakashi mulai lebih tersulut emosinya, walaupun hanya matanya saja yang berbicara mengenai emosinya.

"Orang tidak jelas seperti dirimu..," Itachi menarik Kyuubi agar mendekat ke arah dirinya. "Tidak mungkin aku biarkan mendekati Kyuubi..," kata Uchiha sulung—protektif. "Ayo, Kyuu!" ajak Uchiha sulung, tegas. Ia menarik Kyuubi untuk keluar ruangan—meninggal semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"EH?!" Kyuubi terkejut. Tubuhnya sempoyongan, hampir terjatuh, ketika Itachi menarik dirinya.

"Itachi!" seru Shisui dan Obito. Mereka secara bersamaan membalikan tubuh, dan mengejar Uchiha sulung yang sedang menarik Kyuubi. Mereka berlari kecil untuk menghentikan langkah Uchiha sulung dengan cara menarik pundak Itachi. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan nekad!" seru Obito—takut saudaranya mengorbankan diri hanya untuk menolong teman di sampingnya.

"Kalian..," Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Pilihlah asrama yang berbeda, itu akan membuat jalan kita mudah untuk ke depannya..," kata Uchiha sulung dengan tenang seperti sudah tahu rencananya untuk bertahan hidup. "Tolong, lakukan apa yang aku katakan barusan..," lanjut Uchiha sulung—memohon pada kedua sepupunya.

Shisui tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Uchiha sulung. "Apa maksudmu Itachi?" tanyanya—bingung.

Itachi menggerakan pundaknya agar tangan Obito dan Shisui tidak menyentuh pundaknya secara terus-menerus. "Lakukan apa kataku saja dulu..," katanya sebelum pergi—menarik Kyuubi kembali untuk keluar ruangan.

.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan kepala sekolah tertutup. Meninggalkan seorang pria dewasa di dalam kekesalan.

"Anak itu..," gumam Kakashi—benar-benar jengkel pada Uchiha sulung. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, senyuman tipis pun tersirat di bibir Kakashi. "Ini belum berakhir..," gumamnya.

**End Flashback**

_Fallen angel._

Mendengar semua cerita Itachi, Sasori tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak. Ini semua terlalu rumit. Terlebih ketika membandingkan kakak-kakak kelas Sasori yang sekarang dengan cerita Itachi. Tidak mungkin seorang Kyuubi menjadi lunak. Tidak mungkin Obito dan Shisui tidak tegas, dan hanya bersikap ketakutan seperti itu. Ya, mendengar cerita Itachi, Sasori seperti membayangkan jika Kyuubi yang egois, sombong, kasar, dan benar-benar tidak punya hati dahulunya adalah anak yang periang, positif, dan selalu bersikap baik pada orang-orang di sekitarnya—terlebih pada sahabatnya, Itachi.

Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang.

Kyuubi seperti seorang malaikat yang terjatuh ke bumi, dan berubah menjadi sosok iblis.

"Jadi, Uzumaki-senpai tidaklah masuk asrama mana-mana?" tanya Sasori—heran dan sekaligus penasaran. "Lalu, kenapa bisa dia berada di dalam asrama putih?" tanyanya, ketika Itachi hanya terdiam—setelah selesai bercerita. "Dan… kenapa malah.. kau yang ada di luar?" Sasori mengerutkan keningnya, memandang Itachi yang dahulunya sangat pemberontak menjadi seperti ini.

"Hn..," jawab Uchiha sulung—tidak jelas. Sasori sweat drop.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Sasori—meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Itachi.

"…," Itachi terdiam—tidak berkata-kata.

"Uchiha..," Sasori meminta lagi pada Itachi agar kembali bercerita mengenai kelanjutan kisa pemuda bermata onyx tersebut dengan sahabatnya.

Hening..

Hening..

Tanpa terasa hujan telah turun—mulai membasahi tubuh kedua pemuda yang sedang di dalam bersitegang.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ada di surga atau neraka..," Itachi tiba-tiba berbicara. Ekspresi wajahnya semakin serius, ketika Sasori merasakan firasat tidak enak mengenai orang di depannya. "Bagiku, dikala itu… tetap di sampingnya sangatlah menyenangkan, walaupun kehidupanku sudahlah tidak jelas di dalam sekolah ini..," Itachi menatap Sasori lekat-lekat sebelum menatap ke langit-langit sambil mengadahkan tangannya—merasakan air hujan yang mulai turun, dengan mata terpejam.

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Sasori membelalakan matanya. "A—apa?" untuk kesekian kalinya Sasori terkejut. "Lalu?" tanya Sasori. Dia menatap Itachi yang tampaknya semakin menyeramkan.

Itachi berhenti memandangi langit, dan mengadahkan tangannya. Ia memandang Sasori. "Mati..," jawabnya, tenang. "Di saat itulah pertama kali aku merasakan kematian..," lanjutnya, ketika perkataan Uchiha sulung tidaklah setenang ekspresinya yang sekarang ini.

_Ma—mati?_

_Sebenarnya ada apa orang ini?_

Batin Sasori tanpa mengetahui jika seorang pemuda bermata onyx berambut emo pun sedang ikut mendengar pembicaraannya dari balik pohon.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Ha—ah, akhirnya selesai..," kata Nagato dengan nada sangat lega. Ia baru saja keluar kamar gedung yang ada kamar mandinya dan bersama sahabatnya, Naruto, berjalan menuju markas mereka.

Sambil berjalan di sebelah Nagato, Naruto tersenyum—geli. Ini benar-benar lucu. Setelah melakukan deal dengan pemuda berambut merah dan biru, Nagato akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan pada dua orang berambut aneh itu? Mereka berdua meyakinkan jika kedua orang tersebut tidaklah ikut ambil pusing atau apapun atas masalah yang terjadi di dalam cubical. Ya, walaupun hanya dengan meyakinkan tidaklah dapat menjamin kedua orang tersebut akan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, namun dari gerak-gerik kedua pemuda tersebut Nagato dan Naruto dapat meyakinkan diri jika orang-orang tersebut bukanlah tipe usil atau berbicara sana-sini. Terlebih pemuda yang berambut merah. Ia tampak tidak terlalu ambil pusing atas semua hal di sekitarnya. Dia cenderung cuek, walaupun bisa dibilang pemuda tersebut adalah bonek Kyuubi Uzumaki. Haha. Selain itu, tampaknya pemuda berambut biru cukup bisa menghadapi… Gaara kalau tidak salah namanya. Ia berhasil menekan Gaara dengan cara sedemikian rupa.

"Ini benar-benar tidak masalah kan membiarkan mereka begitu saja?" tanya Nagato sedikit tidak yakin karena dia melepaskan orang-orang asing begitu saja.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia lebih baik membiarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai waktu daripada membatin atau berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Aku tidak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula masih ada pemuda berambut biru itu untuk mengurusi si merah..," kata Naruto dengan tenang—tidak suka berpikir terlalu rumit. "Kita jadi tinggal tenang sa—

"Tidak aku sangka kalian masih disini..," terdengar suara seorang pria dari arah depan Naruto dan Nagato yang sedang mengobrol—asik.

Nagato dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah depan kembali. Mereka melihat seorang pria memakai masker dengan rambut silver sedang berdiri di depan mereka. Tersenyum. Pria tersebut tersenyum ke arah mereka, ketika Nagato dan Naruto saling pandang—sedikit bingung dengan wajah familiar di depan mereka.

"Selamat malam..," kata pria ber-masker tersebut. Ia tersenyum di balik masker-nya. "Aku adalah kepala sekolah kalian..," lanjutnya, sehingga membuat Naruto dan Nagato membelalakan mata mereka—terkejut dengan kemunculan Kakashi, sang kepala sekolah, sebelum saling adu pandang.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

**Bagaimana ceritanya? Taz akhir-akhir ini sering males buat fic. T.T Kenapa ya? Apakah Taz mulai jadi author pemalas? TIDAAAKKKK #lebay. Ha—ah, curhat gaje sih. Cuman itu yang mau diomongin. Tadinya, ini fic juga mau di apdet tahun depan. Tapi dipikir-pikir, kok kalau tahun depan kayak malas banget, dan bukan Taz banget yang nggak pernah apdet seminggunya. ==a Masa SasuItarub juga nggak kelar-kelar. Padahal rencananya mau di apdet bareng ini. Eh, ini udah dirubah-rubah konsepnya, terus malah lari buat cerita crimson. Mhm.. tapi lagi dalam progress, sih.. doain deh Taz bisa selesein minggu ini juga. . Taz harus ngebakar semangat apdet fic lagi dengan cara ngalahin kemalasan dan lebih rajin apdet supaya nggak keterusan malasnya. **

**Oke, deh! **

**Sorry Gaje obrolan Author-nya. **

**Dilanjut atau ga nih?**

**Ga, ya?**

**Ya, udah nggak apa-apa #gelo. **

**Silahkan review. **


	6. Chapter 6

_"Ha—ah, akhirnya selesai..," kata Nagato dengan nada sangat lega. Ia baru saja keluar kamar gedung yang ada kamar mandinya dan bersama sahabatnya, Naruto, berjalan menuju markas mereka._

_Sambil berjalan di sebelah Nagato, Naruto tersenyum—geli. Ini benar-benar lucu. Setelah melakukan deal dengan pemuda berambut merah dan biru, Nagato akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan pada dua orang berambut aneh itu? Mereka berdua meyakinkan jika kedua orang tersebut tidaklah ikut ambil pusing atau apapun atas masalah yang terjadi di dalam cubical. Ya, walaupun hanya dengan meyakinkan tidaklah dapat menjamin kedua orang tersebut akan berbicara yang tidak-tidak, namun dari gerak-gerik kedua pemuda tersebut Nagato dan Naruto dapat meyakinkan diri jika orang-orang tersebut bukanlah tipe usil atau berbicara sana-sini. Terlebih pemuda yang berambut merah. Ia tampak tidak terlalu ambil pusing atas semua hal di sekitarnya. Dia cenderung cuek, walaupun bisa dibilang pemuda tersebut adalah bonek Kyuubi Uzumaki. Haha. Selain itu, tampaknya pemuda berambut biru cukup bisa menghadapi… Gaara kalau tidak salah namanya. Ia berhasil menekan Gaara dengan cara sedemikian rupa._

_"Ini benar-benar tidak masalah kan membiarkan mereka begitu saja?" tanya Nagato sedikit tidak yakin karena dia melepaskan orang-orang asing begitu saja._

_Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia lebih baik membiarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai waktu daripada membatin atau berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Aku tidak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula masih ada pemuda berambut biru itu untuk mengurusi si merah..," kata Naruto dengan tenang—tidak suka berpikir terlalu rumit. "Kita jadi tinggal tenang sa—_

_"Tidak aku sangka kalian masih disini..," terdengar suara seorang pria dari arah depan Naruto dan Nagato yang sedang mengobrol—asik._

_Nagato dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah depan kembali. Mereka melihat seorang pria memakai masker dengan rambut silver sedang berdiri di depan mereka. Tersenyum. Pria tersebut tersenyum ke arah mereka, ketika Nagato dan Naruto saling pandang—sedikit bingung dengan wajah familiar di depan mereka._

_"Selamat malam..," kata pria ber-masker tersebut. Ia tersenyum di balik masker-nya. "Aku adalah kepala sekolah kalian..," lanjutnya, sehingga membuat Naruto dan Nagato membelalakan mata mereka—terkejut dengan kemunculan Kakashi, sang kepala sekolah, sebelum saling adu pandang._

* * *

**Crimson Ties Behind the Scene**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: Penuh flashback (sesuai judul), OOC, miss typo, dll**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Fic ini bertujuan bukan untuk dikomersialkan. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Awal dari Sebuah Perubahan**

* * *

Nagato dan Naruto saling bertatapan. Dia kepala sekolah Chukyo Gakuen? Oh, jadi orang ini yang berprofesi sebagai pemimpin sekolah besar ini? Naruto dan Nagato mengangguk hormat kepada kepala sekolah mereka. Mereka merasa risih dan bingung untuk mengucapkan sesuatu, ketika seorang yang penting dari Chukyo Gakuen berdiri di hadapan mereka—di tengah-tengah pepohonan berdaun lebat ini, dengan keadaan hujan yang sudah mulai turun—perlahan.

"Selamat malam..," jawab Naruto dan Nagato—bersamaan.

Suara Nagato adalah awal dari keheningan di antara kedua murid Chukyo Gakuen, dan kepala sekolahnya. Mereka seperti terpaku di tengah-tengah suara gesekan dedaunan akibat angin yang semakin berhembus kencang—meniup rambut mereka bertiga. Namun, untuk beberapa saat kemudian, keheningan pun kembali terusik oleh suara Kakashi yang mulai angkat bicara—memecahkan suasana dingin yang menyelimuti udara malam ini.

"Apa kalian kerasan di dalam sekolah ini?" tanya Kakashi, ketika kedua murid di depannya tampak kebingungan dan tidak merespon secara aktif kemunculannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi, membuat Nagato dan bingung. Merasa suka tinggal di dalam Chukyo Gakuen dengan keadaan seperti ini? Ini pertanyaan jebakan atau apa? Sebenarnya untuk apa Kepala Sekolah datang ke tempat ini, dan menyapa mereka berdua? Bertata krama atau ingin melihat keadaan anak-anak yang terbuang? Nagato sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan kepala sekolah yang terkesan mengejek tersebut, namun dia segera menepis seluruh pikiran negatif yang terbesit secara cepat di dalam otaknya.

_Sabar Nagato!_

_Sabar!_

Batin Nagato—menguatkan hati.

"Ya..," jawab Nagato, ketika Naruto hanya diam—tidak berkomentar atas pertanyaan Kakashi.

Dari balik masker, senyuman Kakashi semakin lebar. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit agar Nagato dan Naruto bisa secara leluasa, melewati jalan setapak—mempersilahkan kedua muridnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda akibat dirinya. "Silahkan!" kata Kakashi sembari memberi jalan pada Naruto dan Nagato.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Nagato dan Naruto mengangguk hormat pada Kakashi. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin berlama-lama dekat dengan Kakashi. Orang di depannya ini, walaupun terlihat santai, dan bersahabat, tampak menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Oleh karena itu, kedua murid Chukyo Gakuen pun segera akan melewati kepala sekolah mereka, dan mengucapkan salam ketika Kakashi berbicara—tepat di samping telinga sang Uzumaki saat Naruto akan melewatinya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, kalian berdua..," bisik sang Hatake hingga membuat Naruto dan Nagato terdiam—mematung di tempat, ketika Kakashi pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya—berlawanan arah dengan jalan yang akan ditempuh oleh kedua muridnya.

Nagato dan Naruto mengerutkan kening mereka.

_Sebenarnya, apa yang ada di pikiran orang itu?_

Batin Naruto, dan Nagato sedikit takut dengan keberadaan Kakashi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_"Aku tidak tahu apakah ada di surga atau neraka..," Itachi tiba-tiba berbicara. Ekspresi wajahnya semakin serius, ketika Sasori merasakan firasat tidak enak mengenai orang di depannya. "Bagiku, dikala itu… tetap di sampingnya sangatlah menyenangkan, walaupun kehidupanku sudahlah tidak jelas di dalam sekolah ini..," Itachi menatap Sasori lekat-lekat sebelum menatap ke langit-langit sambil mengadahkan tangannya—merasakan air hujan yang mulai turun, dengan mata terpejam._

_Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Sasori membelalakan matanya. "A—apa?" untuk kesekian kalinya Sasori terkejut. "Lalu?" tanya Sasori. Dia menatap Itachi yang tampaknya semakin menyeramkan._

_Itachi berhenti memandangi langit, dan mengadahkan tangannya. Ia memandang Sasori. "Mati..," jawabnya, tenang. "Di saat itulah pertama kali aku merasakan kematian..," lanjutnya, ketika perkataan Uchiha sulung tidaklah setenang ekspresinya yang sekarang ini._

_Ma—mati?_

_Sebenarnya ada apa orang ini?_

_Batin Sasori tanpa mengetahui jika seorang pemuda bermata onyx berambut emo pun sedang ikut mendengar pembicaraannya dari balik pohon._

"Kematian…?" bisik Sasori, tetapi cukup didengar oleh Itachi yang terus memasang telinga atas seluruh suara yang ada di sekitarnya.

Perkataan Itachi tidak sesuai dengan ekspresi yang diperlihatkannya pada Sasori untuk sekarang ini. Air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya, ketika pemuda bermata _onyx_ tersebut mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas seperti menghapus seluruh ekspresi risaunya. Apa dia menyembunyikan semua perasaannya, atau pemuda ini sudah tidak dapat lagi mengekspresikan rasa sakitnya? Semua yang dikatakan Itachi membuat otak Sasori berputar. Ia merasa pusing pada perkataan Itachi, tetapi rasa penasaran menghilangkan semua rasa pusingnya tersebut.

"Bagiku seseorang yang tidak memiliki impian tidaklah lebih dari seorang mayat..," jawab Itachi. Wajahnya masih terlihat santai, walaupun Sasori sudah bisa mendengar jika suara Itachi berubah menjadi parau. Entah serak karena dinginnya malam, atau kesedihan atas memori-memorinya di masa silam. "Sedangkan aku yang hanya mempunyai mimpi bersama dirinya…," Uchiha menghela napas—berat, "—tidak bisa aku wujudkan karena segala hal yang aku tidak mengerti sampai sekarang."

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh pihak Chukyo Gakuen padamu?" tanya Sasori dengan mata memincing tajam, ketika rasa penasarannya begitu memuncak. Itachi pun menatap Sasori untuk kesekian kalinya. Memandang sang Sabaku dengan tatapan paling tertajamnya.

Dan?

Semua kenangan pun kembali berputar di dalam otak Uchiha sulung seperti sebuah roda-roda waktu yang tidak dapat dihentikan, dan cukup menyakitkan untuk diingat.

**Flashback**

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa Itachi membawa Kyuubi keluar dari dalam gedung, hingga pemuda berambut merah tersebut pun nyaris terjatuh—tersyungkur ke atas tanah, apabila Itachi tidak memegang tangannya secara benar. Tidak peduli berbagai macam pasang mata yang telah dilewati Uchiha sulung, pemuda Uchiha tersebut terus berjalan—menjauhkan Kyuubi dari pria ber-masker tersebut. Kita lihat! Kita lihat Kakashi Hatake siapa yang akan memenangkan semua ini. Itachi yang memang tidak pernah mengenal kata menyerah, tidak akan muda untuk menerima ancaman dari siapapun. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengancam Uchiha Itachi!

"Itachi, lepaskan!" teriak Kyuubi, ketika pergelangan tangannya sudah mulai memerah akibat cengkraman Itachi yang begitu kuat. "ITACHI!" teriak Kyuubi sembari menepis tangan Itachi untuk kesekian kalinya, dan ternyata usahanya untuk kali ini membuahkan hasil.

Kyuubi memandang ekspresi Uchiha sulung. Pemuda bermata onyx tersebut tidak memperlihatkan apapun kecuali sorot matanya yang menyimpan berbagai macam emosi. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Itachi gusar? Kyuubi menatap Itachi heran. Sudah cukup lama mereka berteman, bahkan bersahabat, baru kali ini Kyuubi melihat pemuda bermata _onyx_ tersebut memperlihatkan sorot mata tidak tenang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih asrama seperti sepupumu saja?" tanya Kyuubi pada pemuda yang kini memandangnya dengan intens. "Tidak tinggal di dalam salah satu asrama tersebut sama dengan terdampar di pulau tanpa berpenghuni, Chi..," lanjut Kyuubi. Itachi terdiam—tidak mengomentari perkataan Kyuubi.

Seketika sorot mata kegusaran pada Itachi menghilang. Pertanyaan Kyuubi menyadarkan dirinya akan satu hal, hingga tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditakuti di dalam dirinya. Kenapa dia tidak memilih di antara kedua asrama besar itu? Hanya satu hal jawabannya, dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Dia adalah seorang pria. Dia adalah seseorang yang pasti akan selalu menemati janjinya. Terlebih janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu berada di samping pemuda berambut merah yang menatapnya dengan penuh emosi. Dengan kata lain, Kyuubi adalah alasannya untuk tetap tenang, dan tidak merasa gusar akan apapun yang akan terjadi di dalam sekolah ini.

Itachi pun hanya tersenyum untuk membalas perkataan Kyuubi.

"Chi, jawab!" teriak Kyuubi, dengan nada memerintah. "Kau jangan tersenyum saja seperti orang bego.."

"Aku akan menepati janjiku, Kyuubi..," jawab Itachi—tegas. "Dari awal aku mengatakan aku akan masuk dan keluar bersamamu dari sekolah ini..," Uchiha sulung tersenyum dengan percaya diri "—dan ini adalah proses atau caraku untuk memenuhi janjiku, yaitu selalu ada di sampingmu apapun yang terjadi..," lanjutnya, hingga membuat Kyuubi menelan ludahnya sendiri, merasa takut dengan tingkah laku Itachi.

"Tapi, di dalam keadaan seperti ini seseorang haruslah menyelamatkan dirinya sen—

Tess..

Tess..

Beberapa tetesan air hujan jatuh ke arah tubuh mereka berdua. Sehingga membua Itachi mengadahkan tangannya, dan Kyuubi berhenti berbicara.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat berteduh sebelum memutuskan apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk bertahan hidup..," gumam Itachi pada pemuda yang masih sibuk memandang langit mendung. "Ayo, Kyuu!" ajak Itachi. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari suatu tempat untuk berteduh ketika hujan semakin deras.

Kyuubi memandang punggung sahabatnya yang mulai sedikit menjauh dari hadapannya. Dia selalu terlihat keren. Setiap hal yang dilakukannya selalu terlihat meyakinkan, hingga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Walau terkadang kegusaran kerap kali terlihat dalam sorot matanya, tetapi seorang Itachi Uchiha bisa merubah itu semua menjadi suatu harapan kembali. Jika seperti ini terus… tidak akan ada perkembangan? Seorang Kyuubi hanya akan terus bergantung pada seorang Itachi, hingga dia pun tidak dapat lagi menghirup napas lega jika pemuda tersebut tidak ada di sampingnya. Sampai kapan dia harus seperti ini?

"Terlalu jauh untuk menyamai dirimu..," bisik Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menundukan kepalanya, dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ketika pemuda Uchiha yang sempat berjalan terlebih dahulu—di depan dirinya kini kembali berdiri di hadapan dirinya.

"Ayo!" ajak Itachi dengan senyuman tipis.

Kyuubi mendongakan kepalanya, dan memandang Itachi.

_Apa yang aku pikirkan?_

_Ini bukanlah persaingan.._

_Itachi adalah sahabatku!_

Batin Kyuubi. Senyuman Kyuubi pun kembali, ketika Itachi memperlihatkan senyuman yang sangat langka pada dirinya.

"Ayo!" jawab sang Uzumaki, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya beriringan dengan Uchiha sulung untuk mencari tempat yang aman untuk mereka berteduh.

**Tazmanidevil**

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

Setelah membawa barang-barang mereka yang ternyata sudah berada di luar gedung asrama anak baru, Itachi dan Kyuubi mencari tempat tinggal. Ha—ah, ternyata mereka cukup beruntung untuk kali ini. Tidak disangka kedua pemuda tersebut menemukan sebuah tempat ketika mereka menelusuri jalan setapak—jauh dari kehidupan penghuni asrama hitam dan putih. Mereka menemukan gedung kecil yang tidak ada tingkatannya. Gedung yang tampaknya bekas lapangan bulu tangkis tersebut hanya terdiri dari rak-rak rusak, dan kayu-kayu lembab di sekitarnya. Selain itu, air hujan pun rupanya masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut dan menggenangi lantainya akibat atap yang bocor. Ya, sangat miris namun lumayan daripada tidak ada sama sekali.

Kehidupan mereka pun berjalan selama beberapa hari. Hanya makan seadanya atau makanan bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah, Itachi dan Kyuubi memenuhi kehidupan mereka. Sedangkan untuk minum… ya… air hujan pun akan mereka minum jika itu dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Entah sampai kapan mereka harus seperti ini, namun secara cepat mereka haruslah bisa beradaptasi untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka.

Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di atas kayu lembab, dengan mie ramen bungkusan di tangannya dengan lahap menikmati mie yang dibawakan Uchiha sulung tersebut dari rumahnya. "Ini benar-benar seperti camping..," gumam Kyuubi di tengah-tengah acara makannya pada pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn..," gumam Itachi. Ia sedang menggores-gores lantai beton yang sudah tidak karuan warna dan bentuknya dengan ranting kecil sambil menaruh dagunya di lutut.

Kyuubi memandang Itachi. Tampaknya akhir-akhir ini Itachi tidaklah terlalu banyak berbicara. Ada apa dengan Uchiha sulung? Apa dia sakit atau dia sudah merasa jenuh, dan menyesal karena telah mengikuti dirinya? Kyuubi menjadi tidak enak perasaan pada Itachi. Alhasil, dia memandang mie ramen di tangannya sejenak sebelum memperlihatkan mie ramen tersebut ke depan mata Itachi.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kyuubi sembari menyodorkan mie ramen tersebut.

Itachi menatap mie ramen tersebut sejenak sebelum kembali memainkan lantai beton di bawahnya. "Aku tidak lapar..," jawab Itachi—tenang.

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah tadi pagi kau tidak makan?" tanyanya, dengan nada heran.

Itachi membuang ranting di tangannya. Ia menatap Kyuubi tajam. "Sudahlah Kyuu, kalau makan jangan sambil berbicara..," katanya, memperingati Kyuubi. "Nanti kau tersedak..," dengan nada sedikit tegas.

"Tapi kau harus makan!" kata Kyuubi. Ngotot agar Itachi mau makan.

"Kyuu..," lirih Itachi dengan nada tajam, agar Kyuubi mendengarkan perkataannya.

Mendengar nada suara Itachi, Kyuubi berdecak kesal. "Chk, iya-iya..," jawabnya sebelum kembali menikmati mie ramen di tengah cuaca dingin ini.

.

Dari sudut matanya, Itachi memandang Kyuubi. Sebenarnya, dia bukanlah tidak lapar. Dia hanya menahan diri. Itachi tahu jika pasokan makanan untuknya dan Kyuubi sudahlah menipis. Dia harus menahan diri agar tidak makan terlalu banyak sampai dia menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan makanan di tempat yang tidak jelas ini, dan membuat Kyuubi tidak sakit atau apapun. Ya, kalau Kyuubi sakit yang repot kan Itachi juga. Oleh karena itu, Itachi hanya berusaha menghibur diri dengan cara menikmati aroma mie ramen yang sedang dinikmati oleh sang Uzumaki.

.

Ha—ah, nasib jadi orang yang mengalah!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Pemuda bermata merah memandang sahabatnya yang sedang terbaring dengan keadaan mengkhawatirkan. Tubuh pemuda tersebut menggigil—kedinginan. Rupanya cuaca buruk, dan kurangnya asupan makanan membuat daya tahan tubuh pemuda tersebut menurun dengan drastis. Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kesempurnaannya pun tumbang di atas lantai lembab yang berbaur dengan tanah kecokelatan—sedikit basah. Ya, keadaan Itachi yang sesekali terbatuk-batuk sukses membuat Kyuubi cemas.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Itachi terbatuk untuk kesekian kalinya.

Suara Kyuubi membuat mata Uchiha sulung terbuka—mengerejap. Dengan mata yang memerah, dan sembab akan air mata karena menahan rasa demam, Itachi berusaha untuk merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, di saat Kyuubi langsung menggerakan tubuhnya untuk membantu Itachi. Apa yang Uchiha sulung lakukan? Apa dia itu bodoh? Di saat seperti ini bukan saatnya bersantai, dan mengalah pada nasib. Dia harus membantu Kyuubi. Bukan memperlihatkan keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. "Kau ingin makan?" tanya Uchiha sulung pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Pertanyaan Itachi membuat Kyuubi terkejut. Di saat ini kenapa dia malah bertanya mengenai Kyuubi? Kenapa dia tidak memikirkan dirinya terlebih dahulu? Apakah Kyuubi terlalu lemah? tatapan khawatir Kyuubi berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kekesalan. Orang ini lama-lama bukanlah bersikap baik bagi Kyuubi. Setelah dipikir-pikir cara memanjakan Itachi seperti menganggap sang Uzumaki adalah makhluk yang lemah. Tidak bisa hidup jika tidak dibantu oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Kau berhentilah bersikap seperti ini!" seru Kyuubi, dengan nada tinggi. "Pikirkan dirimu yang sudah terlihat sangat menyedihkan..," lanjut Kyuubi. Dengan berat hati Kyuubi mengucapkan kata-kata kasar pada temannya untuk pertama kali.

Di telinga Itachi, suara Kyuubi terdengar secara samar-samar. Otaknya seperti berputar terlalu cepat, hingga kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Itachi pun memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Semakin lama, suara sang Uzumaki tidaklah dapat lagi didengar olehnya, hingga secara perlahan kepalanya terasa berat, dan cahaya yang seharusnya memasuki matanya pun secara perlahan menghilang—termakan oleh kegelapan.

BRUK!

Tubuh Uchiha sulung pun terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Melihat tubuh Uchiha sulung yang terbaring di atas lantai tidak berdaya, mata Kyuubi membelalak dengan besar. "ITACHI?!" serunya—terkejut.

Kyuubi pun merubah posisi Itachi agar menjadi lebih nyaman. Dia memeriksa kening Itachi yang begitu panas, dengan keadaan tubuh yang memerah. Astaga! Itachi benar-benar butuh bantuan jika seperti ini. Kyuubi pun melepaskan jaket yang sejak tadi membalut tubuhnya. Iapun segera melapiskan jaket kepunyaannya pada tubuh Uchiha sulung. Ya, walaupun kehangatannya tidaklah sehangat selimut, namun Kyuubi berharap jaketnya dapat membantu Itachi untuk sementara waktu.

Sejenak, Kyuubi membatu di tempat. Ia harus meninggalkan Itachi, tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa beranjak pergi dari samping Uchiha sulung. Ya, tuhan apa yang dipikirkan Kyuubi? Dia harus mencari bantuan dengan cepat agar keadaan Itachi kembali membaik. Kyuubi pun merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Dia tidak bisa diam seperti ini saja, membiarkan Itachi. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Berguna… apapun resikonya. Walaupu, harus melakukan tindakan bodoh sekalipun, Kyuubi akan melakukannya agar sahabatnya yang selama ini selalu baik pada dirinya tertolong.

Kyuubi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyuubi?_

_Temanmu sedang sakit?_

_Kau kenapa berpikir macam-macam?_

Batin Kyuubi. Ia pun kembali memandang Uchiha sulung.

"Kau tunggulah!" kata Kyuubi dengan segera sebelum meninggalkan Itachi—sendirian—untuk mencari bantuan.

Tanpa peduli hujan yang turun dengan sangat deras, dan angin yang berhembus dengan kencang, sang Uzumaki berusaha menembus semua itu untuk mencari sesuatu atau seseorang yang bisa menolong sahabatnya.

.

.

BRAK!

Pintu Ruang Kesehatan terbuka dengan sangat keras, sehingga wanita berambut pirang yang sedang berdiam diri di dalam ruangan tersebut, dan sedang sibuk mencatat sesuatu di meja yang tersedia di dalam ruangan tersebut terkejut.

Wanita yang bernama Tsunade menatap pemuda yang berpenampilan basah kuyup di depannya. Napas pemuda tersebut memburu terlihat sekali telah berlari-lari dengan jarak yang sangat jauh. Rambutnya yang merah dan biasanya tertata terurai lemas—basah. Kyuubi Uzumaki. Siapa yang di Chukyo Gakuen yang tidak akan kenal dengan pemuda yang ditelantarkan tersebut? Selama berminggu-minggu ini Kyuubi dan temannya selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Ada a—

"Temanku..," sanggah Kyuubi dengan napas tersenggal-senggal, dan wajah pucat-pasi—kelelahan. "Temanku pingsan..," lanjutnya, memberitahukan kondisi Itachi pada dokter sekolah.

Tsunade terkejut, hingga pena yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke atas lantai. "A—apa?!" serunya.

"Dia pingsan..," ujar Kyuubi—sekali lagi sebelum Tsunade beranjak dari kursi, dan memerintahkan Kyuubi untuk menunjukan jalan ke arah mana Itachi berada.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Markas Itakyuu…_

Setelah memeriksa Itachi, Tsunade menatap Kyuubi yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil memandang Itachi dengan khawatir. "Dugaan sementara, kemungkin besar dia terkena Demam berdarah..," kata Tsunade. Memberikan diagnosa sementara. "Dia harus segera dibawa ke Rumah Sakit untuk pemeriksaan, dan perawatan yang lebih baik..," lanjutnya. Kyuubi pun mengangguk perlahan. "Kau pintalah pada kepala sekolah untuk menyediakan kendaraan, sedangkan aku akan mencari bantuan untuk memindahkan anak ini ke dalam UKS sampai bantuan tiba..," lanjutnya pada sang Uzumaki yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan dan mengikuti perintah Tsunade.

Mendengar perkataan Tsunade, dengan segera dan tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuubi segera berjalan ke arah kepala sekolah berada, yaitu ruangan kepala sekolah.

.

.

_Ruangan Kepala Sekolah…_

"Itu adalah keputusan kalian..," kata Kakashi, setelah Kyuubi meminta tolong pada Kakashi agar membawa Itachi ke rumah sakit terdekat. "Segala resiko harus ditanggung oleh kalian..," lanjut Kakashi, sehingga membuat jantung Kyuubi berhenti mendadak. Terkejut dengan perkataan kejam seorang pendidik di sekolah besar ini.

"Tapi temanku sakit..," lirih Kyuubi—tidak putus asa untuk meminta tolong pada Kakashi. "Apa kau tidak mempunyai hati? Kau bisa mengalami masalah dengan pihak berwajib jika melakukan tindakan kejam seperti ini!" ancam Kyuubi pada sang kepala sekolah.

Kakashi mentertawakan Kyuubi. "Tidak akan ada yang percaya pada kalian..," bisiknya—sadis. Ia membuat bentuk piramid dengan memakai jari-jari tangannya pada saat sikut tangannya mengenai meja di depannya. "Semua hanya akan berpikir jika kalian mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari sekolah tetapi kalian tidaklah bisa keluar dari pintu gerbang..," lanjut Kakashi pada pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

"KAU!" seru Kyuubi. Ia ingin menghajar Kakashi, tetapi cuman menambah masalah, dan membuang-buang waktunya. "Aisssshhh..," Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia membalikan tubuh—hendak keluar ruangan kepala sekolah tanpa berpamitan, ketika dia mendengar suara Kakashi telah memanggil namanya dengan lengkap.

"Kyuubi Uzumaki!" seru Kakashi—memanggil nama pemuda yang telah mendatangi ruangannya. "Temanmu bisa tertolong..," ujar Kakashi dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"…," Kyuubi memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Tetapi kau memiliki beberapa syarat yang harus kau penuhi..," lanjut Kakashi dengan nada pelan dan berbahaya, namun senyuman 'baik' masih terlukis di bibirnya.

Kyuubi membatu di tempat. Mendengar syarat yang akan dikatakan oleh Kakashi, Kyuubi hanya bisa berharap agar tidak merugikan sahabatnya, Itachi. Ia hanya berharap Itachi segera keluar dari sekolah ini, dan mendapatkan perawatan layak di rumah sakit terbaik.

Ya..

Itu adalah harapan Kyuubi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Ruang kesehatan…_

Cklek!

Kyuubi membuka ruang kesehatan. Ia secara perlahan memasuki ruangan tersebut setelah menutup into ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuubi pada wanita yang sedang duduk di atas kursi—samping tempat tidur.

Tsunade beranjak dari atas kursi. Ia menatap Itachi sejenak sebelum menatap Kyuubi yang tampak sangat basah kuyup, dan ekpsresinya begitu kacau—tidak ada gairah hidup sama sekali. "Aku sudah melakukan penanganan untuk sementara waktu…," kata Tsunade, menenangkan pemuda yang sejak tadi terlihat sangat panik.

Mendengar perkataan Tsunade, rasa lega menghampiri perasaan Kyuubi. Terlebih, dia mengetahui jika Itachi sebentar lagi akan dibawa ke rumah sakit. "Terima kasih..," jawab Kyuubi. Matanya tidak terlepas dari sosok pemuda bermata onyx yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap.

Tsunade menatap sorot mata Kyuubi. Tampak sekali banyak hal yang di dalam sorot mata tersebut, sehingga membuat Tsunade mengerti apa yang terdapat di dalam benak sang Uzumaki Kyuubi. "Uzumaki..," lirih Tsunade—menyadarkan Kyuubi dari lamunan. "Kau ingin berduaan dengannya?" tawarnya pada Kyuubi yang terpaku di tempat.

Dengan pelan, Kyuubi menganggukan kepalanya, dan Tsunade pun meninggalkan Kyuubi berduaan dengan sang Uchiha.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Setelah Tsunade keluar Ruang Kesehatan…

Secara perlahan, Kyuubi berjalan ke arah depan kasur, dengan mata tidak terlepas dari sosok pemuda bermata onyx yang terbaring dengan tenang di atas kasur beralas sprei putih tersebut. Ia memegang sebuah boneka beruang di tangannya. Boneka yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis, ketika melihat betapa damainya wajah Itachi setelah mengalami hari-hari yang panjang, dan sangat menyebalkan di dalam Chukyo Gakuen. Ya, menyebalkan… tetapi, bagi Kyuubi tidak! Hal-hal yang terjadi di dalam Chukyo Gakuen bersama Itachi akan menjadi suatu hal yang indah, dan tidak dapat terlupakan. Hari yang tidak dapat diulang atau dibawa mundur kembali.

"Chi, bagaimana kabarmu?" kayaknya seseorang yang baru saja berjumpa, hanya hal tersebut yang dapat Kyuubi ucapkan. "Aku datang menjengukmu..," lanjutnya, ketika tidak ada respon dari sang Uchiha.

Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada boneka di tangannya. Boneka yang 'diberikan' oleh Itachi. Boneka yang berasal dari tempat sampah, dan terkesan tidak sangat elite jika orang tahu cara memberikan Itachi pada Kyuubi. "Sejak dulu aku tidak mempunyai teman..," gumam Kyuubi. Di saat tidak ada satupun yang mendengarnya. "Aku lebih menyukai diriku sendiri dibandingkan bergaul dengan orang-orang di sekitarku yang takut padaku..," lanjutnya. Kyuubi pun mengelus boneka beruang cokelat berukuran sedang di tangannya. "Hahaha..," Uzumaki tertawa kecil. "Itu semua karena aku tidaklah mau terluka.. aku tidak mau merasakan kehilangan untuk kesekian kalinya—seperti kehilangan kedua orang tuaku—sehingga aku menutup diriku rapat-rapat sampai..," Kyuubi menghela napas—sejenak. "—sampai… aku bertemu denganmu…"

Kyuubi menatap kembali Itachi. Dia berharap bisa memandang Itachi dengan telik untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum semua berubah. Kyuubi tahu Itachi tidaklah mungkin memaafkan dirinya apapun alasannya, jika dia telah melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan sang Uchiha. Namun, dia tidaklah sehebat Uchiha. Dia tidak terlalu kuat untuk merubah nasibnya sendiri. Apalagi nasib orang lain. Dia hanya seperti anak sekolahan pada umumnya. Taat pada aturan yang berlaku, dan melakukan yang diperintahkan seseorang untuk menyelamatkan orang yang dia sayangi.

"Itachi bertemu denganmu adalah hal terbaik di dalam hidupku..," bisik Kyuubi, ketika tetesan cairan bening mulai membasahi pipinya, ketika senyuman tipis masih tersirat di bibirnya. " sampai kapanpun..," genggaman tangan Kyuubi pada bonekanya pun menguat. "Walau kelak nanti kita tidak saling mengenal, walau kita akan bermusuhan, aku tetaplah Kyuubi, sahabatmu.." Banyak sekali yang Kyuubi ingin ucapkan pada Itachi, tetapi dia bingung untuk mengucapkan satu kata patahpun. Alhasil, Kyuubi pun membungkukan badannya untuk memberi salam perpisahan pada sahabatnya. "Terima kasih…," ujarnya untuk terakhir kali. "Terima kasih Uchiha Itachi." Kyuubi menarik napas—sejenak. "Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabat terbaikku."

Kyuubi tahu ini terdengar kejam. Meninggalkan Itachi tanpa berkata apa-apa di dalam sekolah ini bukanlah sesuatu yang terdengar sangat baik. Merasakan betapa kejam dirinya, air mata yang terus dia tahan kembali mengalir—tanpa tertahankan. Kenapa dia harus menangis? Ini adalah keputusan dirinya? Air mata hanya simbol untuk orang lemah. Ia tidak boleh lemah. JIka lemah, maka dia tidak dapat melindungi orang yang disayangnya. Sial! Sial! SIAL! Sambil membungkuk, dan menangis, Kyuubi terus-terusan mengutuk hatinya yang tidak kunjung kuat—meninggalkan semua masalahnya di belakang.

TAP!

Seseorang menepuk pundak Kyuubi.

"Uzumaki, jemputan untuk temanmu telah tiba..," Tsunade yang kini berdiri di samping Kyuubi menyadarkan sang Uzumaki dari tindakannya.

Secara cepat Kyuubi menghapus air matanya. Ia kembali menegakan badannya, dan memandang Tsunade seolah-olah berkata semua baik-baik saja. "Aku mengerti!" jawabnya.

Tsunade mengangguk perlahan sebelum berjalan ke arah Uchiha sulung, dan mempersiapkan keberangkan Itachi.

Kyuubi menatap sejenak sahabatnya kembali sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya—keluar ruang kesehatan. Dia adalah pemuda yang kuat, dan untuk apa Kyuubi menghawatirkan Itachi sampai sejauh ini? Dia harus percaya pada Itachi. Dia tidak boleh meragukan Uchiha sulung. Namun, tetap saja rasa cemas yang berlebihan tidak dapat dihilangkan di dalam pikirannya, sehingga Kyuubi tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya, dan hanya memandang Uchiha sulung.

"_Kau berhentilah bersikap seperti ini!" seru Kyuubi, dengan nada tinggi. "Pikirkan dirimu yang sudah terlihat sangat menyedihkan..," lanjut Kyuubi. Dengan berat hati Kyuubi mengucapkan kata-kata kasar pada temannya untuk pertama kali._

Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari sang Uzumaki.

_Sampai jumpa.._

_Sobat.._

Dengan perasaan tidak menentu Kyuubi mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia hanya berharap ucapan terakhirnya pada sang Uchiha dapat dimaafkan. Tetapi, untuk apa dia dimaafkan? Dia sudah memutuskan semuanya. Dia sudah memilih resiko terburuk, yaitu dianggap penghianat oleh Itachi. Oleh karena itu, dia harus siap untuk mendapatkan apapun perlakukan Uchiha sulung kepada dirinya. Ya, terpenting bagi Kyuubi, dia menjadi kuat dan tidak menggantungkan hidupnya kepada orang lain.

BRAK!

Kyuubi pun menutup pintu ruang kesehatan—memberikan keputusan masa depannya bersama Itachi di dalam sekolah besar ini.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Orang selalu bersyair jika di saat sedih air hujan merupakan teman yang terbaik—seperti ikut serta di dalam tangisan orang tersebut. Namun, bagi Kyuubi air yang membasahi tubuhnya yang sedang menelusuri jalan setapak, dengan pepohonan di kiri—kanannya adalah sebuah penghinaan. Cuaca hari ini adalah saksi mata kelemahannya. Ini adalah bukti jika dia tidaklah bisa apa-apa, dan hanya bergantung pada orang lain. Hahaha. Baru ditekan sedikit saja dia sudah tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu berdasarkan keinginannya sendiri.

Wajah sang Uzumaki tertunduk. Tidak peduli bajunya yang sudah basah dan kotor terkena cipratan tanah, dan rambutnya yang sudah tidak karuan, Kyuubi terus menatap jalan setapak di depannya. Boneka teddy bear yang sejak tadi dipegangnya hanya dia pegang bagian salah satu lengannya saja. Setiap langkah yang dia lalui merupakan sumpahnya untuk menjadi kuat, dan tidak akan pernah berjalan mundur kembali untuk mengalah pada takdir. Tidak akan pernah! Bahkan, atas nama Uchiha sulung pun dia bersumpah akan menjadi sosok Kyuubi yang kuat, dan berbeda.

"_Kyuubi Uzumaki!" seru Kakashi—memanggil nama pemuda yang telah mendatangi ruangannya. "Temanmu bisa tertolong..," ujar Kakashi dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. _

"…_," Kyuubi memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. _

"_Tetapi kau memiliki beberapa syarat yang harus kau penuhi..," lanjut Kakashi dengan nada pelan dan berbahaya, namun senyuman 'baik' masih terlukis di bibirnya. _

"_Syarat?" Kyuubi membeo._

_Hening. _

_Tidak ada jawaban. Kakashi seperti membaca ekspresi yang diperlihatkan sang Uzumaki. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, ekspresi ramah Kakashi yang sempat menghilang pun kembali. Pria ber-masker tersebut menghela napas—lega. Seolah-olah suatu beban yang tersimpan di dalam hatinya seperti menghilang begitu saja—menguap bersama tingkah menyebalkannya yang selalu diperlihatkannya pada Kyuubi. _

"_Pilihlah asrama putih atau hitam, dan tinggalkanlah temanmu itu!" jawab Kakashi—tenang, namun membuat Kyuubi membelalakan matanya. Tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang itu. _

"_Aku tidak mau..," jawab Kyuubi—tegas. Langsung menolak tawaran Kakashi. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya."_

_Kakashi mengangguk perlahan. "Jika begitu..," Kakashi tersenyum—sangat manis. "Silahkan keluar ruangan, dan rawat temanmu itu..," katanya, dengan tenang, dan benar-benar memberikan kartu mati bagi sang Uzumaki, sehingga pemuda berambut merah pun terpaksa menyetujui keinginan sang kepala sekolah. _

Lagi-lagi ingatan Kyuubi mengenai kejadian di dalam ruang kepala sekolah tersebut kembali terbesit. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika diancam. BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK! Kyuubi mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ketika dia mendengar suara keributan yang berbaur dengan suara air hujan dari arah depannya. Secara perlahan, wajah tertunduk sang Uzumaki pun memandang lurus ke depan. Ia tidak tersadar sudah melalui jalan setapak, dan kini di depannya terdapat sebuah gedung olah raga berwarna putih, dengan lapangan di depannya. Ia melihat jika terdapat orang-orang dari kedua asrama sedang bertarung di depan gedung—area lapangan tersebut.

Dengan langkah santai, dan perlahan Kyuubi berjalan memasuki area lapangan. Pikirannya kosong, dan hanya menerawang—tertuju pada sekawanan orang-orang dari kedua asrama yang sedang bertarung. Ia tidak mengerti untuk apa sistem ini diberlakukan. Kenapa cara kasar seperti ini harus ada di dalam sekolah yang terkenal elite? Sang Uzumaki pun mulai memasuki area pertarungan. Tidak peduli kedua pasang mata onyx memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut dari pinggir lapangan. Tidak peduli dia akan terkena serangan, sang Uzumaki tetap berjalan lurus—mendatangi orang-orang tersebut. Ya, dia tidak peduli lagi siapapun yang dia tarik dan dia hajar.

Semua. Adalah. Musuh.

Tiga kata yang akan Kyuubi tanam di dalam otaknya, ketika dia mengetahui permainan yang sebenarnya dari manusia-manusia di dalam Chukyo Gakuen. Bahkan, dirinya yang telah meninggalkan Uchiha sulung sudah bisa dibilang sama saja dengan orang-orang di dalam Chukyo Gakuen yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

_Aku berbeda darimu, Chi.._

Batin Kyuubi sebelum mengikuti pertarungan di dalam sekolah tersebut tanpa melihat siapa musuh dan kawannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Konoha.._

_Rumah Sakit…_

Secara perlahan Itachi membuka matanya—membiarkan cahaya terang yang berasal dari jendela di sampingnya memasuki matanya yang terpejam selama beberapa hari ini. Ia ada dimana? Bukankah seharusnya dia berada di suatu tempat yang lembab dan dingin? Itachi berusaha mengingat semuanya, ketika di dalam ingatanyannya terbesit sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang memandangnya dengan khawatir—seolah-olah berteriak meminta bantuan. Alhasil, tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit kepalanya, Itachi langsung merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, hingga ia kembali terbaring ke atas kasur—tidak sanggup menggerakan tubuhnya lebih jauh.

"Sayang?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita dari arah sebelah Uchiha sulung.

Dengan kepala yang terbaring di atas bantal, Itachi memandang wanita cantik—berambut panjang yang duduk di atas kursi, samping tempat tidurnya. "Ibu..," gumam Itachi, ketika melihat paras cantik ibunya.

Mikoto yang merupakan ibu dari Uchiha Itachi mengelus rambut anak sulungnya. Setelah tiga hari terbaring, dan tidak sadarkan diri akhirnya Itachi membuka matanya. Namun, apa yang harus dikatakan Mikoto pada Itachi, ketika keadaan di Chukyo Gakuen akan berubah? Mikoto hanya bisa memandang anak sulungnya yang tampaknya masih mencerna tempat dirinya di rawat, rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Mikoto, ketika Itachi hanya menatap langit-langit rumah sakit. Sedangkan Fugaku sedang sibuk memanggil dokter agar segera memeriksa keadaan anaknya yang baru saja sadarkan diri.

Rasa pening membuat Itachi berpikir lambat. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu. Apa itu? Kenapa dia hanya bisa mengingat semuanya secara samar-samar. Ya, tuhan… Itachi memegang kepalanya, berusaha mengingat semuanya, ketika ia teringat akan sesuatu. Chukyo Gakuen. Ya, dia mengingat tempat terakhir dirinya berada, yaitu sekolahnya sendiri—bersama Kyuubi. Astaga! Benar! Dimana Kyuubi? Itachi mencoba mencari sosok sahabatnya di sepenjuru penglihatannya. Namun, tidak ada! Sosok tersebut seolah-olah tidak pernah ada di dalam kehidupan Uchiha sulung.

Itachi memandang ibunya. Wajahnya terlihat panik. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya, hendak turun dari kasur—melupakan rasa sakit pada kepalanya. "Ky—Kyuubi? Kyuubi dimana?!" tanya Itachi, ketika Mikoto menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak terlalu banyak. "Kenapa aku ada di sini?" lanjut Itachi, kebingungan.

"Sayang, kau tenanglah..," lirih Mikoto—menenangkan anaknya yang selalu saja memikirkan sahabat satu-satunya tersebut. "Kau jangan memikirkan dia, pikirkan dirimu sendiri dulu!"

Itachi tidak mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi beberapa bagian di tubuhnya, dan akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun dari kasur, setelah menyingkirkan tangan ibunya yang terlihat sangat panik. Namun, baru saja Itachi akan melangkahkan kakinya, dia terjatuh ke atas lantai. Tiba-tiba kakinya tidak bisa digerakan. Dia merasa lemas dan pusing.

"Itachi!" seru Mikoto, hendak membantu anak sulungnya untuk kembali ke atas kasur, tetapi Itachi kembali menepis tangan ibunya dengan pelan.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Bu..," jawab Itachi. Tidak bermaksud kembali berbaring di atas kasur, dia hendak keluar kamar—menemui sahabatnya.

Mikoto memegang pundak Itachi. "Kau masih lemas, sayang..," katanya, membujuk anaknya yang sama keras kepalanya dengan Fugaku, jika menginginkan sesuatu. "Beristirahatlah du—

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka, dan membuat Mikoto dan Itachi memandang ke arah pintu. Memandang Fugaku yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi dengan diiringi seorang dokter.

Fugaku memandang anaknya yang tampak di dalam posisi tidak enak untuk dilihat bagi orang sakit. "Kau sedang apa?" Fugaku bertanya dengan ekspresi _stoic_, walaupun nada suaranya meninggi karena cemas. Ia segera berjalan ke arah Uchiha sulung untuk membantu anaknya berdiri, dan kembali ke atas kasur.

Kali ini Itachi menyingkirkan tangan ayahnya. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, hingga menempel pada bagian meja kecil—samping tempat tidur. "Dimana Kyuubi?" tanya Uchiha sulung. Matanya menerawang ke arah lantai di depannya.

Fugaku dan Mikoto saling pandang—menentukan siapa yang lebih baik berbicara pada anak sulung mereka yang begitu serius jika menyangkut sahabat satu-satunya tersebut.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, Itachi memandang kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian. "Dimana Kyuubi?" tanyanya. Nadanya sangat dingin, memaksa orang tuanya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku tanya sekali lagi..," Itachi menekan nada suaranya. "Dimana Kyuubi?"

Fugaku yang sempat berposisi jongkok di samping Uchiha merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa yang terdapat di dalam ruangan tersebut untuk mengambil sebuah kain yang terlipat rapih di dalam sebuah plastik. Setelah itu, Fugaku pun berjalan ke arah Itachi, dan kembali jongkok di samping Itachi sambil menyerahkan kain di dalam plastik tersebut terhadap Uchiha sulung.

Itachi memandang bungkusan plastik tersebut dengan heran, walaupun wajahnya tetap berekspresi datar.

"Ini ada pemberian dari kepala sekolah..," kata Fugaku, menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dibenak anaknya.

Uchiha sulung membuka plastik tersebut. Ia membentangkan kain tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah jas, dengan celananya. Mata Uchiha sulung menatap jas tersebut. Berwarna hitam, namun bukanlah jas yang berasal dari asrama hitam. Ya, Itachi mengingat jika jas yang digunakan oleh anak-anak asrama hitam tidaklah ada strip putih pada bagian lengannya. Selain itu, jas asrama hitam pun tidak ada logo naga merah pada bagian depan jas tersebut. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa jas ini berbeda dari jas asrama-asrama lain? Bahkan celananya pun tidaklah sama dengan kedua asrama besar tersebut. Bermotif kotak-kotak dengan warna hitam—putih.

"Berbeda dengan seragam asrama sebelumnya ini adalah asrama yang hanya dimiliki oleh murid terpilih..," Fugaku yang merupakan alumni dari Chukyo Gakuen mulai menjelaskan. "Seragam ini hanya digunakan oleh segelintir anak di dalam beberapa dekade, dan itu semua diseleksi oleh kepala sekolah sendiri..," katanya, dengan nada pelan. Berbicara hati-hati, ketika perasaan anaknya sedang tidak nyaman. "Itachi.. kau lah yang terpilih.."

Hening.

Hening.

Tidak ada respon dari putra sulung Fugaku.

"Kyuubi..," gumam Itachi—tidak peduli dengan perkataan Fugaku atau seragam yang dipegangnya. "Aku mau bertemu Kyuubi..," katanya, hendak berdiri namun ditahan oleh ayahnya.

"Itachi..," lirih Fugaku—khawatir dengan kondisi anaknya.

"Aku harus ke tempat dia..," Itachi masih memaksa untuk beranjak pergi dari rumah sakit. Tenang, tetapi terlihat sangat kacau di depan orang-orang yang kini berada di dekatnya. "Dia pasti menung—

"ITACHI UCHIHA!" teriak Fugaku—menghentikan anaknya yang tidak bisa bersikap dingin layaknya seorang Uchiha, jika menyangkut orang yang disayangnya. Egois dan selalu memikirkan perasaannya sendiri dibandingkan orang lain. "Dia masih berada di dalam Chukyo Gakuen…," informasi Fugaku, berharap anaknya sedikit tenang, ketika mengetahui keberadaan Kyuubi. "Kyuubi memasuki asrama putih, kau mengerti?"

Kyuubi masuk asrama putih?

Itachi memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan penuh harapan. Kyuubi telah memasuki asrama? Bagus sekali! Jika begitu kehidupan mereka di dalam asrama akan berjalan normal. Itachi bisa hidup tenang di dalam Chukyo Gakuen bersama Kyuubi. Ia sedikit lega mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia menjadi semangat ke sekolah. Dia akan berangkat sekarang juga jika perlu. Seluruh penyakit di dalam tubuhnya seolah-olah sirna ketika mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Hahaha..," tawa Itachi, sehingga membuat ayahnya mengerutkan kening—heran dengan tawa anaknya. "Jika begitu seragam ini berikan pada orang lain, aku akan masuk ke dalam asrama putih juga…," kata Uchiha sulung, tanpa pikir panjang dia menyerahkan baju di tangannya pada ayahnya.

Sekilas terbesit ekspresi sedih dari arah Fugaku. Namun, dia segera menepis ekspresi tersebut. Tuhan, jangan bilang jika anaknya salah paham, dan belum mengerti sepenuhnya kondisi di dalam sekolahnya. Fugaku tidak ingin menjelaskan hal-hal yang membuat anaknya sedih. Tetapi, apa boleh buat. Jika dia tidak menjelaskan semuanya, maka anaknya hanya akan terus mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak ada, yaitu bersekolah normal bersama sahabatnya di Chukyo Gakuen.

"Aku akan bilang kepada kepala se—"

"Kau tetaplah memakai seragam ini karena dia tidak mengharapkanmu ada di asrama itu!" seru Fugaku—melarang Itachi untuk berhayal yang menyakitkan bagi Fugaku jika mendengarnya.

Mendengar seruan Fugaku, Mikoto sedikit terkejut. Kenapa Fugaku membentak dan berbohong pada Itachi? Memang tidak ada cara lain untuk menutupi masa lalu Fugaku dari Itachi. Namun, bukan seperti ini caranya. Fugaku hanya akan membuat Itachi sakit hati. Ya, hanya karena pembicaraan empat mata Fugaku dan Kakashi mengenai masa lalu mereka membuat seorang ayah menghilangkan kesenangan anaknya.

"Sa—sayang?" gumam Mikoto—menyadarkan Fugaku atas perkataannya.

"Dia meninggalkanmu, kau dengarlah!" seru Fugaku, tidak mendengar peringatan istrinya agar tidak berbohong pada Itachi. "Kau janganlah terlalu berharap."

Kukuh.

Tidak mudah untuk mempengaruhi Uchiha sulung. Pemuda tersebut terlalu percaya dengan sahabatnya. Apapun yang dikatakan orang lain, dia tidak akan pernah mendengarnya. Dia tidak akan peduli mengenai tetek-bengek keadaan di Chukyo Gakuen kecuali Kyuubi-lah yang mengatakannya sendiri. Ya, bagi Itachi ucapan Kyuubi-lah yang akan dia dengar, dan tidak akan pernah dia hindari. Terserah orang lain mengatakan apapun mengenai sahabatnya, Itachi akan tetap mempercayai Kyuubi.

"Tidak mungkin…," Itachi lagi-lagi berusaha untuk berdiri dari atas lantai, dan untuk kali ini usahanya berhasil, hingga dia bisa berjalan beberapa langkah menuju pintu dengan langkah lemas—membelakangi Fugaku. "Kyuubi bukanlah orang seperti i—

"Jika kau terus seperti ini, ayah akan memindahkanmu dari Chukyo Gakuen..," potong Uchiha Fugaku, hingga membuat Mikoto semakin cemas dengan keputusan suaminya untuk menekan Itachi.

"Sayang..," lirih Mikoto sambil memegang jari-jemari suaminya, dan menatap suaminya dengan ekspresi takut.

Itachi terdiam. Tidak berani bergerak ketika mendengar ancaman Fugaku. Ia tidak akan bisa melawan jika ayahnya sudah bertindak.

Fugaku menghela napas—sejenak. Menurunkan emosinya. "Kau tidak akan bisa lagi berada di sampingnya jika bersifat seperti ini terus..," lirih Fugaku, dengan nada suara pelan. "—karena itu hanya akan membuat kau lemah, dan kehilangan sahabatmu—

_Seperti diriku…_

Lanjut Fugaku di dalam hatinya.

Tidak menangis. Rasa sakit yang dialaminya sekarang terlalu jauh sakit, hingga dia sulit untuk berekspresi. Itachi hanya bisa menelan semuanya diam-diam. Ini benar-benar konyol. Ia menyesal telah menyetujui kepergiannya ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen di masa silam. Jika memang pada akhirnya hanya diperbolehnya memandang sahabatnya, Itachi lebih baik tidak usah datang lagi ke Chukyo Gakuen, dan melihat Kyuubi. Ia lebih baik tidak usah kembali ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen karena jika hanya melihat itu terlalu menyakitkan. Namun, Itachi kembali teringat akan janjinya pada Kyuubi. Janji akan keluar dan masuk bersama-sama dari Chukyo Gakuen. Ya, benar! Walaupun salah, bukan dirinyalah yang salah. Walaupun ingkar janji, bukan dirinyalah yang ingkar janji. Setidaknya, walaupun menyakitkan, dia tetap memperlihatkan jika dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang selalu menepati janjinya. Bukan pecundang yang akan meninggalkan sahabatnya.

_Kau pasti sepertiku, kan, Kyuu?_

_Kau pasti akan menepati janjimu?_

Di tengah-tengah orang-orang yang terus menekannya, Itachi tetap memperlihatkan senyuman tipisnya untuk sahabatnya, ketika harapannya akan Kyuubi masihlah ada.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_2 Minggu kemudian…_

Setelah cukup lama meninggalkan Chukyo Gakuen, Itachi akhirnya kembali ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen. Ha—ah, untung dia adalah seorang Uchiha, sehingga dengan mudah dia dapat mengikuti pelajaran yang sempat tertinggal. Tetapi, bukan pelajaran-lah yang dipikirkan Itachi. Dia memikirkan sahabatnya yang ternyata berpisah kelas dengannya. Oleh karena itu, dengan susah payah, dan mencari kesana-kesini, pada akhirnya di hari pertama dirinya menginjak Chukyo Gakuen pada jam istirahat, Itachi menemui Kyuubi di koridor kelas. Alhasil, sembari membawa kantong yang berisi seragamnya, Itachi hendak menghampiri Kyuubi, dan bertanya atau bercerita banyak hal pada pemuda tersebut.

"Kyuu—"

Lewat.

Tanpa melihat sedikit pun Kyuubi melewati Itachi, seolah-olah dia tidaklah mengenal Uchiha sulung.

Itachi membatu di tempat. Baru kali ini dia diacuhkan oleh sahabatnya. Hm.. tetapi tunggu! Siapa tahu Kyuubi sedang melamun, dan tidaklah melihat dirinya. Ya, mungkin ini hanyalah kebetulan. Kepercaya dirian Itachi untuk menyapa Kyuubi pun kembali. Dia hendak memanggil sang Uzumaki ketika Itachi melihat ada seorang pemuda yang tidak Itachi kenal menghampiri sang Uzumaki dari arah depan Uchiha sulung.

"Kyuubi!" pemuda berambut hitam—pendek—menghampiri Kyuubi, dan menepuk pundak sang Uzumaki.

"…," Kyuubi memandang tangan pemuda tersebut, sedangkan Itachi membalikan badannya untuk melihat pembicaraan Kyuubi bersama pemuda tersebut.

"Kau sudah menger—

"Singkirkan tanganmu!" jawab Kyuubi—dingin.

"Kyuu—

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuubi memegang tangan pemuda tersebut, dan menaruh dengan cepat, keras, dan kasar tangan tersebut di belakang punggung pemuda tersebut, sehingga sang penyapa Kyuubi Uzumaki pun meringis kesakitan.

Itachi terkejut dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang biasanya tenang, dan tidak pernah kasar menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" bisik Kyuubi, dengan nada tidak bersahabat. "Berani sekali kau menyentuh diriku…," bisiknya sebelum melepaskan tangan pemuda tersebut, dan kembali berjalan—cuek. Seolah-olah tidak terjadi keributan apapun—tadi.

.

.

_10 Detik kemudian…_

Seperti orang bodoh.

Uchiha sulung hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan perubahan tingkah Kyuubi. Ia masih belum yakin jika sorot kejam yang diberikan Kyuubi tadi adalah milik sahabatnya. Kyuubi yang bersahabat, dan tidak pernah bertindak kasar bukanlah sahabatnya. Rasa shock Itachi terus berlanjut, sehingga dia lupa tujuan awalnya untuk bertemu Kyuubi. Dia hanya membiarkan dirinya mematung di tempat—tidak mengerti dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Bahkan kantong plastik berwarna hitam pun hanya dia pegang erat-erat, bingung untuk digunakan sebagai apa.

Namun…

Itachi tidaklah menyerah sampai disitu!

Itachi terus mencoba dan mencoba untuk mendekati sang Uzumaki. Namun, seperti sesuatu yang mustahil, Kyuubi seperti memberikan jurang pemisah di antara hubungan mereka. Di kala itu, tidak pernah ada kesempatan bagi Itachi untuk berbicara dengan Kyuubi. Sehingga, Itachi pun hanya bisa menatap sang Uzumaki yang terus berkembang di tengah-tengah teman-teman barunya. Sedangkan, sang Uchiha yang terkenal sempurna semakin lama—semakin tidak mengerti untuk apa dia berada di dalam sekolah ini. Terpuruk, dan terbelakang. Ia hanya sebagai seorang bodoh yang terus menanti datangnya sahabatnya yang telah menghilang. Ya, dia terus menanti hingga pada saatnya titik kejenuhan pun tiba. Itachi yang dipaksa oleh keadaan untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya mulai belajar.

Belajar akan kesendirian, dan melupakan sahabatnya secara perlahan—perlahan—perlahan, hingga dia tidak pernah lagi mengenang kebersamaannya bersama sang Uzumaki sampai hari ini.

Ya…

Bahkan statusnya sebagai murid terpilih pun dia lupakan. Seragam yang dia sangat benci pun tidak akan pernah dia gunakan, dan pamerkan, jika itu tidaklah penting. Ia hanya berpikir dirinya hanyalah omong kosong, jika orang terpentingnya tidak menganggapnya lagi. Oleh karena itu, dia pun hanya membiarkan dirinya sebagai bahan olok-olokan, dan lelucon orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia membiarkan dirinya dianggap sebagai pelayan—terutama untuk level asrama atas—hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan dikasihani oleh Kyuubi pada awalnya... sampai-sampai… dia sendiri melupakan jati dirinya sendiri karena terbiasa, dan adaptasi untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyuubi yang tidak kunjung melihat dirinya. Alhasil, secara tidak langsung menjadi pelayan tiba-tiba sudah tertanam di dalam diri sang Uchiha yang entah kenapa membiarkan dirinya diinjak-injak oleh orang lain seperti itu, hanya untuk...

Seorang yang tidak peduli pada dirinya.

**End Flashback**

Sasori menatap ngeri orang di depannya. Orang ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Kukuh pada pendirian, dan bisa melakukan apapun untuk memenuhi ambisnya, bahkan membuat dirinya yang superior terlihat bodoh. Gila! Dia dapat bertahan di tengah-tengah hinaan, dan mencoba untuk menutup kemampuannya selama bertahun-tahun ini hanya untuk cari perhatian orang yang disayangnya? Bukannya semakin mengerti, Sasori malah semakin bertanya-tanya mengenai diri Itachi sebenarnya. Seperti apa Uchiha sulung jika serius dan tidak terikat perasaanya akan Kyuubi? Hal apa yang dapat dilakukan murid-murid terpilih pada sekolah ini? Apakah dua murid baru yang bernama Naruto dan Nagato merupakan kandidat murid-murid terpilih tersebut… atau mereka hanya akan dipisahkan dari Uchiha satu lagi? Astaga! Semua semakin memusingkan saja. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sasori mengacak-acak rambutnya—frustasi akibat pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Terpilih? Asrama merah?" gumam Sasori—mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat perkataan Itachi.

"….," Itachi terdiam, menatap Sasori dengan tenang. "Aku bukanlah takut padamu sehingga aku menceritakan semua ini, tetapi aku hanya ingin memberitahukan betapa mengasyikannya sekolah ini..," Itachi tersenyum iblis—sangat menyeramkan. "Sabaku Sasori, sebaiknya kau bersiap-siaplah sebelum..," Itachi menghela napas—sejenak. "Pihak sekolah mengetahui siapa dirimu..," katanya, dengan nada suara sing a song. "Selain, itu di sekolah ini…kau bisa mengerti maksud dari perkataan Aristoteles mengenai persahabatan yang sebenarnya."

"Ketika kamu berhasil, maka teman-temanmu akhirnya akan tahu siapa dirimu, Ketika kamu gagal, akhirnya kamu tahu siapa sesungguhnya teman-temanmu..," bisik Sasori—mengucapkan _quote_ salah satu filsuf tua dan termasyur. Setelah itu, mata Sasori kembali terbelalak. Mengingat perkataan Itachi sebelum _quote_ filsuf tersebut diucapkan. "Oh, iya! A—apa maksudmu Uchiha pihak sekolah akan mengetahui jati diriku, Uchiha? Kau tahu apa tentangku?" Sasori tiba-tiba menjadi gugup—takut dengan perkataan Itachi.

"Ayo!" ajak Itachi. Iapun membalikan badannya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dalam markas.

A—ayo?!

Mendengar ajakan Itachi, mata Sasori terbelalak. "Kau mengajakku?" tanyanya—tidak yakin dengan ajakan Itachi. "Kau mengijinkanku untuk ikut?" lanjutnya—dengan mata berbinar-binar, sehingga membuat Uchiha sulung malas untuk melihat wajah Sasori.

Itachi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sembari terus berjalan. Alhasil, dengan langkah cepat Sasori pun mendekati Uchiha sulung yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya. Sehingga, dia dapat berjalan di samping Itachi di tengah-tengah hujan yang mulai sedikit mereda.

.

Sembari terus berjalan, sedikit harapan di dalam diri Itachi mulai tumbuh. Ia berharap seseorang yang menguping pembicaraanya dengan Sasori mendengar pembicaraan tersebut dengan sangat baik—tanpa kehilangan satu informasi sedikit pun. Ya, dia berharap Sasuke mengerti setiap kata yang diceritakan Itachi pada Sasuke dan Sasori. Mudah-mudahan.

_Otoutou apa kau mendengarnya?_

_Sebaiknya kau menyadari setiap hal yang ada di sekolah ini…_

_Kau janganlah terlalu polos!_

_Karena…_

_Korban selanjutnya adalah dirimu dan adik dari Kyuubi sendiri.._

Batin Itachi, berharap jika Sasuke menyadari bahwa tujuan kepala sekolah Chukyo Gakuen memisahkan Uchiha dan Uzumaki—layakya mereka adalah sebuah kutukan jika dipersatukan.

.

.

Setelah Itachi dan Sasori menghilang dari hadapannya, Sasuke tidaklah beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia hanya menyandarkan punggungnya di dahan besar lembab sebuah pohon. Matanya menerawang ke atas, memikirkan semua perkataan sang Uchiha sulung. Jika seperti ini, kisah Kyuubi sangatlah mirip dengan Naruto. Namun, kisang sang Uzumaki kedua masihlah awal. Ya, Sasuke menyadari jika di antara dirinya, Nagato, dan Naruto sedang di dalam posisi tidak nyaman. Tidak pasti dan arah hidupnya di dalam Chukyo Gakuen belum dipastikan. Astaga! Layaknya Sasori, banyak sekali pertanyaan dibenak Uchiha sulung.

"Naruto… Nagato..," gumam Sasuke, menyebutkan kedua nama sahabatnya tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri.

_Bagaimana kabar kalian?_

Batin sang Uchiha bungsu—tiba-tiba khawatir dengan keberadaan kedua sahabatnya yang notabene untuk sementara waktu masihlah baik-baik saja.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Ruangan Kepala Sekolah.._

Kakashi hendak menaruh mantel yang basah terkena air hujan di kursinya. Ia hendak melepas kancing kedua kemejanya, ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Ya, Kakashi pun memerintah orang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya untuk masuk. Sehingga, sosok sekertarisnya yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah Iruka memasuki ruangan tersebut sembari membawa beberapa berkas map di tangannya.

Iruka membungkuk hormat pada sang kepala sekolah. "Kepala Sekolah..," katanya, dengan nada sedikit tidak tenang.

"Hm?" gumam sang kepala sekolah. Ia duduk di atas kursi, tidak peduli dengan celananya yang sedikit basah.

"Itachi membiarkan masuk Sabaku Sasori..," informasi Iruka pada Kakashi. Ia berharap Kakashi tidaklah bertindak keras pada informasi barunya ini.

"..," Kakashi tidak berbicara. Ia hanya membuka kancing lengan kemejanya—tanpa ekspresi.

"Kepala Sekolah?"

"Biarkan saja mereka…," jawab Kakashi, sehingga membuat Iruka semakin tidak tenang. "—karena mencari herbivora yang berkumpul lebih mudah dibandingkan berpencar—individu..," kata Kakashi. Iruka pun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas tindakan Kakashi yang semakin lama—semakin jauh dari waktu pertama kali Iruka mengenal pria tersebut.

_Hatake Kakashi…_

_Dimanakah kau bersembunyi?_

Batin Iruka yang merasa kehilangan sosok sahabatnya yang sudah cukup lama menghilang dari jati diri orang di depannya.

_Ini bukan dirimu, 'kan?_

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

Ha—ah, ini chapter yang panjang buat Taz sendiri. Selain, Taz harus pindah-pindah gaya bahasa dari SasuItarub ke crimson, Taz juga harus ekstra nahan diri buat ngebedain mana genre humor sama genre serius. Zzzzz… Inilah kelemahan Taz… Kalau udah terhanyut sama satu fic bakal susah buat konsen atau dapat feel dari fic satu lagi. Hehehe. Itu kelemahan atau menghayati, ya? ==a

Oke guys, daripada banyak bacot, kita jawab review dengan singkat #ngek.

Taz: Mhm… aku belum pernah nyuruh Gaara nebeng di interview! Yo Gaara, sekarang giliran kamu…

Gaara: …

Taz: Yeeee bacain! Cicing bae #sunda banget.

Gaara: Oh, ya2! #kasakkusukbukakertas Ini cerita keberatan, Gaara ga kuat #pake 'Gaara' dong ngomongnya

Taz: Ya, Taz sih da yang berat n nggak. Kalau yang nggak berat n bahasanya nyantai kayak di SasuItarub itu. Bahasanya amburadul n alurnya dibawa humor n santai banget. #mudah2an. Kalau fic ini ya… memang sengaja dibuat berat.

Gaara: Terus ada yang usul gimana kalau ceritanya difokusin satu2?

Taz: Mau sih~ Tapi buat fic itu sesuai mood, dan mood Taz tuh pindah2 kayak nomaden #apabanget. Jadi, ya… itu ide bagus (pinginnya gitu). Kayak metamorfosis namatinnya. Fokus. Tapi, dicoba dulu, deh~

Gaara: Cowok rambut biru itu siapa?

Taz: Tuh cowok rambut biru bakal muncul di chapter depan, dan jadi teman Tachi… atau jajahan anak-anak buah si Tachi #digorok

Gaara: Kenapa posisi Itakyuu bisa ketuker, dan yang nguping itu siapa?

Taz: Di atas (cerita) tentu udah kejawab ya? Nggak mungkin nggak kejawab #ga niat ngejelasin

Gaara: Taz, kok apdet-nya jadi ngaret?

Taz: Waaah, di dunyat Taz banyak urusan. Selain itu, Taz kan mau liburan dari otak Taz yang dibom bardir sama fic metamorf 1 tahun. Sesuatu banget kalau ga boleh istirahat barang 2 minggu aja~ #eaaaa.. Terus Taz malah buat fic2 nggak jelas n ga tahu kenapa malah buat fic lain, n ga publish fic itu =='

Gaara: Apakah Naruto akan menjadi fallen angel selanjutnya?

Taz: bisa jadi~ Makanya Sasuke harus lindungi Naruto #disiram

Gaara: Taz, ketularan malas ya?

Taz: Ga, tapi Taz ketularan suka galau~ #ngek.

Itachi: KAPAN LO GA PERNAH GALAU?! #teriakpaketoamasjiddarijauh

Taz: Yeeeee… sinting! Memang urusan buat lo?

Gaara: Sudah2~ teman2!

Taz: Chk! #ngalah Oke, sekian balasan review untuk teman2… Maaf jika ada yang salah dengan fic ini. Maklum nulisnya pake paket ekstra. Ekstra cepat, n buru2. Terima kasih untuk yang review. Hehehe. Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya, atau chapter selanjutnya.

Suka, tidak suka~

silahkan review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Crimson Ties Behind the Scene**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: Penuh flashback (sesuai judul), OOC, miss typo, kekerasan dll**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Fic ini bertujuan bukan untuk dikomersialkan.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sang Pemuda Berambut Biru**

* * *

_Sabtu pagi.._

_Markas team Itachi.._

Sabtu yang damai. Tidak ada kelas. Tidak ada acara yang diatur oleh sekolah. Semua anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen pada hari ini libur. Mereka bebas untuk berjalan-jalan, atau melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat—melepas kebosanan mereka di dalam sekolah—tengah pulau ini. Yoo.. semua damai, sehingga anak-anak asrama yang dikelola oleh Uchiha sulung pun sibuk merapihkan tempat tinggal mereka yang bisa dibilang… lembab? Bau? Atau… kotor?

Seluruh anggota asrama kecil kepunyaan Itachi sibuk mondar-mandir mengelilingi markas mereka yang merupakan ruangan bekas lapangan bulu tangkis—tempat mereka tinggal. Nagato sibuk membereskan kayu-kayu yang berserakan di tempat tersebut, Naruto yang sibuk menyapu di sekitar markas, dan Sasori yang sibuk membetulkan barang-barang yang rusak—seperti meja yang sudah tidak digunakan, tetapi masih bisa dipakai apabila sedikit melakukan perbaikan pada meja tersebut. Sebenarnya, sih, mereka semua malas untuk melakukan pekerjaan kasar ini, tetapi siapa lagi yang akan membersihkan tempat ini jika bukan mereka? Ya, mereka tidaklah memiliki tukang bersih-bersih layaknya asrama besar. Mereka cuman seperti seorang pelayan cuma-cuma untuk para petinggi asrama besar.

Oh, iya!

Sebelum lebih lanjut cerita, sebaiknya diceritakan sedikit terlebih dahulu mengenai kelangsungan kehidupan Sasori di dalam Chukyo Gakuen.

Aneh.

Secara tidak dimengerti masalah yang terjadi di antara Sasori, Deidara, dan Kyuubi di dalam kamar mandi seperti—beberapa waktu silam—seperti lenyap begitu saja. Tidak ada pembahasan dari pihak sekolah, atau Kyuubi mengenai Sasori. Tidak ada komplein mengenai kepergian Sasori dari asrama putih. Semua seperti biasa saja. Sasori yang notabene tiba-tiba bergaul dengan anak-anak yang dianggap pecundang sepertinya dianggap hal yang lumrah oleh seluruh pihak sekolah. Bahkan perlakukan anak-anak di Chukyo Gakuen pada Sasori sudah sama dengan tingkahnya pada Naruto, Nagato, dan Itachi. Menganggap dirinya seperti pelayan. Tidak lebih dan kurang.

"Ayo, bereskan! Bereskan!" teriak Itachi, memberi komando. Ia duduk di atas kursi dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan pada sebuah kotak terbuat dari kayu yang sedikit basah karena hujan—santai. Di pahanya terdapat sebuah buku yang sibuk dia baca, ketika anak-anak didiknya sibuk membersihkan rumah. Orang ini sibuk berteriak tanpa melihat kesibukan orang yang sedang diteriaki—seenak perutnya.

Seluruh 'anak buah' Itachi memandang ketua mereka. Santai, dan cuman bisa membaca buku. Sasori, Naruto, dan Nagato pun saling pandang sebelum kembali memandang Itachi. "Kau kenapa cuman merintah saja? Kau juga kerja, dong!" seru mereka—kesal. Mereka ingin melempar Itachi memakai lap kotor yang terdapat di dekat mereka, tetapi takut jatah makanan mereka dikurangi.

Mendengar instruksi dari anak buahnya, Itachi memandang anak-anak tersebut sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku raja di sini..," bisik Itachi. Matanya berkilat tajam, memperlihatkan tingkah superior-nya. "Kerja! Kerja! KER—"

PRANG! PRONG! PRANG!

Nagato, Sasori, dan Naruto secara bersamaan melempar barang-barang di sekitar mereka ke arah Itachi. Bahkan palu yang dipinjam Sasori dari ruang perkakas alat-alat berat pun Sasori lempar ke arah Itachi. Persetan dengan jatah makanan yang dikurangi, orang kurang ajar harus dikudeta!

"RASAKAN INI!" teriak ketiga anak bernafsu membunuh tersebut.

Melihat berbagai macam barang terlempar ke arah Itachi, mata Uchiha sulung melebar. Ia menurunkan kakinya, dan buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan terjatuh ke atas lantai yang terbuat dari beton. "A—ASTA—YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!" Itachi berusaha menghindar ke kiri dan ke kanan, sekaligus menutup kepalanya dengan tangan, ketika bawahannya mulai melakukan tindakan anarkis dengan cara melempar barang-barang di sekitar mereka pada Itachi. Namun, usaha pertahanan Itachi hampir berakhir ketika sebuah palu menghampirinya. "AGGGGGGGHHHHH!" teriak Itachi untuk terakhir kali. Wajahnya horror setengah mati, ketika matanya menatap palu yang dipinjam Sasori melayang ke arah dirinya.

.

Dasar sinting!

.

.

Dengan ekspresi ogah-ogahan Naruto keluar dari dalam markasnya. Ia hendak membuang air kotor bekas mengelap dan mengepel dari dalam ember, ketika matanya menatap sesosok pemuda berambut biru berdiri di depannya, sehingga Naruto harus berhadap-hadapan dengan pemuda berambut biru tersebut. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ng… ini orang siapa, ya? Masaan pernah lihat? Ng.. yang di kamar mandi itu, bukan, ya? Naruto dan pemuda berambut biru tersebut saling pandang, ketika sang pemuda Uzumaki pun memutuskan untuk menggerakan tubuhnya ke arah kiri, dan sang pemuda biru pun ternyata seperti dirinya, bergerak sesuai dengan arah gerak Naruto, hingga menghalangi langkah sang Uzumaki.

"….," Naruto bergerak ke arah kiri, pemuda berambut biru tersebut bergerak ke arah kanan.

"….," Naruto bergerak ke arah kanan, pemuda berambut biru tersebut bergerak ke arah kiri.

Naruto berhenti bergerak. Ia menatap pemuda di depannya dengan sinis. "HEEEEEEE! KAU INGIN APA, SIH?! Minggir!" teriak Naruto—kesal. Sudah ember di tangannya berat, ia harus berlama-lama ria dihadang oleh orang aneh di depannya ini.

"Aku ingin tinggal disini..," jawab pemuda di depan Naruto—berekspresi datar. Wajahnya tidaklah memohon. Dia malah seperti terlihat memerintah daripada meminta secara baik-baik.

Mendengar jawaban pemuda berambut biru tersebut, Naruto bengong. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. Tidak percaya ada orang gila setelah Sasori. Orang gila yang berpikir untuk tinggal di tempat nista ini. Hiiii… jangan sampai, deh! Ini tempat udah sempit harus ditambah orang lagi.

Sang pemuda berambut biru menghela napas—berat. "Aku ingin menjadi babu seperti kalian karena itu sepertinya menyenangkan..," jawab pemuda berambut biru, hingga membuat Naruto semakin seperti orang bodoh. Mulutnya menganga tidak percaya.

A—apa?

Gila. Ini orang benar-benar kurang waras, ya? Kenapa dia mau-maunya menjadi seorang pembantu? Ngomong jadi pembantu itu menyenangkan lagi. Eh—eh! Tunggu! Kata siapa Naruto dan kawan-kawan adalah pembokat? Wah, sudah nggak benar pikiran orang ini. Naruto dan kawan-kawan adalah sejenis manusia yang kerap kali disuruh-suruh oleh orang lain, bukan pembokat! Naruto yang pikirannya lagi error mulai ngelantur. Nggak bisa ngebedain arti pembokat, dan kata pembokat itu sendiri.

"KAMI BUKAN BABU..," seru Naruto—tidak suka dirinya mendapatkan predikat babu. "Iya, kan, Bucho?" tanya Naruto pada Itachi yang untuk kali ini sibuk bekerja. Matanya kedap-kedip, meminta persetujuan dari ketua satu-satunya.

Itachi yang sedang sudah sadar diri, dan sekarang sibuk membantu Nagato mengikat kayu agar bisa disusun secara rapih berhenti bekerja. Dia beranjak dari tempat kerjanya menuju Naruto yang sejak tadi berteriak-teriak—nggak penting. Walau masih bersikap tenang, ekspresi wajah Itachi kesal setengah mati. Kepalanya benjol akibat benturan benda keras yang dilempar oleh Sasori. Waduh, masih untung Itachi tidak gegar otak akibat lemparan tersebut. Uchiha sulung pun berjalan ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Nagato dan Sasori yang suka ingin tahu urusan orang lain, ikut Itachi berjalan ke arah Naruto—mirip boss dan anak buah a la mafia-mafia Itali. Apa yang membedakan Itachi dengan don-don mafia Itali adalah terdapat benjolan sebesar bola bekel di kepala Uchiha sulung.

Itachi berdiri di samping Naruto. Kedua pengikut lainnya berdiri di belakang Uchiha sulung dan Naruto. Setelah itu, Uchiha sulung menatap Naruto dan pemuda di depan sang Uzumaki dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa, sih, ribut-ribut? Berisik tahu!" tanya Itachi dengan nada galak. Masih memperlihatkan karismatiknya, walau anak buahnya tidak pernah menganggap aura karismatik Uchiha sulung ada.

Menyadari Itachi berada di dekatnya, Naruto menunjuk pemuda berambut biru tersebut, berniat mengadu. "Dia kurang ajar!" teriak Naruto—berapi-api. "Di—

"Sssssttt…," Itachi menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir Naruto, sehingga membuat sang Uzumaki terdiam. Sasori dan Nagato merasa jijik dengan tingkah pemimpin mereka, "Jangan berbicara seperti itu pada orang lain..," kata Itachi, mencoba bersikap bijaksana di tengah-tengah mulut Naruto yang terbungkam—seribu bahasa. "Kita ini team elite, harus menjaga image..," lanjut Uchiha sulung—nggak penting, tetapi mendapat anggukan dari Sasori dan Nagato.

"Tetapi bucho… dia meng—

"Naruto, please, deh! Kenapa sih kamu selalu membesar-besarkan ma—

"DIA BILANG KITA BABU, oke?" seru Naruto—tidak terima omongannya terus di sanggah oleh teman-teman begonya. Sehingga, membuat ketiga anggota asramanya memandang dirinya seperti orang bodoh. "Dia… bilang… kita… team… babu..," kata Naruto—menekan setiap kata-katanya. Memanas-manasi seluruh anggota asrama yang dia punya.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat.

Dan?

"Bawa orang itu pegi jauh-jauh dari tempat ini!" kata Itachi dengan ekspresi datar. Ia memandang pemuda berambut biru dingin—sok tersinggung. Walau profesi dia pembantu, dia nggak mau dibilang sebagai pembantu. "Penghinaan pada orang elite seperti kita tidak dapat dimaafkan..," katanya, benar-benar percaya diri, dan jiwa psikopatnya mulai timbul.

Di—diusir?

Mata sang pemuda mungil di depan Naruto terbelalak. Matanya semakin membulat, ketika Naruto, Nagato, dan Sasori mulai bergerak, hendak mengikuti instruksi ketua. Mereka bertiga tanpa banyak basa-basi langsung memegang tangan pemuda berambut biru. Naruto memegang tangan si pemuda, Sasori memegang badannya sedangkan Nagato berjongkok untuk memegang kaki pemuda tersebut.

"Buang dia ke laut anak-anak..," kata Itachi semakin gila. "Kita perlihatkan kemasyuran tim kita..," lanjutnya—ngaco.

Merasa dirinya mulai dipegang-pegang secara tidak senonoh oleh anak buah Uchiha sulung, pemuda berambut biru tersebut langsung memberontak. Tetapi apa daya. Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari cowok-cowok di sekitarnya hanya bisa pasrah diangkat oleh ketiga cowok tidak berkeprimanusiaan tersebut. "YAAAKKKKKK KALIAN?! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak pemuda tersebut, ketika tubuhnya sudah di angkat ke atas, dan ditahan oleh anak buah Itachi. Sedangkan, Itachi hanyak sibuk memberi semangat pada anak buahnya—mulai ngebos lagi. Setelah itu, tanpa sengaja Sasori memegang bagian depan tubuh pemuda tersebut (dada), hingga wajah si pemuda memucat—shock. "E—EHHHH?! JANGAN SENTUH BAGIAN ITU!" teriaknya, tetapi tidaklah didengar oleh ketiga pemuda anarkis yang berteriak-teriak tidak karuan layaknya orang barbar.

"Bawa! Bawa! Bawa!" seru anak buah Itachi sambil membawa sang pemuda berambut biru—ke dalam hutan kecil di depan markas mereka a la orang-orang suku pedalaman Amazon. Ketiga orang tersebut membawa pemuda berambut biru tersebut seperti akan membawa tumbal untuk penghuni hutan. Tidak peduli dengan teriakan orang yang dibawa mereka, ketiga manusia tersebut terus beryel-yel tidak jelas.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Bosan.

Suasana liburan ini benar-benar membosankan bagi Uchiha bungsu. Setelah mendapatkan informasi mengenai masa lalu Itachi di Chukyo Gakuen, tidak ada lagi yang Sasuke dapatkan. Semua berjalan seperti biasa. Sekolah, dan belajar di dalam asrama. Ya, bagi anak kelas satu, Chukyo Gakuen hanyalah sekolah biasa. Tidak ada pertarungan karena anak-anak kelas satu dianggap belum pantas untuk mengikuti pertarungan tersebut. Alhasil, anak kelas satu hanya bisa mendapatkan penyuluhan dari senior-senior mengenai Chukyo Gakuen, atau berkumpul di ruang baca tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Di tengah-tengah kebosanan, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk pergi ke kamar ketua asramanya, dan menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar sepupunya dengan cara melamunkan banyak hal. Sembari duduk di atas bingkai jendela, Sasuke memandang ke arah pemandangan laut yang terdapat jauh—di ujung pulau sana. Ia mengingat pertama kali dirinya menginjakan kaki di tempat ini. Bersama Naruto dan Nagato.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Obito pada Sasuke. Ia sibuk merentangkan serbet putih untuk ditaruhnya di atas paha.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas Obito sebelum kembali memandang keluar jendela. Sepupunya sedang menikmati nasi terbungkus telor omelet dengan siraman mayonnaise dan saos tomat di atasnya. Makanan biasa, namun harumnya sangatlah luar biasa. Harum tanah bekas hujan kemarin malam seolah-olah sirna dengan baunya makanan tersebut. Selain itu, wangi susu cokelat hangat yang disediakan oleh pelayan Obito cukup membuat perut Sasuke keroncongan, jika dia sedang tidak di dalam mood buruk atau malas makan.

"Putus cinta?" tanya Obito, di saat Sasuke hanya terdiam—tidak menjawab pertanyaan dirinya.

"….," lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam.

"Sakit perut?" Obito bertanya—semakin penasaran. Ia mulai suka ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain layaknya ibu-ibu tukang gosip.

Untuk kali ini diamnya Sasuke atas pertanyaan Obito bukanlah karena merasa malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sepupunya. Sasuke diam dikarenakan dirinya melihat suatu benda kecil meluncur ke arah kamar Obito. Apaan, tuh? Kok, cepat banget meluncurnya? Ng…. bintang jatuh? Bukan! Ufo? Bukan! Naruto? Mudah-mudahan, tetapi… bukan, ah? Lalu a—ANJIR! Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ia segera menjatuhkan diri ke atas lantai dari bingkai jendela, ketika benda yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya meluncur ke dalam kamar Obito. Benda tersebut bukanlah Ufo, Naruto, atau apapun! Itu adalah panah, sialan! Bagaimana bisa ada panah nyasar ke dalam kamar ini?

SREEEEETTTT….

Sebuah panah meluncur ke arah depan Obito dengan sangat cepat.

GRAP!

Dengan gaya super keren a la pesilat, Obito menangkap panah tersebut memakai mulutnya (giginya). Ia menangkap panah tersebut dengan sempurna, ketika kedua tangannya terdapat sendok—garpuh. Sedangkan Sasuke cengo—merasa sekolah ini semakin gila saja.

Obito menaruh alat makannya sebelum mengambil anak panah di mulutnya. Ia melihat terdapat sebuh kertas yang diikat pada panah tersebut. Obito pun membuka kertas tersebut, ketika Sasuke memandang dirinya dengan ekspresi datar, walaupun masih belum percaya apa yang dia lihat barusan (peristiwa penangkapan panah memakai mulut). "Surat tantangan…," gumam Obito, serius banget. Ia segera membaca surat tantangan tersebut dengan suara cukup keras, hingga Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

_Jam 19.00_

_Gedung asrama berteater._

_(Jari tengah untukmu)_

_Team Putih._

Kata Obito ketika matanya sibuk membaca kertas di tangannya. Sasuke mengangkat alis sebelahnya. Tidak percaya surat tantangan di sekolah ini bisa seperti surat tantangan pada jaman Pangeran Arthur—Inggris. Memakai cara melempar panah segala.

Obito meremas surat di tangannya—emosi. "Kurang ajar..," gumamnya kayak pemeran sinetron antaganis. Tidak terima dengan tulisan jari tengah yang terdapat di surat tantangan asrama putih. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas, berharap ia segera adaptasi dengan lingkungan penuh hal-hal berbahaya ini.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Obito beranjak dari atas kursi. Nafsu makannya langsung hilang, ketika ambisi untuk membalas surat tantangan di tangannya muncul. Obito pun hendak mengambil bola bisbol di dalam kamarnya. Ia akan membungkus bola tersebut dengan surat—jawaban—tantangan, dan akan melemparnya ke tempat petinggi asrama putih sembari berdoa—mudah-mudahan itu bola mengenai kepala Shisui atau Kyuubi yang sedang menikmati makan pagi mereka.

.

Dasar orang-orang sarap!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Nagato yang merupakan anggota paling rusuh di antara anggota asrama kepunyaan Uchiha sulung berlari-lari dari arah luar markas menuju ke dalam markas. Ia berlari menuju Uchiha sulung yang kali ini sedang sibuk mengelap jendela pada bagian depan markas, dan hanya terdiri satu ruangan. Nagato berlari sambil teriak-teriak, bikin suasana cerah di pagi hari ini menjadi sangat bising. Sedangkan, kedua teman yang lainnya tidaklah bekerja untuk kali ini. Mereka sedang asyik menyaksikan Nagato yang sejak tadi sibuk sendiri—nggak karuan.

Nagato mandang Itachi—lekat-lekat. "Manusia itu masih ada di depan…," teriak Nagato—memberitahukan informasi tidak penting. Itachi masih sibuk membersihkan jendela. "Aku takut dia stalker..," lirih Nagato—merasa sok tidak aman, ketika tidak ada respon dari rekan-rekan seasramanya.

Uchiha sulung memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sudah jangan pedulikan dia!" kata Itachi—cuek. Ia sedang malas untuk meladeni anak bawangnya untuk kali ini. "Lagi sibuk, nih!" desis Uchiha sulung, tiba-tiba _mood-nya_ buruk.

Nagato mengerutkan keningnya. "Tetapi, dia akan terus meganggu ki—

SREEETTTT!

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda meluncur—dari arah luar markas—menuju ke arah Uchiha sulung, dan sukses membuat Nagato terdiam—bengong dalam waktu singkat, berhenti ngomong. Nagato meneliti titik kecil benda yang meluncur ke arah dalam markas. Itu apaan? Ufo? Ikan terbang? Atau uang do—EPPPPPHHHHH?! Nagato memandang horror benda yang ditelitnya. Ia memandang panah yang sedang meluncur ke arah Itachi. Entah bagaimana caranya panah tersebut bisa meluncur dari arah pintu belakang maskas menuju ke arah Itachi—yang sedang membelakangi pintu tersebut karena sibuk membersihkan jendela depan markas.

"APAANNNN TUUUUHHH?!" teriak Naruto dan Sasori yang sejak tadi memperhatikan drama antara Nagato dan Itachi dari arah tengah ruangan—shock. Mata mereka terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah benda meluncur secara cepat ke arah Itachi. "TUUUUH APA—

JLEB!

Tanpa ampun panah tersebut menancab secara manis di pantat Uchiha sulung.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" lolong Itachi yang lagi rajin bersih-bersih—kesakitan. Ia langsung memegang pantat tidak bersalahanya, ketika rasa nyeri menghantam bagian tersebut. "APAAAN INIIII?!" lanjutnya, berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"BUCHO?!" teriak ketiga anak buah Itachi—shock. Mereka bertiga secara serentak berlari ke arah Itachi untuk melihat keadaan ketua mereka. "Astaga?!" seru mereka bertiga—lagi. Mereka berteriak bersama-sama sambil memegang pipi mereka masing-masing—sok imut bercampur kaget.

"Ugggghhhh…," ringis Uchiha sulung—mengerikan. Ekspresi Uchiha sulung sekarang ini tidak dapat didefinisikan secara baik oleh ketiga rekannya.

Itachi menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas lantai. Pantatnya menghadap langit. A—AGGGGHHHH! Sa—sakit! Uchiha sulung meratapi nasib pantatnya yang tidak bersalah. A—astaga! I—ini benar-benar sakit. Jika tidak memakai celana jeans, Itachi pasti sudah memiliki dua bolong pada pantatnya. Uchiha sulung pun hendak mencabut panah yang menancab pada pantatnya, ketika ketiga anak buahnya hanya bisa menelan ludah—merasa bersyukur bukan mereka yang berada di dalam posisi Itachi si manusia tahan banting.

Naruto yang berada di tengah Nagato dan Sasori memandang miris Itachi. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada wajah Nagato, ketika matanya masih menatap Uchiha sulung. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" bisik Naruto, meminta ide dari Nagato.

Nagato menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum memandang Itachi kembali. "Voting..," jawab Nagato dengan ekspresi datar—tidak menghilangkan ekspresi kasihan dari wajahnya yang sempat muncul tadi.

Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Sasori memandang Nagato dengan ekspresi heran. "Voting?" beo mereka, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Nagato.

"Tentukan siapa peganti dirinya sebelum dia mati, sehingga upacara pengambil alih jabatan ketua masih bisa dilakukan ..," lanjut Nagato—menjelaskan rencana busuknya pada kedua rekannya. Matanya menatap Itachi yang sedang berkutat dengan senjata yang hampir saja membunuhnya. "Siapa yang setuju dia di kudeta dan digantikan oleh—

"BRENGSEK?! KALIAN PIKIR AKU AKAN MATI APA?!" teriak Itachi yang tiba-tiba menjadi sehat, ketika dirinya mendengar akan dikudeta oleh musuh dalam selimutnya, alias Nagato. Di tangannya sudah terdapat panah yang baru saja dia cabut dari pantatnya. Merasa sakit untuk duduk, Itachi pun memutuskan berdiri.

Tidak mendengarkan protes Itachi, Nagato memandang sebuah benda putih yang terikat pada panah yang menyerang Itachi. "Itu apa Bucho?" tanya Nagato—pingin tahu banget.

Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Itachi berhenti meringis kesakitan. Fokusnya kini berada pada kertas yang ditempelkan di batang panah dengan memakai isolasi. Dengan hati-hati Uchiha sulung membuka isolasi tersebut. Ia pun memandang ketiga anak buahnya yang tampaknya sejak tadi penuh dengan tatapan keingintahuan. Berharap sesuatu yang sangat menarik terdapat di dalam kertas tersebut.

"Surat tantangan…," gumam Itachi dengan ekspresi sangat serius. Ia menduga-duga isi kertas tersebut karena sejak dahulu jika terdapat luncuran kertas seperti ini berarti sebuah tantangan dari salah satu asrama besar.

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, mata Naruto dan Nagato terbelalak. Sedangkan Sasori hanya mendesah—resah. Su—surat tantangan? Serius, nih? Ini nggak bohong, 'kan? Berbeda dengan Sasori yang santai menyikapi perkataan Itachi, Naruto dan Nagato saling pandang. Secara langsung mereka berteriak—bersama-sama sambil berpelukan—heboh sendiri.

"A—ada yang menantang kita? Astaga?! Kyyaaaaa…," teriak Nagato, dan Naruto kayak anak-anak cewek SMA yang baru saja mendengar pengumuman kelulusan Ujian Nasional. Saling berpelukan, dan berteriak-teriak tidak karuan. Mereka berdua pun memandang Itachi. "Sugoi, sugoi, bucho!" seru mereka berdua sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "BACA! BACA! BACA!" Nagato dan Naruto tambah heboh, ketika mereka bertepuk tangan—menyemangati Itachi untuk membaca kertas yang berada di tangannya.

Itachi yang tiba-tiba merasa bangga mulai mengkodisikan keadaan. "Tenang, tenang anak-anak!" katanya, menenangkan Nagato dan Naruto. Sasori hanya bisa mendesah pasrah atas tingkah rekan-rekan seasramanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Suasana sunyi-senyap. Keempat orang yang sedang menanti isi dari surat tersebut pun mulai fokus pada benda putih yang berada di tangan Itachi. Apa benar itu adalah surat tantangan? Wah, mereka ditantang untuk apa? Jangan kelahi karena itu menakutkan! Ketiga orang yang masih bengong memandang surat di tangan Itachi menelan ludah mereka sendiri. Mereka belum siap jika harus disuruh berantem karena mereka belum latihan.

Itachi merentangkan keras berukuran kecil di tangannya, dan mulai membaca isi surat tersebut.

_Jam 19.00_

_Gedung asrama putih._

_Bereskan!_

_Team Putih._

Baca Itachi dengan nada semakin kecil, ketika membaca bagian akhir surat tersebut. Ia memandang rekan-rekannya yang juga kini sedang memandang dirinya. "Hahaha.. sudahlah jangan berharap ma—

"YUHUUUUUUU! Ini tugas pertama kita~" teriak Naruto—memotong perkataan mellow Itachi. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Nagato. "Kita semangat!" seru Naruto lagi—membuat Itachi bengong.

"JRENG!" kata Sasori. Dengan ekspresi datar dia menirukan suara gitar.

"Semangat!SEMANGAT!" teriak Naruto dan Nagato dengan nada sing a song. Mereka berteriak-teriak, bikin suasana panas di tengah pulau semakin panas.

"JRENG! JRENG!" kata Sasori, kembali menirukan suara gitar. "JREEEEEEEEEENNNGGG!" serunya—lebay, dan aneh, terlebih dengan ekspresi Sasori yang tetap datar, walaupun sedang melawak.

.

Melihat tingkah rekan-rekan kerjanya, Itachi hanya bisa hilang arwah sampai melihat sosok pemuda berambut biru mulai bergerak. Anak buah Itachi tampak senang, sehingga tidak ada satupun yang menyadari jika sosok pemuda yang sejak tadi diusir oleh anggota asrama Itachi mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah jalan setapak di dalam hutan—sana.

_Mau kemana dia?_

_Apa dia akan kembali ke dalam asramanya?_

Batin Itachi sembari mengerutkan keningnya—heran.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Ruangan Presiden Siswa…_

Kertas-kertas berserakan di atas meja sang presiden. Buku-buku yang tadinya tersusun rapih di dalam sebuah rak yang terletak di sudut ruangan kini tergeletak sembarangan di atas lantai. Berantakan. Ruangan Presiden Siswa begitu berantakan, ketika sang empunya tidak bisa fokus terhadap kerjaan yang sedang dia hadapi. Astaga! Entah kenapa dirinya begitu tidak enak perasaan. Ia malah melakukan segalanya. Gairah untuk membuktikan diri jika dia adalah manusia paling terkuat di dalam Chukyo Gakuen seperti sirna begitu saja. Apa yang ada di dalam diri sang Presiden hanyalah sebuah kehampaan yang semakin lama semakin besar—tidak mengenal waktu.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan anak-anak?" tanya Shisui yang sejak tadi duduk di atas sofa—tengah ruangan Presiden Siswa.

Kyuubi yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala kursi, dan menutup matanya kini membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi tegak. Matanya menatap Shisui—awas.

"Sudah…," bisik sang Uzumaki, tidak galak atau tegas seperti biasanya.

Melihat tingkah Kyuubi, membuat Shisui heran. Pemuda kasar dan selalu mempesona orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan tingkah ganasnya kini tidak ada hawa perang sama sekali? Ada apa dengan Kyuubi? Kenapa setelah mengirimkan surat tantangan pada anak-anak asrama merah, Kyuubi tampak tidak ada niat perang sama sekali? Ha—ah, pemuda berambut merah ini memang tidak dapat diprediksi pikirannya. Ia seperti tenggelam oleh dunianya sendiri.

"Tumben sekali kau bertingkah seperti ini..," komentar Shisui. Ia mengambil secangkir minuman teh hijau di atas meja, dan menikmati minuman tersebut, ketika Kyuubi memberikan death glare terbaiknya, hingga membuat Shisui hampir tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri.

_Hiii.._

_Aku salah ngomong.._

Batin Shisui. Merasa bodoh karena membuat tabiat buruk Kyuubi kembali.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Asrama Uchiha sulung…_

Singkat cerita, akhirnya anggota team Uchiha sulung selesai membersihkan ruangan asrama mereka. Namun, penderitaan mereka belumlah berakhir. Di balik kelelahan mereka, para anggota team tersebut haruslah mempersiapkan diri untuk membersihkan asrama putih. Ha—ah, ini benar-benar melelahkan. Terlebih mereka baru saja selesai membersihkan markas mereka pada waktu sore menjelang malam. Alhasil, waktu mereka untuk beristirahat sebelum mendatangi asrama putih sangatlah sedikit. Ng… seluruh rekan Itachi ingin sekali skip bersih-bersih di asrama putih, tetapi tampaknya sang ketua tidaklah mau mengambil masalah… atau tidak mau bertemu dengan Kyuubi, ketika dirinya diperintah untuk menghadap sang Presiden karena tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan secara benar?

"JRENG!" untuk kelima ratus satu kalinya Sasori mengucapkan kata tersebut. Di tangannya terdapat sapu untuk dijadikan sebuah hayalan yang berupa gitar.

"Semangat!" teriak Nagato dan Naruto, masih melakukan paduan suara. Nggak berhenti bikin gaduh markas mereka. Kedua anak tersebut terus membuat kegaduhan untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah.

"JRENG! JRENG!" lagi-lagi Sasori melakukan ulah. Ia semakin ekstrim dalam menggunakan sapu di tangannya. satu kakinya naik ke atas kotak kayu yang kerap kali digunakan Itachi untuk mengselonjorkan kakinya.

"Semangat! Semangat!" Nagato dan Naruto mengikuti irama teriakan Sasori. Tidak mau kalah.

"JRENG! JRENG! JRENG!" Sasori menghayati suaranya sendiri—gila.

"Semangat! Semangat! Sema—

"BERISIK!" teriak Itachi yang sejak tadi kasak-kusuk di sudut ruangan. Menyempil di sebuah sudut ruangan yang sengaja diberi atau ditutup sikat tirai agar memudahkan dirinya dan rekan-rekannya berganti pakaian.

Setelah berganti pakaian 'dinas-nya' Itachi berjalan menuju anak buahnya yang sejak tadi ribut tidak karuan. Ia memandang anak buahnya yang sudah memakai kaos berwarna bebas memandang dirinya dengan pandangan kagum. "Huwooooo… Bucho memang pantas memakai pakaian tukang sampah seperti itu..," kata ketiga anak buahnya—bodoh.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Itachi—sinis. Ia tidak tahu jika perkataan anak buahnya itu adalah pujian atau hinaan.

Melihat tatapan marah Itachi, Nagato segera berdiri dari atas lantai dan beranjak ke arah sapu yang sedang digunakan oleh Sasori. Ia mengambil sapu tersebut—kasar. "Bucho, jangan lupa bawa sapu, sama kemocengnya..," kata Nagato—memerintah Itachi.

"…," Itachi terdiam, memandang tingkah unik setiap anak buahnya.

"Bucho, kau juga jangan lupa bawa kain pelnya..," tiba-tiba Naruto sudah memegang kain pel di tangannya. Ia menunjukan kain pel tersebut pada Itachi.

"….," Itachi masih terdiam—menelan kenistaan sendirian.

Sasori berdehem. Wajahnya stoic waktu dia sedang memegang ember yang entah kapan Sasori mengambil ember tersebut. "Oh, iya! Embernya ju—

"KALIAN BAWA SENDIRI!" teriak Uchiha sulung, emosi. Itachi memijat-mijat pelipisnya—frustasi.

ASTAGA!

Mereka pikir dia siapa? DIA ITU UCHIHA ITACHI! Uchiha sulung mulai emosi. Tidak percaya jika semakin lama anak buahnya semakin sulit untuk dikontrol. Selain itu, anak buahnya pun tampaknya mulai berpikir untuk memberikan seluruh tugas pembersihan asrama putih pada dirinya seorang? HELL NO! Sampai matipun dia akan membawa anak buahnya ke dalam kenistaan. Enak aja mereka hidup . Dia ini ketua. Dia yang harus membuat anak buahnya tertekan.

"Yaaaaaahhh, bucho~" rengek ketiga anak buahnya—sedih karena keinginan mereka untuk beristirahat digagalkan oleh sang ketua.

.

.

CKLEK—CKLEK!

Itachi mengunci pintu asramanya—kayak ada yang mau nyuri barang-barang mereja aja.

Uchiha sulung membalikan badannya. Ia memandang anak buahnya yang sedang sibuk bersenda gurau sambil menunggu Itachi menutup pintu. "Sudah siap?" tanya Uchiha sulung ke pada rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Naruto, Nagato, dan Sasori berhenti bersenda gurau. Mereka memandang Itachi. "Siap!" seru mereka—bersamaan. Itachi hanya mendengus, merasa malas menanggapi tingkah semangat anak buahnya yang energinya seperti tidak ada habisnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Asrama hitam…_

_Ruang baca…_

Suasana di ruang baca menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara atau menghela napas sekalipun. Seluruh mata fokus pada seseorang yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut. Seseorang yang sejak tadi membicarakan tetek-bengek mengenai aturan di asrama hitam, maupun putih. Obito Uchiha. Sepupu Sasuke yang tampaknya sangat serius mengultimatum seluruh anggota asramanya agar mengikuti aturan yang ada. Tidak boleh ada yang melanggar atau melakukan tindakan diluar prosedur yang telah disepakati oleh kedua asrama.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, Obito melihat jam tangannya. Setelah itu, dia mendesah pelan sembari menatap satu-persatu anak kelas satu yang sedang duduk di atas lantai maupun kursi mengelilingi dirinya. "Aku harap di antara kalian tidak ada lagi yang melanggar aturan seperti kemarin malam..," desah Obito. Matanya menatap Sasuke—mengancam.

"…," Sasuke hanya menatap Obito dingin sebelum ia menatap Neji dan Shikamaru—sinis. Ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan tatapan seluruh orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Memandang dirinya was-was, takut berbuat onar lagi.

"Tidak ada pengecualian, aku tidak akan segan-segan memberi hukuman bagi yang melanggar aturan…," gumam Obito—melanjutkan setiap perkataannya dengan tegas. Ia memastikan agar seluruh orang di sekitarnya—terlebih si pelanggar aturan—mendengar setiap perkataannya secara baik sebelum dirinya beranjak pergi keluar asrama hitam.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Depan asrama putih…_

Naruto dan Nagato memandang bangunan di depannya. Bangunan megah yang jauh sekali bentuknya dari bangunan yang selama ini mereka tempati. Melihat dari luar saja tampaknya setiap kamar di dalam bangunan ini memiliki fasilitas mewah yang memadai. Ha—ah, jangan bilang di dalam bangunan berwarna putih dengan simbol ikan koi putih yang tergantung di atas bangunan tersebut terdapat teve plasma terbaru. UWOOOOOOO~ Naruto dan Nagato hampir ngiler ketika membayangkan jari-jari mereka memainkan stik game tersebut.

Di saat Nagato dan Naruto sedang asyik menghayal untuk tinggal di tempat mewah depan mereka, sembari melihat ke atas gedung, tiba-tiba muncul keributan dari arah dalam asrama putih. Secara serentak Naruto dan Nagato melihat ke arah depan. Mereka berdua melihat jika segerombolan anak-anak asrama putih berjalan ke arah mereka—keluar gedung, dengan Kyuubi dan Shisui yang berjalan paling depan di antara yang lainnya. Jumlah anggota asrama putih yang keluar gedung begitu banyak, ketika salah satu dari mereka (di tengah-tengah) memegang bendera asrama putih yang berlambang ikan keberuntungan dari negeri matahari terbit.

"Kakak..," gumam Naruto—pelan, sehingga hanya Nagato yang bisa mendengarnya. Matanya menerawang, dan membulat, menatap sang kakak yang tampak keren di dalam balutan jas asrama putih.

Berbeda dengan Nagato, mata Sasori langsung teralihkan pada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya—Itachi. Sasori menatap jika tingkah Itachi tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, ketika melihat Kyuubi di depannya. Mata menerawang, tidak berkedip sama sekali. Bahkan, tampaknya perasaan Itachi terhadap Kyuubi lebih parah daripada Naruto. Itachi seperti penuh dengan emosi yang tidak dapat diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Marah bercampur… kecewa?

Para anggota asrama putih pun mulai mendekat ke arah Itachi dan rekan-rekannya. Kyuubi yang berjalan paling depan adalah orang yang paling dulu berpapasan dengan Uchiha sulung. Selintas. Sasori melihat jika Kyuubi mencuri lihat wajah Itachi. Kyuubi seperti memandang sejenak—sepersekian detik Itachi dari sudut matanya—sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah depan, fokus kembali pada tujuannya untuk ke luar asrama putih.

_Ada yang aneh…_

_Dengan tatapan Presiden…_

Batin Sasori, ketika melihat tatapan sejenak Kyuubi—barusan.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

_Setelah seluruh anggota tim asrama putih sudah menjauh dari jangkauan mata Itachi dan teman-temannya…_

"Mereka mau kemana?" tanya Nagato pada ketuanya, Itachi. Ia memandang Uchiha sulung yang sejak tadi terdiam, memandang nanar ke depan.

"Berperang…," jawab Uchiha sulung dengan nada datar. Tidak tinggi atau terlihat kesal seperti biasanya. Itachi kehilangan emosi di mata teman-temannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia tahu anggota asrama putih akan berperang ketika melihat bendera asrama putih yang hanya akan dibawa pada acara perang, atau event-event penting tertentu.

"Oh…," jawab Nagato sembari manggut-manggut. Tidak berniat menambah suasana di team-nya semakin suram.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sepi.

Naruto dan kawan-kawannya hanya terdiam sembari membersihkan kaca-kaca di gedung asrama putih. Ini adalah malam minggu tersuram untuk mereka. Hayalan berkencan bersama gadis-gadis cantik nan bahenol seperti dimatikan di sekolah besar ini. Naruto dan teman-temannya hanya bisa melakukan kegiatan tidak manusiawi seperti menyingkirkan debu di sebuah gedung—besar. Ha—ah, sampai kapan ini harus berakhir? Mereka harus melakukan sesuatu agar tidak dijajah. Tetapi, apa yang harus mereka lakukan, ketika ketua mereka hanya menurut pada apa yang diinginkan para penguasa sekolah? ASTAGA! Jangan bilang mereka harus menjadi pelayan selama bertahun-tahun. Hiiiii… mereka bisa menjadi mental pelayan setelah keluar dari Chukyo Gakuen. Jangan sampai, deh!

Naruto yang sedang asyik mencari ide untuk menikmati sekolah di Chukyo Gakuen tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu. Ia memandang ketuanya yang juga sedang sibuk membersihkan jendela dengan memakai kertas koran yang sudah dibasahkan, dan lap kering. "Bucho, ngomong-ngomong anak yang tadi jadi penguntit kemana, ya?" tanya Naruto. Ia bertanya sembari membersihkan kaca, ketika teman-teman yang lainnya mulai memperhatikan dialog drama antara dirinya dan sang ketua.

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Ingatannya mengenai sosok bishonen yang menghilang semenjak Uchiha sulung membacakan surat 'tantangan' membuat Itachi berpikir cukup keras. Kemana anak itu? Apakah anak itu kembali ke asrama… atau malah pergi ke suatu tempat yang akan membahayakan dirinya? Itachi berpikir sampai tidak sadar anak buahnya memandang dirinya dengan heran. Haduh, untuk apa dipikirkan? Dia sudah besar, dan pastinya dapat mengambil suatu tindakan yang benar.

"Entahlah, itu bukan urusan kita..," jawab Itachi sebelum melanjutkan kembali kerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Pemuda berambut hitam, alias Nagato menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum kembali memandang Itachi. Di dalam pikirannya terbesit sesuatu yang tidak nyaman seperti pemuda berambut biru tersebut akan bertindak nekad untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya, terlebih anak-anak asrama merah. "Bagaimana jika dia ikut berperang, dan menjadi orang sok yang berdiri sendiri di tengah medan perang…," kata Nagato, berbicara seenak jidatnya. Memanas-manasi Itachi agar segera beranjak pergi untuk mencari pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

"Dia berdiri sendirian menunggu dibantai..," lanjut Sasori. Wajahnya masih stoic, walaupun sedang menakut-nakuti temannya.

"Bukan urusan kita..," jawab Itachi, masih kukuh. Tidak mau beranjak pergi untuk mencari pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

"Kalau dia jadi arwah penasaran bagaimana? Akibat bucho dia bergentayangan karena masih penasaran dengan team babu…," Naruto ikut-ikutan memanas-manasi. Ia tersenyum evil, di saat Nagato dan Sasori ngangguk-ngangguk, merasa omongan Naruto adalah benar.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Itachi memandang anggota team-nya dengan sinis. "Kita bukan team babu..," desis Itachi dengan suara memperingatkan, dan dalam. Tetapi, anggota team-nya hanya tersenyum lebar. Tidak takut atas aura suram yang diperlihatkan Itachi Uchiha.

"….," seluruh anggota team Itachi terdiam, memandang Uchiha sulung.

PLAK!

Itachi melempar lap dan koran ke dalam ember di sebelahnya dengan kasar. Pemuda tersebut menghela napas—lelah. "Ha—ah, sudahlah! Aku mau ke kamar mandi..," ujar Itachi. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda tersebut langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan rekan-rekannya yang tersenyum lebar—menikmati kepergian Itachi yang notabene tampaknya sedang gusar merasa bersalah jika terjadi apa-apa dengan orang yang diusirnya tadi siang. .

.

_10 menit kemudian…_

_Setelah Itachi tidaklah muncul cukup lama…_

Tersenyum sinis.

Sejak tadi pemuda berambut pirang menanti kedatangan Uchiha sulung yang tampaknya ke kamar mandi memakai acara yang sangatttt lama. Namun, hasilnya? Nihil! Itachi seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Tidak ada jejak kembali sama sekali. Hahaha. Jangan bilang Uchiha sulung termakan hasutan anak buahnya. Jangan bilang sekarang ini Itachi sedang pergi—meninggalkan kerjanya—untuk mencari pemuda berambut biru. Yeah, tampaknya Itachi sedang menuju ke arah tempat pertarungan untuk memastikan jika pemuda bishonen tersebut tidaklah ada di area tersebut.

Naruto menaruh kemoceng yang sejak tadi dipegangnya di atas lantai. Ia hendak ke kamar mandi untuk mencari Itachi, dan keluar dari gedung asrama putih jika Itachi tidak ditemukan di sekitar gedung besar ini.

"Mau kemana, Nar?" tanya Nagato—ingin tahu saja.

Naruto membalikan badannya untuk memandang sahabat kentalnya. Ia tersenyum lebar—menyebalkan. "Aku mau memastikan dia mati..," kata Naruto, seenak perutnya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Nagato terdiam sejenak. Ia mencerna perkataan sahabatnya. Memastikan dia mati? Heeeh? Jangan bilang Naruto berpikir jika Itachi mencari pemuda berambut biru tersebut? Wah, bisa jadi, tuh! Kenapa? Soalnya Itachi pergi ke kamar mandi sangatlah lama. Ya, pasti Itachi sedang mencari orang yang terlah diusirnya tadi pagi. Tetapi, kemana Itachi pergi? Selain itu… memang Naruto tahu arah pergi ke tempat perang kedua asrama besar? Ah, sudahlah! Penting Naruto hanya memastikan keadaan Itachi tanpa ikut berperang.

"Benar, Nar!" seru Nagato—setuju dengan perkataan Naruto. "Pastikan dia mati, dan setelah itu baru kita mengadakan voting..," katanya, brengsek. Masih berniat mendoakan Itachi untuk mati.

Sasori yang sejak tadi _sweatdrop_ mencoba untuk menenangkan kedua temannya yang secara terus-menerus mencari masalah dengan Uchiha sulung. "Hoi-hoi..," katanya, dengan nada khawatir.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Angin semilir malam meniupkan aura peperangan pada pasukan-pasukan yang sedang bersitegang. Perebutan salah satu gedung asrama menjadi bukti siapa yang paling berhak untuk menikmati kenyamanan di malam minggu ini. Menonton di sebuah theater yang disediakan di asrama tersebut. Kedua para petinggi penguasa sibuk saling berhadap-hadapan. Mengisyaratkan sebentar lagi bunyi peperangan akan segera ditabuh. Ya, dari belasan macam jenis gedung untuk tinggal yang terdapat di Chukyo Gakuen, gedung asrama berteater ini adalah salah gedung yang paling elite. Fasilitas di dalam gedung yang sudah dikuasai oleh team asrama hitam berbeda dari fasiltas tempat tinggal di gedung-gedung lainnya. Tempat untuk menonton secara bersama, itulah yang diincar anak-anak asrama putih untuk menghabiskan waktu kelabu malam minggu mereka—terlebih untuk pemuda yang mengusulkan pertarungan ini, Kyuubi.

Di tengah-tengah pasukan yang sedang berjajar, bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pertarungan, para pemimpin kedua asrama saling pandang, dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari pasukan mereka. Para petinggi tersebut sedang membuat aturan main mereka agar tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan pada saat proses bertarung dimulai.

"Aturan permainannya, tanpa senjata tajam atau alat apapun… seperti biasanya, dan siapa yang berhasil lebih dulu mengibarkan bendera di atas gedung di belakang ini maka dialah yang berhak mendapatkan izin untuk menggunakan gedung tersebut..," kata Kyuubi—panjang lebar. Ekspresinya tetap datar, belum memperlihatkan seringai iblis yang biasanya dia lakukan ketika sedang menghadapi musuh.

Obito manggut-manggut, mengerti perkataan Kyuubi. "Semua anggota team asrama putih dan hitam yang berada di sini berhak untuk mengikuti permainan…," lanjutnya—membacakan peraturan peperangan untuk selanjutnya. "Semua kesalahan setiap anggota team asrama ditanggung oleh masing-masing asrama tersebut..," kata Obito, menjelaskan pada semua peserta peperangan.

Shisui mengulurkan tangan pada sepupunya sebelum berperang. _"Deal?"_ tanyanya—meminta persetujuan dari Obito.

Obito tersenyum kecil, ketika melihat uluran tangan sepupunya. _"Deal!"_ katanya, menjabat tangan Shisui.

Setelah semua tetek-bengek persiapan peperangan selesai, Obito, Kyuubi, dan Shisui kembali kepada barisan pasukan mereka. Mereka semua menghela napas—berat, ketika permainan yang paling mereka tunggu akan segera dimulai. Ya, untuk semaraknya malam minggu, seluruh orang di dalam area ini berambisi untuk memenangkan permainan. Harga diri dan segala hal yang di dalam permainan ini menjadi sebuah tolak ukur kebesaran nama asrama yang didiami mereka semua.

"Dalam hitungan tiga, permainan ini dimulai!" teriak Kyuubi, ketika dirinya sudah berada di dalam barisannya, dengan posisi paling depan—sebelah Shisui.

Shisui memandang pemuda yang mencetuskan ide untuk mengambil gedung asrama tempat tinggal ber-theater ini. Untuk apa Kyuubi mengambil gedung ber-theater ini? Apa dia benar-benar ingin menonton sebuah pilem? Ha—ah, tampaknya Kyuubi merasa bosan diam di dalam kamarnya dengan teve plasma yang ukurannya cukup besar. Ia sepertinya ingin menonton pilem, dan menutupi segala emosinya dengan cara menonton pilem secara bersama-sama. Tepatnya menutupi kesendiriannya di dalam sebuah keramaian. Chk, chk, chk. Dasar anak ini! Shisui menghela napas—berat.

"Satu…," teriak Kyuubi—memulai aba-aba untuk segera melangsung peperangan.

"Dua…," lanjut Kyuubi. Seluruh anggota yang akan ikut bertarung mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Ti—

KABOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Terdengar ledakan dari sekitar Kyuubi, dan orang-orang yang akan bertarung. Membuat suara Kyuubi tercekik untuk sementara waktu.

Sebuah asap tiba-tiba menutupi jarak pandang anggota kedua team asrama besar yang akan bertarung. I—ini apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada asap? Astaga! Ini sangat perih. Kyuubi dan rekan-rekannya terbatuk-batuk, sama saja seperti para anggota asrama hitam. Mereka semua sulit untuk menglihat keadaan sekitarnya. Jangankan melihat keadaan sekitarnya, untuk membuka mata saja sangatlah sulit karena asap yang mengepul di sekitar mereka membuat mata perih.

BAK! BUK!

Terdengar suara baku hantam, ketika…

"ADA YANG MENGAMBIL BENDERAAAAAAA!"

Di saat seluruh orang masih terbatuk-batuk, terdengar suara yang sangat melengking dari arah anak buah kedua asrama yang memegang bendera.

Mendengar teriakan anak buahnya Kyuubi sangat terkejut. BENDERA ASRAMA HILANG?! Tanpa banyak bicara, dan tidak peduli tubuhnya masih merespon kepulan asap, Kyuubi segera menembus kepulan asap. Ia berlari ke arah gedung yang sedang diperebutkan oleh kedua asrama besar. Ia harus memastikan jika bukan anggota team asrama hitamlah yang mencuri benderanya, hingga team asrama putih tidak dapat mengibarkan bendera di atas gedung, dan hanya asrama hitamlah yang mempunyai bendera kemenangan tersebut.

Lari—lari—lari.

Kyuubi berusaha menembus kepulan asap, hingga pada akhirnya matanya bisa melihat jelas, walaupun mata masih terasa pedih. Kyuubi melihat sebuah siluet pemegang bendera menghilang dari arah pintu gedung menuju ke dalam gedung.

_SIAL! _

_Itu orangnya!_

Kyuubi segera berlari menyusul orang tersebut, ketika bukan hanya dirinya saja yang mulai bergerak. Melainkan anak buah dari kedua team asrama yang sudah mulai tidak merasa pedih, ketika asap mulai menghilang dari sekitar mereka.

"Sebagian kejar dia, dan sebagian lagi halangi asrama hitam untuk masuk ke dalam gedung!" teriak Kyuubi, memberi komando agar peperangan segera dimulai. Ia segera berlari mengejar orang yang mencuri bendera bersama anak buahnya yang mengikutinya di belakang. Selain itu, Obito dan anggota pasukannya yang berhasil menembus kepungan anggota team merah yang tersisa di dalam gedung pun mulai mengikuti jejak Kyuubi.

Ya, kali ini Kyuubi dan yang lainnya bukan hanya melawan asrama hitam saja… melainkan, melawan si pencuri!

.

.

Pemuda berambut biru berlari memasuki gedung. Ia menelusuri koridor-koridor yang terdapat pintu kamar di setiap koridor tersebut. Ini bisa dibilang gila. Tetapi, ini sangat menyenangkan. Pemuda berambut biru yang memiliki tabiat haus untuk memperlihatkan diri melakukan tindakan yang benar-benar bodoh. Namun, ia tidak akan berhenti sampai disini. Ia akan memperlihatkan pada orang-orang yang mengusirnya, jika hanya dalam jumlah kecil, mereka dapat menguasai satu sekolah (apabila berniat). Ya, dia akan membuktikan diri, jika dirinya tidaklah bisa dianggap remeh, dan bisa se-level dengan para petinggi asrama yang notabene laki-laki yang mengaku jantan, walaupun dia adalah seorang…

Gadis?

_Capsicum frutescens, Fotasium nitrat, bercampur glukosa!  
MAKAN TUH BOM ASAP!_

Batin sang pemuda berambut biru, tersenyum iblis karena bom sederhana yang dibuatnya berhasil membuat para anggota kedua asrama besar kalang kabut.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Bengong.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ hanya bisa memandang miris suasana pertarungan di depannya dari balik semak-semak. Ini adalah pertarungan paling tergila yang pernah dia saksikan dari Chukyo Gakuen. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana kecepatan berlari pemuda berambut biru tersebut ke arah gerombolan dua asrama besar. Ia masih mengingat sumbu bom asap tersebut yang dinyalakan, dan dilemparkan pada gerombolan tersebut sebelum suasana di sekitar anggota kedua asrama besar menjadi penuh dengan asap, dan hanya terdengar suara batuk dan keluhan.

"A—astaga…," Itachi memijat-mijat pelipisnya—sakit kepala. "Jangan bilang anak itu benar-benar mencari mati. Dia telah melanggar aturan dengan bertarung memakai senjata sekaligus membuat kekacauan..," gumamnya, pada diri sendiri. Ia menjadi bingung untuk melakukan apa agar bisa menolong sang pemuda berambut biru tersebut tanpa terlibat masalah, ketika Itachi melihat seseorang keluar dari area peperangan dengan gaya ingin buang air kecil. Orang tersebut memakai jas yang berasal dari asrama putih.

"Aduh… aduh.. aduh..," kata orang tersebut—kebelet. Ia bersyukur bisa keluar dari pertarungan untuk membuang air kecil—sejenak. Ha—ah, jangan ditanya bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari area baku hantam tersebut. Hahaha. Ya, terpenting dia merasa sangat lega tanpa menyadari jika sepasang mata elang sedang memandang dirinya dengan seringai keji dari si pemilik mata elang tersebut.

_Ada mangsa.._

Batin Itachi sebelum memulai aksi brutalnya pada orang tidak berdosa tersebut.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sepasang mata biru menelusuri jalan setapak yang di sekelilingnya hanya terdapat pepohonan. Ia lelah berkeliling untuk mencari ketuanya, ketika dia mendengar suara keributan. Ng… keributan apa ini? Ada apa di depan sana? Naruto yang sejak tadi mencari Itachi akhirnya mendengar suara teriakan, seruan, bahkan perkataan kasar. Ya, mendengar suara-suara tersebut Naruto yakin jika langkahnya sudahlah benar, menuju area peperangan. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya, menelusuri jalan setapak, hendak keluar dari area pepohonan ketika akhirnya di depannya terdapat sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan, alias orang-orang yang sedang bertarung.

Naruto membatu di tempat. Ia berpikir untuk kembali masuk ke dalam hutan, atau melihat orang-orang bertarung di lapangan—depannya. Ia tidak mau mengambil masalah terlebih ketika dirinya melihat asrama putih tampaknya sudah mendominasi pertarungan karena banyak dari asrama hitam tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas tanah.

"Me—mereka benar-benar bertarung?" bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya. "Dimana anak itu dan bucho?" lirihnya—frustasi karena di area peperangan kedua sosok tersebut tidaklah kunjung ada. "ASTAGA!" Naruto berseru sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Pucat-pasi. "Jangan-jangan mereka benar-benar ma—

BRUK!

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam—spike terlempar dari tengah lapangan, dan tersyukur di atas tanah depan kaki Naruto yang sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan dengan background pepohonan hutan di belakangnya. Pemuda tersebut memakai jas berwarna hitam yang menunjukan dari asrama tempat Sasuke berada.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Di saat Naruto bengong memandang orang di bawahnya yang sedang merintih kesakitan sambil memegang perut…

"He—eh, rupanya ada penyusup?" terdengar suara dari arah depan Naruto. Suara berat yang membuat sang pemuda Uzumaki langsung memandang beberapa sosok pemuda dari asrama putih yang berjalan mendekati dirinya.

Pemuda Uzumaki memandang orang-orang yang mendekati dirinya. Orang-orang tersebut bertubuh kekar kayak pemeran di love pistol, tetapi dengan wajah lebih hancur, dan lebih parah dari Agung Hercules. Naruto yang lagi bengong memandang para anggota dari asrama putih menggelengkan kepalanya—tidak habis pikir dengan definisi idiot Author atas wajah orang-orang yang kini semakin mendekat ke arah dirinya.

Seorang pemuda, pria atau apapun itu berdiri di depan Naruto sambil menyeringai iblis, ketika teman-temannya berdiri di belakangnya kayak pengikut setia.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Pe—penyusup?"

"Untuk apa asrama babu masuk ke kandang singa?" tanya 'ketua' gank tersebut. Mentang-mentang anggota team asrama hitam sudah babak-belur, beberapa bagian dari anggota asrama putih tidak kebagian mangsa, dan mulai mencari kesenangannya sendiri.

Naruto memperlihatkan seringai khas-nya. Ia tidak mau ambil masalah di saat dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa di sekolah besar ini. Ia hanya ingin mencari salah satu temannya. "Ah.. maaf, aku hanya mencari te—

BUGGGHHH!

'Ketua' dari lima orang yang mengepung Naruto melancarkan tendangannya secara cepat ke arah wajah Naruto. Sehingga membuat tubuh Naruto terpental ke dalam hutan, terlempar sembari menahan wajahnya dengan punggung tangan yang hampir terkena tendangan orang tersebut.

Tubuh Naruto pun berhenti terlempar ketika punggungnya menabrak pohon di belakangnya. Ia membuka punggung tangan yang sejak tadi melindungi wajahnya. Ia menatap orang yang menendangnya dengan kesal. "Yaaaakkk, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto—emosi. "Aku tidak ada masalah dengan kalian..," lanjutnya, ketika orang-orang yang berhadapan dengan dirinya hanya tertawa—mencemooh.

Kelima orang yang hendak menyerangnya secara perlahan berjalan kembali mendekati dirinya. Medekati Naruto yang sedang terduduk di bawah pohon dengan bibir sedikit terluka karena terkena punggung tangannya sendiri yang tadi sempat melindungi wajahnya saat si penendang meluncurkan serangan ke arah wajahnya. Naruto menghapus luka di sudut bibirnya dengan jari jempol.

"Siapapun yang masuk ke dalam medan perang tidak akan mudah untuk keluar dari arena tersebut..," kata salah satu dari orang yang akan menyerang Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto dari atas, dengan wajah menantang.

"…," Naruto menatap datar orang yang berdiri di teman-temannya. Sesekali ia mengedipkan matanya.

Seluruh orang yang sekarang ini di depan Naruto saling pandang. "Serang dia teman-teman!" kata sang 'ketua' gadungan tersebut.

Naruto hanya terpaku di tempat. Ia malas bergerak. Ia muak. Ia hanya ingin mencari salah satu temannya. Naruto menghela napas—berat. Mood-nya benar-benar buruk. Ia hendak membiarkan orang-orang tersebut berbuat sesuka hati mereka, ketika Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah. Ha—ah, dirinya benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bertarung. Ia akan membiarkan orang-orang tersebut berbuat sesuka hatinya sampai mood bertarung Naruto muncul.

_Suka-suka ka—_

BUGGHHH! BUGGGHHHH!

Terdengar suara pukulan, dentuman, dan erangan yang keras dari arah depan Naruto, sehingga membuat sang Uzumaki membuka matanya—terkejut.

Naruto melihat ke arah depan. Ia memandang seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya, dan memunggungi dirinya. E—ehhhh?! Di—dia?! Sang Uzumaki membelalakan matanya sebelum mata Naruto teralihkan ke arah lebih jauh—di depannya. Ia memandang ke arah 'ketua' yang berasal dari asrama putih, dan sejak tadi berniat meganggu dirinya. WOW, bagaimana bisa ketua gadungan tersebut sudah terjatuh ke atas tanah, dengan anak buahnya yang sibuk mengelilinginya? Yeaaah… tubuh kekar tersebut kini sedang tersyungkur di atas tanah sambil memegang dadanya yang terkena pukulan.

Mata kebencian.

Para pemuda yang berasal dari asrama putih memandang orang yang menyerang 'ketua' mereka.

Mata Naruto pun teralihkan pada pemuda yang melindunginya. Pemuda dengan rambut raven, dan mata _onyx_ yang menatap sadis orang-orang di depannya. "Sasuke..," bisik Naruto, terkejut dengan kemunculan salah satu sahabatnya. Ia merasa senang dengan kemunculan Sasuke tanpa menyadari sahabatnya telah memporak-porandakan ruang baca beserta teman sesama asramanya yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya untuk melihat keadaan pertarungan.

Dengan kata lain, Sasuke berada di sini dengan cara melanggar aturan yang telah diberikan ketua asramanya.

"Jangan dulu senang..," desis Sasuke. tangannya bertolak pinggang sebelah.

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Apa maksudmu, 'suke?" tanyanya—bingung.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia memandang secara terus-menerus ke arah depan. Alhasil, Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah mata Sasuke memandang, dan rupanya akibat keributan yang dihasilkan oleh Uchiha bungsu kini team asrama putih yang sudah memenangkan pertarungan (mengahabisi anggota team asrama hitam yang terdapat di lapangan) menghampiri Sasuke yang notabene dikenal salah satu anggota team asrama hitam.

_Damn…_

Batin Naruto—merasa hidupnya di sekolah besar ini semakin rumit.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sang pencuri bendera terus berlari ke dalam gedung. Ia menaiki tangga, hendak naik ke arah bagian atas paling gedung, dan membakar bendera kedua asrama besar di atas gedung, di depan para anggota asrama tersebut. Oke, di dalam pertarungan ini dia akan membuktikan jika dia adalah terkuat, dan bisa mengalahkan orang-orang tersebut. Ya, dia terus berlari—menjalankan misi gilanya sendiri, tanpa menyadari jika orang-orang yang sejak tadi mengejarnya kini sudah berada dekat di belakang dirinya, atau hampir berhasil menyusul.

Kyuubi yang berlari paling cepat dan paling depan sudah hampir menggapai si pencuri. Ia hendak menarik kerah pakaian bagian belakang si pencuri, ketika si pemuda berambut biru tersebut menghindari tarikan tangan Kyuubi dengan cara menghempaskan diri ke arah pegangan tangan di tangga, dan menatap Kyuubi dengan ekspresi terkejut. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Kyuubi langsung mendekati pemuda berambut biru tersebut, dan menyerangnya dengan serangan yang sangat cepat.

ASTAGA!

Wajah si pemuda berambut biru tersebut memucat, dan matanya terbelalak melihat serangan Kyuubi yang begitu cepat. Ia mempersiapkan diri untuk menghindari serangan selanjutnya.

BAK! BUK! BAK!

Kyuubi mencoba untuk menendang, dan memukul si pemuda biru yang sudah tersudut di antara dirinya, dan pegangan tangan (ujung anak tangga). Sedangkan si pemuda berambut biru hanya bisa menghindar. Ia menunduk, atau menangkis tendangan samping Kyuubi dengan memakai tongkat bendera yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Aku pastikan kau akan mati..," bisik Kyuubi—evil.

Secara membabi-buta Kyuubi terus menyerang. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya untuk meng-sliding kaki sang pemuda berambut biru yang begitu gesit gerakan menghindarnya, dan hendak menjatuhkan si pemuda berambut biru tersebut dari atas tangga—kalau perlu sampai gegar otak, tanpa menyadari sebuah kilatan yang sangat cepat telah menyerang orang-orang yang menghalangi kilatan cepat tersebut—di bawah tangga, dan kini meluncur ke arah Kyuubi, dengan sangat cepat.

SRET!

Hajar!

Di saat yang bersamaan, ketika Kyuubi akan mengenai kaki pemuda berambut biru yang sudah terjepit posisinya tersebut, seseorang menghajar bagian lengan Kyuubi. Sehingga, membuat Kyuubi terjatuh secara mengerikan—berguling-guling ke bagian bawah tangga.

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK! BRUK!

Kyuubi pun terjatuh bergulingan dari tengah tangga menuju ke bawah—menelusuri anak tangga.

"PRESIDEN!" teriak orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut—serentak—terlebih Obito dan Shisui. Mereka langsung berlari ke arah Kyuubi, ketika pemuda Uzumaki tersebut sudah mencapai bagian tangga terbawah.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Setelah Kyuubi terjatuh ke atas tanah..

Tidak ada yang berani bergerak. Seluruh orang mengelilingi Kyuubi yang kini sedang tersyungkur di atas tanah dengan perut menempel pada lantai. Mereka benar-benar merasa ngeri dan bertanya-tanya apakah Kyuubi masih hidup. Tuhan, bagaimana jika presiden mati? Bukankah ini akan menjadi sangat mengerikan? Lalu, siapa orang yang tadi menghajar beberapa orang anak buah asrama putih—hitam, dan Kyuubi? Semua bertanya-tanya mengenai sosok tersebut karena tidak ada yang bisa melihat secara jelas orang yang pergerakannya begitu cepat—barusan.

Shisui dan Obito menurunkan tubuhnya. Mereka hendak membalikan tubuh Kyuubi agar bisa melihat wajah Kyuubi. "Kyuu—

"DAMN IT!" teriak Kyuubi—bangkit dari atas lantai tanpa pikir panjang. Ia segera berlari menyusul orang yang memukulnya tanpa memikirkan jika serangan yang diluncurkan orang yang menendangnya sukses membuat Kyuubi merasa remuk di seluruh badan.

_Damn it!_

_Sedetik—lima kali?_

_Tendangan apa itu?_

_Sangat cepat!_

_Hingga aku hanya bisa merasakannya saja…_

Batin Kyuubi, sembari mulai melangkahkan kakinya—menaiki tangga dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi untuk mengejar buronannya. Dibalik kebingungannya ia tersenyum iblis sangat sempurna, menemukan mangsa baru untuk diajak bermain. Lidah sang Uzumaki menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

HILANG!

Kebosanan sang Uzumaki hilang secara mutlak, ketika malam minggu ini menjadi sebuah pertarungan yang sangat mendebarkan.

_Ayo, kita kencan sayang~_

Batin Kyuubi—ngasal. Tidak tahu siapa yang diajak kencannya.

.

.

Shisui dan Obito memandang ke arah tempat kalinya mereka melihat Kyuubi. Menghilang. Pemuda tersebut menghilang dengan sangat cepat. Ini mengerikan. Ia sudah terluka, tetapi masih bisa berlari dengan kecepatan sangat maksimal. Astaga! Jika Kyuubi di dalam mood sangat baik untuk berburu, maka korban yang diburunya tidaklah akan bisa selamat atau dengan kata lain…. Kyuubi akan menghajar korbannya tanpa ampun.

"Dia monster..," lirih Obito sebelum mengejar Kyuubi. Ia dan Shisui benar-benar sudah melupakan pertarungan ini karena gangguan tidak berarti banyak pihak.

**Tazmaniadevil**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Goncangan. Pemuda berambut biru merasa tubuhnya terguncang-guncang, ketika matanya terpejam erat. Ia tidak jatuh? Ia tidak tersyungkur di atas lantai? Sang pemuda berambut biru membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia melihat jika dirinya sedang digendong a la _bridal style_ oleh seseorang. Ya, dia sedang digendong, dan dipeluk dengan erat oleh seorang pria yang mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna merah, dengan dilapis jas dari asrama putih. Sang pemuda bermata biru bertanya-tanya, siapa orang ini? Kenapa orang ini menolong dirinya? Sang pencuri cilik tidak dapat mengetahui siapa orang yang menolongnya, ketika setengah wajah sang penolong tertutupi daun (daun yang digunakan menjadi topeng).

Dengan mata yang meneliti secara terus-menerus, akhirnya sang pemuda berambut biru pun fokusnya teralihkan pada mata sang penolong. Mata hitam kelam yang tampaknya pernah dia lihat. Ng… dimana dia melihatnya? Tidak mungkin dia lupa. Sang pemuda berambut biru pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rambut sang pria ber-masker. Ia melihat jika rambut penolongnya panjang—berwarna hitam—dikuncir sa—

"A—astaga!" pekik sang pemuda berambut biru—terkejut. "Senpai?" lirihnya, tidak percaya jika senpai-nya yang suka diperlakukan seperti pesuruh itulah yang menolongnya.

"Bodoh..," kata sang senpai dengan nada datar. "Kau lihatlah ke belakang, dan lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan..," lanjutnya, dengan nada yang masih terlihat kaku dan begitu serius. Tidak seperti Itachi yang pemuda berambut biru itu kenal.

Dengan susah payah pemuda berambut biru tersebut melihat ke belakang dari balik tubuh penolongnya. Ia melihat jika sosok pemuda berambut merah sibuk mengejarnya. A—APA?! Mata sang pemuda berambut biru terbelalak. Gi—gila! Kecepatan apa itu? Sang pemuda berambut biru tidak percaya jika Kyuubi dapat berlari dengan kecepatan super secara membabi-buta, hingga dapat memperkecil jarak antara Itachi, dan sang Uzumaki.

"Di—dia mengejar kita..," bisik sang pemuda berambut biru. Ia menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi _horror_. "Cepat sekali..," lanjutnya, meminta Itachi untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"…," Itachi terdiam—seribu bahasa.

Ekspresi Itachi semakin serius. Matanya memincing tajam—memperhatikan jalan yang akan dia lewati. Ia terus menelusuri tangga—menuju bagian teratas dari gedung mewah ini. "Berpeganglah!" bisik Itachi. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada sang pemuda berambut biru, hendak menambah kecepatannya. Setelah itu, tanpa peduli kecepatan larinya membuat orang yang dipelukannya bertambah horror, Itachi mulai meloncati tangga sebanyak lima anak tangga, berharap bisa bebas dari kejaran sang presiden sekolah.

Sang pemuda berambut biru memegang bendera di tangannya dengan erat. Tidak berniat menjatuhkan benda tersebut sekarang.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune…," desis Itachi. Ia menggertakan giginya, tiba-tiba mengucapkan julukan sahabatnya di masa lalu dengan sangat mantap. "Kekuatan, kecerdikan, dan kecepatan… dia memiliki semuanya..," Itachi menghela napas—berat. "Kita lihat sejauh mana bisa selamat dari dirinya..," lanjut Uchiha sulung, hingga membuat pemuda di tangannya mengerutkan kening—tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Itachi.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

Akhirnya ini chapie action selesai juga. Kayaknya ini fic bakal banyak action-nya. Zzzzz… So? Apakah Itachi bakal bisa lulus atau dikeluarkan terlebih dahulu dari sekolah Chukyo Gakuen, dan apa anak buah Itachi bisa selamat hidup di Chukyo Gakuen?

Suka? Tidak suka? Silahkan review!

Terima kasih ^^v


	8. Chapter 8

_Ruang kepala sekolah…_

Sunyi-senyap. Kepala sekolah Chukyo Gakuen hanya memandang pemuda berambut hitam yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya dari balik meja kerjanya. Pemuda yang sedang dipandangi oleh kepala sekolah tersebut bermata hitam—kelam, dengan kulit pucat-pasi. Tetapi, bukan kulit, maupun gaya rambut pendeknya-lah yang menarik untuk Kakashi, melainkan bibirnya yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman misterius. Senyuman yang tidak penuh arti, dan selalu menyembunyikan seluruh emosi yang dimiliki oleh pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi pada salah satu anak didiknya—Sai. "Apa yang kau dapatkan dari luar sana?"

Pemuda yang merupakan anak kelas dua Chukyo Gakuen, dan berasal dari asrama hitam mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Kecurigaan kita terbukti..," bisiknya dengan nada bahaya. Matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup kini terbuka, menatap tajam sang kepala sekolah. "Seseorang telah membobol sistem database pendidikan di kantor pemerintahan, dan mengobrak-abrik data dua sekolah di dalam sistem tersebut."

Mendengar kabar menyeramkan bagi instalasi teknologi dan pemerintahan di Konoha—Jepang, Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis di balik masker-nya, seperti sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. "Lalu?" tanyanya, meminta Sai untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

Hening.

Sai menatap kepala sekolahnya, dengan senyuman yang menghilang—sejenak. Setelah beberapa detik tercipta di antara dirinya dan kepala sekolah, Sai pun kembali tersenyum, hingga kedua matanya tertutup. "Dari penyelidikan…," Sai menghela napas—sejenak. "Database yang dimiliki Chukyo Gakuen, dan salah satu SMP di Konoha-lah yang diincar oleh hacker tersebut." Sai tertawa—tipis. "Dengan kata lain, 90% anak barulah yang mungkin melakukan permainan ini, jika melihat database SMP itulah yang dibobol."

Diincar oleh hacker?

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Waw, jika Sai berkata demikian, berarti seseorang hendak melakukan 'sesuatu' pada sekolah ternama ini. Ya, kemungkinan besar orang tersebut hendak merubah data dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen. Entah apa tujuannya masuk ke dalam sekolah pria ini, tetapi yang jelas orang tersebut kemungkinan besar sudah berada di dalam sekolah ini, jika dia memang mengincar 'sesuatu' dari Chukyo Gakuen. Namun, Kakashi tetap tenang. Dia tidak terbawa emosi karena bagi Kakashi, jika memang orang tersebut sudah berada di Chukyo Gakuen, berarti dia sudah terperangkap. Win-win solution. Ada atau tidaknya orang itu di Chukyo Gakuen bisa ditindak lanjuti oleh Hatake.

"Menurutmu, untuk apa dia melakukan itu semua?" tanya Kakashi, meminta pendapat dari Sai.

"Ingin bersekolah disini dengan cara merubah data asli yang dia miliki mungkin, atau dia ingin mencari sesuatu..," jawab Sai atas pertanyaan Sai.

Mendengar jawaban Sai, Kakashi mendesah—pasrah. "Kau tidak beristirahat?" tanya Kakashi pada pemuda yang berdiri di depannya.

Sai tertawa kecil, hingga suaranya tidak dapat terdengar oleh Kakashi. "Aku tidak mungkin beristirahat, jika keadaan di Chukyo Gakuen tampaknya sangatlah ramai..," jawabnya—tenang. Tidak memperlihatkan emosi yang lain kecuali hanya tersenyum—ramah.

Kakashi mengedipkan matanya sebelum tertawa. "A—ah, aku mengerti..," katanya. Kakashi pun hanya bisa menghela napas untuk menanggapi tingkah laku Sai.

Hening.

Suasana kembali hening.

Setelah tidak ada lagi yang diperdebatkan, Sai memutuskan untuk pamit dari hadapan sang kepala sekolah. Dia membungkukan tubuhnya—memohon pamit. "Permisi kepala sekolah..," katanya, sembari membungkuk hormat kepada pria di depannya.

"Oh, silahkan!" ujar kepala sekolah, mempersilahkan Sai untuk keluar ruangan.

Pemuda yang tiba di sekolah paling telat atau terakhir karena tugas yang diberikan Kakashi hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia akan membuka pintu, ketika sang kepala sekolah memanggil namanya. Sai pun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia membalikan badan untuk memandang petinggi Chukyo Gakuen.

"Tunggu Sai..," seru Kakashi—memanggil Sai. "Jangan lupa untuk memperhatikan orang itu…," Kakashi tersenyum iblis. "Usahakan dia jauh dari Naruto...," kata Kakashi pada anak didiknya sebelum Sai terdiam sejenak, dan menganggukan kepalanya—mengerti siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi.

Sai pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya—meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

.

.

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

_Setelah Sai pergi dari ruangan kepala sekolah…_

Kakashi menekan tombol telepon yang ada di atas mejanya, dan setelah beberapa saat Kakashi menunggu nada tunggu, akhirnya telepon tersebut terhubung juga. "Aktifkan jammer (alat untuk menghadang jaringan 3G, internet, dan lain-lain), perketat penjagaan sekolah ini, dan…," Kakashi menghela napas—berat. "Isolasi anak-anak untuk sementara waktu," lanjutnya, memberi perintah pada seluruh bawahannya.

* * *

**Crimson Ties Behind the Scene**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warn: Penuh flashback (sesuai judul), OOC, miss typo, kekerasan dll**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Fic ini bertujuan bukan untuk dikomersialkan.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Team level atas asrama hitam**

* * *

_Mata Naruto pun teralihkan pada pemuda yang melindunginya. Pemuda dengan rambut raven, dan mata __onyx__ yang menatap sadis orang-orang di depannya. "Sasuke..," bisik Naruto, terkejut dengan kemunculan salah satu sahabatnya. Ia merasa senang dengan kemunculan Sasuke tanpa menyadari sahabatnya telah memporak-porandakan ruang baca beserta teman sesama asramanya yang berada di ruangan tersebut hanya untuk melihat keadaan pertarungan._

_Dengan kata lain, Sasuke berada di sini dengan cara melanggar aturan yang telah diberikan ketua asramanya._

_"Jangan dulu senang..," desis Sasuke. tangannya bertolak pinggang sebelah._

_Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Apa maksudmu, 'suke?" tanyanya—bingung._

_Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia memandang secara terus-menerus ke arah depan. Alhasil, Naruto pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah mata Sasuke memandang, dan rupanya akibat keributan yang dihasilkan oleh Uchiha bungsu kini team asrama putih yang sudah memenangkan pertarungan (mengahabisi anggota team asrama hitam yang terdapat di lapangan) menghampiri Sasuke yang notabene dikenal salah satu anggota team asrama hitam._

_Damn…_

_Batin Naruto—merasa hidupnya di sekolah besar ini semakin rumit._

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto yang masih terduduk di atas tanah. "Bangun Naruto!" perintah Sasuke, ketika temannya hanya memandang ke depan dengan tatapan bingung.

Tidak mengambil uluran tangan Sasuke. Dengan cekatan sang Uzumaki bangkit dari atas tanah. Ia berdiri di samping Uchiha bungsu, ketika gerombolan anak team asrama putih yang tampaknya berasal dari level menengah mulai berdatangan ke arah dirinya dan Sasuke. Perlahan, dengan aura mengintimidasi orang-orang tersebut berjalan ke arah Naruto, dan Sasuke. Ada apa lagi sekarang? Apakah mereka benar-benar dikepung oleh anak-anak kelas dua dan tiga yang berasal dari level menengah asrama putih? Berapa jumlah mereka? Naruto melihat secara seksama, tetapi dia tidak bisa menentukan jumlah orang-orang di depannya karena terlalu banyak.

Seseorang yang memiliki rambut cokelat jabrig dengan luka berbentuk huruf 'X' di pipi kanannya menyeringai sadis. Tubuhnya kekar, dengan kancing kemeja berwarna putih yang terbuka dan dilapisi oleh jas berasal dari asrama putih, hingga memperlihatkan kaos berwarna putih, dengan tulisan 'beat me!'. Mata anak tersebut berwarna kecokelatan. Melihat proporsi tubuhnya yang besar, rahang yang juga besar dengan janggut tipis di dagunya, tampak sekali jika anak tersebut berasal dari kelas tiga.

"Oh, rupanya masih ada anak asrama hitam yang tersisa..," ujar si pemilik tubuh kekar. Ia memandang Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga atas—semakin mengintimidasi.

Di samping pemilik tubuh kekar tersebut terdapat seorang pemuda lagi yang merupakan sahabat dari si pemilik tubuh kekar tersebut. Berbeda dengan si tubuh kekar. Pemuda yang kini memandang Naruto dengan senyuman licik memiliki tubuh kurus, dan jauh lebih pendek dari sahabatnya. Wajahnya tirus, dengan mata layaknya rubah—tampak terlihat sangat licik. Jika orang tersebut menyeringai seperti sekarang ini, maka sukses mengingatkan Naruto dan Sasuke pada para penipu atau penjahat yang selalu ada di komik yang mereka baca.

"Dia Uchiha, dan yang satu lagi..," gumam si pemilik wajah licik, memberitahukan rekan-rekan seasrama putihnya. "Uzumaki."

Mendengar nama 'Uchiha' dan 'Uzumaki' semua saling adu pandang. Waw! Jadi, ini kedua adik dari para manusia yang berpengaruh di Chukyo Gakuen. Adik dari seorang babu, dan… Presiden? Hahahaha. Benar-benar ironis. Sangat seperti drama. Di saat kakak mereka memiliki status yang berbeda, kedua anak ini tampak sangat lengket. Tetapi, berbicara tentang adik dari Uchiha Itachi, bukankah anak tersebut masih kelas satu? Ohhh… rupanya ada yang melanggar aturan disini.

"Uchiha, hah? Rupanya ada si pelanggar aturan disini..," kata si otot atau pemuda yang bertubuh kekar. Senyuman iblis tersirat di bibirnya. Ini malam yang benar-benar menarik bagi pemuda tersebut.

Merasa suasana semakin mencekam, Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke arah belakang tubuhnya. "Diam di belakangku, Naruto..," bela Sasuke, melindungi Naruto.

"Sasuke..," desah Naruto—frustasi atas tingkah sahabatnya yang tampaknya sangat cemas dengan suasana di sekitar mereka berdua.

Terdengar tawa maniak dari seluruh anak-anak asrama putih. Kemudian, tawa tersebut menghilang seiring dengan tiupan angin yang semakin kencang, hingga dedaunan di sekitar Naruto dan Sasuke mulai berterbangan.

KRETEEKK… KRETEKKK…

Terdengar bunyi pelemasan jari-jari tangan dari para anggota asrama putih yang mengepung Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Anak nakal harus dihukum..," kata si wajah licik—tersenyum maniak sebelum memerintahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Panik.

Derap langkah kaki Uchiha sulung terus terdengar. Berpuluh-puluh, bahkan beratus-ratus anak tangga terus dia lewati. Damn, walaupun di dalam gedung ini terdapat fasilitas lift Itachi tidak dapat menggunakannya. Seperti orang gila dia terus menaiki tangga untuk menghindari kejaran sang rubah berekor sembilan dari tim putih. Desah napas kelelahan, beserta keringat mulai mengucur dari kening Uchiha sulung. Dia kelelahan. Kecepatan dia sangatlah di atas rata-rata, tetapi stamina dia untuk berlari seperti ini cukuplah kurang, terlebih dengan beban yang berat di tangannya.

Pegal.

Dengan loncatan, dan lari seperti ini, Itachi merasakan kakinya seperti lumpuh. Namun, ia terus memaksakan diri untuk terus berlari, hingga Kyuubi menyerah—tidak lagi mengejarnya. Tetapi, sampai kapan dia akan terus menaiki tangga seperti ini? Sampai kapan dia akan terus berlari melewati tangga yang disediakan oleh sekolah untuk berjalan santai—tanpa menggunakan lift.

Pemuda berambut biru memandang ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Tangga ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik apabila dilewati secara tenang. Di setiap dinding yang ditelusuri oleh tangga tersebut terdapat jendela yang menghadap ke area luar gendung. Ha—ah, namun bukan saatnya menikmati suasana gedung ini. Dia harus berpikir mengenai jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Dia tidak menyangka akan merepotkan orang yang sedang megendongnya sampai sejauh ini. Pemuda berambut biru tersebut terus berpikir, ketika dirinya mengingat akan sesuatu hingga mulutnya membuka-tutup—shock.

"Sen—

"Diamlah!" perintah Itachi. Suaranya bergetar, menahan lelah.

Sang pemuda berambut biru memutar kedua bola matanya. "Sen—

"Aku bilang di—

"KITA SALAH JALAN!" teriak si pemuda berambut biru. Itachi terdiam, mulai menyimak perkataan orang yang digendongnya. "Jika kita terus berlari ke atas sama saja ini seperti rencanaku di awal untuk melawan mereka di puncak tertinggi gedung ini agar membuktikan jika aku pantas sejajar dengan mereka…," lanjutnya, hingga membuat Uchiha sulung menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Katamu tadi dia sangat kuat, hingga aku sedikit ragu untuk melawannya, tetapi tetap saja kita harus berkelahi jika sudah seperti ini…," lirih si pemuda berambut biru, dengan tawa miris—pasrah.

Sang pemuda berambut biru memandang pemuda yang terus membawanya. Ia tidak berniat untuk melibatkan orang yang megendongnya. Dia hanya ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri, sesuai kesenangannya. Tetapi, jika sudah begini apa yang harus dia lakukan? Pemuda tersebut sangat sadar diri dari kecepatan saja dia sudah kalah telak oleh Kyuubi, sang presiden. Untuk sekarang ini dia tidak mungkin melawan orang tersebut. Ha—ah, tetapi jika tidak melawan, bagaimana nasib dirinya, dan… orang yang menolongnya?

"Brengsek..," desis Itachi—kesal.

Sang pemuda berambut biru mendesah—berat. "Kau turunkan aku saja!" perintahnya, agar Itachi dapat melarikan diri tanpa membawa beban. "Ini hanya akan membawa beban pa—

"Aku bilang kau diam saja!" ekspresi Uchiha sulung benar-benar serius.

Lagi-lagi mata pemuda yang berada di tangan Itachi memandang sorot mata Uchiha sulung yang sedang menatap ke depan—sangat serius. Tidak ada ketakutan. Pemuda tersebut hanya melihat emosi yang aneh dari sorot mata Uchiha sulung. Seperti terluka, dan… melarikan diri dari kenyataan? Ada apa dengan orang ini? Bukankah Itachi Uchiha selalu terlihat santai, walaupun terkadang tingkahnya konyol seperti teman-temannya? Namun, kenapa disaat berhadapan dengan Kyuubi seluruh tingkah Uchiha di dalam diri Itachi menghilang. Uchiha Itachi terlihat seperti berharap dirinya tidaklah berhadap-hadapan dengan Kyuubi, walaupun pemuda berambut biru itu yakin jika Uchiha sulung sanggup untuk menghadapi Kyuubi.

_Ada apa dengan orang ini?_

Batin si pemuda berambut biru—bingung.

.

.

Mata Kyuubi menatap jauh ke depan. Ia terus membidik punggung orang yang sedang dikejarnya. Semakin lama, kecepatan Kyuubi semakin bertambah, hendak mengejar Uchiha sulung. Menarik! Ini sangat menarik! Secara reflek, Kyuubi menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Malam minggu ini adalah malam minggu terbaik di dalam kehidupan Kyuubi di Chukyo Gakuen. Tantangan yang tidak diduga-duga ternyata muncul dengan sendirinya. Ya, dia akan terus mengejar orang yang menghajarnya, hingga orang tersebut terjepit—tidak berdaya.

_Ayo little kitten,_

_Teruslah berlari~_

_Terus…_

_Sampai.._

_Kau mati dengan sendirinya…_

Batin Kyuubi, senang dengan kencan gilanya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

BUG!

Sekali lagi Sasuke berhasil menumbangkan manusia yang berasal dari asrama putih, hingga orang tersebut terjatuh ke atas tanah. Sedangkan, Naruto terus berdiri di belakang Sasuke, sesuai anjuran Uchiha bungsu.

Tidak ada habisnya. Orang-orang yang menyerang Sasuke dan Naruto seperti tidak kunjung berkurang. Orang-orang tersebut terus berdatangan secara bergantian. Astaga! Ini adalah perbedaan anak kelas satu, dua—tiga, walaupun skill anak kelas satu tersebut sangat tinggi. Anak-anak kelas dua dan tiga sudah terdidik staminanya untuk melawan musuh sebagaimanapun kuatnya. Ya, Sasuke yang hanya bertarung dengan beberapa orang tentu akan kewalahan staminanya, ketika melawan orang-orang yang jumlahnya berjibun, hingga sulit untuk dihitung.

Baru saja menarik napas, tiga orang dari asrama putih berlari ke arah Sasuke untuk menyerang. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa—mempermainkan Sasuke seperti tikus yang terperangkap di kandang ular.

Sasuke langsung mengambil ancang-ancang. Di saat orang kesatu menyerang dirinya, Sasuke pertama-tama memposisikan diri di depan Naruto (mengamankan Naruto) agar sang Uzumaki tidak terkena serangan. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun menundukan badannya setengah, ketika orang pertama yang menyerangnya hendak memukul dirinya, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Sasuke memukul dagu orang tersebut dari arah bawah, hingga orang tersebut sedikit terpental ke atas dan dengan dentuman yang sangat keras menghantam tanah lembab yang terdapat kerikil kecil di bawahnya.

Baru saja melakukan gerakan yang full energi, Sasuke harus menerima serangan lagi dari orang kedua, dan ketiga. Dengan kesadaran diri untuk mengamankan Naruto, Sasuke menendang orang yang datang dari arah sampingnya tepat di perut sebelum dengan gesit melakukan tendangan memutar untuk menyerang orang ketiga yang akan menghajarnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke pun mengambil ancang-ancang dengan cara menarik Naruto ke arah belakang punggungnya.

Naruto menatap cemas Uchiha bungsu. Ia memegang pundak Sasuke dari arah belakang. "Sasuke, sudahlah!" pinta Naruto, berharap Sasuke memikirkan cara untuk kabur daripada melindungi dirinya seperti ini. "Bagaimanapun caranya kau pikirkan dirimu terlebih dahulu…," lanjutnya, di saat napas Uchiha bungsu terputus-putus.

"Mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya…," bisik Sasuke. Ia berusaha menemukan napasnya kembali.

"Kau hebat juga Uchiha, sayang para petinggi tidak ada yang menyaksikan kematianmu…," komentar salah satu manusia yang berasal dari asrama putih.

Mendengar komentar sang penantang, Sasuke tersenyum a la Uchiha. "Jangan bercanda!" serunya, tidak suka diremehkan. "Kalian yang akan mati..," desahnya sebelum kembali maju untuk melawan orang-orang yang akan menyerangnya.

"Sa—

Suara Naruto terhentikan, ketika Sasuke sudah tidak mendengarnya lagi karena terbuai dengan pertarungan.

Di tengah suara baku-hantam, Naruto memandang punggung dari pemuda yang secara terus-menerus melindunginya. Sebenarnya untuk apa pertarungan ini? Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke. Ia melihat senyuman di bibir Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke tampak menikmati pertarungan ini layaknya orang-orang yang menyerangnya. Ya, Sasuke bertarung tidaklah berniat untuk melarikan diri, melainkan memuaskan dirinya. Astaga! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sekolah ini? Kenapa semua orang seperti hidup untuk bersaing atau bertarung? Mereka ini anak sekolah, tetapi… kenapa harus melakukan tindakan seperti ini? Lalu, kenapa Uchiha bungsu seperti terbuai dengan permainan ini? Kenapa Sasuke seperti sudah memasuki dunia Chukyo Gakuen?

_Aku yang bego atau apa?_

_Kenapa harus berkelahi seperti ini?_

_Aku tidak mengerti…_

Naruto hanya bisa menatap punggung sahabatnya yang masih saja terus bertarung—tiada hentinya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

BRAK!

Itachi membuka pintu balkon, atau pintu teratas dari gedung, dan berlari ke arah tengah balkon. Ia menurunkan pemuda yang ada di tangannya ke atas lantai. Haduh, setelah ini mereka harus kemana? Itachi melihat ke arah kiri dan kanan—mencari jalan keluar. Ia tahu jika langkah Kyuubi semakin mendekat. Jati diri dia akan diketahui, dan dia akan langsung mempunyai masalah dengan orang paling bermasalah di Chukyo Gakuen sekaligus di dalam kehidupannya.

Tidak dapat mencari jalan keluar. Itachi dan orang yang ditolongnya benar-benar terjebak. Sayup-sayup suara derap kaki di arah tangga menuju ke arah balkon mulai terdengar, bergabung bersama suara hembusan angin malam yang meniup rambut kedua pemuda di atas balkon tersebut dengan kencang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kemana dia harus melangkah? Itachi menggertakan giginya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain harus bertarung dengan Kyuubi. Namun, di saat kepanikan melanda Uchiha sulung, ide gila pun muncul dibenak Itachi, ketika melihat ke arah ujung balkon, atau tempat yang menghubungkan seseorang dengan dunia akhirat sana jika terjatuh dari tempat tersebut.

Pemuda berambut biru menatap kakak kelasnya. "Sekarang bagai—ASTAGA! SENPAI!" teriak sang pemuda berambut biru, ketika pergelangan tangannya dipegang dengan erat, dan dia ditarik menuju ke arah ujung balkon dengan sangat kencang.

"Bersiap!" aba-aba Itachi—edan. Ia berlari dengan sangat kencang, hendak ke ujung bangunan gedung, seperti mau loncat, dan... bunuh diri.

Seiring dengan langkah cepatnya, pemuda bermata biru membelalakan matanya. I—ini gila?! Untuk apa mereka ke ujung gedung/balkon? Jangan bilang Uchiha sulung hendak loncat dari atas gedung karena frustasi? Astaga! Apakah saking takutnya Itachi lebih memilih untuk mati ketimbang melawan Kyuubi. Gi—GILAAAAAA! Pemuda yang pergelangan tangannya sedang dipegang Itachi dengan erat membuka tutup—mulutnya. Ia tahu ini adalah akhir dirinya. Ia tidak dapat mundur. IA AKAN MATIIII! SAMPAI JUMPA DU—

"AGGGHHHHH!" teriak pemuda tersebut dengan sangat keras sesudah kakinya menginjak bagian terujung dari gedung, hendak terjun entah kemana. Ia melempar bendera sebelum dirinya terjun bebas, hingga kedua bendera asrama besar terjatuh ke bawah gedung.

.

.

TAP… TAP… TAP…

Kyuubi terus berlari. Ia terus menelusuri tangga sampai pada akhirnya sang Uzumaki pun tiba di puncak tertinggi gedung yang sedang dipijaknya. Sunyi—senyap. Di saat Kyuubi tiba di atas gedung tidak ada satupun orang yang dilihatnya. Dimana mereka? Bukankah mereka lari ke arah sini? Mata merah kehijauan sang Uzumaki melihat ke arah sepenjuru balkon. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang, ketika napasnya memburu—menghembuskan napas seorang predator yang sedang mengejar buruannya. Oh man! Dimana mereka? Permainan ini membuat adrenalin Kyuubi meningkat. Malam minggu ini adalah malam minggu terhebat yang pernah Kyuubi rasakan di Chukyo Gakuen.

"Tidakkah kau melawannya saja?" bisik seseorang dari arah balkon juga.

"...," Itachi hanya terdiam mendengar komentar orang yang sedang dipegangnya dengan sangat erat. Ia berusaha menahan berat tubuhnya, dan berat orang yang sedang bergelantungan pada dirinya.

Oke!

Apabila waktu diulang ke detik-detik Itachi meloncat dari ujung balkon, ternyata Uchiha sulung tidaklah meloncat sepenuhnya. Di saat itu, Itachi hanya meloncat dari ujung tembok, dan segera memegang ujung tembok dengan sebelah tangan, ketika tangan yang sebelahnya lagi memegang pergelangan tangan orang yang ditolongnya dengan erat. Gila! Ini benar-benar gila. Tangan Itachi seperti mau terlepas, ketika berat tubuh dirinya dan berat tubuh orang yang pergelangan tangannya di pegang oleh dirinya bergelantungan bebas di ujung balkon. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. Walaupun harus bergelantungan seperti ini dengan beban yang sangat berat, Itachi harus bertahan sampai Kyuubi menyerah pergi dari atas balkon.

Pemuda bermata biru menatap pria yang terus memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Parah. Orang ini memiliki tenaga yang sangat kuat, walaupun tubuhnya tidaklah kekar seperti atlit-atlit binaragawan. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini masih bisa menahan tubuh sang pemuda berambut biru yang bergelantungan—bebas—hanya menyangkutkan nyawa pada Itachi, ketika Uchiha sulung sudah berlari menaiki beratus-ratus anak tangga, dan menggantung dirinya sendiri di puncak tertinggi sebuah gedung.

Kyuubi yang sejak tadi memandang sekeliling—menyeringai keji. "Hahahaha..," tawa Kyuubi—maniak. "_LITTLE KITTEN_, DIMANA KAU?!" lanjutnya. Ia terus mencari keberadaan korbannya yang tidak kunjung terlihat, ketika matanya menatap sesuatu yang aneh dari ujung balkon. Kyuubi pun tersenyum melihat hal tersebut. "Ayolah, sayang~" Kyuubi terus berbicara, ketika kakinya mulai bergerak ke arah ujung balkon secara perlahan, dan mengendap-endap. "Keluarlah, dan jangan sampai membuatku semakin panas~"

_Li—little Kitten?_

Si pemuda berambut biru hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar panggilan Kyuubi untuk dirinya… atau Itachi? Ah, pasti untuk Uchiha sulung karena pemuda tersebutlah yang berhasil membuat Kyuubi penasaran, dan mengejar mereka berdua sampai sejauh ini, seperti orang gila. Ha! Little kitten? Untuk sementara waktu pemuda berambut biru tersebut kehilangan fokusnya, ketika dia merasakan Itachi mulai bergerak-gerak, tubuhnya tidak stabil seperti barusan.

Pemuda berambut biru memandang ke atas. "Heh?" tanyanya, dengan wajah terheran-heran. Memandang Itachi yang hanya diam saja.

"Sssst—Aiiissshhh!" Itachi mendesis kesakitan. Ia berusaha meredam suaranya agar suara kesakitannya tidak terdengar parah.

Pemuda berambut biru tersebut memandang ke arah lebih atas. Ia memandang seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri di atas balkon, sedang menyeringai keji ke arah dirinya, dan Itachi layaknya dia adalah seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang bisa membunuh mereka kapan saja. Namun, bukan hal tersebut yang membuat tatapan ketakutan muncul di mata pemuda yang ditolong Itachi. Ia merasa ketakutan ketika melihat jari-jari tangan Uchiha sulung yang sedang memegang tembok terujung balkon diinjak oleh Kyuubi tanpa ampun, dan sangat tidak manusiawi. Itachi pun hanya bisa mengerang sakit di dalam diamnya.

"Hai~" sapa Kyuubi, ketika dia menggesek sepatunya pada jari tangan Itachi. Berusaha menekan sepatunya, hingga Itachi semakin merintih kesakitan.

"Ce—cepat kau masuk ke beranda kamar di bawah sana!" rintih Itachi, memerintah pemuda berambut biru untuk segera menggapai bagian beranda sebuah kamar yang bertempat di lantai bawah balkon.

"Bagaimana dengan kau, sen—

"CEPAT!" teriak Itachi. Ia sudah tidak tahan ketika Kyuubi terus menekan jari-jarinya, hingga terasa remuk.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi orang yang ditolong Itachi segera memegang punggung Itachi dengan sebelah tangannya sebelum Uchiha sulung melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Setelah itu, pemuda tersebut merayap turun dari tubuh Itachi, hingga dia mencapai pergelangan kaki Uchiha sulung yang benar-benar sudah kelelahan—stamina terkuras, hingga keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan cekatan pemuda tersebut pun sedikit mengayunkan dirinya sebelum berdoa, dan meloncat masuk ke dalam beranda, dengan cukup mulus, hingga mendarat dengan keadaan sikut kaki kanan, dan telapak tangan yang menempel pada lantai beranda.

"HUP!" pemuda tersebut mendarat secara mulus, dan langsung berlari ke arah ujung beranda, lalu menyondorkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke atas (tembok ujung balkon), dengan tangan memegang pada pembatas beranda yang terbuat dari logam. "KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!" teriaknya—berharap Itachi masih bertahan di atas sana.

Merasa keadaan orang yang ditolongnya baik-baik saja, dan setengah beban di tubuhnya menghilang, Itachi menjadi sedikit lega. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang sudah diamankannya. Kini matanya fokus menatap ke arah pemuda yang masih menyeringai—memandang dirinya kejam. Ia sudah tidak dapat lari lagi. Dia terperangkap atau dengan kata lain takdirnya memang mengharuskan dia untuk bertarung dengan… orang yang merubah hidupnya. Di balik masker terbuat dari daun, Itachi berusaha mengatur napas memburunya.

"Menarik, bukan?" bisik Kyuubi, ketika rambutnya bergaya acak-acakannya tertiup angin malam.

Diam.

Itachi tidak tertarik untuk berbicara dengan sang Uzumaki.

_Show time…_

Batin Itachi sebelum menarik kaki Kyuubi yang menginjak jari-jari tangannya dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas secara cepat, dan membawa sang Uzumaki ke dalam permainan barunya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

TAPPP.. TAAAPP..

Layaknya Itachi dan Kyuubi, Shisui—Obito pun tidak ingin kalah. Mereka berdua terus menaiki tangga untuk mengejar Kyuubi. Ya, mereka terus berusaha sampai pada akhirnya, pintu terbuka menuju balkon pun terbuka. Namun, ketika Obito akan melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba Shisui mendorong Obito hingga Obito pun terhempas ke ujung anak tangga atau tembok. Dengan wajah shock, Obito memandang orang yang telah mendorongnya dengan cara brutal, dan nyaris mencelakakan dirinya.

"Maaf, Obito, tetapi ini bukan saatnya memikirkan ikatan merah di antara persaudaraan kita..," kata Shisui. Ia memandang Obito dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kau menyerahlah karena kemenangan kali ini untuk team putih..," lanjut Shisui. Setelah itu, Shisui pun hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya, ketika Obito memegang bagian belakang pakaiannya.

_Onyx_ bertemu _onyx_.

Obito dan Shisui saling pandang.

"Ah, sudah berani rupanya kau sepupu..," Obito tersenyum iblis, menanggapi tantangan sepupunya, Shisui.

**Tazmaniadevil**

BRUG!

Sasuke berhasil melumpuhkan satu orang lagi musuhnya.

Seluruh anggota team putih yang mengepung Sasuke sudah terkapar di atas tanah, dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang. Mereka semua tidak ada yang berhasil menyentuh Uchiha bungsu. Namun, melawan banyak orang bertubuh kekar dengan skill yang memadai tidaklah mudah bagi seorang Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke yang notabene mempunyai skill super pun akan kehabisan tenaga, jika staminanya dilatih hanya untuk menghadapi keadaan genting. Tubuhnya belumlah terbiasa melakukan pertarungan lama seperti ini, sehingga otot-otot tubuhnya menjadi letih, dan kemungkinan besar akan mengalami cedera jika dipaksakan.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh..," napas Sasuke tersenggal-senggal. Ia menghapus kotoran tanah yang mengenai wajahnya dengan punggung telapak tangan. Matanya menatap awas ke depan, ketika secara perlahan penglihatannya mulai berkabut, dan otot kakinya seperti tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya dengan normal.

Hanya tinggal beberapa orang lagi. Sasuke harus terus bertahan. Ia tidak boleh lengah, tetapi matanya tidak dapat melihat secara baik seperti biasanya. Baru saja Sasuke berisitirahat tiba-tiba serangan dari orang-orang team putih yang tersisa mulai berdatangan kembali ke arahnya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhir Sasuke berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya. Ia masih berusaha untuk menghindari serangan anak-anak asrama putih yang kini jumlahnya hanya dua puluhan.

Hajar. Bertahan. Hajar.

Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan kekanan, mencoba untuk menghindar serangan dari lawan-lawannya. Iapun segera melangsungkan pukulan ke arah perut lawan pertamanya, dan tendangan ke arah lawan yang lainnya. Namun, ketika dia sedang berkutat kembali dengan lawan di depannya Sasuke tidak menyadari jika salah satu dari team putih menyerangnya dari arah samping. Alhasil, Sasuke yang sudah kelelahan, dan stamina yang drop harus terlempar ke arah samping, dan terbentur mengenai tembok secara keras, hingga bagian lengannya yang terbentur tembok tersebut terasa sangat sakit.

Naruto yang sejak tadi diam di bawah lindungan Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Ia berlari ke arah Uchiha bungsu. "SASUKE!" teriaknya—_shock_.

Tidak mempedulikan tawa orang-orang di sekitarnya, sang Uzumaki berlari ke arah Sasuke, dan berjongkok di sebelah Sasuke. "Sasuke..," bisik Naruto—memanggil nama temannya. Ia memegang punggung Uchiha bungsu yang sedang terpakar dengan perut yang menempel pada tanah.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Naruto, Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari atas tanah. Namun, tubuhnya seperti tidak bisa digerakan. Otot-ototnya mengalami kelelahan. Alhasil, Sasuke hanya bisa terkapar di atas tanah, dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa dia hanya bisa bertarung sampai disini? KENAPA DIA BEGITU LEMAH?! Sasuke berusaha bangkit, ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan khawatir. Sial! Jika seperti ini baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tidaklah akan ada yang selamat. Mereka akan menjadi korban penindasan orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka.

_Tinggal dikit lagi.._

_Ayo, Sasuke!_

Batin Uchiha bungsu. Ia berusaha bangkit dari atas tanah dengan sekuat tenaga.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri. Bibirnya bergetar menahan suatu emosi yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Sekolah ini… untuk apa mengadakan sistem seperti ini? Untuk apa ada sistem saling menyakiti seperti ini? Lalu, kenapa orang-orang disini tampak menyakiti sistem yang ada di sekolah ini? Jika begini, apakah Naruto yang notabene tidak suka berkelahi akan bisa bertahan di sekolah ini? Apakah orang yang ingin hidup tenang dan hanya belajar di sekolah ini bisa hidup tenang? Bagaimana caranya mereka tinggal di hutan rimba seperti ini? Apakah harus dengan cara bertarung? Wajah Naruto tertunduk. Setiap penyerangan team putih pada Uchiha bungsu Naruto ingat dengan pasti. Bukan hanya diam. Naruto mematung karena banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran mengenai kekerasan di tempat ini.

Naruto bangkit dari atas tanah—samping Sasuke. Ia menundukan kepalanya, ketika berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk di dalam dirinya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, menahan emosi yang hendak membeludak. Ia terus menggerutu di dalam dirinya mengenai aturan sekolah konyol ini, ketika para anggota team putih yang tersisa mulai menyerang dirinya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi.

BAK! BUK! BAK!

Tiga gerakan.

Pukulan, tendangan, dan bantingan Naruto berhasil melumpuhkan tiga orang asrama hitam hanya dalam kurang dari satu detik.

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK!

Dengan dada yang nyeri karena serangan Naruto, ketiga orang tersebut terlempar ke arah pohon. Sembari memegang dada mereka, orang-orang tersebut memandang tubuh sang Uzumaki yang berdiri tegak—menatang.

Melihat gerakan Naruto yang sangat mengerikan seluruh orang-orang tersisa dari team putih membelalakan mata mereka. Ke—kekuatan apa tadi? Mereka tidak sempat melihat gerakan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Naruto seperti diam di tempat, dan tiba-tiba musuhnya sudah terjatuh ke atas tanah. Jangan bilang orang yang dibuang oleh kedua asrama besar ini adalah monster? Semua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hayalan apa yang ada di otak mereka? Tidak mungkin sampah ini sekuat tadi? Apa yang dilihat tadi mungkin hanya kebetulan.

Sasuke memandang punggung pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Naruto… dia terus menatap punggung tersebut, walaupun matanya sudah tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ini harus dicegah. Naruto tidak bisa melawan orang-orang itu sendirian. Ia harus membawa Naruto lari, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Sasuke sudah terlalu lelah, dan tampaknya untuk menggerakan tubuhnya saja dia sudah tidak bisa. Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Ia benci dirinya yang lemah.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya—menantang. Seringai menyebalkan muncul di bibirnya. Sebelah tangannya bertopang pinggang sebelah. "Tidak usah basa-basi..," serunya, dengan nada tenang—tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali. "Kalian semua maju saja sekaligus…," katanya—sangat sombong. "Kecoa..," cemooh Naruto, ketika senyuman iblis sempurna muncul di wajahnya, ketika mata birunya berkilat tajam—berbahaya.

Semua anggota team putih pun bereaksi mendengar perkataan Naruto. Secara bersamaan mereka saling pandang sebelum menyeringai, hendak menghabisi sang Uzumaki bersama-sama sekarang juga—tanpa ampun.

_Hahaha.._

_Kita lihat!_

_Apakah dia seperti kakaknya?_

Batin seluruh anggota team putih yang mengepung Naruto dan Sasuke—penuh tanda tanya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Mengerikan.

Itachi seperti masuk ke dalam mimpi buruk. Selain dirinya harus bergelantungan di tembok terujung balkon, diapun harus berdekatan dengan orang paling dibencinya. Demi apa… setelah menarik kaki Kyuubi, hingga nyaris terjatuh rupanya pemuda berambut merah tersebut tidaklah jera, tobat, takut, miris, atau apapun. Setelah sang Uzumaki selamat (sesuai prediksi Itachi), dengan cara memegang tembok ujung balkon layaknya Uchiha sulung, dan ikut bergelantungan di samping Itachi, Kyuubi malah semakin menyebalkan. Ini gila! INI GILA! Itachi melawan tendangan samping dari Kyuubi yang sejak tadi memang benar-benar minta dihajar. Pemuda berambut merah tidaklah melepaskan Itachi. Ia terus menendang-nendang pinggang Itachi dari arah samping, tidak berharap untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dulu yang nyawanya sedang di dalam ujung tanduk.

"Kau benar-benar romantis, sayang~" komentar Kyuubi, dan dipandang Itachi sinting.

"…," Itachi terdiam—menyembunyikan suaranya dari mantan sahabatnya.

Melihat kepasifan Itachi, Kyuubi merasa jika pemuda di sampingnya benar-benar manis untuk digoda. Alhasil, rasa usil dan keji Kyuubi semakin besar. "Aku lebih rapat, ya?" tawarnya sembari berusaha menggerakan tangannya agar bisa mendekati Uchiha sulung yang langsung _sweatdrop_. "Sayang~" kata Kyuubi—centil.

melihat pergerakan Kyuubi, Itachi membelalakan matanya. Jangan kemari! JANGAN KEMARI! JANGAN KEMARI! Demi tuhan… Itachi berkomat-kamit di dalam hatinya. Ia hendak mulai menjauh dari Kyuubi, ketika sang Uzumaki sudah lebih dulu tiba di samping dirinya. ENG—ING—ENG! Itachi pun langsung memalingkan wajah—melawan wajah Kyuubi. Ia tidak ingin terlihat. Di balik topeng daunnya ia tidak ingin dikenali. Ia tidak ingin menatap sang Uzumaki. Ia ingin pulang. Jika bukan Uchiha, Itachi sudah bunuh diri atau menangis ketimbang berada di dekat Kyuubi.

Dengan seksama Kyuubi memandang pemuda pendiam di sampingnya. Ia menatap tubuh Itachi dengan telik. Orang ini… Kyuubi tidaklah mungkin lupa postur tubuh ideal milik orang di sampingnya ini, walaupun tidak melihat wajahnya. Hmmm~ Kyuubi tersenyum sesaat. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian sorot matanya berubah menjadi sangat tajam. Rasa tidak suka tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hatinya. E—eh, jika ini benar-benar dia… berarti dia telah menyelamatkan orang? Jadi, perhatian orang ini bukan hanya milik Kyuubi seorang? Rasa iri tiba-tiba muncul dibenak Kyuubi. Tanpa sadar rasa ingin menghajar Itachi pun muncul karena perasaan konyol tersebut.

BUG!

Kyuubi tiba-tiba menendang kembali tubuh (pinggang) Itachi dari arah samping, ketika Uchiha sulung secara reflek tersadar dengan pergerakan Kyuubi, dan menepis kaki sang Uzumaki dengan sebelah tangannya, ketika sebelah tangannya lagi berusaha menopang badannya.

Merasakan tepisan Itachi, Kyuubi tersenyum. "Waw, umpan balik yang cantik..," senyuman iblis sempurna Kyuubi sempurna, ketika Itachi ngedesah—resah karena nasibnya begitu nista. "_Little kitten_?"

Itachi pun mengeluarkan suara frustasi, ketika mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh sang Uzumaki untuk dirinya. Kyuubi tersenyum usil, hendak membuat Itachi menderita karena…

—bisa-bisanya pemuda ber-masker daun tersebut memikirkan dan menolong orang lain, selain dirinya?

.

.

Ha—ah, sembari bergelantungan, mereka pun memulai acara pertarungan!

**Tazmaniadevil**

BRUG! BRUG! BRUG!

Layaknya dedaunan orang yang melawan Naruto terjatuh—tumbang di atas tanah dengan keadaan tidak berdaya.

Sama halnya seperti Sasuke, baru saja Naruto mengeluarkan energinya untuk bertarung tiba-tiba beberapa orang lagi-lagi sudah kembali menyerang Naruto. Namun, layaknya permainan Sasuke di awal. Naruto dengan cekatan, dan skill tinggi bisa melumpuhkan serangan-serangan orang tersebut. Bahkan, serangan dari orang terakhir pun Naruto patahkan dengan cara menendang orang tersebut tepat di bagian dada, hingga orang tersebut terpental jauh, berguling-guling di atas tanah sebelum pada akhirnya menghantam batang pohon besar di belakangnya.

Tidak puas.

Naruto tidak puas jika hanya melihat orang-orang yang membuat Sasuke kelelahan terbaring di atas tanah. Naruto masih ingin menyiksa mereka. Menyiksa hingga orang-orang tersebut tidak dapat menyentuh gerbang sekolah untuk keluar dari Chukyo Gakuen. Untuk bertahan hidup di sekolah ini harus bertarung? Itu hanyalah kata-kata orang yang kuat saja. Kata-kata orang yang mendominasi permainan di sekolah ini, sehingga mereka merasa bahagia dengan sistem brengsek sekolah ini! Jika untuk orang terintimidasi? Pertarungan, kekuatan, dan lain-lainnya hanyalah sebuah neraka!

Tap… Tap.. Tap…

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah salah satu korban pemukulannya. Ia berjalan ke arah orang yang tadi memukul Uchiha bungsu untuk terakhir kalinya. Naruto menarik orang tersebut dengan cara memegang, sekaligus mencekik leher orang tersebut. Sang Uzumaki pun sedikit mengangkat tubuh orang tersebut, hingga kakinya sedikit meninggalkan tanah, ketika punggungnya ditempelkan oleh sang Uzumaki ke pohon di belakang punggung korbannya.

Kesakitan. Sesak. Merintih.

Dari bawah sinar bulan pemuda Uzumaki memandang setiap ekspresi yang diberikan oleh orang yang sedang di cekiknya. Tidak merasa iba. Bagi Naruto, orang yang kini sedang disiksanya harus mengerti arti dari sistem sekolah yang sedang dia jalani. Dia harus mengerti jika sistem sekolah yang barbar ini sangat menyakitkan bagi yang tertindas. Alhasil, emosi Naruto semakin meningkat. Ia tidak di dalam mood yang sangat baik untuk merasa kasihan pada seseorang.

"Fufufufu—HAHAHAHAHAHA…," Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi kesakitan orang yang sedang dicekiknya. Orang tersebut berusaha melepas tangan Naruto, ketika sang Uzumaki megenggam lehernya dengan sangat erat. "Ha—ah, cuaca cerah untuk memberikan tontonan pada langit kesakitan pada kecoa seperti kalian, bukan?" tawa Naruto menghilang, dan digantikan oleh seringai miring yang begitu menyeramkan.

"Ngggg…," rintih orang yang dicekik Naruto—kesakitan.

Mata Naruto berkilat tajam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada orang yang dicekiknya. Orang bertubuh lebih besar dari sang Uzumaki sendiri. "Katakan padaku apa arti pertarungan yang diadakan di sekolah ini, dan…," Naruto menarik napas—dalam. "Jika di dalam posisi ini kau masih menyukainya?" bisiknya, berbahaya nan sangat tidak bersahabat.

Sasuke memandang sahabat sekaligus orang yang disukainya. Mulutnya mencoba membuka-tutup, ketika rasa lelah terus menghantam tubuhnya. "Na—Naruto, hentikan!" seru Sasuke. Tetapi, tampaknya suaranya tidaklah akan didengar oleh sang Uzumaki. Ia duduk bersandar di bawah pohon, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ketika keadaan sudah sunyi-senyap karena Naruto berhasil menghajar anggota asrama putih yang tersisa. "Kau jangan bertindak kasar..," lanjut Uchiha bungsu, tidak ingin sahabat kentalnya mengotori tangannya, dengan cara menghajar orang-orang tidak penting. Cukup melindungi diri, tidak usah bertindak macam-macam.

Naruto tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke kecil, hingga mudah tertimpa oleh angin. Ia tetap fokus pada orang yang akan disiksanya. "A—Ha! Kau menyukainya..," seru Naruto, suaranya semakin terdengar seperti orang maniak. "Merintih… gemetar…. tercekik?" Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada lubang telinga sang korban. "Rasakan setiap napasmu semakin lama semakin sesak, sehingga paru-parumu tidaklah terisi..," "Kosong.. seperti mengkerut … aku tidak bisa bernapas? Tolong? Ayolah, dimana suara minta tolongmu itu?" bisiknya—memprovokasi korbannya agar menderita karena suara-suara yang dibisikan oleh Naruto.

Di saat sesak napas, mendengar nama oksigen, dan merasakan perkataan yang dibisikan Naruto adalah benar membuat siksaan secara batin bagi orang yang berada di tangan Naruto. Ia butuh bernapas. Ia butuh hidup. Ia ingin mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara, hingga rasa lega menghantam suara tubuhnya. Namun, itu sangatlah sulit. Mau sekuat apapun berkutat—melepas tangan Naruto, tampaknya itu adalah suatu hal mustahil. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sembari memegang tangan Naruto, hendak mencabut genggaman tangan Naruto pada lehernya yang tercekik.

"To.. tolong, le—le… pas..," desis orang yang dicekik Naruto—memutuskan memohon pada akhirnya.

Permohonan orang yang dicekik Naruto adalah sampah bagi Naruto sendiri. Bukankah ini adalah sistem yang ada di Chukyo Gakuen? Siapa yang kuat dialah yang berhak menindas, bukan melindungi? Bukankah tidak akan ada yang menolong selain dirinya sendiri? Hahaha. Naruto yakin jika pada dasarnya hati nurani seluruh orang yang masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen merasa sistem sekolah ini salah. Namun, tampaknya mereka sudah menghilangkan bisikan hati nurani tersebut, ketika lingkungan berkata lain. Ya, bertahan hidup dengan cara mengikuti sistem yang harus dirubah inilah yang orang-orang brengsek ini lakukan untuk bertahan hidup.

"Lepas? Apa yang harus dilepas? Bukankah di sekolah ini kau menolong dirimu sendiri? Aku.. mana mungkin bisa menolong sayang karena aku hanyalah…," desis Naruto—emosi yang terus meningkat, membuat cekikan pada leher sang korban semakin keras, hingga kuku-kuku sang Uzumaki pun mulai menancab pada kulit leher korbannya, dan beberapa tetes darah mulai mengalir akibat luka kecil yang dihasilkan Naruto pada leher sang korban. "Pelayan?" bisik sang Uzumaki.

Di saat niat membunuh Naruto semakin tinggi, tiba-tiba seseorang yang sempat ditumbangkan oleh sang Uzumaki bangkit dari atas tanah. Orang tersebut merasa kesal dengan kesombongan dua bocah, Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Ia dengan susah bangkit dari atas tanah, dan akan menyerang Naruto, ketika dengan kasarnya Naruto melempar orang yang dicekiknya ke arah orang yang akan menyerangnya, hingga sebuah tubrukan di antara dua orang tersebut pun terjadi, dan menyebabkan luka dalam lebih parah di antara kedua orang tersebut, ketika mereka masih sadar—merintih kesakitan.

Naruto yang sangat kesal benar-benar akan membunuh orang yang tadi menyerangnya. Ia muak. Ia akan mengakhiri hidup kecoa-kecoa ini daripada menjadi sampah masyarakat. Ya, Naruto terus berjalan secara perlahan, ketika orang-orang yang menyerang sekaligus mencekiknya merangkak mundur di atas tanah, berusaha menjauh dari Naruto.

Tap… Tap.. Tap..

Naruto terus berjalan.

"Waw, masih ada yang melawan rupanya?" gumam Naruto, ketika ia terus melangkahkan kakinya—menyatuhkan tanah dan sepatunya, hingga membuat suara ketukan pelan pada tanah yang dipijak sang Uzumaki. "Menarik~" Naruto mulai berbicara manis kembali, ketika wajah orang yang dihajarnya mulai terlihat horror. "Kemarilah, aku akan melayani kalian semua tuan-tuan…," ajak Naruto. "Malam ini masih panjang, bukan?"

Naruto pun berhenti tepat di depan korbannya yang sudah mangap-mangap ketakutan. Ia akan menginjakan kaki pada salah satu dari kedua korbannya yang masih sadarkan diri, ketika…

BAK—BUK—BAK!

Seseorang menghantam tubuh Naruto, dan akan menyebabkan siapapun terpelanting dengan sempurna layaknya korban-korbannya, jika tidak menahan tendangan—setengah meloncat—orang tersebut dengan salah satu punggung tangannya. Naruto pun terpaksa harus tergeser ke samping secara paksa karena hantaman dari dorongan orang yang menendangnya dari arah samping.

Anggota asrama putih yang tersisa memandang ke arah orang yang menyerang pemuda berambut pirang menyeramkan yang sempat berdiri di depannya. Mata mereka terbelalak melihat kemunculan orang-orang tersebut. Ti—tiga level atas asrama hitam? Tubuh mereka menjadi merinding—sejenak. Tidak percaya kemunculan tidak terduga-duga orang yang sangat jarang sekali tampil di dalam pertarungan. Ya, mereka hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka, ketika melihat sosok pemuda berkulit pucat, pemuda berambut pirang, dan… pemuda berambut pendek seleher—putih keabuan, dengan dua tanda lingkaran di keningnya?

"Sai, Deidara, Kimimaro (pada manga merupakan salah satu sound four yang membawa Sasuke pergi, 118)..," gumam kedua orang yang sempat disiksa Naruto, ketika melihat wakil ketua dari asrama hitam yang sejak kemarin tidaklah kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya.

Sai mengangguk hormat, dengan senyuman yang masih tersirat di bibirnya. "Maaf meganggu pesta menyenangkan ini, tetapi tampaknya ada anak kelas satu milikku yang tertinggal disini…," kata Sai. Matanya langsung fokus kepada Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah memejamkan mata—kelelahan. "Dengan segala hormat aku meminta i—

BUK!

Serangan sangat keras tiba-tiba nyaris mengenai punggung Sai, jika dia lengah dan tidak segera menghindar serangan dari belakang tersebut.

SREEETTTT!

Akibat serangan tinggi yang dilangsungkan pada Sai, Naruto cukup bersusah payah untuk menghentikan tubuhnya yang sedikit terseret ke belakang karena ulang Sai yang menghindari serangannya, hingga tanah di bawahnya pun menyekung ke bawah—membentuk suatu cekungan akibat seretan sepatu. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Naruto pun menegakan tubuhnya—kembali menantang, ketika kedua orang team level atas asrama hitam, dan satu orang team asrama hitam yang berlevel menengah memandang dirinya.

"Berisik!" seru Naruto. Kebetulan ada dua orang yang tampaknya penting bagi asrama hitam di sini, hingga Naruto lebih mudah untuk mengultimatum orang-orang tersebut atas tindakan salah mereka dalam hidup di dunia Chukyo Gakuen. "Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu..," lanjut sang Uzumaki. Ia tersenyum sinis, tidak mengenal takut.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, ketiga orang tersebut hanya saling pandang—menanggapi dengan sangat tenang.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Itachi sangat muak. Posisinya di atas sini tidaklah semakin membaik. Itachi seperti terjebak bersama orang gila yang terus menempel pada dirinya. MINGGIR! MINGGIR! Itachi hendak tersenyum, ketika Kyuubi menjauh dari dirinya, tetapi itu semua hanya dalam mimpi. KYUUBI TETAP DEKAT-DEKAT SEPERTI PARASIT! Itachi meratapi nasibnya sendiri, ia sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan sang Uzumaki, ketika Kyuubi mulai kembali menyerangnya secara membabi buta.

Tendang. Tangkis. Tendang. Tangkis.

Dengan tenaga ekstra, dan kebodohan tingkat atas Kyuubi dan Itachi terus bertarung sambil bergelantungan—nyari mati. Kyuubi berusaha menendang tubuh Itachi dari arah samping, tetapi Uchiha sulung berhasil menangkis tendangannya dengan kaki, atau tangannya. Mereka terus bertahan mempertahankan berat tubuh mereka sembari menyerang di antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Namun, di saat Kyuubi akan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya kembali untuk menyerang Itachi tiba-tiba tangan Kyuubi yang mulai terasa licin, dan sedang mempertahankan berat tubuhnya terpeleset.

"AWAS!" teriak Itachi—shock setengah mati.

GRAP!

Itachi pun berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan Kyuubi yang hampir terjatuh dengan sebelah tangannya. Ekspresinya meringis karena menahan beban dari sang Uzumaki, ketika staminanya sudah mulai habis—terkuras karena posisinya yang tidak enak sejak tadi.

Dengan tenang Kyuubi menggapai paha Uchiha sulung yang mengenakan celana jeans. Setelah merasa pegangannya pada paha Uchiha sulung mantap, pergelangan tangan Kyuubi pun dilepaskan oleh Itachi, dan sang Uzumaki—layaknya ulat tidak tahu diri— mulai merayap pada bagian belakang tubuh Itachi dari bawah (paha), hingga dia kini menempel pada punggung Uchiha sulung seperti koala. Alhasil, Kyuubi kini digendong di belakang oleh Uchiha sulung. Sungguh ironis!

Uchiha sulung merinding jijik. Memiliki posisi intim seperti ini bersama mantan temannya benar-benar memuakan bagi Uchiha sulung. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi, jika dia tidak menolong Kyuubi maka orang itu akan mati, walaupun tadinya Itachi sempat berpikir untuk membuat Kyuubi mati. Ha—ah, Itachi menghela napas berat. Ia berharap Kyuubi segera menyingkir dari tubuhnya di saat suatu sensasi dasyat menghampiri leher Itachi.

KRAUUUUKKK!

Kyuubi menggigit leher Itachi dari arah belakang—sinting.

"ANJIRRRRR!" lolong Uchiha sulung, nista. Ia benar-benar merasakan kesakitan, ketika gigi-gigi sang Uzumaki menempel pada lehernya tanpa ampun dan tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. "AISSSSHHH!" Itachi hendak menyingkirkan Kyuubi dari belakang tubuhnya. Terlebih ketika darah yang mengalir akibat gigitan Kyuubi mulai mengalir dari kulit lehernya yang terluka, dan sang Uzumaki menghisap luka berdarah tersebut.

Dengan sebelah tangan, dan tenaga ekstra Itachi berusaha menggapai apapun bagian tubuh Kyuubi. Ia harus menyingkirkan pemuda sialan ini dari hidupnya atau belakang tubuhnya. Pemuda tidak tahu diri yang sudah ditolong malah menggigit penolongnya memang benar-benar kurang ajar. ASTAGA! Itachi menutup matanya sebelah, memasang ekspresi kesakitan nan… sedikit aneh, ketika hisapan Kyuubi pada kulit lehernya seperti meredakan rasa sakit tersebut. Ya, Itachi seperti merasakan suatu sensasi yang e—AMPUN! Apa yang dia pikirkan di saat seperti ini? Kenapa dia malah memikirkan gigitan yang diberikan Kyuubi apa enak atau tidak? Itachi terus berkutat untuk menyingkirkan Kyuubi dari belakang tubuhnya yang terus nemplok kayak anak koala. Ya, dia terus berkutat sampai posisi Kyuubi tidaklah kunjung membaik, melainkan menempel pada bagian samping tubuh Uchiha sulung. Tidak mengalami perubahan hanya berubah posisi, dengan gigi yang terus menggigiti kulit leher Uchiha sulung.

Secara sadis Itachi yang sudah di dalam titik didihnya menjambak rambut Kyuubi dari belakang, dengan sebelah tangan. Ia muak, dan akan membuat Kyuubi merasakan gigitan sebenarnya. Dengan sadis, Itachi memposisikan leher Kyuubi agar mudah untuk digigit. Lalu, tanpa banyak basa-basi Itachi pun menancabkan giginya pada kulit leher Kyuubi, hingga membuat sang Uzumaki mendesis kesakitan.

Berawal dari saling kejar, tendang, hingga gigit-menggigit. Kyuubi dan Itachi tidaklah ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka berdua saling menghajar kulit leher yang dikenai oleh gigi mereka. Secara berangsur-angsur napas mereka mulai memburu. Desahan pelahan berasal dari Kyuubi, maupun Itachi dapat didengar oleh masing-masing telinga mereka. Hembusan napas panas dari lawan mereka dapat mereka rasakan dikulit leher mereka seiring dengan hisapan dan gigitan kesakitan yang tidaklah beraturan, hingga malam dingin pun berubah menjadi suatu aura panas di antara dua insan gila yang sedang bergelantungan ini.

Itachi dan Kyuubi terus merusak kulit leher mereka, hingga beberapa titik darah mulai tercipta di kerah baju mereka. Ya, mereka terus membuktikan siapa yang paling terkuat sampai pada saatnya Kyuubi mendengar suatu suara berasal dari atas balkon sana. Lalu, Kyuubi pun berhenti menyerang Itachi. Membiarkan Uchiha sulung menyerangnya, hingga Itachi berhenti menyerang karena kepasifan lawannya.

"…," mata _Onyx_ Itachi memandang Kyuubi yang sedang menatap ke atas. Di bibirnya masih terdapat sisa darah akibat menghisap darah lawannya sendiri seperti vampire.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi kembali. Ia memandang Itachi dengan sangat tajam, dan senyuman setan di bibirnya. "Bercumbu~" gumamnya, nggak jelas.

"…," Uchiha sulung mematung. Tidak mau banyak tingkah untuk menghadapi Kyuubi karena dia malas berurusan dengan mantan sahabatnya.

Senyuman Kyuubi semakin lebar. "Kau mencumbuku di malam minggu ini..," katanya, seperti orang gila. Itachi sweatdrop. "Bye little kitten~" gumam Kyuubi. Ia pun mulai naik ke atas dengan bantuan tubuh Uchiha sulung yang hanya terdiam, membiarkan Kyuubi berbuat seenaknya.

Dan?

"Sampah..," gumam Itachi ketika Kyuubi sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Iapun memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat nista ini melalui jalan yang dilalui oleh pemuda yang ditolongnya beberapa belas menit lalu.

.

.

Benar.

Dugaan Kyuubi benar, jika Shisui kini berada di atas balkon—melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti mencari sesuatu. Shisui yang melihat kemunculan Kyuubi dari tembok terujung balkon membelalakan matanya. Ia memandang tubuh Kyuubi yang tampak sangat berkeringat dengan sangat terkejut. Astaga! Kenapa bisa Kyuubi muncul dari tempat seperti itu? Apakah Kyuubi terjatuh? Shisui menelan ludahnya. Berharap wakilnya baik-baik saja.

Shisui menghampiri Kyuubi. Ia hendak membantu Kyuubi yang sedang kepayahan, duduk di atas lantai balkon dengan kedua tangan bertopang pada lantai di belakang tubuhnya sembari menarik napas, ketika dirinya berhasil naik ke atas balkon tersebut. "Siapa orang di bawah sana, Kyuubi?" tanya Shisui—mencurigai sesuatu dari temannya. "Kau berkelahi dengan dia?" tanyanya—beruntun. Ia akan menghampiri tempat Kyuubi muncul, ketika sang Uzumaki menarik kain celananya.

Shisui berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Ia memandang ke bawah. Memandang Kyuubi.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa..," jawab Kyuubi tenang, mencegah Shisui untuk terus maju ke depan.

Shisui memandang ke arah depan sebelum kembali memandang Kyuubi. Ragu. "Aku tadi mendengar kau berbicara dengan seseorang..," katanya, ngotot.

Shisui ngotot, membuat aura berang kembali muncul di dalam diri Kyuubi. Tatapan kelelahannya tiba-tiba menjadi tajam, sadis, dan tanpa ampun kembali. "Kau meragukanku Shisui?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan dan berbahaya. "Aku tidak suka diragukan…. ketua?" bisik Kyuubi, ketika mata merah kehijau-hijauannya berkilat sangat tajam.

Melihat _mood_ Kyuubi yang menjadi buruk, Shisui memutuskan untuk berhenti bertindak konyol, dan membiarkan Kyuubi bertindak semaunya, walaupun masih banyak kecurigaan mengenai malam ini di dalam benak sang Uchiha.

.

Cukup.

Setelah rasa lelahnya menghilang, Kyuubi pun memutuskan untuk berdiri. Ia melepaskan jasnya sembari berjalan ke arah ujung balkon, ketika Shisui hanya terdiam di tempat. Lalu, Kyuubi pun mulai mengibar-ngibarkan jasnya dari arah ujung balkon. Pertanda team putih memenangkan pertarungan dengan mutlak atau sepenuhnya di saat ketua team hitam terduduk, dan hanya bisa melihat aksi dari wakil ketua team putih dari arah pintu balkon karena dirinya terluka akibat terjatuh berguling-guling secara tidak sengaja di saat berkelahi dengan Shisui.

Game won by: White team!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Tidak berdaya.

Dari sudut bibir sang Uzumaki mengalir cairan merah—kental. Tubuhnya terasa remuk, terhempas ke arah pepohonan secara beruntun. Ia hanya bisa terduduk sambil bersandar di bawah pohon besar, ketika penampilannya sangat kacau-balau. Damn it! DAMN IT! Ia sedikit terbatuk-batuk, tidak tahan dengan dadanya yang terasa nyeri akibat pukulan, tendangan, dan sikuan dari lawannya. Ke—kenapa tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakan? Kenapa dia dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan seperti ini? Naruto menundukan kepalanya, di saat rasa sakit menghantam seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berusaha bangkit untuk melawan kembali, tetapi kedua level atas team hitam sangat jauh kekuatannya dibandingkan dirinya.

Dengan tatapan dingin Sai memandang Naruto. Setelah itu, dia menghampus darah di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. "Bawa anak pembangkang itu!" perintah Sai kepada anak buahnya yang sejak tadi terdiam, tidak melawan Naruto, Kimimaro.

Kimimaro menganggukan kepalanya, mengikuti perintah wakil ketua asrama hitam. Ia segera berjalan ke arah Uchiha bungsu yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan, dan rasa letih di seluruh tubuhnya. Kimimaro pun menaruh tubuh Sasuke di pundaknya, memangku Sasuke layaknya karung beras. Ia langsung membawa Sasuke, dan menghilang dari pandangan kedua level atas asrama hitam tanpa banyak bicara.

Setelah merasakan keberadaan Kimimaro sudah tidak ada di sekitarnya, Sai pun berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi jongkok, ketika sudah berada di hadapan sang Uzumaki, dengan sebelah lutut menempel pada tanah. Secara kasar Sai pun memegang pipi Naruto. Ia mendongakan kepala sang Uzumaki agar Naruto bisa memandang dirinya.

Tidak terintimidasi. Walaupun tubuh Naruto sudah babak-belur, sorot matanya masih bisa memperlihatkan kebencian. Ia memandang Sai dengan sangat dingin—menantang di dalam diamnya.

Sai tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah babak-belur di depannya. Ia menyampingkan wajah Naruto agar bisa dengan mudah membisikan 'sesuatu' di telinga sang Uzumaki. Sai pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Naruto. "Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana orang lemah sepertimu dan teman-temanmu akan bertahan di dalam Chukyo Gakuen?" bisik Sai—memprovokasi. Naruto dapat merasakan senyuman tipis tersirat dari bibir Sai melalui suara wakil ketua asrama hitam itu sendiri. "Jangan bermimpi bisa merubah suatu sistem yang sudah ada sejak kau belum lahir sekalipun," kata Sai, secara langsung bisa membaca pikiran Naruto mengenai sistem di Chukyo Gakuen.

Setelah itu, Sai pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pipi Naruto. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri, hendak meninggalkan sang Uzumaki. "Ayo, Dei!" ajak Sai sebelum memandang Naruto selintas, dan pergi begitu saja—tanpa mempedulikan sang Uzumaki yang masih terkapar di dalam hutan dengan diikuti rekannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sembari menelusuri tangga—yang sempat Uchiha sulung naiki tadi—Itachi memandang ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Jendela besar yang menempel pada tembok, dan melukiskan pemandangan di luar gedung. Terang. Uchiha sulung menghentikan langkah kakinya untuk memandang langit berbintang yang sangat terang. Secara perlahan, dia melepaskan masker daun yang sejak tadi menutupi mulutnya. Matanya semakin lama semakin nanar untuk menatap pemandangan di luar sana. Ia menatap langit terang melukiskan keagungan cahaya bulan, ketika secara perlahan keagungan tersebut tertutup oleh kepulan awan yang bergerak—mengikuti aturan angin.

_Apa aku selemah itu?_

Batin Itachi sembari menghela napas—berat. Ia tidak bisa fokus, ketika tangannya untuk pertama kalinya—sejak sekian lama—menyentuh sosok pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan mantan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Senpai..," terdengar suara pemuda yang berambut biru tersebut. Pemuda tersebut menatap Itachi dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. "Lihat!" serunya sembari menunjuk ke beberapa anak tangga di bawah sana.

Itachi tersadar dari buaian lamunannya. Ia menatap orang-orang yang sedang terkapar di anak tangga. Orang-orang tersebut tampaknya berasal dari kedua asrama besar yang hendak mengejar Itachi, namun saling bunuh di tengah jalan. Ya, melihat dari bekas luka, dan jasnya… orang-orang tersebut berasal dari dua asrama yang saling pukul, ketika mereka berusaha mencapai tempat tertinggi dari gedung ini. Hahaha. Oke, persaingan di sekolah ini sangatlah merata. Di waktu acara perebutan daerah dimulai, mereka akan langsung bertarung dengan lawan mereka, walaupun itu membuat luka di tubuh mereka.

"Benar katamu..," kata pemuda berambut biru tersebut dengan nada kagum. "Pada saat pulang kita akan aman karena mereka saling bunuh dengan sendirinya untuk mengejar kita..," lanjutnya, di saat Itachi hanya terdiam—tidak berkomentar sama sekali. "Saling berebutan untuk melangkah lebih cepat agar bisa tiba di puncak tertinggi."

Uchiha sulung menghela napas—berat. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari tempat ini..," katanya, dengan nada sangat lelah. "Orang-orang di atas sana pasti akan turun sebentar lagi..," lanjutnya, sebelum dia mulai melangkahkan kaki dengan diikuti bocah yang ditolongnya.

"Senpai..," kata pemuda tersebut. Ia berdiri di samping Itachi, ketika turun menelusuri tangga.

"Hn..," gumam Uchiha sulung—lebih pasif dari biasanya.

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap Itachi lekat-lekat. "Terima kasih..," katanya, dengan nada yang benar-benar sangat berterima kasih. "Terima kasih banyak," seringai tipis tersirat di bibirnya, walau matanya mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang aneh di mata Uchiha sulung.

Itachi melihat sejenak pemuda di sampingnya sebelum menghela napas—berat, dan tersenyum tipis. "Hn..," jawabnya, dan iapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Berburu waktu dengan kemunculan orang-orang yang ada di puncak tertinggi gedung ini.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Lunglai.

Dengan langkah lemas Naruto menelusuri jalan setapak. Otaknya benar-benar sakit. Tubuhnya sangatlah lemas, dan nyeri. Setiap ingatan mengenai Sasuke terus terbesit di dalam ingatannya. Ia lemah. Dia lemah. Ya, dia sangat tidak berdaya ketika di dalam sekolah ini, dan hanya bisa merepotkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya—terlebih Uchiha bungsu. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sasuke? Ya, sahabatnya sedang di dalam masalah karena ulang dirinya. Mata biru Naruto tampak redup. Kakinya semakin terasa lemas, ketika otaknya terus menggemakan nama salah satu sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto…," terdengar seseorang memanggil nama Naruto, dan membuat Naruto memandang orang yang berdiri di depannya, dengan sorot mata penuh kelelahan.

Itachi memandang kaos putih yang dikenakan oleh Uzumaki bungu. Kaos tersebut dihiasi oleh noda berwarna merah. Astaga! Apa itu? Apa itu darah? Dibalik cahaya bulan, Itachi masih bisa melihat cukup jelas keadaan Naruto yang tampaknya sangat kewalahan. Namun, Itachi hanya bisa mematung di tempat, dengan ekspresi terlihat tenang, walaupun rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menyeliputi hatinya. Ia tidak bergerak sampai pada saatnya Naruto menghampiri dirinya, dan mendekat ke arah dirinya.

"Sial…," desah Naruto. Secara tiba-tiba pemuda Uzumaki pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Itachi. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Itachi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat di saat tangannya megenggam pakaian Itachi pada bagian pinggang dengan erat, melepaskan emosi di dalam dirinya. "Sial…," rintih Naruto—tidak berhenti berkomat-kamit. "Sial…," rintihnya lagi—lemah, ketika air mata mulai membasahi pakaian sang Uchiha. "Sistem yang sial…"

Mematung.

Itachi tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa Naruto babak-belur seperti ini? Bukannya seharusnya dia membersihkan gedung putih? Kenapa pada saat Itachi kembali ke tempat kerjanya dan markas, Itachi sama sekali tidak melihat Naruto. Ia hanya melihat teman-teman Naruto di dalam markas sebelum meninggalkan orang yang ditolongnya disana. Astaga! Jangan bilang Naruto telah bertarung dengan anggota team asrama putih. Ya, Itachi menjadi sangat bingung. Ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar mengenai semua hal di sekelilingnya terutama mengenai…

DEG! DEG! DEG!

_Apa ini?_

_Kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan kencang?_

Batin Itachi, tidak dapat mengerti arti detakan cepat pada jantungnya ketika Naruto memeluknya seperti ini. Ia tidak dapat fokus pada perkataan Naruto.

.

_Ada apa denganku?_

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Salah satu gedung…_

_Di kamar teratas…_

"Kau ingin gula lagi?" tawar pemuda berambut merah sambil memegang sebuah pencapit yang terdapat satu block gula di capitan tersebut. Setelah itu, diapun dengan telaten memasukan gula ke dalam secangkir teh di depannya, dan mengaduk teh tersebut dengan sendok kecil sebelum menaruh secangkir teh tersebut dihadapan tamu istimewanya. "Silahkan dinikmati..," kata sang pemilik rambut merah pada tamu tengah malamnya. "Maaf kau menunggu lama, banyak sekali urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"…." si tamu hanya terdiam—seribu bahasa.

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut pun menyantaikan tubuhnya. Ia menyentuh lehernya yang penuh dengan luka akibat gigitan. "Aku terluka..," katanya, dengan tenang. Senyuman tengil masih tersirat di bibirnya. "Apa kissmark, benarkah~?" kata pemuda tersebut dengan ada sing a song atau dipanjang-panjangnya.

"….," si tamu hanya memandang orang di depannya—tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Pemuda berambut merah yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kyuubi menyeringai iblis. Ia mengambil teh di depannya dan mendekatkan cangkir tersebut pada hidungnya hingga dia bisa menikmati aroma teh yang dibuatnya tadi. "Tenang sayang~ aku tidak selingkuh..," gumam Kyuubi, dengan nada sangat tenang. "Aku masih loyal pada orang yang sama," mata Kyuubi yang sempat terpejam karena menikmati aroma teh terbuka—perlahan. "Kau tahu? Malam ini adalah malam minggu terbaik di dalam hidupku. Penuh aroma keringat, dan… darah?"

"…."

Kyuubi menaruh tehnya kembali di atas meja. Ia menatap tamu agungnya. Teman spesialnya. Sahabat satu-satunya. Ia menatap sesuatu berbulu berukuran jauh kecil dari tubuh sang Uzumaki. Kyuubi menatap benda mati berwarna cokelat, dan berbulu lembut yang di dalamnya terdapat busa. Boneka Teddy bear. Kyuubi menatap boneka kesayangannya dengan senyuman iblis, layaknya boneka di depannya itu hidup, dan teman bicara terbaiknya di sepanjang sejarah kehidupan sang Uzumaki.

Kyuubi menatap sengit boneka yang dinamakannya. Teddy. Ia menatap dengan sangat serius boneka tersebut sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Teddy, kau akan berjanji bukan akan terus menyimpan hubungan gelap kita? Kau akan memastikan tidak ada yang tahu keberadaanmu di dalam kamarku ini?" tanya Kyuubi—berlebihan. "Astaga! Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita dipenuhi dengan gosip, dan membuatku atau dirimu ditertawakan..," kata Kyuubi sebelum kembali melanjutkan obrolan 'penting' nya dengan sang boneka. "

.

.

Oh.

Dia sedang main boneka-bonekaan.

Bermain dengan mainan rahasianya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Gelap dan sunyi.

Semua beban seperti berada di dalam tubuh Uchiha bungsu. Rasa sakit pada seluruh tulang di dalam tubuhnya menusuk hingga mencapai titik terluar kulit. Menyakitkan, dan mengerikan. Ia tidak dapat membuka matanya. Kedua bola mata onyx-nya seperti terkunci rapat, tidak diharapkan bisa dibuka kembali. Astaga! Apa yang terjadi? Sebenarnya, ini dimana? Kenapa disini tercium bau lembab? Sasuke membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia berharap bisa melihat sesuatu dari bola matanya yang sudah tidak jelas untuk melihat karena kelelahan. Namun, gelap. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa dilihat. Oleh karena itu Sasuke pun secara perlahan mulai menutup kembali matanya.

BYUUURRRRR!

Seseorang menyiram seember air dingin ke arah tubuh Sasuke.

Dengan sigap Sasuke langsung membuka matanya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai menggigil karena disiram oleh cairan es. Selain itu, luka-luka akibat pertarungan mulai terasa nyeri, dan tulang-tulang, beserta ototnya yang terasa letih nan mengalami cedera akibat kelelahan semakin terasa membatu—sulit untuk digerakan dan dirasakan keberadaannya, hingga sebentar lagi Sasuke yakin jika beberapa dibagian tubuhnya akan mengalami keram.

Baru saja membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya dari lampu sorot menyinari mata Uchiha bungsu secara langsung, hingga mata Sasuke seperti buta untuk sesaat.

Penyiksaan untuk Uchiha bungsu tidaklah sampai disitu. Bagian belakang rambut raven-nya tiba-tiba dijambak oleh seseorang, ketika dia baru sadar jika tangannya diikat dibelakang sebuah kursi kayu. "Kau pikir hanya karena kerabatmu orang berpengaruh di sekolah ini kau bisa seenaknya..," sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar suara. Ia belum bisa terlalu fokus dengan keadaan di sekitarnya karena tubuhnya masihlah terasa nyeri, sehingga tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang kini menyiksanya. "Jangan bercanda!" jambakan rambut pada Uchiha sulung semakin keras.

"Shhhh…," desis Sasuke di saat rambutnya ditarik ke belakang.

Melakukan desisan kesakitan, membuat orang yang menjambaknya tertawa—maniak. Sasuke pun membuka matanya secara perlahan, hendak melihat siapa orang yang menyiksanya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk menyaksikan wajah orang yang berdiri di dekat dirinya, ketika matanya secara samar-samar melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam, dengan kulit putih pucat-pasi tersenyum ke arah dirinya, walaupun Sasuke sedang di dalam keadaan kesakitan. Ya, orang yang kini sedang menyiksa Sasuke memang benar-benar tidak ada ampun untuk membuat Uchiha bungsu merasakan nyeri dibagian kepala, maupun sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hukuman adalah hukuman..," desah Sai yang merupakan sosok wakil ketua dari asrama hitam. "Anak nakal harus dididik..," lanjutnya, dengan nada sangat lembut.

_Dan.._

_Harus didoktrin.._

Lanjut Sai di dalam hatinya—sadis.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

Pertanyaan: Kapan ada romance-nya?

Jawab: Tenang guys. Ini akan banyak romance. Jadi, nggak usah takut karena Taz masih sadar kalau mencantumkan romance di genre fic ini /b

Pertanyaan: Apakah akan ada rape?

Jawab: Hahaha. Fic Taz mana bisa ada rape #muna# Fic ringan Taz aja bisa ada rape apalagi fic berat gini? #smirk

Pertanyaan: Pe—gadis itu adalah Konan?

Jawab: Siapa lagi? O.o

Pertanyaan: Anggota Itachi nambah? Kenapa ada perempuan di asrama cowok?

Jawab: Iya nambah. Untuk kenapa ada perempuan di asrama cowok panjang ceritanya ==a

Pertanyaan: Masalah humor akan terus berlangsung?

Jawab: Guys.. fic Taz akan ada humor dan tegang kalau udah fic-nya kayak gini. Fic ini akan terus meningkat ketegangannya, jadi siapin jantungnya. Zzzzz… #apabanget

Pertanyaan: Itachi manusia tahan banting?

Jawab: Iya banget. Bahkan sampai digantung juga masih tahan #diamaterasu# ga tahan bantingnya kalau lawan Sasuke aja. .b

Suka? Tidak suka? Silahkan review!  
Thx.


	9. Chapter 9

Tubuh Sasuke basah kuyup, wajahnya babak belur, ketika tubuhnya yang lemas diseret oleh dua orang. Penderitaan selama beberapa hari ini tidak kunjung berakhir. Beberapa kali kepala Sasuke dimasukan ke dalam bak air berisi air. Ia terpaksa harus menahan napas jika tidak ingin air yang berada di dalam bak masuk ke dalam mulut, hidung, atau telinganya. Namun, sehebat-hebatnya Uchiha bungsu menahan napas, tetap saja ada air yang masuk melewati telinga, maupun hidungnya. Selain itu, jambakan pada rambutnya sungguh menyakitkan, ketika tangannya diikat kuat oleh tali. Luka-luka yang terdapat pada wajahnya perih terkena air.

Menyakitkan.

Setelah tubuhnya mengalami keadaan basah kuyup Sasuke akan dibawa ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap—tidak ada cahaya barang sedikit pun kecuali pintu, dan seseorang masuk untuk melihat keadaannya. Ia akan diberi makanan sebelum makanan tersebut diambil, dan kesendirian kembali menyeliputi dirinya. Ya, di saat kesendirian merasuki dirinya disitulah lantunan musik klasik mulai diperdengarkan. Ia hanya bisa mendengar musik klasik, klasik, dan klasik. Tidak ada yang lain.

Di saat-saat tertentu, ketika tubuhnya sudah di ambang rasa ngantuk seseorang akan mematikan musik klasik, membukakan pintu, dan masuk mendekati dirinya. Orang tersebut akan berjalan mendekati dirinya, ketika mata Sasuke sulit untuk dibuka karena rasa sakit dan ngantuk berlebihan. Orang tersebut akan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga, dan bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar jelas pun mulai merasuk ke dalam pikiran bawah sadar Sasuke. Setiap bisakan tersebut berbaur dengan pikiran Sasuke. Menjadi satu dan secara berangsur-angsur terus merasuk ke dalam otaknya.

_Brainwash._

Itulah yang terjadi pada diri Uchiha bungsu.

_Kau merasakannya, bukan?_

_Kau merasakan rasa sakit, dan penderitaan ini?_

_Kau menyayanginya bukan?_

_Ya… jika kau perhatian padanya, tentu kau tidak ingin dia mengalami nasib seperti ini?_

_Demi dirinya…_

_Demi keselamatannya di Chukyo Gakuen.._

_Sebaiknya, kau mulai belajar untuk menjauhi dirinya…_

_Belajar menjaga jarak demi dirinya…_

_Semua ini demi Naruto Uzumaki…_

Pikiran Sasuke terus memutar kata-kata tersebut. Matanya menatap kosong, di saat ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Kosong. Tidak ada kata lain yang merasuki alam bawah sadarnya, selain bisikan-bisikan tersebut. Layaknya para tentara Nazi, ia hanya bisa menerima kata-kata tersebut dengan sangat mudah, ketika baginya melindungi Naruto adalah nomor satu, dan ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi sahabatnya tersebut—termasuk dengan cara mengikuti setiap bisikan orang di ruangan kosong tersebut.

"Naruto…," bisik Sasuke sebelum memejamkan matanya—tenggelam ke dalam alam mimpi buruknya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Cklek.

Sai menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Sai, kau jangan keterlaluan mau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah saudaraku dan Shisui…," kata Obito. Ia berdiri di samping pintu, punggung bersandar pada tembok, ketika tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Matanya menatap pemuda yang baru saja menutup pintu dengan tajam.

Sai tersenyum manis, menanggapi perkataan Obito. "Obito senpai, aku tidaklah melukai dirinya..," ralat Sai—anak kelas dua Chukyo Gakuen, "aku hanya memberi sentuhan kecil pada anak tersebut..," lanjutnya, ketika Obito mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sentuhan manis layaknya seorang Hitler..," senyum Sai melebar. Matanya tertutup—tampak tenang.

Obito tahu pasti yang dilakukan Sai pada Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit sangat pucat tersebut sedang mencoba untuk mencuci otak sepupunya. Sasuke akan dimasukan ke dalam ruang tertutup dan diperdengarkan musik klasik. Setelah itu, sesekali dia akan disiram dengan air atau kepalanya dimasukan ke dalam bak berisi air. Di saat rasa dingin menghampiri Sasuke, pemuda tersebut akan diberi makan, dan jika tidak ingin makan maka akan dipaksa makan walaupun hanya beberapa suap. Lalu, setelah semua penderitaan di atas dilalui, Sasuke akan dikurung kembali di dalam ruang tertutup sambil diperdengarkan musik klasik, ketika sesekali Sai akan masuk dan mulai menyelipkan hal-hal 'busuk' di tengah-tengah prinsip yang dimiliki Sasuke.

Sai sangat tahu prinsip Sasuke. Melindungi Naruto adalah prioritas utamanya. Apapun akan Sasuke lakukan untuk melindungi pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Dengan kehebatannya dalam berkata-kata Sai memanfaatkan prinsip Sasuke tersebut. Ia membuat prioritas Sasuke untuk melindungi Naruto secara membabi-buta menjadi senjatanya. Alhasil, tentu saja keadaan fisik, pikiran, mental Sasuke yang sudah diserang secara habis-habisan dan lemah sangat mudah untuk terhasut. Setiap perkataan Sai akan merasuk ke dalam pikiran Sasuke yang kosong dan mudah sekali diselipkan oleh hal-hal 'busuk' asalkan Sai tidak mendoktrin Sasuke secara berlawanan dengan prinsip Sasuke, dan hanya memasukan hal-hal yang sedikit melenceng pada prinsip Sasuke.

Ya, cara yang dilakukan Jerman pada tentaranya, dan pendoktrinan para pemimpin asosiasi untuk para anggota CIA maupun anggota teroris yang sedang dipraktekan Sai pada Sasuke sangat Obito ketahui. Ya, Obito pun tahu, semakin Sasuke melemah mentalnya, dan rasa sayangnya pada Naruto semakin kuat, maka sentilan-sentilan kecil yang melenceng pada prinsip Sasuke akan semakin mudah untuk merasuk ke dalam pikiran bawah sadar Sasuke.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke, aku tidak akan segan-segan akan membuat perhitungan denganmu..," kata Obito. Walaupun Sasuke tidaklah terlalu dekat dengan dirinya, tetapi dia tidak bisa membuat seorang Uchiha mati konyol di tangan seorang Sai.

Mata Sai yang sempat tertutup—terbuka, memperlihatkan ketajamannya. Walaupun tersenyum, ekspresi serius tersirat di wajahnya. "Tenang saja Obito-senpai..," kata Sai dengan nada pelan. "Daripada membunuhnya, lebih baik jika kita menjadikannya sebuah senjata untuk memperkuat team kita, bukan?" Sai tertawa kecil. "Bukankah sangat menarik jika di saat team putih memiliki Kyuubi Uzumaki, kita mempunyai Sasuke Uchiha?"

Mata Obito terbelalak.

Sai tersenyum. Ia menganggukan kepalanya—pelan. "Permisi, Obito-senpai!" pamitnya, meninggalkan Obito di dalam keterkejutannya.

.

.

_"Tunggu Sai..," seru Kakashi—memanggil Sai. "Jangan lupa untuk memperhatikan orang itu…," Kakashi tersenyum iblis. "Usahakan dia jauh dari Naruto...," kata Kakashi pada anak didiknya sebelum Sai terdiam sejenak, dan menganggukan kepalanya—mengerti siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Kakashi (Crimson ties behind the Scene chapter 8). _

_Ini adalah rencana sangat sempurna…_

_Dan.._

_Keuntungan berlipat ganda…_

_Seiring aku menjalankan tugas dari Kepala Sekolah untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari Uchiha Sasuke.._

_Akupun bisa memperkuat Team-ku dengan cara memanfaatkan Sasuke.._

Batin Sai—iblis. Tidak peduli Obito akan menentangnya, ketika Kakashi berada dipihaknya, dan dia tetap berada di jalan yang diinginkan oleh Kakashi, maka Sai tidak akan pernah merasa takut untuk bertindak apapun.

* * *

**Crimson Ties Behind the Scene**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, dan pairing-pairing lainnya menyusul. **

**Warn: Penuh flashback (sesuai judul), OOC, miss typo, kekerasan dll**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Fic ini bertujuan bukan untuk dikomersialkan.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sasuke, dimana kamu?  
**

* * *

_Markas Asrama Merah…_

_Bekas lapangan indoor bulu tangkis…_

_"Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana orang lemah sepertimu dan teman-temanmu akan bertahan di dalam Chukyo Gakuen?" bisik Sai—memprovokasi. Naruto dapat merasakan senyuman tipis tersirat dari bibir Sai melalui suara wakil ketua asrama hitam itu sendiri. "Jangan bermimpi bisa merubah suatu sistem yang sudah ada sejak kau belum lahir sekalipun," kata Sai, secara langsung bisa membaca pikiran Naruto mengenai sistem di Chukyo Gakuen (Crimson Ties Behind The Scene Chapter 8)._

Sasuke.

Asrama.

Sahabat.

Kekuatan.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada tas ransel berisi buku-buku pakaian yang menjadi bantalan tidurnya. Kepalanya sakit di saat perkataan Wakil Ketua dari asrama hitam terus terniang di otaknya. Sial. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ketika Sasuke sedang di dalam keadaan bahaya. Bahkan, sampai sekarang Naruto tidak tahu keberadaan Sasuke karena semenjak beberapa hari ini Uchiha bungsu tidaklah masuk sekolah. Bagaimana ini? Apayang harus dia lakukan? Kenapa dia sangat lemah? Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan seperti itu? DIA SUDAH BERTARUNG DENGAN SERIUS! Naruto menggeram pelan. Merasa dirinya begitu lemah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ketika giginya bergetak—menahan emosi.

Nagato baru saja tiba dari acara mandi paginya di salah satu kamar mandi yang jarang dipakai oleh kedua asrama besar (asrama putih dan hitam). Ia melihat Naruto yang masih berleha-leha, ketika anggota asrama merah lainnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ha—ah, Nagato mengetahui semua kejadian yang dialami Naruto bersama Sasuke dari mulut Uzumaki sendiri. Ia mengingat jika Naruto berkata dengan lemah 'Sasuke diambil oleh dua orang kuat dari asrama hitam' ketika wajah Naruto sendiri sangat murung—sedih. Bukan Nagato saja yang diceritakan, tetapi semua anggota asrama merah yang sedang berkumpul di markas pada saat itu. Sedangkan Itachi hanya memandang Naruto tanpa ekspresi, walaupun sorot matanya terlihat sangat cemas.

Nagato berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia jongkok di sebelah Naruto, dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang Uzumaki. "Naruto, ayo kita siap-siap untuk ke kelas..," ajak Nagato. Tidak ingin temannya memprioritaskan belajar jadi nomor sekian, ketika mereka sudah jauh-jauh datang ke Chukyo Gakuen hanya untuk bersekolah.

Naruto menggeram. "Kalian duluan saja..," gumam Naruto. Ia masih membenamkan wajahnya pada tas.

"Naruto..," lirih Nagato, masih mencoba mengajak sahabatnya untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke kelas.

Tidak berhasil.

Naruto tetap pada posisi semulanya. Membenamkan wajah pada tas, dengan tingkah malas.

Nagato menghela napas—berat. Ia memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada rekan-rekan seasrama lainnya supaya membujuk Naruto agar sang Uzumaki mau masuk kelas. Alhasil, Nagato melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia melihat ke arah teman-teman senasibnya yang sedang sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. Sasori yang sedang memasukan alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tas, Itachi yang tidak ada di tempat, dan tampaknya masih sibuk mandi karena dia datang ke kamar mandi, ketika Nagato sudah selesai mandi, mhm.. lalu.. seorang anggota baru yang dibawa oleh Uchiha sulung.

Yahiko.

Nagato mengingat nama pemuda berambut biru yang wajahnya terkesan sangat bishonen. Pemuda yang dibawa oleh Itachi dari medan perang dikala malam itu. Pemuda yang selalu bertengkar dengan Sasori, Naruto, dan Nagato semenjak mereka pertama kali beradu mata atau sebelum mengenal asrama merah sekalipun. Ha—ah, pemuda yang aneh. Selain itu, tubuh Yahiko sangatlah kecil dibandingkan cowok-cowok seumurannya. Tetapi, ya sudahlah! Itu bukan urusan Nagato. Hm… yang jadi masalah adalah Yahiko sangat misterius, dan terkesan menghindari masalah yang berhubungan dengan dirinya, walaupun masih bisa dibilang… bawel?

Nagato yang sejak tadi memandangi pemuda berambut biru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia heran dengan tingkah Yahiko yang sejak tadi mengangkat-angkat hape-nya ke atas seperti mencari sesuatu dari dalam hape tersebut. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Nagato—pingin tahu.

Anggota terbaru asrama merah terdiam sesaat. Setiap teguran dari anggota asramanya membuat dirinya was-was. Begini jika mempunyai salah. Dia yang notabene bernama Konan telah menutup jati dirinya. Ia memperkenalkan diri pada orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan nama Yahiko. Bahkan, pada ketua asrama pun dia tidak mengatakan hal sebenarnya jika dia adalah seorang wanita yang menyamar menjadi seorang pria, dan memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen yang merupakan sekolah untuk para pria. Ha—ah, untung saja ketua asrama team merah tidak banyak bertanya, walaupun Konan curiga jika Itachi Uchiha mengetahui dia adalah seorang wanita. Tetapi, entahlah! Itachi lebih penuh teka-teki daripada Konan sendiri. Itachi tidak pernah berkomentar macam-macam mengenai sesuatu, dan lebih banyak diam. Bahkan, Itachi membawa Konan ke dalam pergaulan asrama merah tanpa banyak bertanya kecuali bertanya 'apakah kau siap masuk ke dalam asramaku?' dan tentu saja Konan tanpa ragu-ragu menjawab 'siap' karena… KALAU NGGAK KE ASRAMA MERAH DIA MAU KEMANA LAGI?!

Ha—ah, selain itu, Yahiko tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kepergiannya dari asrama putih tidak pernah dibahas oleh kedua asrama besar tersebut. Layaknya, Sasori, kepergian dirinya seolah-olah dianggap wajar dan seperti dikendalikan oleh seseorang agar tidak terlalu dibesar-besarkan.

Ehem!

Kembali ke cerita.

Sekarang ini Konan atau Yahiko sedang mengalami hal yang sangat menyebalkan. Selama beberapa hari ini, semenjak Konan menginjakan kaki di asrama merah dia tidak dapat menggunakan hape-nya untuk internet, Bluetooth, bahkan menelepon bagian SOS. Astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan sinyal di sekolah ini? Tidak ada satupun tempat untuk akses keluar sekolah dengan menggunakan internet, sms, atau fiture-fiture komunikasi yang berada di dalam hape, komputer, pad, laptop, atau notebook. _Shit!_ Firasat Konan mengatakan ini ada yang tidak benar. Masa, sih, sekolah menggunakan jammer?

"Aku sedang mencari sinyal hape..," jawab Konan—ketus. Tangannya masih sibuk mengangkat hape ke atas.

Nagato memutar kedua bola matanya. "Chk," decak Nagato—sebal karena Konan begitu ketus. Ia akan membujuk Naruto kembali ketika terdengar bel sepeda dari arah luar markas.

Kring… Kring…

Terdegar bunyi bel sepeda.

Nagato, Sasori, dan Konan saling pandang. Eh, siapa yang menggunakan sepeda, dan berkunjung ke depan asrama mereka? Ketiga orang penghuni asrama merah saling pandang. Wah, jangan-jangan Itachi mendapatkan sepeda, dan membawa sepeda tersebut ke dalam asrama merah. Yes! Seru nih kalau ada sepeda. Para anggota asrama merah bisa bergiliran untuk bermain sepeda daripada tidak ada kerjaan. Hohoho. Asyik~ Nagato, Sasori, Konan penghuni asrama merah nyengir—memperlihatkan gigi mereka, sudah menghayal kemana-mana.

"Bunyi bel sepeda!" teriak Konan, Nagato, dan Sasori bersama-mereka. Mereka bertiga lari secara terburuk-buru menuju ke arah pintu depan markas yang terbuka lebar agar udara segar lebih cepat masuk ke dalam markas. Sedangkan Naruto tidak peduli dengan munculnya suara bel sepeda tersebut.

TAP.. TAP… TAP..

Ketiga bocah dari asrama merah berlari-lari kesenangan menuju ke arah pintu keluar markas.

Lalu?

Krik…

Krik…

Krik…

Suara hening seketika. Wajah ketiga bocah yang tadi semangat menjadi dingin dalam sekejap.

Sasori, Nagato, dan Konan tidak percaya jika dihadapan mereka berdiri seorang laki-laki yang memakai seragam cokelat bergaya militer, ketika tas kain selempang kumel berwarna cokelat tergantung di pundaknya. Laki-laki tersebut memakai sepeda kuno yang terdapat lampu dinamo di depannya, ketika di tangannya terdapat sepucuk surat berwarna putih. Surat apa itu? Siapa orang ini? Kenapa bisa ada orang seperti ini di sekolah? Tanpa berkedip Sasori, Nagato, dan Konan memandang utusan dari asrama team putih.

"Tukang p—pos angkatan 1945?!" seru anak-anak asrama merah—_shock_. Mereka menempelkan kedua tangan mereka pada pipi, ketika mulut mereka menganga lebar. "K—KOK BISA ADA DI SINI?!" tanya mereka—serentak lagi.

Itachi yang baru saja datang dari kamar mandi berjalan ke arah ketiga rekan asramanya. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, ketika matanya menatap tukang pos jadi-jadian tersebut. Itachi sudah mengenakan baju berwarna oranye a la tukang sampah komentar para anggota asrama hitam dan putih, jika melihat Itachi berdandan seperti ini.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Itachi pada laki-laki yang berdiri di depan ketiga rekan seasramanya.

Nagato, Sasori, dan Konan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka seperti orang bodoh tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mereka masih terkesima dengan kemunculan makhluk langka bernama tukang pos 'jadul' di dalam sekolah ini.

Melihat kepasifan rekan se-asramanya, Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia memilih untuk menanyakan langsung pada orang asing di depannya. "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Tidak terdengar tertarik pada kemunculan tukang pos tersebut.

"Anda benar dengan Tuan Uchiha Itachi?" tanya tukang pos gadungan tersebut basa-basi banget.

"Iya, benar..," jawab Itachi—tenang.

Tukang pos jadi-jadian tersebut menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang ada di tangannya. "Ini ada kiriman surat untuk anda..," katanya, sembari menyerahkan surat tersebut pada Itachi.

Itachi mengambil surat tersebut, dan membolak-balikan suratnya, mengira-ngira isi surat di dalam amplop tersebut.

"Se—seperti kiriman surat cinta dari prajurit patriot pada kekasihnya yang ada di kampung halaman..," komentar Sasori, dan langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Itachi. Nagato, dan Konan ketawa cekikikan, menambah gondok Itachi.

"Oh, iya, tolong dicap bibir disini..," lanjut tukang pos jadi-jadian tersebut, hendak menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada Itachi yang sedang sibuk memandangi ketiga anak asramanya.

Itachi memandang tukang pos di depannya. "Hah?!" seru Itachi, merasa salah dengar.

_Tadi, tuh, aku disuruh cap bibir atau tanda tangan?_

_Kupingku masaan baru dikorek memakai ilalang kemarin._

_Masa sih masih suka salah dengar?_

Batin Itachi, pertarungan batin secara tiba-tiba.

"Cap bi—

PLOK!

Si tukang pos gadungan menempelkan kertas yang sejak tadi disodorkan pada Itachi ke arah wajah Uchiha sulung, hingga seluruh kertas tersebut menempel tepat wajah Itachi—tidak sopan. Ketiga anggota asrama Itachi _sweatdrop._

"—HMMMMMM?!" Itachi terkejut, ketika ada kertas yang menempel secara spontan ke arah wajahnya. Ini keterlaluan, dan Itachi benar-benar kaget setengah mati atas tindakan orang gila di depannya.

SRETTTT!

Di saat Uchiha sulung berkutat dengan rasa terkejutnya, tukang pos gila tersebut mengambil kertas yang menempel pada wajah Itachi, dan langsung menaiki sepedanya—berniat kabur.

Itachi si ketua selalu ketiban sial yang emosinya meningkat berniat menarik orang yang berlaku tidak sopan pada dirinya. "KURANG AJAR!" teriak Itachi. Ia akan membogem si tukang pos dadakan yang ketakutan sambil berteriak 'ampun, ampun, ampun', ketika ketiga anak asramanya langsung menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menghajar tukang pos gadungan tersebut.

"BUCHO, KALEM, BUCHO! KALEM!" teriak Nagato, Sasori, dan Konan, menahan tubuh Itachi. "Biarkan saja dia! Lebih baik kita lihat dulu saja isi surat tersebut. Kita tidak ada waktu untuk ribut karena sebentar lagi masuk sekolah...," kata Nagato, Sasori, dan Konan. Tukang pos langsung kabur—kesempatan. Sedangkan Itachi terus memberontak, ingin menghajar tukang pos tidak sopan tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Tukang pos gila sudah menghilang, Itachi sedikit tenang.

Ketiga rekan Itachi melepaskan tubuh Itachi, ketika ketua mereka sudah tenang.

Itachi menghela napas. Fokusnya pada tukang pos sialan tersebut sedikit hilang. Ia kini fokus pada surat di tangannya. Itachi merobek surat tersebut dari arah pinggir dengan wajah masam atau masih tersisa emosi. Ia mengambil kertas yang terdapat dari dalam amplop berwarna putih tersebut, ketika anak-anak asramanya curi-curi pandang dari balik punggungnya, ingin tahu banget apa isi surat di tangan Uchiha sulung. Itachi membuka lipatan kertas tersebut, dan membacanya.

_Heh, Itachi Uchiha!_

_Babu terbaik di antara yang terbaik.._

Itachi tidak mengerti itu pujian atau hinaan.

_Bereskan kamarku malam ini. _

_Wakil ketua asrama putih. _

Itachi membaca surat singkat—padat tersebut.

"Chk, chk, chk..," decak Nagato. Ia tersenyum setan. Wajahnya berekspresi usil banget. "Bucho disewa oleh presiden~" kata Nagato dengan nada _sing a song_.

Itachi memandang Nagato. Di—disewa? Itachi disewa oleh Kyuubi? Oh, shit! DIA BUKANLAH GIGOLO! Ng… namun.. jadi, malam ini dia harus ke kamar pemuda setan itu? Ya, memang semenjak kelas dua, Itachi selalu membereskan kamar Kyuubi. Ia bahkan sudah seperti pelayan pribadi Kyuubi setiap malam-malam tertentu. Tetapi, tidak menyangka disaat dia memiliki anak buah, dia pun harus tetap menjadi pesuruh Kyuubi. Ha—ah, melihat hanya nama dia yang dituju, pasti Kyuubi tidak ingin jika anggota team merah lainnya yang membereskan kamarnya. Aissshhhhh! Dia paling malas membereskan kamar Kyuubi yang selalu berantakan. Namun, kenapa dia mesti takut, sih? Kyuubi kan tidak pernah ngomong atau melakukan apapun ketika dirinya membereskan kamar sang Uzumaki. So? Ya, seperti dulu. Dia tidak usah pedulikan Kyuubi, dan bereskan saja kamar Uzumaki, lalu pulang, deh!

"Pffffttt…," dengus Sasori, dan Konan—menahan tawa. Mereka tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Itachi yang begitu _shock_, sebal, jijik atas perkataan Nagato.

Itachi memandang sinis ketiga anggota asramanya. "Apa maksud tawa kalian?!" serunya. Ia memandang satu per satu anggota asramanya, ketika lagaknya benar-benar salah tingkah. "Kalian jangan mikir macam-macam, ya!" serunya lagi. Itachi dengan gerakan kikuk melangkahkan kaki ke dalam markas.

Ketiga anak buahnya yang ada di depan pintu semakin ingin tertawa ketika melihat tingkah Itachi yang begitu salah tingkah.

.

.

Sebegitu berpengaruhnya Kyuubi pada Itachi sampai Uchiha sulung menjadi kikuk seperti itu?

Chk, chk, chk.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Asrama Putih…_

_Ruang Baca…_

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan baca asrama putih.

"Masuk!" perintah Kyuubi yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca di ruangan tersebut.

Dibandingkan berkumpul dengan rekan-rekan seasramanya ketika makan pagi, Kyuubi lebih suka mengurung diri di dalam ruang baca. Ia bebas melakukan apapun di ruangan tersebut karena pada pagi hari ruang baca tersebut kosong, dan tidak ada satupun yang mengunjungi. Ya, walaupun buku di dalam ruangan baca asrama putih tidak sekomplit perpustakaan, tetapi banyak sekali buku menarik yang berasal dari para anggota asrama, dan disumbangkan ke ruang baca tersebut. Kebanyakan buku yang disumbangkan adalah novel, komik, atau buku-buku ilmu pengetahuan.

Kyuubi yang paling suka diam bersama imajinasinya sendiri duduk di atas sofa. Kedua kakinya dia selonjorkan ke atas meja di depannya. Di pahanya terdapat sebuah buku tebal. Kyuubi belum memakai almamater asramanya. Ia malah mengenakan pakaian a la tentara berwarna cokelat kehijau-hujauan dengan bintang dan lencana disana-sini. Tampak seperti sangat komandan, terlebih untuk pertama kalinya rambut Kyuubi menjadi sangat rapih—memperlihatkan lekuk wajahnya. Tampan. Wanita pasti akan berteriak kegirangan jika melihat gaya mencolok dari Kyuubi Uzumaki.

Laki-laki yang tadi mengetuk pintu membuka pintu ruang baca asrama putih. Laki-laki tersebut rupanya pria yang telah mengunjungi asrama merah. Ia masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berjalan ke arah 'komandan'. Ha—ah, entah kenapa dia menjadi berpakain seperti ini, tetapi Kyuubi memang tidak suka hal biasa. Pemuda tersebut senang melakukan hal-hal aneh, dan tidak masuk akal ketika mengirimkan surat tantangan. Ya, di waktu lalu, Kyuubi bergaya a la Robin Hood, dan menggunakan panah untuk mengirimkan surat. Sekarang ini, pemuda tersebut melakukan cosplay era '45, dan memerintahkan seseorang berlagak menjadi tukang pos pada era tersebut untuk mengirimkan surat perintah pada asrama merah atau lebih tepatnya Itachi.

Kyuubi memang aneh, tetapi bukan Kyuubi jika tidak aneh.

Laki-laki yang diperintahkan Kyuubi untuk mengirimkan surat membungkukan badan—hormat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuubi dari balik buku. Ia memandang pemuda di depannya lekat-lekat.

"Sudah aku berikan komandan..," jawab anak buah Kyuubi. Badannya tegap layaknya tentara. Ia menjawab dengan sangat tegas.

Kyuubi manggut-manggut. "Bagus, bagus…," katanya—senang. Setelah itu, Kyuubi memandang tajam kembali pemuda di depannya. "Lalu, apakah kau telah mendapatkan surat bukti diterimanya surat tersebut?" tanya Kyuubi—excited.

"Sudah komandan..," pemuda tersebut tersenyum—lebar. "Saya meminta cap bibir darinya..," ia menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Kyuubi. "—dan, seperti keinginan Anda, dia sangat kesal atas ketidaksopanan saya..," lanjutnya, dengan nada bangga karena telah mengerjakan tugas dengan baik.

Kyuubi untuk kedua kalinya manggut-manggut. "Bagus-bagus..," pujinya—senang. "Sekarang, sana pergi!" usir Kyuubi—habis manis sepah dibuang banget.

Pesuruh Kyuubi memberikan hormat. "SIAP KOMANDAN!" katanya. Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat—tidak mau membuat Kyuubi yang _mood-nya_ sedang sangat baik menjadi kesal.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian..

Setelah pesuruh Kyuubi menghilang dari balik pintu…

Kyuubi menghempaskan badannya ke kepala sofa. Ia membolak-balikan kertas berjudul 'barang bukti pengiriman' di tangannya. Sebenarnya, kenapa dia melakukan semua ini? Kenapa dia berniat membuat Itachi kesal? Kenapa dia menyuruh orang pagi-pagi untuk membuat Itachi KESAL?! Apa sih tujuannya? Kyuubi menghela napas—berat. Ia menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya, ketika mengingat sesuatu mengenai kertas di tangannya. Senyuman Kyuubi mengembang—mengerikan. Ya, mood-nya semakin naik seiring imajinasi liarnya berkembang. Ia lupa pertanyaan dibenaknya sendiri.

Kyuubi mendekatkan hidungnya pada kertas tersebut.

Endus.

Endus.

Kyuubi mengendus kertas di tangannya pelan-pelan.

Tidak ada aroma apapun.

Kyuubi mendengus kesal. Ternyata dugaannya salah. "Shit, harusnya, kan kalau benar-benar terkena wajah, dan… bibirnya setidaknya ada aroma dia yang menempel..," gumam Kyuubi, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri—sinting, dan tidak masuk akal.

_E—EH?!_

_Tunggu!_

Wajah Kyuubi kembali sengak.

"KENAPA AKU MENJADI SEPERTI INI?!" seru sang Uzumaki—merasa dirinya aneh. "Untuk apa aku mengendus-engus kertas seperti ini?" ia melempar kertas di tangannya, merinding geli membayangkan tingkahnya barusan, dan Kyuubi pun mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Chk, sebaiknya aku segera ke sekolah!" Kyuubi segera beranjak dari atas sofa. Ia tidak mau menjadi gila sendiri di ruangan baca ini.

.

.

Dasar manusia aneh!

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Salah satu gedung…_

_Kelas Naruto…_

Krieeeettt…

Pintu kelas terbuka.

Naruto melirik ke arah pintu, ketika pintu kelas untuk ke sekian kalinya terbuka. Matanya seperti berharap akan sesuatu yang datang dari balik pintu tersebut. Namun, ketika yang membuka pintu bukanlah orang yang dia tuju, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas—berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Ha—ah, dia benar-benar tidak datang. Naruto melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di depan kelas. Chk, padahal sebentar lagi akan masuk sekolah. menempelkan pipinya ke atas meja—membelakangi Nagato—frustasi. Sasuke Uchiha lagi-lagi tidak masuk kelas, dan membuat Naruto lebih khawatir.

Nagato memandang khawatir Naruto sebelum memandang Sasori. Konan duduk di sebelah Naruto sambil memainkan game di PSP, ketika Nagato duduk di atas meja, dan Sasori berdiri di depan Nagato sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Mereka semua memakai seragam oranye. Seragam kebangsaan asrama mereka.

"Jadi, dia tidak masuk kelas lagi?" tanya Nagato, dengan nada pelan-pelan. Tidak ingin suaranya terlalu terdengar jelas oleh Naruto yang sedang galau. Ya, Nagato berbicara pada Sasori karena Konan sejak tadi sibuk bermain game.

Sasori mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ha—ah, kemana dia?" desah Nagato pada dirinya sendiri. Sama halnya seperti Naruto, Nagato pun mulai was-was dengan keadaan Sasuke. Setelah itu, Nagato memandang Naruto. "Naruto..," panggil Nagato pada sahabat kentalnya.

"Hm..," gumam Naruto—tidak bergerak sama sekali.

_Sasu-Teme~_

Naruto menjerit-jerit di dalam hati memanggil sohib kentalnya.

Nagato tersenyum kecut. "Dia pasti baik-baik saja..," kata Nagato, menenangkan Naruto. "Mau bagaimanapun Sasuke bukanlah orang yang lemah..," lanjutnya, ketika Naruto tetap diam—seribu bahasa. "Dia adalah orang yang sangat kuat," bisik Nagato, tidak yakin dengan omongannya sendiri, ketika mengetahui tipikal orang di Chukyo Gakuen yang notabene kuat-kuat.

_Sasu-Teme~_

Jerit dalam hati Naruto lagi—korban dari ketidak kreatifan Author dalam memilih naskah dialog.

.

Nagato menghela napas—berat. Sulit membujuk temannya.

Treng… Treng… Treng…

Bunyi bel masuk a la musik piano terdengar.

Konan beranjak dari atas kursi—cuek. "Aku kembali ke bangku dulu…," ijinnya pada Nagato dan Naruto sang pemilik bangku yang sejak tadi diduduki Konan.

"Aku juga..," kata Sasori—menyusul Konan.

"Hu—um..," gumam Nagato dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

Dan?

Tinggal Naruto yang sedang tidak enak perasaan lah yang berada di dekat Nagato. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut memandang Naruto dari sudut matanya.

_Nggak enaknya duduk sama orang galau tuh…_

_Kayak duduk sendirian…_

Nagato mendengus—sebal.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Di kelas tiga…_

Krieeeettt..

Pintu geser kelas terbuka.

Kyuubi muncul dengan sebuah apel merah di tangannya. Ia belum makan pagi untuk kedua kalinya, jadi dia mengganjal perut dengan memakai buah berwarna merah tersebut sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas. Dengan penuh percaya diri Kyuubi melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas. Tidak peduli tatapan dari seluruh orang-orang di dalam kelas, Kyuubi berlagak dia adalah seorang superstar yang memang pantas untuk dilihat kemanapun dia melangkah.

Kyuubi berhenti di depan kelas. Ia memandang sekeliling. Ha—ah, di saat sedang senang seperti ini, alangkah lebih baik berbagi kesenangan. Kyuubi tersenyum setan. Tampaknya dia menemukan bidikannya sekarang. Kyuubi ingin mengetahui suatu hal dari seseorang di dalam kelas ini. Ia ingin tahu desas-desus yang sejak tadi didengarnya saat perjalanan ke kelas. Selain itu, dia pun ingin tahu tanggapan orang yang paling terdekat dari korban tersebut, Itachi yang diam saja ketika tidak ada kabar dari adiknya.

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Obito yang sedang sibuk duduk di salah satu kursi paling belakang sambil membaca buku. Obito memakai kaca mata, berrkonsentrasi tinggi pada buku yang sedang dibacanya sampai-sampai kedatangan Kyuubi di sampingnya tidak dia sadari.

Anak-anak kelas tiga berlevel rendah sampai berlevel sedang langsung berpura-pura sibuk—tidak mau terlibat masalah dengan Uzumaki yang sedang _ber-mood _senang.

"Wah, wah, wah selama perjalanan ke kelas aku dengar baru saja beberapa minggu masuk sekolah seorang Uchiha sudah membolos?" Kyuubi berbicara di samping Obito tanpa embel-embel. "Chk, chk, kau kemanakan sepupu tersayangmu itu?" sindir Kyuubi—cari masalah.

Obito berhenti membaca buku. Ia memandang Kyuubi.

Itachi yang sudah lebih dulu di kelas dibandingkan Kyuubi mencuri dengar. Sangat jelas sekali jika yang dimaksud Kyuubi adalah Sasuke. Ini adalah kesempatan bagi Itachi untuk mengetahui informasi mengenai Sasuke. Hm… Rupanya siluman licik rubah itu ada gunanya. Itachi berpura-pura melihat jendela di sampingnya, padahal telinga mencuri dengar suara Kyuubi yang begitu keras—tampak disengaja nan mencari masalah.

"Tampaknya akan ada yang menarik sebentar lagi…," komentar Kyuubi. Ia tertawa meledek. "Menyembunyikan, melatih, atau… mendoktrin seseorang untuk dijadikan senjata agar bisa mengalahkan asramaku, hm?" Kyuubi berkata sangat sinis.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, seluruh orang yang di dalam kelasnya menjadi ricuh. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik, membicarakan Ketua Asrama Hitam alias bergosip secara terang-terangan. Semua bertanya-tanya 'apa yang dilakukan asrama hitam pada Sasuke?' Wah, Kyuubi memang paling bisa membut dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan, Itachi pun kini sudah tidak dapat lagi berpura-pura tidak tertarik dengan perkataan Kyuubi. Ia mendengarkan dengan baik setiap perkataan Kyuubi, ketika matanya menatap sang Uzumaki dan Obito dengan tajam. Shisui hanya mendengus—berusaha mengabaikan perkataan Wakil Ketua asramanya yang paling senang mencari masalah.

Kyuubi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Obito yang sedang menatap ke arah depan sembari menahan emosi. Tidak mau memandang wajah Kyuubi.

Kraussss….

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut menggigit apel merah kepunyaannya di dekat telinga Obito—memprovokasi.

"Tampaknya dugaanku, benar~" Kyuubi mendengus, meledek. Keadaan suhu di dalam kelas turun drastis, menjadi lebih tidak nyaman dari sebelumnya.

"Uwoooooo!" seru para pemeran figuran yang ikut nebeng di kelas—nggak banget. Obito makin emosi.

BRAK!

Obito menggebrak meja. Shisui sudah bersiap-siap untuk melerai Kyuubi dan Obito. Sedangkan, Itachi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Namun, keadaan belumlah mencapai adu fisik, sehingga Shisui masih diam di tempat—memantau dengan teliti gerak-gerik sepupunya dan wakil dari asramanya.

Obito menunjuk hidung Kyuubi dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau jangan berbicara sembarangan!" desis Obito—emosi. "Jangan menyebarkan fitnah sembarangan..," lanjutnya, dengan nada sangat sinis. "Asal kau tahu, Sasuke ada di asrama karena sedang tidak enak badan."

Krauuussss…

Kyuubi memakan apel di tangannya. Tidak menanggapi marahnya Obito. Setelah itu, senyuman Kyuubi berubah menjadi senyuman mencemooh. Matanya memandang sang Uchiha sangat menantang seolah-olah mengucapkan 'aku selalu tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Obito'.

Pemuda Uchiha yang sedang emosi menatap Kyuubi. Sialan. Kyuubi memang orang paling bahaya di Chukyo Gakuen. Selain mulutnya pedas, pemuda tersebut selalu bisa menebak segala sesuatunya dengan benar. Kyuubi selalu asal ngomong, tetapi omongannya kenapa selalu tepat sasaran? Obito tidak mungkin mengakui pada dunia jika Sasuke sedang dikurung di dalam ruangan gelap. Ia tidak mungkin mengakui jika omongan Kyuubi benar. Cih, mau dikemanakan harga diri asrama hitam, jika seluruh orang tahu ketua dan wakilnya telah melakukan secara tidak wajar salah satu anggota asrama hitam tersebut. Mereka bisa dibilang asrama keras, dan melakukan segala cara untuk menang dari team asrama putih. Bahkan, mereka pun bisa dicap sebagai asrama yang harus menyiksa salah satu anak buahnya untuk memenangkan pertandingan.

_Ini semua salah Sai!_

Batin Obito—kesal setengah mati.

Daripada terus ditekan oleh pemuda sialan di sampingnya, Obito memilih untuk menghindar. Ia pergi keluar dari bangkunya—hendak ke kamar mandi.

"Obito kau mau kemana?" seru Kyuubi, sok polos. "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menghindari pertanyaanku, bukan?" tanya sang Uzumaki semakin menjadi. Semua orang hanya bisa menahan napas mereka karena tingkah Kyuubi yang selalu menyulut api pertengkaran.

"Kamar mandi..," jawab Obito. Ia terus berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa repot-repot berhenti untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi.

Krieeeettt…

Obito membuka pintu kelas.

Brak!

Dengan kasar Obito menutup pintu, tampak sekali dia sangat kesal pada ulah Kyuubi yang meganggu mood-nya di pagi hari.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Seperti biasa, Kyuubi hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar bisikan orang-orang di sekitarnya atas tingkah menyebalkannya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mayoritas mengatakan dia ini keterlaluan, dan adapun sisanya mengatakan jika dia memang terlahir sebagai setan. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan Kyuubi mengintimidasi Obito tentu merasa perkataan Kyuubi memang tidak pernah dijaga. Tetapi, peduli setan! Kyuubi tidak pernah peduli tanggapan orang-orang di sekitarnya karena dia tidak butuh orang-orang tersebut, dan merekalah yang butuh.

Sejenak Kyuubi mencuri pandang ke arah Itachi yang sedang duduk di bangku kedua paling belakang—dekat jendela. Ia melihat jika Itachi pun memandang dirinya.

Pandang.

Pandang.

Kyuubi dan Itachi saling pandang sebelum sang Uchiha pun memalingkan mukanya—lebih suka memandang pemandangan dari balik jendela daripada melihat setan yang notabene teman sekelasnya, dan Kyuubi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, ketika senyuman setan tersirat kembali di bibirnya. Iapun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan apelnya daripada memikirkan orang lain.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Setelah mendengar ceramah guru selama beberapa jam, akhirnya bel istirahat pun terdengar. Anak-anak asrama merah keluar dari kelas, dan berkumpul di salah satu taman—dekat gedung. Taman tersebut memiliki pepohonan yang besar-besar, dengan rerumputan di sekitarnya. Namun, tempat nyaman ini sangat jarang digunakan oleh anak-anak asrama putih dan hitam pada saat jam istirahat. Anak-anak asrama besar lebih memilih pergi ke kantin untuk makan, atau kembali ke kamar mereka untuk beristirahat sejenak sampai-sampai jam pulang sekolah pun tiba, dan mereka bolos setengah hari.

Merasa taman dekat gedung ini sangat sepi, dan hanya satu atau dua orang yang lalu-lalang, para anggota asrama merah memilih untuk menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat istirahat selama jam istirahat sekolah berlangsung. Tempat ini dijadikan sebagai tempat berebahan atau berbicara banyak hal mengenai sekolah. Ya, terkadang anak-anak kelas satu dari asrama merah pun meminta Itachi untuk mengajari materi yang telah diajarkan guru di kelas—tadi. Namun, untuk sekarang ini berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, daripada membahas pelajaran, mereka lebih memilih mengobrol mengenai Sasuke.

"Malam ini aku minta ijin untuk pergi ke asrama hitam…," kata Naruto, membuka topik pembicaraan. Ia duduk di samping Itachi, ketika Nagato berada di depannya.

Itachi menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum memfokuskan kembali matanya ke arah depan. "Sebaiknya kalian tetaplah di markas dan fokus untuk belajar…," jawab Itachi. Tidak memberi ijin Naruto untuk ke daerah asrama hitam dan bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Itachi. "Aku ingin menemui Sasuke..," kata Naruto. Nadanya meningkat, ketika dia sangat frustasi karena tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain sahabatnya.

"Dia adalah Uchiha, pasti dia akan baik-baik saja..," jawab Itachi, tegas. Konan, Nagato, dan Sasori hanya memandang kedua rekan mereka yang sedang berdebat seperti menonton pertandingan bulu tangkis—melihat Itachi dan Naruto terus saling melempar _argument. _

Perkataan Itachi membuat Naruto skak-mat. Ia tahu jika Sasuke adalah Uchiha, anak dari seorang menteri. Ia tahu jika Sasuke orang yang sangat kuat. Tetapi, rasa cemas datang dari dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, jika dia ingin bertemu Sasuke dan memastikan keadaan Uchiha bungsu baik-baik saja. Namun, untuk bertemu Sasuke saja sangat sulit. Selain Naruto harus mendapatkan ijin dari Itachi agar bisa keluar malam, Naruto pun harus bertemu dengan para anggota asrama hitam yang belum tentu mengijinkannya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ha—ah, kenapa pula hapenya tidak ada sinyal, sehingga Naruto tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke. Selain itu, Naruto pun tidak dapat menggunakan internet untuk memberi kabar atau melihat kabar Sasuke di jejaring sosial.

"Kau itu kakaknya, tetapi kenapa kau tidak ada pedulinya sama sekali?" gumam Naruto. Lebih terdengar untuk dirinya sendiri daripada disampaikan pada Uchiha sulung.

"Di saat mengurus dirimu sendiri saja sulit, kenapa harus mengurus orang lain?" kata Itachi, lagi-lagi dia membalas perkataan Naruto.

Sasori menghela napas. "Hoi, hoi, sudah! Jangan bertengkar!" lerai Sasori. Tidak berharap kedua rekannya akan bertengkar hanya karena masalah perbedaan pendapat.

Naruto menghela napas, menenangkan pikirannya. Ia menurut pada Sasori untuk kali ini.

Itachi memandang Naruto lekat-lekat dari sudut matanya. Sebenarnya iapun cemas mengenai keadaan Sasuke. Bahkan, rasa cemasnya melebihi Naruto sekalipun. Cuman entah kenapa Itachi tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang pernah dikatakan Kyuubi di dalam kelas. Ia tidak dapat memberitahu Naruto jika dia merasa takut karena perkataan Kyuubi. Ha—ah, entah kenapa bisa-bisanya dia memiliki kemauan untuk memikirkan Naruto. Ia tidak mungkin mencelakakan sang Uzumaki dengan cara mengijinkan Naruto berkunjung ke asrama hitam yang notabene orang-orangnya kasar. Oleh karena itu, seiring dengan bersih-bersih kamar Kyuubi, Itachi akan mencoba setidaknya… berbicara dengan Kyuubi mengenai Sasuke dan asrama hitam? Ya, dia akan melupakan masalah pribadinya terlebih dahulu demi Sasuke… atau Naruto? Aissshhhhh! Itachi pusing sendiri. Protektif berlebihan. Itachi lebih mengunggulkan Naruto dibandingkan rekan-rekan asrama lainnya. Apa-apaan ini? Dia seperti memiliki perasaan yang tidak seharusnya tidak ada pada diri Uchiha sulung. Tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta, bukan? Tidak mungkin dia menyukai seseorang yang kemungkinan besar disukai oleh adiknya?

Seiring dengan lamunan, Itachi tersadar jika tangannya hampir mengelus rambut Naruto. Setelah itu, Itachi langsung menyingkirkan tangannya jauh-jauh dari kepala Naruto. "Aku mengembalikan buku dulu..," gumam Itachi. Ia beranjak dari atas rerumputan—langsung pergi tanpa basa-basi.

E—eh?!

Nagato, Sasori, dan Konan hanya bisa saling pandang atas tingkah Itachi yang sama labilnya dengan Naruto.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sasori—bingung.

Konan dan Nagato secara bersamaan mengangkat kedua bahu mereka.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian.._

_Setelah Itachi pergi dari hadapan rekan-rekan seasramanya…_

"Jika kau ingin pergi menemuinya aku akan membantumu. Mau bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah sahabatku..," kata Nagato, ketika Naruto sedang sibuk mengais-ngais tanah dengan kayu seukuran jari—kecil sekali.

Naruto berhenti mengais tanah di bawahnya. Ia memandang Nagato dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

_Na—Nagato mau membantuku?_

Batin Naruto—terharu.

"Iya, iya aku ikut juga!" seru Konan. Jika berurusan dengan bertarung, Konan memang paling semangat.

_Yahiko juga?_

Naruto semakin terharu, jika punya tisu ia pasti akan buang ingus terharunya.

Mendengar perkataan kedua temannya, Sasori bengong seketika. "Hei, kalian tidak berpikir untuk melanggar aturan, 'kan?" serunya, memperingati kedua temannya agar tidak melanggar aturan yang diberikan Itachi.

Nagato dan Konan saling pandang sebelum memandang Sasori. Senyuman setan tersirat di bibir mereka. "Jika kau ingin bersama Bucho kami tidak melarang," kata Nagato, menyindir Sasori—usil.

_Be—bersama Bucho?!_

Batin Sasori—ngeri. Wajahnya memucat seketika.

Sasori merinding ngeri. "Hiiii…seperti aku mau saja membereskan kamar si setan rubah itu," katanya. Ia masih saja bergidik ngeri ketika Nagato dan Konan cekikikan—menahan geli atas komentar Sasori pada Kyuubi.

Mendengar kakaknya dihina ekspresi Naruto masam seketika. Kyuubi memang menyebalkan, tetapi Naruto paling tidak suka orang lain menghina kakaknya. Walaupun Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuubi menjadi menyebalkan seperti itu, tetapi Naruto tahu jika sebenarnya Kyuubi adalah orang baik karena Naruto pernah hidup bersama Kyuubi dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa dihitung memakai jari alias sangat lama.

"Hei, dia itu kakakku! Kau jangan berbicara sembarangan tentangnya!" Naruto memandang sinis Sasori, dan kedua teman lainnya yang sejak tadi mentertawakan kakaknya. Ia benar-benar marah. Tidak bercanda.

Konan berhenti cekikikan. "Sudah.. sudah.. ayo, semangat team merah! Kita akan bertemu Sasuke malam ini..," kata Konan sembari menepuk pundak Naruto. Ia segera mengkondisikan emosi Naruto yang sedang meninggi karena Sasori menghina Kyuubi. Ya, walaupun Konan tidak mengenal Sasuke, ia melakukan semua ini demi Naruto yang notabene sudah menjadi rekan senasibnya.

A—asrama merah?

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan perkataan Konan. "Tunggu! Memangnya sejak kapan asrama babu berubah nama menjadi asrama merah?" tanya Naruto, dengan nada yang sangat menyelidik. Ia sudah cukup lama ingin bertanya mengenai hal ini atau semenjak kedatangan Sasori, tetapi baru sekarang Naruto ingat, dan mempunyai waktu untuk bertanya mengenai hal ini.

Konan memandang Sasori. "Aku sering mendengar dia menamai asrama kita asrama merah..," katanya. Ternyata Konan mengikuti Sasori yang sering mengatai anak-anak asrama terbuang menjadi asrama merah.

Ketiga rekan Sasori memandang Sasori, meminta penjelasan.

E—eh?!

"E—entahlah..," jawab Sasori singkat. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal sejujurnya mengenai kisah Itachi—Kyuubi.

Ketiga rekan asrama Sasori manggut-manggut. Mereka tidak memperdebatkan lebih jauh mengenai nama asrama mereka karena itu tidaklah terlalu penting. Selain itu, fokus mereka pun sudah teralihkan kembali pada hal-hal yang akan mereka lakukan di malam hari ini. Ya, malam ini sudah terlalu pusing untuk dipikirkan kenapa mesti ditambah memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting?

Melihat para anggota asramanya santai, Sasori menghela napas—lega. Untung saja ketiga rekannya tidak memperdebatkan lebih lanjut. Mereka seperti menganggap Sasori hanya ingin memberi nama asrama mereka sesuai warna, dan kebetulan saja warna yang dipilih Sasori adalah merah.

.

.

Ya, selain alasan-alasan di atas kenapa nama asrama tidak diperdebatkan, bagi Konan, Nagato, dan Naruto nama apapun yang diberikan pada asrama mereka tidaklah ada pengaruhnya. Mereka tetap menganggap diri mereka adalah orang-orang terbuang dari Chukyo Gakuen, terlebih Naruto dan Nagato. Mereka hanya orang tertindas yang bisa kapan saja disuruh-suruh jika ingin menghindari masalah.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Perpustakaan pusat di Chukyo Gakuen…._

Makan pagi kebanyakan, dan kekenyangan membuat Kyuubi malas ke kantin. Alhasil, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Sebenarnya ini adalah tempat _favorite_ Kyuubi. Selain, banyak buku yang menarik dan bisa membuat kejenuhan Kyuubi menghilang, perpustakaan pun menjadi tempat Kyuubi untuk lari dari kenyataan dan keramaian. Di dalam perpustakaan semua terasa hening dan damai. Terlebih ketika pada jam istirahat. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berada di dalam perpustakaan kecuali keadaan sangat mendesak (mengerjakan tugas).

Kyuubi menelusuri deretan buku di dalam rak. Dia hanya melihat deretan-deretan buku yang sejajar dengan matanya. Ia terus menelusuri macam-macam jenis buku sampai pada suatu buku yang membuat dia mematung, mengerutkan kening, dan terus membaca judul buku tersebut. Ia membaca judul buku dari bagian samping buku.

"Menjadi gay? Derita lo!" gumam Kyuubi—heran dengan judul buku tidak jelas tersebut. Ia membaca secara jelas judul buku tersebut sembari menyentuh judulnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Bu—buku apa ini? Aneh sekali, tetapi… menarik?" Kyuubi tersenyum usil, dia akan mengambil buku tersebut ketika Kyuubi merasa seseorang berdiri di belakang dirinya.

BRAK!

Kyuubi membalikan badan, dan menempelkan punggungnya pada rak buku.

Sang Uzumaki memandang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda yang memiliki mata onyx, dengan wajah tampak tenang. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Waduh, apa Itachi melihat buku yang akan dia pinjam? Jangan sampai liat, deh! Soalnya kalau lihat kan itu kesannya aneh. Seorang laki-laki tertarik dengan buku gay? Waduh, bisa heboh di Chukyo Gakuen kalau Itachi menyebarkan gosip sembarangan. Kyuubi menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Namun, bukan Kyuubi jika tidak bisa mengkondisikan semuanya. Ia tetap tenang, dan berusaha terlihat sengak.

"Heh, babu! Bisa tidak kau muncul biasa saja? Mengagetkan orang saja…," kata Kyuubi—judes. Pemuda berambut merah itupun mendorong Itachi—kasar, hingga Itachi mundur sejauh beberapa langkah ke belakang. Kyuubi pun segera berjalan menjauhi Uchiha sulung, tidak mau ditanya aneh-aneh oleh Itachi. Ia harus melupakan buku kramat tersebut… untuk sementara waktu?

Itachi memandang Kyuubi dengan ekspresi heran.

_Ada apa sih sama dia?_

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"…," Itachi memandang punggung Kyuubi. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya—tidak mengerti—sebelum fokusnya kembali pada rak di depannya.

_Memangnya buku apa sih yang dia lihat?_

_Sampai segitunya?_

Batin Itachi—tumben penasaran dengan tingkah Kyuubi.

Setelah Kyuubi pergi, Itachi mulai memperhatikan deretan-deretan buku yang sejak tadi dilihat oleh Kyuubi. Dia jadi penasaran karena tingkah Kyuubi menjadi tidak wajar, ketika melihat salah satu buku di rak ini. Buku yang mana, ya, yang tadi kira-kira menarik perhatian Kyuubi? Itachi meneliti satu per satu buku di depannya—pingin tahu urusan Kyuubi banget. Alhasil, dalam waktu cepat karena posisi Itachi pas untuk mencari buku incaran Kyuubi, Uchiha sulung menemukan buku yang dia cari.

"Me—menjadi gay? Derita lo!" gumam Itachi. Mulutnya membuka-tutup—susah mengekspresikan keheranannya atas disimpannya judul buku bertema gay di sekolah yang semua muridnya notabene cowok. "Dia mau ngambil buku ini?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"_Sial…," desah Naruto. Secara tiba-tiba pemuda Uzumaki pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Itachi. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Itachi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat di saat tangannya megenggam pakaian Itachi pada bagian pinggang dengan erat, melepaskan emosi di dalam dirinya. "Sial…," rintih Naruto—tidak berhenti berkomat-kamit. "Sial…," rintihnya lagi—lemah, ketika air mata mulai membasahi pakaian sang Uchiha. "Sistem yang sial…"_

Sama saja seperti Kyuubi, Itachi tertarik dengan buku tersebut. "Naruto..," bisik Itachi, tiba-tiba ingat dengan sosok pemuda berambut pirang. Ia akan mengambil buku tersebut, ketika mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya.

"Kayaknya ada yang asik disitu," sindir Kyuubi yang kini rupanya berdiri di belakang Itachi, hendak membalas perlakuan Itachi tadi.

Deg!

Jantung Itachi berdetak kencang secara spontan, tertangkap basah.

Tidak seperti Kyuubi, dengan gaya sangat cool dan santai Itachi membalikan badannya walaupun jantungnya mencelos karena hampir tertangkap basah akan membaca buku berjudul yang bisa dibilang 'tabu' bagi seorang laki-laki. Itachi melupakan buku tersebut untuk sesaat. Ia memandang Kyuubi. "Apa ada buku yang tertinggal di rak ini Kaicho-sama?" tanya Itachi, sangat sinis dan menyindir.

Kyuubi mengangkat kedua bahunya. Wajahnya dibuat sok polos, seolah-olah tidak mengerti dengan hal yang dibicarakan mantan sahabatnya.

Astaga!

Kyuubi tidak mungkin bilang tahu jika Itachi mau mengambil buku yang temanya sama dengan dirinya.

"Permisi.," pamit Uchiha sulung—menghindari masalah. Dengan wajah dingin namun kikuk, ia segera pergi dari hadapan Kyuubi. Di dalam hati terkecilnya, Itachi bertekad akan mengambil buku tersebut jika keadaan sudah terkendali alias tidak ada peganggu macam Kyuubi karena meminjam buku tersebut sangat tabu dan memalukan bagi seorang cowok. Ya, buku sangat menarik perhatian itu ingin sekali Itachi baca.

Itachi pun pergi dari hadapan Kyuubi.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Bagus~" gumam Kyuubi—senang karena pada akhirnya dia yang akan mendapatkan buku itu. Jika dia bukan Kyuubi, ia akan menari-nari kesenangan di dalam perpustakaan, dan membuat kegaduhan.

Kyuubi mengambil buku tersebut dengan segera, takut-takut Itachi kembali, dan meganggu dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian…

Dengan ekspresi senang, dan bersiul-siul, Kyuubi berjalan ke arah meja petugas perpustakaan untuk meminja ijin peminjaman buku. Namun, ketika baru saja melihat petugas perpustakaan senyuman Kyuubi menjadi hambar. Buku di tangannya nyaris terjatuh, ketika dirinya lemas untuk sesaaat. Prang! Seperti kaca, imajinasi dan rasa senang Kyuubi menghilang begitu saja.

"IYAAAKKK! Shit, Sial~ kenapa dia menjadi pegawai perpustakaan? Bagaimana bisa aku meminjam buku ini jika malah orang itu yang menjaganya?" Kyuubi mencak-mencak ketika melihat Itachi menggantikan pegawai perpustakaan untuk sementara waktu. Ia memandang buku di tangannya dengan ekspresi sebal.

_Huweeeee…_

Sayangnya kata tersebut tidak terdengar dari mulut Kyuubi karena dia adalah seorang KYUUBI!

.

Ha—ah, kau pinjam di lain waktu saja Kyuu~

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Markas asrama merah…_

_Malam hari.._

Tidak terasa waktupun sudah sore menjelang malam. Setelah mereka belajar seharian, akhirnya mereka dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Namun, tidak setenang yang dideskripsikan. Mereka tetap belajar—mengulang pelajaran tadi siang. Nagato, Naruto, Nagato, dan Konan rebahan di atas lantai berlapis kardus yang memakai kain berwarna putih dengan buku di depan mereka. Ha—ah, daripada nggak ada kerjaan, dan cuman bengong-bengong saja, lebih baik mereka menghabiskan membaca buku pelajaran seperti ini. Lagipula internet tidak jalan, jadi mereka tidak bisa browsing atau melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Itachi yang kali ini memakai kaos biru tua dengan gambar gagak di depannya memandang anak-anak asramanya. "Kalian jangan keluyuran, dan jangan lupa belajar!" seru Itachi—memperingati. "Jangan nakal!" lanjutnya. Ia memperingati anak-anak kelas satu di depannya agar tidak membuat ulah ketika dirinya baru pertama kali meninggalkan mereka—sendirian. Ia sudah terlambat, dan repot jadi tidak dapat berbicara lebih banyak, sehingga Itachi langsung saja pergi—terburu-buru.

"Hu um..," gumam anak-anak kelas satu tersebut—serentak, sangat manis.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

_Setelah Itachi pergi untuk ke tempat Kyuubi…_

Srek.. Srek…

Nagato membolak-balikan buku di depannya, malas.

"Tampaknya dia sudah pergi?" bisik Nagato. Ia tidak menghilangkan fokusnya dari buku di depannya. Nagato tetap bersikap santai, takut-takut Itachi akan kembali muncul dan memergoki mereka seperti bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang dilarang oleh Uchiha sulung.

Konan menganggukan kepalanya. Ia yakin jika sudah tidak ada suara-suara mencurigakan dari arah luar markas yang berarti Itachi sudah tidak ada di sekitar mereka. "Iya, kalau gitu kita siap-siap~" kata Konan—semangat, dan mereka pun segera melangsungkan aksi malam mereka.

.

Ha—ah, dasar anak-anak nakal!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Itachi melangkahkan kaki melewati jalan setapak dengan pandangan kosong. Di dalam kepalanya ia melamunkan banyak hal. Langkah kakinya menuju ke kamar Kyuubi bukan hanya untuk membereskan kamar tersebut, melainkan untuk bertanya mengenai perkataan Kyuubi di dalam kelas. Ini memang terdengar tidak mungkin jika Kyuubi yang omongannya sangat pedas akan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi. Tetapi, Uchiha sulung tetap harus menemui Kyuubi dan bertanya secara tegas mengenai saudara kandung. Namun, ketika ia akan terus melangkahkan kakinya, Itachi mengingat sesuatu. Matanya terbelalak—terkejut.

"Ah, aku lupa menyuruh mereka untuk mengunci pintu..," gumam Itachi. Ia khawatir pada anak-anak asramanya karena ini baru pertama kali Itachi meninggalkan anak-anak tersebut dalam jangka waktu cukup lama di dalam markas. Sedangkan, dia tidak tahu sampai kapan harus membereskan kamar Kyuubi. Jadi, lebih baik pintu ditutup ketika Itachi membawa kunci cadangan.

.

Haduh, bisa gawat jika anak-anak itu langsung main tidur saja.

Bagaimana jika ada orang yang menyusup ke dalam asrama mereka, dan mengaca-acak markas?

Mau bagaimanapun, orang-orang di Chukyo Gakuen adalah orang-orang yang tidak dapat terduga, jadi antisipasi tentu harus ada, bukan?

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Di asrama putih…_

_Salah satu kamar teratas…_

Dibandingkan diam di ruang baca, dan bergaul dengan anak-anak baru, atau rekan seasramanya, Kyuubi lebih memilih untuk diam di dalam kamar. Ia menikmati suasana kamarnya yang begitu berantakan ketika otaknya sedang asyik menghayal sembari rebahan di atas kasur—nyantai. Yeah, buku-buku sengaja dibuat bertaburan di atas lantai, ketika pakaian Kyuubi sudah tidak karuan—keluar dari lemari. Namun, Kyuubi tidak akan memanggil para pelayan yang disiapkan oleh Chukyo Gakuen karena… dia mempunyai pelayan 'pribadi'?

Oh, iya!

Ngomong-ngomong tentang pelayan kemana orang itu? Ini sudah pukul berapa coba? Itachi tidak datang pada jam yang ditentukan oleh Kyuubi. Wah, orang itu sedang main-main dengan sang Uzumaki. Kyuubi kesal, dan jadi mau ngebunuh orang rasanya karena dibiarkan menunggu seperti ini. Tetapi, ini adalah rekor paling hebat yang dimiliki Kyuubi dalam menunggu seseorang. Biasanya, orang yang membuat dirinya menunggu selama satu detik saja akan dihajar. Nah, ini? DIA SUDAH MENUNGGU 1 JAM LEBIH!

"Teddy, mama kamu mana, 'sih?" tanya Kyuubi pada boneka yang sedang diam di sebelahnya. Ia memandang Teddy dengan ekspresi kebapak-bapakan (?) "Ini udah jam berapa coba?" Kyuubi sok khawatir, padahal dia lebih khawatir ketika kamarnya berantakan seperti ini di saat Itachi tidak datang untuk membereskannya. "Percuma saja aku membuang tenaga untuk mengacak-acak kamar ini jika dia tidak datang…," gumam Kyuubi—horror, wajahnya sedikit miris, ketika harus tidur di kamar yang benar-benar acak-acakan.

"….," Teddy tetap diam tidak memberi komentar karena dia cuman boneka.

Hening.

Kyuubi kayak cacing kepanasan. Dia menjadi resah dengan nasib kamarnya jika Itachi tidak ada. Masa dia harus membereskan kamar yang sudah dia acak-acak secara sendirian? Senjata makan tuan namanya. Aissshhh, kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa dia memberantakan kamar, sehingga menjadi seperti ini, sih? Dia mau membuat Itachi lama-lama di dalam kamarnya? Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin dia berpikir sehina itu. Dia adalah orang baik-baik dengan pikiran bak malaikat, kata Author yang munafik. Kyuubi merubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk. Noooooooo~ Kyuubi menatap horror lantai kamarnya yang sudah penuh dengan barang-barang. Mhm.. mhm… mhm… ini gawat kalau Itachi tidak datang.

Kyuubi ngangguk-ngangguk mengerti akan sesuatu. "Teddy..," bisik Kyuubi dengan nada serius. "Aku benar-benar harus mencari mamamu..," katanya. Setelah itu, Kyuubi pun segera beranjak dari kasur, menyiapkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan untuk mencari Itachi, dan menyeret pemuda keparat yang lupa akan tugasnya ke kamar kepunyaannya.

.

Kyuubi pun mulai beraksi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Naruto, Nagato, Sasori, dan Konan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak sekaligus pepohonan. Mereka mengintip ke arah gerbang yang dijaga ketat oleh para anggota dari asrama hitam. Penjaga tersebut cukup banyak, sekitar enam orang. Mereka seperti orang yang sedang ronda, dan mungkin setiap sejam sekali berganti shift. Haduh, haduh, Bagaimana ini? Jalan satu-satunya untuk masuk ke dalam asrama hitam hanya gerbang itu karena untuk daerah yang lainnya dikelilingi oleh tembok besar. Ya, tempat strategis untuk bertahan ini adalah markas utama asrama hitam yang selama dibangunnya asrama tersebut berlum berhasil direbut oleh asrama putih.

"Seperti penjara saja..," komentar Nagato mengenai penjagaan asrama hitam. "Jika seperti ini kita harus bagaimana?" lanjutnya, meminta saran dari teman-temannya.

Konan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak ada celah sama sekali untuk masuk dengan damai..," gumam Konan—merasa usaha mereka sia-sia jika ingin masuk secara diam-diam karena mereka hanya datang dengan tangan kosong, tidak mempunyai apapun untuk digunakan sebagai barang menyusup ke dalam sebuah gedung. Selain itu, penjagaan pun sangat ketat, ketika pengalaman mereka untuk melakukan hal kriminal semacam ini nol besar.

Naruto berpikir lebih keras. Tembok yang mengelilingi markas asrama hitam sangat tinggi, ketika tidak ada satupun batang pepohonan yang menempel pada tembok tersebut, sehingga mereka tidak bisa menyusup. Pagar-pagar akses masuk ke dalam asrama hitam dijaga ketat oleh para anggota asrama tersebut. Astaga! Tempat apa ini? Sekolah ini lama-lama seperti dunia kriminal dan militer. Naruto mengerti dengan situasi yang dia hadapi. Jika cara 'halus' tidak bisa maka cara kasar pun akan Naruto lakukan apabila memang bisa bertemu dengaN Sasuke.

SREETTTT!

Naruto beranjak dari persembunyiannya, dan dengan cepat menghampiri para penjaga asrama hitam.

"NARUTO?!" teriak rekan-rekan Naruto, serentak. Mereka pun berhenti bersembunyi, dan langsung bergerak—menyusul Naruto.

Naruto akan menendang salah satu penjaga asrama hitam secara cepat, ketika tanpa disadari 'sesuatu' bergerak cepat ke arah Naruto, memegang kaki Naruto yang hendak menendang, dan melempar Naruto agar menjauh dari korban sang Uzumaki.

BRUK!

Naruto terhempas ke atas tanah dengan ke adaan posisi lutut dan telapak tangan menempel ke atas tanah—terseret ke belakang.

E—eh?!

Nagato, Sasori, dan Konan terkejut.

Melihat Naruto terlempar, rekan-rekan Naruto berhenti bergerak, dan begitu juga dengan para penjaga asrama hitam yang sudah bersiap-siap menerima serangan dari Naruto.

Naruto memandang orang yang menghentikan serangannya. Ia memandang pemuda Uchiha bermata onyx yang merupakan ketua asramanya sendiri berdiri di depan para penjaga asrama hitam, seolah-olah melindungi para penjaga tersebut. Itachi Uchiha. Mata pemuda Uchiha tersebut berkilat tajam di bawah sinar bulan ketika memandangi Naruto. Melihat tatapan Itachi, Naruto hanya mendengus—kesal.

Itachi memandang ke belakang, menatap wajah para penjaga asrama hitam sembari menganggukan kepala, seolah-olah memberi ijin bagi para penjaga asrama hitam untuk melakukan 'suatu' hal pada anak-anak asrama merah.

Satu-persatu para penjaga asrama hitam menghampiri anggota team asrama merah. Mereka hendak menahan kedua tangan setiap anggota asrama merah, ketika anggota asrama merah (minus Itachi) segera mengambil ancang-ancang—bersiap-siap untuk menyerang. Naruto pun berdiri dari atas tanah. Layaknya teman-temannya, iapun bersiap-siap untuk bertarung mempertahankan diri-sendiri.

Itachi menghela napas—berat. "Kalian jangan melawan!" perintahnya pada anak buahnya, sangat tegas dan terdengar tidak bercanda sama sekali.

Naruto, Nagato, Konan, dan Sasori untuk kali ini nurut pada omongan Itachi. Mereka membiarkan diri mereka ditahan kedua tangannya di belakang punggung oleh para anggota dari asrama hitam. Mereka berdua menurut saja ketika diperintah untuk jalan, dan mengikuti para anggota asrama hitam.

Lalu?

Naruto dan teman-teman sesama kelas satunya melewati Itachi. Dengan wajah cemberut, mereka menatap sinis Itachi, sebelum memalingkan muka kesal.

_Dasar anak-anak!_

Batin Itachi sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Silahkan!" seseorang dari anggota asrama hitam mempersilahkan Itachi untuk berjalan—mengikuti Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Itachi menganggukan kepala dalam diamnya. Ia tetap _cool_ sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang asrama hitam. Ya, seorang diamnya Itachi bukanlah sembarangan. Otak jeniusnya tetap jalan, di dalam keadaan apapun.

.

Yeah, tidak disangka akhirnya mereka bisa menerobos gerbang tersebut tanpa memakai kekerasan.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Depan gedung asrama hitam…._

Kedatangan tamu tanpa diundang membuat keributan pada asrama hitam. Seperti maling tertangkap basah dalam aksinya, Itachi beserta anak buahnya dibawa ke hadapan gedung asrama hitam, atau pusat peristirahatan anak-anak asrama hitam. Di saat itu, kebetulan sekali Sai yang notabene sedang mondar-mandir di lantai dasar gedung asrama hitam mendengar keributan dari arah luar asrama, sehingga iapun segera berjalan ke arah depan asrama untuk melihat keributan tersebut, dan ternyata tidak disangka-sangka orang-orang yang kedatangannya tidak pernah terbayangkan adalah tamu dari asramanya.

Sai menghentikan langkah kakinya di tangga —teratas—menuju gedungnya, ketika Naruto dan teman-temannya berada di bawah tangga tersebut, sehingga harus sedikit mengadahkan kepala untuk melihat Sai. "Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya Sai, menatap beberapa orang dari asrama hitam sedang berkumpul di depan anak-anak asrama merah. Orang-orang tersebut sibuk berbisik-bisik, membicarakan tamu spesial mereka.

"Dimana Sasuke? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya..," tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung bertanya pada Sai yang pastinya adalah orang yang paling tahu keberadaan Uchiha bungsu. Itachi menghela napas—berat karena Naruto tidak bisa tenang, walaupun hanya sedetik.

"Ya, dimana Sasuke?" tanya Nagato, sama emosinya seperti Naruto. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menyakiti sahabat kentalnya.

"Kau sembunyikan dimana bocah Uchiha itu, pecundang?" tanya Konan—sama semangatnya seperti Nagato dan Naruto ketika berhubungan dengan kelahi, adu mulut, dan saling mencaci-maki. Berbeda dengan Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut masih terlihat santai, menuruti perkataan Itachi.

Dengan tenang Sai memberi aba-aba agar anak buahnya melepaskan tangan tamu-tamu spesialnya. "Oh, dia sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu..," jawab Sai, sangat tenang. Tidak terpancing emosi.

Naruto memegang pergelangan tangannya yang nyeri, ketika dilepas oleh anak buah Sai. Genggaman tangan anggota asrama hitam sangat keras dan tidak manusiawi. "Kau jangan berbohong! Dimana Sasuke?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sai. Ia akan mendesak Sai sampai pemuda yang paling senang tersenyum tersebut memberitahukan keberadaan sahabatnya. "Aku tidak akan main-main untuk mengobrak-abrik markasmu, jika kau tidak mengatakannya..," ancam Naruto—serius.

Itachi memijat-mijat pelipisnya. "Naruto..," lirihnya, berharap Naruto menurunkan emosi agar bisa berbicara baik-baik dengan Wakil Ketua Asrama Hitam. Mereka sedang berada di dalam kandang 'singa', tidak perlu bertindak lebih bodoh, ketika mereka sudah berada di tempat paling berbahaya.

"Tidakkah bisakah kau berbicara baik-baik?" tanya Sai, bersikap sok ramah. Senyuman a la malaikatnya melebar, ketika melihat emosi dari seluruh anggota asrama babu di depannya.

Naruto mendengus—menghina. Ia tersenyum melecehkan. "Persetan dengan bicara baik-baik pada orang sepertimu..," katanya, sangat kasar.

Perkataan Naruto membuat jengkel sebagian anak-anak asrama hitam. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba dan diperintahkan oleh wakil ketua mereka, sekitar dua puluhan para anggota asrama hitam yang tersulut dengan perkataan Naruto tanpa banyak basa-basi melangsungkan serangan pada anak-anak asrama merah. Kesabaran mereka habis. Para mental babu ini harus dilumpuhkan, dan dididik agar lebih hormat pada orang yang lebih tua.

Tidak mau kalah. Para anggota asrama merah pun berancang-ancang untuk melangsungkan serangan pada orang-orang tidak tahu diri ini sampai pada saatnya Itachi berteriak—mengeluarkan suara bariton—berkomandonya.

"HANYA BERTAHAN, USAHAKAN JANGAN MELUKAI MEREKA!" teriak Itachi, memberi aba-aba pada anak-anak asramanya agar tidak bertindak gegabah, dan tidak mencoba untuk melawan kecuali bertahan. Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Sai membuka matanya, ketika untuk pertama kalinya senyuman Wakil Ketua Asrama Hitam menghilang. Sedangkan para anak buah Itachi mendesah kesal bercampur pasrah, tidak bisa membantah perintah ketua mereka yang selalu bersikap dingin dalam keadaan apapun.

_Sombong sekali orang ini!_

_Kalian pikir hanya dengan menghindar bisa mengalahkan anggota asrama hitam, dan terlihat hebat?_

Batin Sai. Matanya sangat fokus pada sosok Uchiha Itachi yang dengan sergap menghindari setiap serangan musuhnya dengan mantap—sama saja dengan para anggota asrama merah lainnya. Skill, dan kecepatan bertarung anak buah anak-anak asrama merah terlihat sekali di atas rata-rata dari manusia biasa.

Sasori, Nagato, Naruto, dan Konan ingin sekali menangis. Mereka akan mendapatkan apa jika hanya menghindar seperti ini? Bertarung tanpa membuat lawan mereka babak-belur adalah tindakan paling lemah, dan menyebalkan di pikiran mereka. Ya, rekan-rekan se-team Itachi sangat gatal untuk memukul orang-orang yang menyerang mereka, ketika mereka hanya menangkis pukulan, tendangan, dan sikutan.

.

.

_DAMN IT!_

_Dasar, bucho pecundang!_

Konan, Nagato, Naruto, dan Sasori mengutuk Itachi, walaupun mereka menuruti perintah Itachi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Kyuubi kesal setengah mati. Ia sudah mencari Itachi ke tempat markas asrama merah, tetapi nyatanya tidak ada satupun penghuni asrama merah di dalam asrama tersebut. Kemana orang-orang itu? Lebih penting lagi kemana Itachi? Kyuubi ingin meratapi nasibnya di pojokan ruangan, jika dia bukanlah Uzumaki Kyuubi. Kamarnya! KAMARNYA bagaimana nasibnya? Kyuubi uring-uringan sendiri. Ia frustasi. Ia merasa akan mimpi buruk jika harus tidur di kamar super berantakan. Dengan langkah lunglai karena tidak bisa menemui Itachi di kamar mandi terdekat asrama merah, di markas asrama merah, dimanapun, kaki Kyuubi melangkah ke daerah asrama hitam sampai dia berdiri di depan gerbang asrama hitam tersebut.

Kyuubi menatap gerbang asrama hitam yang dijaga oleh banyak sekali penjaga.

_Kenapa aku ada di sini?_

Batin Kyuubi. Ia akan membalikan badan, dan mencari Itachi di tempat lain, ketika langkahnya terhentikan.

_Apa mungkin dia ada disini?_

_Apa, sih, yang tidak mungkin?_

_Aku sudah mencari para anggota asrama itu dimanapun, dan tidak menemukannya…_

_Mungkin saja, bukan, malam ini mereka pergi ke asrama hitam dan bersih-bersih di asrama itu?_

_Ya, itu mungkin saja berhubung kekuasaan mereka terhadap gedung-gedung di sekitar mereka 1 persen (ruangan bekas bulu tangkis), jadi hanya tempat yang mungkin mereka bereskan saja yang akan mereka kunjungi… _

_Seperti asramaku, pasti asrama hitam pun meminta dibersihkan…_

Mata Kyuubi terbelalak—mulai berpikiran negatif.

_S—SHIT?!_

_Jika seperti itu.._

_The Heck?!_

_A—aku diduakan?!_

_Nooooooo~_

Kyuubi menggila, asyik dengan dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah masam.

_Cih!_

_Tidak ada yang boleh menduakan Kyuubi Uzumaki! _

Kyuubi membatin—wajahnya super serius—sinting.

"Akan aku kuliti anak-anak asrama hitam, jika benar aku diduakan gara-gara si babu harus membereskan asrama kotor itu..," gumam Kyuubi, emosi sendiri. "Kenapa juga harus dibereskan, jika penghuni asrama hitam cuman kecoa-kecoa bau, dan tikus got?" gerutu Kyuubi—berlebihan, dendam dengan alasan tidak jelas. Ia berjalan untuk mendekati gerbang tersebut, ketika langkah kakinya dihadang oleh para anak buah asrama hitam yang sedang menjaga pintu gerbang.

Dengan seenak perutnya Kyuubi melewati penjaga asrama hitam, dan ingin membuka gerbang asrama hitam sampai pundaknya didorong oleh salah satu penjaga, hingga Kyuubi terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kyuubi terdiam mematung. "Hei, kau siapa? Kau dari asrama hitam, bukan? Kata sandinya apa? Jangan sembarangan ma—" suara orang yang berbicara pada Kyuubi terhentikan terdiam, ketika melihat penampilan Kyuubi.

Eh?

Kenapa para penjaga asrama hitam berhenti berbicara?

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan penampilan Kyuubi?

Oh, iya!

Malam ini penampilan Kyuubi 'mempesona' sekali. Ia memakai jaket tebal, topi kupluk—menutupi rambut merahnya, kaca mata putih, dan masker. Bukannya sedang sakit, atan trend tahun 2019. Kyuubi berdandan seperti ini karena dia tidak ingin menarik perhatian dengan mudah. Seorang Kyuubi mondar-mandir kayak orang mabuk malam-malam karena mencari seorang babu? Astaga! Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya? Dalam mimpi pun Kyuubi tidak pernah mengahayalkan hal menjijikan seperti itu. Tetapi, dia tetap melakukannya karena DIA INGIN KAMARNYA BERSIH!

Orang yang melihat dandanan Kyuubi menatap sang Uzumaki dari atas sampai bawah, lalu kembali ke atas. "pffftt…BWAHAHAHAHA.. teman-teman lihat! Dandanan apa ini?" teriaknya, memanggil teman-temannya. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan penuh penghinaan, seperti Kyuubi badut Ancol(?) saja.

Sekitar sepuluh orang kini menghampiri Kyuubi. Mereka mentertawakan Kyuubi sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Padahal Kyuubi tidak mengerti apa yang lucu dari dandanannya sekarang. "HAHAHAHAHA..," tawa mereka berlebihan. "Kamu dari asrama hitam bukan, sih?" tanya orang yang pertama kali mentertawakan Kyuubi. Ia dengan kasar menggerakan tangannya ke arah masker sang Uzumaki dan membuka masker yang dikenakan oleh Kyuubi.

SRET!

Orang tersebut dengan kasar membuka masker Kyuubi, hingga masker tersebut robek—memperlihatkan wajah tampan sang Uzumaki.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat.

Dengan sangat tenang, Kyuubi melepaskan masker-nya, dan melempar masker-nya ke atas tanah. Setelah itu, dia melepas kaca matanya. Pemuda tersebut menaruh kaca matanya di dalam saku jaket bagian dada. Kyuubi tersenyum setan. Ia memandang satu per satu orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Ya, malam dingin, dan nyaman ini sangat sempurna bagi Kyuubi untuk berolah raga sejenak sebelum kembali mencari babu pribadinya. _Mood-nya_ kebetulan sedang sangat senang untuk berbagi kegalauan karena kamarnya yang berantakan.

"Hello~" sapa Kyuubi—ramah banget. Ia tersenyum sangat manis, seperti memanggil dewa kematian terdekatnya untuk menyabitkan parang pada orang-orang yang menghina, dan mentertawakannya.

Orang yang mencabut masker Kyuubi menelan ludahnya. "_Holly_..," gumamnya, ketakutan. "_Shit_!" lanjutnya. Ia dan teman-temannya untuk kali ini harus pasrah pada yang di atas ketika Wakil Ketua Asrama Putih akan membunuh mereka karena kemungkinan selamat ketika berhadapan dengan Kyuubi hanyalah nol besar, bahkan minus (babak belur).

Dan?

Lolongan kesakitan malam hari pun terdengar di depan gerbang asrama hitam, hingga kelalawar yang bergantungan di atas pohon bertebangan di bawah sinar bulan—ketakutan.

.

.

Sial sekali orang-orang ini!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Bak! Buk! Bak! Buk!

Tangkis—tangkis—tangkis—tangkis.

Anak-anak asrama merah terus menangkis serangan dari para anggota asrama hitam. Mereka berusaha untuk tidak menyerang anggota asrama hitam. Namun, karena jumlah para anggota asrama hitam yang tidak kunjung berkurang menyebabkan stamina mereka secara perlahan mulai menurun. Mereka yakin jika terus seperti ini, maka tubuh mereka akan tumbang karena kehabisan tenaga. Sial! Bagaimana bisa menyingkirkan mereka tanpa harus menyerang? Jika begini mereka hanya akan menjadi bual-bualan asrama hitam!

Berbeda dengan anak-anak asramanya, Itachi tetap terlihat santai menghadapi para penyerangnya. Ia menangkis pukulan dengan samping lengannya, dan mendorong lawan-lawannya hingga menjaduh dari dirinya. Tenang, cepat, dan cekatan. Itachi tidak kehilangan fokus sedikitpun atau merasa frustasi ketika mengalami kepungan seperti ini. Namun, untuk terlihat tidak mencolok, sesekali Itachi membiarkan lawannya masuk ke dalam pertahanannya, dan sedikit menyentuh tubuhnya. Ya, dia tidak mau berlaga di depan orang-orang dari asrama hitam.

Nagato, dan Sasori yang paling jarang melakukan bela diri adalah yang paling mudah kehabisan tenaga. Napas mereka sudah ngos-ngosan untuk menghadapi serangan yang tidak ada berhentinya. Alhasil, pertahahanan mereka terbuka. Dua orang dari asrama hitam hendak meluncurkan tendangan telak ke arah Sasori, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan meluncur ke arah Nagato, Sasori. Seiring dengan kedatangan kilatan bayangan tersebut orang yang menyerang mereka berdua terpental, terjatuh ke atas tanah—tanpa sebab yang jelas.

BAK—BUK—BAK—BUK!

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Secara cepat, Bayangan tersebut berlari dengan cepat ke arah orang-orang yang menyerang asrama merah. Bayangan tersebut menghantam, dan menghajar para anggota asrama hitam yang sedang berkelahi dengan Itachi kawan-kawan, hingga anggota-anggota asrama hitam tersebut terjungkal ke atas tanah tidak berdaya—kesakitan. Mata Sai semakin memincing tajam, mendapati tamu lebih spesial di malam cerah ini.

Lalu?

Stop!

Di saat keadaan mulai terkendali, dan suasana menjadi hening, si penyerang berhenti membuat kekacauan. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara, terutama anak-anak dari asrama hitam yang masih tersisa (tidak diserang) karena sejak tadi hanya berkumpul, menonton perkelahian.

"Ah, sial~ Sepatuku rusak..," kata si pengacau. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk ujung salah satu ujung sepatunya ke atas tanah, ketika bagian bawah sepatunya (dempal) terlepas sedikit dari badan sepatu, membuka lebar bak mulut buaya. Tangannya bertolak pinggang sebelah, cuek nan sombong.

Mata seluruh orang tertuju pada pemuda berambut merah yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka melihat jika seorang Kyuubi Uzumaki yang berasal dari asrama putih berkunjung ke asrama hitam? Selain itu, jarang sekali Kyuubi berpenampilan memakai kupluk dengan jaket tebal seperti ini. Tidak ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan. Mereka seperti terhipnotis oleh kemunculan sosok pemuda arrogant yang paling suka membuat masalah.

Kyuubi yang tersadar jika dia sedang diperhatikan mulai berhenti memikirkan sepatunya. Ia tersenyum setan memandang sekeliling sebelum memandang Sai, dan berjalan ke arah pemuda tersebut. "Hm.. Hai!" sapa Kyuubi pada seluruh orang di sekitarnya, terlebih pada Sai—santai sekali. Kyuubi naik ke atas tangga undakan beranda gedung—menghampiri Sai, ketika tidak ada satupun anak buah Sai yang berani mengusik sang Uzumaki.

Tap.

Kyuubi berdiri di hadapan Sai.

Wajah Sai yang sempat emosi kembali tenang. "Kyuubi Uzumaki..," kata Sai, dengan senyuman sangat manis.

Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk, tidak jelas. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat dirimu..," kata Kyuubi, senyuman setan tidak terlepas dari bibirnya.

Mata Sai yang sempat tertutup karena senyuman lebarnya terbuka. Ia memandang Kyuubi dengan tajam. "Tidakkah kau tahu jika tindakanmu melanggar aturan, Kaicho?" sindir Sai atas tindakan Kyuubi yang datang, dan mengacaukan suasana asrama hitam. "Menghajar anak-anakku tanpa alasan yang jelas..," lanjutnya, ketika mata Kyuubi hanya melihat sekeliling—tidak terlalu peduli dengan omongan Sai.

Kyuubi memandang Sai dari atas hingga bawah. Ia tersenyum lebar, hingga pada akhirnya Kyuubi pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Pfffttt… HAHAHAHAHAHA…," tawa Kyuubi sembari memegang perut. Kyuubi yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan Sai menepuk-nepuk pundai Sai. "Sai, Sai, Sai..," katanya, di tengah-tengah tawa. "Apa kau lupa apa yang dilakukan anak asramamu? Menyerang orang-orang lemah seperti asrama babu, ketika mereka hanya bertamu secara baik-baik, dan tidak menghajar anak-anak asramamu, bukan? Dan, sekarang kau menuduhku sebagai orang yang menyerang anggota asrama-asramamu tanpa alasan yang jelas?" ejek Kyuubi. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun berhenti tertawa. "So? Sayangku Sai, apa bedanya diriku dengan dirimu? Sama-sama orang yang suka menindas..," desis Kyuubi—mulai berbicara menyebalkan kembali. Iapun menatap sekilas Itachi, dan tersenyum tidak penuh arti.

Nagato, Konan, dan Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuubi. Mereka memandang Itachi dengan tatapan heran. Jadi, ini yang dimaksud Itachi agar tidak menyerang asrama hitam, dan hanya bertahan? Jadi, dia mencari alibi agar tidak dituduh macam-macam? Sejauh ini, kah, dia berpikir mengenai hal ini? Namun, bagaimana bisa Itachi bisa berpikir Kyuubi akan mengerti dengan tujuannya, dan membalas perkataan Sai secara telak? Ya, Itachi tampaknya berpikir sangat jauh, jika menyerang. Ia berpikir untuk menyelamatkan seluruh anggota asramanya apabila diadili karena berbuat kekacauan, dengan cara menjadikan semua 'penyerangan' ini hanyalah bertamu biasa. Sedangkan Kyuubi, memainkan apa yang dipikirkan Itachi dengan sangat baik.

_Kenapa mereka bisa saling paham seperti ini?_

Batin ketiga rekan Itachi. Sedangkan Sasori hanya sedikit terkejut dengan klop-nya pikiran Itachi dan Kyuubi karena dia sudah tahu hubungan masa lalu Itachi dan Kyuubi. Jadi, wajar saja jika secara reflek mereka bisa terjadi komunikasi yang baik, walaupun tidak direncanakan sama sekali.

"Katakan, untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Sai menjadi ketus. Tidak sok ramah seperti biasanya. "Jangan bilang, kau jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk menantang asrama hitam, rajin sekali..," sindir Sai—tepat sasaran.

Napas seluruh orang di sekitar Sai dan Kyuubi tertahan. Aura kedua wakil asrama besar memang mengerikan. Saling menekan, dan membuat orang-orang takut, tapi asyik untuk ditonton. Terlebih dengan gaya sengak Kyuubi yang ngomongnya asal tancap saja. Membuat siapapun yang menjadi lawan bicaranya akan kesal, hingga ingin memukul muka penuh senyuman setan tersebut.

"Itu benar~" jawab Kyuubi, tidak terpengaruh dengan pertanyaan 'tepat sasaran' Sai. "Sebelum aku membuat surat tantangan aku lebih baik bertanya padamu apakah kau bersedia menerima tantanganku?" lanjutnya, ketika semua orang memodelkan mulut seperti huruf 'o'.

_Waw, tumben sekali Kyuubi datang hanya untuk menantang!_

Batin seluruh orang di sekitar Kyuubi, mulai mencurigai sesuatu.

"Memangnya kenapa jika kau melayangkan surat tantangan seperti biasanya?" Sai bertanya lebih kritis. Mendesak Wakil Ketua Asrama Putih.

_Mau jawab apa, kau?_

Batin Sai—benar-benar ingin memenangkan adu ngomong ini.

"Ha—ah, aku terlalu sayang dengan pohon yang menjadi bahan kertas, dan tenagaku yang terbuang cuma-cuma, jika kau menolak tantanganku. Jadi aku sekalian olah raga malam berkunjung kemari saja untuk bertanya padamu mengenai tantangan tersebut..," Kyuubi menjawab ngasal. Tidak peduli orang mau berkomentar apa atas alasan yang diucapkannya pada Sai karena telah datang ke asrama hitam sendirian, Kyuubi tidak akan pernah mengatakan jika dia datang ke asrama kotor ini hanya untuk mencari 'babu'-nya. Ya, gengsi dong. Masa dia mau ngasih alasan sebenarnya. "Cih, entahlah, aku punya firasat kau akan menolak tantangan spesialku untuk kali ini~" Kyuubi mencibir—bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

_Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang aku lakukan?_

_Tantangan spesial apa?_

_Aku, kan, datang kesini cuman untuk nyari si babu!_

Batin Kyuubi—merasa dirinya begitu sangat berani.

Mendengar gumaman Kyuubi, Sai panas. "Aku terima! Apa tantangannya?" tanya Sai, dengan nada meninggi—emosi.

Kyuubi tersenyum puas. Ia memandang Sai dari sudut matanya.

_Kena!_

Batin Kyuubi—bersorak-sorak di dalam hatinya.

"Sabar~ Sabar~" kata Kyuubi. Ie memperlihatkan kedua telapak tangannya ke hadapan Sai—berlagak menenangkan. "Aku akan membuat tantangan yang sangat unik, dan belum pernah diadakan di Chukyo Gakuen..," lanjutnya, hingga kericuhan terjadi. Semua sibuk berbisik-bisik membicarakan perkataan Kyuubi barusan. Kyuubi manggut-manggut, bangga dirinya menjadi topik pembicaraan lagi. "Jika kau bersedia aku akan memberikan tantangannya, beserta surat tantangan itu sendiri, dan… untuk masalah hadiah untuk pemenang akan aku lampirkan pada surat itu juga..," lanjut Kyuubi, memberi penjelasan. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya untuk terakhir kali.

"Aku tunggu surat itu…," kata Sai, menyetujui tantangan Kyuubi tanpa berpikir lebih panjang. "Sebagian asrama hitam antarkan tamu-tamu terhormat kita ke depan gerbang, dan yang lainnya bubar!" seru Sai, memberi komando pada anak buahnya agar segera mengkondisikan keadaan.

Sai pun masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa berbicara panjang lebar lagi.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Tidak ada satupun dari anggota asrama hitam yang ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan para tamu mereka berani memerintahkan Kyuubi untuk pergi. Semua menunggu sang Uzumaki untuk melangkahkan kakinya, dan meninggalkan area asrama hitam.

"Cih, orang yang kaku!" gumam Kyuubi. Ia turun dari tangga beranda, hendak pulang ke asramanya sendiri.

Anak-anak dari asrama merah (minus Itachi) tampak sangat kecewa dengan peristiwa hari ini. Mereka gagal untuk memasuki asrama hitam, dan bertemu Sasuke. Mereka tidak mungkin menyerang asrama hitam karena hanya akan membuat masalah semakin rumit—seperti tadi. Terlebih, jika menyerang di depan Presiden Chukyo Gakuen mereka bisa-bisa dikeluarkan karena menyerang tanpa surat tantangan atau apapun. Ya, Kyuubi pasti hanya diam, dan mengiyakan perkataan Sai, jika dia melihat anak-anak asrama merah memukul anak-anak asrama hitam.

_Gagal!_

Batin Nagato, Sasori, Konan, dan Naruto—kesal.

"Ayo!" ajak Itachi pada anak-anak asramanya.

Seluruh anak-anak kelas satu kepunyaan Itachi pun mengikuti Itachi, dengan diikuti sepuluh anak buah Sai berjalan menuju ke gerbang asrama hitam.

"Tunggu, para pecundang!" seru Kyuubi memanggil anak-anak asrama merah.

"….," serentak Itachi dan rekan-rekannya berhenti. Mereka memunggungi Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mendengus. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kalian adalah orang yang sangat memalukan, menyedihkan, dan tidak tahu malu..," katanya, dengan sangat sinis. Tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Pfffttt.. Hahaha.. entahlah kenapa di sekolah besar dan hebat seperti ini bisa ada pecundang macam kalian," tawa Kyuubi—menghina. "Orang lemah seperti kalian tidak pantas berada di sekolah ini."

Konan, Nagato,dan Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangan mereka. Naruto membalikan badan, dan menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan miris.

"Orang macam kalian hanya bisa menjadi sampah Chukyo Gakuen, dan merepotkan orang lain..," lanjut Kyuubi—sangat dalam.

Sasori yang habis kesabaran hendak membalikan badan untuk menghajar Kyuubi, ketika Itachi mencegahnya. "Tenang, Sasori!" bisik Itachi, tidak ingin salah satu anggota asramanya termakan hasutan Kyuubi.

"Jika kalian merasa pintar, berpikir dua kalilah untuk bertingkah ceroboh, lemah, dan penuh dengan emosi..," sindir Kyuubi. Ia menatap anak-anak asrama merah secara satu per satu.

Hening.

Kyuubi berhenti berbicara.

"Ayo kita pu—

"Dan untukmu ketua babu!" seru Kyuubi, sehingga langkah Itachi kembali terhentikan. "Kau masih mempunyai tugas untuk membereskan kamarku..," senyuman usil dan setan Kyuubi kembali. Di saat mood anak-anak asrama merah sedang buruk, Kyuubi menambahkan rasa buruk pada mood tersebut.

Konan memandang ketua asramanya dengan khawatir. "Bucho, kita pulang saja, tidak usah dengarkan dia!" kata Konan, berharap Itachi jangan mengikuti omongan orang brengsek itu.

"Kalian pulanglah duluan..," lirih Itachi. Tangannya terkepal kuat, ketika Kyuubi terus menghantam dirinya dengan omongan, dan makian yang menyakitkan.

"Bu—

"PULANG!" bentak Itachi sangat keras, sehingga Konan langsung menutup mulutnya.

Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

_Kenapa kau selalu berpura-pura lemah, Itachi Uchiha?_

_Sebegitu takutkah kau dengan penguasa-penguasa sekolah ini?_

_Sebegitu takutkah kau pada sistem sekolah ini?_

Batin Sasori, merasa miris dengan trauma dan rasa takut yang dimiliki Itachi, hingga Itachi selalu mengalah pada setiap orang yang menjadi penguasa di Chukyo Gakuen.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Naruto bersama teman-temannya keluar dari gerbang asrama hiram. Mereka menghela napas—lega, ketika pintu asrama ditutup—rapat. Ha—ah, seperti keluar dari penjara. Akhirnya, mereka bebas menghirup udara segar tanpa ada tekanan. Namun, mereka sangat sedih. Rencana mereka gagal total, ketika Itachi berpisah dari mereka karena harus melewati gerbang yang lain (agar dekat dengan asrama putih). Lalu, sesudah ini mereka harus apa? Penjagaan pasti lebih diperketat, sehingga menemukan Sasuke akan lebih sulit. Selain itu, mereka tidak punya apapun untuk menyusup ke dalam secara proffesional.

_Merasa suasana semakin mencekam, Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke arah belakang tubuhnya. "Diam di belakangku, Naruto..," bela Sasuke, melindungi Naruto. _

"_Orang macam kalian hanya bisa menjadi sampah Chukyo Gakuen, dan merepotkan orang lain..," lanjut Kyuubi—sangat dalam. _

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, hingga tangannya putih—memucat.

Nagato memandang ekspresi Naruto yang mengeras, dan sedikit tertunduk. "Naruto..," bisik Nagato, membuyarkan fokus dan pikiran Naruto akan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak boleh kalah..," kata Naruto, dengan semangat. Ia menggertakan giginya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak akan kalah dari mereka, BUKAN?!" teriak Naruto, sehingga Sasori, Nagato, dan Konan memandang Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa, bingung mau berkomentar apa.

Konan yang lebih dulu mendapatkan ide untuk mencairkan suasana. "Tentu saja kau tidak boleh kalah. Akupun akan membuat mereka menyesal karena meremehkan aku, dan tidak menganggapku..," kata Konan, memecahkan keheningan di tengah-tengah lebatnya pepohonan. Ia tersenyum memandang Nagato dan Sasori.

Sasori menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga!" katanya, tetap cool, walaupun sedang semangat.

"Aku juga!" kata Nagato—sama semangatnya seperti Konan. Lalu, dia memandang Naruto lekat-lekat. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Naruto?"

_Bagaimana denganku?_

Batin Naruto. Ia menatap ketiga temannya, ketika temannya begitu semangat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar—tidak galau seperti tadi, tiba-tiba semangat. "Tentu saja akupun akan membuktikan jika mereka telah salah menganggap remeh diriku..," katanya, tidak mau kalah dari Nagato, Konan, dan Sasori. "Dan, terpenting, akupun tidak akan segan-segan menghentikan sistem kekerasan dari sekolah ini …," lanjut Naruto, dengan nada berapi-api. "Selain itu, aku akan buktikan jika akupun bisa melakukan—"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah depannya, dan depan teman-temannya yang mengangguk-angguk, mengiyakan semangat Naruto.

"—hal-hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh kakakku!" kata sang Uzumaki, ketika jari telunjuknya memperlihatkan tumpukan orang-orang yang pingsan karena ulah Kyuubi. Bahkan beberapa orang dari mereka ada yang tergantung di dahan besar atas pohon.

Sungguh mengerikan!

.

Konan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia memandangi punggung teman-temannya. Mereka semua tampak serius untuk melawan sistem sekolah ini. Konan mengeluarkan hape-nya. Ia melihat sinyal di dalam hape-nya. Masih belum ada sinyal. Konan menghela napas—berat. Rasa curiganya semakin besar. Apakah ini adalah ulah dirinya yang menerobos masuk sistem sekolah? Jika begini dia memperumit masalah. Ya, Konan merasa bersalah pada teman-temannya karena apabila terjadi sesuatu pada orang-orang baik (rekan seasramanya), dan mereka tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah untuk menyelamatkan diri, maka ini adalah ulah Konan.

Ya, akibat Konan, tanpa disadari murid-muridnya Chukyo Gakuen telah diisolasi dengan sangat ketat.

"YAHIKO!" teriak Nagato, Naruto, dan Sasori. Mereka memanggil Konan, hingga wanita satu-satunya di Chukyo Gakuen tersadar dari lamunannya, dan langsung berlari ke arah teman-temannya.

"Iyaaaa!" teriak Konan—menyusul teman-temannya.

_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!_

_Ya, aku tidak boleh tinggal diam saja._

Batin Konan sembari memandang teman-temannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

GRAP!

Sai memegang kedua pipi Sasuke dengan satu tangannya. "Tidak aku sangka, jika kau mengundang banyak masalah Uchiha junior..," komentar Sai, sangat sinis. "Kau tahu? Akibat dirimu~ Si pirang itu akan terlibat masalah…," Sai mulai memanas-manasi Sasuke yang sudah sangat lemah, kembali kehilangan kesadarannya. Sai pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke. "Hahaha.. jika kau bersikap keras kepala terus dan tidak melepaskannya apakah kau tahu konsekuensinya? Dia tidak akan pernah keluar dari sekolah ini ini seumur hidupnya..," bisik Sai—berbahaya. "Kau tau apa artinya?" tanya Sai, dengan nada pelan dan dalam.

"…," Sasuke tidak bisa berkomentar apapun karena terlalu lemas.

"Mati." jawab lanjut Sai sebelum melepaskan pipi Uchiha bungsu, dan kembali membiarkan Sasuke tergeletak di atas lantai—tidak berdaya. Sai pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam rasa sakitnya.

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan gelap tertutup.

Samar. Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke ingat kecuali pikirannya mengenai pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berada di dalam kamar kosong—gelap. Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang mengggigil kebasahan, dan merasa kelaparan. Naruto? Apa dia akan disiksa seperti ini? Apakah jika Sasuke terus keras kepala Naruto akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan dirinya? Di tengah-tengah ketidaksadarannya air mata Sasuke tiba-tiba mengalir. Naruto tidaklah boleh seperti ini. Naruto tidak boleh menderita. Ia harus merasa tenang belajar di tempat ini. Ya, Sasuke harus melindungi Naruto, walaupun… meninggalkan dirinya adalah konsekuensinya.

"Naruto…," bisik Sasuke sebelum memejamkan matanya karena rasa sakit dan kelelahan yang sangat dalam. Mental dan pikirannya yang kalang-kabut membuat dirinya merasa lelah. Terlebih ketika rasa takut kehilangan seseorang terus menghantui dirinya, hingga diapun membenarkan kata-kata Sai untuk menjauhi orang yang disayangnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Kamar Kyuubi…_

Bola mata Kyuubi menari-nari mengikuti pergerakan pemuda di depannya. Ia duduk di atas kasurnya, ketika Itachi sedang sibuk mengepel lantai kamar. Uwooooo~ Itachi cekatan banget, deh, kalau disuruh bersih-bersih. Bener-bener babu expert! Dalam sekejap kamar berantakan Kyuubi sudah bersih kembali. Pemuda berambut merah yang notabene sejak tadi uring-uringan bisa tersenyum lega. Ia merasa damai-sentosa ketika kamarnya wangi a la pengharum lantai. Hohohoho. Sekarang dia bisa tidur nyenyak, ketika matanya sudah puas menikmati suatu pemandangan terbaik sepanjang kehidupannya, yaitu melihat pinggul Itachi bergerak kesana-kemari, sangat menggoda—bagi Author dan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di atas kasur sambil memainkan bonekanya nyengir setan. "Mamamu memang paling pandai bersih-bersih, dan aku suka banget kalau ngelihat dia gerak kesana-kesini waktu membereskan kamar…," Kyuubi puas banget. Nggak tahu kenapa dia merasa bahagia ketika berhasil mengerjai Itachi. Ia bersenandung kecil, membagi kesenangan pada bonekanya. "Dia memang calon istri yang baik di masa de—

_Tunggu!_

_KENAPA AKU BERPIKIR MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI ITU, SIH?!_

_Hiiiii…_

Kyuubi merinding karena pikirannya yang kotor. Ia menaruh Teddy di sampingnya hanya untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya.

_Tidak!_

_Tidak!_

_TIDAAKKK!_

_Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pria..._

_Dan Berpikir pria itu akan menjadi pengantin wanitaku…_

_Nooooooooooo~_

Batin Kyuubi, merasa gila sendiri. Ia mengacak-acak, memukul-mukul kepalanya terus-menerus, berharap otaknya berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak, dan mesum.

"Aku sudah selesai!" Itachi menegur Kyuubi. Walaupun tingkah orang di depannya aneh karena mengacak-acak rambut, dan memukul-mukul kepala seperti orang stress, Itachi tetap memasang ekspresi dinginnya. Itachi pun melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kamar Kyuubi, hendak pulang.

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Kyuubi berhenti berbuat sinting. Ia menatap punggung Itachi. "Kau memang istri yang pandai bersih-bersih..," komentar Kyuubi. Kesinisan, kejahilan, dan rasa sebal tersimpan di setiap kata yang dilontarkan Kyuubi pada Itachi.

_Istri?_

Itachi mematung di tempat.

"Terakhir aku mengecek, aku masih memiliki penis..," jawab Itachi atas perkataan sinis Kyuubi. Itachi tidak memakai bahasa yang lembut untuk kali ini. Ia lelah, dan dia tidak bisa lagi mentoleri perkataan sinis, dan menyebalkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Lagipula kenapa, sih, Kyuubi tidak bisa berbicara baik-baik dengannya, sehingga Itachi pun menjadi enggan untuk mengajak Kyuubi berdiskusi mengenai nasib Sasuke karena keburu sebal.

Kyuubi mendengus, mecari perkara. "Babu~ No pic, hoax!" katanya, semakin menjadi. "Kau pernah mendengar pepatah itu? Jika aku tidak melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau mempunyai 'itu', mana mungkin aku percaya?" lanjutnya, entah kenapa dia menjadi lebih keterlaluan dari sebelumnya, dan ejekannya menjadi tidak masuk akal. Ia seperti ingin menghina Itachi sebagai seorang banci, babu, dan lain-lain sampai sedasar-dasarnya ketika mendengar Uchiha akan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dengan senang hati aku mengatakan, aku tidak pernah peduli apa persepsimu tentang diriku..," kata Itachi, sangat dingin dan dalam. "Permisi, Tuan Presiden yang terhormat..," pamit Itachi. Iapun langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru sebelum Kyuubi kembali menyahut perkataannya.

CKLEK!

BRAK!

Itachi menutup pintu dengan cukup keras.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

_Setelah Itachi pergi dari hadapan Kyuubi…_

Kyuubi mematung di tempat. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia menjadi moody seperti ini? Kenapa dia lebih bawel dan kasar pada Itachi dari biasanya? Kyuubi sangat bingung. Ia menjadi uring-uringan, ketika memikirkan Itachi tidak akan datang ke tempatnya karena harus mengurus anak-anak asramanya. Ia menjadi sebal ketika Uchiha sulung lebih memikirkan anak-anak buahnya, dan menduakan dirinya. Astaga! Padahal itu adalah hal wajar, bukan? Melindungi anak buah adalah prioritas Ketua? Tetapi, tetap saja Kyuubi tidak suka. Kesal, benci, dan ingin menguasai Itachi terus berkelahi di dalam tubuhnya seiring dengan kemunculan anak-anak kelas satu tersebut. Ia tidak terima jika dirinya mulai dijadikan nomor sekian.

BRAK!

Kyuubi melempar bantal ke arah tembok di depannya.

"DAMN IT!" maki Kyuubi—sangat emosi dan kasar.

_Tidak mungkin…_

_Tidak mungkin aku cemburu?_

_Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Itachi…_

Batin Kyuubi—ketakutan. Ia memukul kasur dibawahnya—sangat kesal.

.

.

_TIDAK MUNGKIN!_

_Tidak mungkin aku punya perasaan terlarang ini?_

_Aku bukan gay, 'kan?_

_AKU BUKAN GAY!_

**Tazmaniadevil**

BRAK!

Pintu ruang baca asrama putih terbuka.

DEG!

Jantung Shisui yang sedang santai membaca buku di atas sofa hampir copot, ketika melihat kemunculan seseorang dari arah pintu.

Dengan membawa satu kaleng minuman orang tersebut berjalan ke arah Shisui. Pemuda tersebut berpenampilan sangat acak-acakan. Rambut hitam jabrignya semakin tidak beraturan, kulit pipi tan-nya yang terdapat luka atau tanda lahir memerah, ketika keningnya berkeringat. Soft lens bewarna merah dengan tanda koma hanya dikenakan sebelah mata oleh pemuda tersebut, sangat kontras dengan sebelah matanya yang berwarna biru—berkabut karena kelelahan, ketika anehnya pemuda tersebut memakai kaca mata. Kemejanya tampak sangat acak-acakan.

Pemuda tersebut yang notabene adalah anak kelas satu menyerahkan sekaleng minuman soda yang dipesan Shisui. "Hosh… hosh… i—ini Ke—ketua…," katanya. Ia menyodorkan kaleng tersebut ke arah wajah Shisui.

Shisui mengangguk pelan sambil mengambil kaleng tersebut.

"Permisi..," pamit pemuda tersebut. Iapun berjalan ke arah pintu, dan menutup pintu ketika Shisui hanya terdiam—seribu bahasa membiarkan pemuda kelas satu tersebut untuk pergi.

.

.

Shisui melihat jam tangannya. Matanya terbelalak—terkejut.

"A—anak itu..," gumam Shisui, tidak percaya dengan waktu yang diperlihatkan jam tangannya sendiri. "Berlari berkilo-kilo meter untuk mengambil minuman ini hanya dalam waktu menitan?" batin Shisui—masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dia saksikan.

Dan?

Shisui tersenyum tipis.

_Menma, ya?_

_Sepertinya…_

_Kyuubi akan menemukan murid yang baik untuk dilatih…_

_Ketika…_

_Asrama putih memiliki Sasuke Uchiha…_

Batin Shisui, tersenyum penuh kemenangan atas temuan terbarunya.

_**Bersambung….**_

* * *

Haduh, penyakit Taz buat ff panjang-panjang kumat ==a Jadi kambuh kayak waktu buat FF metamorfosis. Tapi, yaudahlah! Biar cepat kelar n masuk kebabak puncak n penyelesaian. Hoho. Kita langsung aja jawab review chapter kemarin nyooo~

Pertanyaan 1: Memang asrama di Chukyo Gakuen ada berapa?

Jawab: Ada tiga seharusnya. 1, asrama hitam. 2, asrama putih. 3, asrama merah. Asrama merah adalah asrama 'elite' yang dihuni Itachi seseorang. Asrama itu dikasihin sama Kakashi ke Itachi supaya menjauhkan Kyuubi dari Itachi dengan cara menurunkan mental Itachi, dan ngebuat Uchiha Itachi ngerasa sendirian. Ya, banyak kelebihan dari asrama merah, dan bisa dilihat di chapter-chapter depan. Lalu, tadinya Naruto aja yang pingin dimasukin ke asrama merah. Cuman Nagato ikut-ikutan. Ya, alhasil karena banyak yang ikut-ikutan… kumpul berlima tuh anak-anak asrama merah.

Pertanyaan 2: Apa Itachi masih suka sama Kyuubi?

Jawab: Itachi sudah ngubur semua perasaanya buat Kyuubi. Walau masih ada juga cuman kenangan yang terbesit sesekali, dan ngebuat kebencian Itachi n rasa sakit hatinya sama Kyuubi semakin besar.

Pertanyaan 3: Apa maksud perasaan berdebar-debar Itachi waktu meluk Naruto?

Jawab: 1. Habis kekuras staminya karena lawan Kyuubi. 2. Habis lari-lari. 3. Karena dia jatuh cinta sama orang yang dipeluk #digampar

Pertanyaan 4: Apa review ini bakal dibalas (by Maoko)?

Jawab: Bakal dibalas, dong~ Masa ga? #muna. Memang cerita ini sengaja diperlambat n alurnya dimainin. Supaya terus nanjak dan triknya agar seorang Author ga kena WB (khusus Taz). Jadi, Taz dengan sabar ngebangun cerita dulu. Ya, rumah tanpa pondasi kan hancur~ (apa banget).

Pertanyaan 5: Kapan fic-fic lain dilanjut?

Jawab: Taz ngelanjut fic yang lain kalau lagi mood. Sekarang lagi mood sama fic ini dulu. Taz lagi asyik nyeritain fic-fic yang ada action-nya.

Pertanyaan 6: Apa ini udah mulai masuk ke babak percintaan?

Jawab: Tentulah~ Pokoknya percintaannya banyak, deh buat ke depannya.

Pertanyaan 7: Gimana caranya Konan bisa masuk sekolah cowok?

Jawab: Akan terjawab di chapter depan #dibakar

Pertanyaan 8: Teddy itu dibeliin Itachi?

Jawab: Hehehe… Nah loh? Dibeliin Itachi bukan, ya?

Pertanyaan 9: Kyuubi tahu kalau pemuda berdaun itu Itachi?

Jawab: Tahu banget #blah, dan dia melindungi Tachi.

Pertanyaan 10: Naruto bisa nge-hack?

Jawab: Nggak. Yang bisa nge-hack Konan. Dia yang nge-hack database Chukyo Gakuen dan departemen pemerintahan bagian pendidikan. Alasannya bisa didapatkan di chapter depan

Pertanyaan 11: Siapa orang yang disuruh ngejauhin Naruto?

Jawab: Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha? Hehehe.

Pertanyaan 12: Apa akan ada ItaNaru? SaiNaru?

Jawab: ItaNaru ada. SaiNaru sedang dipikirkan. #nahloh

Pertanyaan 13: Ini sampai chapter berapa?

Jawab: 20-an paling. Mudah-mudahan bisa cepat selesai, ya?

Pertanyaan 14: Kenapa Naruto kayak nggak mau tarung (kecentilan) waktu lagi tarung sama asrama lain di depan Sasuke?

Jawab: Naruto tipikal orang yang nggak mau bertarung kalau nggak penting-penting amat, atau dia sedang di dalam mood biasa (nggak jelek atau merasa terancam). Dia mau tarung kalau udah kedesak aja. Tapi ya… yang namanya Chukyo setiap saat selalu mendesak seseorang buat tarung, jadi Naruto harus gimana dong? #smirk.

Pertanyaan 15: Kenapa Kakashi niat banget ngejauhin SasuNaru dan Itakyuu?

Jawab: Taz sampai sini cuman bisa bilang kita lihat saja nanti #smirk. Nggak rame dong kalau sekarang dibongkarnya #blah.

**Oke, sekian jawaban review dari Taz. Maaf jika ada yang salah. Hohoho.**  
**Berpikir untuk review?**


	10. Chapter 10

_Ruang Rapat…_

Semenjak Itachi menginjakan kaki di Chukyo Gakuen, dia baru pertama kali mengikuti rapat untuk para petinggi asrama yang dipimpin Wakil Kepala Sekolah Chukyo Gakuen, Iruka Umino. Pemuda bermata onyx melihat seluruh peserta rapat yang sibuk mendengarkan moderator jalannya rapat. Semua tampak menyimak kecuali satu orang yaitu Kyuubi Uzumaki. Pemuda bermata merah tersebut lebih memilih untuk menulis sesuatu di kertas yang pada awal rapat dibagikan oleh Iruka untuk mencatat sesuatu yang penting ketika rapat sedang berlangsung.

Kedatangan Itachi bukanlah untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia diundang ke ruangan kedap suara, dengan meja persegi besar di tengah ruangan untuk mengevaluasi hasil belajar anggota asramanya semenjak tinggal di Chukyo Gakuen. Ya, karena dia memiliki anak buah yang harus dipertanggung jawabkan keberadaannya, sehingga Itachi harus bergabung bersama para petinggi asrama di hari ini.

Iruka menyorot tembok yang disemprot cahaya infokus memakai pointer (cahaya merah satu titik yang biasanya digunakan pada saat persentasi). "Jadi, ini adalah hasil evalusi belajar untuk anak asrama hitam dan putih..," kata Iruka sembari menunjukan grafik batang berwarna putih dan hitam. "Rata-rata angka kelulusan uji kompetisi anak asrama hitam sedikit lebih unggul dari asrama putih..," Iruka mengarahkan cahaya pointer pada grafik batang berwarna hitam yang tingginya lebih unggul dari grafik batang berwarna putih. "Pekerjaan yang bagus Obito, dan Sai..," puji Iruka sembari tersenyum tipis. Obito mengangguk pelan—bangga. "Mudah-mudahan untuk asrama putih bisa meningkatkan kualitasnya karena tentu seperti biasanya asrama yang memiliki hasil ujian UTS-nya terbaik akan mendapatkan hadiah yang menarik..," kata Iruka—mengiming-imingi sesuatu yang menarik pada para petinggi kedua asrama besar.

Para peserta rapat di bawah bimbingan Iruka—kecuali Kyuubi dan Itachi—menganggukan kepala.

"Jadi, ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Iruka, dari nadanya dia sudah bersiap-siap mengakhiri rapat.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semua terdiam pertanda telah mengerti informasi yang disampaikan Iruka.

Iruka menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, ketika tidak ada satupun yang bertanya. Merasa senang karena informasi telah tersampaikan dengan baik. "Baiklah, rapat hari ini kita akhiri di sini…," kata Iruka—menutup jalannya acara rapat. "Selamat Siang!" katanya, memberi salam pada seluruh anggota rapat sebelum mempersilahkan mereka untuk kembali ke kelas.

Bersamaan dengan para petinggi asrama putih dan hitam, Itachi beranjak dari atas kursi. Dia hendak keluar dari ruang rapat, ketika Iruka memanggil namanya, dan membuat dirinya berhenti melangkahkan kaki—sejenak. Sedangkan yang lainnya terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke arah pintu keluar ketika secara sejenak mereka membalikan badan, dan memastikan jika hanya Itachi-lah yang dipanggil oleh Iruka.

" Itachi Uchiha, bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" kata Iruka, dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

KLIK

Kyuubi sebagai orang yang terakhir menuju pintu keluar menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Itachi dan Iruka berduaan di ruangan tersebut.

Itachi melangkahkan kaki ke arah depan Iruka. Ia memandang Iruka yang masih berposisi duduk di atas kursi. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Iruka-sensei?" tanya Itachi dengan nada datar.

Iruka mematikan laptop yang digunakannya untuk rapat. "Ini mengenai para anggota asramamu..," katanya, mulai angkat bicara.

"…," Itachi tetap diam, memandang Iruka.

"Nilai anggota asramamu terutama Naruto dan Yahiko berada di bawah garis kemiskinan, dan sangat jauh dari nilai rata-rata yang dimiliki oleh anggota asrama lain. Aku harap mereka mengalami peningkatan secara signifikan untuk mengatasi nilai-nilai ulangan mereka yang di bawah rata-rata...," Iruka berbicara panjang lebar. Ia memandang Itachi lekat-lekat.

"Iya, saya mengerti..," kata Itachi sembari menganggukan kepalanya.

Iruka menghela napas—berat. "Sekarang ini kau tidak hidup sendiri. Kau sebagai ketua asrama memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mengurus mereka."

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya untuk kedua kali. "Iya, saya mengerti dan saya akan usahakan untuk memperbaiki nilai-nilai mereka, Iruka-sensei..," kata Itachi. Ia menundukan tubuhnya, memberi hormat. "Permisi, saya mau kembali ke kelas..," pamitnya, dengan nada yang tetap datar, seolah-olah tidak memikirkan nasib nilai rekan-rekan seasramanya.

"Itachi..," panggil Iruka kembali.

"…" Itachi berhenti bergerak—memunggungi Iruka.

Tatapan Iruka berubah menjadi nanar, ketika memandang salah satu punggung anak didiknya. "Tidak seperti anak asrama hitam dan putih, kau adalah murid terpilih, anak dari asrama merah, dan kau memiliki segala fasilitas yang bisa kau gunakan untuk meningkatkan proses belajar mereka..," lirih Iruka, dan Itachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Berhentilah bersikap egois—memikirkan dirimu sendiri, dan sadarlah Kepala Sekolah menitipkan Naruto pada asramamu karena Naruto diharapkan menjadi penerusmu, dan mempelajari segala hal mengenai asramamu.."

Itachi tertawa getir—mentertawakan perkataan Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, tidakkah kau lebih baik secara terus-terang mengatakan padaku, Chukyo Gakuen membiarkan Naruto berada dipihakku karena Kepala Sekolah tidak ingin Naruto berada didekat adikku, ahn?" Itachi bertanya, Iruka membelalakan matanya. "Seperti masa laluku, kalian akan memperlakukan Sasuke dan Naruto seperti diriku, bukan?"

Selalu seperti ini. Pada akhirnya, Itachi-lah yang selalu dilukai oleh orang-orang yang berada di dalam Chukyo Gakuen. Sedikit pun Uchiha sulung belum pernah merasakan asyiknya masa-masa remaja di dalam Chukyo Gakuen. Setiap harinya dia hanya berpikir untuk bertahan hidup, dan mengobati perasaannya. Kecewa, tertinggal, dan sakit hati. Hanya itu saja yang selama ini dia rasakan. Tidak seperti sepupu-sepupunya yang hidup senang, dan nyaman di sekolah, Itachi harus bertahan hidup ketika dirinya dimanfaatkan dan ditertawakan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ita—

"Tidak usah membahas lagi jika kau tidak bisa menjelaskan padaku sebab-akibat yang logis atas kekejaman sistem Chukyo Gakuen pada diriku..," Itachi memotong perkataan Iruka. Setelah itu, dia pun melangkahkan kaki kembali ke arah pintu keluar tanpa peduli ketidaksopanannya pada Iruka.

"100 besar di dalam UTS…," kata Iruka, memperingati Itachi, walaupun Uchiha sulung tampak tidak berniat mendengarkannya. "Mereka masuk ke dalam ranking 100 besar saja, maka mereka masih bisa mengikuti setiap kegiatan yang ada di dalam Chukyo Gakuen karena tidak usah mengikuti program intensif, dan kamupun tidak perlu menghabiskan waktumu untuk mengajari me—

BRAK!

Itachi menutup pintu, tidak mendengarkan secara habis perkataan Iruka.

"—reka..," gumam Iruka dengan desahan napas. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sulit berpikir atas nasib rekan-rekan Itachi, jika hati Uchiha sulung sudah membantu—sama halnya dengan Kakashi.

_Kau benar-benar telah menghancurkan perasaan anak ini, Kakashi.._

Batin Iruka—sedih.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Di depan gedung, tempat rapat berlangsung…_

Setelah tiba di depan gedung, Kyuubi tidak dapat melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh. Dia hanya berdiam diri—sendirian, ketika Shisui (Ketua Asrama putih), dan para petinggi-petinggi asrama lainnya sudah pergi lebih dulu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Kyuubi menatap panorama lautan biru di atas kepalanya, ketika dua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana. Ia bersandar di salah satu pilar penyanggah yang terdapat di depan gedung bercat putih.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Terdengar langkah kaki dari arah pintu keluar gedung.

Kyuubi tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah sosok yang baru saja muncul dari dalam gedung. "Heh, babu!" panggil Kyuubi, dengan langkah terburu-buru, mendekati Itachi. Sedangkan, Itachi langsung terdiam di tempat dengan kepala menunduk. "Tadi kenapa Iruka memanggil—

Suara Kyuubi terselip di lidah. Dia hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya—kebingungan, ketika melihat ekspresi Itachi. Kesal, sedih, dan banyak sekali emosi terluka di dalam ekspresi Uchiha sulung.

Sejenak, Itachi memandang Kyuubi dengan sorot mata mematikan, membuat tubuh Kyuubi terpaku—tidak dapat bergerak tersihir oleh pandangan _onyx_ dari Uchiha. Semilir gesekan daun yang dibawakan oleh angin panas pun berubah menjadi jarum-jarum menusuk, mengusik perasaan Kyuubi—membuat nanar. Bunyi langkah kaki menggema kembali di selaput halus telinga sang Uzumaki, ketika Itachi meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kesunyian salah satu gedung Chukyo Gakuen.

Hanya bisa memandang punggung mantan sahabatnya. Walaupun dia adalah orang terhebat di Chukyo Gakuen, Kyuubi hanya bisa menelan ludahnya—tawar.

_Sial.._

Kutuk Kyuubi di dalam hati terkecilnya. Hatinya menggambarkan kesedihan, walau ekspresi keagungan masti tersirat di wajahnya.

* * *

**Crimson Ties Behind the Scene**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, dan pairing-pairing lainnya menyusul. **

**Warn: Penuh flashback (sesuai judul), OOC, miss typo, kekerasan dll**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Fic ini bertujuan bukan untuk dikomersialkan.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Putih, hitam, merah?  
**

* * *

_Tengah area lapangan untuk lari…_

"Aku tidak akan menyangka jika acara oleh raga menjadi suatu ajang yang menegangkan seperti ini…," ujar Sasori. Matanya menatap ke sepenjuru lapangan tempat mereka melangsungkan salah satu pelajaran olah raga (lari).

Nagato yang duduk di atas rumput menganggukan kepalanya. Biasanya pada jam olah raga seperti ini, aura persaingan antara kubu asrama hitam dan putih sedikit mereda—tidak seperti di kelas. Bahkan, beberapa dari anggota kedua kubu tersebut ada yang bersenda-gurau lupa posisi mereka sebagai salah satu anggota asrama yang seharusnya bersaing dengan asrama lainnya. Namun, untuk hari ini suasana nyaman tersebut tidak ada. Semua sibuk mempelajari stamina, kecepatan, dan segala hal yang bisa mereka dapatkan untuk memenangkan pertandingan antar asrama yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi. Ha—ah, oke dapat dipastikan suasana mencekam ini diakibatkan oleh tantangan dari Kyuubi.

"Iya, semua orang sibuk mempelajari kekuatan anggota asrama lain…," gumam Nagato sembari mendesah pelan. Ia sibuk mengselonjorkan kakinya sembari memukul-mukul lutut kakinya, menghilangkan pegal akibat tes lari—_sprint_.

Sasori menganggukan kepala. "Hm… ini semua karena Presiden..," kata Sasori, dengan desahan pelan. "Dia mengeluarkan tantangan yang tidak biasanya, dan baru pertama kali diadakan di Chukyo Gakuen, sehingga anak kelas satu yang masih di dalam level rendah pun untuk pertama kalinya diperbolehkan mengikuti persaingan antar asrama, walaupun jadwal UTS saja belum ada..," lanjut Sasori, ketika mata Nagato hanya memandang ke arah depan—melihat Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan _test. _

Rerumputan di sekeliling Nagato menari seirama dengan rambut hitam miliknya. Mata hitam kelam memandang lurus—dingin, ketika gerigi-gerigi pikirannya berputar—mencari suatu ingatan yang menembus batas waktu di belakang sana, menutup gendang telinga yang seharusnya mendengarkan aba-aba sang guru untuk memulai kembali ujiannya. Setiap ucapan, dan gerakan tubuh yang dilontarkan dari sosok pemuda berambut merah terhempas—menembus pikirannya, hingga Nagato pun mengingat waktu silam, beberapa hari lalu, awal dimana dirinya dibawa dan dikumpulkan di suatu aula. Dirinya dan kelompoknya ditantang di depan banyak orang oleh penguasa Chukyo Gakuen.

**Flashback**

Matahari belum memunculkan wujudnya tentu bukan waktunya seseorang untuk memulai aktivitas. Kelelapan menunggu mentari muncul pun tergambarkan di seluruh anggota asrama merah. Mereka semua dengan balutan kain sekadarnya beralas kardus, tidur lelap—memimpikan kenikmatan duniawi yang menjadi salah satu angan-angan mereka ketika berada di Chukyo Gakuen. Namun, apakah kenikmatan alam bawah sadar tersebut akan terus berlanjut? Apakah Naruto dan kawan-kawannya bisa terus mempertahankan posisi mereka yang tidur secara berjajar—seperti ikan yang diasinkan, hingga cahaya matahari menembus jendela besar di ruangan tidak layak tersebut.

BRAK!

Pintu markas didobrak, membuat dentuman keras menghantam telinga para anggota asrama merah di saat pintu tersebut terjatuh ke atas lantai.

Setengah sadar para anggota asrama merah merubah posisi mereka menjadi setengah terduduk, dengan mata memerah—tergosok oleh lengan mereka untuk memperjelas penglihatan. Konan atau Yahiko bahkan membaringkan kepalanya kembali dengan malas ketika Itachi yang tidur di sebelahnya mencegah dirinya untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh (tidur) pada saat keadaan sedang tidak terkondisikan. Itachi menggoyang-goyangan tubuh Konan, dan membuat Konan mendengus kesal sembari menggerak-gerakan kakinya, menghempas jaket yang digunakannya sebagai selimut. Tiba-tiba emosi seperti anak kecil yang dibangunkan.

Manusia-manusia berbaju loreng a la tentara, masuk—menembus barikade pintu yang telah dibobol oleh mereka. Dengan wajah berloreng akibat coretan-coretan tanah basah, orang-orang tersebut membawa senjata, dan berjalan ke arah para anggota asrama merah dengan langkah cepat—terburu-buru.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" teriak para tentara yang entah darimana datangannya sembari menodongkan senjata ke arah para anggota asrama merah yang sedang bengong—bingung.

"Si—siapa kalian?!" Sasori dan Nagato yang rupanya sejak tadi berpelukan saling pandang sebelum terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang mereka peluk, dan melepaskan pelukan mereka—takut dibilang homo atau sepasang kekasih. "Hiiiii..," mereka berdua bergidik ngeri—jijik sembari menggosok-gosok tubuh mereka. "CUIH! NAJIIISSS!" mereka berdua sok tidak suka pada pelukan hangat tadi.

"Ikut kami!" kata para tentara tersebut.

Tidak banyak tingkah lagi, para tentara tersebut menarik tangan anggota asrama merah, akan dibawa kesuatu tempat. "AAAAAA, BUCHO!" teriak Naruto dan rekan-rekannya memanggil Itachi yang sedang sibuk memakai sandal jepitnya, ketika tubuhnya diseret-seret oleh para tentara gila. "BUCHOOOO, TOLONGGG KAMIII!" teriak anak-anak kelas satu asrama merah. Meminta tolong pada orang yang juga harus ditolong.

Itachi yang paling santai mendengus. Matanya menatap lambang asrama putih yang terdapat pada bagian sebelah kiri dada pada baju tentara gandungan tersebut. "Ikuti saja mau mereka….," perintah Itachi—memberi aba-aba pada rekan seasramanya, dan Naruto beserta teman-temannya mengikuti perintah Itachi.

.

Mau dibawa kemana mereka?

**Tazmaniadevil**

Korban sial di pagi hari ini tampaknya bukan hanya anggota asrama merah saja. Rupanya orang-orang yang berasal dari asrama lain pun ikut diseret oleh tentara gadungan ke arah aula—tempat pertama kali Naruto, Nagato dan Sasuke melakukan upacara penerimaan murid baru. Tidak jelas. Mereka hanya dikumpulkan di dalam aula besar, berdesak-desakan, ketika arah panggung aula gelap—tidak terlihat apapun. Ha—ah, untung saja cahaya lampu tengah aula dinyalakan, sehingga mereka masih bisa melihat, dan tidak menginjak orang di sebelah mereka.

"Kenapa kita dikumpulkan disini?" tanya Konan dengan nadah malas. Ia benci jika dirinya dibangunkan di pagi buta seperti ini.

"….," Sasori mengangkat kedua bahunya—tidak tahu apapun.

Nagato sibuk memandang sekeliling, layaknya Naruto yang sibuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Eits, bagus sekali! Rupanya seluruh orang yang dibawa ke dalam aula besar ini masih memakai piyama. Bahkan ada pula yang topless, ketika mereka diseret oleh para tentara yang kini berjaga di luar pintu aula yang tertutup rapat. Haduh, sebenarnya mereka mau diapakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka diundang ke tempat menyebalkan seperti ini pada pagi hari? Jangan bilang mereka disuruh upacara? Nagato mendesah sebal—membayangkan dirinya akan mendengarkan ceramah yang membosankan selama beberapa jam. Terlebih ketika ceramah tersebut berasal dari guru sejarah yang terkenal tidak jelas kalau cuap-cuap, menceritakan perang dunia kedua.

Kericuhan yang sekarang sedang terjadi semakin ricuh ketika lampu tengah ruangah digelapkan, hingga keadaan menjadi gelap-gulita tidak ada cahaya.

"WOI, APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak salah satu orang yang ikut dikumpulkan di dalam aula, dan dikenal oleh Nagato dari suaranya yang berat dan keras sebagai pemuda yang berbadan besar, dan jago sekali sumo.

Sorot.

Dari balik kegelapan lampu sorot tiba-tiba menyorot suatu obyek tengah panggung—depan aula.

Salah satu orang paling berkuasa di asrama putih memunculkan wujudnya seiring munculnya cahaya lampu sorot. Tidak seperti penampilan orang-orang yang dikumpulkan di tengah aula yang terkesan lusuh karena bangun tidur, pemuda berambut merah klimis a la petinggi tentara terlihat rapih, ketika setangkai bunga mawar merah berada di tangannya. Ia duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu, ketika kaki kanannya bertopang pada kaki kiri—_arrogant_.

Kyuubi tersenyum setan. "Selamat datang para manusia bau…," katanya, membuka acara dengan kalimat sinting. Mentang-mentang paling bersih di antara para manusia yang dikumpulkan di tengah aula.

Sasori mendengus, Naruto bertepuk tangan—heboh, menarik perhatian seluruh orang yang berada di dalam aula.

"Naruto, sinting! Hentikan, tingkah gilamu..," kata Nagato dengan nada pelan. "Kau juga termasuk orang bau, bego!"

Naruto bengong, memandangi orang-orang yang menatapnya ketika suasana begitu hening. "E—eh," Naruto salah tingkah—bodoh. "Hehehe.."

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya, ketika melihat tingkah adiknya. "Aku sebagai wakil ketua asrama putih sekaligus Presiden Murid Chukyo Gakuen pada pagi hari ini mengundang kalian bukan untuk acara mandi bersama, aerobik atau acara menampilkan jigong paling spekta~" katanya—gila, tetapi membuat Naruto manggut-manggut—bangga dengan perkataan 'keren' kakaknya. "Aku Kyuubi Uzumaki wakil dari asrama putih membawa kalian kemari untuk menantang kalian..," katanya, hingga membuat seluruh orang saling pandang—bingung.

"Wass… wesss… wosss..," suasana aula yang sempat hening menjadi ricuh, seluruh orang saling berbicara dengan rekan di samping mereka.

Kyuubi manggut-manggut bangga, senang bisa membuat suasana menjadi heboh. "Tenang..," katanya, dengan memakai mike, tapi suaranya tenggelam di tengah-tengah kericuhan. "WOI, TENANG, WOI?!" teriak Kyuubi dengan nada lebih keras, hingga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terdiam—mendengarkan kembali perkataan Kyuubi.

Hening.

Semua siap mendengarkan perkataan Kyuubi.

"Apa maksudmu Kaicho? Kau ingin bertindak curang dengan mengadakan lomba sekarang ketika arwah kami baru saja terkumpul?" celetuk salah satu anggota dari asrama hitam yang berdiri di barisan paling depan. Dia adalah anak dari level menengah yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah Kyuubi yang semakin hari semakin mengada-ada.

Kyuubi menatap dingin orang yang berbicara pada dirinya. Matanya melihat penampilan orang tersebut dari bawah hingga atas. "Diam kau topless, kau pikir six-pack-mu cukup untuk membuka mulut dihadapan Kyuubi yang agung dan wangi ini?" kata Kyuubi, ketika orang yang bertanya pada Kyuubi tiba-tiba merasa merinding karena tatapan dan seringai mengerikan sang Uzumaki. "Jangan memotong perkataanku!" tegas Kyuubi, dengan wajah semakin sombong.

"Pfffttt..HAHAHAHAHAHA..," suara tawa terdengar dari arah tengah ruangan yang rupanya berasal dari arah Naruto—si manusia paling mengerti lelucon aneh seorang Kyuubi. Orang-orang memandang Naruto seolah-olah Naruto adalah orang gila baru yang begitu mengidolakan kakaknya. "HAHAHAHA—

BLETAK!

Itachi menjitak kepala Naruto.

"AW!" teriak Naruto—kesakitan. Ia mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Itachi. "Sakit..," lirih Naruto sembari memandang Uchiha sulung dengan tatapan nanar.

"…," Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum fokus kembali ke arah depan.

Konan mendekatkan bibirnya pada Nagato. "Otak kedua adik-kakak itu sepertinya mengalami kelainan..," komentar Konan atas tingkah Naruto dan Kyuubi. Nagato menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui perkataan Konan.

Setelah Itachi berhasil mengkodisikan jiwa adiknya, Kyuubi membersihkan tenggorokan. "Sesuai dengan yang aku janjikan pada Wakil Ketua Asrama hitam, berbeda dengan pertandingan sebelumnya aku akan mengadakan sebuah permainan yang lebih bermanfaat dari sekedar bertarung, dan tentunya sudah disetujui oleh pihak sekolah..," kata Kyuubi—panjang lebar. Sai yang berada di barisan depan, dan masih memakai piyama tersenyum tipis—memperlihatkan aura charming-nya, walaupun hatinya kesal karena tidurnya telah diganggu oleh Kyuubi, dan walaupun kesannya charming belum mandi tetap belum mandi. "Pertandingan yang belum pernah diadakan di Chukyo Gakuen selama sekolah ini berdiri.."

"Hah?!" sebagian besar orang di dalam aula mengeluarkan kata 'hah' secara bersama-sama. Sedangkan Itachi hanya mendengus—pelan.

"Estapet…," kata Kyuubi sembari memainkan jari-jarinya di mike yang sedang dia gunakan. "Sebagai perwakilan dari asrama putih aku menantang asrama lain untuk melawan asramaku..," katanya. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, ketika Shisui sendiri masih memakai piyama dan tidak pernah mengerti darimana datangnya tingkah _arrogant_ Kyuubi. Bahkan ketua asrama putih sendiri sedang berbaris bersama rakyat-rakyatnya di bawah panggung. "Aturannya hanya _simple_, kalian hanya menunjuk keempat orang dari asrama kalian sebagai orang-orang yang dipercayai untuk adu cepat mengoper tongkat estapet, dan jika tidak tahu apa itu estapet cari di perpustakaan atau apapunlah yang bisa digunakan sebagai referensi..," kemalasan Kyuubi atau author untuk menjelaskan permainan estapet tiba-tiba muncul.

"Dia mengatakan jika ini hanya seperti permainan estapet yang biasa, kan?" tanya Sasori pada Itachi, ketika Uchiha sulung sedang melamunkan dirinya yang masih berada di atas kardus—tertidur lelap.

"Hu um..," jawab Itachi tanpa mendengar pertanyaan Sasori.

Semua orang tampak berekspresi santai, tidak merasa pertandingan yang diadakan Kyuubi hebat, sehingga membuat Kyuubi berniat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apa yang menarik disini adalah anak kelas satu yang biasanya diijinkan bermain setelah menjalani UTS di semester pertama kini boleh mengikuti permainan ini lebih awal ..," kata Kyuubi, sehingga membuat anak kelas satu yang juga ikut kumpul di dalam aula saling pandang antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Wajah mereka sumringah. Sedangkan rasa ngantuk Itachi menghilang, ketika mendengar perkataan terakhir Kyuubi, merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan acara kumpul-kumpul ini. "Mereka bisa menjadi pemain inti atau apapun di dalam pertandingan ini, dan tentu saja masih berada di dalam awasan senior…"

"Katakan aturan khususnya, Namikaze..," Obito yang merasa tertantang dengan perkataan Kyuubi, meminta Kyuubi menginformasikan hal paling penting di dalam pertandingan.

Mata Kyuubi teralihkan pada Obito yang berdiri di samping Shisui. "Di saat pertandingan berlangsung aturannya hanyalah tidak boleh memakai senjata apapun—tanpa terkecuali, dan bagi yang melanggar maka hukumannya asrama yang bersangkutan akan di diskuliafikasi dari pertandingan, dan para anggota yang menjadi tersangka akan dikeluarkan dari Chukyo Gakuen...," kata Kyuubi, ketika Obito menyunggingkan senyuman, mengerti arah permainan yang sedang dilangsungkan oleh Kyuubi. "Dengan kata lain…," Kyuubi menghela napas—berat. "Gunakan otak dan tubuh kalian untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini—tidak ada yang lain..," tegas Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana dengan reward?" tanya Obito—lebih lanjut.

"Reward dari pemenang akan disepakati pada pertemuan para petinggi Asrama sebelum diadakannya lomba…," jawab Kyuubi.

"Ohhhh..," seluruh manusia di dalam aula mulai mengerti permainan yang diadakan Kyuubi, jadi mereka oh—oh ria, mangap-mangap kayak ikan.

"Satu hal lagi yang menarik disini…," sanggah Kyuubi—menghentikan keributan untuk kesekian kalinya. "Di dalam Chukyo tidak ada yang namanya manusia berjenis ketimun di dalam nasi goreng..," Kyuubi mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat seluruh orang di dalam aula mengerutkan kening.

"HAH?! Peribahasa apa yang dia gunakan?" Konan memandang Nagato—tidak mengerti.

"Pfffffttt…," Nagato menutup mulutnya, ketika perutnya terasa sakit—menahan tawa. Berusaha untuk tidak bersuara, ketika peribahasa yang digunakan Kyuubi sungguh aneh.

"Jangan menjadi seseorang yang keberadaannya ada maupun tidak ada tetap sama saja alias hanya menjadi pelengkap—tidak ada pengaruh besar sama sekali..," Itachi menterjemahkan peribahasa yang diungkapkan Kyuubi. Sehingga, membuat anggota asramanya yang mendengar perkataan Itachi berpikir jika Kyuubi sudah aneh, tetapi Itachi lebih aneh lagi karena bisa menterjemahkan perkataan aneh Kyuubi.

"Ka—kau mengerti ba—bahasa alien itu?" kata Konan, dengan nada tidak percaya. Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya—cuek.

"Aku yang mengadakan acara ini tentu berharap semua orang di dalam Chukyo Gakuen mengikuti permainan ini, dan… tentu saja siapapun boleh mengikutinya termasuk kumpulan-kumpulan para pesuruh di Chukyo Gakuen…," pandangan Kyuubi langsung tertuju ke arah Itachi. Orang yang sejak tadi diharapkan datang ke acara kumpul-kumpul ini. "Bagi wakil dari setiap asrama silahkan naik ke atas panggung, aku sebagai Presiden Chukyo Gakuen mengundang kalian."

Undangan Kyuubi sebagai Presiden Chukyo Gakuen pada para petinggi asrama merupakan simbol bagi Shisui untuk datang ke atas panggung sebagai perwakilan asrama putih karena Kyuubi kali ini harus memposisikan diri sebagai moderator. Sedangkan Itachi hanya mematung di tempat. Tidak bisa bergerak. Apa maksud dari perkataan Kyuubi? Apa dia harus maju di tempat atau hanya menonton saja? Di saat seluruh perwakilan secara satu persatu sudah maju ke atas panggung, Itachi masih mematung—membiarkan dirinya menjadi tontonan orang-orang di dalam aula.

"Tidak mungkin para babu itu berani, dari jumlah saja mereka sudah kalah..," gumam seseorang yang berada di depan Konan dan kawan-kawan, sehingga membuat anak kelas satu—kecuali Naruto—langsung panas.

Kyuubi memandang Itachi secara intens. "Lomba ini hanya terdiri dari empat orang, dan masih ada saja yang keberatan?" tanyanya—lebih fokus pada Uchiha sulung.

Nagato yang merasa panas dengan perkataan Kyuubi, dan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya memandang Itachi. "Bucho ini kesempatan kita untuk bertemu Sasuke..," kata Nagato, dengan pandangan serius. "Maju, BUCHO!" seru Nagato, tetapi Itachi hanya mengerutkan kening. "DEMI ADIKMU!" teriak Nagato—semangat.

Naruto pastinya paling setuju dengan keputusan yang menyangkut Sasuke langsung mendorong punggung Itachi, sehingga Uchiha sulung yang sedang berpikir keras sedikit terhuyung ke depan—hampir menabrak orang di depannya. "Iya, kita pasti menang..," kata Naruto dengan wajah sangat serius. "CHAYOOOO BUCHOOOO!" teriak Naruto—memanas-manasi orang di sekitarnya.

"Ayo, Bucho!" seluruh anggota asrama merah mendesak Itachi untuk menjadi perwakilan ke depan panggung.

Terdesak. Dengan isi kepala yang blank, langkah kaki yang lunglai—mengikuti seruan anak buahnya, Itachi berjalan menuju atas panggung. Oh, gila! Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia mendengarkan perkataan anak buahnya? Ini adalah salah satu tindakan paling bodoh yang pernah dia lakukan. Anggota asramanya sudah kalah jumlah, dan segala-galanya. Sekarang dia harus mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh? Issssh… lagipula untuk reward, apa yang dia bisa berikan untuk asrama lain? Itachi bergidik ngeri, dan tubuhnya berkeringat-dingin sampai tanpa sadar dirinya sudah berada di tangga menuju atas panggung. Ia pun hampir terjatuh karena sudah lama tidak pernah tampil seperti ini.

"Bwakakakakakkaka..," tawa semua orang di seluruh aula, kecuali petinggi asrama, dan anggota asrama merah di saat Itachi hampir terjatuh di atas tangga menuju panggung. "Berani sekali dia!" komentar mereka—merasa Itachi sudah sinting dan frustasi, hingga memutuskan bunuh diri di medan perang.

Itachi memandang kumpulan orang-orang yang berada di bawah panggung—kikuk. Begitu banyak orang yang menjadi lawannya. Ya, Tuhan… jangan bilang dirinya harus bersaing dengan salah satu di antara mereka? Itachi dapat membayangkan dirinya pasti terlihat bodoh di mata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Shit! Kenapa dirinya selalu ditertawakan? Itachi berusaha tidak mendengarkan olok-olokan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sepanggung bersama Itachi, dengan posisi yang sama membuat Kyuubi tersenyum sangat tipis, hingga tanpa sadar dia mencium bunga mawar di tangannya dengan mata memandang Uchiha sulung. Shisui memandang ekspresi wajah Kyuubi sebelum memutar kedua bola matanya.

"HIDUP ASRAMA MERAH! HIDUPPP!" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya—sangat percaya diri, dan penuh harap dengan pertandingan ini mereka bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. "HIDUPPPPPP ITACHI-BUCHO, DAN ASRAMA MERAAAHHH!" Naruto semakin menjadi, ketika seluruh orang yang berada di dalam aula memandang dirinya.

Sasori, Konan, dan Nagato bertepuk tangan sekeras mungkin—menyemangati Itachi. Sedangkan Uchiha sulung hanya menelan ludah—merasa rasa groginya semakin bertambah ketika anggota asramanya mulai menggila—besar kepala.

"HUUUUUUUU...," ejek anggota asrama hitam dan putih—membuat keadaan aula semakin gaduh.

Konan memeletkan lidahnya pada orang-orang yang mengejek asramanya. Dia mendelik sombong. "Yeeee sewot~" kata Konan—judes. Tidak peduli tanggapan buruk orang-orang pada asramanya. "SIRIK AJA KALIAN PARA RAKYAT JELATA!" teriak Konan, nggak sadar diri kalau dia paling jelata di antara orang-orang yang dihinanya.

Para anggota asrama merah tertawa, ketika Itachi memijat-mijat pelipisnya, kesal karena anggota asramanya sulit untuk diatur.

_Tanggung buruk!_

Konan berpikir—sinting tanpa menyadari jika seorang pemuda berambut hitam, dengan tiga buah garis di pipinya dan sedang kumpul di aula memandang para anggota asrama merah dengan sinis.

**End Flashback.**

Keberanian yang menjadi buah sejarah akan diciptakan oleh para anggota asrama merah. Nagato yang terbuai dengan lamunannya tidak menyadari pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya terus berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari ilusi yang diciptakan oleh otaknya sendiri. Ha—ah, setelah pikirannya berpijak pada bumi, Nagato memandang Sasori. Dia tersenyum tipis—merasa keberanian dirinya dan kawan-kawannya terkadang di luar daya nalar dan kapasitas kemampuan mereka.

"Ha—ah, semenjak itu acara olah raga menjadi populer, terlebih ketika pelajaran lari seperti ini..," gumam Sasori—pelan.

Berhenti berbincang-bincang, Nagato dan Sasori memandang Naruto yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut bersiap untuk berlari—melaksanakan _test_. Sesuai kesepakatan, Naruto seharusnya tidak memperlihatkan kekuatan maksimalnya dalam berlari. Pemuda tersebut harus menyimpan _skill-nya_ untuk diperlihatkan pada pertandingan estapet nanti. Ya, baik Konan, Nagato, dan Sasori memandangi Naruto—memastikan jika pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mengikuti kesepakatan yang akan mereka buat.

Naruto berkonsentrasi tinggi. _Test_ ini diadakan sesuai dengan Nomor Pokok Siswa. Oleh karena itu, Naruto harus melakukan test bersama Neji (salah satu anggota asrama hitam), ketika Nagato sudah melakukan test pada gelombang sebelumnya.

Ancang-ancang diambil oleh Naruto di saat matanya menatap guru olah raga paling semangat di antara guru lainnya. Guru olah raga yang paling senang memakai baju hijau, ketika potongan rambutnya nampak unik. Guru bergigi putih bersinar tersebut siap memberi aba-aba, dengan pistol di tangannya sebagai alat dimulainya berlari.

Sebelum dimulai pertandingan, Naruto memandang ke samping. Secara iseng, dia menatap orang yang pernah berhubungan dengan Sasuke di kelas pada waktu lampau. Di benak Naruto dia ingin bertanya pada pemuda berambut panjang hitam-kecokelatan di sampingnya, Neji Hyuuga. Dimana Sasuke? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apa Naruto bisa bertemu dengannya? Banyak pertanyaan dibenak Naruto, ketika Neji menatap Naruto, dan memutar kedua bola mata dengan diiringi dengusan—kasar.

_Ro—roliing eyes?_

_Dengusan?_

_Sa—Sasu—_

DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar—pertanda Naruto harus segera berlari.

Terpaku di tengah-tengah pikiran manusia paling dirindukannya. Pikiran Naruto teralihkan pada punggung Neji yang sudah mulai berlari. Semakin jauh sulit untuk digapai. Detakan jantung, membutuhkan dekapan sebagai obat penenang yang kunjung terus berlari menuju garis yang ditentukan oleh sang penguji _test_. Tidak mau tertinggal. Naruto yang hanya bisa fokus pada sosok sahabatnya, mulai melangkahkan kaki. Mengejar punggung yang diharapkannya sebagai Sasuke. Langkah kaki cepat, pasti, mengalahkan angin—menembus dan melewati orang-orang yang mendahului langkah pastinya, ketika ucapan mantra berukiran 'Sasuke' terus dia patrikan di dalam hatinya.

_Sasuke…_

Naruto semakin mendekat ke arah Neji. Langkah kakinya dipercepat—lepas kontrol.

"Na—Naruto.."

Nagato, Sasori, dan Konan menatap kecepatan lari Naruto. Pemuda yang sempat terpaku di tempat kini dengan sekencang-kencangnya mengejar Neji yang sudah cukup jauh mendahului. Bahkan, layaknya predator yang sedang memburu mangsanya, pandangan mata Naruto tidak terlepas dari punggung Neji, hingga jalur yang seharusnya ditapaki oleh Naruto mulai melenceng—menangkap buruannya.

"Ce—cepat sekali..," gumam semua anak kelas satu yang melihat kecepatan lari Naruto yang bahkan membuat bulu kuduk mereka terbangun, bergidik ngeri, ketika harus diajak lomba lari oleh pemuda tersebut.

"NARUTOOOOO!" teriak Konan, Sasori, dan Nagato segera berdiri dari atas rerumputan karena Naruto melupakan perjanjian mereka. Sahabat mereka ternyata lepas kontrol—memperlihatkan kecepatan lari dan kekuatannya di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"SASUKEEEEE!" teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya.

GRAP!

Dengan keras Naruto memegang pundak Neji, dan membanting Neji ke atas lantai area lari, hingga pemuda tersebut harus tersenyungkur dengan pantat dan sikut tangan terlebih dahulu.

Semua anak kelas satu yang berasal dari asrama hitam sentak terlonjak kaget. "APA-APAAN ITU?!" teriak mereka sembari berlari ke arah Neji dan Naruto.

Naruto menaiki perut Neji. Ia memegang bagian depan baju sang Hyuuga. "KAU KEMANA SAJA, BRENGSEK?! KAU KEMANA SAJA!" teriak Naruto sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Neji—hilang kontrol, hingga tidak menyadari jika orang yang sedang digoyang-goyangkannya bukanlah Sasuke.

Neji memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto—kasar. "LEPAS! LEPAS!" teriak Neji, berusaha menghempaskan Naruto dari atas tubuhnya. Ia menggoyang-goyangnya tubuhnya.

Seluruh anak asrama hitam, dan merah secara bersamaan menuju Neji—Naruto.

Di saat seorang dari asrama hitam hendak menyerang Naruto, Konan segera menangkis pukulan orang tersebut dengan gerakan tendangan meloncat—memutar, sehingga bagian samping tubuhnya harus merasakan sakit, ketika dirinya terpental—terkena tendangan Konan.

"Jangan coba-coba..," kata Konan sembari tersenyum iblis. Nagato—Sasori sudah siap di dekat Naruto, mengambil posisi untuk melindungi sahabatnya.

Anak-anak asrama hitam memanas. Mereka benar-benar dibuat emosi karena tingkah anak asrama merah yang semakin lama semakin tidak tahu diri. "BRENG—

PRITTTTTT!

Gay-sensei sebagai guru olah raga membunyikan peluit. Ia menghentikan kegiatan anarkis tidak pada tempatnya anak-anak asrama merah-hitam. Sedangkan anak asrama putih hanya menonton, tidak mau ikut campur urusan asrama lain.

"Bubar, bubar!" perintah Gay sembari memasuki kerumunan yang melilingi Naruto dan Neji, hingga dia berdiri di belakang Naruto yang masih menaiki tubuh Neji. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Guy—bingung. Ia menarik bagian belakang baju Naruto untuk menyingkirkan Naruto dari atas tubuh Neji. "Ada apa denganmu, Nak?" tanya Guy, khawatir ketika melihat kondisi Naruto tampak pucat, bergetar, dan terguncang—kebingungan. Ia memijat pundak Naruto—menenangkan. Sedangkan Neji merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri dengan pandangan sangat sinis, menatap Naruto.

Keributan membuat pikiran Naruto jernih, tetapi itu bukan jaminan tubuh Naruto berhenti gemetar. Kerisauan dan ketakutan di tengah-tengah keceriaannya pecah setelah bertemu dengan sedikit tingkah Sasuke yang ada pada diri Neji. Kebodohan apa yang dia lakukan? Dia telah membuat masalah. Terlebih, dia telah menghancurkan rencana yang disusun bersama teman-temannya. Ia telah membuka _skill-nya_ secara terang-terangan sebelum perlombaan estapet berlangsung. Ya, Tuhan… sekarang semua orang pasti tahu kemampuan dirinya dalam berlari, dan tentu saja Naruto akan menjadi salah satu orang yang diperhatikan oleh anggota asrama lain. Berarti kemenangan akan semakin sulit ketika berada di tangan Naruto.

Ekspresi tenang, dan tawa selama ini ternyata hanya topeng kerisauan Naruto akan Sasuke. Sekarang seluruh anggota asrama merah tau, jika berurusan dengan Uchiha bungsu, Naruto akan sangat sulit untuk mengontrol diri. Bahkan, kebisuan Naruto menambah dimengertinya perasaan kalut pada pemuda tersebut. Perlahan, dengan langkah lemah Naruto mulai melangkah kaki. Tidak peduli lagi _test_ yang sedang dilakukannya, Naruto berjalan—lunglai, menembus kerumunan orang yang mulai memberi jalan pada dirinya.

Heran, terpukau, mengerutkan kening.

Seluruh orang, bahkan Guy-sensei sekalipun hanya bisa memandang Naruto yang mulai melangkahkan kaki—menjauhi kerumunan, ketika Konan dengan diikuti teman-teman seasramanya dengan cuek mengikuti Naruto di belakang. Mereka bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, ketika seluruh anak anggota kelas satu dari asrama lain semakin tidak mengerti orang-orang seperti apa manusia dari asrama merah.

.

.

Terkadang kuat, terkadang lemah, itulah asrama merah.

Manusia-manusia yang tidak dapat diprediksi dan beberapa orang mulai menyadari kekuatan tersembunyi pada setiap orang-orang berasal dari asrama tersebut.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Di sore hari…  
Markas asrama merah…_

Semenjak kejadian pada waktu jam olah raga, atmosfir di dalam markas asrama merah memburuk. Tidak ada senda-gurau untuk menghabiskan kebosanan seperti biasanya, mereka semua memilih untuk membaringkan tubuh atau meluangkan waktu untuk diri sendiri—melepaskan kerisauan yang terjadi pada diri sampai pada saatnya pintu asrama terbuka, menampilkan sosok Uchiha Itachi yang datang dengan perasaan yang sama penatnya dengan anggota asramanya.

"…," Itachi memandang kemurungan yang terjadi di dalam markas-nya.

Konan memandang Itachi dengan pandangan penuh harap. "Bucho, kita jadi pergi ke aula?"

"Aku ditegur karena kalian membuat kekacauan pada jam olahraga..," Itachi membuka pembicaraan yang paling tidak ingin didengar oleh para anggotanya.

"…," setiap anggota asrama merah yang duduk di atas kardus—berjejer terdiam, tidak berbicara barang sedikit pun.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk memberi hukuman untuk kalian. Cih, sebagai penanggung jawab kalian, aku harus memberi hukuman yang setimpal dengan tingkah nakal kalian..," Itachi mendesah—pelan, ketika anak-anak asramanya menatap dirinya dengan membuka-tutup mulut mereka, sulit untuk berkata-kata.

Hening.

Seluruh anggota asrama merah—kecuali Itachi—menundukan kepala mereka. Konan, Nagato, dan Sasori memasang ekspresi sedih sekaligus kesal karena untuk kali ini mereka tidak dapat membela diri.

"Jika yang pantas dihukum itu adalah aku karena aku yang membuat kekacauan..," lirih Naruto dengan nada bergetar. Ia meremas celananya dengan sangat kuat, ketika dirinya sulit sekali berkonsentrasi semenjak dia tidak menemui Uchiha bungsu.

Itachi memijat-mijat belakang lehernya. Matanya menatap anak-anak asramanya yang memasang wajah menyesal tidak dibuat-buat. Chk, Itachi baru pertama kali menjabat sebagai ketua. Ia tidak tahu hukuman apa yang pantas untuk bawahannya. Namun, di dalam benak Uchiha sulung dia ingin memberi suatu hukuman yang bermanfaat untuk setiap anggotanya. Dia tidak ingin hukuman yang diberikan hanya sebagai ajang menyiksa. Oleh karena itu, Itachi dengan cepat memutar otak jeniusnya—mencari suatu solusi agar dia bisa mengikuti aturan sekolah, dengan cara memberi hukuman yang layak untuk anggota-anggota asramanya.

"Di rapat para petinggi asrama tadi, aku menerima keluhan dari wakil kepala sekolah jika nilai kalian di bawah angka garis kemiskinan…," Itachi membuka kembali pembicaraan. Anak-anak asramanya menatap wajahnya dengan heran. "Bukankah aku selalu menyuruh kalian untuk belajar, tetapi tampaknya kalian tidak mendengarkan perkataanku..," mata _onyx_ Uchiha sulung menajam, ketika kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Kami sulit berkonsentrasi belajar..," jawab Nagato—pelan. Ia mendesah, resah.

Kebisuan terungkap dari keheningan yang diberikan Uchiha sulung. Pemandangan keresahan diekspresikan dari mimik setiap anak asramanya. Ya, dengan fasilitas seperti ini bagaimana bisa mereka belajar dengan benar? Tetapi, Itachi tidak akan bertindak selama masih bisa bertahan dengan fasilitas seadanya. Dia yakin keegoisannya bisa dipertahankan, jika terus mendesak anak-anak asramanya untuk berjuang. Rasa maaf, kasihan, dan segala hal di dalam diri Itachi ingin diungkapkan pada anak-anak asramanya karena membuat mereka tertiban kesusahan seperti ini. Tetapi, tidak akan pernah Itachi ungkapkan sebab hal tersebut mengartikan dirinya telah menggali kembali masa lalunya yang sudah dia simpan rapat-rapat.

"Ha—ah, apapun alasannya kehidupan kerap kali tidak mendengarkan alasan..," Itachi berkomentar atas perkataan Nagato. "Jika dia meminta nilai yang baik, apapun kondisi kalian tetap nilai baiklah yang harus kalian berikan..," Uchiha sulung memandang setiap anak asramanya. "Nagato, Yahiko, Sasori, Naruto, jika nilai-nilai kalian tidak mengalami kenaikan dengan berat hati aku mengatakan sekolah akan membuat waktu bermain atau bersantai kalian semakin berkurang..," lanjut Itachi, ketika anak-anak asramanya hanya terdiam—menyimak dengan baik. "Kalian harus ikut kelas intensif, dan aku harap kalian tidak mengalami hal tersebut karena aku jamin kelas tersebut tidak akan cocok untuk kalian yang membutuhkan waktu mencari makan—tidak seperti anggota asrama lain.. kalian mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti..," jawab anak-anak asrama Itachi, serentak.

"Dapatkanlah nilai yang baik, dan masuklah sebagai lima puluh besar—bukan seratus besar—itu sebagai hukuman untuk kalian..," Itachi memberikan hukuman pada anak-anak asramanya.

"Li—LIMA PULUH BESAR?!" anak-anak asrama besar berteriak, horror. "BAGAIMANA KAMI BISA?!" tanya mereka, bingung karena hukuman Itachi terdengar sangat berat bagi mereka.

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya, cuek. Tidak peduli apapun, anak-anak asramanya harus menunjukan taring mereka pada Kakashi dan sistem Chukyo Gakuen. "Katanya kalian mau ikut ke lapangan untuk menyerahkan surat kesepakatan _reward _ pada kedua asrama besar?" tanya Itachi dengan nada sing a song, seperti tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan pada anak-anak asramanya. "Kalian ikut, tidak?" tawar Itachi.

Dengan perasaan resah anak-anak asrama Uchiha sulung menganggukan kepala mereka.

_Ya, Tuhan, seratus besar saja dengan fasilitas seperti ini sudah sulit…_

_Sekarang lima puluh besar?_

Nagato, Naruto, dan Sasori hanya mendesah—frustasi. Sedangkan Konan cuman mendengus, sebal dengan Itachi yang selalu bersikap seenaknya.

.

.

_Akan aku buktikan fasilitas hebat bukan segala-galanya…_

_Karena.._

_Asrama merah adalah asrama merah.._

_Orang-orang yang sudah terlanjur terjerumus di dalam permainan sekolah ini…_

Itachi membatin, penuh ambisi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Depan gerbang area lari…_

Matahari senja berbalut cahaya kuning keemasan menyinari gerbang menuju tempat pertandingan pada hari esok. Pria paruh baya berpakaian lusuh sibuk mendekor pintu gerbang untuk menyambut calon-calon juara yang terpilih oleh takdir. Menaiki tangga terbuat dari besi, hingga membentuk kursi, pria paruh baya tersebut menempelkan tulisan-tulisan penyambutan pada bagian atas gerbang. Di saat pasukan-pasukan beratas namakan team merah tiba, mereka melihat orang-orang elite dari asrama lain sudah kumpul, dan berdiri di dekat tangga tersebut.

Sasori menatap ke depan. Menatap kumpulan anak-anak level atas dari asrama hitam—putih, ketika terdapat orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya sedang sibuk mendekor gerbang masuk menuju lapangan olah raga. Mereka tidak dapat masuk ke dalam lapangan karena akan meganggu pendekoran depan gerbang."Aulanya sedang didekor…," gumam Sasori, dan mendapatkan anggukan dari rekan-rekan asramanya.

Sebagai pemimpin ketua asrama merah, Itachi melangkahkan kaki paling depan, menghampiri ketua dan wakil ketua asrama putih—hitam. Di tangan Uchiha sulung terdapat dua buah amplop berwarna merah yang berisikan surat reward yang akan diberikan pada asrama hitam—putih, jika asrama merah mengalami kekalahan. Tidak ada yang mengetahui isi reward tersebut kecuali, jika pada hari ini amplop tersebut dibuka oleh petinggi asrama lain, dan mereka menyepakati reward tersebut.

Itachi menyerahkan amplop pada Shisui dan Obito sebagai ketua asrama putih dan hitam. "Ini..," kata Itachi dengan nada pelan. Iapun mendapatkan (bertukar) surat reward dari (dengan) asrama hitam—putih.

Selagi para ketua sibuk membuka isi surat, Naruto menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping Kyuubi sejak tadi. Ia menatap pemuda berambut hitam, memakai kaca mata ketika hanya memakai contact lens berwarna merah pada sebelah matanya, dengan guratan seperti luka atau tanda lahir di pipinya—mirip seperti Naruto sendiri. Dari bawah hingga atas, Naruto menatap pemuda tersebut. Pemuda yang Naruto kenal sebagai anak kelas satu—sama seperti dirinya, namun berbeda kelas. Tetapi, kenapa melihat kemiripan pemuda tersebut membuat Naruto tidak senang? Terlebih, ketika Kyuubi yang biasanya paling tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan orang asing merasa nyaman jika anak tersebut berdiri di sebelahnya.

Naruto menggertakan gigi, dan mengeluarkan aura kesal, sehingga membuat Nagato yang berdiri di sampingnya merinding seketika.

_Ada apa dengan anak ini?_

Batin Nagato, ketika memandang Naruto yang sedang asyik menatap sinis pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di samping Kyuubi. Ekspresi Naruto seperti cemburu pada anak tersebut—aneh-aneh saja.

Semua ketua membuka surat, dan mereka mendapatkan jawaban dari calon _reward_ asrama mereka, apabila memenangkan pertandingan. Asrama hitam akan memberikan pemandian air panas alami yang ada di dalam Chukyo Gakuen dan langsung muncul dari panas bumi pada pemenang, asrama putih akan memberikan gedung olah raga yang sekarang ini akan mereka gunakan untuk estapet, hingga pemenang bisa memakai dan menggunakan arena lari tersebut seenak perut, dan asrama merah… asrama merah…ngg… Shisui dan Obito membaca berulang-ulang isi reward dari asrama merah, Itachi cuek.

Kyuubi sibuk memandang Itachi yang tampak semakin cool saja, ketika sedang diam. Oh, Tuhan… Kyuubi tidak sangka dia bisa bergabung, dan melihat Itachi tanpa harus bertarung atau bertengkar. Lihatlah, rambutnya yang hitam, guratan kasar pada wajahnya, dan ekspresinya yang tenang, ketika baru saja selesai membaca isi surat yang disalin Kyuubi serapih mungkin, dan diberi parfum (berbeda dengan surat yang dibuat untuk asrama hitam yang dibuat asal-asalan oleh Kyuubi, dan seperti ceker ayam). Oooh~ cocok sekali sebagai Ibu Rumah Tangga Kediaman Uzumaki. Sangat sexy, dan ehem! Asyik dipandang dari segimanapun. Oh, iya! Tetapi, ngomong-ngomong si handsome ini bakal ngasih reward apa, ya? Kyuubi yang sejak tadi menghayal tidak-tidak, hingga membuat Itachi merinding seperti didatangi makhluk halus memandang Shisui.

_Lama sekali, sih, bacanya!_

Kyuubi membatin—tidak sabaran. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah bengis lagi.

"Lama sekali bacanya, SINI!" Kyuubi menarik surat dari asrama hitam dan merah secara kasar.

Shisui shock, ketika Kyuubi merebut surat-surat di tangannya, Obito membuka-tutup mulutnya berharap Shisui bisa mencegah Kyuubi untuk membaca surat reward dari asrama merah. "E—eh, ti—

Uchiha Shisui tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia pasrah, ketika Kyuubi mulai membaca surat dari asrama hitam, dan merah. Ya, dia membiarkan Kyuubi terus membaca surat tersebut, hingga sang Uzumaki membatu—tidak berekspresi. Surat dari asrama merah yang berada di tangan Kyuubi membius sang Uzumaki dengan sempurna. Mata Kyuubi melotot, ketika secara perlahan…. suatu cairan yang seharusnya tidak keluar dari mulut Kyuubi turun, hingga mengalir ke dagu.

Sai yang merasa heran dengan ekspresi antik Kyuubi langsung merebut surat dari asrama merah yang berada di tangan Obito. "Apaan, sih?" tanya Sai sebelum membaca surat tersebut, dan ketika selesai membaca Sai memandang para anggota asrama merah. "Apa maksudnya dengan isi su—AW!" teriak Sai di saat kakinya diinjak Obito yang memasang wajah cuek. Sai meloncat-loncat kesakitan. Ia mendelik Obito dengan kesal. "Ada apa de—

"Sebaiknya kali ini jaga mulutmu, dan perhatikan ekspresi Presiden..," bisik Obito, ketika matanya terus menatap ekspresi wajah Kyuubi yang menjijikan.

Shisui memandang Kyuubi dengan horror sekaligus miris. "Ky—Kyuubi, a—ada iler keluar dari mu—mulutmu..," kata Shisui, menyadarkan sang Uzumaki dari muka mesum bercampur ambisius.

Kyuubi memandang Shisui heran.

I—ehhh?

ILER?!

"Slurrrpppp…," Kyuubi menghapus air liur tersebut, cuek, dengan memakai punggung tangannya. Wajahnya kembali terlihat sombong, ketika Konan memandang Kyuubi dengan ekspresi ngeri. "Chk, mau bagaimana lagi? Team babu 'kan tidak punya apa-apa, Sai!" kata Kyuubi dengan nada kesal, padahal hati berteriak-teriak kegirangan Kyaaaaa… Kyyyaaaa—OOC. Merasa ini adalah hadiah paling dia inginkan dari semua hadiah. "Jadi, sang ketua menjanjikan akan menjadi pelayan pribadi pemenang, siap diperintah apapun, kapanpun tanpa alasan adalah hal yang wajar diberikan pada kita-kita sebagai asrama elite…," Kyuubi mendengus jijik, padahal hati sedang bertabir memuji kebaikan dan kebesaran Tuhan.

"APA?!" teriak para anggota asrama merah, kecuali Naruto. Mereka tidak menyangka, jadi hadiah tersebut yang disiapkan Itachi untuk perlombaan ini. Di saat Itachi berkata tenang saja reward sudah disiapkan untuk taruhan dalam perlombaan ini, ternyata Uchiha sulung menjual atau mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. "Bucho..," lirih anak-anak asrama merah, prihatin.

Itachi yang terdengar mempermalukan dirinya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Oh, iya… karena hadiah dari asramaku mungkin memalukan bagi kalian, bagaimana jika untuk asrama merah, kami meminta hadiah yang lebih ringan saja, tidak usah sebagus yang tertera di surat ini..," kata Itachi, sangat merendah. Orang-orang yang di sekelilingnya menatap heran Uchiha sulung. Sedangkan Kyuubi memandang sebal Itachi karena menganggap diri-sendiri lemah, ketika Uzumaki sangat menginginkan hadiah dari asrama merah tersebut. "Aku dan team-ku meminta jika menang untuk berkeliling ke setiap ruangan atau tempat yang dikuasai oleh asrama hitam… tanpa terkecuali," lanjut Itachi dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam seketika, dan membuat Shisui—Obito yang sempat melihat tatapan tersebut merinding ngeri.

Sai menyipitkan matanya, ketika senyuman setan tersirat di bibirnya. Rupanya orang di depannya ini pintar juga. Dia meminta hadiah yang dapat mempertemukan anak-anak asrama merah dengan Sasuke. Oh, bagus sekali! Sai cukup kagum dengan pemikiran Itachi. Tetapi, ya, tidak usah terkejut juga. Walaupun Itachi adalah Uchiha terbodoh, dia tetaplah Uchiha dibenak Sai. So? Pemikiran seperti ini.. ya.. wajar, lah!

"Aku setuju!" seru Kyuubi. Apapun dia akan menyetujui keinginan Itachi, dan tidak akan membuat asrama merah mundur jika hadiahnya sangat menarik. Shisui sweatdrop, tidak bisa mencegah keinginan Kyuubi.

Obito menatap Sai sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sai?" tanya Obito—sangat menyindir karena Sai-lah yang memiliki rahasia di dalam markas asrama hitam.

Hening.

Sai berpikir sejenak. Itachi memandang Sai dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku setuju..," jawab Sai tenang, dan membuat anggota asrama merah mengerutkan kening. Sedangkan Kyuubi tidak peduli dengan tingkah orang-orang di sekelilingnya kecuali pada kemenangannya, dan mendapatkan reward yang didambakannya.

Obito mendengus. "Jika sudah sepakat, ayo, Sai!" perintah Obito. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya, tidak pamit atau apapun, langsung pergi meninggalkan asrama merah dan putih, dengan diiringi Sai.

Pemuda berambut pirang memandang ke arah Itachi. Ia merasa tidak enak pada Uchiha sulung. Dia telah mendesak Itachi, dan membuat Uchiha sulung mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Benar. Mereka hanya memikirkan kemenangan tanpa mempedulikan hal yang lainnya. Pantas saja Itachi begitu pucat, ketika disuruh tampil ke depan panggung. Dia sudah memprediksi kegilaan yang akan terjadi pada saat pertandingan. Naruto terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Asrama putih, bubar!" seru Shisui, memerintah anggota-anggota asramanya yang terdiri dari Kyuubi dan Menma untuk pergi.

Mata Menma menatap ke arah Naruto. Ia menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping tangga besi membentuk sebuah kursi, ketika Menma berdiri di samping tangga tersebut. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya—mengikuti perintah Shisui, tiba-tiba pemikiran gila terlintas dibenak pemuda terkenal alim dan tidak pernah mencari masalah tersebut. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, dia menendang cukup keras salah satu kaki tangga, hingga keseimbangan yang ada pada tangga sedikit terusik, dan mengakibatkan benda di atasnya maupun tangga tersebut akan terjatuh.

Konan menatap ke arah tangga yang akan terjatuh tersebut, ketika Naruto berdiri di depannya—tepat tangga tersebut akan jatuh. Naruto yang sedang termenung, banyak pikiran tidak menyadari bahaya akan datang ke arahnya dan terus melamun.

Konan yang berdiri cukup aman dari jangkauan terjatuhnya tangga berlari ke arah Naruto. "NARUTO!" teriak Konan. Ia mendorong Naruto dengan sekuat-kuatnya, berharap tidak tertimpa orang, benda yang ada di atas tangga, dan tangga itu sendiri.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!

Tangga beserta barang-barang di atasnya terjatuh.

Seluruh orang memandang ke arah keributan yang sempat terjadi. Seorang 'pemuda' mungil terkapar di atas tanah, ketika tubuhnya tertimpa besi, dan manusia. Konan yang biasanya sangat aktif tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Secara reflek badannya seperti remuk, hingga hanya nyeri yang terasa. Walaupun dia bersyukur Naruto selamat, Konan tetap merasa kesal karena dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Sakit. Sungguh sakit. Ia berharap ini hanyalah lelucon dari Tuhan di atas sana.

"YAHIKOOO?!" teriak anak-anak asrama merah yang lain—ketakutan sekaligus shock. Bahkan Itachi sempat membelalakan matanya sebelum menyadari jika salah satu temannya mengalami kecelakaan. Naruto segera bangkit, dan berlari ke arah Konan.

Naruto dengan dibantu teman-temannya, menyingkirkan tangga dari besi tersebut, dan membantu pria yang juga kesakitan dan shock berdiri dari atas tubuh Konan. Mereka semua membantu Konan untuk bangkit, dan memastikan Konan baik-baik saja.

"Bapak tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi, kasihan pada pria paruh baya yang harus terjatuh di usia tua. Pria tersebut sudah duduk di samping Konan yang masih tertelungkup di atas tanah, dengan kaki yang sempat tertimpa tangga, dan kaki pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak apa-apa, tetapi bagaimana dengan kondisi anak ini?" tanyanya, khawatir dengan keadaan Konan. Mereka semua berbincang-bincang, ketika para pekerja di sekitar lingkungan mereka mulai berdatangan, melihat keributan yang terjadi.

Nagato membantu Konan berposisi duduk sekelibat melihat ekspresi Konan yang kesakitan ketika kakinya tergeser, dan membuat Nagato membantu—seketika.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yahiko?" tanya Sasori dengan nada sangat khawatir. "Aku antar ke ruang kesehatan..," katanya, hendak menggendong Konan, ketika gadis cilik tersebut mencegah Sasori untuk menggendongnya.

Dengan seringai menutupi rasa sakit seakan-akan bumi akan kiamat, Konan tersenyum arrogant. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" kata Konan dengan nada sangat sombong. Ia memandang Kyuubi dan anggota-anggota asrama putih lainnya. "Cih, jangan harap hanya karena kecelakaan team kami bisa kalah semudah itu..," kata Konan, dan membuat Shisui yang sempat merasa was-was hingga kaki gemetar memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ayo, kita pergi!" Shisui mengajak kembali anggota asramanya untuk pergi, tidak menyadari secara diam-diam Menma tersenyum iblis, merasa puas dengan tingkahnya tadi.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah anggota asrama putih pergi…

Nagato memandang Konan dengan khawatir. "Kakimu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nagato, memastikan jika Konan tidaklah memasakan diri untuk terlihat baik karena merasa dirinya salah satu pelari paling cepat di asrama merah.

Konan menatap sinis Nagato. "Kau pikir aku selemah itu?" tanya Konan dengan nada keras. Nagato langsung bungkam melihat Konan begitu emosi, dan sangat pemarah.

_Sial!_

_Aku akan membalas si keparat itu!_

Batin Konan yang menyaksikan tingkah jahat Menma sambil menahan sakit. Ia akan membas Menma sampai pemuda tersebut merasa menyesal karena telah terlahir ke dunia.

.

Wah, dasar pedendam!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Setelah melakukan latihan yang cukup berat, dan merancang strategi setiap harinya, akhirnya hari bertanding pun telah tiba. Seperti festival, rupanya di sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang area berlari terdapat para penjajak makanan yang membentuk koridor, menjadi sebuah miniatur acara-acara festival yang diselenggarakan di sekolah-sekolah biasa. Beratapan langit biru, dekor-dekor bendera terbuat dari kain maupun plastik berkibar—menyebarkan warna, melambangkan kebesaran asrama hitam-putih, ketika tidak ada satupun bendera asrama merah yang berkibar.

Memakan makanan berasal dari stand-stand tidaklah perlu memakai uang, melainkan memakai kupon prestasi yang dibagikan oleh pihak sekolah. Sehingga, para siswa harus pandai-pandai memilih makanan yang mereka inginkan, dan tentu saja ini merupakan surga bagi anak-anak asrama merah yang selama ini tidak makan secara layak. Semua ini atas usul dari Kyuubi yang anehnya langsung disetujui oleh Kepala Sekolah. Oh, iya! Jika kupon habis, anak-anak pun bisa membeli dengan memakai uang mereka sendiri, dan asal tahu saja secara diam-diam Itachi membeli beberapa bahan makanan dengan uangnya sendiri untuk persediaan asramanya di waktu ke depan. Akhirnya, uang yang selama ini selalu dibawa-bawa Uchiha sulung, dan dianggap tidak berguna ternyata bisa dipakai juga.

"Jika tidak ikut acara ini, maka anak-anak asrama kita tentu tidak akan makan enak seperti ini..," kata Konan dengan nada sing a song. Di tangannya terdapat air mineral yang dia dapatkan dari hasil penjualan kupon.

Nagato yang berjalan di sebelah Konan menatap kaki Konan. "Yahiko, bagaimana dengan luka dikakimu?" tanya Nagato, dengan nada khawatir. Ia berbicara sangat pelan agar Naruto dan Sasori tidak mendengar pembicaraannya. Sedangkan Itachi sedang sibuk pulang ke markas—menaruh bahan-bahan makanan yang dia beli secara diam-diam.

Konan menatap Nagato dengan sinis. "Diamlah, jangan banyak bicara!" perintah Konan, tidak mau anak-anak asrama lainnya, terlebih Naruto, mengetahui kondisi kakinya. Dia hanya akan menjadi orang yang lemah dan tidak berguna jika tidak mengikuti acara lari estapet ini.

"Yahiko..," lirih Nagato, frustasi karena Konan begitu keras kepala.

.

.

Konan tidak menggubris perkataan Nagato. Seperti terobsesi akan sesuatu, Konan hanya melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat menuju gerbang—meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Menapaki jalan menuju area bertanding, segerombolan anak-anak asrama hitam siap melawan musuh-musuh mereka. Dengan berpakaian lengkap, mereka sudah berlatih semaksimal mungkin—mempersiapkan diri. Derap kaki pasukan berseragam olah raga hitam, dengan lambang ikan koi berwarna hitam di jaket abu mereka, para anggota asrama hitam yang akan menjadi kuda hitam menatap lurus ke depan—berkonsentrasi.

Obito yang berjalan di sebelah Sai mendesah pelan. Ia merupakan salah satu perwakilan pertandingan lomba estapet dari asramanya. "Sai, kau yakin akan memainkan permainan ini?" tanya Obito dengan nada tidak yakin.

Sai menatap Obito dari sudut matanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar—tidak biasanya. "Mereka tidak perlu repot-repot untuk melihat-lihat tempat kita..," kata Sai, dengan nada sangat antusias. "Apa yang mereka cari akan aku perlihatkan pada mereka..," katanya, hingga membuat Obito mendesah untuk kesekian kali.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan..," Obito berkomentar sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Tidak membalas perkataan Obito, Sai terlalu antusias dengan permainan menyebalkannya. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh asrama merah. Manusia-manusia bodoh itu ingin melihat keadaan pemuda bermata _onyx_, dengan rambut raven tertutup topi—jaket berwarna abu, ketika pemuda tersebut berjalan di belakang Sai dengan memakai earphone di telinganya. Ia mendengarkan musik, dan tidak menginjinkan satu orang pun meganggu kenyamanannya. Tidak peduli keadaan di sekelilingnya, pemuda tersebut hanya fokus pada pertandingan di arena perang sebagai salah satu kuda hitam dari asrama besar.

_Tidak usah repot-repot mencarinya, dan membuat modus sebagai hadiah.._

_Akan aku berikan apa yang kalian inginkan.._

Batin Sai—menyebalkan.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sorak-sorak penonton membahana—ricuh, menggemparkan kursi penonton yang tersedia di atas area berlari. Para perwakilan setiap asrama sebagian besar sudah siap di tengah lapangan. Sedangkan, asrama hitam, menurut kabar masih ada di ruang ganti yang disediakan oleh panitia perlombaan. Seluruh bangku penonton dihiasi oleh almamater berwarna hitam—putih. Mengerikan namun memukau bagi anak-anak asrama merah. Mereka semua harus mempertahankan mental di tengah-tengah tekanan ini.

"Kalian tidak down, 'kan?" tanya Itachi pada anak-anak asramanya. Ia sibuk meregangkan tangannya, tidak ingin keram pada saat bertanding nanti. "Lihatlah, banyak sekali supporter-nya," kata Itachi, dengan senyuman mengejek. Mulai memanas-manasi anggota asramanya.

Anak-anak asrama merah memutar kedua bola mata mereka. Di saat suara seorang pria yang dikenal sebagai suara Guy-sensei mulai terdengar, anak-anak asrama merah memasang telinga. Sebentar lagi perlombaan akan dimulai, dan siapa saja orang-orang yang akan tampil untuk menjadi perwakilan setiap asrama akan segera ditampilkan di papan besar—menjulang tinggi yang tersedia di pinggir lapangan. Ya, lapangan ini sangat mewah, elite, dan terkesan untuk lapangan bagi para pelari professional.

Guy-sensei memberi pembukaan, dan kata pengantar acara agar bermain sebaik mungkin. Setelah itu, dia bersama rekan-rekan guru lainnya mulai menampilkan bintang-bintang lapangan di hari ini.

Papan besar di pinggir lapangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk menampilkan pemenang perlombaan, atau menampilkan angka skor pada permainan bola mulai menampilkan nama-nama yang paling dinantikan oleh setiap orang di dalam stadion ini. Nama-nama tersebut berderet dari angka satu hingga empat, sesuai aturan main.

"Kyuubi, Shisui, Shukaku, dan…. Menma?" Konan menggertakan giginya, ketika mengucapkan nama orang keempat yang menjadi perwakilan dari asrama putih. Nagato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ini adalah suatu yang sangat kebetulan, ketika aku harus berada di posisi terakhir pada perlombaan ini..," Konan menyeringai iblis, ketika teman-temannya bergidik ngeri.

Setelah menampilkan nama anak-anak asrama putih, layar pun menampilkan nama anak-anak asrama merah.

_1. Itachi Uchiha_

_2. Naruto Uzumaki_

_3. Sasori Sabaku_

_4. Yahiko Kazu_

Naruto beserta teman-temannya segera berjalan ke posisi mereka masing-masing dengan semangat. Ini adalah waktunya mereka semua membuktikan, jika mereka adalah orang-orang hebat, dan tidak kalah dari para petinggi asrama lain. Bintang-bintang dari asrama putih-merah sudah memposisikan diri di tempat masing-masing, ketika layar pun memunculkan kuda hitam dari asrama hitam.

Dari posko berlarinya, Naruto memandang ke arah layar besar di depannya. "Obito, Sai, Deidara, dan…," mata Naruto terbelalak, ketika melihat nama terakhir yang ditampilkan pada layar. Mulutnya membuka-tutup, ketika matanya terus membaca orang keempat dari asrama hitam yang akan menjadi tombak dari permainan estapet ini.

Dari balik pintu ruang ganti menuju lapangan muncul manusia yang akan menjadi bintang lapangan untuk asrama hitam. Mereka semua berjalan ke arah tengah lapangan. Bukan hanya Naruto yang terpaku pada sosok yang baru saja muncul di depannya. Seluruh anggota asrama merah menatap ke satu titik. Mereka fokus pada sosok pemuda bermata onyx, dan berambut raven—memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, dengan celana training hitam yang dengan santainya berjalan ke arah tengah lapangan—menuju poskonya untuk menerima tongkat estapet.

"Sa—Sasuke..," lirih Naruto, tidak dapat berkomentar atas kemunculan orang yang paling dinanti olehnya. Ini tidaklah sesuai dengan prediksi anak-anak asrama merah. Sasuke muncul, dan membela asrama hitam.

Itachi sebagai ketua asrama merah menggertakan giginya. Ia menatap sosok adiknya dengan sinis.

_Sial!_

_Rupanya, kita telah dipermainkan.._

Batin Itachi, merasa kesal sebab reward yang dimintanya hanya sia-sia karena orang yang dicarinya dengan sendirinya muncul—tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Setelah seluruh perwakilan dari setiap asrama berada di posisi mereka masing-masing. Guy-sensei dan guru-guru lainnya yang sejak tadi membuka acara akhirnya muncul di tengah lapangan. Dia akan berperan sebagai juri sekaligus wasit. Semilir angin yang membawakan angin pertarungan mulai berhembus meniup keheningan. Setiap orang di dalam stadion berkonsentrasi, menatap lurus ke depan—harap-harap cemas, membunyikan detak jantung yang keras, hingga mengucurkan keringat kerisauan.

Senjata api tanpa isipun mulai teracungkan ke atas, siap ditembakan. Sang guru olah raga yang biasanya hanya sebagai penilai kini harus menjadi hakim yang adil bagi anak-anak didiknya. Sekian detik menahan napas, pada akhirnya jari Guy-sensei pun mulai bergerak, dan bunyi menggema—menyerukan permainan segera dimulai melantun keras—memekakan telinga orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Tarikan napas menuju kemenangan mulai terdengar, ketika teriakan paling gila terdengar di seluruh area penonton pertandingan estapet ini.

"MAJUUUUUUUU!" teriak seluruh penonton di saat para guru langsung berlari ke pinggir lapangan. Mereka semua menerobos masuk, meloncat, berlari menuju para kuda hitam setiap asrama—bermaksud menghadang para pemain tersebut agar tidak mudah menyerahkan tongkat pada kawannya.

Nagato yang sejak tadi duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan langsung berdiri, menyaksikan kegilaan ini. "A—apaan ini? I—ini bukanlah permainan estapet!" seru Nagato, dengan nada ngeri di saat teman-temannya sebentar lagi akan terkepung oleh puluhan atau ratusan orang penonton yang berubah menjadi penyerang.

Itachi Uchiha yang sebagai peluru utama atau pemegang tongkat pertama di dalam asrama merah cukup tersentak kaget. Jadi, ini adalah permainan estapet Chukyo Gakuen. Estapet bercampur perang, ketika setiap orang yang menjadi bintang di atas lapangan harus menyerahkan tongkat, dan tetap berusaha menuju garis finish yang ditentukan. Oh, pastinya para bintang yang ada di garis ketiga dan terakhir adalah orang yang paling dikepung, dan mereka akan dijaga ketat atau bahkan… diculik agar tidak mudah menerima tongkat.

_Semua anggota harus dikumpulkan!_

_Terlebih, aku harus menemukan Naruto…_

Itachi membatin. Ia harus mencari anak-anak asramanya di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang gila ini.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Terdengar suara baku hantam dari arah samping, dan ternyata beberapa orang berjas warna hitam sudah terkapar di atas tanah, ketika Kyuubi memandang Itachi dengan senyuman setan. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya, membersihkan dari kotoran.

"Kau tidak takut, 'kan?" tanya Kyuubi sebagai saingan berlarinya dengan nada sangat mengejek, dan mencemooh.

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia memutuskan mulai beranjak pergi dari samping Kyuubi untuk mencari orang yang paling dikhawatirkannya pada saat seperti ini, Naruto.

Kyuubi mendengus, tidak dipedulikan. "Chk, mau kemana dia?" gumam Kyuubi—sebal. Tanpa sadar dirinya, mengikuti Itachi, ketika beberapa orang kembali menyerangnya kembali, dan membuat emosi Kyuubi meningkat drastis karena langkahnya terhambat akibat kebodohan-kebodohan orang-orang dari asrama hitam.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Di saat kerusahan, baku-hantam, dan perkelahian orang-orang berjas hitam—putih di sekelilingnya, Naruto hanya berdiam diri di tengah-tengah keributan dengan ekspresi datar. Otaknya _blank_ semenjak kemunculan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? Kenapa dia tampak baik-baik saja, ketika sudah cukup lama tidak masuk kelas? Kemana dia selama ini? Apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan Sasuke selama dirinya tidak memunculkan wujud? Beratus-ratus pertanyaan muncul dibenak Naruto, ketika Naruto mulai berlari—melangkahkan kaki, mencari Sasuke.

_Aku harus menemukan jawabannya…_

Batin Naruto—menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang bertarung. Ia pun harus menerima pukulan, dan tendangan dari orang-orang berjas hitam maupun putih, ketika dengan cekatannya, Naruto berhasil mengelak setiap serangan tersebut. Bahkan, beberapa orang dari mereka ada yang berhasil Naruto lumpuhkan.

Berharap menemukan dengan segera sosok yang paling ingin dia temui, Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, seiring tangkisannya pada serangan-serangan dari anggota asrama lain yang tertuju pada dirinya. Ya, Naruto terus berjuang menerobos orang-orang yang sedang berperang, mencari Sasuke, hingga pada akhirnya dia melihat sosok raven sedang melumpuhkan pemuda berjas dari asrama putih. Ia menghampiri sosok tersebut dan langsung memegang pundak sosok berambut emo tersebut.

"Sa—Sasuke!" Naruto membalikan tubuh yang diduganya sebagai Sasuke, sahabat kecilnya.

Dengan dingin pemuda bermata onyx, menatap Naruto. Tanpa ekspresi, dia hanya menatap Naruto layaknya seorang pangeran es yang terdampar di tengah-tengah keributan tidak jelas ini.

Secara reflek, tidak sadar dengan sikap dingin Sasuke, Naruto memeluk Uchiha bungsu dengan erat—melepaskan emosi. "Kau kemana saja?" tanya Naruto, dengan tangan terkalung erat di leher Uchiha bungsu, ketika dirinya membenamkan wajah di pundak Sasuke. "KAU KEMANA SAJA IDIOT?!" teriak Naruto—lepas kontrol. Kali ini, ia berharap tidak ada orang yang menyerang dirinya, ketika baru saja menemukan Uchiha bungsu.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata wajah Sasuke yang tidak menyunggingkan ekspresi barang sedikitpun. Mata Naruto menembus sepasang mata onyx di depannya mencari suatu kebenaran. Tangan hangat Naruto memegang pipi sang Uchiha dengan lembut. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak menyentuh pemuda ini, dan kali ini Naruto menyadari jika posisi Sasuke terlalu spesial di kehidupannya. Tanpa segan, dan tidak peduli tempat—kondisi dirinya berada, Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada wajah Uchiha bungsu, berharap lebih dari sekedar pelukan. Ia mencium bibir merah muda di depannya—berharap bisa melumatnya, dan melepaskan seluruh emosi kerinduan yang terus membucah, berkembang, hingga merasuk ke ubun-ubun kepala. Spesial, dan hanya untuknya. Naruto memberikan seluruh hal yang ada di dalam hatinya pada pemuda pendiam yang hanya berdiri—membiarkan sang Uzumaki menghisap bibir bawahnya di tengah-tengah peperangan.

BAK! BUK!

Terdengar suara tendangan dan pukulan yang keras—berbeda dari suara pukulan orang-orang di sekitarnya, tetapi tidak cukup meganggu kosentrasi Naruto di dalam menikmati cumbuannya pada bibir Uchiha bungsu. Matanya terpejam—erat.

Dari balik kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang bertarung pun, Itachi menampilkan wujudnya. Ia menatap salah satu pemandangan yang paling mengerikan di dalam kehidupannya. "Na—Naruto?" gumam Itachi, menggumamkan salah satu nama asramanya dengan nada tertekan, dan serak—menahan rasa sakit.

Tidak hanya Uchiha sulung, orang yang sejak tadi mengekor Itachi pun kini menampilkan sosoknya dari arah belakang Itachi, dan berdiri di samping Uchiha sulung. Ia menatap tingkah anak remaja sekarang yang tidak segan-segan berciuman di depan umum sebelum menatap sosok di sebelahnya. Kyuubi melihat ekspresi getir, cemburu, marah, kecewa, dan segala hal muncul di mimik seorang Uchiha sulung ketika menatap Sasuke dan Naruto, hingga tanpa diundang, rasa yang sama dengan Itachi muncul di hati Kyuubi. Ya, sang Uzumaki pun untuk kali ini hanya bisa memasang ekspresi miris—tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

_Ke—kenapa?_

_Kau memasang wajah seperti ini, Itachi?_

_Apakah…_

_Apakah kau cemburu pada adikmu?_

Batin Kyuubi, mulai menyadari jika adiknyalah yang akan menjadi rival-nya dalam merebut hati Uchiha sulung.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

1. Berapa lama nggak apdet?  
Jawab: Mhm… 1-2 mingguan hihihi. Sorry, ya! Soalnya Taz ada urusan, jadi apdet-nya agak lemote XP

2. Ada pair YahikoxKonan?  
Jawab: Sayangnya nggak T.T Hiks.. nanti dijelasin kenapa nggak adanya.

3. Itachi, apakah seorang uke?  
Jawab: Mau taruhan berapa guys cerita ini bakal menjadi KyuuIta? Haduh, kalau udah pernah baca profile Taz pasti tahu-lah Taz itu author yang sangat mencintai si Itachi super-seme xp tapi.. ada tapinya-loh! Taz itu sikapnya moody. Suka labil kayak Sasuke, dan kadang tiba-tiba munculin crack pair #horror. Nah loh? Tunggu aja deh mood Taz mau jadi pairing apa tuh pemain sampingan #dibakar.

4. Fic ini rating M dalam perihal apa?

Jawab: Jadi, gini teman-teman. Sebenarnya, rating M di dalam fanfiction itu adalah adegan kekerasan, perceraian, obat-obatan, sedangkan lemon udah masuk ke dalam adultfiction/MA (website yang diblokir oleh pemerintah). Ini cerita mengandung kekerasan dan kenakalan remaja. Jadi, kalau di dalam guidelines udah masuk rating M. Kalau bertanya kemana lemonnya, kan ini rating M? Teman-teman salah pertanyaan. Itu namanya buat rating MA. Jadi, fic-fic Taz yang ada selama ini adalah rating MA sebab mengandung lemon buka-bukaan yang termasuk vulgar-lah. Seharusnya kalau nanya sama Taz 'Kapan rating MA di fic ini muncul?' #smirk# *digaplok pak ustad*. Jawabannya soon, guys! Dan kalian nantiin aja lemon aneh a la Author bodoh ini.

5. Ketua asrama putih dan hitam, siapa?

Putih: Shisui Uchiha dengan wakil Kyuubi

Hitam: Obito Uchiha dengan wakil Sai

6. Apa Naruto akan berlatih dengan Itachi?

Jawab: Kita lihat nanti #smirk

7. Yahiko beneran muncul nggak?

Jawab: Taz takut kalau dia muncul. Alasannya kita lihat saja chapter 1-2 ke depan mungkin.

8. Kyuubi apa masih suka sama Itachi?

Jawab: jawabannya ada di atas noh!

9. Kakashi itu dendam apa sama Sasuke dan Naruto?

Jawab: Hohoho, akan segera diungkap secara perlahan.

10. Kyuu kenapa menjadi orang sinting gitu, sih?

Jawab: Dari awal dia memang dibuat sinting, cuman akhir-akhir ini aja reader banyak interaksi sama Kyuubi, jadinya ketahuan dia sesinting apa #diamaterasuItachi

11. Menma saudaranya Naruto?

Jawab: Bukan. Cuman mirip aja sama Naruto, jadi ngebuat Kyuu nyaman kelak nanti kalau berada di samping Menma XP

12. Taz kuliah jurusan apa?

Jawab: Taz nggak kuliah. Taz pengangguran T.T

13. Taz cewek atau cowok?

Jawab: Taz cacing.. #nahloh?

14. Itachi apa masih ada perasaan ke Kyuubi?

Jawab: Mhm.. ada perasaan. Perasaan jijik dan hii.. amit2 deh! XDD

15. Itachi sadar nggak waktu Kyuubi ngomong sama teddy?

Jawab: Sadar, tapi Itachi nggak akan pernah peduli Kyuubi mau ngapain juga XP

16. Kapan Gaara muncul lagi?

Jawab: Chapter depan XDD

17. FugaMina dulu dari Chukyo?

Jawab: Iyap. Tentu dong~ #kedip2 cacingan# *memang cacing punya mata?#loh* dan masalah FugaMina—Kakashi berawal dari pertemuan dua orang itu dengan Kakashi #smirk.

18. Itachi suka sama siapa?

Jawab: Sama adenya Kyuubi kali ini. Kalau dulu sih sama Kyuu XP

Oke, sekian dari fic ini. Maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan pertanyaannya terkadang dibalas ngaco. Pokoknya biasalah, Taz tipe membuat masalah di fic, dan akan diselesaikan satu persatu yang mudah-mudahan tidak terlewat satupun. Sekian dari Taz… Jaaa~

**Suka? Tidak suka? Silahkan review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rusuh.**

**Sejauh mata memandang hanya acara baku-hantam saja yang terlihat. Tidak ada yang santai, seperti badai seluruh manusia sibuk saling menjatuhkan. **

Di pinggir lapangan seorang pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi anggota cadangan terpukau dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia tidak boleh diam saja. Kaki jenjang yang tadinya hanya terpaku di atas tanah, mulai melangkah—memasuki medan perang. Firasatnya mengatakan jika kawan-kawannya akan mengalami kesulitan, dan jika didiamkan hanyalah kemungkinan kecil harapan mereka untuk memenangkan pertandingan.

BUK!

Nagato hampir terkena pukulan.

Baru saja mendekati sosok manusia yang saling menghantamkan pukulan, Nagato hampir terkena sial. Ia diserang oleh seorang pemuda tidak berambut dari arah samping, dan hampir terkena pukulan orang tersebut, jika ia tidak menyondongkan bagian atas tubuhnya ke belakang, hingga pukulan orang tersebut tidak mengenai tubuh Nagato. Setelah berhasil menghindar, dengan cekatan Nagato menundukan badannya ke depan sembari melangkahkan kaki untuk melewati tangan orang tersebut yang masih dalam posisi menonjok lurus.

Dan?

Nagato berlari mencari kawannya kembali tanpa melakukan serangan-serangan yang bisa menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarnya.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

Di tengah-tengah keramaian, dan kumpulan-kumpulan manusia yang sedang bertarung, dengan susah payah akhirnya Nagato berhasil melihat sosok ketua asramanya. Namun, dikala ia akan semakin jauh untuk melangkahkan kaki, matanya menatap sosok sahabat kecilnya yang sedang menempelkan bibirnya pada Sasuke. Mata Nagato terbelalak. Ia tidak percaya pada pemandangan di depannya untuk kali ini. Nagato pun mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk mendekati Naruto, ketika orang yang sibuk berkelahi di dekatnya terpukul hingga terjatuh, dan menabrak Nagato dari arah samping hingga sang Uzumaki pun hampir mencium tanah.

BRUK!

Pemuda yang terpukul tersebut pun terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Nagato membuka tutup-mulutnya. Ia segera berjongkok di dekat pemuda yang sekarang ini sedang merintih kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya, dan terbatuk-batuk, ketika darah keluar dari sudut bibir pemuda tersebut. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nagato—khawatir. Tangannya memegang pundak orang terluka di dekatnya. Ia akan menolong orang tersebut ketika matanya menatap sosok pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang ternyata adalah tersangka penyerangan manusia di dekat Nagato. Orang tersebut berlari—tidak bertanggung jawab, ketika manusia yang dipukulnya mengalami sesak napas.

_O—orang itu?!_

Nagato mengerutkan kening. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk kembali fokus pada orang yang terluka di dekatnya.

Nagato akan kembali menolong sosok yang sedang merintih kesakitan dengan wajah babak belur, ketika mata sang Uzumaki menatap salah satu sosok anggota asramanya. Ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut biru yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kerumunan manusia, memukul orang-orang yang menyerangnya dengan membabi-buta—seperti tergesa-gesa, sebelum berlari mengejar manusia jabrik yang sudah cukup jauh dari jangkauan pandang Nagato.

_Eh?!_

"Yahiko..," bisik Nagato sebelum berdiri, dan memandang punggung Konan yang semakin menjauh. Iapun memutuskan untuk berlari menyusuh rekan seasramanya. Namun, di saat Nagato akan mempercepat langkahnya, ia berhenti bergerak sejenak. Ia menggerakan kepalanya untuk memandang Naruto dan Itachi sebelum menghela napas berat—membatin, dan kembali berlari—berjuang menyusul Konan di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang bernafsu untuk membunuh antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya.

Ya, Nagato meninggalkan orang yang sempat akan ditolongnya, dan sedang sesak napas tanpa berpikir dua kali karena merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan emosi, kondisi, dan ekspresi Konan. Selain itu, Nagato pun khawatir dengan kondisi kaki salah satu rekan se-team-nya tersebut. Oleh karena itu, Nagato memutuskan untuk memprioritaskan Konan dibandingkan rekan-rekan se-team lainnya atau orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

.

.

Itulah perang!

Siapa yang lemah dialah yang akan tertinggal.

* * *

**Crimson Ties Behind the Scene**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, dan pairing-pairing lainnya menyusul. **

**Warn: Penuh flashback (sesuai judul), OOC, miss typo, kekerasan dll**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Fic ini bertujuan bukan untuk dikomersialkan.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: So Close Yet So far!**

* * *

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi barang sedikitpun. Mata Naruto menembus sepasang mata_ onyx_ di depannya mencari suatu kebenaran. Tangan hangat Naruto memegang pipi sang Uchiha dengan lembut. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak menyentuh pemuda ini, dan kali ini Naruto menyadari jika posisi Sasuke terlalu spesial di dalam hatinya. Tanpa segan, dan tidak peduli tempat—kondisi dirinya berada, Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada wajah Uchiha bungsu, berharap lebih dari sekedar pelukan. Ia mencium bibir merah muda di depannya—berangan-angan untuk melumatnya, dan melepaskan seluruh emosi kerinduan yang terus membucah, berkembang, hingga merasuk ke ubun-ubun kepala. Spesial, dan hanya untuknya. Naruto memberikan seluruh hal yang ada di dalam hatinya pada pemuda pendiam yang hanya berdiri—membiarkan sang Uzumaki menghisap bibir bawahnya di tengah-tengah peperangan.

BAK! BUK!

Terdengar suara tendangan dan pukulan yang keras—berbeda dari suara pukulan orang-orang di sekitarnya, tetapi tidak cukup meganggu kosentrasi Naruto di dalam menikmati cumbuannya pada bibir Uchiha bungsu. Matanya terpejam—erat, enggan mempedulikan kondisi di sekitarnya.

Dari balik kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang bertarung pun, Itachi menampilkan wujudnya. Ia menatap salah satu pemandangan yang paling mengerikan di dalam kehidupannya. "Na—Naruto?" gumam Itachi, menggumamkan salah satu nama anggota asramanya dengan nada tertekan, dan serak—menahan rasa sakit hati.

Tidak hanya Uchiha sulung, orang yang sejak tadi mengekor Itachi pun kini menampilkan sosoknya dari arah belakang Itachi, dan berdiri di samping Uchiha sulung. Ia menatap tingkah anak remaja sekarang yang tidak segan-segan berciuman di depan umum sebelum menatap sosok di sebelahnya. Kyuubi melihat ekspresi getir, cemburu, marah, kecewa, dan segala hal muncul di mimik seorang Uchiha sulung ketika menatap Sasuke dan Naruto, hingga tanpa diundang, rasa yang sama dengan Itachi muncul di hati Kyuubi. Ya, sang Uzumaki pun untuk kali ini hanya bisa memasang ekspresi miris—tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

_Ke—kenapa?_

_Kau memasang wajah seperti ini, Itachi?_

_Apakah…_

_Apakah kau cemburu pada adikmu?_

Batin Kyuubi, mulai menyadari jika adiknyalah yang akan menjadi rival-nya dalam merebut hati Uchiha sulung.

BRUK!

Sasuke mendorong Naruto dengan sangat kasar, hingga Naruto terhempas ke belakang dan akan terjatuh ke atas tanah, jika Itachi tidak cekatan untuk menangkap tubuh Naruto.

Mata biru Naruto menjadi nanar, memandang sahabat terbaiknya. "Sa—Sasuke?" gumam Naruto, terkejut dengan penolakan Sasuke. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali sembari menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang terus menopang tubuhnya.

Seperti tidak terjadi apapun, mata_ onyx_ Uchiha bungsu hanya menatap dingin Naruto. Layaknya seperti dibangkitkan kembali dari tidur lama tanpa ingatan sedikit pun Sasuke bertingkah tidak seperti mengenal Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda Uzumaki hanya bisa merasakan tidak enaknya tatapan menusuk yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha bungsu. Ha—ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Baru kali ini Naruto ditolak dan diperlakukan sangat kasar oleh teman terbaiknya.

Dan?

Di tengah-tengah arena pertempuran, keadaan menjadi sangat tidak nyaman.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari arah murid-murid Chukyo Gakuen yang sedang bersitegang.

Naruto memandang kemunculan pemuda yang paling tidak diharapkannya. Pemuda yang terus berjalan ke arah Sasuke, dan menaruh lengannya di pundak Uchiha bungsu. "Wah, wah, wah rupanya ada hal seru disini?" tanya pemuda tersebut yang notabene adalah Wakil Ketua dari asrama putih. Ia tersenyum tipis, ketika matanya memandang tajam Naruto.

"…," Naruto tidak menjawab. Seperti yang lainnya, dia hanya terdiam—mendengarkan perkataan Sai.

Sai mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke. "Mengalami penolakan rupanya, ahn?" kata Sai pada Naruto di dekat telinga Uchiha bungsu, ketika matanya terus memandang Naruto—melecehkan.

Bibir Sai semakin mendekat ke arah lubang telinga Uchiha bungsu. Secara mengambang, bibir tersebut nyaris menyentuh kulit Uchiha bungsu.

"…." Kejadian beberapa menit lalu rupanya sangat membekas di benak Naruto. Penolakan Sasuke adalah hal paling menyakitkan di dalam diri Naruto. Dengan mata memandang lurus—tersakiti—Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia terus bertahan untuk tidak menghajar Sai. Ia terus berusaha menurunkan emosinya agar tidak terpancing oleh perkataan dan tingkah Sai yang semakin menyebalkan.

_Kenapa Sasuke?_

_Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?_

Batin Naruto—mencari pembelaan dari sorot mata Sasuke, namun Sasuke seperti robot, tidak mempunyai hati, dan membiarkan Sai berbicara seenak hatinya.

Mata _onyx_ Itachi yang sejak tadi hanya terfokus pada Sasuke teralihkan pada pemuda di dekatnya. Ia memandang ekspresi Naruto. Tidak seperti pada saat melihat Naruto berciuman dengan adiknya, kali ini Itachi merasa kasihan pada rekan se-team-nya. Bukan perasaan yang biasa. Bukan perasaan kasihan yang hanya bisa terungkap oleh kata-kata, Itachi bisa merasakan ketidaknyamanan pada diri Naruto. Ia yang pernah berada di dalam posisi seperti sang Uzumaki tentu tahu dengan baik rasanya dicampakan, dan tidak dipedulikan oleh orang yang mempengaruhi seluruh kehidupannya.

Itachi menggerakan tangannya. Ia akan menyentuh pundak Naruto, dan menenangkan Naruto ketika Sai mulai berbicara pada dirinya. "Oh, iya, tidak aku sangka akan bertemu dengan Itachi Uchiha disini?" tanya Sai, dan membuat Itachi mengundurkan niat untuk menyentuh Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan _reward_ yang kau minta, apakah kau puas?" lanjut Sai dengan senyuman meledek, ketika Itachi memandang dirinya dengan tajam.

"….," Itachi terdiam—tidak membalas provokasi Sai.

Sai tidak berhenti memanas-manasi Naruto. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan emosi yang terjadi di dalam diri Naruto semakin meningkat—terbawa arus permainan Wakil Ketua Asrama hitam. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, memucat, dan membuat tulang-tulang rawannya semakin menonjol, siap untuk dihajarkan pada mukai Sai. Ya, mata Naruto sudah tidak terfokus pada Sasuke. Penuh ambisi membunuh, di dalam pikirannya hanya untuk membuat mulut Sai tertutup untuk selamanya.

"Sebaiknya jaga bicaramu, Sai..," Kyuubi berkata dengan santai. Ia merasa jika kondisi semakin memanas, dan tidak cocok dijadikan suasana untuk berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Rupanya tidak semua Uchiha pintar atau… kau hanya seorang anak pungut yang berpura-pura menjadi Uc—

SREEETTTT!

Secepat kilat Naruto bergerak ke arah Sai, dan akan menghantamkan pukulannya pada pemuda tersebut dari arah depan.

"NARUTO!" teriak Itachi—terkejut dengan serangan Naruto pada Sai yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya terpaku di tempat—menyaksikan peperangan di dalam diamnya.

SRET!

Sai bergerak ke arah samping untuk menghindar pukulan Naruto. Setelah itu, pemuda tersebut pun menggerakan kakinya, hendak menendang perut Naruto.

BUK!

GRAP!

Di saat kaki Sai akan menendang Naruto, rupanya sang Pemuda Uzumaki pun menggerakan kakinya, dan gerakan menendang Naruto lebih cepat dibandikan Sai. Namun, kaki Naruto tidaklah mengenai tubuh Sai. Gerakannya tertahan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam tengah-tengah pertarungan ini. Ya, Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di antara Naruto dan Sai sembari memegang kaki Naruto, dan menahan kaki Sai dengan telapak tangannya, sehingga pertarungan mereka berdua tertahankan.

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang.

_Onyx_ bertemu biru.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Sa—Sasuke..," bisik Naruto. Suaranya lirih menahan kegetiran.

_Onyx_ bertemu biru.

"….," Sasuke terdiam.

"_Sasuke, kau mau bermain basket denganku?"_

"_Pada akhirnya, kita bertiga akan keluar bersama-sama melalui gerbang ini.."_

Sayup-sayup seruan anak kecil bermata biru menggema di dalam pikiran Uchiha bungsu. Memanggil namanya, mengajak bermain sang Uchiha. Namun… berbeda dengan tatapan pemuda di depan Sasuke, sorot mata anak kecil tersebut begitu ceria ketika matanya terbuka lebar. Naruto… Ya, kisahnya bersama sahabatnya terus berputar di pikirannya—tiada henti, ketika mata onyx Sasuke beradu pandang dengan sang Uzumaki. Orang di depan Sasuke adalah sahabat kecilnya, teman bermainnya. Naruto Uzumaki adalah orang terpenting di dalam kehidupannya. Tangan Sasuke bergetar, ketika pikirannya menjadi kacau. Ia mengingat sangat baik sosok pemuda di depannya. Ia mengingat sosok yang harus dia lindungi, bahkan sebelum dirinya dan Naruto menginjakan kaki di Chukyo Gakuen.

Namun…

_Kau merasakannya, bukan?_

_Kau merasakan rasa sakit, dan penderitaan ini?_

_Kau menyayanginya bukan?_

_Ya… jika kau perhatian padanya, tentu kau tidak ingin dia mengalami nasib seperti ini?_

_Demi dirinya…_

_Demi keselamatannya di Chukyo Gakuen.._

_Sebaiknya, kau mulai belajar untuk menjauhi dirinya…_

_Belajar menjaga jarak demi dirinya…_

_Semua ini demi Naruto Uzumaki…_

SRET!

Dengan cepat Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya pada kaki Naruto.

Naruto terkejut. "Sa—

SRET!

Sasuke membalikan badannya, dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menjauh dari Naruto.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto, sangat keras. Iapun segera menggerakan kakinya untuk menyusul Sasuke, dan melewati Sai yang membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"NARUTO!" Itachi pun melewati Sai, hendak menyusul Naruto yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

Tidak mau kalah, Kyuubi akan mengikuti adiknya, dan Itachi. "ITA—

SREEEETTTT!

Sai bergerak ke arah depan Kyuubi untuk menghalangi langkah sang Uzumaki , hingga Kyuubi terpaksa harus diam di tempat—berhenti melangkah.

"Terlalu banyak orang yang pergi dari hadapanku…," kata Sai, dengan senyuman setan. Ia sudah siap menghadapi orang di depannya.

_Jika mereka berdua yang pergi mengejar tidaklah terlalu banyak berpengaruh pada Sasuke…_

_Tetapi…_

_Jika orang ini ikut masuk ke dalam permainanku…_

_Ceritanya bisalah di luar ke hendakku…_

Batin Sai, ketika matanya terbuka—memperlihatkan ketajaman. Senyumnya pun menghilang di saat dirinya berkonsentrasi untuk menghadang pergerakan Kyuubi.

Di sisi lain, Kyuubi hanya tersenyum setan.

_Ada yang mengajakku bermain rupanya?_

Batin sang Uzumaki, sudah siap untuk menghajar pemuda belagu di depannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Seluruh siasat, dan arahan yang diberikan oleh Itachi tampak tidak berguna sama sekali. Peperangan yang tidak terduga terjadi di depan kedua bola mata Sasori. Teriakan, dan suara baku hantam memecah keheningan, menurunkan mental banyak orang. Pemandangan mengerikan ini kenapa bisa terjadi di Chukyo Gakuen? Kenapa ada sekolah seperti ini? Lalu, kenapa orang-orang di dalam sekolah ini begitu menikmati permainan ini? Sasori hanya bisa memandang sekeliling tanpa ada orang yang menyerangnya. Ya, tidaklah ada yang berniat menyerang asrama yang dianggap hanyalah asrama peramai pertarungan yang tidak dilawan pun akan kalah.

BAK! BUK! BAK!

Sasori memandang sekeliling, ketika di dekatnya seorang pemuda dari asrama hitam yang akan menjadi salah satu lawan estapetnya sibuk berkelahi, melawan anak-anak level atas dari asrama putih.

Sasori membelalakan matanya.

_Deidara-senpai?_

Gumamnya di dalam hati.

Kesulitan menghampiri Deidara, namun Sasori tidak dapat bergerak. Ia hanya bisa melihat sosok senpai-nya sibuk menghindar, menghantam pukulan, dan menyerang balik serangan-serangan membabi-buta dari asrama putih. Ingatannya mengenai perkataan menyakitkan Deidara, terus terlukis di benaknya, membuat dirinya takut untuk membela Deidara. Dia takut senpai kesayangannya akan marah kembali pada dirinya, dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan seperti sebelumnya.

Ekspresi Sasori berubah menjadi kalut.

_Bagaimana ini?_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_Aku yang tidak diserang sama sekali apakah harus di—_

"—AWAS!" teriak Sasori, ketika dua orang pemuda dari asrama putih akan memukul Deidara dari belakang. Ia pun berlari ke arah belakang Deidara, dan menendang pemuda di sebelah kanan dirinya, sebelum dengan cepat bergerak memutar searah jarum jam untuk menendang penyerang Deidara yang berposisi di sebelah kiri Sasori.

Lalu?

Kedua pemuda tersebut puh terjatuh ke atas tanah—kesakitan.

BRUK! BRUK!

Seiring dengan serangan Sasori, Deidara pun berhasil melumpuhkan dua orang pemuda yang tersisa di depannya.

Deidara membalikan badannya. Ia memandang Sasori dengan dingin.

Sasori salah tingkah. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum miris, ketika ditatap secara tidak bersahabat oleh senpai-nya. "Kau tidak a—

"SERANGGGG!" terdengar teriakan dari arah para anggota asrama putih, dan membuat Deidara—Sasori secara bersamaan langsung melihat ke arah para penyerang yang sedang berlari menuju ke arah mereka. baik Sasori dan Deidara tidak ada yang mengingat perang dingin di antara mereka, ketika melihat jumlah pasukan asrama putih yang datang ke arah mereka.

Deidara membelalakan matanya. Mulutnya membuka-tutup, merasa sial. _"Shit!"_ sumpah-serapah Deidara, sebal dengan serangan dari asrama putih yang tidak kunjung habis.

Sama halnya dengan Deidara, melihat datangnya pasukan dari asrama putih, Sasori menjadi panik. Iapun secara reflek memegang pergelangan tangan Deidara. "Ayo, ikut aku!" ajak Sasori pada senpai-nya. Ia pun menarik Deidara untuk segera pergi ke tempat lebih aman.

_I—ikut?!_

_Eh?!_

Mata Deidara teralihkan pada tangan Sasori. Ia memandang genggaman tangan Sasori yang begitu kuat pada lengannya—seolah-olah enggan untuk melepaskan lengan tersebut, dan membiarkan Deidara kembali terlibat masalah dengan asrama putih.

.

.

_Ini benar-benar hari yang aneh!_

Batin Deidara, ketika membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh orang yang dibencinya karena keadaan sangat mendesak.

**Tazmaniadevil**

LARI! LARI! LARI!

Secepat kilat Menma dengan diikuti Konan berlari melewati pepohonan.

Tidak melepaskan buruannya, Konan mengejar Menma dengan sekuat tenaga. Rasa sakit pada kaki dia hiraukan, ketika matanya memincing tajam—bernafsu menangkap buruan. Deru napas berlari terdengar, beradu dengan gesekan dedaunan di tengah-tengah awan berarak. Namun, bukan hanya dia saja yang sedang mengejar buruan, rupanya banyak sekali orang yang berlari di belakangnya, hendak mengejar Menma, dan menghentikan Menma sebagai kandidat juara dalam memenangkan pertandingan estapet.

Pemuda berambut hitam mengutuk pengejarnya di dalam keheningan. Sampai kapan dia harus berlari? Jika seperti ini terus, dia semakin sulit untuk kembali ke lapangan dan memenangkan pertandingan. Shit, bukannya tetap diam di sekitar lapangan lari, dia malah keluar dari area pertandingan, berlari menuju hutan, dan sebentar lagi akan menuju gedung tempat biasanya dirinya dan teman-temannya mendapat ajaran dari guru. Ya, dengan begitu dia harus memutar kembali untuk kembali ke area lari.

Menma mendesah, dia frustasi karena apabila kakinya terus melangkah dia akan keluar dari rimbunan hutan, dan menghadapi gedung tersebut yang berarti lapangan lari sudah cukup jauh dia tinggalkan.

_DAMN!_

SREEETTTTTT!

Menma menghentikan langkahnya, dan langsung membalikkan badan—menghadap Konan.

SRET!

Konan ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Kedua tombak penentu kemenangan saling bertatapan.

Semilir angin kembali berhembus. Di tengah-tengah rimbunan pepohonan, kedua rambut manusia yang saling bertatapan tertiup halus. Di dalam benak Menma percuma saja jika terus berlari karena dirinya hanya akan kehabisan stamina, dan pada akhirnya tetap harus melawan orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Oleh karena itu, dia memilih untuk berdiri tegak, bersiap-siap menghadapi masalah. Sedangkan Konan, sangat bahagia karena akhirnya Menma menyerah untuk terus menghindar, dan memutuskan melawan dirinya.

Konan bertolak pinggang sebelah. "Akhirnya, kau menyerah juga, brengsek!" umpat Konan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, ketika tubuhnya sudah siap untuk membalas perlakukan Menma pada tempo hari.

"Cih!" desis Menma—muak.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar banyak langkah kaki mendekati Menma dan Konan.

Konan membalikkan badannya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis, ketika melihat segerombolan manusia berjas hitam, atau memakai kaos basket berwarna gelap berlari ke arah Menma dan Konan.

"ITU MENMA!" teriak orang-orang tersebut semakin berapi-api, sedangkan Menma hanya menatap datar segerombolan manusia-manusia tersebut, ketika jantungnya berdetak kencang, mengutuk berpuluh-puluh manusia yang akan menyerangnya.

Mata Konan teralihkan pada Menma. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan—" Konan terkikik keji. "—Menma?" tanyanya, dengan nada sangat mencemooh.

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut pun memandang Konan sebelum memejamkan matanya. Ia menghela napas, menenangkan pikiran dan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Ini adalah pertarungan harga diri. Jika dia melarikan diri, maka orang di depannya akan tertawa sangat keras—berpikir jika seorang Menma adalah pecundang. Menma menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. Dia pasti bisa. Dia pasti bisa mengalahkan orang-orang itu. Dia itu adalah kuda hitam asrama putih. Dia kepercayaan senpai-senpai-nya dalam memenangkan pertandingan ini.

SRET!

Menma membuka mata. Ia memincingkan matanya dengan sangat tajam.

Lalu?

Senyuman Konan menghilang, ketika Menma mulai menggerakan tangan dan kakinya, memperlihatkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya, bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi orang-orang yang akan menyerang dirinya.

Menma tersenyum setan ketika melihat ekspresi serius Konan. "Kau pikir aku akan takut menghadapi kalian semua?" tanya Menma dengan nada sangat menantang. "Siapapun, silahkan maju!" seru Menma, pada gadis di depannya.

Dan?

Konan pun kembali tersenyum sebelum memposisikan tubuhnya pada formasi kuda-kuda bertarung. Layaknya Menma, siapapun yang menyerangnya akan dia habisi.

Tidak ada pengecualian.

**Tazmaniadevil**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Kyuubi dan Sai saling menyerang.

Tidak ada yang berani mendekat. Di saat Wakil Ketua kedua asrama besar bertarung, seluruh orang di sekitar mereka hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, dan memilih untuk menyerang orang yang se-level dengan mereka dibandingkan ikut campur urusan Sai dan Kyuubi. Gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi dan Sai sungguh cepat, hingga nyaris tidak terlihat. Namun, tampaknya yang paling menikmati permainan ini adalah Kyuubi. Seolah-olah mempermainkan Sai, pemuda Uzumaki tersebut hanya menggerakan tubuhnya, menghindari pukulan dan tendangan Sai. Tidak terlalu aktif menyerang, Kyuubi hanya membuat Sai kehabisan napas—kelelahan.

_Sialan!_

_Dia mempermainkan aku…_

Sai menyadari jika Kyuubi terus mencoba menguras staminanya.

Melihat ekspresi Sai, Kyuubi tersenyum iblis. "Kenapa, Sai?" tanya sang Uzumaki dengan nada sangat sombong. "Kau tidak kelelahan, 'kan?" lanjutnya, ketika Sai memutar kedua bola matanya, sebal dengan pertanyaan Kyuubi.

"Cih!" decak sebal Sai.

SRETTT!

Sai menggerakan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuubi.

BUK!

Sai menendang Kyuubi, namun sang Uzumaki menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping—menghindari tendangan Sai.

SRET!

Selesai dengan tendangannya, Sai meluncurkan sliding-nya, dan membuat Kyuubi meloncat mundur—menghindari kaki Sai.

Sesaat pertarungan mereka terhenti, ketika jarak Kyuubi cukup jauh dari jangkauan serangan Sai.

Sai menegakan tubuhnya. Matanya memandang Kyuubi. "Homo-senpai—" Sai tertawa iblis, ketika Kyuubi mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan julukan barunya. "Apa kau tidak berniat serius sehingga bisa mengejar kecenganmu?" sindir Sai dengan sangat telak. Sehingga membut Kyuubi memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut sebelum kembali tenang. "Kenapa Kyuubi-senpai? Mulutmu terlakban?" Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak—menyebalkan.

_Ho—homo?_

Kata-kata tabu bagi seorang laki-laki terniang di otak Kyuubi. Dia homo? Kyuubi Membuka tutup-mulutnya. Dia tidaklah homo. Dia tidak menyukai laki-laki. Dia tidak mungkin interest pada laki-laki. Ya, dia adalah seseorang yang normal. Namun, jika begitu… di dalam hati Kyuubi, siapakah Itachi Uchiha? Kenapa Kyuubi selalu memikirkan Itachi jika dirinya bukanlah seorang homo? Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa ketika Itachi mengkhawatirkan Naruto, Kyuubi merasa cemburu?

"Kenapa? Apakah kau baru menyadari jika dirimu adalah ho—

Sai terkejut ketika Kyuubi sudah tidak ada di depannya, hingga berhenti berbicara.

SRET!

Hembusan angin muncul dari arah belakang Sai.

"Aku peringatkan padamu, aku bukanlah homo…," bisik Kyuubi yang berdiri di belakang Sai. Pinggir telapak tangannya sudah siap untuk memukul leher Sai.

_A—astaga!_

Deg!

Jantung Sai berdetak kencang—terkejut.

SRET!

Sai membalikan badannya dengan cepat, dan menggerakan sikut kakinya untuk menendang perut sang Uzumaki.

BRUK!

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sai berhasil mengenai tubuh (perut) Kyuubi dengan telak.

BRAK!

Kyuubi terhempas ke belakang dan terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan benturan cukup keras. Ia terbaring di atas tanah, tidak bergerak.

Hening.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara dari arah sang Uzumaki. Sedangkan Sai hanya bisa memandang lawannya yang masih tergeletak dengan perut menempel pada tanah.

Perlahan jari-jari Kyuubi bergerak, kemudian pemuda tersebut mulai menggerakan tubuhnya, dan pelan-pelan memposisikan dirinya menjadi terduduk. Kepalanya menunduk, tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi atau wajah. Setelah itu, tangannya kembali bergerak. Kyuubi mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung tangan.

Di saat itu, Sai hanya bisa memandang Kyuubi dengan antisipasi.

Kyuubi berdiri dari atas tanah. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, dan berjalan ke arah Sai tanpa ada rasa ragu. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otaknya, Kyuubi hanya menundukan kepalanya, sembari berjalan ke arah Sai dengan perlahan di dalam keheningan.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Kyuubi melangkahkan kaki menuju Sai, sedangkan tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Sai melangkah mundur—takut dengan langkah pasti Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil dari balik wajahnya yang tertunduk. Ia menyilangkan tangannya sembari memegang bagian bawah kaos olah raga yang dikenakannya. "Kau memang benar-benar ingin melihat aku menjadi homo rupanya, Sai?" kata Kyuubi dengan suara pelan, tidak ada nada bercandanya sama sekali.

"…," Sai-lah yang kali ini terpukau dengan perkataan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mendongakan kepalanya. Ia memandang Sai, di saat bibirnya tersenyum setan. "Tidak usah mundur, babe~" kata Kyuubi dengan nada menggoda. "Sebab..," Kyuubi mendesah. "—akan aku perlihatkan seberapa homonya diriku, dan arti kata homo sebenarnya?"

"Hah?!" Sai memandang Kyuubi heran.

SRET!

Kyuubi membuka kaosnya. Ia memegang kaos tersebut dengan satu tangan, ketika bagian atas tubuh miliknya terlihat, menampilkan sixpack yang terbangun secara sempurna di balik kulit putih yang memerah tersinari matahari. Dengan elegant, layaknya hanya berduaan saja dengan Sai, Kyuubi tetap melangkahkan kakinya, ketika senyumnya menyunggingkan kenakalan. Mata tajam merah kehijauannya menatap Sai tanpa berkedip, memburu tubuh Sai dari bawah hingga atas ketika sang lidah menjilat bibirnya yang kering, dan membuat Wakil Ketua asrama hitam menjadi tidak enak perasaan.

Wakil Ketua asrama hitam menghentikan langkahnya. Gila! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia melangkah mundur, ketika ditatap oleh Kyuubi? Yeah, tatapan tajam seakan ingin melumat Sai hidup-hidup membuat nyali wakil ketua asrama hitam tersebut sedikit ciut. Namun, ketika Sai menyadari jika dia mulai seperti pecundang, pemuda tersebut berhenti melangkah. Ia mengsiapkan dirinya untuk melawan Kyuubi yang terus melangkah maju, hendak mendekati dirinya.

Melihat ketakutan pada Sai, senyuman Kyuubi semakin lebar. "Tenang, Sai!" kata sang Uzumaki dengan nada menenangkan. "Aku akan _gentle_, kok~" lanjutnya, ketika perut Sai mual, mendengar perkataan Kyuubi.

Sai mendengus. "Like hell, aku takut padamu Ky—

BUK!

Secara spontan, belum saja Sai menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kyuubi sudah menghilang dari hadapan Sai, dan muncul di hadapan Sai dengan pukulan yang berhasil mendarat mulus, telak pada wajah Sai.

BRAK! BRUK!

Sai terpelanting ke belakang. Punggungnya menabrak beberapa orang yang sedang berkelahi di dekatnya.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Orang-orang beserta Sai terjatuh ke atas tanah karena hantaman Kyuubi.

Di bawah sinar matahari yang mulai terik, mata merah kehijauan Kyuubi berkilat tajam. Jari-jari tangannya menyisir rambut merahnya secara lembut, dengan helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya. "Sai, sebegitunya kau ingin aku menjadi homo...," Kyuubi menghela napas sejenak. "—uke nakal?" bisiknya, ketika Sai terbatuk-batuk di atas tanah, ketika dadanya terasa sakit terkena serangan Kyuubi. "Hahahaha, jika memang kau tidak mengerti penegasanku mengenai 'aku bukanlah homo', maka…. akan aku perlihatkan seperti apa homo itu sebenarnya, Sai..," kata Kyuubi, dengan nada _sing a song. _

Tap.. Tap.. Tap…

Dengan tangan yang sudah siap memegang bagian atas celana, Kyuubi berjalan secara perlahan ke arah Sai. Sedangkan, anak buah Sai sekaligus Kyuubi hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mengintimidasi sang Uzumaki.

.

.

Oke~

Mau diapain si Sai, Kyuu?

**Tazmaniadevil**

Mata biru teralih dari arah jalan di depan sana pada genggaman erat di tangannya. Deidara memfokuskan matanya pada Sasori. Kenapa dia mau digenggam seperti ini? Sosok di depannya ini adalah musuhnya, dan Deidara tidak boleh baik kepada pemuda berambut merah ini. Selain itu, jika seseorang yang sudah dijahati apa mungkin masih bersikap baik pada yang menjahatinya? Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ada orang berhati tulus seperti itu di dunia ini.

SRET!

"LEPAS!" teriak Deidara sembari menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori, cukup terkejut dengan tingkah kasar Deidara.

Hening.

Baik Deidara maupun Sasori menghentikan langkah mereka. Sepasang pemuda tersebut saling bertatapan. Tatapan salah satu di antara mereka kalut, dan yang satu lagi tampak bingung. Perlahan, kedua mata yang saling beradu pandang pun tampak gusar, hingga pada saatnya Deidara mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah samping, menatap gundukan tanah basah yang terlembabkan oleh hujan semalam.

Ekspresi bingung Sasori menghilang. Ia mendesah pelan, mengira-ngira sikap Deidara pada dirinya.

_Apa memang benar Deidara-senpai sangat membenciku?_

Batin Sasori, masih belum percaya jika Deidara sangat membencinya, hingga tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Sasori sama sekali.

Sasori memandang Deidara lekat-lekat. "Deidara-senpai, sebenarnya kenapa kau begitu membenciku?" tanyanya dengan pandangan nanar. "Apakah kesalahanku padamu tidaklah bisa dimaafkan sehingga aku harus mengalami perlakuan seperti ini?" lanjutnya, ketika Deidara hanya terdiam—tidak berbicara sama sekali.

"ITU MEREKA!" terdengar seruan dari arah belakang Deidara dan Sasori.

Pemuda berambut merah menjadi panik di saat mendengar seruan tersebut. Ia menggerakan tangannya untuk membawa Deidara kembali menjauh dari para pengejarnya. "Chk, a—

PLAK

Deidara akan menepis tangan Sasori, namun tangannya yang bergerak sangat cepat tidak sengaja menampar pipi sang Sabaku.

Hening.

Kesunyian tidak terucap mengalir di antara Deidara dan Sasori. Kedua pemuda tersebut terhanyut di dalam roda pikirannya sendiri. Namun, berbeda dari sebelumnya, ekspresi Deidara yang sempat mengeras kini tampak sangat merasa bersalah, ketika melihat goresan luka pada pipi Sasori yang meneteskan darah karena terkena kuku sang pemuda berambut pirang. Tetapi, Sasori tidaklah marah. Sasori hanya membiarkan dirinya merasa sakit baik luar maupun dalam.

Deidara membuka-tutup mulutnya, salah tingkah. "Tidakkah kau bisa menyingkir dari hadapanku? Apakah kau tidak mengerti juga jika aku tidak suka denganmu?" tanya Deidara, matanya berkilat tajam, ketika Sasori hanya terdiam—membiarkan Deidara terus memakinya. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut sedang mencoba membela dirinya atas luka pada pipi Sasori. "Kau tahu, semenjak pertandingan itu, aku sangat membencimu. Aku muak dengan seseorang yang bisa-bisanya menikam dari belakang orang yang mempercayainya…," lanjutnya, ketika suara Deidara bergetar—emosi.

Tawa getir tersirat di bibir Sasori. Ia mentertawakan dirinya yang bodoh, dan tidak berguna karena telah membuat orang yang dikaguminya menjadi seperti ini. Secara perlahan, walaupun sangat menyakitkan Sasori menatap wajah Deidara. Matanya sembab, ketika ia mencoba menahan cairan bening yang memanas, hendak menetes membasahi pipi.

Sasori memandang Deidara lekat-lekat. "Jadi benar-benar karena masalah lukisan itu?" di tengah-tengah kegetiran Sasori mencoba untuk bersikap gentle, dan tegar. "Di saat itu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengalahkan, menikam, atau apapun yang kau katakan..," lirihnya, ketika tawa kegetiran masih terdengar di telinga Deidara. "Disaat itu, aku hanya kagum dengan dirimu…," bisiknya, ketika Deidara masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat. "Aku ingin seperti dirimu yang mampu membuat coretan-coretan yang mengagumkan di atas sebuah kanvas..."

"Pergilah, aku tidak peduli dengan semua yang kau katakan..," usir Deidara, tidak berniat mendengar perasaan Sasori.

Sasori mendesah berat. Ia lagi-lagi terkejut dengan ucapan Deidara sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, menyerah dengan sikap pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Baik aku akan pergi, dan tidak akan pernah meganggu dirimu…," bisiknya, dengan setengah hati. "Maaf jika selama ini aku selalu mengikutimu dan membuatmu sebal…"

"…," Deidara terdiam, tidak membalas perkataan Sasori.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Sasori membalikan badan, melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah sebelum otaknya mengingat sesuatu, dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak.

"Senpai, asal kau tahu…," bisik Sasori sembari memunggungi Deidara. "Di saat aku melukis warna kuning dan merah di atas kanvas yang mengantarku menuju kemenangan itu..," Sasori terdiam sejenak, memilah-milah kata yang pantas diucapkan pada Deidara. "Dirimu yang berada sampingku-lah yang aku bayangkan pada saat melukisnya..," lanjutnya, ketika Deidara mengerutkan kening untuk pertama kali. "Mungkin kau akan semakin jijik padaku ketika mendengar ini, tetapi semenjak awal aku melihat dirimu, aku telah—" Sasori tersenyum tipis, merasa lega karena sebentar lagi seluruh perasaanya akan terungkap.

"—jatuh cinta padamu…," bisik sang Sabaku dengan pelan sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Deidara di dalam kesendirian.

.

.

Sorak para manusia yang mengejar Deidara semakin mendekat. Namun, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut terpaku di tengah-tengah bisikkan angin. Deidara hanya terdiam, dan mematung—tidak bergerak untuk menghindar dari masalah. Perlahan dan menyakitkan, ingatan mengenai masa lalunya bersama Sasori berputar—berseru di dalam otak, membuka lembaran-lembaran kisah menyenangkan di antara dirinya dan pemuda berambut merah yang telah meninggalkannya. Ia terhanyut dengan perasaan bimbangnya terhadap perkataan Sasori.

"—_**jatuh cinta padamu…," bisik sang Sabaku dengan pelan sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Deidara di dalam kesendirian. **_

"Ka—kau pasti bercanda, bukan?" bisik Deidara—setengah tertawa. Suara Sasori terus bergema di dalam otaknya.

_**Bocah berambut merah memandang Deidara. "Aku ingin sepertimu Dei-senpai! Aku ingin bisa melukis sepertimu, dan memperlihatkan padamu jika obyek yang aku ambil untuk lukisanku adalah obyek terindah di antara yaaaang terindah..," lanjut bocah tersebut dengan cengiran begitu lebar. Ia membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. "Obyek yang akan aku lukis adalah… obyek atau pemandangan di ingatanku yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini," lanjutnya, ketika Deidara sweatdrop, tidak menyadari jika bocah di depannya memandang kagum dirinya dengan mata berbinar-binar. **_

Deidara tertawa getir—pelan. "Kau pasti bercanda, penipu…," lirih Deidara, ketika rasa tidak nyaman dan merasa bersalah menghampiri dirinya.

**"**_**Waaaahhhh, gambarmu indah sekali senpai," terdengar suara anak kecil dari arah belakang anak berambut pirang tersebut. Matanya berbinar-binar takjut, memandang lukisan yang dimiliki sang anak berambut pirang tersebut. **_

Deidara mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menundukan kepalanya, ketika bibirnya bergetar. "Kau pasti menipuku, bukan?" lanjutnya, ketika otaknya tidak bisa berhenti mengingat masa lalu.

_**Sasori tersenyum. Ia mengelus pundak Deidara. "Ha—ah, kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting..," kata Sasori, memberi semangat pada kakak kelasnya. "Kau fokuslah terhadap pelajaran sekolahmu, Dei-senpai…," lanjutnya, ketika Deidara terus kehilangan fokus. (Cat: Crimson Ties Behind the Scene chapter 4). **_

Suara tawa.

Pujian.

Tatapan penuh kekaguman.

Perlakuan spesial Sasori pada Deidara terus terniang di benak sang pemuda berambut pirang.

"KAU PENIPU, BRENGSEK!" teriak Deidara, melepaskan emosi. Ia meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat sebelum mendesah—marah. Ia berharap menemukan celah kebohongan pada ucapan atau tingkah Sasori pada dirinya.

Namun…

Di saat Deidara terhanyut oleh perasaan merasa bersalahnya, sekelompok manusia yang berasal dari asrama putih sudah mengelilingi dirinya. Dengan otak yang tidak dapat berpikir jernih, fokus Deidara menghilang, terhisap oleh masa lalunya. Rasa sakit, bercampur menyesal semakin membesar, ketika beberapa orang dari manusia yang mengelilinginya maju untuk melumpukan dirinya.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Orang-orang tersebut berhasil mengenai wajah, dan perut Deidara, hingga pemuda tersebut terjatuh ke atas tanah tanpa perlawanan.

Dan?

Deidara hanya kembali bangkit, dengan otak yang tidak dapat merespon pukulan-pukulan tersebut.

.

.

Bagaikan kanvas yang sudah terlumuri oleh tinta hitam, ketika rasa bersalah yang sangat besar tidak dapat dilenyapkan, Deidara hanya membiarkan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya datang—tidak berniat untuk dicegah. Ia terlalu kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan orang yang sangat peduli padanya tersakiti oleh dirinya sendiri.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_**Menma tersenyum setan ketika melihat ekspresi serius Konan. "Kau pikir aku akan takut menghadapi kalian semua?" tanya Menma dengan nada sangat menantang. "Siapapun, silahkan maju!" seru Menma, pada gadis di depannya. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Tendang. Pukul. Tangkis. Tendang.

Menma terus melancarkan serangan pada Konan. Ia telah berhasil menghabisi orang-orang yang mengejarnya hingga orang-orang tersebut terkapar di atas tanah sebelum dirinya mulai menyerang Konan yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang bertahan terhadap serangan Menma.

BUK!

Pipi Konan terkena pukulan Menma hingga dia terpental—meluncur ke arah belakang.

SRETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Konan menahan tubuhnya yang terus meluncur ke belakang dengan kakinya, hingga goresan tanah akibat gesekan sepatu pun terlihat.

_Itai.._

Batin Konan—meringis kesakitan, ketika kakinya terasa nyeri akibat terlalu banyak bergerak.

Gadis satu-satunya di Chukyo Gakuen berhenti bergerak untuk sementara waktu. Ia berpikir, memandang pemuda di depannya. Sial! Tidak disangka-sangka, jika orang di depannya sangatlah kuat. Pemuda tersebut berhasil menghindar, dan membalas serangan dirinya dengan baik. Selain itu, kaki Konan sangat nyeri. Semakin lama digerakan, kakinya terasa semakin sulit digerakan. Astaga! Bagaimana caranya dia menghadapi pemuda di depannya.

Menma memandang kaki Konan. Ia sangat tahu, jika orang di depannya sedang kesakitan. "Apakah, kakimu baik-baik saja?" tanya Menma dengan nada menyindir.

Tidak suka melihat tatapan melecehkan Menma, Konan memutuskan bersikap tenang, seolah-olah tidak mengalami rasa sakit sama sekali. "Baik-baik saja? Memangnya aku sakit apa, Menma?" tanya Konan—_innoncent._

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut hanya mendengus, mentertawakan tingkah belagu Konan.

Dikala keadaan mulai terkondisikan, Konan berusaha berpikir cepat. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, mengingat-ingat kelemahan pada diri Menma. Apa yang bisa Konan lakukan untuk melawan Menma? Meningkatkan kecepatan? Memperbesar kekuatan pukulan? Atau menghindar setiap gerakan Menma sampai Menma kelelahan sebelum menyerangnya dengan membabi-buta? Konan berpikir cepat, ketika dia mengingat suatu kejadian yang membuka ingatan Konan dalam pertarungan beberapa menit lalu.

_Benar juga!_

_Dia tidaklah terlalu cepat dalam se—_

"JANGAN BANYAK MELAMUN SAJA!" teriak Menma, di saat Konan melamun.

BUK!

Menma yang bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Konan langsung mengarahkan sikutnya untuk menghajar Konan dari depan, ketika sang gadis sedang melamun, memikirkan gerakan selanjutnya.

Konan membelalakan matanya. _"Shit!"_ desis Konan. Ia akan melindungi wajahnya, ketika pukulan sikut Menma sudah mengenai wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

BRUK!

Konan terbanting ke atas tanah, terkena pukulan Menma. Sedangkan Menma tertawa—puas dengan terpuruknya Konan.

Tidak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya, Konan langsung bangkit dari atas tanah. Tanpa banyak embel-embel lagi, Konan langsung berlari untuk menyerang Menma.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Serang. Serang. Serang.

Konan menyerang Menma secara cepat.

Kelemahan Menma berhasil Konan baca. Rupanya pemuda berasal dari asrama putih, tidaklah secepat Konan pada awal pertandingan. Menma cenderung tipe yang berkelahi secara konstan. Stamina, kecepatan, dan skill berkelahinya tetap sama dari awal sampai akhir. Jadi, bukan Menma-lah yang menjadi kuat pada saat perkelahian berlangsung, melainkan kecepatan dan stamina Konan yang melemah, hingga dia sendiri tertinggal di belakang kemampuan Menma yang terus bertahan pada skill-nya. Oleh karena itu, Konan harus menyerah secara full—melebihi Menma di awal pertandingan sebelum dirinya mengalami kelelahan atau penurunan skill dan stamina, dan kalah dari Menma di tengah-tengah pertandingan.

BAK! BUK! BAK!

Tendang. Pukul. Menghindar. Pukul.

BUK!

Kena.

Dagu Menma terkena hantaman pukulan Konan, ketika pemuda tersebut mengalami kekalahan dalam kecepatan. Menma pun akan bersiap-siap melindungi tubuhnya atau melakukan gerakan perlindungan dengan punggung tangan, ketika tanpa jeda Konan mulai bergerak—kembali menghajar Menma.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Hajar. Hajar. Hajar.

Dengan membabi-buta, tidak ada belas kasihan Konan menghajar dada, wajah, perut Menma. Ia pun tersenyum senang, ketika sebentar lagi tangannya akan mengenai dagu Menma untuk penutupan serangan.

_Mampus Ka—_

SREEEEEEEETTT!

Sebuah kilatan sangat cepat bergerak ke arah Menma—Konan, ketika sang gadis akan menghantamkan serangan.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Konan berhenti menyerang ketika hanya anginlah yang dia hadapi.

Tidak ada Menma.

Hanya angin.

1…

2…

3…

"KEMANA ORANG ITUUUUUU?!" teriak Konan, sangat emosi—memecahkan keheningan. Ia berteriak, hingga burung-burung di atas pohon terdekatnya berterbangan—memenuhi langit biru cerah pagi hari menjelang siang ini.

.

.

.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Nagato berlari dengan secepat-cepatnya sembari menyeret seseorang. "Idiot, tidakkah kau tahu jika tingkahmu sangatlah memalukan!" dumel Nagato sembari terus berlari, ketika tangannya terasa erat—megenggam tangan orang yang dibawanya, dan orang tersebut berlari di belakangnya. "Ini itu pertandingan estapet bukan smackdown!" lanjut Nagato, ketika dia sungguh kesal dengan tingkah salah satu sahabatnya.

"…," orang tersebut terdiam—tidak membalas perkataan Nagato.

Nagato menghela napas berat. Secara perlahan, ia berhenti berlari. "Jangan bodoh..," desah Nagato setelah berhenti menggerakan kakinya. Ia akan memandang orang yang dibawanya. "—i—UWAAAAAAA!" teriak Nagato dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada orang yang dibawanya. Sekarang, kedua tangannya memegang pipi—horror. "SIAPA KAMUUU?!" Nagato menunjuk orang di depannya tepat di hidung.

Pemuda yang dibawa Nagato alias Menma tertawa miris. Dahinya berkedut kesal, hendak menghajar orang di depannya. Siapa Menma? HAH, SIAPA MENMA?! SIAL! Seharusnya dia yang bertanya, siapa orang yang membawanya pergi dari pertarungan? Menma benar-benar kesal. Di saat dia dipukuli, dan belum membalas orang yang memukulnya, dirinya dibawa pergi oleh orang sialan yang entah siapa namanya.

"YAAAAAAAAKKKKK!" teriak Menma di depan wajah Nagato. "Kau yang membawaku pergi, dan kenapa kamu yang shock?" tanya Menma dengan nada sekeras-kerasnya.

Nagato memandang Menma dari kaki hingga kepala. Nah, loh? Rambutnya tidak biru. Wajahnya lebih tengil daripada teman seasramanya. Dia ini siapa? Kenapa dia malah membawa orang ini? Ya, Tuhan! Jangan bilang orang yang dibawanya bukanlah Yahiko alias Konan, melainkan lawannya Yahiko. Hiiiii… Kalau gini caranya, bisa-bisa malah dia yang bertarung, bukannya melerai pertarungan? Nagato segera memutar otak agar terhindar dari serangan Menma.

"Ka—kau siapa?!" Nagato bertanya sekali lagi dengan nada ragu.

Menma memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau yang siapa tiba-tiba membawaku?" tanyanya, dengan diiringi dengusan.

Dengan bodohnya, Nagato mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Nagato, salam kenal…," katanya, memperkenalkan diri. Entah kenapa ketika merasa canggung, Nagato malah menjadi memperkenalkan dirinya.

PLAK!

Menma menepis tangan Nagato dengan kasar.

"Kau pikir ini acara perkenalan apa?!" teriak Menma emosi, sebal dengan tingkah sok kenal dan sok dekat Nagato.

Nagato memandang tangannya yang berdenyut panas dipukul Menma. "Uggghhh~" gumamnya sembari memanyunkan bibir. Ia mendelik minta dikasihani oleh Menma. Namun, siapa peduli dengan tatapan menjijikan a la Nagato.

"Cih!" decik Menma.

Pemuda berasal dari asrama putih memutuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan Nagato. Namun, ia memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat nyeri, dan berhenti berjalan, ketika baru saja melangkah. Di saat itu, Nagato mengerutkan kening. Ia melihat ekspresi Menma yang kesakitan.

Nagato berjalan ke arah Menma. Ia memegang pundak Menma—khawatir—dari belakang. "Kau tidak apa-a—

"MINGGIR!" tepis Menma, tidak suka disentuh oleh orang asing. Namun, ia kembali meringis kesakitan ketika perutnya terasa sangat linu.

Nagato menghela napas, berat. "Sini aku bantu!" katanya sembari memegang tangan Menma, dan menarik Menma untuk duduk di bawah pohon besar terdekatnya. Kali ini, Nagato menarik Menma dengan cukup keras nan kasar, melawan pemberontakan Menma yang tidak ingin disentuh olehnya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR! MINGGIR!" teriak Menma memberontak.

"TUNGGU, SEDIKIT LAGI!" teriak Nagato—tidak kalah dari teriakan Menma.

Entah bagaimana posisi mereka menjadi aneh seperti ini. Menma mencoba melawan, ketika atas tubuhnya diduduki oleh Nagato. Gila! Ini orang tidak disangka membawa perlengkapan P3K untuk para anggota asrama merah jika mengalami luka. Namun, dikarenakan rasa kasihan atau iba melihat Menma kesakitan, akhirnya Nagato memutuskan untuk mengobati Menma untuk sementara waktu, sebelum dia dibawa ke dokter untuk diperiksa.

"Sudah selesai!" kata Nagato, setelah selesai memperban perut Menma. Ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Menma, dan berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk tangannya, dan memasukan obat-obatannya kembali ke dalam saku jaket bagian dalam. "Ayo, berdiri! Tugas kita dalam perlombaan ini belum selesai, 'kan?" tanya Nagato sembari mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengangkat membantu Menma berdiri.

Pemuda berasal dari asrama putih melihat tangan Nagato yang terulur.

Rasa heran meresap—memenuhi pikiran Menma. Seperti tidak ada rasa takut, makhluk di depannya dengan mudahnya menebar kebaikan. Tidak pandang bulu, salah satu anggota asrama merah menolong orang tanpa melihat background orang tersebut. Berbeda dengan manusia sewajarnya, Nagato cenderung dengan suka hati menolong seseorang—tanpa ada rasa peduli jika dialah yang merasa rugi apabila telah menolong seseorang. Ya, di pikiran Menma, jika Kyuubi adalah iblis yang terlalu keren untuk disanggah, Nagato adalah seorang makhluk yang terlalu baik untuk dihiraukan.

Perlahan, terhipnotis dengan senyuman Nagato, Menma mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan yang terulur di depannya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, merasa ingin menyentuh pemuda yang menanti genggaman tangannya.

Ulur—ulur—u—

BUAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!

Di saat tangan Menma akan mencapai tangan Nagato, tiba-tiba tubuh sesuatu yang besar melesat ke arah Nagato dari arah semak-semak samping, dan menabrak Nagato, hingga pemuda tersebut terdorong ke arah pepohonan terdekatnya.

BUG!

Nagato terbanting ke atas pepohonan dengan sangat keras, ketika benda besar tersebut menghantam dirinya dari arah samping.

"UHUK!" Nagato memuntahkan darah karena bagian dalamnya tertekan, dan terbentuk cukup keras. Ia terduduk di atas tanah—lemas, ketika seluruh tubuhnya serasa remuk, dan kepalanya tertunduk.

"HEI!" teriak Menma—shock. Ia segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah Nagato, seketika melupakan rasa sakit pada perutnya karena hantaman Konan.

Perlahan Nagato mendongakan kepalanya. Matanya memandang 'sesuatu' yang telah menghantam tubuhnya. Ia melihat jika seorang pemuda berambut merah, dengan tato bertulisan 'ai' di keningnya sedang berada di pelukan Nagato (tidak sengaja terpeluk ketika pemuda berambut merah tersebut menghempas tubuhnya). Dengan alis yang mengangkat sebelah, Nagato meneliti gelagat pemuda di dekatnya. Tampaknya sang pemuda memiliki goresan pada wajahnya, ketika napasnya tersenggal-senggal—lemas, sampai sulit bergerak, seperti habis bertarung mati-matian.

Menma berdiri di dekat pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Wajahnya mengeras karena kesal. "Yak, apa-apaan itu?!" teriaknya memarahi pemuda sedang meringis kesakitan tersebut karena bisa-bisanya melukai seseorang yang sedang tenang, seperti Nagato.

Pemuda berambut merah tersebut tidak menjawab seruan Menma. Ia hanya berdiam-diri, menenangkan tubuhnya yang kesakitan.

Tap… Tap.. Tap…

Dari balik semak-semak, langkah kaki terdengar pasti dan pelan. Memperjelas penglihatannya, Nagato dan Menma menyipitkan mata. Muncul. Orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas rasa sakit yang diderita Nagato akan memunculkan wujudnya. Ya, setelah cukup menunggu, akhirnya sosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang diikat satu berdiri di hadapan Nagato, Menma. Orang tersebut tersenyum iblis, ketika mata cokelatnya berkilat tajam—memandangi korbannya satu-persatu.

"Waw, interesting~" kata Shukaku dengan nada sing a song. "Rupanya kaupun ada disini Menma?" lanjutnya, ketika pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut melihat sosok Menma yang berada di dekat Nagato.

"Shukaku..," desis Menma, mengucapkan nama salah satu anggota asramanya yang terkenal cacad mental di antara anak-anak asrama putih. Ia langsung membentuk kuda-kuda—tidak peduli jika orang yang dihadapannya adalah rekan se-team-nya yang notabene sangat berbahaya.

Nagato hanya memandang Menma sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

_Jadi, ini adalah salah satu anggota estapet dari asrama putih yang bernama Shukaku?_

Batin Nagato—menyelidik. Ia pun memandang Menma.

_Terus, kenapa orang ini tampak berantisipasi dengan kemunculan Shukaku?_

Nagato semakin heran.

.

.

Chk, chk, chk~

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Nagato?

**Tazmaniadevil**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang berlari sangat cepat, menelusuri pepohonan di dalam hutan sana.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto, ketika punggung Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depannya.

GRAP!

Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke dengan erat, dan membalikan tubuh Uchiha bungsu dengan kasar agar bisa memandangi dirinya.

_Onyx_ bertatapan dengan biru.

Sasuke saling berpandangan dengan Naruto sebelum memalingkan tatapannya—tidak berani memandang Naruto.

Ekspresi Naruto mengeras, ketika melihat Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya. "Apa salahku padamu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin. "Sebaiknya, kau jelaskan dengan baik atas tingkahmu padaku..," lanjutnya, ketika Sasuke terdiam—seribu bahasa. Tidak mau menjawab.

Tap.. Tap… Tap…

Langkah kaki Uchiha sulung terdengar. Rupanya, Itachi yang sejak tadi mengejar Naruto baru saja tiba di belakang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Ia memandang Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergiliran, mencuri dengar pembicaraan di antara Sasuke dan rekan seasramanya.

Hening.

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"JAWAB AKU, SASUKE!" teriak Naruto—habis kesabaran, ketika pemuda berambut blue black tersebut hanya diam, tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun sama sekali.

GRAP!

Naruto mempererat genggaman tangannya pada kedua pundak Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Sasuke mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Ia memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang memegang kedua pundaknya, dan menghentakan kedua tangan tersebut dengan kasar. "Jangan berteriak padaku…," kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin. "Kau pergilah, tidak usah mengejarku lagi…," lanjutnya, ketika Naruto terdiam, menahan emosi. "Ini semua demi kebaikanmu.."

_Ke—kebaikan?_

"Kebaikanku? Apa maksudmu untuk kebaikanku?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

_Kau merasakannya, bukan?_

_Kau merasakan rasa sakit, dan penderitaan ini?_

_Kau menyayanginya bukan?_

_Ya… jika kau perhatian padanya, tentu kau tidak ingin dia mengalami nasib seperti ini?_

_Demi dirinya…_

_Demi keselamatannya di Chukyo Gakuen.._

_Sebaiknya, kau mulai belajar untuk menjauhi dirinya…_

_Belajar menjaga jarak demi dirinya…_

_Semua ini demi Naruto Uzumaki…_

Tidak menjawab. Pemuda Uchiha hanya menundukan kepalanya. Perkataan Naruto tidaklah dapat meresap di pikirannya secara benar. Semua seperti terhempas oleh suara seseorang yang bergema di dalam pikirannya. Ia seperti tidak dapat menepis suara tersebut, dan merasa jika sesuatu yang bergema di dalam otaknya adalah benar.

_Ya…menjauhi Naruto adalah untuk kebaikan di—_

BUK!

Sasuke terbanting ke atas tanah, ketika Naruto memukul pipinya secara keras—tidak manusiawi.

Naruto duduk di atas perut Sasuke. Ia megenggam bagian depan baju Sasuke erat. Matanya berkilat tajam, siap untuk menghajar Sasuke. "JANGAN, BERCANDA!" teriak Naruto di depan wajah Sasuke, ketika pemuda Uchiha memandang dirinya dengan tatapan dingin. Masih bersikap acuh, tidak memberi peluang bagi Naruto untuk merasuki pikirannya lebih dalam. "JELASKAN DENGAN JELAS APA MAKSUDMU?! JANGAN BERTELE-TELE!" lanjut Naruto, meminta Sasuke menjelaskan semua perlakukan Sasuke.

Diam.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

_Damn, it!_

Batin Naruto—kesal. Giginya bergetak, mencoba mengontrol emosi.

BUK!

Naruto memukul Sasuke kembali, ketika Sasuke tidaklah memberi perlawanan sama sekali.

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK BERANI MEMUKULMU, TEME?!" teriak Naruto, lebih keras. Tatapannya semakin tajam, mengancam Sasuke. "KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK BERANI MEMUKULMU, HAH?!" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke, meminta respon barang sedikit pun dari Uchiha bungsu.

"….," Sasuke tetap terdiam. Seolah-olah Naruto tidaklah ada di dekatnya, ia hanya membiarkan dirinya dipukuli, diperlakukan kasar, hingga pipinya membiru, dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah—terluka.

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke. "BRENGSEK! JAWAB SEMUA PERTANYAANKU! JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" teriak Naruto—sekali lagi.

BUK!

Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, TEME!" Naruto membentak pemuda batu di bawahnya.

BUK!

Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke.

BUK!

Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke.

B—

Hening.

Naruto berhenti berteriak, dan memukuli wajah Sasuke. Ia terdiam, menundukan kepalanya.

Uchiha sulung menatap tubuh Naruto yang bergetar dari belakang. Ini bukanlah urusannya. Seharusnya dia membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke mengurusi urusannya sendiri. Namun, melihat frustasinya Naruto membuat Itachi tidak sanggup untuk melangkahkan kakinya, dan meninggalkan Sasuke—Naruto berdua. Ia cemas pada kondisi mental Naruto, jika dibiarkan seperti ini. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? Kenapa pemuda tersebut membiarkan Naruto sampai seperti ini? Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Seperti Naruto, ia tidak mengerti dengan tingkah-laku Sasuke.

"Hahahaha..," Naruto tertawa miris, ketika pelupuk matanya mulai penuh dengan air mata. "KAU PIKIR TINGKAHMU SEPERTI INI BAGUS?!" lanjut Naruto. Kepalan tangannya mulai bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Sasuke kembali. "JANGAN BERCANDA SA—

GRAP!

Itachi memegang tangan Naruto yang memukul Sasuke kembali. Ia langsung menarik tubuh Naruto, dan menjauhi pemuda berambut pirang tersebut dari atas tubuh Sasuke.

SREEETTT!

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari atas tanah, dan berlari menjauhi Naruto—menembus rimbunan pepohonan.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!" teriak Naruto, meminta Sasuke untuk kembali pada dirinya, dan memberi Naruto penjelasan yang masuk akal atas tingkah Sasuke. Namun, tubuh Naruto ditahan oleh Uchiha sulung. "SASUKE, KEMBALI KAU!" perintah Naruto dengan sekencang-kencangnya, memecahkan keheningan hutan. Tetapi, sekeras apapun teriakkan Naruto tidak akan membuat Sasuke kembali.

Itachi membalikan tubuh Naruto. Ia megenggam pundak Naruto erat. "Naruto, sadar! NARUTO!" bentak Uchiha sulung, meminta Naruto untuk tenang.

"LEPAS! LEPAS!" Naruto memberontak, meminta Itachi untuk melepaskan dirinya agar bisa mengejar Sasuke. "LEPAS BRENGSEK! KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! AKU HARUS ME—

GRAP!

Itachi memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Naruto memukul-mukul dada Uchiha sulung, ketika pelukkan Itachi sangat kencang. "LEPAS!" perintah Naruto, namun Uchiha sulung tidak mendengarkannya. "LEPAS! LE—Le—lepas… hiks… hiks.. hiks..," tangisan sang Namikaze pecah, di dalam pelukkan sang Uchiha. "Aku mohon… lepaskan aku…," lirih Naruto. Ia menahan isakkan tangisnya yang tidak dapat dihentikan. "Aku harus mengejarnya…" tangan Naruto bergerak. Ia megenggam punggung Itachi dengar erat.

Tidak berniat mencegah Naruto untuk menemui Sasuke, namun Itachi tidaklah bisa melihat adiknya terluka di tangan Naruto, atau melihat batin sang Namikaze lebih tersiksa. Oleh karena itu, dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sasuke pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali menariknya. Ia harus mengkondisikan suasana menjadi tenang, dan membiarkan Naruto berbicara baik-baik dengan Sasuke di dalam kondisi normal.

Tidak seperti sekarang ini.

"Kita tidaklah kalah..," bisik Itachi di dekat lubang telinga Naruto. Ia memperhalus nada suaranya sedemikian rupa agar Naruto dapat merespon setiap perkataannya secara baik—tidak semakin emosional. "Menangkanlah pertandingan ini, maka kau bisa bertemu Sasuke di dalam asrama hitam, dan meminta penjelasan darinya..," lanjut Itachi. Ia berusaha berbicara sebaik mungkin, walaupun rasa sakit merasuk ke dalam hati, ketika Itachi secara terus-menerus menepis rasa cintanya pada Naruto.

_Apa yang aku katakan?_

_Kenapa aku tidak mengambil peluang ini untuk merebut hati Naruto?_

Batin Itachi—merasa dirinya bodoh.

"…," Naruto berhenti menggalau, dan memberontak.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Jika kau menang, kau bisa datang ke asrama hitam, menemui dirinya, dan mungkin saja kau bisa berbicara empat mata dengan dirinya..," lanjutnya, ketika ekspresi muka Itachi hanya memperlihatkan rasa sakit dan tidak nyaman. Ia bersumpah ingin sekali menarik semua ucapannya pada Naruto. Namun, Itachi tetap bertahan untuk membela Naruto. Ia tetap membujuk Naruto agar tenang dan fokus untuk memenangkan pertandingan agar bisa bertemu Sasuke.

Hening.

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta di antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

_Sekarang…_

_Aku mempunyai tujuan kembali untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini…_

_Yaitu.._

_Mempertemukanmu dan Naruto, Sasuke!_

Batin Itachi sembari menghela napas—lelah.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Derap langkah kaki cepat perlahan melambat dan terdiam dengan pasti. Di depan sebuah pohon besar Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya. Rasa kalut bercampur kebingungan terus merasuk—berkembang, meresap, enggan dihentikan di dalam benak Uchiha bungsu. Jeritan orang yang dicintainya menggema di dalam otak. Namun, dirinya tidak bisa membalikan badan untuk berlari dan kembali pada pelukan Naruto. Dirinya tidak bisa menghadapi pemuda yang menjerit pilu—memintanya untuk kembali. Dirinya hanya bisa menjauh, dan berharap Naruto berhenti mengejarnya.

Secara perlahan, pemuda bermata onyx pun menempelkan tangannya pada dahan besar pohon. Ia menyandarkan keningnya pada tangan tersebut, ketika jarinya terkepal kuat—menahan rasa takut, dan gemetar ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

_Kau merasakannya, bukan?_

_Kau merasakan rasa sakit, dan penderitaan ini?_

_Kau menyayanginya bukan?_

_Ya… jika kau perhatian padanya, tentu kau tidak ingin dia mengalami nasib seperti ini?_

_Demi dirinya…_

_Demi keselamatannya di Chukyo Gakuen.._

_Sebaiknya, kau mulai belajar untuk menjauhi dirinya…_

_Belajar menjaga jarak demi dirinya…_

_Semua ini demi Naruto Uzumaki…_

Kata-kata Sai terus merasuk ke dalam batin Uchiha bungsu.

Bagi Sasuke, ini sangat menyakitkan. Ia membutuhkan sentuhan sahabatnya. Ia membutuhkan ucapan menenangkan dari bibir Naruto. Namun, dia pun takut. Ia takut jika pemuda Uzumaki akan tersakiti karena dirinya. Selain itu, entah kenapa jika berada di dekat Naruto, dirinya hanya bisa terdiam, gemetar, atau mencoba untuk menghindar. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi Naruto ketika dirinya merasa yakin jika Sasuke Uchiha adalah pembawa mala petaka bagi sang Uzumaki. Ya, di dalam benak Sasuke, dia meyakini jika dirinya hanyalah akan membawa Naruto menderita, dan tersakiti.

Dan?

Sasuke sangat yakin jika dirinya hanyalah akan membawa masalah pada Naruto, jika terus berada di dekat pemuda tersebut.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Sai berhasil menanamkan rasa takut, dan pola pikir yang salah pada diri Uchiha bungsu.

**Tazmaniadevil**

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Serang. Tangkis. Serang. Serang.

Kyuubi dan Sai saling menyerang.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka sibuk berlarian, takut terkena hempasan peperangan dari Sai—Kyuubi yang membabi buta. Mereka hendak kabur dari masalah Kyuubi—Sai, namun otak mereka tidak ingin kehilangan pertarungan seru ini. Alhasil, mereka cuman berteriak-teriak menghindar, sembari asyik menonton.

BUK!

Kesekian kalinya Sai tertendang oleh Kyuubi dan terjatuh menimpa orang.

"Shit!" desis Sai sembari menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulut. Ia terkapar di atas tanah, sulit berdiri karena tubuhnya terasa remuk akibat hantaman Kyuubi.

Kyuubi tersenyum setan. "Sudahlah, sayang~ Buka bajumu dan celanamu, lalu siapkan dirimu untuk dimanja olehku~" kata Kyuubi sembari tersenyum tengil. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, ketika lidahnya menjilat bibir.

Kyuubi sangat menikmati ekspresi Sai yang muak dengan permainannya.

Mendengar perkataan Kyuubi, isi perut Sai seakan-akan ingin keluar. Kata-kata menjijikan, dan ekspresi Kyuubi membuat Sai mual. Aissshhhh! Demi apapun, siapapun, tolong hentikan Kyuubi yang sekarang ini sedang berlagak menjadi homo puber. Namun, tampaknya doa Sai yang dirasa penuh dosa ini tidaklah didengar. Semua orang takut pada sosok Kyuubi. Terlebih Kyuubi yang sedang tengil mode on seperti ini. Chk.. chk.. chk.. bisa jadi bakakak manusia mereka kalau melawan Kyuubi yang sedang asyik dalam permainannya.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Sai. Senyumannya semakin evil.

Sai menjadi salah tingkah.

_Brengsek!_

Orang ini benar-benar mempermainkan diriku!

Baru pertama kali Sai merasa terancam.

_Apakah aku harus…_

_Chk, apa boleh buat!_

"Kyuubi Namikaze, akan aku beritahukan satu hal padamu..," kata Sai di tengah-tengah kepanikkannya. "Tampaknya, selain dirimu dan Itachi, akan ada lagi korban..," lanjutnya, dengan nada cepat. Memohon pada yang di atas agar otak Kyuubi teralihkan dari permainannya sekarang ini.

Diam.

Ekspresi wajah Kyuubi yang kalem mengeras.

"Apa maksudmu?" bisik Kyuubi, berbahaya.

Sai tersenyum iblis. Rencananya berhasil karena fokus Kyuubi kini teralihkan. "Tidakkah ada yang lebih menarik jika menyaksikan dari generasi ke generasi sepasang adik-kakak akan mengalami permainan yang sama?" lanjutnya, dengan nada _sing a song_. "Layaknya dirimu, adikmu dan Sasuke akan mengalami penderitaan yang serupa…," lanjutnya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan garang Kyuubi.

Mendengar perkataan Sai, Kyuubi terdiam—seribu bahasa. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

_Brengsek!_

Kyuubi mendengus. "Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku, Sai..," bisik Kyuubi, berbahaya dan kali ini benar-benar sangat murka.

Sai tersenyum iblis.

_Seseorang yang terlalu emosi.._

_Kekuatan dan emosinya tidaklah akan terkontrol…_

_Dan lebih mudah untuk dipermainkan balik…_

Batin Sai, hendak memukul balik permainan Kyuubi.

"Bukan hanya Itachi yang kali ini akan menghilang dari sampingmu, homo-senpai, melainkan...," Sai menatap Kyuubi dari bawah hingga atas. "—adikmu...," lanjutnya, ketika gigi Kyuubi bergetak, dan otaknya tiba-tiba tidak dapat lagi berpikir jernih.

BRENGSEK!

Ya, dalam waktu mini second, Kyuubi sudah berlari menuju Sai.

.

.

Dan?

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan SasuNaru? ItaKyuu? Beserta pemain-pemain lainnya?

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

1. Tugas-tugas ketua asrama dan wakil ketua asrama?  
-Meng-acc surat tantangan dari asrama lain.

-Membantu anggota asramanya dalam nilai (di chapter sebelumnya ketua asrama rapat dengan Iruka, 'kan? Mereka rapat mengenai progress anak-anak asrama mereka, dan jika mengalami penurunan sekolah akan meminta ketua asrama beserta wakil mencari jalan agar meningkatkan prestasi anak-anak asrama mereka).

-Memberi ijin siapa yang boleh keluar-masuk asrama, dan meng-acc laporan kegiatan setiap anggota asrama.

-Mempastikan fasilitas yang terdapat di asrama terbagi sesuai dengan level, dan tidak ada pertarungan di antara anggota asrama.

-masih banyak lagi…

2. Naruto itu benar-benar bodoh atau kemampuannya disembunyikan?

Jawab: Terlihat dari chapter sebelumnya Naruto kuat, bukan, dan yang masuk Chukyo Gakuen setidaknya salah satu murid terpintar di Jepang.

3. Menma kenapa mencelakakan Konan?

Jawab: Yang dicelakakan itu Naruto, tapi Konan yang terkena imbasnya. Menma memiliki tujuan sendiri mencelakakan Naruto. Misalnya, iri? XP

4. Apa tujuan Kyuubi mengadakan lomba?

Jawab: Buat mendapatkan fasilitas yang dia inginkan atau sesuatu yang asramanya inginkan. ^^ Lomba ini diadakan oleh pihak sekolah awalnya agar anak-anak memiliki mental kompetisi sebelum terjun ke dunia lebih kejam (awalnya~). Entah kenapa jadi seperti ini… karena namanya anak muda, terkadang menanggapi pertarungan menjadi lebay. Terlebih ini asrama cowok. Mereka pasti punya jiwa bertarung untuk mempertahankan pride.

5. Apakah fic ini akan panjang seperti poor prince?

Jawab: 20 chapter-an… nggak akan penambahan sequel kecuali buat lucu2an kayak metamorf. Dan dijamin nggak akan meluber kemana-mana ceritanya. Akan tetap fokus pada masalah Uchiha-Namikaze yang dikasih bumbu kayak metamorf gitu.

6. Bang Tachi suka Naru?  
Jawab: Dia suka. Tapi namanya Itachi nggak akan bertindak sebelum dipukul dulu. Itu sih Tachi dicerita Taz.

7. Bakal ada NagaGaa atau Fugamina?  
Jawab: Fugamina ada, NagaGaa juga ada.

8. FF taz yang lain?

Jawab: Udah siap di apdet. ^^ Lagi di edit. Sabar yaaaa~~~

9 Ini cerita persegi ya?

Jawab: Hahahaha.. benar banget! Biar seru. Bosen cinta segitiga terus #plak

10. Minato bapaknya Naruto kok ga jd kepsek?

Jawab: Soalnya ada alasannya yang berhubungan sama kenapa Kakashi jadi jahat ^^

11. Kyuu akan ungkapin perasaannya sama Itachi?

Jawab: Pasti~~

Oke, sekian balasan review kilat Taz. Makasih sudah pada baca. Maaf jika sedikit telat akhir-akhir ini fic Taz. Soalnya banyak masalah hehehe. Tapi, ya sudahlah~ Penting apdet. ^^

Suka? Tidak suka? Silahkan review!


	12. Chapter 12

Cuplikan chapter sebelumnya:

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato diterima di sebuah sekolah khusus untuk orang-orang terpilih (harus mendapatkan surat penerimaan sekolah tersebut). Tidak diketahui oleh anak-anak baru, sekolah bernama Chukyo Gakuen tersebut memiliki sistem yang aneh. Masing-masing anak yang masuk ke dalam sekolah tersebut akan di recruit oleh dua asrama besar (asrama hitam dan putih). Kedua asrama yang ditakdirkan selalu bertarung memperebutkan wilayah dan apa saja yang bisa membuat anak-anak itu bertahan hidup di dalam Chukyo Gakuen yang terletak di sebuah pulau terpencil.

Nagato dan Sasuke di recruit oleh kedua asrama besar, sedangkan tidak ada satupun asrama yang menginginkan keberadaan Naruto. Namun, Nagato memutuskan untuk menemani Naruto, dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah memilih asrama hitam sebagai tempat bernaungnya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar Chukyo Gakuen bersama pemuda Uzumaki. Namun, di saat Nagato dan Naruto frustasi—hendak putus sekolah, munculah Itachi yang mengajak mereka untuk bergabung dengan asrama yang disebut-sebut sebagai asrama babu. Disebut sebagai asrama tersebut karena Itachi sebagai satu-satunya anggota asrama tersebut entah sejak kapan menjadi pesuruh bagi para anggota level atas—terutama Kyuubi yang merupakan wakil ketua asrama putih sekaligus presiden Chukyo Gakuen.

Petualangan untuk bertahan hidup di sebuah markas kotor—bekas lapangan bulu tangkis pun dimulai. Bersama dengan ketua asrama mereka—Itachi, Nagato dan Naruto mencoba untuk mencari makan sendiri, dan bertahan hidup di Chukyo Gakuen, walaupun tekanan dari para anggota level atas dari kedua asrama besar (hitam-putih) semakin terasa.

Seiring dengan waktu, anggota asrama babu pun bertambah. Sasori dan Konan yang menyamar sebagai Yahiko mulai menjadi anggota asrama babu yang kini berubah nama menjadi asrama merah. Namun, seiring dengan waktu pula, Sasuke yang berada di asrama hitam mulai tercuci otaknya oleh Sai yang baru saja kembali ke Chukyo Gakuen. Sasuke yang selalu siap untuk menolong Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena takut orang yang dicintainya (Naruto) tersakiti seperti dirinya jika Sasuke berada di dekatnya.

Rupanya, dengan berjalannya kehidupan di Chukyo Gakuen banyak kisah tersembunyi di masa lalu yang terhubung ke masa sekarang. Dimulai dari kisah persahabatan antara Itachi, Shisui (ketua asrama putih), Obito (ketua asrama hitam), dan Kyuubi, hingga masalah Kakashi yang sangat tidak suka dengan kedekatan di antara Uchiha dan Uzumaki, sehingga Kakashi selalu berusaha memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto, Itachi dan Kyuubi yang sejak sebelum memasuki Chukyo Gakuen memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat. Selain itu, penyamaran Konan sebagai Yahiko pun mulai diselidiki oleh Kakashi yang mulai merasa curiga dengan kedeteksinya data base pemerintahan pendidikan dan Chukyo Gakuen yang tidak wajar.

Agar bertahan hidup, semakin lama anggota asrama merah pun mulai ikut berkompetisi, terutama anak buah Itachi yang sangat semangat ingin membantu Naruto agar bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Sasuke yang rupanya keberadaannya disembunyikan oleh Sai. Namun, kelicikan Sai merubah rencana anggota asrama merah yang sudah disusun sangat baik. Di saat anggota asrama merah berkompetisi untuk mendapatkan reward: melihat ke dalam asrama hitam, dan diam-diam bertemu Sasuke. Rupanya, Sai memunculkan Sasuke yang sudah berubah karena tercuci otaknya ke hadapan anggota asrama merah. Alhasil, reward yang mereka inginkan hanyalah sia-sia karena orang yang mereka ingin temui sudah hadir di depan mereka sendiri, dan anggota asrama merah berkompetisi hanya untuk memenangkan pertandingan agar kedua asrama besar tidak mengambil keuntungan dari mereka ketika memenangkan pertandingan estapet itu.

Lalu?

Siapakah pemenangnya lomba estapet ini? Mengapa Kakashi begitu membenci hubungan di antara Uzumaki dan Uchiha? Untuk apa Konan menyamar menjadi laki-laki? Dan apakah ikatan merah antara masa lalu setiap pemeran cerita ini memiliki hubungan antara satu dengan lainnya?

.

.

.

_**Peserta lomba estapet berdasarkan urutan: **_

_**Asrama merah; Itachi, Naruto, Sasori, Yahiko**_

_**Asrama Putih; Kyuubi, Shisui, Shukaku, Menma**_

_**Asrama hitam; Obito, Sai, Deidara, Sasuke**_

Sekian informasi awal dari Author, selamat membaca!

* * *

**Crimson Ties Behind the Scene**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, dan pairing-pairing lainnya menyusul. **

**Warn: Penuh flashback (sesuai judul), OOC, miss typo, kekerasan dll**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Fic ini bertujuan bukan untuk dikomersialkan.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Who are You?**

* * *

"Kyuubi Uzumaki, akan aku beritahukan satu hal padamu..," kata Sai di tengah-tengah kepanikkannya. "Tampaknya, selain dirimu dan Itachi, akan ada lagi korban..," lanjutnya, dengan nada cepat.

Diam.

Ekspresi wajah Kyuubi yang kalem mengeras.

"Apa maksudmu?" bisik Kyuubi, berbahaya.

Sai tersenyum iblis. Rencananya berhasil karena fokus Kyuubi kini teralihkan. "Tidakkah ada yang lebih menarik jika menyaksikan dari generasi ke generasi sepasang adik-kakak akan mengalami permainan yang sama?" lanjutnya, dengan nada _sing a song_. "Layaknya dirimu, adikmu dan Sasuke akan mengalami penderitaan yang serupa…," lanjutnya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan garang Kyuubi.

Mendengar perkataan Sai, Kyuubi terdiam—seribu bahasa. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

_Brengsek!_

Kyuubi mendengus. "Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku, Sai..," bisik Kyuubi, berbahaya dan kali ini benar-benar sangat murka.

Sai tersenyum iblis.

_Seseorang yang terlalu emosi.._

_Kekuatan dan emosinya tidaklah akan terkontrol…_

_Dan lebih mudah untuk dipermainkan balik…_

Batin Sai, hendak memukul balik permainan Kyuubi.

"Bukan hanya Itachi yang kali ini akan menghilang dari sampingmu, homo-senpai, melainkan...," Sai menatap Kyuubi dari bawah hingga atas. "—adikmu...," lanjutnya, ketika gigi Kyuubi bergetak, dan otaknya tiba-tiba tidak dapat lagi berpikir jernih.

BRENGSEK!

Ya, dalam waktu mini second, Kyuubi sudah berlari menuju Sai.

.

.

.

Perkelahian di antara Sai dan Kyuubi semakin sengit, namun pertarungan menjadi terasa berat sebelah ketika Kyuubi mulai serius menghajar Wakil Ketua Asrama Hitam, Sai. Setiap detiknya, pemuda Uzumaki itu menambah kecepatan serangannya, hingga Sai mulai kewalahan.

Sai tidak mengira jika Kyuubi memiliki daya tempur yang sangat tinggi, bahkan melebihi Obito, rekan _sparing_ Sai. Pukulan, tendangan, bahkan gerakkan menghindar Kyuubi tidak bisa ditahan hanya dengan tenaga yang biasa.

Bak—Buk—Bak—Buk!

Kyuubi melayangkan tendangan beruntun ke arah Sai, sebanyak tiga kali.

Sai mencoba menahan tendangan Kyuubi, namun pada saat tendangan ketiga Kyuubi berhasil mengenai wajah Sai, pemuda pengumbar senyum itupun terhempas ke atas tanah.

BRUK!

Sai terjungkal ke atas tanah.

Tadinya, orang-orang hanya sibuk berkelahi dengan lawan mereka. Namun di saat Kyuubi mulai membabi-buta menyerang Sai, fokus semua orang terhadap pertarungan menghilang. Mereka semua asyik menonton pertarungan Kyuubi dan Sai yang sangat jarang sekali terjadi. Selain alasan tersebut, mereka menonton karena tertarik dengan kekuatan sebenarnya Kyuubi yang sangat sulit dilihat jika pada event-event biasa. Oleh karena itu, semua yang menonton memiliki pikiran yang sama 'apapun yang dikatakan Sai, hal tersebut berhasil membuat seekor binatang buas Chukyo Gakuen terusik.'

Tap!

Kyuubi meloncat cepat ke arah Sai, dia menghampiri Sai yang masih mengutuk rasa sakitnya—tertendang Kyuubi.

Raut wajah Kyuubi yang tenang menghilang. Sikap santai walau menyebalkan menghilang digantikan oleh nafsu untuk membunuh. Matanya menatap tajam Sai ketika kakinya bergerak untuk menendang Sai.

Bak! Buk! Bak! Buk!

Kyuubi menendang Sai yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di atas tanah, belum sempat bangkit dari terpurukkannya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengancamku seperti dirinya?! Kau pikir aku bisa diancam lagi?! Jaga ucapanmu!" teriak Kyuubi. Ia menduduki perut Sai, dan memukul wajah Sai dengan membabi-buta, hingga wajah Sai sudah lebam dan mengalir tetesan-tetesan darah. "Aku tidaklah mudah untuk dian—

GRAP!

Shisui memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, hentikan!" teriak Shisui, menarik Kyuubi dari atas tubuh Sai dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kaki Kyuubi memberontak, masih belum puas untuk menyiksa Sai. Ia melayangkan kakinya ke udara, ketika Obito datang untuk membantu Shisui menahan Kyuubi.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kyuubi. Berusaha melawan pertahanan Shisui yang menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. "LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!" teriak Kyuubi—murka. "BERANINYA KALIAN MENGHALANGIKU!"

Sai mendengus, ia bangkit dari atas tanah, "Kau akan kehilangan kembali orang yang kau sayang!" seru Sai, masih berniat memanas-manasi Kyuubi, "Baik adikmu dan Uchiha tidak akan bisa tenang," teriak Sai, walau dia terlihat tenang, diapun emosi ketika menghadapi kekuatan Kyuubi, "Kau hanyalah seseorang yang tidak berguna, kau tidak bisa menjaga apa yang kau miliki!"

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Kyuubi, mendengar hinaan Sai membuat kekuatan Kyuubi meningkat drastis.

Lepas.

Kyuubi lepas dari pertahanan Shisui.

"Brengsek!" teriak Kyuubi, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Sai.

"Kau hanya bisa melakukan tindakan anar—

PLAK!

Obito menampar Sai.

Hening.

Suasana di tempat itu hening seketika. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara ketika wajah Sai terhempas ke samping—terkena tamparan. Seluruh mata terfokus pada Sai dan Obito. Bahkan, Kyuubi yang sejak tadi mengamuk tidak berbicara.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penuh dengan kejutan. Dimulai dari perkelahian kedua wakil asrama, hingga untuk pertama kalinya Sai yang terkenal sempurna dipermalukan di depan umum oleh ketua asramanya sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara para pemimpin kedua asrama? Kenapa hanya ejekkan yang biasa Kyuubi menjadi semarah ini? Tidak biasanya Kyuubi begitu emosional ketika menghadapi sesuatu? Apakah melihat Itachi dan Naruto bersama membuat pikiran Kyuubi kacau?

Obito menatap tajam Sai, "berhentilah mempermalukan asrama hitam!" perintah Obito pada Sai, "kau adalah anak yang cerdas, dan merupakan salah satu orang yang dipercayai untuk memimpin asrama besar, jadi bersikaplah dewasa dan beri contoh yang baik pada anak buahmu…," lanjutnya, dengan nada sangat tegas.

Senyuman Sai menghilang, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat ketika giginya bergetak marah, "…."

"—dia terlalu kuat untukmu, memanas-manasi orang seperti dia hanyalah melakukan tindakan bunuh diri…," lanjut Obito.

Tamparan Obito telak membuat Sai terdiam, sulit untuk merespon keadaan sekitarnya.

Melihat Sai kembali tenang, dan kondisi berhasil dikendalikan Obito menghela napas, "BUBAR SEMUA!" teriaknya—memerintahkan seluruh anak buah asrama putih dan hitam untuk bubar, berhenti menyaksikan drama di antara petinggi asrama.

Dan?

Seluruh penghuni asrama hitam—putih yang tadi berkumpul secara perlahan mulai membalikkan badannya. Mereka menjauhi tempat dimana para pemimpin asrama mereka berkumpul. Setelah itu, tanpa satu patah kata pun Obito membalikkan badan untuk menjauhi Shisui dan Kyuubi dengan diiringi wakil ketua asramanya, Sai.

.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…._

_Setelah semua orang menjauh dari Shisui dan Kyuubi…_

"Hentikan tindakan kekanak-ka—

Kyuubi menunjukkan telapak tangannya ke depan wajah Shisui, "Bla… bla… bla… memangnya aku takut padamu seperti 'si kampret' yang takut pada ketua asramanya itu?" katanya, dengan nada bosan dan menyebalkan.

Shisui membuka tutup mulutnya, "KAU!" katanya, sulit memilih kata-kata untuk melawan perkataan Kyuubi.

"Bagiku, baik kau dan Obito, Pe~ Cun~ Dang~," lanjut Kyuubi dengan nada sing a song.

Shisui memasang wajah kesal.

TLUK!

Kyuubi melempar tongkat estapetnya ke atas tanah—cuek. Shisui dengan cepat-cepat mengambil tongkat tersebut.

"Jaa, pe~ cun~ dang~" Kyuubi mendengus, dengan diiringi senyuman evil. Ia melenggang pergi dengan cepat, meninggalkan Shisui.

1…

Shisui yang bengong mengedipkan matanya.

2…

Shisui yang bengong mengedipkan matanya.

3…

Shisui yang bengong mengedipkan ma—

"KYUUUBIIIIII!" teriak Shisui—emosi, suaranya memecahkan ketenangan yang terjadi karena orang-orang yang tadi berkelahi memutuskan untuk duduk manis di bangku penonton setelah dimarahi Obito.

Namun…

Kyuubi hanya tertawa setan, kembali ke dalam tabiat usilnya.

.

.

.

Chk.. chk… chk…

Obito dan Shisui memang tidak memiliki wibawa di mata sang Uzumaki Kyuubi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

SRET!

Shukaku melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Nagato dengan cepat.

"Hei, Shukaku!" teriak Menma, berharap Shukaku berhenti menyerang Nagato, namun pemuda tersebut tidak mendengarkan dirinya.

Secara reflek, Nagato yang berada di dekat Gaara memasang kuda-kuda untuk melindungi Gaara. Sedangkan, Menma terpaku di tempat—tidak berani mengambil keputusan untuk membela Nagato. Sial! Bagi Menma membantu Nagato adalah pilihan yang sangat buruk. Selain Shukaku terkenal sangat berbahaya, dan ber-level tinggi, Shukaku pun merupakan anggota asramanya. Jika diketahui dia memilih team asrama lain dibandingkan asramanya, Menma akan dihukum.

"Kau diamlah di sini!" perintah Nagato. Iapun berlari ke arah Shukaku untuk menghadang serangan pemuda tersebut, dan menjauhkan Shukaku dari Gaara.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Pukul. Tendang. Menghindar. Serang.

Kedua pemuda yang sedang bertarung di tengah-tengah hutan saling melangsungkan serangan mereka. Tidak ada yang terkena pukulan atau tendangan barang sedikit pun. Kedua dari mereka begitu tangguh, ketika kecepatan dan serangan mereka begitu cepat dan keras. Sedangkan, Gaara yang sejak tadi merasa sesak napas karena terkena pukulan Shukaku mulai sadarkan dirinya. Ia menatap pertarungan yang sejak berlangsung di depannya.

BUK!

Untuk pertama kali tubuh Nagato terkena tendangan Shukaku, sehingga pemuda itu terseret mundur sejauh beberapa meter.

BRUK!

Nagato terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan lutut dan telapak tangannya menempel pada tanah. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang dadanya yang sakit terkena tendangan.

"UHUK!" Nagato terbatuk—nyeri.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Menma, dia mulai ragu untuk tidak menolong Nagato.

Nagato tidak berkata satu patah kata pun. Dia tetap fokus terhadap pertarungan, walau dadanya terasa sesak. Hanya pertarungan seperti ini saja Nagato tidak boleh kalah. Ia harus membuktikan jika dia pantas disejajarkan oleh para petinggi kedua asrama besar. Ha—ah, selain untuk membela Gaara dan dirinya, Nagato memiliki tujuan lain ketika bertarung dengan Shukaku. Ia ingin mengukur kekuatannya. Demi teman-temannya, iapun harus kuat, dan bertahan hidup dengan sistem Chukyo Gakuen.

"BANGSAT!" teriak Nagato, segera bangkit untuk menyerang kembali.

Shukaku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerima serangan Nagato.

BAK! BUK! BAK!

Serang! Serang! Serang!

Serangan Nagato tidak seperti tadi. Tekanan dan kecepatannya bertambah drastis. Shukaku yang merasakan perubahan kekuatan serangan Nagato cukup terkejut. Fokusnya pada perkelahian tiba-tiba menghilang karena perubahan kecepatan Nagato. Oleh karena itu, Nagato semakin mudah untuk melangsungkan serangannya pada Shukaku.

BUK!

Kena.

Wajah Shukaku secara telak terkena pukulan Nagato.

BRUK!

Tubuh Shukaku terhempas ke belakang hingga dia melakukan back roll sebelum terkapar di atas tanah.

Menma dan Gaara terpukau dengan serangan Nagato tadi.

"_Sugoi..,"_ Menma bergumam kagum.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Seluruh mata memandang ke arah tubuh Shukaku yang tertelungkup—tidak bergerak sama sekali. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh tangan pucat kepunyaan Shukaku mulai bergerak. Jari-jari pucatnya meraba tanah, memberi support untuk tubuhnya ketika Shukaku akan bangkit. Secara perlahan, tubuh jangkung itu kembali berdiri kokoh. Ia memandang Nagato dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Nagato memincingkan matanya—antisipasi.

Kedua pundak Shukaku bergetar, "fufufufufuhahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA…," tawa Shukaku, menggetarkan pepohonan di sekitarnya, "MENARIK! INI SANGAT MENARIK!" teriak Shukaku dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Ia pun kembali memandang Nagato. "Kau pemuda berambut hitam, tidak aku sangka kekuatanmu…"

SRET!

Tanpa pikir panjang Shukaku menyerang Nagato.

Mata Menma terbelalak. "SHUKAKU!" teriaknya. Secara reflek untuk kali ini dia bergerak untuk menghalangi pergerakkan Shukaku.

Rupanya bukan hanya Menma saja yang bergerak. Baik Gaara dan Nagato secara bersamaan berlari ke arah Shukaku. Mereka menyerang pemuda jangkung itu bersama-sama.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Shukaku menangkis serangan cepat Nagato, Gaara, dan Menma. Lalu, di saat irama serangan Menma, Nagato, dan Gaara mulai berbeda, secara cepat Shukaku menyingkirkan Menma, dan Gaara. Ia menendang Menma yang berada di sampingnya sebelum melakukan tendangan memutar, dan menendang Gaara. Alhasil, Menma dan Gaara harus terhempas cukup jauh dari Shukaku.

Di kala Menma dan Gaara terhempas, fokus Nagato menghilang sesaat, dan itu menjadi kesempatan baik bagi Shukaku untuk menyerang Nagato. Pemuda jangkung berambut cokelat tersebut menangkap tangan Nagato, dan menahan kedua tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu di belakang tubuhnya.

GRAP!

Shukaku menahan tangan Nagato.

"Shukaku, lepaskan dia!" seru Menma, memerintah Shukaku untuk melepaskan Nagato. Ia tidak berani melawan kembali karena takut Nagato tersakiti.

Pemuda bermata cokelat itu menatap Menma dalam-dalam. Tidak seperti biasanya pemuda cuek yang tidak pernah peduli pada orang di sekelilingnya mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menolong orang lain. Ada apa dengan Menma? Kenapa matanya memandang pemuda yang berada di genggaman Shukaku dengan lekat dan waspada. Ha—ah, jangan bilang Menma tertarik dengan pemuda udik dari asrama merah?

"Menma, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Shukaku, "tidak aku sangka kau sangat lunak pada orang ini…," lanjutnya, ketika Menma hanya diam—tidak membalas perkataan Shukaku. "Apakah kau mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Fokus Menma yang sejak tadi pada Nagato teralihkan oleh ucapan Shukaku. Ia menjadi salah tingkah ketika mendengar perkataan Shukaku. Mulutnya membuka tutup, ketika Gaara memincingkan matanya, memandang Menma dengan tatapan curiga.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak segila itu untuk menyukai seorang laki-laki!" teriak Menma, membela diri.

"…," Shukaku dan Gaara semakin curiga terhadap tingkah Menma yang tidak dingin seperti biasanya.

Nagato tidak mengerti dan tidak mau tahu apa yang dibicarakan orang yang sedang menahannya. Ia berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari 'kuncian' Shukaku. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Ia semakin tidak bisa bergerak ketika Shukaku semakin menahan tubuhnya. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa mengutuk Shukaku di dalam kekesalannya.

"Yeah! Wa—walau aku menyukai laki-laki, aku pasti pilih-pilih!" lanjut Menma, menambahkan perkataannya tadi, "aku tidak menyukai pemuda udik macam dirinya!"

Setelah menciptakan keheningan selama beberapa menit, Shukaku menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak percaya pada perkataan Menma yang terdengar gugup dan salah tingkah. Namun, dia tidak akan menekan Menma untuk mengakui perasaan yang sebenarnya. Shukaku lebih menikmati tingkah Menma yang berusaha menepis perasaannya pada Nagato.

Shukaku menahan tangan Nagato di belakang punggung Nagato sendiri dengan satu tangan. Salah satu tangannya bergerak ke arah depan. Tanpa ragu dia menyentuh bagian paling intim dari tubuh Nagato. Sedangkan Nagato langsung membelalakkan matanya—terkejut, dan begitu juga dengan Gaara dan Menma.

"He—HEI, KAU MAU APA?!" teriak Nagato, sedikit takut dengan tingkah Shukaku. Ia semakin memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. "HENTIKAN, brengsek!" teriak Nagato—frustasi karena Shukaku tidak mau melepaskan dan mendengarkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Menma. Pemuda itu langsung bergerak untuk menyerang Shukaku.

"KAU benar-benar menyukainya, Menma!" Shukaku menghentikan langkah Menma. "Jika tidak, mana mungkin seorang Menma begitu care pada orang lain, terlebih kau adalah orang yang sangat loyal pada anggota dan asramamu, dan tidak mungkin berhianat pada anggota asramamu, bukan?" lanjutnya, ketika Menma mematung di tempat.

Memikirkan harga dirinya Menma tidak berani bergerak. Ia memilih untuk menepis emosi sesaatnya tadi. Matanya menunduk tidak berani melihat Shukaku menyentuh Nagato. Kenapa dia tidak tegas seperti biasanya? Kenapa perkataan Shukaku tidak dia tepis? Sial! Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Kemana Menma yang tegas, dan tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain—selain orang-orang yang berguna bagi dirinya?

"Hentikan, sinting! Kau menjijikan! Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku ketika kita baru saja bertemu, dan asal kau tahu! Kami berdua adalah la—

Masuk.

Tangan Shukaku masuk ke dalam celana training Nagato.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Nagato, horror.

"Jadi, kau adalah straight?" tanya Shukaku, mendesah di lubang telinga Nagato, "jika aku perlakukan seperti ini apakah kau masih mengakui jika dirimu adalah straight?" Shukaku tersenyum setan. Matanya menatap Menma yang masih tidak mau mengakui perasaannya.

GRAP!

Kejantanan Nagato yang terbalut oleh celana dalam digenggam oleh Shukaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Nagato, semakin takut. Ia tidak bisa lepas dari genggaman Shukaku yang begitu kuat, dan sekarang dia akan diperkosa.

Mata Gaara menatap Menma, Shukaku, dan Nagato secara bergiliran. Gaara tahu jika yang dibidik oleh Shukaku adalah Menma. Pemuda bermata cokelat itu sedang bermain-main dengan rekan se-team-nya sendiri. A—astaga! Gaara menjadi kesal sendiri pada Menma karena untuk berbohong atau mengakui dirinya adalah seorang yang memiliki seks menyimpang saja begitu sulit. Mhm…. namun… apa mungkin Menma benar-benar menyukai Nagato, sehingga dia tidak berani untuk bergerak atau melakukan apapun karena perasaannya pada Nagato takut diketahui oleh orang-orang?

_Dasar bodoh!_

Batin Gaara.

Tangan Shukaku semakin nakal. Ia mulai meremas-remas kejantanan Nagato. Sedangkan, pemuda berasal dari asrama merah itu hanya bisa menahan mual ketika dirinya disentuh oleh seorang pria. Ia ingin muntah ketika tangan lentik dan panjang kepunyaan Shukaku memanjakan kejantanannya, sehingga membuat barang intim Nagato mulai menegang—bertolak belakang dengan keinginan tuannya.

"Ka—kau gila!" seru Nagato di tengah-tengah rasa mualnya, "kau tidak jijik apa?"

Shukaku hanya tersenyum sinis untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Nagato. Matanya menatap Menma, menantang.

Menma semakin memalingkan mukanya. Ia berusaha tidak fokus pada suara Nagato dan Shukaku.

Bosan bermain di luar celana dalam, tangan Shukaku mulai merayap masuk ke dalam. Ia akan menyentuh kejantanan Nagato dengan lebih intim ketika serangan cepat meluncur ke arah pemuda bermata cokelat itu. Serangan yang berasal dari Gaara mulai datang dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, hingga fokus Shukaku pada permainannya sendiri langsung hilang.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Gaara menendang Shukaku dari samping, ketika Shukaku melepaskan Nagato dan menahan tendangan Gaara dengan punggung tangannya.

SREEEETTTT!

Gaara dan Shukaku terhempas, dengan kedua kaki mereka yang masih bertahan di atas tanah ketika mereka berdua terseret ke belakang.

"KAU MASIH BERANI JUGA?" Shukaku berdiri dan langsung berlari ke arah Gaara.

Nagato yang terjatuh ke atas tanah memandang Gaara.

"AWAS!" teriak Nagato, menyuruh Gaara untuk memasang pertahanan.

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Di saat Shukaku akan menghantamkan pukulannya pada Gaara, tiba-tiba muncul dua orang yang menepis serangan Shukaku. Dua orang itu menyerang Shukaku, dengan pukulan mereka—memaksa Shukaku untuk menjauh dari Gaara, dan Nagato.

BUK!

Wajah Shukaku berhasil dikenai oleh salah satu dari dua orang manusia itu, hingga dia harus terjungkal ke atas tanah.

Shukaku memandang orang yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Di depannya berdiri Konan dan Sasori yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Kedua anggota asrama merah tersebut bertolak pinggang sebelah sembari memandang Shukaku yang tersyungkur ke atas tanah. Namun, berbeda dengan Sasori. Wajah Konan tampak pucat kesakitan, ketika dia baru saja menggerakkan kakinya.

Shukaku berdiri dari atas tanah, "cih!" decaknya. Ia membalikkan badan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya—menjauh dari keramaian, kesal karena sudah terlalu banyak orang yang ikut campur di dalam kesenangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

Setelah Shukaku pergi…

Konan dan Sasori memandang Nagato. Mereka berdua langsung berlari ke arah Nagato, "kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Konan dan Sasori, memastikan jika rekan se-team-nya tidak mengalami masalah.

Pemuda yang sedang terduduk di atas tanah dengan lemas memandang Sasori dan Konan secara bergiliran. Tidak apa-apa tanya mereka? Bagaimana bisa Nagato berkata tidak apa-apa ketika dirinya hampir diperkosa oleh orang asing?! Nagato mendengus sebal. Ia ingin berteriak karena stress, namun pengendalian dirinya tidak mengijinkan. Alhasil, Nagato hanya menghela napas—menanggapi pertanyaan teman seasramanya.

"Tidak apa-apa…," lirih Nagato, "terima kasih Yahiko, Sasori….," gumamnya sebelum memandang Gaara yang kini berada di dekatnya, "mhm, ya…?" Nagato memiringkan kepalanya sembari memandang Gaara lekat-lekat. Ia heran dengan pemuda yang menempel dengannya sejak dia terhempas, seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Gaara, namaku Gaara…," Gaara memperkenalkan diri.

Menma memutar kedua bola matanya, entah kenapa Gaara menjadi manusia paling dibencinya untuk sekarang ini.

Nagato menganggukan kepalanya, "ah, ya! Salam kenal Gaara, kita sepertinya pernah bertemu sebelum hari, 'kan?" gumamnya dengan pelan.

Gaara menganggukan kepala. Ia mengingat jika dirinya pernah bertemu Nagato di kamar mandi.

Nagato mengingat satu orang lagi manusia yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri, "dan, kau?" tanya Nagato, bermaksud berbasa-basi pada Menma.

Diajak berbicara oleh Nagato membuat Menma salah tingkah, "E—eh?!"

"Iya, kamu! Kita kena—

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA KENALAN DENGANKU?! DASAR NGGAK TAHU DIRI!" teriak Menma dengan sekencang-kencangnya, "Jangan sok kenal, deh!" serunya, lagi.

Nagato hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika dibentak Menma.

Konan yang tidak bisa menerima sikap Menma langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghajar Menma.

Sasori menghalangi Konan, "AIsssh, sudahlah Nagato, Yahiko, percuma kita berbicara dengannya!" serunya, sembari membantu Nagato untuk berdiri, "Ayo, kita pergi!" ajak Sasori—tidak mau berlama-lama dengan manusia yang membuatnya gerah, "bersama dia hanya akan membuat kita sial!"

Nagato memandang Sasori, "Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Sasori," Nagato menghela napas, "tapi, tampaknya kita sudah lama menghabiskan waktu disini, ayo kita pergi!" katanya, tidak banyak berbicara lagi.

Konan, Nagato, dan Sasori pun pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Menma.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah anggota asrama merah pergi….

Gaara dan Menma saling pandang.

"APA?!" bentak Menma, sangat sinis.

Gaara mendengus—mengejek—sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Menma.

Dan?

Menma pun hanya sendiri di dalam hutan. Tidak ada yang menemani dan tidak ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Ia mengutuk dirinya di dalam kesendirian. Selain itu, ia pun menjadi kesal sendiri. Namun, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia menjadi kesal seperti ini? Otaknya yang cerdas terus memutar ekspresi Gaara pada saat memperkenalkan diri pada Nagato. Gigolo itu…. Menma menggertakan giginya sambil mengutuk Gaara. Kenapa tidak Menma hajar saja? Berani-beraninya dia melampaui Menma? Sial! SIAAAALLLLLLL! KENAPA NAGATO HARUS BERBAIK HATI PADA ANGGOTA ASRAMA HITAM?! Selain itu… selain itu…..

"YAAAAKKKK KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMAKSAKU UNTUK MEMBERI NAMAKU?!" teriak Menma, meramaikan suasana di sekitarnya, "DASAR TIDAK PEKAAAAA!" maki Menma pada Nagato yang tidak memaksa dirinya untuk berkenalan. "KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!" Menma memanyunkan bibirnya—cemberut.

.

.

Dasar sinting!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Itachi dan Naruto bergerak cepat untuk mencari anggota kelompok mereka. Tidak peduli urutan pemain estapet-nya lagi karena keadaan kacau-balau, seluruh anggota asrama (merah—putih—hitam) hanya terburu-buru untuk mencari pemain estapet terakhir. Oleh sebab itu, Itachi dan Naruto sekarang ini sedang mencari Konan yang rupanya sulit sekali ditemukan. Astaga! Anak itu… jika sedang dibutuhkan dia sangat sulit untuk dicari, tetapi jika sedang tidak dibutuhkan dia akan muncul dengan sekehendak hatinya seolah-olah seluruh tempat di dunia adalah milik dirinya.

Akibat terburu-buru, dan banyak hadangan dari anggota asrama lain yang masih mengejar mereka, Itachi tidak sadar jika dia memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. Langkah kakinya yang sangat cepat ketika berlari rupanya sedikit sulit untuk diimbangi oleh Naruto. Oleh karena itu, Uchiha sulung langsung saja memegang tangan Naruto tanpa berpikir lebih panjang, ketika dia berlari mencari Konan dan rekan-rekan lainnya.

Naruto cekikikan pelan, "bucho, jika untuk urusan berlari kau memang sangat cepat..," komentar Naruto.

"….," Itachi tidak menanggapi komentar Naruto.

"Kemana mereka i—

SREEETTTTTTTT….

Dari balik pepohonan depan—samping Itachi dan Naruto muncul Kyuubi, menghadang langkah Naruto dan Itachi.

SRET!

Itachi dan Naruto berhenti secara serentak ketika mereka dihadang oleh wakil ketua asrama hitam.

"Ka—kakak?" Naruto tersenyum tiga jari, senang melihat kakaknya muncul, "kemana saja kau, kak?"

"Uzumaki…," gumam Itachi sembari memandang Kyuubi.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto dan Kyuubi dengan antusias, Itachi sweatdrop. "Ada apa, Chi?" tanya Kyuubi dan Naruto dengan nada lebih antusias, Itachi semakin sweatdrop, "kenapa kau diam saja setelah memanggil aku?" Naruto dan Kyuubi mendesak Itachi. Rupanya Kyuubi tidak mau kalah dari adiknya, dan Naruto memang benar-benar memaksa Itachi agar berbicara, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

.

Chk, chk, chk, inilah yang disebut cinta segitiga.

.

Mata Kyuubi menelusuri tubuh Itachi dan Naruto. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian matanya hanya terfokus pada tangan Itachi yang sedang megenggam tangan Naruto. Trrrrrttttt… berharap membakar kedua tangan yang terlihat sedang bermesraan itu, Kyuubi terus memandangnya. Apa-apaan itu? Mereka berdua kenapa bergenggaman tangan? Deg! Kyuubi memegang jantungnya. Sa—sakit. Kenapa jantung Kyuubi terasa sakit ketika melihat Itachi dan Naruto 'bergenggaman tangan?' Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dia sangat kesal? A—apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu?

Dan?

Kyuubi sibuk membatin dengan jantungnya sendiri.

Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada Naruto. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Naruto, dan memberikan tongkat estapet yang sejak tadi dibawa olehnya ke tangan Naruto, "Bawa ini, dan kau segera pergi Naruto…," perintah Itachi.

Naruto memandang Itachi, "Heh?"

"Cepat pergi balik arah, selagi dia sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, dan aku akan menghadangnya. Aku pun yakin Yahiko dan Sasori pasti berpikiran sama untuk kembali ke arena pertandingan, sebab tampaknya suasana pertandingan sudah tenang…," gumam Itachi, memberi ide pada Naruto. Matanya menatap Kyuubi yang masih saja sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto.

Itachi memandang Naruto, "kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan seperti itu tapi aneh sekali jika suasana bisa sete—

"Cepat pergi!" perintah Itachi, dengan suara lebih keras.

Tidak berpikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung melesat pergi—berbalik arah. Kepergiannya untuk berbalik arah, dan kembali ke arena tanding menyebabkan Kyuubi yang sedang melamun tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyuubi akan menyusul Naruto, namun dihadang oleh Itachi, sehingga pemuda berambut merah itu pun terhenti.

"KAU SEMAKIN LAMA SEMAKIN MENYEBALKAN DAN TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ITACHI UCHIHA!" teriak Kyuubi tiba-tiba emosi. Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "…."

Kyuubi berjalan ke arah Itachi, "TEGA-TEGANYA KAU BERGENGGAMAN TANGAN DENGAN ADIKKU?!" teriak Kyuubi di depan wajah Itachi.

"…. Memangnya itu urusanmu?" tanya Itachi—dingin.

Kyuubi memandang Uchiha sulung seperti Itachi ini memiliki kepala dua. Mulutnya membuka-tutup, mencari kata-kata. Bu—bukan urusannya? Dia bilang bukan urusan Kyuubi? Pemuda yang tidak mengerti jika dirinya sedang cemburu alias Kyuubi Uzumaki malah bersikap lebih konyol dari biasanya. Dia mencak-mencak tidak jelas dan berbicara ngelantur ketika Itachi sendiri hanya bersikap dingin pada dirinya.

"Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku karena kau adalah istriku, memangnya kau akan kemanakan Teddy—anak kita?" teriak Kyuubi, membuat dunia Itachi seperti berhenti sejenak—kebingungan, "Kau memang benar-benar ibu tidak bertanggung jawab!" seru Kyuubi lagi, berlagak seperti suami yang sedang menuntut kewajiban istri di rumah, "Kau selingkuh dengan adikku ketika aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu akhir-akhir ini!" teriaknya, semakin melantur—seolah-olah mereka berdua sedang di dalam konflik rumah tangga.

Me—memuaskan?!

"Hah?!" Itachi bingung, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Itachi, sama bingungnya dengan Author yang menulis cerita ini.

SRET!

Kyuubi memegang kerah baju Itachi. Mata merah kehijau-hijauannya memandang Itachi.

_Tenang Kyuu, tenang!_

_Pasti ada penyebabnya Itachi bertingkah nakal…_

_Tapi… apa penyebabnya?_

Kyuubi mikir keras.

_Mhm…. apa ya?_

_Mhmm…_

Batin Kyuubi, menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Hening.

Dunia di antara Itachi dan Kyuubi seperti berhenti sejenak.

_Mhmmm…_

_Oh!_

Kyuubi mendapatkan pencerahan.

Kyuubi menghela napas. Ia tersenyum tipis, seperti sudah menemukan titik permasalahan yang dihadapi 'istrinya'.

_Aku mengerti, Chi…_

_Aku mengerti.._

"Aku tahu kau melakukan ini semua untukku, bukan?" gumam Kyuubi—percaya diri gila. "Kau ingin membuatku cemburu dengan menggunakan adikku sebagai obyeknya…," lanjutnya. Itachi mengedipkan mata—tidak mengerti, "Kau nakal ya, tega-teganya kau memiliki suatu trik agar aku marah…," Kyuubi tersenyum sinting, Itachi merinding.

"APA?!" teriak Itachi.

Kyuubi melepas kerah baju Uchiha sulung. Senyumnya semakin lebar, "Tenang, akan aku berikan ciuman sepanas cinta pasangan muda yang membara agar kau tidak marah lagi..," gumamnya—ketika angin kesengsaraan mulai berhembus lebih kencang—meniup tubuh Uchiha sulung.

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya, "HAH, Kau berbicara a—

GRAP!

'Suami' agresif rupanya mulai bertingkah ekstrim. Kyuubi memegang kerah baju Itachi dan mendorong pemuda Uchiha yang sedang terbuai dengan kegilaan Kyuubi ke atas tanah, hingga terjatuh. Bibir Kyuubi melumat bibir Itachi dengan agresif. Dia menghisap, menjilat, bahkan menggigit bibir itu ketika Itachi berkutat di bawah tubuh Kyuubi.

"Ini adalah jurus rahasiaku, dan hanya aku perlihatkan padamu, nama jurusnya—" disela-sela ciuman, Kyuubi berbicara.

"_**Dengan begini kau adalah milikku…"**_

"_**Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?!"**_

Suara apa itu? Suara siapa itu? Di tengah-tengah kesunyian hutan terdengar gema yang terus meraung di dalam pikiran Uchiha sulung. Tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara di dalam pikirannya, hal tersebut membuat otaknya sakit—serasa pecah. Ciuman yang diberikan oleh Kyuubi bahkan tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari suara di dalam otaknya tersebut. Itachi hanya berusaha mengingat, dan memperjelas pemilik suara tersebut, walau kepalanya semakin terasa sakit.

"—nama jurusnya, Kyuu si suami agre—

BUK!

Itachi mendorong Kyuubi dengan keras, hingga sang Uzumaki tersingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

SRET!

Itachi segera bangkit. Ia segera berlari untuk menghindari Kyuubi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga pemuda Uchiha itu terus berlari sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya yang semakin terasa sakit.

"ITACHI?!" teriak Kyuubi, namun Itachi sudah sangat jauh untuk dikejar olehnya.

Hening…

Hening…

Kyuubi terdiam—mematung. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sembari tertunduk. "Dia pemalu sekali…," gumam Kyuubi dengan nada datar. Tiba-tiba pundaknya bergetar, "FufufufufuHAHAHAHAhahaha…" tawa Kyuubi terbahak-bahak, "hiks…hiks… hiks..," Kyuubi tiba-tiba menangis. Uzumaki itu berjongkok di atas tanah sambil meremas rambutnya, "AISSSHHHHH apa yang aku lakukaaaannnnnnn…," serunya, berbicara pada diri sendiri, "Aku sudah gila! Kenapa aku memberi nama jurus itu Kyuubi agresif… Sudah jelas Itachi yang agresif tetapi dia pemalu untuk mengakuinya…. Issssh seharusnya jurus itu aku beri nama Jurus menghandle istri pema—

Kresek… Kresek…

Semak-semak di dekat Kyuubi bergerak, menghentikan tingkah aneh Kyuubi.

"Siapa itu? Kamu kembali lagi sayangku~" Kyuubi berharap sekali Itachi yang muncul.

Dan?

Eing!

Ing!

Eng!

Bukan pemuda bermata onyx berambut hitamlah yang muncul, melainkan kedua anak buah Kyuubi.

"Kaicho? Rupanya anda disini?" muncul dua orang anak buah Kyuubi dari balik semak-semak.

Kyuubi yang tidak suka diganggu ketika sedang asyik dengan dirinya sendiri (kecuali diganggu oleh yang sedang dilamunkannya) memandang anak buahnya, "KAU BERHARAP AKU ADA DIMANA?! DI KAMAR ITA—AISSSSHHHHHHH!" Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambutnya karena pikirannya semakin ngaco, "PERGI KALIAAAANNNNN!" teriaknya, mengusir orang-orang di dekatnya sebelum dia semakin murka dan membunuh dua orang itu.

"HIEEEEEEEEE!" seru anak buah Kyuubi yang dibayar hanya untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata—langsung kabur.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Kyuubi kembali sendirian…

Kyuubi kembali kedalam kegalauan tidak pentingnya.

"Issssh, bagaimana jika dia tidak punya muka untuk bertemu denganku dan anak kita karena malu akibat ulahku sendiri?" gumam Kyuubi—bodoh.

.

.

Kyuubi, kau makin aneh saja!

**Tazmaniadevil**

Dengan membawa tongkat estapet Naruto berjuang menuju lapangan lari—tempat lomba estapet diselenggarakan. Seperti dugaan Itachi, jalan yang dilalui Naruto untuk kembali ke lapangan (memutar arah) tidaklah sulit, walaupun pemandangan orang-orang terkapar dan sedang dirawat oleh team medis terlihat di sepanjang perjalanan menuju lapangan. Tetapi, sejauh Naruto lihat tidak ada yang mengalami cedera sangat parah seperti gegar otak atau patah tulang. Naruto hanya melihat anggota asrama lain terkapar dengan lemas karena kehabisan tenaga atau kesakitan akibat terpukul.

Naruto terus berlari, hingga sebentar lagi lapangan akan terlihat, dan ia bisa memberikan tongkat estapetnya pada Sasori, kemudian Konan. Namun, pada saat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh, tiba-tiba dari arah samping pepohonan depan Naruto, anggota estapet berasal dari asrama hitam (Deidara) terpental ke atas tanah—tepat di depan kaki Naruto.

BRUK!

Deidara terkapar di atas tanah.

Kemunculan Deidara membuat Naruto sangat terkejut. Ia segera berlari ke arah Deidara, "Hei, kau tidak apa-a—

SRETTTTTTT…

Gerakan Naruto terhadang oleh beberapa orang yang muncul dari arah samping depannya sembari berkelahi.

Rupanya, selain Deidara ada juga para anggota estapet yang lain, seperti anggota asrama putih; Menma, Shisui, dan Shukaku. Sedangkan dari asrama hitam terdapat Shisui, Deidara, dan Sai. Oke, bisa dikatakan Naruto telah terkepung di antara orang-orang terkuat dari kedua asrama besar. Oleh karena itu, dia harus segera melarikan diri, dan cepat-cepat ke lapangan selagi orang-orang kuat tersebut bertarung.

_Tidak disangka para orang hebat dari asrama lain memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan Bucho…_

Batin Naruto.

SRETTTTTTT

Naruto hendak melewati orang-orang di depannya, dan melarikan diri namun gerakannya tertahan oleh Sai, dan Menma.

"KAU!" teriak Naruto. Ia mendengus sebal.

Sai tersenyum setan, "Kita bertemu lagi…"

Seluruh para petinggi asrama hitam dan putih berhenti berkelahi. Entah kenapa secara serentak mereka semua terfokus pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri langsung mengambing ancang-ancang untuk bertarung. Sulit atau tidak, Naruto harus tetap menghadapi orang-orang kuat ini sendirian, dan memberikan tongkat ini pada Sasori dan Yahiko.

Sekehandak hatinya, Sai berlari ke arah Naruto untuk menyerang pemuda Uzumaki itu. Bahkan, seperti Sai, Menma pun melakukan serangan cepat ke arah Naruto.

"SAI, MENMA!" teriak Obito dan Shisui—bersamaan.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Terdesak oleh dua orang yang menyerangnya secara membabi-buta, Naruto terpaksa melakukan pertahanan dengan cara gerakan mundur ke belakang sembari menangkis pukulan dan tendangan Menma—Sai.

Hajar. Hajar. Hajar.

Menma dan Sai melakukan serangan atas, sehingga kaki mereka kerap kali saling beradu saat melakukan tendangan, ketika Naruto menunduk untuk menghindar.

.

.

.

Di saat pertarungan antara Naruto melawan Sai—Menma yang tanpa alasan jelas membenci dirinya, Shukaku memandang pertarungan itu sangat menarik. Ia tersenyum setan ketika melihat gerakkan Naruto yang begitu lincah dan sulit untuk dihajar. Orang ini benar-benar sangat kuat. Sudah beberapa kali diserang, dia berhasil menghindar bahkan membalas serangan Sai dan Menma. Melihat kekuatan Naruto yang setiap harinya meningkat, tubuh Shukaku bergetar. Ia menjilat bibir keringnya—tergoda untuk mencicipi kekuatan Naruto.

Maju.

Shukaku masuk ke dalam pertarungan Menma—Sai, dan Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika orang yang bertarung dengannya bertambah banyak, "shit!" kutuk Naruto—sebal.

Obito dan Shisui yang sebelum kedatangan Naruto sempat bersitegang kini saling pandang. Anak-anak buah mereka ketika melihat kedatangan Naruto kehilangan fokus. Terlebih Menma dan Sai. Kedua orang itu seperti mempunyai rasa iri pada Naruto, hingga ingin membuat Naruto lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Sedangkan Shukaku? Pemuda itu hanyalah bisa bersenang-senang untuk dirinya sendiri, dan kuat untuk kesenangan pribadinya.

Merasa pertarungan di depan Obito dan Shisui tidaklah adil, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertarungan ini.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Obito, memerintah. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun dari orang di depannya yang mendengarnya. Bahkan, Naruto pun mulai terbuai dengan pertarungan itu.

_Cih…_

_Mereka semua benar-benar maniak…_

_Kenapa mereka sangat antusias untuk menyerang Naruto?_

Obito menghela napas—berat. Ia terpaksa harus menggunakan cara kasar jika pertarungan keroyokan itu masih dilangsungkan.

.

.

.

Semakin beradu kekuatan dengan Naruto, Menma semakin merasa sebal. Pemuda di depannya ini memang pemuda yang menyebalkan dan memiliki segala hal yang Menma inginkan. Selain memiliki kakak yang hebat dan keren, Naruto rupanya memiliki seorang Nagato di dekatnya. Aisssshhhhh… Menma jadi ingat gosip yang selama ini beredar di kalangan orang awam. Gosip yang mengatakan jika Nagato menolak memasuki salah satu dari kedua asrama besar karena ingin menemani sahabatnya yang tidak bisa masuk ke asrama besar manapun. Dulu, Menma tidak peduli dengan gosip itu, tetapi setelah bertemu dengan Nagato secara langsung, entah apapun itu… hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Nagato sangat mudah masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Menma. Serangannya lebih membabi-buta dari yang tadi, hingga membuat Naruto sedikit kewalahan.

"Me—menyebalkan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti kenapa dia dibenci oleh Menma, dan dikatakan sebagai orang yang menyebalkan.

Menma tidak menjawab. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerang Naruto.

Sehebat apapun Naruto, serangan yang membabi-buta tercampur rasa iri yang mendalam mengakibatkan Naruto sedikit kelelahan hingga menjadi lengah. Ia tidak waspada pada serangan Shukaku yang muncul dari arah sampingnya.

BUG!

Lengan Naruto terkena tendangan Shukaku.

BAG! BUG!

Akibat satu serangan masuk, tubuh Naruto semakin lengah. Alhasil, Sai dan Menma pun berhasil menyerang pertahanan Naruto secara beruntun.

BAG! BUG! BAG! BUG!

Hajar. Hajar. Hajar. Ha—

SREEEETTTTTT….

Obito dan Shisui akan bertindak untuk menghentikan serangan Shukaku, Menma, dan Sai. Namun, ketika mereka akan melangkahkan kakinya, bantuan untuk pemuda Uzumaki tiba. Konan, Nagato, dan Sasori muncul dan langsung menghajar sekaligus menjauhkan Sai, Shukaku dan Menma dari tubuh Naruto yang masih bangkit walaupun sudah terkena pukulan-pukulan telak.

Shukaku—Menma—Sai dan Nagato—Konan—Sasori saling bertatapan.

Hening.

Semua waspada, bersiap-siap menghadapi serangan.

Hening.

Semua waspada, bersiap-siap menghadapi serangan.

Hening.

Semua waspada, bersiap-siap menghadapi sera—

"NARUTO, LEMPAR TONGKATNYA!" teriak Sasori—tiba-tiba dari arah depan Naruto. Ia berancang-ancang untuk mengambil tongkat.

Naruto tersenyum setan, "TANGKAP!" teriak Naruto, sembari melempar tongkat ke arah Sasori dengan Konan di sebelahnya.

"SIAL!" gumam Menma, dan Sai—bersamaan. Mereka berlari ke arah Sasori untuk merebut tongkat asrama merah. Kedua pemuda tersebut mendekati Sasori, ketika arah lemparan Naruto berubah pada Konan yang sekarang ini menjauh dari sisi Sasori.

Dan?

"DAPAT!" bukan Sasori yang mengejar tongkat itu. Melainkan Konan, sehingga tongkat tersebut berada di tangan Konan.

"LARI, YAHIKO!" perintah Sasori dan Naruto—bersamaan.

Dengan secepat kilat Konan langsung berlari. Sai dan Menma yang merasa jengkel hendak mengejar Konan yang sudah berlari—keluar dari kepungan orang-orang dari level atas. Namun tidak bisa karena mereka berdua dihadang oleh Sasori dan Nagato. Alhasil, Menma sedikit kepayahan karena orang yang memasang badan untuk Konan adalah Nagato—orang yang sedang dipuja-pujanya.

Di saat Sasori dan Nagato menghadang Menma dan Sai, mereka berdua mendapatkan serangan dari Deidara, Shisui, dan Obito. Sehingga, Naruto yang tadi diam saja mulai bergerak kembali untuk membantu teman seasramanya. Sedangkan, Menma yang berambisi untuk memenangkan pertandingan tanpa pikir panjang bergerak untuk mengambil tongkat estapet yang rupanya diselipkan di celana Shisui, dan membawa pergi tongkat kemenangan asrama putih itu.

Melihat tongkatnya sudah berada di tangan pemain terakhirnya, Shisui tersenyum puas, "MENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN, MENMA!" teriak Shisui—memberi semangat pada anggota terakhir di dalam permainan estapetnya. "KYUUBI PASTI AKAN BANGGA PADAMU!" teriak Shisui, dan membuat Menma semakin semangat.

"YAHIKO, JUGA HARUS BERJUAAAANGGGG!" teriak Nagato, memberi semangat pada Konan yang entah sedang ada dimana, dan membuat Menma langsung mendumel—kesal.

Melihat pemain terakhir estapet asrama merah dan putih sudah mendapatkan tongkat membuat Obito was-was. Ia menjadi panik karena keberadaan pemain terakhirnya tidak ditemukan ketika dirinya sedang di dalam kondisi terdesak seperti ini.

_SIAL…_

_DIMANA SASU—_

SREETTTTT…

Kilatan hitam melewati Obito, membuat Obito terkejut.

"SASUKE, CEPATLAH!" teriak Sai—menyemangati pemain estapet terakhirnya yang rupanya datang dengan tiba-tiba, merebut tongkat estapet dari tangan Deidara yang terkapar di atas tanah, dan langsung berlari dengan cepat di saat orang-orang di sekitarnya lengah.

"Sasuke…," gumam Naruto. Selagi para manusia di dekatnya masih lengah karena terpukau dengan kemunculan Sasuke, Naruto pun lepas dari hadangan dan berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"NARUTO?!" teriak Sasori dan Nagato. Mereka akan menyusul Naruto tetapi langkah mereka terhadang oleh Shukaku, Sai, Obito, dan Shisui.

_Shit…_

Batin Sasori dan Nagato sembari menelan ludah mereka sendiri karena mereka harus melawan para manusia kuat dari kedua asrama besar.

Sai yang merasa kecolongan menggertakkan giginya. Ia merasa kesal karena Naruto lepas dari hadangannya, "kalian…," Sai melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Nagato dan Sasori, "lebih baik tidak usah muncul di hadapanku…," lanjutnya, ketika Sasori dan Nagato saling pandang.

Shukaku mendengus. Rupanya perginya Naruto bukan berarti kehilangan kesenangan.

_Senang sekali jika bersama-sama dengan orang seperti Sai…_

Batin Shukaku.

Nagato dan Sasori menelan ludah mereka. Jika harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang ini kesempatan mereka untuk menang sangatlah dikit. Oleh sebab itu, Nagato dan Sasori memutuskan untuk mundur. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya? Apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Kedua pemuda dari asrama merah itu saling pandang. Mereka pun menganggukkan kepala mereka—berbicara hanya dalam kontak mata.

1…

2…

3…

LARI!

Nagato dan Sasori berlari berlawanan arah menuju semak-semak. Namun, Sasori segera dihadang oleh Shukaku—Shisui, dan Nagato dihadang oleh Obito dan Sai.

"Sa—Sasori..," gumam Deidara sembari terbaring di atas tanah kesakitan dan sesak napas akibat terkena pukulan Shukaku pada saat anggota asrama merah belum datang ke arahnya.

"Sial..," gumam Sasori—kesal.

Menyempitkan kesempatan asrama merah untuk menang, para anggota asrama hitam dan putih itu menghadang Nagato dan Sasori dengan berbagai cara. Alhasil, kedua pemuda tersebut hanya bisa berdiam diri—terjebak di tengah-tengah kepungan.

SERANG!

Shukaku menyerang Sasori, dan Nagato diserang oleh Sai.

"KALIAN BERDUA, HADANG SAJA MEREKA! JANGAN SAMPAI MELUKAI ORANG LAGI!" teriak Obito dan Shisui—memperingati Sai dan Shukaku yang sejak tadi hanya menyerang orang—bukanlah bermain secara sportif.

BUK! BUK! BUK!

Serang! Serang! Serang!

BRAK!

Shukaku dan Sai tiba-tiba terhempas ke atas tanah ketika menyerang Sasori dan Nagato, hingga tulang pemuda tersebut terasa remuk.

Diam.

Seluruh orang terdiam memandang ke arah pemuda yang baru saja muncul di hadapan mereka, dan menyerang Sai—Shisui secara sekaligus. Mata Nagato, Sasori, Obito, dan Shisui terbelalak melihat kemunculan pemuda itu. Kecepatan apa tadi? Serangan yang baru saja terjadi sangatlah cepat hingga tidak terlihat oleh mata. Nagato dan Sasori hanya terpana ketika Itachi berdiri di tengah-tengah area pertarungan dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Bu—bucho?!" gumam Sasori dan Nagato—terkejut.

"Kalian, cepat susul Naruto dan Yahiko…," Itachi memerintah.

"Ta—tapi, bu—

"Biarkan aku saja yang menghadang mereka…," Itachi memotong perkataan Sasori.

Sasori dan Nagato pun menganggukkan kepala. Mereka berdua akan berlari menuju area perlombaan, tetapi dihadang oleh Shisui dan Obito. Namun, sebelum Shisui dan Obito menghadang Sasori dan Nagato, langkah mereka berdua sudah dipotong oleh Itachi yang dengan mudahnya membebaskan kedua anak buahnya untuk pergi.

"Itachi…," gumam Obito dan Shisui ketika saling bertatapan dengan Itachi.

"….," Itachi hanya diam—memandang kedua sepupunya dengan dingin.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Lapangan yang tadinya ricuh tiba-tiba hening seketika. Seluruh penonton yang tadinya saling berkelahi kini terdiam di bangku penonton dengan perasaan cemas. Siapa yang akan muncul memasuki lapangan? Siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang dan menyambut pita kemenangan? Asrama mana yang akan memenangkan lomba langka dan bergengsi ini? Para penonton menjadi cemas, sehingga ada juga yang berdiri dari atas bangku hanya untuk melihat ke arah pintu gerbang masuk lapangan.

Masuk.

Konan masuk dengan membawa tongkat, disusul oleh Menma dan Sasuke yang rupanya berlari dengan jarak sangat dekat.

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" stadium menjadi ricuh. Seluruh penonton menyemangati para peserta terakhir perlombaan estapet.

_Sakit…_

_Ini sungguh sakit…_

Konan menahan kakinya yang sudah sangat sakit dan hampir diambang batas.

_Konan, berjuanglah!_

Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, dan rasa lelah, Konan terus memacu tubuhnya untuk berlari. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Ya, tinggal sedikit lagi dia bisa mengangkat derajat anak-anak asrama merah di mata manusia Chukyo Gakuen. Perasaan Konan semakin menggebu-gebu, ketika dirinya terpacu untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Dia harus berusaha. Demi teman-temannya—terlebih Naruto, Konan tidak akan tinggal diam karena team mereka mengalami kekalahan.

_Hal seperti ini tidak akan mengalahkanku!_

"Aku pasti menang!" teriak Konan—menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tidak peduli teriakkan para penonton yang berasal dari asrama putih dan hitam, semangat teman-temannya sudah menjadi pendukung terbaik.

Kecepatan Konan yang semakin bertambah, dan terus memperjauh jarak di antara dirinya dengan Menma dan Sasuke membuat anak-anak asrama putih dan hitam panas. Hebat sekali. Kecepatan orang itu bukanlah main-main. Beberapa orang di antara mereka sampai ada yang mengepalkan tangan dan berdiri dengan emosi dari bangku penonton. Suara mereka menghilang karena merasa kagum dengan kecepatan Konan. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Jika mereka hanya diam saja, maka asrama merah yang kekuatannya tidak pernah diperhitungkan akan memenangkan pertandingan.

"HADANG MEREKA!" serentak para penonton berlari menuju lapangan. Harga diri mereka tidak mengijinkan untuk membiarkan anggota asrama merah untuk menang.

Mendengar gemuruh penonton, dan serangan penonton Konan terkejut, "A—astaga! INI BUKANLAH ESTAPETTT?!" gumam Konan. Ia _shock_, hingga terdiam, ketika para penonton berdatangan ke arah dirinya.

"YAHIKOOOOOO!" walaupun samar-samar, dari kejauhan terdengar suara yang memanggil-manggil Konan.

_I—itu suara Naruto?!_

_Ya, itu suara Naruto!_

Konan melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, "Naruto..," ia mencari keberadaan rekan se-team-nya. "Itu, mungkin hanya ilusi saja..," gumam Konan. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari dan kembali fokus pada pertandingan sebelum seseorang menendang kakinya secara cepat.

SRETTT!

Menma yang berhasil menyusul Konan yang sempat terdiam menyerang kaki Konan yang terluka.

BRUK!

Konan terjatuh ke atas tanah.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Konan, memecahkan keributan. Ia tergeletak di atas tanah berteriak kesakitan sembari memegang kakinya.

Hening.

Seluruh orang yang akan menyerang Konan terdiam di tempat. Mereka semua hanya bisa meringis ketika mendengar teriakkan Konan.

"YAHIKOOOO!" dari kerumunan terdengar suara Naruto, Nagato, dan Sasori. Ketiga rekan se-team Konan pun datang menembus kerumunan, dan melihat pemandangan paling mengenaskan di depan mereka, "Ya—Yahiko..," gumam mereka sebelum bersama-sama—menghampiri Konan.

Dan?

Konan hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.

**Tazmaniadevil**

BRUK!

Secara bersamaan Shukaku, Obito, Shisui, dan Sai terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan lemas, ketika Itachi sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Kejadian yang baru saja terjadi terus berputar di otak mereka seiring dengan rasa lelah yang terjadi di seluruh tubuh. Tadi itu apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka sudah terhempas ke atas tanah? Tidak ada yang menyadari serangan cepat tadi. Semua seperti berjalan terlalu, cepat hingga rasa sakit pun terasa begitu telat.

**Flashback…**

"Itachi…," gumam Obito dan Shisui ketika saling bertatapan dengan Itachi.

"….," Itachi hanya diam—memandang kedua sepupunya dengan dingin.

Semakin emosi, Sai dan Shukaku bangkit dari atas tanah. Mereka berdua hendak mengejar Sasori dan Nagato.

Namun..

BRAK!

Shukaku dan Sai terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi, hingga punggung mereka menabrak pohon.

"SAI, SHUKAKU!" teriak Obito dan Shisui.

Obito dan Shisui memandang Sai—Shukaku dan Itachi secara bergiliran. Sial… Obito dan Shisui tidak menyangka jika Itachi bersungguh-sungguh untuk bertahan—tidak membiarkan orang-orang mengejar Nagato dan Sasori. Ini tidak bisa dianggap main-main. Mereka tahu dengan pasti seperti apa jika Itachi sudah sangat serius. Bisa dibilang, kesempatan sangat kecil untuk memenangkan pertarungan dari Itachi yang serius dan selama ini hanya menyembunyikan kekuatannya.

"Akhirnya, hanya untuk menjaga mereka kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya…," Shisui mendesis—kesal.

"…," Itachi tidak menjawab perkataan Shisui.

Shukaku yang masih memiliki energi segera bangkit. Dia yang sangat maniak berkelahi semakin tertantang untuk melawan orang yang lebih kuat darinya. Oleh karena itu, dengan semangat Shukaku akan maju untuk menyerang Itachi kembali.

"Shukaku…," desis Obito ketika Shukaku maju kembali untuk melawan Itachi.

Hajar. Hajar. Hajar.

Shukaku menyerang Itachi dengan membabi buta.

BRAK!

Hanya dalam sepersekian detik dan satu gerakan pukulan telapak tangan Shukaku kembali terhempas—menjauh dari atas tanah. Dadanya terasa linu terkena pukulan.

Sai yang melihat anak-anak level atas dari asrama hitam—putih dilecehkan berdecak penuh kebencian, "SIAL!" teriaknya. Ia segera bangkit dari atas tanah dengan diiringi Shukaku, dan berlari menuju Itachi.

Hajar. Hajar. Hajar.

Tendangan, pukulan, bahkan sliding terus dilancarkan oleh Shukaku dan Sai. Mereka berdua memaksimalkan kekuatan mereka untuk melawan Itachi yang tidak kunjung melawan (menghindar). O—orang ini? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa kekuatan sebesar ini tidaklah terdapat di kedua asrama besar? Sembari berkelahi, kedua manusia itu berpikir panjang mengenai keberadaan Itachi di Chukyo Gakuen yang sangat aneh.

"Mereka idiot, tidakkah mereka sadar jika Itachi sama sekali tidak menggerakkan kakinya untuk melawan mereka?" Obito mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Mereka tidak mungkin menang, bahkan bisa terluka parah jika ini terus dilanjutkan..," lanjut Obito, dan mendapatkan anggukkan dari Shisui.

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK! BRUK!

Shukaku dan Sai terkena serangan telak oleh Itachi, hingga mereka berdua terkapar tidak berdaya di atas tanah untuk kali ini.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai disini…," gumam Itachi. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatu sebelah kirinya sebelum memandang Sai dan Shukaku, dan melangkah dengan cepat ke arah kedua pemuda tidak berdaya itu.

"ITACHIIII!" teriak Shisui dan Obito.

Kedua sepupu Itachi bergerak secara bersamaan untuk mencegah pergerakkan Uchiha sulung. Mereka berdua tidak bisa membiarkan Sai dan Shukaku terluka parah.

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK!

Itachi yang sedang di dalam mood membunuh tanpa sungkan menghajar sepupunya. Ia dengan cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melakukan tendangan memutar, dan mengenai wajah Shisui sebelum memutar kembali untuk menghajar dada Obito.

Shisui dan Obito tergeletak di atas tanah.

Itachi memandang Shisui dan Obito secara bergiliran, "apa kalian juga ingin bermain-main deng—

"KEMANA DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" terdengar suara teriakkan Kyuubi dari kejauhan.

Pemuda Uchiha membatu seketika. Su—suara yang tadi berteriak benar-benar membuat pikirannya kacau. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika dampal tangannya memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri merasa kesakitan. Kenapa suara itu terus menggema di otaknya? Sebenarnya, hal apa yang membuat pikiran-pikiran mengenai suarau itu terus muncul? Apa yang tidak diingat oleh Uchiha sulung? Apa yang membuat kepalanya sangat sakit, seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia lupakan?

Lalu?

Tanpa banyak tingkah lagi, Itachi melenggang pergi sembari kesakitan—meninggalkan orang-orang yang telah dihajarnya.

**End Flashback.**

"HEI, KALIAN!" Kyuubi tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat Obito dan Shisui, "sedang apa kalian berjemur di sini?" tanya Kyuubi—sinting, "memangnya ini di Hawai atau apa?" mentang-mentang Obito, Shisui, dan lainnya sedang terbaring, Kyuubi menyangka mereka berjemur.

"Kami tidak berjemur, KYUUBI!" teriak Obito dan Shisui—emosi. Mereka berdua secara bersamaan menutup mata dengan punggung tangan.

Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk pelan, "Mhm...," Kyuubi berpikir sejenak, "Oh iya! Apa kalian melihat seorang pemuda dengan ciri-ciri rambut diikat satu di belakang, bermata _onyx_, memiliki guratan garis khas, tinggi, dan berekspresi dingin?" tanya Kyuubi dengan nada sangat antusias. "Oh, satu lagi, orang itu… aduhai cantik banget," kata Kyuubi—mulai memberi ciri-ciri yang tidak masuk di akal. Tidak peduli rekan-rekannya sedang kesakitan, Kyuubi malah bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

"Jika minus cantik, aku tahu orangnya. Ng… Maksudmu Itachi, kan? Untuk apa kau menca—

I—ITACHI?!

Hajar. Hajar. Hajar.

Kyuubi menendang Obito dengan sangat keras.

"AW, AW, AW!" teriak Obito, kesakitan. Ia berusaha menghindar tendangan Kyuubi, "ASTAGA! Kyuubi, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Obito. Ia memandang sang Uzumaki dengan sangat sengit.

Kyuubi memasang wajah bengis, "SI—SIAPA BILANG AKU MENCARI ITACHI?!" katanya, tidak mau mengaku jika dia memang sedang mencari Itachi, "AKU MENCARI ORANG YANG MEMILIKI CIRI-CIRI SEPERTI YANG AKU KATAKAN TADI…," lanjutnya, berteriak dengan sekeras-kerasnya agar orang-orang di dekatnya mendengarkan, "AKU MENCARI PEMILIK CIRI-CIRI TADI, BUKAN ITACHI SI BABU ITU!"

Obito dan Shisui nyaris conge. Mereka memandang Kyuubi dengan pandangan curiga.

Shisui memutar kedua bola matanya, "oh kebetulan sekali kami habis dihajar oleh orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri sama (minus cantik) dengan yang kau katakan tadi..," Shisui mendengus—sebal, "—dan dia berlari ke arah lapangan setelah mendengar suara bisingmu..," lanjutnya, ketika Kyuubi menyimak sangat baik perkataan Shisui.

Kyuubi manggut-manggut, "Oh, begitu..," katanya, "dasar, pemalu~" Kyuubi senyam-senyum menjijikan—membayangkan Itachi, "oke, jaa~" lanjutnya. Ia pun dengan cuek melangkahkan kaki—menjauhi Shisui dan Obito.

Dan?

Stop.

Kyuubi menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia memandang Obito dan Shisui.

"Tunggu!" seru Kyuubi, merasa ada yang menarik di sini. Ia memandang Shisui dan Obito dengan tengil, "Pfffffftttt… kalian dihajar oleh dia?" gumam Kyuubi dengan nada mencemooh, "chk… chk.. chk… mampus kalian! Babuku dilawan, HAHAHAHAHAHA…, " lanjutnya, sembari tertawa setan, Kyuubi pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

1…

2…

3…

"KYUUBI BRENGSEK, KEMBALI KAU!" teriak Obito dan Shisui yang merasa kesal dengan tingkah bajingan dan tidak punya hati seorang Kyuubi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"_**YAHIKOOOO!" dari kerumunan terdengar suara Naruto, Nagato, dan Sasori. Ketiga rekan se-team Konan pun datang menembus kerumunan, dan melihat pemandangan paling mengenaskan di depan mereka, "Ya—Yahiko..," gumam mereka sebelum para anggota asrama merah yang berada di dekat Konan bersama-sama—menghampiri Konan.**_

Tidak ada yang berani bergerak untuk menghajar atau bertindak anarkis pada Konan. Seluruh orang hanya bisa terbuai dengan rintihan Konan. Sedangkan, semakin lama Menma semakin mendekati garis finish. Menma pun akan menyambut pita yang disiapkan untuk pemenang, ketika keheningan memenuhi stadion—tempat pertandingan berlangsung.

Dan?

Finish.

Menma finish dengan sangat mulus, namun tidak ada satupun yang berteriak menyambut kemenangannya.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Kenapa semua terdiam?_

Ketika Menma tersadar seluruh orang kini hanya terfokus pada Konan yang masih merintih kesakitan di atas tanah.

.

.

.

Dengan panik Naruto, Sasori dan Nagato langsung berlari ke arah Konan. Mereka bersedia langsung untuk megendong Konan, ketika Konan menyadari tubuhnya akan terangkat dari atas tanah. Konan langsung menghentikan gerakkan teman-temannya. Ini sangat memalukan. Ia berteriak dan terlihat lemah di hadapan seluruh penghuni Chukyo Gakuen. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia telah membuat harapan teman-temannya, dan keringat teman-temannya terbuang begitu saja.

Team medis diam di samping Konan, "sebaiknya kakimu segera ditangani..," kata dua orang team medis yang berada di dekat Konan.

Konan berhenti merintih, "aku masih bisa melanjutkan pertandingan ini..," gumamnya. Berusaha menahan sakit pada kakinya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk terlihat baik.

Nagato yang sangat khawatir dengan keberadaan Konan memandang Konan kesal, "Yahi—

Konan tidak mendengar perkataan teman-temannya. Garis finish tinggal sedikit lagi. Ia pasti bisa menuju sana dan menyelesaikan pertandingan. Oleh karena itu, Konan berusaha untuk bangkit dan perlahan berjalan menuju garis finish, walaupun kakinya terasa sangat linu, seperti terlepas dari engselnya. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi dia pasti bisa memperlihatkan pada orang-orang, walaupun asrama merah hanyalah orang-orang yang dianggap pecundang, tetapi mereka tidaklah selemah yang orang-orang kira.

Nagato memalingkan muka. Tidak sanggup melihat kondisi Konan, dan begitu juga dengan Sasori.

Semua orang terdiam—terpukau dengan tekad kuat Konan untuk membuktikan jika asrama merah tidaklah selemah yang orang-orang kira.

Plok… plok.. PLOKKKK… PLOKKKK…

Naruto bertepuk tangan dengan semangat.

"YAHIKOOOOO, KAU PASTI BISAAA!" teriak Naruto, menyemangati temannya dari arah belakang Konan yang terus berjalan ke garis finish, "KAU PASTI BISAAA!" teriak Naruto—semakin menyemangati Konan.

Plok… plok.. PLOKKKK.. PLOKKKK…

Gemuruh tepuk tangan mulai terdengar di antara penonton. Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan untuk menyemangati anggota team yang tadinya akan menjadi bual-bualan mereka.

"WOIIIII, PEMUDA KECIL!" teriak salah satu penonton, "HANYA SEGITU SAJA KEMAMPUANMU?! JIKA KAU HEBAT, TUNJUKKAN PADA KAMI KAU BISA MELANGKAH KE GARIS FINISH!" lanjutnya—ikut menyemangati Konan.

Sasori dan Nagato pun perlahan memberanikan diri untuk memandang Konan. Dengan perasaan sangat sedih bercampur haru, mereka berdua pun ikut mengikuti menyemangati Konan.

"YAHIKOOOOO!" teriak Sasori dan Nagato.

.

.

_Mereka idiot atau apa?_

_Apa mereka tidak sadar diteriaki dan disemangati seperti super star itu sangat memalukan…_

Batin Konan ketika mendengar gemuruh tepuk tangan untuk dirinya.

Konan sedikit tersenyum, walaupun hatinya mendumel karena orang-orang tidak berhenti untuk menyemangati dirinya, bahkan ada yang berlari di samping lapangan agar dengan mudah suaranya di dengar oleh peserta terakhir dari asrama merah. Ha-ah, diteriaki seperti ini adalah hal baru bagi Konan. Bahkan, bagi Konan di dalam mimpi pun dia tidak pernah berharap untuk disemangati oleh orang-orang dari asrama besar yang terkenal individualistis dan hanya peduli dengan kelompoknya saja.

Di saat Konan sedikit lagi mencapai garis finish, ia melihat sosok pemuda bermata onyx yang bediri di depannya, "Sa—Sasuke..," tidak menyangka jika Sasuke belum menyentuh garis finish.

Konan dan Sasuke saling pandang.

"Jangan ragu, teruslah melaju!" Konan tersenyum tipis, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk melanjutkan pertandingan.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, "berjuanglah!" Sasuke berseru sebelum berlari ke garis finish.

Dan?

Konan pun tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke berhasil mencapai garis _finish_.

_Tinggal diriku…_

Batin Konan, sembari menghela napas.

.

.

.

Finish.

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriakkan penonton—lebih keras dari yang tadi. Letupan-letupan kembang api pun terdengar—menciptakan hembusan-hembusan asap di atas.

Sasori, dan Nagato saling pandang—tersenyum lega. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya mematung di tempat. Ia bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke yang masih bijak, baik, dan adil seperti biasanya pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun, jika berada di dekat Naruto, Sasuke akan menghindar seakan-akan tidak suka dengan keberadaan Naruto.

Akhirnya, Konan mencapai garis finish. Tubuhnya pun terasa lemas karena menahan sakit. Alhasil, dia akan terjatuh ke atas tanah sebelum seseorang membantunya untuk tetap berdiri. Pada saat Konan melihat orang yang membantunya, rupanya Itachi berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku gagal..," gumam Konan, dengan nada sedih. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang memperlihatkan nilai ulangan jelek pada orang tuanya.

Itachi menghela napas berat, "kau hebat..," gumamnya—sembari mengacak-acak rambut Konan.

"HENTIKAN, BUCHO!" teriak Konan, menyingkirkan tangan Itachi, namun Itachi tetap mengacak-acak rambut Konan, "hentikan! Henti—

GRAPPPP!

Seseorang menarik Konan, dan memeluk Konan dengan erat.

"YAHIKOOOO KAMU BERHA—

Diam.

Sasori terdiam ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari bagian dada Konan.

"Sa—Sasori?" Konan memandang Sasori dengan heran.

Dengan pelan, dan wajah sedikit _shock_ Sasori melepas pelukkannya pada Konan, hingga Konan hampir terjatuh ke atas tanah, jika tidak ditahan oleh Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto memandang Sasori sebal, "Hei, Saso, kau bisa tidak berhati-ha—Saso, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto, heran dengan ekspresi wajah Sasori.

Sasori tertawa garing, "Hahahaha… ng…," dia menarik Konan, "sebaiknya kita ke UKS..," kata Sasori. Ia megendong Konan a la _bridal style_.

"Ya… YAAAKKKKKK!" Konan sedikit panik dengan tingkah Sasori. Terlebih ketika Sasori langsung meluncur pergi dengan Konan di tangannya—meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kini saling berpandangan—heran.

_Ada apa dengan Sasori?_

Seluruh anggota asrama merah yang tersisa di lapangan kebingungan dengan tingkah Sasori.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Ruang Istirahat Asrama Putih…_

"Selamat, Menma!"

"Selamat, selamat!"

"Selamat!"

Anak-anak asrama putih secara bergiliran menjabat tangan Menma.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Terdengar derap langkah kaki dari arah pintu ruang istirahat, dan munculah sosok Kyuubi, hingga membuat orang-orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengan pertandingan langsung pergi dari ruang istirahat.

Menma dan Kyuubi hanya berdua di dalam ruang istirahat.

Menma tersenyum lebar, "Kaicho, aku berhasil…," katanya, dengan sangat bangga.

Kyuubi memandang Menma dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, "Sejak kapan aku mengajarimu cara memalukan dan rendahan seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan sangat sinis—mengangkat topik pembicaraan mengenai kasus terlukanya Konan di lapangan.

"….," Menma _shock_ mendengar perkataan sinis Kyuubi.

"Asal kau tahu, walaupun mereka mengucapkan selamat, tetapi di belakangmu orang-orang itu sibuk membicarakan tingkah licikmu yang begitu terang-terangan pada anak asrama merah…," lanjut Kyuubi dengan nada kesal, "semua orang bisa menilai jika kau membawa kemenangan pada asrama putih dengan kelicikkan..," lanjutnya, ketika Menma terdiam—seribu bahasa, "jika ingin menggunakan cara kotor, gunakan otakmu, jangan hanya emosi dan kekuatan! Itulah yang dinamakan orang cerdas," Kyuubi mendengus.

"Kaicho…," gumam Menma—tidak bisa membalas perkataan Kyuubi.

BRAK!

Kyuubi memukul loker besi di sampingnya dengan pinggir kepalan tangan. Menma terkejut.

"Kemenangan yang hanya membuat nama asrama putih malu, bukanlah sebuah kemenangan, tetapi adalah aib..," Kyuubi mendesis marah sebelum membalikkan badannya, dan meninggalkan Menma dalam diam.

.

.

BRUK!

Menma pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi panjang—frustasi. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

"Sial..," gumam Menma—merasa kesal dan lemas, kakinya gemetar ketakutan ketika mendapati kemarahan dari sang wakil ketua.

**Tazmaniadevil**

UKS….

Sasori memandang lekat-lekat Konan yang sedang terbaring, dengan kepala bersandar di kepala kasur. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, Sasori termasuk orang peka. Pemuda berambut merah itu mengetahui jika Konan adalah seorang wanita, walaupun bisa dibilang ukuran buah dada Konan tidaklah sebesar wanita seumurannya, dengan dalaman pengepres bagian menonjol tersebut. Ha—ah, apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa Chukyo Gakuen bisa memasukkan seorang wanita?

"Yahiko..," gumam Sasori, membuyarkan lamunan Konan yang sedang memandang jendela di sampingnya.

Konan memandang Sasori.

"Kau sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Sasori, sehingga membuat Konan membuka-tutup mulutnya, terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasori, "kau seorang wanita, bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan?

Konan pun memandang Sasori—mencoba untuk mengelak dari pertanyaan Sasori. Tetapi, tampaknya penyamarannya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Sasori sudah mengetahui semuanya. Pertanyaan Sasori tidaklah dapat dijawab dengan seenaknya. Alhasil, dengan pasrah Konan pun mengangguk lemah—mengiyakan tuduhan Sasori.

Sasori pun mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti maksud Konan menyamar ke dalam sekolah pria seperti ini.

.

.

_Untuk apa kau menyamar, Yahiko?_

**Tazmaniadevil**

Melewati keran yang tersimpan di dekat lapangan Sasuke sedang mengalirkan air pada kepalanya.

Tap… Tap.. Tap..

Terdengar langkah kaki dari arah belakang Uchiha bungsu, hingga Sasuke mematikan keran di depannya, dan membasuh wajah dengan handuk sebelum membalikkan badan.

"Sasuke…," gumam orang yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling pandang.

"Bisakah kita berbicara?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Ini semua mengenai Naruto…," lanjut Itachi, dan Uchiha bungsu pun hanya membisu untuk mengiyakan permintaan Itachi.

.

.

Kedua pemuda bermata onyx pun akan berbicara dengan salah satu pihak (Sasuke) tidak menyadari jika Naruto telah siap untuk mendengarkan.

_Kau anggap apa persahabatan kita, Sasuke?_

_Di waktu ini…_

_Di tempat ini…_

_Sebenarnya…_

_Apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai kebersamaan kita selama ini?_

Batin Naruto sembari tertunduk sedih.

Putus asa.

Kesedihan.

Kekecewaan.

Tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke, semua perasaan itu perlahan mendekat—menghampiri Naruto.

_**Bersambung….**_

* * *

**Oke, akhirnya setelah bantuan banyak pihak T.T acc ffn Taz balik. Walau jadinya ketahuan oleh beberapa pihak yang tadinya tidak tahu Taz Fujoshi nggak apa-apalah XP. Hiks… sedih banget gara-gara tuh chip poker di FB, Acc Taz di hack T.T Tetapi syukur masalah itu berhasil diatasi #tebar bunga#Oke, mulai ke jawaban review aja:**

**1. Fic ini masih dilanjut? **

**Masihlah~ Ini buktinya dilanjut b Kalau nggak mah udah dihapus #plak**

**2. Apa Sasuke akan menjauh dari Naruto selamanya?**

**Hahahha… kejam banget kalau Sasuke ngejauh selamanya dari Naruto. Taz aja nggak tega kalau SasuNaru berjauhan terus. Jadi, ya…. nggak sampai selamanya-lah~**

**3. Marga Naruto apa?**

**Taz sering miss disini kayaknya. Marga Kyuubi—Naruto itu Uzumaki **

**4. Apa boleh bunuh Sai?**

**Jangan dong! Sai udah dibayar sama Author, tetapi dia belum selesai shooting-nya XP**

**5. Kyuubi akan membantu Naruto?**

**Mhm… bisa iya atau nggak. Hahaha… Tetapi, bocoran aja… Kyuubi itu kakak yang baik, walaupun cuek banget n menyebalkan. **

**6. Apa Kyuubi masuk ke dalam permainan Sai?**

**Nggak. Kyuubi tuh orang teguh pendirian XP Dia bakal masuk ke dalam permainan Sai sekali-kali, tetapi dalam sekejap bakal sadar lagi kalau dia salah jalan. **

**7. Kyuubi bakalan tega ngejahatin Naruto?**

**Kayaknya kalau Naruto ngerebut Itachi, bisa. Tetapi, Kyuubi bakal berpikir ratusan kali untuk menyakiti adiknya. **

**8. Shisui Obito dikasih hint?**

**Incest-an sepupuan #plak Bisa~~~~ Di sini bakalan banyak hint. Banyak pairing ngaco yang kayaknya nggak mungkin di dapat di fic2 sana #bantai. Jadi, hint Shisui dan Obito pun mungkin bisa ada~**

**9. Sekolah di Chukyo sampai kapan?**

**Kayak SMA aja. 3 tahunan. **

**10. Fugaku dan Mikoto seangkatan?**

**Yap. Benar sekali. Mereka berdua sama-sama dari Chukyo Gakuen. Seangkatan pula. Kalau teman baik… mhm… gimana ya? Nanti aja kalian nilainya gimana #plak**

**11. Salam kenal Taz?**

**Salam kenal sasha lovenaru, dan salam kenal para pembaca! SALAM KENAL SEMUA! #WOI!**

**12. Menma bakalan first sight sama Nagato?**

**Hohoho… yap! Banyak yang bakal kena pelet Nagato #duar**

**13. Kapan Sasu dapat pencerahan?**

**Bentar lagi #plak Terlalu lama kalau Sasuke nggak dapat pencerahan terus. **

**14. Sai kenapa selalu jadi orang jahat di Fic Taz?**

**Senyum dia penuh misteri sih. Jadi, Taz pingin buat dia jadi nyebelin hahaha… cuman asal tahu aja, pemain yang masuk ke dalam cerita Taz itu adalah pemain-pemain yang dianggap hebat sama Taz di Naruto aslinya. **

**15. Kemana Minato?**

**Di chapter 1 udah diceritain Naruto cuman diurus oleh Jiraiya. Bisa dibilang ayah-ibu Naruto sudah nggak ada T.T**

**16. Sasuke kenapa?**

**Kenapa apanya? Mhm… pertanyaannya bisa tolong lebih diperjelas, guys? XDDDb**

**17. Konan dengan Menma serasi?**

**He-eh? mereka bertengkar seperti itu dibilang serasi?**

**Sekian balasan review dari Taz. Makasih yang udah review. Taz mau lanjut fic2 lain deh. Soalnya kayaknya gara-gara acc Taz kacau jadi nggak apdet2. Serasa udah seabad udah nggak apdet #ngek. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Crimson Ties Behind the Scene**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, dan pairing-pairing lainnya menyusul. **

**Warn: Penuh flashback (sesuai judul), OOC, miss typo, kekerasan dll**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Fic ini bertujuan bukan untuk dikomersialkan.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Crimson Ties Behind The Scene**

* * *

_Unit Kesehatan Sekolah…_

Di saat orang-orang sibuk mengevaluasi dan merayakan kemenangannya, Konan sibuk memandang jendela di sampingnya. Bau obat-obatan tercium—menyengat walaupun jendela tersebut terbuka lebar. Tirai putih melambai-lambai, menjadi pintu masuk semilir angin yang memberi udara segar pada ruangan itu. Senyap-sunyi di dalam Unit Kesehatan Sekolah menjadi perbandingan keributan yang terjadi di asrama putih, ketika dokter yang tadi mengobati kaki Konan pergi keluar untuk menemui pasien yang terluka akibat peperangan beberapa waktu lalu.

Saat ini Konan terbaring di atas kasur, dengan punggung bersandar pada kepala kasur, pikirannya kosong, sedangkan Sasori terus memberikan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang enggan Konan jawab. Siapa dirimu? Darimana kamu berasal? Untuk apa kamu menyamar menjadi seorang pemuda? Sasori terus menanyakan hal tersebut, sedangkan Konan tetap diam—bersikukuh mempertahankan rahasianya.

"Sebenarnya siapa dirimu?" Sasori bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"…," Konan sibuk melihat burung penghisap madu yang saling kejar-kejaran di atas dahan pohon.

Tingkah bebal Konan cukup membuat Sasori sebal. Tadinya, Sasori ingin berbicara baik-baik dengan Konan karena Sasori percaya apapun yang dilakukan Konan pasti ada alasannya. Namun, diamnya Konan tidaklah membuat Sasori merasa puas. Dia semakin penasaran dan ngeri karena dimasuki oleh orang yang asal-usulnya tidak diketahui. Terlebih orang tersebut adalah orang yang bisa dengan mudahnya masuk ke sekolah berteknologi tinggi dan ketat, lalu dengan sekehendak hatinya menyamar menjadi seorang pemuda.

"Jawab aku, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan melaporkan pada pihak sekolah jika ada seorang wanita di dalam sekolah ini…," ancam Sasori, tidak memiliki jalan lain selain menekan Konan.

Ancaman Sasori membuahkan hasil yang baik. Gadis yang sejak tadi tidak mempedulikannya kini memandangnya dengan penuh emosi. Tetapi, Sasori tidak merasa takut dengan pandangan sinis Konan. Ia lah yang mengendalikan permainan.

Konan megenggam selimut yang menutupi kakinya erat. Sialan! Konan tidak menyangka jika jati dirinya dengan mudah dapat diketahui oleh Sasori. Ini tidak sesuai harapannya. Ia belum melakukan hal-hal yang dia inginkan di Chukyo Gakuen. Dia belum memperlihatkan kekuatannya. Konan memejamkan matanya. Dia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri sebelum memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Sasori. Yeah, dia sudah terpojok. Apapun yang dia lakukan hanyalah akan berakhir sama; dikeluarkan dari Chukyo Gakuen karena menyamar sebagai seorang murid.

"Konan, namaku Konan…," jawab Konan—datar.

_Konan?_

Pemuda berambut merah yang selalu terlihat tenang memperlihatkan seringai setannya. Akhirnya, si penyamar pun memberikan namanya. Konan, ahn? Nama yang terdengar baik untuk seorang penyelundup. Selain itu, untuk ukuran seorang wanita, gadis yang bernama Konan ini sangat pemberani. Dia berani masuk ke tempat khusus para pria tanpa peduli jika dia bisa saja mengalami pelecehan dari para pria disini. Jadi, apa tujuannya datang ke tempat ini? Apakah dia orang jahat atau baik?

"Konan?" Sasori memanggil Konan. "Untuk apa kau ada di dalam sekolah ini?" tanya Sasori dengan nada sangat pelan, namun tetap memastikan jika Konan mendengarnya. "Memasuki daerah terlarang untuk seorang wanita…"

Gadis di depan Sasori hanya memandang sang Sabaku dalam diamnya. Dia berusaha mencari jawaban yang berasal dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sasori. Sedangkan, Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis—menanti jawaban Konan.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Selagi orang-orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, Nagato malah sibuk mencari teman-teman seasramanya yang sejak pertandingan berakhir tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Dimana mereka? Semua teman-teman Nagato tidak ada di asrama. Mereka pun tidak ada di tempat-tempat biasa mereka diam. Akhirnya, Nagato mengambil inisiatif untuk ke Unit Kesehatan Sekolah yang kemungkinan besar jarang dipakai oleh orang-orang, dan bisa digunakan Konan untuk mengobati kakinya.

Nagato melihat pintu ruangan tempat seharusnya Konan berada terbuka lebar. Di saat itupun Nagato mengetahui kedua rekan seasramanya berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ia pun hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan ketika mendengar Sasori berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Jawab aku, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan melaporkan pada pihak sekolah jika ada seorang wanita di dalam sekolah ini…," ancam Sasori, tidak memiliki jalan lain selain menekan Konan.

_Wa—wanita?!_

Langkah kaki Nagato terhentikan. Ia segera bersembunyi di balik tembok—luar pintu. Dahinya mengerut, berpikir keras.

"Konan, namaku Konan…," jawab Konan—datar.

"Konan?" Sasori memanggil Konan. "Untuk apa kau ada di dalam sekolah ini?" tanya Sasori dengan nada dingin dan perlahan, memastikan Konan mendengarnya. "Memasuki daerah terlarang untuk seorang wanita…"

_Konan?_

_Wanita?_

_Apa yang terjadi di sini?_

Nagato membatin—sangat penasaran dengan pembicaraan Konan dan Sasori. Iapun memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan kedua teman seasramanya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Cukup lama memutar otak untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan Sasori, akhirnya Konan menyerah. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan semuanya lagi dari orang di depannya. Ia sudah tertangkap basah oleh orang yang baru saja dikenalnya, dan hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan Sasori. Ya, dengan berat hati Konan memutuskan untuk menceritakan kehidupannya. Menceritakan rahasia terbesar di dalam kehidupannya, sehingga dirinya bisa datang ke tempat yang seharusnya dia tidak datangi.

Konan menghela napas, "semua ini bermula dari…," Konan memandang Sasori lekat-lekat, "pemuda bernama Yahiko…," lanjutnya, ketika Sasori menyimak sangat baik setiap perkataan Konan.

Dan?

Memori masa lalu pun kembali berputar di benak Konan.

**Flashback  
**

Beberapa tahun silam, tidak ada satupun yang menyadari jika di sebuah Sekolah Dasar pinggiran kota terdapat seorang anak yang memiliki daya pikir di atas rata-rata anak seumurannya. Anak tersebut sangat mudah mempelajari sesuatu, dan memiliki keingintahuan yang tinggi. Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki dari hasil pernikahan kedua manusia yang dijodohkan. Ya, dia adalah Yahiko. Seorang anak yang memiliki kepribadian tertutup karena alasan-alasan tertentu.

Tertutupnya sifatnya Yahiko menjadi dampak buruk pada anak laki tersebut. Ia tidak disukai oleh teman-temannya karena tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan rekan-rekan sekelasnya, dan gurupun sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan bocah yang gemar duduk di bangku pojok terbelakang itu karena Yahiko tidak mau berbicara masalah di dalam kehidupannya. Ia hanya memendam semuanya, dan berusaha menutupi segala hal yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Alhasil, semakin lama, Yahiko pun sering menjadi korban kejahilan jika teman-temannya sedang bosan. Selain itu, teman-teman Yahiko pun sering menjadikan Yahiko sebagai alat untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah, hingga kerap kali Yahiko harus bergadang jika dirinya tidak ingin di bully oleh teman-temannya di keesokan harinya apabila tidak mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu.

Setiap hari, hidup Yahiko hanya dijalani secara datar dan tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Ia tetap menjadi bahan olok-olokkan teman-temannya. Ia tetap menyimpan rasa sedih di hatinya. Ia tetap mendengar ibu dan ayahnya bertengkar. Ya, pernikahan yang dilandasi oleh perjodohan rupanya tidak berjalan baik pada kehidupan rumah tangga kedua orang tua Yahiko. Ayah Yahiko yang tidak mencintai ibunya kerap kali menyiksa ibunya, dan menyalahkan ketidakbahagiaan dirinya pada Ibu Yahiko. Sedangkan, ibu Yahiko yang memiliki gengsi yang tinggi untuk kembali pada orang tuanya karena bercerai, dan mencintai laki-laki yang selalu menyiksanya hanyalah menerima perlakuan suaminya, walaupun anak yang menginjak kelas tiga Sekolah Dasar-lah yang menjadi korban mental.

Sifat tertutup Yahiko bukanlah semata-mata hanya tertutup. Ia mempunyai alasan untuk memiliki sifat itu. Ia tidak ingin pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, dan ayahnya yang selingkuh dengan pacar lamanya diketahui oleh orang lain. Ia akan terus mencoba terlihat baik asalkan ayah dan ibunya tidaklah berpisah, walaupun setiap harinya mereka bertengkar, dan dirinya mengalami tekanan di sekolah. Oleh karena itu, untuk mencurahkan semua rasa kesal, sedih, dan hal-hal yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya, Yahiko menyimpan sebuah kotak rahasia di belakang gereja. Ia menyimpan apapun yang dia tulis dan dirahasiakan di bawah patung—belakang gereja itu.

.

.

.

Suatu ketika, kelas tidak bersahabat kepunyaan Yahiko tiba-tiba kedatangan seorang anak gadis yang memiliki tubuh mungil, dan lebih pendek dibandingkan anak-anak seumurannya, dan tidak seperti tubuhnya yang tampak terlihat lincah, anak tersebut cenderung memasang ekspresi dingin—tidak tertarik pada apapun di sekitarnya. Ia hanya berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah bosan, ketika guru memperkenalkan namanya pada calon teman-temannya. Ia hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, ketika anak-anak sibuk berbisik-bisik, terfokus pada dirinya. Sedangkan di saat itu, Yahiko hanya memandang gadis tersebut sebagai calon manusia yang akan mem-bully dirinya.

Dan?

Baik Yahiko maupun gadis itu tidak saling tegur sapa, walaupun mereka duduk bersebelahan.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Jam pulang sekolah…

PLUK!

Anak-anak di kelas Yahiko yang terkenal nakal melemparkan buku Pekerjaan Rumah ke atas meja Yahiko.

"Kerjakan PR kami..," kata pemimpin anak-anak nakal itu, memerintah Yahiko seperti biasanya, "awas kalau tidak beres!" ancam mereka, dan Yahiko pun akan mengambil buku di depannya, ketika gadis di sebelahnya angkat bicara.

"Kalian idiot? Kenapa tidak kalian mengerjakan tugas kalian sendiri?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada dingin, dan mencemooh, "jika ke sekolah hanya untuk bermain saja, lebih baik kalian diam saja di rumah, dan bantu orang tua kalian untuk bekerja."

Tidak terima dengan perkataan gadis di samping Yahiko, sang ketua dan anak buahnya pun siap-siap untuk menyerang. Namun, nyali gadis itu tidak ciut sama sekali. Ia terus memandang berandal-berandal kelas itu dengan pandangan menantang. Sedangkan, Yahiko mulai merasa cemas. Astaga! Apa yang dilakukan anak baru ini? Apakah anak baru ini tidak sadar jika dia telah menantang anak yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari dirinya, dan anak itupun adalah anak yang pernah membuat anak kelas enam pun menangis?

BUK!

Sang ketua akan melancarkan pukulannya, namun anak baru itu berhasil berkelit dengan lincahnya. Ia segera berdiri dari atas kursinya, dan sedikit menjauh dari anak-anak nakal itu.

A—astaga!

Yahiko terkejut dengan serangan dadakkan itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ingin menolong anak baru yang berhasil menghindari serangan, dan kini sudah berdiri, siap menghadapi serangan kedua.

"SIALAN!" teriak sang ketua dan anak buahnya, emosi. Ia kembali maju untuk menyerang anak baru itu.

Dan?

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, sang anak baru beserta anak-anak nakal itu berkelahi, hingga guru pun datang dan memisahkan mereka semua.

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa berikan pada wali di rumah…," kata guru—mengingatkan anak baru yang wajahnya babak-belur karena habis berkelahi.

Gadis itu hanya memberi hormat—pamit—sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar.

SRET!

Anak baru itu membuka pintu dan melihat Yahiko berdiri di pinggir pintu—luar ruang guru.

Yahiko dan gadis itu saling pandang.

Gadis itu pun membuang muka, tidak mempedulikan kemunculan Yahiko. Ia akan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ketika Yahiko memanggil namanya.

"Hei!" panggil Yahiko, menghentikan langkah kaki sang anak baru, "terima kasih…," lanjutnya, ketika gadis itu terdiam. Wajahnya bersemu merah, merasa malu karena dirinya harus ditolong oleh seorang gadis, "bo—bolehkah aku tahu nama—

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya. Ia memandang Yahiko dingin. "Konan…," jawab Konan—tegas. Yahiko tersenyum lebar. "Namaku Konan..," lanjutnya, sebelum melangkahkan kaki, dengan diikuti Yahiko yang tiba-tiba saja untuk pertama kalinya membuka diri untuk berteman dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

Semenjak peristiwa perkelahian itu, Yahiko mencoba mendekatkan diri dengan Konan. Ia merasa cocok dengan gadis itu, ketika sifat Konan sangat cuek, tomboy, dan tidak pernah meganggu orang kecuali orang itu mengusik ketenangan dirinya. Selain itu, dibalik sifat dingin Konan, Yahiko pun tidak menyangka jika Konan adalah gadis yang sangat pintar, walaupun sering bolos sekolah dengan alasan tidak jelas. Tunggu! Konan itu bukan pintar! Ya, bukan pintar, melainkan jenius. Ia selalu dapat mengimbangi kepintaran Yahiko ketika mereka belajar bersama atau ketika nilai ujian-ujian mereka dibagikan, dan dengan bersama Konan, tidak ada berani anak-anak nakal yang berani mem-bully Yahiko.

Semua berjalan sangat baik, hingga Yahiko dan Konan berteman baik selama satu tahun tanpa pertengkaran barang satu kalipun. Di saat itupun Yahiko berpikir untuk memperlihatkan suatu hal pada sahabat satu-satunya. Ia ingin memperlihatkan rahasia terbesar di dalam kehidupannya pada Konan. Ya, Yahiko pun di akhir pekan mengajak Konan untuk pergi ke gereja tempat biasanya Yahiko berdiam diri untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya Konan dengan nada heran, "tidakkah kau tahu, aku benci bangun pagi..," lanjutnya dengan nada kesal.

Yahiko tersenyum lebar. Ia memandang Konan, meminta gadis yang mengikuti dirinya untuk merasa maklum, "sebelum tempat ini dipenuhi orang, kita harus datang kesini terlebih dahulu…," Yahiko pun berhenti di depan sebuah patung malaikat bersayap, ketika Konan hanya berdiri di belakang Yahiko dalam diamnya.

Yahiko memastikan tidak ada orang di sekelilingnya—selain Konan—sebelum menundukkan tubuhnya, dan menyingkirkan sebuah batu cukup besar dari atas tanah. Iapun mulai menggali tanah di bawah batu itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah peti ukuran kecil dari dalam tanah. Yahiko pun tersenyum lebar, dan membersihkan peti kecokelatan tersebut sebelum memperlihatkannya pada Konan.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah harta karunku…," kata Yahiko dengan nada ceria.

Konan memandang 'harta karun' kepunyaan Yahiko sebelum memutar kedua bola matanya, "ketika barang itu sangat penting kenapa kau memperlihatkannya padaku? Tidakkah kau takut aku akan mencuri harta karunmu itu?" sindir Konan dengan sangat sinis.

_E—eh?!_

Yahiko terkejut dengan perkataan Konan.

"A—aku memperlihatkan ini padamu karena kau sudah aku anggap se—

"A—ah, sudahlah! Tahu seperti ini lebih baik aku teruskan saja tidurku..," Konan membalikkan badannya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Jaa…," lanjutnya, pamit pada Yahiko, ketika bocah laki itu langsung panik karena ditinggalkan oleh Konan.

"Ko—Konan tunggu aku!" teriak Yahiko, "Hei, tunggu aku!" lanjutnya, ketika Yahiko tidak bisa mengejar Konan karena dia harus mengubur kembali harta karunnya.

.

.

.

Gadis pintar yang selalu membuat Yahiko kagum itu semakin lama semakin sering ijin sekolah. Entah apa yang dilakukan Konan di luar sana, namun membuat Yahiko cukup penasaran. Ya, seringnya Konan tidak masuk sekolah membuat Yahiko selalu bertanya-tanya ketika bangku di sebelahnya kosong; apa yang terjadi dengan Konan? Kenapa anak itu selalu tidak masuk sekolah? Apakah dia memiliki masalah berat di luar sana? Tidak! Anak seperti Konan tidak mungkin mempunyai masalah berat seperti dirinya. Ia adalah anak pemberani yang pandai mengambil keputusan.

Yahiko sedang asyik melamun di dalam pelajaran matematika sebelum gurunya menegur dirinya, hingga dia ditertawakan oleh anak satu kelas.

_Yeah~_

_Itu anak bisa juga jadi sumber kesialan!_

Batin Yahiko—sebal karena memikirkan Konan dirinya terkena sial.

.

.

.

Pagi ini menjadi pagi terburuk bagi Konan. Di saat anak-anak berangkat ke sekolah, dia sudah berada di rumah sakit—tempat yang paling enggan dia datangi. Dengan wajah tenang seolah-olah tidak memiliki masalah, Konan hanya duduk tenang di samping ibunya. Seharusnya, dengan kondisi yang tidak sehat, Konan tidaklah terlalu banyak bergerak, bahkan untuk ke rumah sakit sekalipun. Namun, Konan yang keras kepala ingin membuktikan pada ibunya jika dia baik-baik saja, sehingga dia memaksa ibunya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit dengan tenaganya sendiri, dan tidak mengundang dokter ke rumah seperti dirinya menderita penyakit sangat parah.

Dokter yang sangat mengetahui kesehatan Konan menatap wanita yang sedang menunduk sedih—menahan tangis. "Anak anda harus melakukan pencangkokkan…," katanya, dengan pelan.

Gadis jenius yang biasanya terlihat tenang kini hanya bisa tersenyum lirih. Cangkok? Apa maksud semua itu? Apakah itu adalah suatu hal yang buruk? Kenapa mendengar semua itu ibunya semakin sedih? Apakah seburuk itu penyakit yang berada di tubuh Konan? Gadis kecil yang tidak tahu apapun tentang dirinya kini memandang dokter di depannya. Berbeda dengan ibunya, dia masih yakin jika kondisi tubuhnya tidaklah seburuk yang dokter katakan.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sehat, dan tidak memiliki udara kotor seperti kota-kota lainnya," bisik Konan dengan sangat pelan, "seharusnya di tempat ini aku baik-baik saja karena aku sudah berada di tempat yang tepat…," Konan tersenyum tipis, "aku bahagia disini bersama sahabatku…," Konan memandang dokter lekat-lekat, "oleh karena itu, tidak mungkin aku sakit ketika aku berada di tempat yang baik dan untuk pertama kalinya…," Konan menghela napas berat, "aku memiliki seorang teman."

Ibu Konan pun memandang Konan dengan cemas, "Konan, semua baik-baik saja, kita akan mengikuti anjuran dokter untuk mencari rumah sakit yang lebih besar agar di—

"—tapi kata buku seperti itu…," kata Konan dengan sangat dingin, "buku adalah jendela informasi, dan aku mempercayai apa yang dikatakan buku jika seseorang berada di lingkungan sehat maka kehidupannya pun akan jauh lebih sehat dari orang-orang di ko—

GRAP!

Sang ibupun memeluk anaknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan ibu…," lirih sang ibu sembari mendekap Konan dengan erat, "maafkan ibu untuk kali ini tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu…," lanjutnya, di saat tangisannya pun memecahkan suasana.

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, Konan hanya tertawa lirih,"jangan katakan padaku aku adalah orang sial…," lirih Konan, "jangan katakan padaku walaupun tempatku senyaman ini aku tetap tidak akan sembuh…" Konan megenggam punggung ibunya, " "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan sahabatku..," lirihnya dengan pelan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di pelukkan ibunya, "dia sahabatku, dan aku tidak ingin pergi dari sisinya…," lanjutnya. Ia terus berbicara—meyakinkan ibunya, ketika tidak ada satupun orang yang mendengarkan keinginannya untuk tetap diam di samping sahabat pertamanya.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan pagi terburuknya, Konan pun mendapatkan hari yang akan menjadi hari paling bersejarah di dalam kehidupannya. Hari yang akan merubah kisah hidupnya. Ya, sore hari ini, tepat di belakang gereja adalah hari dimana Konan akan menyampaikan berita tidak menyenangkan pada sahabatnya. Ia harus berbohong pada sahabatnya untuk pertama kali demi kebaikkan Yahiko sendiri. Konan yang tidak ingin melihat Yahiko sedih tidak mungkin menceritakan masalah yang dialaminya dengan frontal. Oleh karena itu, Konan mencari sebuah alasan. Ia memberikan sebuah alasan yang hanyalah akan membuat Yahiko membenci dirinya, dan tidak mengenang dirinya.

"Pindah?" Yahiko menatap Konan di dalam keterkejutannya.

Konan menganggukkan kepala.

Yahiko mendesah pelan. "Tapi, kenapa kau harus pindah, Konan?" tanyanya, dengan nada sangat tidak rela, "apakah memang urusanmu semendesak itu?"

Konan memandang Yahiko dengan ekspresi tenang. Berusaha tidak terlihat merasa sedih atau tertekan, "Aku akan menyusul ayahku yang bekerja di luar negeri.."

Yahiko terdiam sejenak, mencari ide untuk membujuk Konan agar tidak pergi, "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa tinggal disini?" tanyanya, terus membujuk sahabat satu-satunya.

Konan megelengkan kepala, "tidak… disini aku tidak memiliki siapapun jika ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuaku…," katanya, memberi alasan yang dikiranya cukup baik, dan bisa dimengerti oleh Yahiko.

Yahiko mengutuk nasibnya di dalam hati. Konan adalah sahabat satu-satunya. Jika tidak ada Konan siapa orang yang akan menemaninya? Siapa orang yang akan mendengar keluh kesahnya? Tidak ada satupun. Bagi dirinya, walaupun gadis di depannya ini selalu bersikap dingin dan tidak pernah berekspresi, namun Konan adalah orang terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya. Bahkan dia jauh lebih baik dibandingkan orang tuanya yang hanya bisa bertengkar tanpa memikirkan dirinya.

"Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku!" Yahiko memberi ide gila—melukiskan ketidakrelaannya atas kepergian Konan.

Mendengar perkataan kekanak-kanakkan Yahiko, hanyalah membuat Konan semakin bersedih. Jika dia boleh memilih, diapun ingin tinggal bersama Yahiko. Ia ingin selalu tetap ada di samping sahabat satu-satunya. Namun, dengan kondisi seperti ini, percuma saja dirinya berada di kota ini. Pada akhirnya, dia hanyalah akan meninggalkan Yahiko tanpa usaha sama sekali.

Konan menatap Yahiko dengan tatapan sangat dingin, "tidak bisa…," katanya, tegas.

"Aku mohon… kau bisa tinggal bersamaku, kan, Konan?" rajuk Yahiko, sekali lagi. Tidak seperti biasanya, mendengar perginya Konan membuat dirinya keluar sifat pribadinya yang tidak pernah peduli pada apapun, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Konan—tetap dingin.

Keadaan menjadi hening sejenak. Yahiko tidak merajuk seperti tadi, ketika Konan hanya terdiam. Semua kenangan mereka semasa menghabiskan waktu bersama terus berputar di dalam memori terkecil Yahiko dan Konan.

"Ini semua benar-benar menyebalkan..," kata Yahiko, memecah keheningan.

Konan sedikit terkejut mendengar gumaman Yahiko. Namun, ekspresi terkejutnya menghilang—secepat kedatangannya, "Yahiko, asal kau membuka dirimu, masih banyak orang yang akan memahamimu…," kata Konan, memberi penjelasan pada Yahiko. "Masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dariku, dan akan menjadi teman sejatimu…," suara Konan bergetar, "bahkan lebih baik dari diriku."

Ekspresi Yahiko untuk pertama kalinya berubah dingin. Tatapannya yang sinis terlihat sangat kecewa, "kau tahu, Konan?" bisiknya dengan pelan, "dibandingkan siapapun…," Yahiko mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "kau adalah orang yang paling mengecewakan dan aku benci di dunia ini!" serunya sebelum membalikkan badan meninggalkan Konan di dalam kesendiriannya.

Di kala itu, Konan tidak mengejar Yahiko. Dia hanya membiarkan teman kecilnya berlalu—meninggalkan dirinya.

Perlahan, mata Konan menatap patung malaikat bersayap di dekatnya sebelum kembali memandang ke arah tempat Yahiko menghilang.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan cepat. Anak laki-laki itu pun tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja. Ia yang tadinya hanyalah seorang anak kelas empat Sekolah Dasar sudah menduduki bangku kelas dua Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Namun, kehidupannya tidak mengalami perkembangan seperti tubuhnya. Orang tuanya masih meributkan hal yang sama seperti beberapa tahun silam. Bahkan, tidak ada satupun orang yang menjadi temannya. Tetapi, yang berubah dari kehidupannya adalah dia mau membuka hatinya untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia mendengarkan kata Konan. Dia mulai mencari orang-orang yang bisa menerima dirinya, dan ingin berteman dengannya secara baik. Ya, dia terus mencari walaupun orang-orang di sekitarnya hanyalah memanfaatkan dirinya, dan terus menyakiti dirinya.

BRUK!

Yahiko dihempaskan pada tembok kamar mandi. Tubuhnya tertahan oleh sosok besar di depannya.

"Le—lepaskan!" seru Yahiko, meminta orang di depannya berhenti untuk meganggunya.

Orang besar di depan Yahiko semakin menekan pemuda itu. Ia megenggam kerah baju Yahiko dengan erat, "kau tahu? Akibat dirimu tidak mengerjakan PR-ku, aku mendapatkan hukuman dari guru," katanya dengan wajah bengis.

Mata Yahiko berkilat tajam. Ia terus bergerak, hendak melepaskan pertahanan orang di depannya, "itu adalah tugasmu, dan itulah akibatnya jika kau tidak bertanggung jawab…," kata Yahiko. Rasa jengkel menyebabkan keberanian muncul di dalam dirinya.

"KAU BERANI MELAWAN, HAH?!" teriak orang itu. Ia berteriak di depan wajah Yahiko.

Mendengar teriakkan orang itu, Yahiko tertawa mencemooh, ""Kalian idiot? Kenapa tidak kalian mengerjakan tugas kalian sendiri?" tanya Yahiko dengan nada dingin, "jika ke sekolah hanya untuk bermain saja, lebih baik kalian diam saja di rumah, dan bantu orang tua kalian untuk bekerja."

Wajah orang yang sedang menahan Yahiko pun memerah. Tangannya yang besar bergerak. Ia akan menghajar pemuda sok berani di depannya.

SRETTTTT!

Tangan orang itupun muncul ke arah Yahiko, sedangkan Yahiko segera memejamkan matanya—siap-siap merasakan pukulan.

GRAP!

Seseorang telah menahan tangan itu.

Hening.

Hening.

Suasana kamar mandi sekolah pun menjadi hening untuk sesaat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" nada baritone dan dingin terdengar jelas di telinga Yahiko, "tidakkah kalian tahu melakukan tindakan kekerasan di sekolah adalah tindakan paling tidak bisa dimaafkan oleh pihak sekolah…," pemilik suara itu tersenyum setan, "terlebih ketika alasan kekerasan itu hanyalah karena tugas kalian sama sekali tidak dikerjakan oleh orang yang kalian bully."

Seluruh mata yang ada di dalam kamar mandi sekolah itupun terfokus pada sosok pemuda raven dengan mata onyx. Lalu, secara serentak mata-mata itupun terbelalak besar. Sa—Sasuke Uchiha? Bagaimana bisa di saat ini pemuda Uchiha itu hadir di hadapan mereka? Sial! Kenapa juga mereka harus bertemu dengan sosok Sasuke dalam situasi yang tidak tepat. Terlebih, ekspresi Sasuke tampak sangat marah dan tidak suka dengan tingkah pem-bully-an mereka.

Dari samping Sasuke muncul sosok pemuda blonde. Ia menyandarkan tangannya pada pundak sang Uchiha, "Tenang~ Bukan Sasuke aja, kok, yang ada di sini!" katanya dengan nada sing a song. Ia mengedipkan matanya genit, ketika bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman evil.

"Yeah~ Bukan Sasuke saja..," dari sisi lain muncul Nagato. Tidak kalah dari kedua temannya, ia memperlihatkan tatapan siap untuk bertarung jika memang harus dilakukan.

Orang yang sedang menahan kerah Yahiko pun melepaskan kerah itu. Sedangkan teman-temannya mulai melangkah mundur ketakutan. Ha—ah, oke siapa yang tidak akan ngeri jika harus berhadapan dengan ketiga bintang sekolah sekaligus. Terlebih ketiga orang itu terkenal sangat pandai dalam segala bidang akademik. Yeah, orang-orang yang mem-bully Yahiko pun memutuskan untuk berlari menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Mereka semua panik bahkan ketakutan padahal pertarungan saja belum dimulai.

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK!

Orang-orang yang tadinya mem-bully Yahiko pun berlarian. Bahkan beberapa mereka sampai ada yang terjatuh—ketakutan.

Lalu?

Nagato memutar kedua bola matanya, "chk, belum saja bertarung sudah lari seperti itu..," gumamnya, sebal karena otot-ototnya masih tegang—belum menghajar orang-orang menyebalkan di hari ini.

Naruto tidak menjawab gerutuan Nagato. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda yang sedang terduduk di atas lantai kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat-pasi. Naruto pun jongkok di depan pemuda itu, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman lebar, "tampaknya kau sangat ke—

BRUK!

Tubuh Naruto didorong oleh Yahiko, sehingga pemuda blonde itu terpaksa harus terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Setelah itu, sebelum Naruto dapat mengucapkan kata-kata, Yahiko sudah berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu kamar mandi, dan menghilang dari balik pintu itu—meninggalkan ketiga orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Krik…

Krik…

Suasana menjadi hening untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato mematung—bingung dengan tingkah anak yang baru saja mereka selamatkan itu.

1…

2…

3..

"BWAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK…," tawa Nagato dan Naruto pecah. Sedangkan, Sasuke hanya mendengus, ketika tersirat senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Dia pemalu sekali..," gumam Nagato di tengah-tengah tawanya.

Naruto bangkit dari atas lantai, "lihatlah! Anak itu berhasil membuatku pipis di celana..," katanya sembari memperlihatkan celananya yang basah akibat terkena genangan air di lantai.

Nagato berhenti tertawa sejenak, di saat matanya memandang bagian belakang celana Naruto. Lalu, iapun kembali tertawa, "Bwakakakakakaka…," tawanya—kencang sekali, dan Naruto pun ikut tertawa—seperti lomba tertawa dengan Nagato.

Lalu?

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Sasuke hanya memandang kedua orang di depannya bingung.

_Mengapa mereka berdua selalu mentertawakan hal-hal di sekitar mereka?_

_Lalu…_

_Kenapa aku harus bergaul dengan orang seperti mereka?_

Batin Sasuke—miris.

.

.

.

Selain belajar, jadwal Nagato, Naruto, dan Sasuke pun dipenuhi oleh banyak aktivitas. Mereka yang merupakan bintang sekolah dalam banyak bidang haruslah melakukan latihan intensif setiap harinya. Oleh karena itu, dikala waktu mereka senggang, untuk melepaskan rasa bosan, kesal, dan jenuh, ketiga pemuda itu kerap kali bermain basket di lapangan tengah kota. Yeah, disaat itulah mereka bertiga bisa tertawa lepas tanpa beban pertandingan. Mereka bertiga bisa bermain untuk mereka sendiri. Bukan untuk nama baik sekolah, atau bukan juga untuk harga diri mereka!

SRET!

Nagato melakukan passing pada Naruto. Namun, bola yang dilemparnya terhempas—menjauhi lapangan dan masuk ke dalam semak-semak pinggir lapangan basket.

"YAAAAKKK! Kau yang serius bermainnya," kata Naruto dengan nada jengkel karena lemparan bola Nagato seperti lemparan orang yang tidak pernah bermain basket saja.

Nagato memperlihatkan cengiran menyebalkan, "maaf, maaf! Aku kepikiran dengan surat cinta yang ditaruh di dalam lokerku..," katanya dengan nada menyesal.

Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata mereka. Kedua pemuda itu, memang paling tidak tahan dengan sifat playboy Nagato. Nagato bisa dengan mudah bisa bergonta-ganti wanita. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun wanita yang memusuhinya. Chk..chk..chk..itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Wanita-wanita di kota ini tampaknya sudah buta dengan sifat sok baik Nagato. Oh, yeah! Asal tahu saja, diam-diam Sasuke dan Naruto suka berdoa agar kelak nanti Nagato akan terkena batunya. Yeah, entah apa yang akan membuat Nagato jera, itu akan menyenangkan jika bisa membuat sifat playboy Nagato menghilang.

Nagato berlari ke arah semak-semak untuk mengambil bola, namun bola itu sudah menggelinding terlebih dahulu, dan mengenai kakinya.

Nagato menatap curiga semak-semak di depannya, "Kau yang bersembunyi di dalam sana keluar!" teriak Nagato—memerintahkan apapun yang ada di semak-semak untuk memperlihatkan wujudnya.

"Meooowwww..," makhluk di dalam semak-semak itupun berbunyi. Nagato, Sasuke, dan Naruto sweatdrop.

"AKU TAHU KAU BUKAN KUCIIINGGG!" teriak Nagato, Sasuke, dan Naruto bersamaan.

Kresekk… Kresekkk…

Semak-semak itupun kembali bergerak, dan sosok Yahiko pun muncul.

Nagato, Naruto, dan Sasuke terkejut.

"E—eh?! Kau?" gumam Naruto, bingung karena orang yang tadi kabur kini telah kembali muncul di depannya.

Dengan ragu Yahiko menatap ketiga orang di depannya, "Bo—bolehkan a—

Tuk…

Nagato menggelindingkan bola basket di tangannya ke depan kaki Yahiko.

"Main basket, yuk!" ajak Nagato pada orang di depannya.

Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum, ketika Yahiko tampak kebingungan.

Dan?

Perlahan senyuman pemuda itupun mengembang—lebar sebelum masuk ke lapangan basket untuk bermain dengan teman barunya.

.

.

Semakin lama, Yahiko dan ketiga orang bintang sekolah itupun semakin dekat. Setiap Nagato, Naruto, dan Sasuke memiliki waktu luang pasti mereka akan berada di lapangan basket untuk menunggu Yahiko. Yeah, semakin lama keberadaan Yahiko semakin diterima oleh Nagato, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Terlebih Naruto menjadi sangat dekat dengan pemuda itu, walaupun Yahiko tidak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya pada ketiga bintang sekolah itu. Yahiko hanya berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya di lapangan basket. Ia hanya bermain basket tanpa saling berinteraksi di luar lapangan itu. Namun, ketiga bintang itupun tidak mendesak Yahiko untuk mengungkapkan jati dirinya. Naruto, Nagato, dan Sasuke seperti mengerti keadaan Yahiko yang tertutup. Yeah, mereka tampaknya akan tetap diam menanti sampai Yahiko siap untuk memperkenalkan diri pada ketiga teman barunya lebih jauh.

Dengan senyuman lebar Yahiko akan ke kamar mandi umum sekolah. Hari ini tampaknya dia ingin memperkenalkan dirinya secara formal pada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Nagato. Yeah, berharap kejadiannya bersama Konan tidak akan terulang, Yahiko akan masuk ke kamar mandi ketika mendengar beberapa murid sedang berbicara di dalam WC.

"Cih, dari dulu dia hanya bisa sembunyi di belakang orang lain…," kata salah satu murid di dalam WC itu. Yahiko mengenalnya sebagai salah satu teman SD-nya yang pernah dihajar oleh Konan.

"Iya. Hanya karena dekat dengan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato dia sudah merasa sangat bangga…," sahut salah satu orang yang juga di dalam kamar mandi, "tidak tahu saja, jika Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato mengetahui betapa pecundangnya manusia bernama Yahiko itu, pasti ketiga orang itu akan meninggalkan Yahiko seperti sampah tidak berguna…," katanya, dengan diiringi dengusan iri.

"Benar, pada akhirnya orang seperti itu hanyalah akan berakhir sendiri karena ditinggalkan karena membosankan…," sahut teman SD Yahiko.

Dengan lemas Yahiko membalikkan badannya. Memori masa lalu bersama Konan kembali terangkat ke permukaan seperti sebuah trauma. Apa benar dia memang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan teman? Apakah dia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Apakah dia tidak pantas untuk disayang oleh kedua orang tuanya? Dia hanya ingin mencari orang yang bisa diajaknya untuk melepaskan rasa pusing. Ia hanya mencari orang yang bisa berbagi cerita dengannya. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Dirinya hanyalah seperti orang yang bodoh yang terus-terusan mencari kebahagiaan yang tidak akan pernah diraihnya.

Yahiko pun tertawa kecut. Memori mengenai Konan tidaklah bisa dihindari untuk kali ini.

SRETTT!

Pemuda itu berlari menuju ke luar sekolah. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya—membiarkan kakinya memimpin sejenak hingga dirinya terasa lelah.

.

.

.

Klik.

Yahiko membuka pintu rumah. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan menenangkan pikirannya.

"Aku pu—

"Jika seperti ini terus, memang solusi yang paling terbaik adalah kita berpisah…," terdengar suara wanita dari dalam rumah. Wanita itu menangis tersedu-sedu, ketika di depannya berdiri pria jangkung yang sedang bertolak pinggang memandangnya dengan sangat sinis, "dan pastinya itu akan membuatmu puas, bukan?"

Seringai lebar terlintas di bibir ayah Yahiko, "ya pergilah, dan bawa anak tidak berguna itu..," kata sang ayah dengan nada dingin.

"Dia juga adalah anakmu, dan kau mempunyai kewajiban untuk merawatnya..," gumam ibu Yahiko, dengan isakkan tangis yang sangat keras.

"Cih, seperti dia adalah anakku saja..," sang ayahpun tertawa melecehkan.

Mendengar perkataan kedua orang tuanya, tubuh Yahiko terasa sangat lemas. Akhirnya, hari yang dia takuti telah tiba. Orang tuanya akan berpisah, dan tidak ada satupun yang menginginkan dirinya. Dia hanya seperti seorang benalu di kehidupan semua orang. Dia dilahirkan untuk menjadi orang tidak berguna. Bahkan, untuk mendapatkan seorang teman pun dia tidaklah layak. Dengan lemas Yahiko melangkahkan kakinya. Ia tidak butuh untuk hidup di tempat yang orang-orang tidak menginginkannya.

Tanpa membawa apapun Yahiko memutuskan pergi dari rumah sebelum orang-orang yang tidak menginginkannya mengusir dirinya. Ia tidak butuh untuk merasa sakit untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia pun memiliki hati dan harga diri yang selalu ingin dijaganya.

.

.

.

Tempat biasa yang menenangkan pun kini tidak berguna. Setelah menyimpan semua hal di dalam kotak harta karunnya, Yahiko memutuskan untuk melangkah lagi. Dengan lunglai Yahiko melangkahkan kakinya. Seperti langit hari ini, perasaanya kacau-balau—tidak dapat tertutupi. Kemana dia harus pergi? Apa gunanya dia di dunia ini? Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh Tuhan atas kehadirannya di tengah-tengah orang yang tidak membutuhkannya? Lalu, kenapa dia terlahir menjadi orang tidak beguna, dan menjadi seorang anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya?

Yahiko terus melamun tanpa menyadari jika kakinya telah melangkah—melintasi lampu merah. Tidak peduli dengan teriakkan orang-orang di sekitarnya agar dirinya berhenti berjalan, kakinya terus melangkah, dengan roda-roda imajiner yang penuh dengan pikiran, dan emosi. Ia terus melangkah tanpa peduli jika sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Dan?

Dalam sekejap di bawah langit kelabu tubuh jangkung pun terpental, melepaskan semua emosi dan beban di dunia. Hiruk-pikuk manusia pun mulai berdatangan di tengah-tengah genangan kekentalan cairan merah sebagai saksi kehidupannya telah berakhir.

.

.

.

Tuk.. tuk.. tuk..

Sembari duduk di tengah lapangan basket, Naruto memainkan bola basketnya. Ia memutar-mutar, dan sesekali menggerak-gerakknya bola basketnya di atas tanah.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto, "hujan mulai tiba..," katanya, ketika merasakan air hujan mulai membasahi lapangan, "sebaiknya kita pulang," gumam Sasuke, mengajak Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal, "anak itu mana, sih?" tanyanya dengan nada jengkel, "apa dia tidak tahu aku khawatir jika dia akan datang kemari ketika kita sudah pulang?"

"Iya, ya! Biasanya jam segini dia akan datang dengan sangat semangat…," kata Nagato dengan sangat antusias, "apa dia sudah bosan bermain basket?" tanyanya, memberikan alasan yang cukup logis pada teman-temannya, "atau dia bosan melihat wajah Sasuke yang tidak pernah berekspresi."

Sasuke men-death glare Nagato, sedangkan pemuda yang gemar menyindir itu hanya tersenyum tiga jari sambil memperlihatkan simbol peace, "canda, canda!"

Naruto yang tampak serius memikirkan kehadiran Yahiko menghela napas berat, "Kalian pulang saja duluan, aku khawatir dia akan datang kemari, ketika kita tidak ada disini…," kata Naruto, memerintahkan kedua teman terdekatnya untuk pulang lebih dahulu, "Setidaknya, aku memastikan dia tidak akan datang pada hari ini, dan menunggu kita…," lanjutnya, ketika Sasuke dan Nagato saling pandang.

"Aku akan menunggunya di sini seperti dirimu…," kata Sasuke. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dengan usilnya, ketika pemuda blonde tersebut langsung menyingkirkan tangan sang Uchiha.

Nagato menganggukkan kepalanya, "ya aku juga!" katanya, sama semangatnya dengan Naruto.

Lalu?

Ketiga pemuda itupun terus menanti. Mereka terus menunggu kehadiran teman baru misterius mereka tanpa mengetahui nasib yang telah dialami teman baru mereka hingga sampai saat ini.

**End Flashback…**

Mata Sasori tidak berkedip sama sekali setelah mendengar cerita Konan. Ia tidak menyangka kedatangan Konan ke Chukyo Gakuen diawali dengan kisah tragis seperti ini. Yeah, Sasori cukup mengerti awal kisah Konan. Namun, masih banyak pertanyaan yang tersimpan dibenak Sasori. Bagaimana bisa Konan bisa masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen dengan mudah? Apa hubungannya kisah Yahiko dengan masuknya Konan ke dalam Chukyo? Lalu, apa tujuan Konan menyamar sebagai wanita seperti ini, dan masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen?

"Sebenarnya, apa hubungannya ceritamu dengan Chukyo Gakuen, dan penyamaranmu? Lalu, bagaimana bisa kamu masuk ke dalam Chukyo Gakuen dengan mudah, dan apa tujuanmu masuk ke dalam sekolah ini? Dan, bagaimana bisa kau bercerita sejauh ini mengenai Yahiko ketika di saat kejadian kau tidak ada di tempat itu?" tanya Sasori—beruntun, hingga membuat Konan sweatdrop.

Konan menghela napas sejenak, "Jika kau ingin melihat orang yang paling tahu berterima kasih, dan sangat menghargai artinya pertemanan adalah Yahiko…," Konan memandang Sasori, "di dalam sini..," Konan memegang dadanya, "terdapat jantung Yahiko…," katanya dengan tatapan emosional, "dia adalah orang yang memberikanku kehidupan pada akhirnya. Dengan kecerdasannya dia mencaritahu mengenai diriku, dan dia diam-diam membuat surat keterangan sebagai pendonor untukku…," Konan megenggam spreinya dengan erat, "namun, aku tidak memberikan apa-apa padanya. Aku hanya mengecewakannya karena aku tidak jujur pada dirinya."

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi setelah Yahiko…. tiada?" ekspresi Sasori tampak terlihat sangat iba.

"Di saat keadaanku sudah membaik, aku kembali ke tempat dimana aku bisa menemukan Yahiko, namun hanya kabar buruk yang aku terima. Kabar yang tidak ingin aku dengar untuk kedua kalinya…," Konan mentertawakan dirinya, "kabar mengenai tiadanya Yahiko, dan membuatku sangat frustasi."

"….," Sasori terus menyimak perkataan Konan.

"Saat itulah aku berinisiatif untuk ke tempat harta karun Yahiko disimpan, mengenang tentang dirinya. Aku pergi ke belakang gereja dan membuka kotak harta karunnya, dan ternyata… apa yang aku temui di dalam kotak itu melebihi apa yang aku perkirakan…," Konan terdiam—tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hal apa yang tersimpan di dalam sana?" tanya Sasori—penasaran.

"Beberapa buah flashdisk, dan kertas yang menceritakan semua hal yang ada di dalam pikiran Yahiko…," Konan memejamkan matanya sejenak, "di dalam sanapun aku menemukan kebenaran jika Yahiko adalah orang yang memberikanku kehidupan ini…," kata Konan, "selain itu, kotak itupun yang menceritakan segala kisah menarik mengenai Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato."

Ekspresi Sasori yang sejak awal berbicara dengan Konan di Unit Kesehatan Sekolah begitu keras kini melunak. Ia memandang Konan dengan tatapan khawatir, "apa yang Yahiko ceritakan mengenai Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato?" katanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika mendengar nama Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato.

"Yahiko merasa ada tidak beres dengan kehidupan orang-orang di sekeliling Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato. Melalui tulisan-tulisannya, ia tampak khawatir jika diwaktu kelak nanti persahabatan ketiga orang itu akan terhentikan. Ia khawatir suatu masalah besar akan datang pada Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato di waktu kelak nanti."

Mata Sasori terbelalak. Terkejut dengan penemuan Yahiko, "bagaimana bisa dia berpikir sampai sejauh ini?"

Konan memandang Sasori lekat-lekat.

"Sejak dahulu, walau dia lemah dan tampak tidak berguna, dia tidaklah bodoh. Keingintahuan Yahiko sangat besar, dan dia cenderung selalu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang yang berarti di dalam kehidupannya," Konan mengambil flashdisk yang tersimpan di dalam saku celananya, "barang ini selalu aku bawa, dan ini adalah kepunyaan Yahiko. Di dalam flashdisk ini seluruhnya menceritakan tentang Keluarga Sasuke dan Naruto. Namun, ada beberapa bagian yang foldernya dikunci rapat-rapat oleh Yahiko, hingga akupun tidak dapat membukanya."

Sasori menatap flashdisk di tangan Konan.

"Flashdisk ini lebih banyak menceritakan tentang Fugaku yang merupakan ayah Sasuke dan Bucho. Kesimpulan yang aku ambil dari tulisan Yahiko di dalam flashdisk ini Fugaku yang merupakan sang menteri selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh Kepala Sekolah Chukyo Gakuen. Bisa dibilang, orang-orang yang menjadi pesaing Fugaku Uchiha di dunia politik selalu ditopang oleh sang kepala sekolah. Ya, berdasarkan bukti-bukti yang Yahiko dapatkan, kepala sekolah dan Keluarga Naruto—Sasuke menyimpan suatu rahasia besar yang tidak diketahui oleh publik, dan memiliki hubungan yang sangat kompleks dengan kepala sekolah," Konan menatap Sasori dengan ekspresi serius.

"Jadi, hubungannya dengan penyamaranmu?" Sasori mulai mengerti maksud Konan berada di dalam Chukyo Gakuen.

Konan tersenyum lebar, "dengan membawa jantung ini, aku bersumpah akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan Yahiko selama hidup. Aku akan melindungi persahabatan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato yang selama ini selalu ingin dijaga dan dikagumi oleh Yahiko," katanya dengan antusias, "Aku akan membuat jantung ini berdetak kencang karena lelah, karena kegilaan, karena ikatan persahabatan, dan karena rasa yang bahkan akupun belum pernah merasakannya. Aku akan membuat jantung ini menjadi jantung paling terbaik yang pernah diciptakan oleh Tuhan…," lanjutnya, ketika Sasori menatap Konan dengan ekspresi terpukau, "Selain itu, aku bersumpah dengan otak jeniusku, dan jantung yang ada di dalam tubuh ini, aku akan mewujudkan harapan yang Yahiko tulis di dalam kotak harta karunnya," katanya, "yaitu, untuk bisa melindungi orang yang pernah berjasa pada dirinya."

Sasori tertawa tidak jelas.

"Dan kau!" Konan menunjuk hidung Sasori, sang Sabaku pun berhenti tertawa dalam sekejap, "jika kau berani meganggu jalanku untuk mewujudkan mimpi Yahiko, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melenyapkanmu dari pandangan semua orang…," ancam Konan tidak main-main.

Sasori memandang Konan tanpa ekspresi.

Orang yang berarti bagi Yahiko?

Ini seperti takdir. Di balik sikap acuh tak acuh anak-anak asrama merah, mereka semua memiliki ikatan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh waktu yang singkat. Seperti pemeran drama, semua orang yang berada di dalam asrama merah mempunyai perannya masing-masing di dalam asrama itu. Namun, satu hal yang dapat Sasori simpulkan dari setiap masalah yang dihadapi oleh anak-anak asrama merah. Semua terfokus pada pemeran utama di dalam ikatan merah ini; Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Jadi, melindungi Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato sama saja melindungi impian Yahiko, bukan?" tanya Sasori.

Konan menganggukkan kepala.

"Lalu, kenapa tidak kita sekalian melindungi bucho?" tanya Sasori dengan nada sangat pelan, sehingga membuat Konan langsung menatap Sasori dengan ekspresi heran.

"Bucho? Memangnya masalah apa yang dimiliki bucho?" Konan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sasori mendengus dengan diiringi tawa, "sebelum kau melindungi ikatan merah di antara Sasuke dan Naruto, sebaiknya kau mempelajari ikatan merah antara bucho, dan… wakil ketua asrama putih…," Sasori tersenyum setan, "bukankah untuk menang, kita harus membaca situasinya terlebih dahulu?"

"Kyuubi?" gumam Konan—tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Sasori.

Dan?

Sasori pun mulai menceritakan kisah Itachi pada Konan.

Semua pun mulai saling terikat. Nasib manusia yang berada di dalam Chukyo Gakuen semakin lama seperti terikat oleh suatu benang merah yang akan membentuk sebuah drama yang tidak menentu akhir ceritanya.

Dan?

Semua orang yang mulai menyadari, dan bermain di dalam permainan takdir benang merah itu hanya bisa mencoba sebaik-baiknya agar sang benang merah tidak kusut, dan tidak akan berakhir menjadi sebuah drama yang menyakitkan bagi orang-orang yang berperan di dalamnya.

.

.

Ikatan merah di belakang layar pun…

Mulai disadari oleh setiap pemainnya…

**Tazmaniadevil**

Tubuh yang tadinya berdiri tegap kini sudah terduduk di atas lantai. Pikirannya kosong untuk sejenak. Ia tidak dapat mencerna secara baik perkataan Konan. Ia tidak menyangka jika gadis itu adalah orang yang terikat dengan kehidupannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kabar seperti ini harus terdengar ketika keadaan tidak nyaman seperti ini? Nagato membenanmkan wajahnya pada lututnya. Ia berusaha mengingat sosok manusia yang pernah menjadi temannya. Ia berusaha mengingat setiap bentuk wajahnya, dan akan ia simpan baik-baik kenangan orang itu di dalam otaknya. Ya, Nagato tidak akan pernah melupakan orang itu. Sampai kapanpun.

**Flashback…**

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Nagato terfokus pada sosok pemuda yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembakkan bola basket ke dalam ring. "Kalian semua!" kata sosok tersebut, di saat matanya tetap fokus pada ring, "terima kasih telah menjadi temanku…," Yahiko tertawa, "aku tidak menyangka, ada orang-orang welcome seperti kalian, walaupun aku adalah orang aneh…"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "berterima kasih untuk apa?" Sasuke berkata dengan sinis, "dalam kamus bermain dan pertemanan tidak ada kata hutang budi…," katanya dengan nada mencemooh, "asalkan satu sama lain bisa saling menjaga, dan memberikan kebahagiaan, itu sudah cukup."

Yahiko tersenyum, "suatu saat," katanya sambil melepaskan tembakkan bola ke arah ring, "akupun akan membantu kalian…"

BLUSH!

Lemparan bola Yahiko pun masuk.

"—dan tentu saja aku akan membantu kalian dengan tenaga aku sendiri..," lanjutnya dengan senyuman sangat lebar.

Plok!

Plok!

PLOK!

Naruto bertepuk tangan.

"SUGOOOOOIIIII!" teriak Naruto dengan sangat keras. Ia segera berlari ke arah Yahiko, "kau hebat sekali! Kau akhirnya bisa memasukkannya," kata Naruto dengan sangat antusias, dan Sasuke—Nagato pun menghampiri Yahiko untuk mengacak-acak rambut Yahiko sebagai ucapan selamat.

"Ya—YAKKKKK! Jangan acak-acak rambutku! KENAPA KALIAN MEMPUNYAI KEBIASAAN SELALU MENGACAK-ACAK RAMBUT ORANG DI DEKAT KALIAN?! YAAAAKKKKK!" teriak Yahiko di tengah-tengah pittingan Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya dia tertawa sangat lepas—tanpa beban.

_Ya, rupanya Konan benar…_

_Masih banyak orang baik di luar sana yang bisa dijadikan teman…_

_Masih banyak orang yang begitu welcome…_

_Walaupun…_

_Orang yang masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka adalah orang tertutup seperti diriku_

Batin Yahiko di tengah-tengah tawanya bersama teman-teman barunya.

**End Flashback**

Baru mengetahui nama orang itu membuat Nagato semakin tertekan. Iapun semakin merasa bersalah pada Yahiko. Si bodoh itu…. kenapa dia begitu tertutup? Kenapa dia begitu mudah kalah dengan keadaan? Kenapa hanya hanya karena ditinggalkan satu teman, dia sulit untuk membuka diri kembali? Kenapa dia tidak memberikan nama pada teman-teman barunya sampai akhir hayatnya? Kenapa? Kenapa ada orang sebodoh itu…..?

_Kenapa…_

Dalam keheningan Nagato membenamkan wajahnya—mengeluarkan rasa sedihnya.

_Kenapa baru sekarang bodoh…_

_Kenapa baru sekarang…_

_Aku bisa mengucapkan namamu…_

"Yahiko…," gumam Nagato di tengah-tengah tangisannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Seperti inilah akhir dari kisah bucho, dan wakil ketua asrama putih…," bisik Sasori dengan sangat pelan, ketika Konan hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Ia telah menceritakan kisah Itachi dan Kyuubi pada gadis di depannya. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Konan?" tanya Sasori.

Hening.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening dalam seketika.

"Tidak akan ada lagi diriku yang kedua…," bisik Konan, "aku pastikan tidak akan ada orang-orang di dekatku yang akan merasakan perasaan kehilangan orang yang disayanginya seperti diriku…," Konan berkata dengan penuh keyakinan, "—dan aku yakin aku pasti bisa mewujudkan tekadku untuk mewujudkan keinginan Yahiko."

Bibir Sasori perlahan tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tiba-tiba menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Konan.

"HEI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Konan, ketika Sasori terus mengacak-acak rambutnya, "kau tahu aku ini adalah seniormu! AKU INI SEHARUSNYA SUDAH MASUK KULIAH BRENGSEK!" teriak Konan, berapi-api ketika Sasori terus mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Mendengar perkataan terakhir Konan, Sasori berhenti untuk menggoda gadis di depannya, "E—eh kuliah? Ja—jadi selain kau wanita, kau adalah tante-tan—

"AKU BUKAN TANTE-TANTE BRENGSEK!" sanggah Konan, sebal. "Aku memang seharusnya sudah kuliah di tahun ini, tapi umur kita tetaplah sama!" teriak Konan emosi setengah mati.

Sasori terpukau untuk kesekian kalianya dengan perkataan Konan.

"O-oh," kata Sasori, sedikit salah tingkah.

_Orang jenius di antara jenius, ya?_

Batin Sasori sambil tertawa miris.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Seperti akan menjadi saksi bisu pembicaraan kedua Uchiha, angin bertiup kencang, menggugurkan dedaunan pepohonan di sekitar dua pemuda itu. Mereka berdua sejak pertama kali memutuskan untuk berbicara hanyalah saling pandang, tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Namun, mereka berdua mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini akan berlangsung. Mereka berdua tahu jika mereka akan membicarakan salah satu nasib pemuda yang selalu menanti kembalinya seorang sahabat.

Sasuke menatap dingin Itachi, "Apa yang kau ingin bi—

"Tinggalkan asrama hitam, dan bergabunglah denganku…," ajak Itachi—frontal.

"….," tatapan Sasuke semakin dingin.

"Sasuke?" Itachi memanggil nama adik semata wayangnya.

"Kau terlalu menganggap mudah suasana tempat ini," kata Sasuke, "Keberadaanku hanyalah akan membuat dia menderita pada akhirnya…," bisik Sasuke, "Kau yang terlalu polos tidak akan mengerti apa yang bisa dilakukan orang-orang disini, dan seberapa besar mereka bisa melukainya jika aku berada di dekatnya…," Sasuke memandang Itachi lekat-lekat, "Daripada kita berdua menderita, aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya, dan tidak akan pernah mengingat nama sahabatku itu."

"Kau seperti tahu segalanya tentang diriku, Sasuke…," Itachi menyanggah perkataan Sasuke, " kau jangan seolah-olah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada diriku selama ini."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Ia akan pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

"Aku beri ultimatum padamu sekali lagi, kembalilah!" seru Itachi, memerintahkan Sasuke untuk menuruti keinginannya.

Sasuke tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Itachi.

"Sasuke, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua di ke depannya suatu saat nanti, terpenting kalian tetaplah bersama-sama, dan saling jaga…," Itachi berkata kembali—meyakinkan Sasuke.

Langkah demi langkah terus Sasuke pijak. Ini adalah keputusannya. Di tempat ini tidak ada musuh maupun kawan. Apa yang ada hanyalah dirinya sendiri dan kekuatan sebab dengan kedua itu, semua orang yang berada di tempat ini akan bertahan hidup tanpa diinjak-injak oleh orang lain. Selain itu, dengan cara inipun Sasuke dapat melindungi orang-orang yang disayangnya. Dengan mengikuti apa keinginan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan menjadi baik… dia akan bisa melindungi Naruto.

"Sa—

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto—memotong perkataan Itachi.

Itachi memandang Naruto yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Sedangkan Sasuke berhenti melangkah untuk kali ini.

Sasuke pun membelakangi Naruto.

"Permainan apapun yang sedang kau lakukan aku akan mengikutinya…," Naruto berseru pada Sasuke, "Seperti biasanya, apa yang ingin kau mainkan aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, mendampingimu untuk memainkannya…," lanjut Naruto, ketika Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu semua?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman lebar, "Karena…." Naruto menghela napas sejenak, "Karena aku adalah temanmu…," katanya, sehingga membuat Sasuke terdiam—terkejut.

Naruto pun tersenyum ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Ya, jika Sasuke ingin seperti ini, maka Naruto pun akan mengikuti keinginan Sasuke. Sesakit apapun dibelakangi oleh sang sahabat, Naruto akan terus mencoba untuk berdiri di samping Sasuke, dan terus mengingatkan sahabatnya itu jika masih ada orang yang peduli pada Sasuke Uchiha, walaupun tempat yang mereka tempati tidak memungkinkan untuk memikirkan orang lain dibandingkan diri sendiri.

Sasuke pun menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau begitu tahan menghadapi tingkah orang seperti itu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada penasaran.

Naruto memandang Itachi, "simple saja..," Naruto tertawa kecil, "karena aku sayang pada dirinya…," katanya dengan nada tenang, ketika Itachi hanya memasang ekspresi dingin.

Selintas, tanpa diketahui Naruto, ekspresi kesal terbesit di wajah Itachi. Rasa cemburu tiba-tiba muncul di dalam hati Uchiha sulung. Selain itu pun rasa iri yang tidak jelas pada sang adik mulai menguasai pikirannya. Di saat ada yang memperhatikan Sasuke sejauh ini, dengan mudah Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya? Oh, yeah~ Dengan begini, bukankah berarti memang jalannya Itachi-lah menggantikan posisi Sasuke? Jangan bilang jika sikap Sasuke seperti ini memang takdir Itachi untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan Naruto.

Senyuman setan tersirat di bibir Itachi, "Na—

"Uchiha Itachi…," seseorang memotong perkataan Itachi.

Secara reflek Itachi memandang orang yang meganggu rencananya dengan tajam. Rupanya orang itu berasal dari asrama putih.

"EPPPPPPHHHH?!" orang tersebut mundur ketakutan, ketika melihat ekspresi Itachi yang menakutkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi dengan sangat dingin.

"Se—sesuai janji untuk pemenang, anda diperintahkan untuk datang ke tempat Kyuubi-sama…," kata orang itu. Iapun segera pamit pergi, sebelum Itachi mengucapkan satu kata patah pun.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah orang dari asrama putih pergi…

Wajah Itachi semakin kesal. Shit! Dia lupa, rupanya masih ada peganggu di dalam kehidupannya. Sebelum dia hidup tenang, ia harus menyingkirkan orang itu. Dengan cepat Itachi memutar otak, ketika suatu ide gila terbesit di dalam otaknya. Ya, dengan seperti ini, tampaknya dia bisa menebas semuanya sekaligus, hingga tuntas. Ia bisa menyingkirkan Kyuubi, Kakashi, dan mendapatkan segala hal yang dia inginkan ketika dia berada di posisi aman.

"Bucho?" Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Itachi.

"Ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidakkah kau pergi ke tempat Kak Kyuu?" Naruto bertanya, dengan nada heran karena Itachi melamun.

Itachi menganggukan kepala, "Hn..," katanya. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya sebelum terdiam sesaat. Ia tersenyum setan sembari memunggungi Naruto. "Naruto…," gumam Itachi. Naruto menyimak perkataan Itachi dengan baik, "asal kau tahu…," Itachi terdiam sesaat, "dibalik semua perubahan tingkah Sasuke apakah kau tidak berpikir jika kakakmu bisa saja adalah dalang semuanya?" tanya Itachi dengan nada perlahan. Berharap Naruto mendengarkannya secara baik, "mau bagaimanapun posisi dia di Chukyo Gakuen berada di puncak rantai makanan, dia bisa melakukan segala hal yang dia inginkan karena semua orang takut padanya…," lanjut Itachi.

"Ti—tidak mungkin kakakku seperti itu," Naruto bingung menanggapi perkataan Itachi, "Kak Kyuubi adalah orang baik walaupun menyebalkan, dan…. aneh."

"Apapun bisa terjadi di tempat ini. Setiap orang bisa berubah dan melakukan segala cara, bahkan menjatuhkan saudaranya yang dianggap sebagai peganggu hanya untuk tetap berada di puncak rantai makanan…," kata Uchiha sulung. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam sembari mengerutkan keningnya. "Mulai sekarang perhatikanlah lingkungan di sekitarmu, mengacalah, dan…. lihatlah apa yang dilakukan kakakmu? Dia tidak menolong dirimu ketika kau disingkirkan dari kedua asrama besar. Kau hanya dibiarkan di sebuah tempat yang tidak layak bersamaku, ketika kakakmu tinggal di tempat yang nyaman…," lanjutnya, "dia telah memisahkanmu, dan Sasuke, hingga hubungan kalian menjadi seperti ini. Dia tidak membantumu atau mengusahakan dirimu nyaman di tempat ini, dia hanya menjerumuskanmu."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya.

"Jadi, Naruto…," Itachi terdiam sesaat, "Apakah kau masih mempercayai orang seperti itu? Orang yang sanggup membuangmu semenjak kau datang kemari, dan telah memisahkan dirimu dengan orang yang kau sayang apakah masih bisa kau anggap sebagai saudara?" tanya Itachi—menggunakan Sasuke sebagai senjatanya.

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, mata Naruto terbelalak. Apa yang semua dikatakan Itachi terdengar sangat benar. Kakaknya bisa memutuskan seseorang untuk masuk ke dalam suatu asrama, namun kakaknya hanyalah diam, dan membuang dirinya. Kakaknya tidak melakukan apapun untuk membantu dirinya. Mengingat tingkah Kyuubi di dalam Chukyo Gakuen, hati Naruto sedikit panas. Terlebih ketika Itachi mengatakan jika akibat kakaknya tidak pernah bertindak, dirinya terpisah dari Sasuke. I—ini brengsek! Kenapa dia mempunyai saudara seperti itu? Kenapa dia tetap menyayangi saudara sialan seperti itu!

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Di balik kemarahan Naruto, Itachi tersenyum sangat puas atas usahanya memanas-manasi Naruto. Ia meninggalkan pemuda Uzumaki di dalam sebuah kemarahan yang sangat besar pada sang kakak.

_Jika kau tidak dilenyapkan secepat-cepatnya…_

_Kau hanya akan jadi peganggu Kyuubi…_

_Jadi, _

_Maaf saja adikmu yang menjadi tujuanku di kemudian hari adalah orang yang akan membuatmu…_

_Terjatuh…_

Itachi membatin, mulai terjerumus ke dalam keegoisannya sendiri.

.

Kesabaran Itachi pada tingkah Kyuubi sudah ada diambang batas.

.

Yeah, Itachi mulai masuk ke dalam permainan sistem Chukyo Gakuen yang mengharuskan para pemain di dalamnya untuk saling bertarung jika ingin mendapatkan hal-hal yang diinginkannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Ruang Kepala Sekolah…._

"Tidak aku sangka kau berani bertingkah kembali Kaicho…," Kakashi memandang pemuda berambut merah di depannya dengan senyuman di balik masker-nya, "apakah dengan melihat Itachi Uchiha tidak membutuhkanmu lagi membuatmu panas?"

Tanpa ekspresi Kyuubi memandang laki-laki paruh baya di depannya. Orang di depannya ini sangatlah picik, dan Kyuubi tahu pasti jika dirinya akan ditekan untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, ini adalah batas Kyuubi untuk bersabar dan menerima perlakuan Kepala Sekolah. Dia bisa menentukan kehidupannya sendiri. DIa mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri. Ya, di detik-detik terakhirnya di Chukyo Gakuen adalah detik peperangannya bersama sistem yang diatur oleh kepala sekolah Chukyo Gakuen.

Kyuubi tersenyum setan, "ya, aku mengakuinya. Aku cemburu kepada seluruh orang yang menjadi bawahan Itachi," kata Kyuubi dengan seringai yang semakin lebar, "dan aku berencana untuk merebut hal-hal yang hilang semenjak aku datang kemari…," Kyuubi menatap Kepala Sekolah—menantang, "termasuk membuat Itachi Uchiha berada dipihakku kembali…"

Kakashi mendengus, "berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu karena aku bisa saja membuat temanmu semakin menderita dibandingkan sekarang, Uzu—Oh! Bukan hanya temanmu, melainkan saudaramu yang baru masuk itupun…," Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "bisa saja mengalami nasib yang sama dengan dirimu."

Hening…

Hening…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…," tawa Kyuubi dengan sangat keras—memecahkan keheningan.

Dan?

Suara tawa itupun menghilang—begitu saja.

Tatapan Kyuubi berubah menjadi sangat sadis. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi—sombong, "seperti kau bisa saja melakukan itu semua," katanya dengan nada menantang, "asal kau tahu, adikku yang berada di asrama merah pun sudah aku perhitungkan sebagai tempat yang paling aman dibandingkan tempat apapun untuk adikku karena asrama merah adalah asrama yang aturannya paling longgar di antara asrama lainnya…," Kyuubi memberi jeda, "selain itu…," seringai keji tersirat di bibir Kyuubi, "aku percaya sejauh apapun Itachi tidak mempedulikanku—seolah-olah aku hanyalah peganggu, kami tetaplah memiliki ikatan merah yang tidak akan pernah bisa terlihat olehmu…," kata Kyuubi, "aku percaya, rasa sayangku pada Naruto akan tersampaikan pada Itachi, dan dia akan menjaga adikku baik-baik—sebaik jika aku yang akan menjaganya."

Tanpa sadar, Kakashi secara reflek menggebrak meja di depannya, "Kau tidak mengerti siapa yang kau hadapi, Kyuubi," kata Kakashi dengan nada sangat marah, "kau akan menyesal di suatu saat nanti karena telah membela seorang Uchiha dan mempercayakan segalanya pada orang seperti mereka," Kakashi memandang sengit Kyuubi, "mereka tidak akan pernah sebaik yang kau kira."

"Apapun yang kau katakan itu hanyalah bualan untukku, dan aku tidak akan pernah mendengarnya," kata Kyuubi, "sudah lama aku berdiam diri membiarkan dirimu yang bertindak, dan sekarang ketika aku sudah menjadi pemimpin para murid, dan mempunyai kekuatan, aku tidak segan-segan dalam beberapa bulan terakhir di sekolah ini akan membuat dirimu dan caramu memimpin musnah hingga kau tidak akan bisa lagi melukai adikku maupun orang-orang yang akan masuk ke dalam sekolah ini di waktu kelak nanti," Kyuubi memandang sengit kepala sekolah di depannya, "sebut saja ini pertarungan habis-habisan kita sebelum aku lulus dan pergi dari sekolah ini, Kakashi," Kyuubi menyunggingkan senyuman miring, "namun kau tidak usah takut aku akan menghancurkan sekolah ini, sekolah ini akan tetap berdiri, tanpa dirimu di dalamnya," Kyuubi membentuk tanda L dengan memakai jari-jarinya. Ia memperlihatkan tanda L itu ke depan wajah Kakashi, "Loser!" pemuda Uzumaki pun membalikkan badannya, dan meninggalkan ruangan Kakashi.

Hening.

Suasana hening setelah Kyuubi menutup pintu ruangan Kakashi dengan keras.

Dan?

Kakashi pun meremas kertas yang di atas meja sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi dengan perasaan sangat lelah.

_**Bersambung….**_

* * *

**Oke, akhirnya chapter ini selesai. ==a Taz sibuk ngorek jerawat jadinya baru apdet sekarang #pasti pada percaya#. Oke, karena Taz bingung mau apalagi, Taz langsung aja ke balas review aja, deh:**

**1. Perjanjian hadiahnya tetap dilaksanakan? Oh tentu nanti ada di chapter selanjutnya ;) #senggol2 Tachi# Itachi: apaan sih? #sensi.**

**2. Apakah Kakashi mencintai salah satu Namikaze? Nggak XDDD  
**

**3. anmuy: benar nggak sih kata-kata aku yang ini? Benar ^^. Salam kenal ya! Terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke Fanfic Naruto Indonesia. **

**4. Buat gunchan: ada nggak cinta-cintaan buat Konan? Nggak ada XDDD soalnya dia mau dibuat jomblo =sekarang2. Kalau nanti sih nggak tahu #plak. Tergantung Taz lagi mood apa. Oh yeah~ belum nyapa: Hai! #ngek. MenmaNaga nya sayangnya masih lama nih munculnya XP**

**5. Itachi amnesia? Mhm…. kita lihat saja terjadi apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi XD **

**6. Lanjutan kisah Itakyuu bagaimana? Mhm… kita akan lihat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya XP Kyuubi kenapa sampai bersikap gitu sama Itachi? Dia punya alasan tertentu.**

**7. Ini ItaKyuu apa KyuuIta? Ini Itakyuu. Tapi dengan uke binal. Belum liat kan uke binal? Nih, Taz kasih #lempar Kyuu ke hadapan reader# *digaplok Tachi***

**8. Naruto kenapa bisa semakin tambah kuat? Dia latihan, tapi latihannya nggak diliatin. Buat hadapin perhitungan kira-kira ya semua anak asrama merah latihan tapi waktunya di skip sama Taz karena kelamaan ceritanya hahahaha #ngek**

**9. Nagato straight? Iyap. dia straight 100%. Banyak ceweknya lagi #smirk**

**10. Apa Sasuke akan terus menghindar dari Naru? Ya~**

**11. Gema suara apa itu? #smirk =ini orang cuman senyam-senyum aja. Ya, gemar suara di dalam otak Tachi itu adalah suara dari masa lalunya. **

**12. Apakah are u my ninja akan tetap di publish? Yap. Tentu aja **

**Sekian balasan review ^^v**

**Oh, iya! Masalah yang jawaban review kemarin Taz bilang Mikoto dan Fugaku satu sekolahan itu salah. Harusnya Minato dan Fugaku. Maaf, maaf. Taz ngelakuin kesalahan sebodoh itu ==a. Terus yaaaa… di mulai dari sekarang makin ditingkatin alur ceritanya ke arah klimaks. Jadi, siap-siap aja bakalan ada hal-hal yang detail yang harus diperhatiin reader.**

**Oke, terima kasih untuk semua yang review~**

**Jaaaaa~~~~**


	14. Chapter 14 A

08.00 Malam, Ruang Perpustakaan, Asrama hitam.

Deretan rak-rak berisikan buku berjajar memenuhi ruangan perpustakaan asrama hitam. Tidak seperti biasanya, dengan suasana yang hanya bermandikan cahaya perapian, hampir seluruh anak asrama hitam berkumpul di ruangan itu. Sofa-sofa yang biasanya kosong—tidak ditempati, kali ini di penuhi oleh anak-anak kelas tiga. Sedangkan, beberapa dari mereka hanya duduk di atas karpet berwarna merah darah, atau berdiri—mengelilingi teman-temannya. Tangan anak-anak itu penuh dengan buku yang telah mereka pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah.

Di antara orang-orang yang berkumpul terdapat Wakil Ketua asrama hitam. Dia satu-satunya anak kelas dua yang duduk di atas sofa, ketika api yang berasal dari perapian menyoroti wajah Sai yang berkulit pucat. Pakaian yang dikenakan Sai tidaklah seformal saat akan ke kelas. Seperti yang lainnya, Sai hanya menggunakan piyama polos berwarna biru dengan sandal kamar berwarna putih.

Sai memandang salah satu kepercayaannya. Dia memandang pemuda yang selama ini selalu menjadi pesuruhnya, "Sudah kau pastikan?" Sai bertanya pada anak buahnya.

Pemuda berambut kecokelatan, dan bertubuh kekar itu mengangguk pasti. "Sudah. Tidak ada lagi buku-buku untuk anak kelas satu, dua, dan tiga di dalam perpustakaan. Semua buku itu sudah dipinjam anak kelas satu, dua, dan tiga dari pihak kita…," angguk anak buah Sai, menjawab pertanyaan Sai.

Sai menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus…," gumamnya. Tidak berganti ekspresi, Sai hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tidak seluruhnya orang yang berada di dalam asrama hitam mengerti maksud Sai agar semua anak asrama hitam meminjam buku dari kelas satu, dua, hingga tiga. Apalagi rencana Sai kali ini? Apakah dia ingin menjatuhkan anak-anak asrama lain yang tidak mempunyai buku untuk belajar? Jika begini, Sai bisa dibilang menggunakan cara licik untuk menjadikan anak-anak asramanya berada di peringkat atas pada saat ujian.

"Tapi _Fukubucho (Wakil Ketua)_ untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?" celetuk Neji dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Sai tersenyum sangat manis, "Menghalalkan segala cara untuk berada di peringkat atas adalah aturan di tempat ini….," katanya, "—dan jika kau tidak seperti itu, maka kau hanya akan menjadi pecundang…," lanjutnya, ketika rekan-rekan seasramanya saling pandang.

Obito yang hendak masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengurungkan niat untuk berkumpul dengan rekan-rekan seasramanya.

_Ha—ah, jika aku mencegahnya…_

_Dia hanya akan menuduhku sebagai orang yang tidak peduli pada asrama…_

_Dan…  
Dia akan berusaha menudingku secara mati-matian sebagai calon penghianat karena tidak membantu jalan liciknya.._

_Lagipula…  
Aku tahu sangat pasti orang-orang yang dibelakang manusia ini._

Obito memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak mau terlibat masalah, sehingga memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur pada urusan Sai.

.

.

Suasana ruangan perpustakaan mulai tidak kondusif. Semua sibuk berbincang-bicang dengan kawan mereka sendiri. Sedangkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang memilih untuk berdiam diri—sendiri, salah satunya adalah Sasuke. Dia hanya melihat buku yang menumpuk di depannya, tanpa ekspresi. Kenapa melihat tumpukkan buku ini seperti ada yang salah? Sepertinya, bukan anak asrama putih yang akan mengalami dampak terburuk ketika buku-buku di perpustakaan kosong, melainkan anak-anak asrama merah yang seluruh anggotanya mempunyai nilai paling terburuk di Chukyo Gakuen.

* * *

**Crimson Ties Behind the Scene**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, dan pairing-pairing lainnya menyusul. **

**Warn: Penuh flashback (sesuai judul), OOC, miss typo, kekerasan dll**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Fic ini bertujuan bukan untuk dikomersialkan.**

* * *

**Chapter 14A: Examp (part 1)**

* * *

_Pagi hari, Markas asrama merah…_

Seminggu sebelum menghadapi ujian, Chukyo Gakuen memberikan libur untuk anak-anak. Sekolah elite ini meniadakan seluruh kegiatan pembelajaran hingga kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Alhasil, di tengah-tengah liburan menjelang ujian, sebagian anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen sibuk belajar bersama atau mengatur strategi untuk lolos di Ujian Tengah Semester yang terkenal dengan soal-soal sulitnya. Namun, berbeda dengan anak kelas satu dan dua, dibandingkan sibuk bolak-balik ke ruang guru untuk bertanya mengenai pelajaran, kebanyakan anak kelas tiga lebih memilih untuk menyiapkan acara study tour.

Acara study tour adalah acara yang diadakan Chukyo Gakuen hanya untuk anak kelas tiga. Acara itu diadakan di luar lingkungan Chukyo Gakuen. Di dalam acara itu, anak-anak kelas tiga akan mengunjungi setiap universitas _favorite_ di Jepang sebelum mereka memilih jurusan beserta universitas yang mereka inginkan. Acara ini tentu menjadi acara yang paling dinantikan oleh anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen. Selain mereka harus menunggu acara ini selama kurang lebih tiga tahun agar bisa keluar bersama teman-teman asrama mereka, acara ini pun menjadi sebuah acara yang penuh kebebasan ketika mengingat mereka bisa _mengeceng _kembali wanita-wanita di luar sana.

Yeah, akhirnya mereka akan melihat makhluk tabu di dalam Chukyo Gakuen, ketika keluar pulau terpencil ini.

"Bucho, apakah celana dalamnya akan kau bawa semuanya?" tanya Konan dengan nada antusias. Di kedua tangannya terdapat dua celana dalam kepunyaan Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi menatap Konan dari balik buku. Kedua kaki Itachi berada di atas box terbuat dari kayu ketika dirinya sedang membaca buku di atas sebuah kursi lapuk termakan oleh kelembaban. Heran sekali Itachi tidak terjatuh ketika menggunakan kursi favorite-nya itu. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya, di pagi hari yang cerah ini dia hanya menggunakan celana training berwarna abu dengan strip hitam, ketika atasannya hanyalah sebuah kaos basket tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membereskan barang-barang itu untukku Yahiko, aku sendiri bisa membereskannya…," kata Itachi. Tidak tahu kenapa melihat Konan memegang kedua benda privasinya membuat dirinya menjadi risih. Padahal, biasanya dia cuek-cuek saja meskipun teman laki-lakinya melihat dirinya telanjang sekalipun.

Konan tidak mendengarkan perkataan Itachi. Ia meneruskan kegiatannya untuk memilah-milah barang yang akan dibawa Itachi ke dalam acara study tour.

Acara ini hanya dalam jangka waktu sebentar. Tidak sampai tiga hari. Namun, Konan khawatir jika bucho-nya terlalu cuek, hingga barang-barang yang seharusnya dibawa akan tertinggal.

"Ah, Kau tidak usah sung—"

Konan pun berhenti berbicara. Ia fokus memandangi celana dalam Itachi dengan teliti ketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

_Kenapa…_

_Kalau dipikir-pikir dengan baik hanya warna celana dalamnya saja yang berbeda…_

_Tetapi, motif, gambar atau apapun celana dalam ini tetaplah sama…._

Konan berpikir keras ketika seutas senyum tersirat dibibirnya.

_He—eh~_

"Bucho, bucho! Tidak aku sangka kau sangat manis. Aku tidak menyangka seluruh boxer-mu akan bermotif animasi rubah berekor sembilan seperti…," seru Konan dengan sangat antusias dan usil, sehingga membuat Itachi berhenti membaca, dan Nagato yang sibuk tiduran di atas tikar berhenti melamun. Konan melebarkan celana dalam Itachi ke depan wajah Itachi sendiri.

Mata Nagato melirik ke arah Konan dan celana dalam Itachi yang berada di tangan Konan secara bergantian. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk.

Itachi memandang celana dalam kepunyaannya. Celana dalam itu bukanlah satu-satunya barang Itachi yang bertemakan rubah berekor sembilan. Jika lebih diingat lagi oleh Uchiha sulung, kamarnya yang besar dan nan jauh disana didominasi oleh motif rubah itu. Sebelum dia memasuki sekolah ini, Itachi selalu berusaha mencari benda-benda bertema rubah oranye dengan sembilan ekor pada diri rubah itu. Obsesinya pada benda bertema ini sama besarnya dengan perasaan terpendamnya terhadap Kyuubi. Ia selalu memendam perasaannya pada teman terbaiknya itu, dan melampiaskan perasaannya dengan menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk membeli pernak-pernik animasi Kyuubi no kitsune. Itu semua dia lakukan agar setiap malam dia dapat merasakan jika Kyuubi berada di sisinya ketika dia sedang tertidur. Namun, setelah dia memasuki Chukyo Gakuen dia sudah melupakan hal-hal ini. Ia bahkan hampir lupa tujuannya mengumpulkan benda-benda bertema rubah ini.

Nagato tersenyum setan, "owh, _Kyuubi no kitsune_ kah Yahiko?"

Konan melirik Nagato dengan ekspresi usil. Perasaan Itachi menjadi tidak nyaman, "Hm…hm…," angguk Konan, membuat suasana semakin menyebalkan bagi Itachi.

Nagato manggut-manggut. Seolah-olah telah menemukan suatu hal yang bagus di dalam benaknya, "Jadi kata buku itu benar…," gumamnya, sehingga membuat Konan dan Itachi fokus pada Nagato.

Konan memiringkan kepalanya, "Buku? Buku apa?"

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan kedua adik kelasnya, tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Perkataan Nagato tidak patut untuk tidak dipedulikan.

"Terdapat _quote_ dari sebuah buku yang dikarang Hidan-sama penyembah Dewa Jashin. Buku itu mengatakan jika pemikiran seorang pria berbeda dengan wanita…," kata-kata Nagato sudah seperti orang-orang _nerd_ yang kerjaannya membaca buku di perpustakaan, "yeah~ di saat wanita lebih banyak menggunakan hati untuk berpikir mengenai segala hal yang terjadi di luar sana, pria menggunakan tengah selangkangannya untuk berpikir…," kata Nagato. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menganggukan kepalanya sendiri. Bangga dengan ingatannya yang baik tentang _quote_ itu.

"Omong kosong," gumam Itachi sembari membaca buku. Nagato tidak peduli dengan perkataan sinis _bucho-nya_.

_Te—tengah selangkangan?_

_Pria punya otak di tengah-tengah itu?_

Konan menatap tengah selangkangan Itachi dengan intens, "Uwooooooo…," Konan berdecak kagum ketika matanya tertuju pada bagian paling private di tubuh Itachi, "kau punya otak di dalam sana, bucho!" seru Konan sembari menunjuk bagian privasi Itachi.

Itachi melipat kedua kakinya rapat-rapat, salah tingkah, "Kau jangan meracuni dia, Nagato!" teriak itachi, memperingati Nagato, "dan ka—KAU kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" teriak Itachi pada Konan yang terus memandang tengah selangkangannya.

Konan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Nagato kembali.

Nagato tersenyum usil. Suka melihat bucho-nya salah tingkah, "—jadi bucho, aku tahu kenapa kau selalu terlihat emo dan jarang merespon lingkungan…," lanjut Nagato dengan nada sok tahunya.

"Hah, memang kenapa Nagato?!" tanya Konan—tidak berhenti-hentinya untuk ingin tahu.

"Sebentar…," kata Nagato. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Nagato menghela napas sejenak. Ia menghembuskannya perlahan.

1…

Nagato menenangkan pikirannya, Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

2…

Nagato menenangkan pikirannya, Itachi semakin mengangat sebelah alisnya.

3…

Nagato menenangkan pikirannya, Itachi se—

" Kau menutup alat berpikirmu! Kau menutup tengah selangkanganmu dengan boxer bermotif ini! Kau memuaskan juniormu dengan memakai boxer bermotif rubah berekor sembilan agar juniormu sibuk melihat-lihat gambar rubah ekor sembilan yang ada di boxer itu tanpa peduli sekelilingnya… aku tahu jika boxer ini dibuka cintamu pada rubah tengik itu (Kyuubi) akan bersemi, bukan?" kata Nagato—benar-benar sinting, dan tidak masuk akal, "NGAKU KAU BUCHO! DASAR EMO! KAU MENYUKAI KYUUBI SAMPAI-SAMPAI BOXERNYA SAJA BERMOTIF RUBAH SEPERTI INI! KAU MENUTUPI RASA CINTAMU RUPANYA DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI! DASAR MEMALUKAN! TSUNDERE-MU SUDAH MASUK TAHAP GILA!" teriak Nagato—sekeras-kerasnya. Konan membelalakkan matanya, _shock_ dengan perkataan Nagato. Mulut Itachi membuka-tutup, aneh, bingung dengan perkataaan sinting Nagato.

Gadis satu-satunya di Chukyo Gakuen memandang Itachi dengan ekspresi meringis jijik, "Uwoooo bucho, caramu sangat kotor…," kata Konan sembari berdecak mencemooh, "Kau tidak adil pada _Itachi junior_…," lanjutnya dengan mata tertuju pada tengah selangkangan Itachi kembali. Pemuda Uchiha kembali menutup selangkangannya rapat-rapat. Itachi _men-death glare _Konan. "Pantas saja hati dan pikiranmu tertutup pada rubah tengik itu (Kyuubi). Kau sudah menyogok juniormu dengan celana dalam bermotif rubah ekor sembilan..," lanjut Konan, mengambil kesimpulan yang sama bodohnya dengan perkataan Nagato.

"Chk…chk..chk. Tidak aku sangka kau orang seperti itu bu—

Jewer.

Itachi menjewer telinga Nagato dan Konan.

"SAKIT BUCHOOOOOO!" teriak Konan dan Nagato ketika telinga mereka dijewer secara bersamaan, "AAAAAAA JANGAN TARIK TELINGA KAMI!" ketika Itachi menjewer Nagato dan Konan semakin keras.

"HAL APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN BICARAKAN? JANGAN BERPIKIR ANEH-ANEH!" teriak Itachi—emosi.

"ADUH, SAKIT BUCHO!" "Kami kan cuman bercanda….huweeeeeee…," teriak Konan dan Nagato. Mereka berdua mencoba melepaskan tangan Itachi dari telinga mereka, "SA—SA—ASTAGA! Kau buka celanamu, sehingga tengah selangkanganmu dapat melihat, dan kau ti—tidak akan kasar pada ka—aaaahhh SAKIIITTTT!" teriak Nagato—menjerit kesakitan.

"Be—

"Kami pulang…," terdengar suara dari arah pintu asrama merah. Ketiga orang yang sedang bersitegang melirik ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja datang.

Itachi, Nagato, dan Konan kembali tenang.

"Bagaimana Sasori, apakah buku-bukunya sudah ditemukan?" tanya Itachi tanpa banyak basa-basi.

Baik Itachi, Nagato, dan Konan memandang Sasori lekat-lekat.

Pertanyaan Itachi merubah ekspresi Sasori yang tenang menjadi sedih dalam waktu sekejap.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada satupun buku yang bisa dipinjam di perpustakaan…," Sasori bergumam pelan. Nagato dan Konan saling pandang, "Semua buku sudah dipinjam…," lanjut Sasori sembari menghela napas berat.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya. Ini sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya buku-buku cetak pelajaran yang digunakan sebagai referensi akan habis. Seluruh anak-anak kemungkinan besar akan mendapatkan buku untuk proses belajar mereka. Kali ini apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada beberapa orang yang meminjam buku secara berlebihan? Namun, itu tidak mungkin. Perpustakaan membatasi para member untuk meminjam buku agar hal-hal seperti ini tidak terjadi. Terlebih ketika keadaan Chukyo Gakuen penuh dengan persaingan. Baik persaingan dalam segi akademis hingga material art.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Itachi, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasori mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, ketika otaknya mengingat akan sesuatu. Iapun merogoh saku celananya, mencari benda yang disimpan olehnya di dalam saku itu.

"—dan ini ada pena untuk ujian yang dibagikan oleh Wakil Kepala Sekolah…," Sasori memperlihatkan pena pada rekan-rekan seasramanya. Pada bagian atas pena itu tertempel masing-masing nama anggota asrama merah, "Di pena ini sudah aku tulis masing-masing nama kalian, jadi kalian tidak usah takut untuk kehilangan pena ini…," lanjutnya, sembari memberikan pena itu pada Itachi, Konan, dan Nagato.

Sejenak fokus Itachi teralihkan pada pena di tangannya. Ia menatap pena itu dengan seksama. Pena berwarna hitam dengan gagang berwarna mas. Pena ini adalah pena mahal. Jika membeli untuk pribadi, setidaknya uang untuk membeli laptop akan habis oleh pena ini. Ha—ah, sekolah Chukyo memang sekolah yang menawan. Selain menghasilkan kualitas anak didik yang terbaik, sekolah inipun terkesan sekolah kalangan atas.

"Oh, iya! Kemana Naruto?" Nagato bertanya, ketika sahabatnya tidak bersama Sasori. Padahal Sasori pergi ke perpustakaan bersama Naruto.

"Setelah dari perpustakaan dia pergi dengan keadaan sangat marah, seperti mau menghajar orang..," kata Sasori pada teman-temannya.

_Me—menghajar orang?_

Perkataan Sasori membuat Itachi berpikir.

_"Apapun bisa terjadi di tempat ini. Setiap orang bisa berubah dan melakukan segala cara, bahkan menjatuhkan saudaranya yang dianggap sebagai peganggu hanya untuk tetap berada di puncak rantai makanan…," kata Uchiha sulung. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam sembari mengerutkan keningnya. "Mulai sekarang perhatikanlah lingkungan di sekitarmu, mengacalah, dan…. lihatlah apa yang dilakukan kakakmu? Dia tidak menolong dirimu ketika kau disingkirkan dari kedua asrama besar. Kau hanya dibiarkan di sebuah tempat yang tidak layak bersamaku, ketika kakakmu tinggal di tempat yang nyaman…," lanjutnya, "dia telah memisahkanmu, dan Sasuke, hingga hubungan kalian menjadi seperti ini. Dia tidak membantumu atau mengusahakan dirimu nyaman di tempat ini, dia hanya menjerumuskanmu." (Crimson Ties Behind the Scene chapter 13). _

"Sial!" kutuk Itachi. Ia segera berlari keluar asrama untuk mencari Naruto.

"BUCHO, KAU MAU KEMANA?!" teriak Konan, ketika Itachi sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Konan, Sasori, dan Nagato pun saling pandang sebelum memutuskan untuk berlari—mengikuti Itachi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Di tengah-tengah cuaca yang mulai terik Kyuubi menelusuri jalan—menuju asramanya. Ia baru saja berkunjung ke ruangan Wakil Kepala Sekolah, dan kunjungannya itu membuat dirinya penuh pikiran. Ia berpikir bukanlah karena rasa bingung atau rasa lelah. Ia berpikir karena ketakutannya akan suatu hal. Ia takut jika bukanlah dirinya yang akan lari ketika masalah-masalah di dalam Chukyo Gakuen terus menghampiri. Namun, dia takut jika orang-orang yang disayangnya yang akan terluka dia dan semakin menjauh dari sisinya. Ya, ketakutan akan hal itu yang membuat dirinya merasa sedih dan lelah.

Kyuubi menatap bayangan pepohonan di depannya. Bayangan yang terjadi ketika sang matahari menyinari bumi dengan siklus yang pasti. Kyuubi menghela napas sejenak. Ia kembali mengingat peristiwa di dalam ruang Wakil Kepala Sekolah.

**Flashback**

"Untuk mengantisipasi jeleknya nilai anak-anak saya meminta agar remedial diadakan Wakil kepala sekolah…," kata Kyuubi dengan nada memaksa dibandingkan memohon.

Iruka atau Kepala Sekolah Chukyo Gakuen memandang pemuda di depannya. Selama bertahun-tahun menjabat di posisi Wakil Kepala Sekolah Iruka belum menemukan Presiden Siswa sehebat Kyuubi. Pemuda di depan Iruka ini bisa memposisikan dirinya, walaupun posisinya itu menyulitkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Di saat Kyuubi sedang berbaur dengan anak-anak asramanya, ia akan menjadi seorang wakil Asrama yang angkuh, dan siap menghajar siapapun yang akan meganggu ketenangan asramanya. Namun, di saat Kyuubi diharuskan memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang Presiden Murid, tanpa mengenal orang-orang yang dibelanya dari asrama mana, Kyuubi akan membela seluruh anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen. Ia akan mempertahankan hak anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen dengan wibawanya. Bahkan, sekarang ini dengan tidak adanya buku yang bisa dipinjam di perpustakaan oleh anak-anak yang membutuhkan buku untuk belajar, Kyuubi meminta Wakil Kepala Sekolah mengadakan remedial untuk pertama kalinya semenjak dibangunnya Chukyo Gakuen.

Iruka menghela napas sejenak, "Percuma saja jika ada remedial..," katanya dengan nada sedih yang tidak dibuat-buat, "Cara belajar mereka tidaklah akan maksimal jika tidak ada buku…," lanjutnya.

"Anak-anak yang memiliki nilai buruk akan mendapatkan remedial dan diusahakan memperoleh nilai yang sesuai standar Chukyo Gakuen…," Kyuubi memaksa Iruka untuk meng-acc keinginannya, "Jika memang tidak ada buku saya masih mempunya alternatif lain untuk mengatasi masalah ini…," lanjutnya.

Iruka menatap salah satu anak didiknya yang duduk di depannya, "Jadi, ide apa yang kau punya?"

"Anak-anak yang berada di ranking teratas akan mengajari anak-anak di ranking terbawah sampai waktu untuk remedial tiba tanpa membeda-bedakan asal usul asrama mereka…," senyum miring Kyuubi terlihat jelas di mata Iruka, "Dengan begitu, perbedaan antara asrama tidak akan mempengaruhi cara belajar anak-anak karena tanggung jawab dialihkan perorangan, bukan lagi antar asrama…," katanya, sehingga membuat Iruka membelalakan matanya seketika.

"Kau…," gumam Iruka—tidak percaya dengan ide berani Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana idenya?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan relaks. Ia membuat pembicaraan serius ini seperti pembicaraan mengenai cuaca.

Iruka berpikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang perkataan Kyuubi, "Kasus ini sangat jarang terjadi…," gumamnya, "aku tidak menyangka perpustakaan bisa kekurangan buku pelajaran seperti ini…," Kyuubi menghela napas berat, "Padahal bukan hanya satu atau dua anak yang memutuskan untuk meminjam buku di perpustakaan dibandingkan mencatat di kelas, seperti Nara Shikamaru yang terkenal dengan kemampuannya dalam SKS (Sistem Kebut semalam dalam belajar) dia lebih menyukai meminjam buku di perpustakaan pada saat detik terakhir untuk belajar..," kata Iruka—tidak mengetahui jika kosongnya buku di perpustakaan karena ulah anak-anak asrama hitam (termasuk Shikamaru), "Astaga! Terlebih kita tidak bisa memesan buku dalam waktu cepat karena jaringan komunikasi di sekolah ini sangat buruk…," kata Iruka dengan nada frustasi. Ia meremas kepalanya—kesal.

"Jadi?" tanya Kyuubi sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Iruka berhenti meremas rambutnya. Ia memandang Kyuubi, dan tersenyum, "Untuk mengatasi masalah yang jarang terjadi inipun, kita harus melakukan rencana yang belum pernah dilakukan oleh Chukyo Gakuen…," katanya.

Kyuubi tersenyum lebar. Ia bangkit dari atas kursi sembari mengulurkan tangan, "Terima kasih..," katanya, meminta jabatan tangan dari Wakil kepala sekolah.

Dan?

Iruka pun menjabat tangan Kyuubi dengan penuh antusias, "Kepala sekolah pun akan aku handle," kata Iruka sebelum menutup rapatnya bersama Kyuubi.

**End Flashback**

Dibalik kerisauannya, sedikit ketenangan tercipta dibenak Kyuubi ketika mendapati jika Wakil Kepala Sekolah Chukyo Gakuen berbeda dengan kepala sekolahnya sendiri. Iruka cenderung selalu sejalan dengan dirinya semenjak Kyuubi menginjakan kaki di Chukyo Gakuen. Yeah, walaupun terkadang Iruka hanya diam ketika Kakashi bertindak seenaknya, tetapi Iruka tidak pernah mau ikut campur dalam kejahatan Kakashi. Bahkan Kyuubi kerap kali melihat jika Iruka berselisih paham dengan Kakashi di meja rapat atau di ruang kerja mereka, ketika Kyuubi kebetulan sedang berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan mereka.

"Fukubucho…," Menma menggumamkan nama wakil ketua asramanya di saat Kyuubi hanyut dengan pikirannya, "kau baik-baik saja?" Menma sedikit khawatir dengan sosok yang dikaguminya dan sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak akhir-akhir ini sering melamun.

Suara Menma membuat Kyuubi tersadar dari lamunannya. Astaga! Sudah berapa lama dia terhanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia bahkan sampai lupa jika Menma meminta ikut untuk ke gedung rektorat, dan menunggu di depan gedung itu sampai urusan Kyuubi selesai. Chk, urusan anak-anak cukup menyita pikirannya.

Kyuubi memandang Menma dengan dingin, "tidak apa-a—

"KYUUBI!" terdengar teriakan dari arah belakang Kyuubi.

Secara serentak Kyuubi dan Menma membalikkan badan mereka.

BUK!

Sebuah pukulan yang telak menghampiri pipi Kyuubi, sehingga Kyuubi harus terjatuh ke atas tanah.

"FUKUBUCHO!" seru Menma—terkejut. Ia segera menghampiri Kyuubi, "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Menma, mencoba membantu Kyuubi untuk bangkit dari atas tanah. Tetapi Kyuubi segera menyingkirkan tangan Menma.

"Lepas!" perintah Kyuubi dengan nada dingin.

Sejenak, penolakan Kyuubi membuat Menma sedih, tetapi ia segera menghapus rasa sedih itu, "Chk," Menma berdecak sebal. Ia tidak menyentuh Kyuubi lebih lanjut. Pemuda berambut hitam itupun memandang Naruto, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK?!" teriaknya—emosi.

Di depan Kyuubi dan Menma berdiri Naruto. Mata biru kepunyaan Naruto menajam—penuh dengan emosi. Ia memandang Kyuubi dengan sorot mata keji, seolah-olah lupa jika orang yang terduduk di atas tanah sembari menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya adalah kakaknya sendiri, "SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN BERTINGKAH, HAH?" teriak Naruto, "KAU PIKIR KAU AKAN MENANG DENGAN MEMAKAI CARA KOTOR SEPERTI INI?" lanjutnya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Tidak berpikir panjang Menma segera beranjak dari sisi Kyuubi. Ia memegang kerah baju Naruto dengan kasar, "Jangan berbicara sembarangan!" teriak Menma di depan wajah Naruto, "minta maaf pada presiden!" teriak Menma—sembari mengangkat kerah Naruto tinggi-tinggi.

"Lepaskan dia, Menma!" perintah Kyuubi—datar, tetapi tidak didengar oleh anak buahnya itu.

Sorot mata membunuh Menma tidak menyurutkan keberanian Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki itu membalas tatapan Menma dengan tidak kalah kejinya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan ketika kedua tangan mereka memegang kerah masing-masing lawan mereka.

"Jika sebegitunya kau ketakutan tidak dianggap oleh orang-orang atas kemunculanku sampai-sampai bertindak sejauh ini, buang pikiranmu itu jauh-jauh idiot!" desis Naruto pada Kyuubi, tetapi matanya masih tetap memandang Menma, "KAU SEBAGAI SEORANG KAKAK SEHARUSNYA MELINDUNGI SAUDARAMU!" teriak Naruto di depan wajah Menma. Sedangkan Kyuubi tetap memasang ekspresi dingin, "KAU PENJAHAT, KAU TIDAK PANTAS MENJADI SEORANG KAKAK!" lanjut Naruto, "KAU BRENGSEK, DAN JAHAT KYUUBI!" Naruto tidak menggunakan embel-embel 'kakak' lagi untuk memanggil nama Kyuubi, "AKU BERSUMPAH AKU SANGAT MENYESAL MEMPUNYAI KAKAK SEPERTIMU!"

Tidak seperti ekspresinya yang tenang, hati Kyuubi bergemuruh di saat Naruto terus meneriaki dirinya. Entah dia berbuat jahat atau baik pada hasilnya akan sama saja. Orang-orang akan mengadilinya sebagai pihak yang bersalah dan patut disalahkan. Bahkan sebelum dia memberikan alasan sekalipun. Tetapi, ini adalah keputusan dirinya. Menderita perasaan ini dan bertindak kejam pada orang-orang disayangnya adalah keputusannya untuk melindungi semuanya dari Kakashi. Melindungi semuanya dari sentuhan kasar dan gila sosok yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu menjadi bayang-bayangnya.

"BRENGSEK!" Menma memukul Naruto, "KAU TIDAK PANTAS BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADA KAKAKMU!" lanjut Menma—emosi.

Pukulan telak Menma membuat emosi Naruto semakin meningkat. Tidak banyak bicara lagi, dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat dia akan membalas pukulan itu. Ya, Naruto meludahkan darah di dalam mulutnya sembari menatap Menma tajam sebelum meluncurkan serangan tercepatnya ke arah Menma.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Ruangan Kepala Sekolah…_

"Apakah misimu sudah selesai?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada menyelidik. Ia menatap pemuda berkulit pucat di depannya dengan senyuman di balik masker.

Ketua asrama hitam atau Sai mengangguk pelan, "Sudah Kakashi-sama, terima kasih atas ijinnya, sehingga anak asrama hitam bisa meminjam buku sebanyak yang mereka mau…," katanya, dengan senyuman tipis.

Kakashi mengangguk perlahan. Tidak disangka dia akan bertindak sejauh ini untuk menghajar Kyuubi. Ya, setidaknya dengan ditekan seperti ini Kyuubi akan menurut padanya, dan mendengarkan perkataanya. Dengan demikian, Kyuubi akan jera untuk mendekati Uchiha. Setelah itu, urusannya untuk menjauhkan Uchiha dan Uzumaki selesai. Ya, selesai sebab Kakashi tidak perlu repot-repot menjauhkan Naruto dan Sasuke karena kedua pemuda itu dengan sangat mudah dapat dipisahkan hanya dalam satu kali gertakan.

"Saya permisi dulu, Kakashi-sama!" pamit Sai, meminta ijin untuk kembali ke asramanya dan belajar. Ia beranjak dari atas kursi.

Kedua kalinya Kakashi mengangguk, "Ya, silahkan!" katanya, mempersilahkan Sai untuk ke luar ruangannya.

.

.

Kakashi memandang Sai yang sedang berjalan ke arah pintu. Tidak disangka jika pemuda yang penuh obsesi untuk mengalahkan Uzumaki dan Uchiha ini sangat membantu jalannya untuk mencapai misinya yang sudah lama dia susun.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Hajar. Hajar. Hajar.

Naruto menghajar Menma.

Kyuubi hanya mematung di tempat ketika melihat gerakan Naruto. Gerakan itu…. Tidak mungkin Kyuubi melupakan gerakan yang ditunjukan Naruto. Kecepatan, dan langkah kaki yang diperlihatkan Naruto jelas-jelas adalah kepunyaan Uchiha Itachi. Sejak kapan Naruto mempelajari gerakan itu? Sejak kapan Itachi mengajari Naruto jurus itu? Sejak kapan Uchiha Itachi memperbolehkan seseorang untuk menggunakan jurus yang sekarang ini sedang digunakan oleh Naruto?

_Sejak kapan Itachi?_

Kyuubi membatin dalam-dalam. Ia melupakan Menma yang sedang dipukuli oleh adiknya di atas tanah, dan tetap terperangkap dalam keheranannya.

Serangan Naruto semakin membabi-buta. Dia terus menghajar Menma yang berusaha melindungi wajahnya. Tidak dapat menghajar kakaknya, Naruto melampiaskan pada orang lain tanpa ampun. Bahkan, jurus yang seharusnya Naruto gunakan untuk kebaikkan dia gunakan untuk kekerasan seperti ini. Ya, jurus yang diberikan Itachi setiap dini harinya telah digunakan Naruto untuk menghajar Menma.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Naruto terus memukuli wajah Menma.

"MATI, KAU!" teriak Naruto ketika tangannya terus memukul Menma dengan sepenuh tenaga, "KAU MATI! KAU ORANG YANG TIDAK PANTAS MENJADI SEORANG KAKAK MATI SAJA!" teriak Naruto. Ia benar-benar melampiaskan emosinya pada Kyuubi dengan cara memukuli Menma.

BAK! BUK!

Pukul. Pukul. Pu—

GRAP!

Seseorang memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan erat, sehingga membuat Naruto berhenti memukul Menma.

Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Kyuubi memandang ke arah orang yang menghentikan gerakan Naruto.

"Hentikan, Naruto!" perintah Itachi dengan nada datar dan dingin.

_Onyx_ bertemu biru.

"Bucho..," gumam Naruto dengan perlahan.

Tidak seperti biasanya kedatangan Itachi tidak membuat Kyuubi senang. Ia hanya bisa menatap Itachi yang sedang berusaha menghentikan adiknya dari tindakan kekerasan. Di dalam pikirannya masih terlukis gerakan-gerakan Naruto ketika bertarung dengan Menma. Gerakan kaki yang terkesan halus hingga semakin halus gerakan itu, tidak akan ada suara yang dihasilkannya. Gerakan yang semakin indah jika dilakukan di bawah bulan. Gerakan yang diketahui seorang Kyuubi tidak akan Itachi Uchiha lakukan untuk menghajar orang karena kelembutannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Itachi?" tanya Kyuubi dengan suara parau. Bergetar menahan suatu perasaan. "Jawab aku, kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Sasori, Nagato, dan Konan baru saja tiba dengan napas terengah-engah, mengejar Itachi.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" tanya Sasori ketika ketegangan terjadi di antara Itachi, Naruto, dan Kyuubi.

Nagato melihat ekspresi Naruto, Kyuubi, dan Itachi sebelum matanya fokus pada Menma. Ia melihat wajah Menma babak belur di bawah tubuh Naruto. Nagato berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Menma, "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Nagato sembari meringis ngeri ketika melihat wajah Menma yang penuh luka, "Ka—kau melukai dirinya…," kata Nagato, menyadarkan Naruto jika dia bertindak keterlaluan pada Menma.

Suasana hening.

Tidak ada satupun orang yang berbicara selain Nagato.

"Jawab aku Itachi Uchiha, aku bertanya padamu?! Apa maksudmu mengajarinya ju—

"Ayo, berdiri Naruto!" Itachi memotong perkataan Kyuubi. Ia menarik Naruto dari atas tubuh Menma, "tidak perlu ada yang kita lakukan lagi disini…," lanjutnya. Ia berbicara sangat tenang, seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

Atmosfir di sekeliling Nagato, Konan, dan Sasori semakin tidak nyaman ketika Itachi megenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto erat-erat. Itachi megenggam tangan itu seolah-olah tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kapanpun. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya memandang tangan Itachi dan Naruto dengan sorot mata tersakiti, tapi segera ditepis olehnya jauh-jauh.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Itachi menarik tubuh Naruto agar menjauh dari Kyuubi.

"Walaupun dia adalah adikku seharusnya kau tidak boleh memperlihatkan dan mengajarkan semua itu padanya…," lirih Kyuubi dengan ekspresi tersakit yang tidak dapat dipendamnya lagi, "walaupun kau sangat membenciku, setidaknya walau hanya sedikit, bahkan sangat sedikit, kau menghargai aku, Itachi… atau setidaknya kau menghargai dirimu sendiri…," lanjutnya, tetapi Itachi tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kyuubi. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya sambil menarik Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang, "kau sungguh kejam, Itachi!" seru Kyuubi, tetapi tidak didengar sama sekali oleh Itachi.

_Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

_Kenapa Kaicho terlihat sangat marah pada bucho?_

_Apa yang bisa membuat Kyuubi terlihat sangat marah. _

_Bukan._

_Bukan marah… melainkan kecewa?_

Di saat itu, Konan hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Dengan otak jeniusnya ia mencoba mengira-ngira maksud perkataan Kyuubi pada Itachi.

.

.

_Ya, kali ini akulah yang akan berjalan di depanmu Uzumaki…_

_Dan…_

_Kau hanya perlu melihat punggungku…_

Batin Itachi dengan penuh rasa dendam.

**Tazmaniadevil**

TAP… TAP… TAP…

Langkah kaki terburu-buru dan cepat terdengar sepanjang koridor gedung asrama hitam.

SRET!

Terdengar suara sepatu yang dihentikan secara paksa.

BRAK!

PIntu pun terbuka dengan keras.

"Uzumaki bersaudara bertengkar!" seru seseorang dengan peluh di sekitar tubuhnya, dan napas terengah-rengah seperti berlari beratus-ratus kilometer. Ia mengumumkan kabar itu kepada rekan-rekan seasramanya yang sibuk belajar atau bersenda gurau dengan kawannya di ruang berkumpul.

Suasana ruangan berkumpul menjadi ricuh dalam waktu seketika. Tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berani beranjak untuk pergi menonton pertarungan itu. Semua takut akan terkena efek dari kemarahan Kyuubi. Semua orang tahu jika Kyuubi sedang kalap maka orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa terkena imbas.

SRET!

Obito yang sejak tadi asyik membaca buku beranjak dari atas sofa merah marunnya. Tetapi tidak ada satupun orang yang berani bertanya mengenai kepergiannya karena ekspresi Obito yang tampak dingin, nan tidak bersahabat.

Obito pun menghilang dari jangkauan pandang anak-anak asrama hitam yang sedang berada di dalam ruang berkumpul.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Obito pergi…

SRET!

Sasuke berdiri dari atas karpet yang menjadi alas duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Neji dengan curiga.

Sasuke menatap Neji yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi temannya dingin, "Ke belakang…," jawabnya. Setelah itu, tanpa banyak penjelasan lagi Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan berkumpul itu.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Tidak berhenti barang sedetik pun Itachi terus menarik Naruto. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ketika tangannya megenggam kuat pergelangan tangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memandang punggung Itachi. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Itachi menjadi seemosional ini? Kenapa dia tampak tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Kyuubi? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua hal di dalam sekolah ini menjadi rumit? Naruto tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Itachi dan Kyuubi ketika mereka bertemu. Kedua pemuda itu seperti menyimpan rahasia yang tidak pantas satu orang pun tahu.

"Bucho…," bisik Naruto, "bucho, hentikan!" perintah Naruto, tetapi Itachi tidak mendengarnya. "BUCHO HENTIKAN!" teriak Naruto, sehingga membuat Itachi berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat.

Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Naruto. Ia masih memunggungi Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan kakakku?" Naruto bertanya, "—pasti di antara kalian telah terjadi sesuatu yang aku tidak ketahui…," lanjut Naruto dengan nada curiga.

"Kau pun termakan oleh perkataanya?" gumam Itachi dengan nada rendah.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hahahaha…," Itachi tertawa cukup keras, "Sama seperti yang lainnya, kau pasti percaya dengan perkataannya, bukan?" cemooh Itachi, "Hahaha, tentu saja, dia tidak mungkin menjadi seorang presiden siswa jika tidak dapat membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya percaya pada perkataannya…," kata Itachi, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto memandang punggung Itachi. Suara bucho-nya begitu bergetar seperti menahan suatu perasaan. layaknya sang kakak, Itachi seperti menyimpan suatu hal yang tidak dapat diungkapkannya ke permukaan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya dan Itachi? Kenapa mereka berdua selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang hanya mereka berdualah yang mengerti. Apakah Itachi dan Kyuubi pernah mengalami suatu masalah di masa lalu mereka? Jika begitu, masalah apa yang mereka alami? Apakah Kyuubi telah menghianati Itachi seperti Kyuubi menghianati dan mengacuhkan dirinya?

_Ya, pasti Kyuubi telah bertindak semena-mena pada bucho…_

Batin Naruto, untuk sekarang ini dia tidak sudi memanggil Kyuubi dengan embel-embel kakak.

Dengan rasa bersalah Naruto memasang wajah sedih. Ia memegang pundak Itachi, "Bucho…," bisik Naruto, dan merupakan lantunan yang indah bagi telinga Uchiha sulung, "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu….," lanjut Naruto dengan perlahan, "aku hanya bertanya padamu…," Naruto menjelaskan maksudnya pada Itachi dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Suasana hening dalam seketika. Di dalam hutan berjalan setapak ini hanya terdengar suara napas dari dua pemuda yang terhanyut dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

Merasakan kehangatan yang berasal dari tangan Naruto yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat tangan Itachi bergerak menuju sumber kehangatan itu. Perlahan, ia menyentuh tangan itu sebelum megenggamnya, dan meremasnya dengan perlahan. Di saat itu, Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia membiarkan Itachi melampiaskan seluruh emosinya di dalam keheningan tanpa mengetahui motif sebenarnya dari seorang Itachi. Motif untuk menghancurkan Kyuubi dan membalaskan rasa sakitnya melewati tangan Naruto sebelum mendapatkan Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Di tengah-tengah cuaca cerah dan bertepatan dengan hari tenang tidak membantu perasaan Kyuubi agar membaik. Ia hanya bisa menghadapkan dirinya pada pohon di depannya ketika orang-orang sudah beranjak pergi dari sisinya. Entah kenapa perasaan sakit terus menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak dapat menghentikan perasaan itu, dan hanya membuat dirinya semakin menderita dengan kekesalan. Apa yang kau harapkan? Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Keadaanmu memang tidaklah membantu dirimu. Hal seperti tadi seharusnya kau sudah siap untuk menerimanya. Lalu, kenapa kau masih memikirkannya? Kenapa kau masih harus memiliki emosi menggebu-gebu seperti ini, dan tidak tenang?

Tidak mengusir keberadaan Obito atau Shisui seperti biasanya, kedatangan kedua Uchiha itu seperti sudah hal yang lumrah bagi sang Uzumaki. Ia malah dengan leluasa memperlihatkan emosinya pada kedua Uchiha itu. Tangan Kyuubi terkepal kuat-kuat, ketika giginya beradu marah. Emosi tidak jelas ini membuat dirinya gila. Hanya karena melihat Naruto menggunakan jurus itu membuat Kyuubi marah seperti ini.

"Sebaiknya, daripada kalian sibuk memikirkan diriku, kalian cepat-cepatlah kumpulkan anak-anak asrama putih-hitam… suruh anak-anak mengumpulkan catatan di kelas, dan buku teks yang sempat mereka pinjam di perpustakaan atau mereka beli…," kata Kyuubi masih mengingat tugasnya sebagai presiden siswa di tengah-tengah emosinya, "Cari bahan untuk ujian sebanyak mungkin dan segera pelajari…," lanjutnya, memberi perintah pada kedua temannya.

"Kyuu—

"Aku tidak apa-apa…," sanggah Kyuubi, memotong perkataan Shisui. "Kalian pergilah! Seperti biasa, aku hanya membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk berpikir," lanjutnya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan bilang saja pada kami…," pertama kalinya Obito memasang ekspresi sangat sedih, "kami diam seperti ini, dan mengikuti segala tetek bengek aturan di Chukyo Gakuen karena perintahmu…," lanjutnya, "—dan kamipun bergerak jika kau memerintahkan kami."

"Kalian tetaplah seperti ini…," Kyuubi berbicara dengan nada tenang, walaupun sedikit kegetiran terdengar dari suara itu, "bagiku itu lebih baik."

"Kau adalah teman kami…," bisik Shisui, "—dan kami lelah melihatmu seperti ini…," lanjutnya. "Hentikan tingkah keras kepalamu, dan Demi Tuhan! Aku muak dengan semua drama saling bermusuhan yang kita lakukan sekarang ini. Kau adalah sahabatku satu-satunya, lalu Shisui, Itachi, dan Sasuke adalah sepupuku yang harus aku jaga. Selain itu…," Shisui menghela napas berat, "Kau memiliki kami yang siap membantumu kapanpun kau mau."

Kyuubi tertawa kecil, "kalian pun adalah teman terbaikku setelah dirinya, maka dari itu aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian tersakiti..," Kyuubi menghela napas sejenak, "sekarang kalian pergilah! Jangan sampai ada orang yang melihat kita berbicara akrab seperti ini—terlebih untukmu Obito!"

"Aku ingin sekali menjambaknya atau jika perlu menghajar kepalanya agar otaknya kembali berfungsi secara normal, bahkan di saat kau bergulat di atas gedung pada waktu itu aku ingin sekali menjatuhkannya ke bawah dan membuat dia kembali seperti dulu, tetapi kau tetap saja selalu melindunginya…," Shisui mendengus kesal, "Melihat wajah senangmu di kala itu, seperti aku tidak tahu saja kau bersenang-senang dengan dirinya."

"Itu semua un—

"Kebaikannya, bukan? Itu untuk kebaikannya atau kau takut menghadapi kenyataan jika dia mengingat semuanya, dia akan kembali mengalami hal yang menyakitkan kembali? Kau takut menghadapi kenyataan yang ada jika Itachi memang selayaknya harus ada di sampingmu dan berperang bersamamu, lalu menderita bersamamu?" Obito memotong perkataan Kyuubi. Benar kata Shisui, diapun sudah cukup muak dengan keadaan Chukyo sekarang. Apapun akan dia lakukan agar mengakhiri semua permainan gila ini.

Permainan Kyuubi dengan kepala sekolah.

Kyuubi tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan teman-temannya berkata dengan seenak hatinya. Ia terlalu malas untuk menjawab. Ia hanya ingin sendiri untuk sementara waktu, dan mengembalikan mentalnya untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan jika kebahagiannya secara perlahan dikuliti oleh sistem yang diterapkan di sekolah ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Obito dan Shisui sudah pergi dari hadapan Kyuubi.

"Kaupun takut seperti diriku, bukan?" bisik Kyuubi pada seseorang yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dibalik pohon dengan sangat rapih, tetapi keterampilannya dalam bersembunyi tetap tidak bisa membohongi Kyuubi, "Tidakkah kita berdua terdengar seperti seorang pecundang?"

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon. Perlahan ia menurunkan tubuhnya, hingga ia terduduk di atas tanah. Ia termenung di tempat itu, ketika Kyuubi masih memandangi pohon di depannya.

"Kita berdua memang serupa…," Kyuubi melanjutkan perkataannya, "kau seolah-olah terhasut oleh permainan tempat ini, dan membiarkan Naruto menganggapmu tidak mempedulikannya, bukan? Kau membuat Naruto berpikir jika kamu tidaklah ada untuk dirinya, dan kamu menjauhinya…," lanjutnya, perkataan Kyuubi sangat tepat sasaran bagi Sasuke, "Kau membuat semua orang berpikir jika kamu sosok yang sudah terpengaruh oleh sistem di sekolah ini, dan akan menjadi boneka wakil ketua asramamu…," kata Kyuubi, dan Sasuke membenarkan semua perkataan Kyuubi itu.

_Kyuubi tahu._

_Dia tahu semuanya yang terjadi di tempat ini._

_Bahkan…_

_Dia mengetahui perasaanku dan apa yang terjadi padaku…_

Sasuke membatin. Tidak percaya orang _arrogant_ seperti Kyuubi adalah orang paling peka di tempat ini.

_Apakah Kyuubi telah mengalami hal yang sama denganku, hingga dia mengetahui semuanya?_

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menyelidik.

"Semenjak malam aku menyantroni asrama hitam untuk menemui Itachi yang sedang menolong anak buahnya, semenjak itu pula aku mengetahui jika takdir diriku di sekolah ini mulai akan dimainkan padamu dan Naruto…," bisik Kyuubi dengan sangat pelan.

Hening.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak siap untuk melihatnya menderita…," Sasuke berkata dengan nada perlahan, "Biarkan aku saja yang mengalami tekanan ini, dan dia tidak perlu mengetahui hal yang terjadi padaku karena bagiku tempatnya sekarang sudahlah tempat yang sangat aman. Dia berada di tempat sangat strategis untuk tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempat ini," lanjutnya, dengan suara yang parau.

Senyuman getir tersirat di bibir Kyuubi.

_Kita berdua melindunginya…_

_Dengan cara yang sama…_

"Jika begitu, kau sudah siap melihat dirinya untuk membenci dirimu?" tanya Kyuubi, cukup membuat Sasuke terkesiap. Terkejut dengan resiko yang akan dia hadapi di kedepannya, ketika bertidak seperti ini pada Naruto.

Tidak menemukan cara lain untuk mengatasi masalahnya, Sasuke tertawa getir, "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku tidak mungkin melihat dirinya menjerit kesakitan, disiksa di ruangan gelap tanpa diberi makan sedikitpun…," tawanya sedikit lebih kencang.

Tidak setenang perkataannya, di dalam lubuk hati Kyuubi yang terdalam, ia ingin sekali berteriak. Ia ingin semua ini berakhir. Ia ingin terlepas dari semua rasa menyakitkan ini. Tetapi, sebagai seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi, ia tidak dapat menghindari masalah yang menimpa dirinya, dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang disayangnya di belakang. Ia harus menghadapinya sebagai seorang laki-laki, tanpa ragu. Tetapi, sampai kapan dia bertahan? Sampai kapan dia tetap berani untuk menghadapi sikap Itachi yang dingin kepadanya?

"Ya, itupun sama denganku, Sasuke…," bisik Kyuubi, "Akupun melakukan hal yang sama kepada orang yang aku cintai karena alasan itu, hingga dia membenciku…," lirihnya dengan sangat pelan ketika membayangkan Itachi, hingga suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar di telinga Uchiha bungsu.

_Jika seperti itu…._

"Lalu, sampai sejauh ini kenapa kau bertahan disini?" tanya Sasuke—lebih lanjut. "Di saat seluruh beban dan rasa pahit orang-orang di sekitarmu kau tumpahkan pada dirimu sendiri, alasan apa yang membuatmu bertahan hingga sampai sejauh ini?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari bibir sang Uzumaki. Apa yang terdengar hanya suara tangis. Suara tangis kegetiran dari seorang laki-laki yang berjuang selama bertahun-tahun, dan terkalahkan hanya dengan tingkah menyakitkan seseorang yang diperjuangkannya.

_Alasan terbesarku masih bertahan di tempat ini hanyalah…._

_Karena…_

_Imajinasiku untuk lulus dan keluar dari tempat ini…_

_Bergandengan tangan dengan dirinya dan sahabat-sahabatku…_

_Seperti janji kita bersama…_

_Sebelum masuk kemari…._

_Hanya imaji terindahku itulah…_

_yang…_

_Membuatku bertahan sampai sejauh ini…_

_._

_._

_._

Sama halnya dengan Kyuubi. Kekalutan memenuhi pikiran Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang tidak dijawab oleh Kyuubi adalah sebuah pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin mendapatkan sebuah jawaban agar dia tetap bertahan di posisi seperti sekarang. Ia ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa tenang. Menghadapi segalanya, walaupun dia tahu kemungkinan besar jika dia terus bertahan di tempat ini, dan membiarkan sistem sekolah ini menang dari dirinya, ia hanya akan berakhir kehilangan Naruto. Ya, terlalu berani seperti Kyuubi hanyalah akan menjadi senjata makan tuan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan.

Apakah ia harus diam seperti ini saja, menanti waktu yang tepat seperti Kyuubi, dan setelah tersadar semuanya sudah terlambat?

_Dia belum siap…_

_Dia belum siap untuk dibenci oleh Naruto dan meninggalkan pemuda itu…_

_Walaupun…_

_Demi harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha, dan kebaikan orang yang dicintainya…_

_Ya, Uchiha tidak akan pernah kalah atau mundur apapun keadaannya…_

_Tetapi, perasaan takut ini sungguh meganggu._

_Rasa takut kehilangan dan rasa cinta yang tersakiti selalu sejalan—beriringan memenuhi pikirannya…_

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Ruang Kesehatan…._

"I—Itai!" ringis Menma, ketika Nagato menempelkan kapas yang sudah disirami alkohol ke pipinya.

Sejenak perasan sakit menghilang ketika mata Menma menatap wajah Nagato yang tampak serius mengobati dirinya. Orang di depan Menma ini adalah orang yang paling baik yang pernah Menma kenal. Ia tidak kasar seperti teman-temannya. Tanpa pandang buku Nagato selalu membantu orang-orang di sekitarnya. Astaga! Di tempat seperti ini, masih ada orang baik seperti Nagato. Yeah, Nagato memang pantas dipuji oleh Menma, walaupun di dalam hati.

"Chk, kenapa kau harus mengobati laki-laki cengeng ini, Nagato? Padahal kau biarkan saja tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas tanah…," Konan mendengus. Dipandangnya Menma dengan penuh kebencian.

"Betul sekali!" terdengar suara dari balik pintu.

Serentak seluruh orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu. Di samping pintu berdiri sosok pemuda berambut merah yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dari matanya yang berwarna hijau tersirat keusilan yang dalam. Seutas senyum yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan Gaara sedang dimainkan oleh pemuda itu ketika memandang Menma.

"Gaara?!" pekik Nagato, senang melihat kawan barunya di tempat ini. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak melihat Gaara. Terakhir kali melihat ketika mereka berdua berpapasan di koridor kelas pada jam pulang sekolah sebelum liburan, "sudah cukup lama aku tidak melihatmu kawan lama…," Nagato memang ramah pada siapapun.

Melihat kegirangan Nagato ketika melihat Gaara, membuat darah Menma mendidih dalam waktu sekejap.

Tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Menma, Gaara berjalan menuju rak di dalam ruang kesehatan. Hidung Gaara tampak kemerahan, ketika sesekali Gaara menarik ingus dari hidung itu. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat nyeri di saat suara batuk kerap kali keluar dari mulut Gaara. Ya, positif! Gaara tampaknya sedang terkena serangan flu.

"Kau sakit, Gaara?" tanya Nagato dengan nada sangat khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kau pun membantu dirinya mencari obat, Tuan dokter!" ujar Konan yang lebih terdengar sindiran di telinga Nagato.

Nagato tidak mendengarkan Konan. Ia memandang Menma, dan tersenyum tipis, "sedikit lagi kau selesai diobati Menma…," kata Nagato dengan nada yang lembut, "tahan, ya!" Nagato mulai mengobati Menma kembali.

Deg!

Melihat senyuman Nagato membuat jantung Menma berdetak sangat kencang. Ia tidak dapat terus menahan diri jika Nagato berada di dekatnya. Ia hampir gila ketika melihat bibir Nagato dari jarak sedekat ini. Bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman, ketika berbicara kepadanya, walaupun Menma selalu bersikap ketus pada dirinya.

PLAK!

Menma menepis tangan Nagato dengan sangat kasar, sehingga obat merah pun terjatuh menodai baju Nagato.

Suasana menjadi hening dalam seketika. Bahkan Gaara pun berhenti mencari obat.

Menma sangat menyesal dengan tingkahnya, tetapi dia tidak akan meminta maaf. Seorang Menma tidak akan pernah meminta maaf, "Ja—jangan sentuh aku!" seru Menma—tiba-tiba marah. "Tanganmu kotor, dasar miskin!" cemooh Menma, sehingga membuat Nagato semakin terdiam.

"Homo!" desis Gaara, "dasar homo _tsundere_!" lanjutnya, ketika Sasori dan Konan memandang Gaara dengan ekspresi terkejut. Hinaan frontal Gaara benar-benar sangat hebat.

Krieeetttt…

Nagato bangkit dari atas kursi. Ekspresinya tidak dapat terbaca. Hanya datar dan terkesan sangat dingin.

"Gaara…," Nagato membisikkan nama temannya dengan pelan, "jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi pada Menma, kau membuat dirinya semakin membenciku…," lanjutnya. Ia memandang Gaara dengan tajam, dan membuat Gaara tidak enak perasaan, "Menma pastilah tidak merasa senang dengan hinaan keterlaluanmu itu, aku saja yang mendengarnya merasa jijik," Nagato menghela napas berat, "—karena walaupun aku menghormati pasangan gay atau lesbian di dunia ini, tapi aku tetap saja merasa jijik jika diriku yang terlibat di dalamnya."

"_S—straight_?" bisik Sasori, tetapi tidak cukup terdengar oleh Nagato.

Konan yang berdiri di samping Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Selanjutnya kau bisa merawat dirimu sendiri, bukan?" Nagato memunggungi Menma, "kau jangan cemas! Aku tidak seperti orang-orang di sekelilingku…," Nagato menjelaskan dengan se-detail-detailnya, "aku masih menyukai payudara besar, dan rupanya sangat tabu di tempat ini…," lanjut Nagato, dan Konan secara reflek langsung menutupi bagian depan dadanya.

Sasori mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Konan, "seperti kau besar saja!" katanya, dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Konan.

Menma tidak menjawab.

Nagato melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan kesehatan tanpa banyak berbicara.

Ji—jijik?

Perkataan Nagato menjadi pukulan telak bagi Menma. Dia merasa jijik dengan hubungan sesama jenis? I—ini sungguh lucu! Sejak pertama melihat Nagato, dia selalu merasa debaran tidak wajar. Ia tidak ingin merasakan debaran itu, tetapi rasa itu muncul begitu saja. Sekarang rasa sukanya pada Nagato terus tumbuh, seiring dia melihat pemuda itu. Tetapi…. harapan Menma untuk bersama Nagato seperti dihancurkan dalam sekejap oleh perkataan Nagato. Ini sungguh kejam. Malah terlalu kejam.

Menma terpukul dengan perkataan Nagato.

Di balik kebingungan Menma, senyuman miring tersirat di bibir Gaara. Ia memandang Menma dengan mata tajamnya. Sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa memandang ekspresi Gaara dengan intens. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Gaara? Apakah membuat Nagato marah adalah rencananya? Sasori tahu dengan pasti jika sepupunya yang selalu terlihat lemah memiliki kekuatan di dalamnya. Ya, Gaara memiliki kekuatan dan kepekaan pada lingkungan di sekelilingnya hingga bisa menekan orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai musuh.

_**Bersambung….**_

* * *

**Ya ampun, udah lama banget rasanya nggak apdet ini fic #sadardiri. Taz nggak terlalu bisa kayak dulu karena banyak masalah di dunyat. Oh, iya, chapter ini dibagi menjadi dua, loh! Jadi kemungkinan besar chapter examp part 2-nya akan di apdet beberapa hari lagi. Okelah, supaya cepat ayo kita balas review dulu. **

**1. Apakah Naruto akan tahu rencana Kyuubi memasuki Naruto ke asrama merah? Tahulah. Tapi nggak tahu kapan #ngek. SasuNaru kapan ada lemonnya? Nggak tahu. Kita lihat saja nanti. #setan**

**2. Ini Itakyuu atau ItaNaru? Lihat saja pairing-nya. Ini SasuNaru~ jadi ya u know what I mean, kan? Sasuke sama Naruto, berarti Itachi sama siapa? #tidak menjawab#  
**

**3. Hai Sabaku-Yuuhi, salam kenal! Kenapa baru berani nge-review sekarang? Takut digigit? Tenang, Taz nggak akan ngegigit tapi mencolok. #ngek. Oke, terus membaca dan menyukai SasuNaru, kai? Dan doain Taz supaya terus bisa apdet fic-fic yang menghibur #ngok.**

**4. Kapan lagi apdet-nya? Mhm…secepatnya! Sabar yaaa~  
**

**5. Boleh manggil senpai? Manggil Taz kawaii juga boleh, kok! #plak. **

**6. Pair-nya tetap SasuNaru dan Itakyuu kan? Kayak taz punya pairing lain aja kalau buat fic #plak. Ya, kenapa Itachi kayak ga punya rasa suka lagi sama Kyuubi kita bisa lihat seiring jalannya waktu. **

**7. Bisa nggak thor Nagato dibuat menderita sama orang yang naksir dia? Itu bisa diatur dan akan dimulai #edan. Apa ada kemungkinan ItaKyuu bisa bersatu? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Termasuk Masashi menyatukan SN di ceritanya #nggak nyambung#**

**8. Bisa nggak Naru tambah deket sama Ita terus Kyuu malah ngeluarin cara edan? Bisa diatur~ #segalanya aja diatur.**

**9. Untuk Ryuuki Ukara: minta scene Naruto lagi galau karena Sasuke terus dicium Itachi, N Kyuu lihat. Kita atur2 aja. Kayaknya ini senang banget liat Kyuu jadi gila #plak. Oh Nagato memang straight. Hahahaha, dan itu malah yang membuat uke-ukenya pusing.**

**10. Untuk vaynissa: salam kenal juga. Taz manggilnya apa? Vay? nissa? atau y? #diinjek Godzilla#**

**11. Umur Iruka sama Kakashi berapa? 12 tahun XD waktu ketemu Minato. Apakah Kakashi dan Iruka kohai Minato? Bukan. Umurnya masih 12 tahun waktu ketemu Minato. Apa akan ada pair NejiGaa? Hohoho… kita lihat aja masalah pair gimana Taz moodnya. Taz memang ga bisa nentuin pair kecuali pair SNS. Nanti seiring berjalan waktu baru Taz tentuin semua. **

**12. Aku ini namja apa yeoja? Aku ini apa ya? Manusia kayaknya #plak. Bwakakakka…**

**13. Apakah Naruto masuk ke dalam Chukyo gakuen karena bantuan Kyuubi? Nggak. Naruto masuk dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dan itu bakal dijelaskan nanti. Apakah Yahiko meng-hack untuk mengetahui informasi itu? Dia bukan hanya meng-hack tapi mencoba cari tahu di artikel-artikel koran dan menghubung-hubungkan segala informasi yang diketahuinya #ngek. Kemampuan dia terbatas. Nggak kayak Konan. Jadi dia harus lebih ekstra untuk mendapatkan informasi segala macam. Dia hanya memiliki kemampuan analisa yang tinggi buat mendapatkan informasi, dan Konan sulit mengimbangi Yahiko dalam hal itu. **

**14. Jabatan Kyuubi? Kyuubi merangkap jabatannya. Selain menjadi presiden siswa dia menjadi wakil ketua asrama putih. Dia mempunyai dua jabatan berpengaruh terhadap murid-murid. **

**15. Nay: ini udah nyampai klimaks? Bentar lagi tamat? Seperti itulah nay #dong**

**16. Kok berasa tokohnya Itakyuu ya? Kelemahan Taz memang gini kalau cerita panjang. Pasti konfliknya bakal ngebuat SN menjauh. Padahal Dijauhin itu memang sengaja karena konflik mereka standar harus lebih besar dibandingin yang lain. Konflik yang ngebuat mereka paling susah untuk disatukan #apacoba**

**17. Ini fanfic sampai berapa chapter? 23-an cukup kan?**

**18. Itachi cemburu karena banyak hal: cemburu sama Naruto, tetapi dia lebih pingin ngebuat Kyuubi ngerasain apa yang dia rasain. Pokoknya perasaan Itachi disini complicated karena ada satu hal yang kurang di dalam hatinya. **

**19. Hai, salam kenal amach! Mhm…Apa Konan nggak dikasih marga? Marga itu nggak penting #plak. Kayaknya bagus juga nih idenya. Taz bakal cari marga Konan ****  
**

**Oke, sekian review dari Taz. Haduh, asal reader tahu membuat pairing selain SN tuh muak banget. ==a Walau itu adalah Itachi yang menggantikan Sasuke. Nggak percaya Taz sendiri akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Tetapi, namanya butuh alur seperti ini jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Taz tulis aja… itu salah satu alasan Taz tersendat di chapter ini. Taz malas nulis chapter ini karena ada adegan yang tidak dikehendaki Taz hahahaha. Okelah, sekian curcol dari Taz. Jaaa~**


	15. Chapter 14B

_7.30 Malam, _

_Asrama putih, ruang berkumpul…._

Tidak terasa pekan hari ujian semakin dekat. Beriringan dengan hal itu seluruh anak Chukyo Gakuen sibuk mengumpulkan bahan ujian, dan bertanya kesana kemari mengenai materi yang akan muncul pada saat mereka mengerjakan ujian.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang mempunyai catatan kelas terkomplit—Menma adalah salah satu pemenangnya. Bukan hanya cuap-cuapan guru saja yang Menma tulis di bukunya, melainkan soal-soal pun turut ia kerjakan dengan rapih. Alhasil, itu menjadi keuntungan besar bagi anak-anak asrama putih. Anak-anak yang tidak memiliki buku cetak, dan tidak menulis di kelas bisa meminjam catatan Menma, dan mencatat catatan itu secepat-cepatnya.

Di sudut ruangan berkumpul anak-anak kelas satu dari asrama putih. Mereka semua rapat setelah anak kelas dua dan tiga kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Tidak ada satupun anak kelas satu dari asrama putih yang tidak hadir di ruangan itu. Berbalutkan kimono tidur atau piyama mereka semua tampak antusias ketika Menma menunjukkan catatannya.

"Jadi, semua bahan sudah terkumpul?" tanya salah satu anak kelas satu pada Menma. Di tangannya sudah ada seluruh catatan Menma.

Berbeda dengan rekan-rekan seasramanya, gairah Menma untuk berada di peringkat tertinggi pada saat ujian tidaklah ada. Akhir-akhir ini rekan-rekan seasrama Menma selalu melihat Menma terhanyut oleh lamunannya. Anak ini… apa yang sedang dia lamunkan? Semenjak kabar Naruto dan Kyuubi berkelahi, sifat Menma berubah drastis. Dia cenderung lebih pendiam dan tidak agresif seperti biasanya.

"Iya…," jawab Menma, singkat. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kepalan tangan, ketika sikut tangannya bertopang pada pegangan sofa yang sedang didudukinya.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan temannya, Menma kembali memandang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Sebenarnya dia tidak melamun, seperti yang dipikirkan teman-temannya. Ia diam seperti ini melainkan sedang berpikir. Di saat anak-anak asrama hitam dan putih bisa belajar karena setidaknya dari kedua asrama besar itu ada salah satu murid yang memiliki bahan ujian selengkap Menma, bagaimana nasib Nagato? Apakah Nagato hanya akan diam saja dan menerima hasil yang buruk tanpa usaha sama sekali? Tetapi, apa yang bisa Nagato dan teman-temannya usahakan? Menurut penyelidikan Menma, Nagato tidak pernah mencatat di kelas. Nagato cenderung sering memandang ke jendela atau tertidur di kelas pada saat guru menerangkan pelajaran.

"Wah, catatan Menma paling lengkap…," puji temannya itu, "Pantas saja ranking-mu bersaing dengan Uchiha Sasuke…," lanjutnya, ketika dia mengingat Menma dan Sasuke selalu berada di peringkat teratas ketika hasil ulangan harian dibagikan. Sedangkan peringkat terbawah pasti dikuasai oleh anak-anak yang berasal dari asrama merah.

"Iya, ayo segera kita catat dan pelajari…," ujar teman Menma yang lainnya. Ia akan meminjam catatan Menma, dan mencatat bahan ujian itu bersama teman-temannya. "Bagaimana jika kita mencatat di tempat yang lebih luas dari ini saja? Di ruang makan misalnya?" usul anak itu.

"Jangan jauhkan catatan itu dariku!" perintah Menma pada teman-temannya yang akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan berkumpul.

Seluruh teman Menma berhenti melangkah, "Heh, kenapa? Catatannya tidak akan hilang, kok."

"Akupun ingin menyalin lagi catatan itu….," jawab Menma dengan tenang.

Seluruh teman-teman Menma saling pandang, "Heh, buat apa? Ini kan catatanmu…," kata mereka, tidak mengerti dengan pikiran Menma.

Menma memutar kedua bola matanya, "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dengan dingin. Ia beranjak dari atas sofa.

Seluruh teman-teman Menma menggelengkan kepala, "Kau terkadang selalu bertindak aneh, Menma…," ujar mereka sembari mendesah pasrah. Tetapi Menma hanya melenggang pergi ke ruang makan untuk mencatat setelah mengambil buku catatannya dari tangan temannya.

Dan?

Anak-anak asrama putih pun akan memulai pertempuran menjelang ujian.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_08.00 Malam…_

_Asrama hitam, kamar Sasuke…._

Di tengah-tengah suara detikkan jarum jam, Sasuke terpaku di depan meja belajarnya. Matanya menatap angka-angka kalender yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Tinggal empat hari lagi ujian akan tiba, dan perasaannya semakin tidak nyaman. Bagaimana nasib Nagato dan Naruto? Apakah mereka bisa belajar, ketika buku saja tidak punya? Astaga! Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan? Ayolah~ Berpikir Uchiha. Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan sahabat-sahabatmu mengalami kegagalan untuk kesekian kalinya. Yeah, jeleknya nilai ulangan harian Nagato dan Naruto sudah cukup menjadi hal yang menyedihkan bagi Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke teralihkan pada tumpukkan buku di dekatnya. Setelah itu, matanya bergerak—memandang buku catatannya sebelum seutas senyum tersirat di bibirnya.

Dan?

Sasuke membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku tebal dan catatan. Lalu, iapun mulai mengambil pena untuk menyalin hal-hal penting yang terdapat pada buku referensi pelajaran dan catatanya di atas beberapa lembar kertas berukuran A4.

* * *

**Crimson Ties Behind the Scene**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, dan pairing-pairing lainnya menyusul. **

**Warn: Penuh flashback (sesuai judul), OOC, miss typo, kekerasan dll**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Fic ini bertujuan bukan untuk dikomersialkan.**

* * *

**Chapter 14b: Examp! (Part 2)  
**

* * *

_2 hari sebelum ujian…_

_06.57 pagi, depan markas asrama merah…._

SROOOOKKK…. SROOOOOOK….

Di suasana pagi berembun ini Konan sibuk menyapu bagian depan markasnya. Ini adalah hari piketnya untuk bersih-bersih, dan dia melakukan di pagi hari agar pada saat siang hari dia tidak harus terkena sinar matahari yang akhir-akhir ini cukup terik untuk membakar kulit. Sesekali Konan berhenti menyapu untuk mengumpulkan sampah dan memilah-milah sampah itu—sesuai dengan jenis sampahnya. Namun, sembari menyapu depan asrama merah, Konan pun disibukkan dengan pikiran-pikirannya mengenai ujian. Ha—ah, bukan karena dia tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak bisa mengerjakan ujian. Dia bisa, bahkan sangat bisa. Tetapi, dia melamunkan nasib rekan-rekan seasramanya. Rekan-rekan seasramanya yang sampai detik sekarang belum juga mendapatkan bahan untuk belajar.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Terdengar langkah kaki dari arah dalam asrama.

"YAHIKOOOOOO!" teriakan Nagato membuat pagi hari Konan yang damai terusik dalam seketika. Nagato berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah Konan, "HAPEMU BERBUNYIIII! ADAAAAA TELEPOOOOONNNNNNN! INI SEPERTINYA DARI ORANG TUA KAMUUUU!" lanjut Nagato—lebih keras dari yang tadi. Tetapi, perkataan Nagato sekarang menghilangkan kejengkelan Konan atas teriakkan Nagato.

Telepon?!

_A—ada telepon?!_

_Akhirnya jaringan telepon di tempat ini jalan?!_

"Cepat berikan padaku, Nagato!" dengan antusias Konan mengambil benda yang dibawa Nagato. Ia langsung menaruh benda itu di telinganya. "Hallo?! Hallo?!" Konan langsung menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari benda yang sedang berada di telinga Konan.

Mata Konan membulat. Bibirnya memucat ketika tidak ada satu kata patahpun yang terdengar di telinganya. Kenapa tidak ada jawaban? Kenapa di seberang sana begitu hening? Ada apa ini? Apakah jaringan teleponnya kembali menghilang? Apakah orang tua Konan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Konan? Tetapi nada terputus pun tidak terdengar? Ini sangat aneh. Dengan wajah sangat kecewa Konan melihat benda yang sedang digenggamnya dengan erat dan penuh emosi.

_Kenapa?_

Konan memandang benda di tangannya dengan telik.

_Kenapa tidak ada jawa—_

"APAAN INI?!" teriak Konan sembari membanting benda di tangannya dengan sangat keras. Tetapi tidak cukup membuat benda yang kini tergeletak di atas tanah itu rusak, "KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBERIKAN KALKULATOR KEPADA DIRIKU?!" lanjut Konan dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

"Pffffftttt…," tubuh Nagato bergetar menahan tawa, "BWAKAKAKAKAK…," Nagato tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi marah Konan. "I—itu telepon dari orang tuamu, Yahiko!" Nagato tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, "Kenapa kau tidak mau terimanya? Kau anak durhaka Yahiko!" lanjut Nagato, sedangkan Konan hanya menelan ludahnya—merasa _gondok_ sendiri.

Konan mengambil kalkulator tidak berdosa itu dari atas tanah, "brengsek kamu, Nagato!" Konan memaki temannya yang satu ini dengan sungguh-sungguh, "akan aku bunuh kamu!" lanjut Konan sembari memandang layar kalkulator yang ternyata terdapat tulisan berbentuk angka yang motifnya persis seperti kode nomor telepon, "bahkan kau membuat angka-angka di kalkulator ini seperti kode nomor telepon, hah?!" Konan sudah siap-siap melempar kalkulator itu ke wajah Nagato. Saking kesalnya Konan menghapus angka-angka di layar kalkulator itu dengan kasar.

"BWAKAKAKAKAKAK…," Nagato masih saja mentertawakan Konan, "Kau benar-benar durhaka Yahiko. Asal kau tahu, menurut kitab Hidan penyembah Dewa Jashin mengacuhkan orang tua adalah tindakan dosa besar, dan sekarang kau bukan hanya mengacuhkan orang tuamu, tetapi kau telah menghapus nomor teleponnya dari… 'teleponmu', bwakakakakak…," Nagato berbicara panjang lebar sembari tertawa, "kau benar-benar anak tidak tahu diuntung."

Konan mendengus sebal, "kau ingin membuatku merasa berdosa padahal aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa?" Konan melempar kalkulator di tangannya ke arah Nagato, tetapi Nagato berhasil berkelit. "LALU, HIDAN, HIDAN! SIAPA DIA?! SETAHU AKU HIDAN ADALAH TETANGGA DI SAMPING RUMAHKU YANG BERPROFESI SEBAGAI PENJAHIT CELANA DALAM JASHIN!" saking kesalnya Konan tidak tahan mengucapkan kata-kata kotor pada Nagato. Ia berbicara ngasal, "BERHENTILAH MEMBACA SUATU BUKU YANG SULIT UNTUK DICERNA OLEH OTAK UDANGMU ITU! KAU TAHU?! KAU MUNGKIN SAJA SEKARANG INI TERMASUK GOLONGAN ORANG-ORANG YANG MENGANUT AJARAN AGAMA SESAT!"

Tawa Nagato semakin kencang ketika mendengar perkataan Konan yang baginya sangat lucu. Sudut mata Nagato mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Berhenti ketawa kau membuat pagi indahku han—

"Ehem!" terdengar suara orang yang membersihkan tenggorokkannya. Konan berhenti berbicara.

Suara tawa Nagato terhentikan, dan ekspresi marah Konan berubah menjadi dingin. Mereka berdua memandang Menma yang jalan ke arah mereka dengan memakai jaket tebal berwarna cokelat—berbulu pada bagian kerahnya, sepatu bot bermodel harajuku, ketika kedua tangan Menma disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Menma berjalan seolah-olah tidak melihat Nagato dan Konan.

Dengan hidung memerah karena cuaca pagi ini begitu dingin, Menma melangkahkan kakinya sampai pada saatnya jarak dia dan Nagato cukup dekat. Ia melirik ke arah Nagato, "U—Uwooooo..," seru Menma, pura-pura baru saja melihat Nagato dan Konan di saat ia akan melewati dua orang dari asrama merah itu, " tidak aku sangka akan bertemu para babu yang sedang menyapu di sini..," kata Menma sembari memasang ekspresi terkejut. Konan mencibir, "chk, chk, chk, mental para babu memang disekolahkan pun hanya untuk menyapu, bukan untuk belajar..," hina Menma—menyebalkan.

"Hai, Menma!" sapa Nagato, sama sekali tidak mendengarkan hinaan Menma.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang paling indah buat Menma. Tampaknya kata-kata orang tua jaman dulu adalah benar jika orang yang bangun pagi maka akan mendapatkan banyak rezeki—melebihi orang yang bangun siang! Lihat saja! Di pagi hari dingin seperti ini, walaupun harus berjalan cukup jauh untuk tiba ke asrama merah yang terletak di daerah pinggiran sekolah, Menma bisa melihat senyuman Nagato. Senyuman hangat bagaikan malaikat yang diutus untuk seorang Menma. Ya, hanya untuk Menma.

Menma tersenyum sendiri, ketika matanya memandang Nagato dengan sayu.

Konan menatap ngeri ekspresi Menma. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Nagato, "sepertinya otak dia agak terganggu..," kata Konan. Suaranya cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh Menma. Sehingga lamunan Menma tentang kisah-kasihnya bersama Nagato musnah sudah.

Nagato _men-death glare_ Konan, "sssttt…jangan bicara seperti i—

"Dasar babu urakkan!" Menma membalas perkataan Konan, "kalau berbicara yang sopan!"

Emosi Konan meningkat ketika mendengar perkataan Menma, "Heh, kau duluan bukan yang mulai?" Konan mendekati tubuh Menma. Dia siap bertarung dengan manusia yang sudah dicapnya sebagai musuh bebuyutan semenjak pertama kali bertemu.

Yahiko menarik bagian belakang baju Konan, "Tenang, tenang Yahiko!" perintah Nagato. Mencegah kekerasan terjadi lagi di antara teman-temannya. Nagato menghela napas, ia menatap Menma, "—dan silahkan lewat jika tidak ada urusan dengan kami…"

Tatapan Nagato membuat nyali Menma untuk menyerahkan bahan ujian sedikit menciut. Tidak disangka pemuda konyol yang biasanya hanya bisa tersenyum kini menatap Menma dengan tajam—membius, hingga tatapan itu langsung terpatri di memori Menma. A—astaga! Semakin diperhatikan orang ini ternyata semakin menarik. Tidak disangka ekspresi serius Nagato pun cukup membuat kaki Menma lemas dalam waktu seketika.

_A—ayolah Menma…_

_Berikan dan semua urusanmu selesai!_

_Berikan!_

_Berikan!_

Menma menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kluk!

Menma tiba-tiba mempunyai sebuah ide gila. Ia memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan kertas-kertas yang sengaja dijadikan satu itu, sehingga Nagato akan melihat kertas itu dan mengambilnya. Lalu, Menma bisa melenggang pergi dengan secepat kilat sebelum Nagato menyerahkan kertas itu kepadanya.

_Lihatlah, Nagato!_

_Ayo, lihat!_

_Kau tidak melihat ada kertas jatuh di belakang kakiku?_

_Bo—bodoh, lihatlah kertas i—Nah bagus!_

_Lihatlah!_

Senyuman Menma melebar ketika melihat mata Nagato mulai teralihkan pada kertas itu.

_Sedikit lagi!_

_Sedikit la—_

"NAGATO!" teriak Gaara dari arah belakang Menma.

"_DAMN, IT_!" Menma berteriak sangat kencang karena rencananya gagal total.

Nagato memandang Menma heran, "Kau kenapa Menma?" tanyanya, khawatir dengan tingkah Menma yang semakin waktu semakin aneh.

"Tidak," jawab Menma—ketus. Ia memalingkan muka.

Perkataan Menma yang ketus membuat Nagato mendesah lelah. Oleh karena itu, ia berpikir lebih baik mengalihkan perhatiannya pada senpai-nya yang baru saja tiba, "Gaara," sapa Nagato pada senpai-nya. Tidak seperti pada senpai-nya yang lain, Nagato memanggil Gaara dengan sangat akrab.

Gaara berdiri di hadapan Nagato, "Untukmu dan teman-teman seasramamu!" katanya sembari menyerahkan buku tulis. Menma melihat buku itu dari sudut matanya.

Nagato mengambil buku itu, "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Catatanku pada saat kelas satu. Mudah-mudahan bisa membantu kalian semua," ucap Gaara, dan membuat Konan—Nagato saling pandang.

Catatan Gaara membuat wajah Konan cerah. Dengan adanya catatan itu, dia bisa membantu teman-temannya untuk belajar. Yeah, setidaknya Konan yang tidak pernah sekalipun memperhatikan pelajaran di kelas bisa mengetahui materi apa saja yang akan keluar pada saat ujian. Lalu, sama saja dengan Konan, Nagato pun tampak antusias ketika melihat isi catatan Gaara. Yeah, akhirnya mereka bisa belajar juga, dan tidak akan ada di peringkat terbawah—seperti biasa.

"HEBAAATTTT! Kau hebat sekali Gaara-senpai…," Konan memuji senpai-nya dengan sepenuh hati, " Nagato dan aku sangat senang. Terima kasih, terima kasih ba—"

Injak.

Menma menginjak kaki Konan.

"SAKIT!" pekik Konan sembari meloncat-loncat, sehingga dia hanya berdiri dengan satu kakinya, "HEI, APA MASALAHMU, SIH?! KAU KENAPA SELALU MENCARI PERKARA DENGAN KAMI, HAH?! HAH?!" teriak Konan sembari berteriak kesakitan, "KAU DASAR BERDEBAH!" seiring rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi, Konan memaki-maki Menma.

Senyuman keji tersirat di bibir Menma, "—A-ah, karena kalian bodoh makanya aku selalu mencari perkara dengan kalian," katanya dengan santai.

Konan berhenti mengaduh. Ia hampir berhasil untuk memegang kerah baju Menma, tetapi ditahan oleh Nagato. Namun, hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangat Konan untuk menghajar Menma, "Jangan sembarangan ketika berbicara!" lanjutnya, siap-siap menghajar Menma.

"APA?! MEMANGNYA AKU TAKUT PADAMU?!" Menma memancing emosi Konan. "DASAR URAK—

"MENMA SUDAHLAH, SANA PERGI!" teriak Nagato yang sudah merasa sakit kepala.

Teriakkan Nagato seperti membuat waktu berhenti untuk sesaat. Pemuda yang berasal dari asrama putih ini memandang Nagato dengan ekspresi terkejut. Sedangkan yang lainnya tidak kalah terkejutnya dari Menma. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Nagato memarahi seseorang. Biasanya Nagato bersikap santai, dan tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu pada siapapun. Astaga! Berarti tingkah Menma sungguh keterlaluan, dan sukses membuat Nagato merasa muak, hingga sakit ke ubun-ubun.

"Na—Nagato…," untuk pertama kalinya Menma mengucapkan nama orang yang disukainya.

Bibir Menma yang mengucapkan namanya dengan lembut membuat Nagato terhenyak seketika, tetapi Nagato segera menepis rasa senangnya itu, "Kau pergilah. Kau hanya membuat kepalaku sakit," kata Nagato. Ia pun membalikkan badan, dan membawa buku Gaara masuk ke dalam markasnya—lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gaara karena terlalu kesal.

Melihat punggung Nagato yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya, dengan perasaan sedih Menma pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya—menjauh dari markas asrama merah.

Konan akan menyusul Nagato, ketika Sasori berteriak dari arah dalam markas asrama merah.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar derap langkah kaki.

"KALKULATORRRRRKUUUU MANAAAA?!" teriak Sasori sembari berlari ke luar asrama merah. Konan langsung pucat pasi ketika menyadari kalkulator yang dibantingnya adalah kepunyaan Sasori, "KENAPA KALKULATOR KESAYANGANKU TIDAK ADAAA?!" lanjutnya—panik setengah mati. "WOIIII, ADA YANG LIHAT TI—Gaara?" Sasori berhenti di depan Gaara. Ia memandang Gaara dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Sasori..," gumam Gaara dengan nada pelan.

"Aku masuk ke dalam dulu…," gumam Konan. Ia sangat gerah dan ingin segera pergi mandi.

Di saat fokus Sasori teralihkan pada Konan, Gaara melihat beberapa lembar kertas tergeletak di atas tanah. Dengan terampil Gaara mengambil kertas itu—bertepatan dengan tubuh Sasori yang kini melihat gerak-geriknya, ketika Konan sudah masuk ke dalam markas.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasori di saat Gaara menyondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil kertas di atas tanah itu. "Kenapa kau datang kemari? Apakah ada informasi yang penting lagi?" tanyanya dengan was-was dan menyelidik.

Gaara melihat-lihat tumpukkan kertas yang terdapat tulisan berwarna-warni, dan tersusun sangat rapih. Setiap poin yang penting pada kata-kata di dalam kertas itu akan ditandai oleh warna yang mencolok. Sedangkan pada bagian rumus akan dikotaki dengan penjelasan sangat lengkap. Selain itu, setiap rumus akan diberi contoh soal rumit yang tampaknya butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk mengerjakan semua soal itu.

_Sangat niat mengerjakannya…_

_Ini pasti punya anak itu.._

Batin Gaara dengan senyuman setan.

Gaara mengulurkan tumpukkan kertas itu pada Sasori, "Ini. Tampaknya catatan ini lebih baik dari milikku yang tadi diberikan pada Nagato. Selintas saja aku bisa melihatnya, catatan ini disertai kumpulan soal yang sudah ada solusinya..," katanya, memberikan penjelasan pada Sasori.

"Hah?" Sasori tidak mengerti perkataan Gaara.

"Sudahlah. Aku pamit. Lebih baik kau berikan catatan itu pada Nagato. Jangan digunakan olehmu dan teman-temanmu yang lainnya!" seru Gaara, memperingati Sasori.

"Hah, maksudnya?" Sasori semakin tidak mengerti.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tidak penuh arti sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkahkan kaki—pergi meninggalkan Sasori di dalam kebingungan.

.

.

.

Setelah Gaara menghilang dari pandangannya, Sasori hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia akan masuk ke dalam, ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Sepertinya ada yang kurang disini. Apa, ya? Mhm… Oh iya! Kalkulator kesayangan Sasori. Dimana kalkulator itu? Sasori akan bertanya pada Nagato yang sejak tadi memainkan kalkulatornya, ketika dia melihat seonggok benda terpecah belah tidak berdaya terdapat di atas tanah. A—apa itu? Benda apa itu? Perasaan Sasori tidak nyaman. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki ke benda itu, ketika matanya membulat—horror.

"NAGATOOOOOOO!" teriak Sasori karena kalkulatornya rusak. Benar-benar rusak.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Asrama hitam…_

_Kamar Sasuke…_

Trinitttt… Trinniitttt…

Terdengar bunyi alarm dari atas meja belajar.

Perlahan mata _onyx_ terbuka—mengerjap, membiasakan matanya untuk menerima cahaya yang masuk ke dalam pupil, melewati jendela yang terbuka lebar—lupa ditutup oleh sang Uchiha pada tadi malam. Jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa kepalanya terasa sangat sakit? Sasuke menggosok matanya. Astaga! Dia tidak menyangka jika sudah pagi. Sasuke memandang ke arah jam weker yang alarm-nya baru saja dia matikan. Pukul 07.30. Sasuke menghela napas berat. Ia melihat ke arah tumpukkan kertas yang sempat menjadi alas tidurnya. E—eh?! Dengan panik Sasuke memastikan jika kertas itu tidak ternodai oleh cairan tidurnya. Sasuke menghela napas lega, ketika kertas itu masih rapih—tidak ada cacad sama sekali.

Sejenak Sasuke memandangi kertas-kertas yang kini menumpuk di tangannya. Ia baca setiap kata pada kertas itu, memastikan tidak ada satupun yang kurang atau salah. Akhirnya setelah berjuang selama berjam-jam, bahkan berhari-hari Sasuke telah menyelesaikan rangkuman, rumusan, beserta soal latihan untuk Naruto dan Nagato. Dia sangat puas, hingga senyuman kecil terlukis di bibirnya. Namun, senyuman itu menghilang ketika terbesit suatu pikiran yang membuat Sasuke termenung—bingung.

_Bagaimana cara aku memberikan kertas ini pada temanku?_

Batin Sasuke ketika dia menyadari jika Sai pasti akan terus memantau setiap gerak-geriknya.

Sasuke pun memutuskan beranjak dari atas kursi dan mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum memikirkan cara untuk memberikan bahan untuk ujian pada Nagato dan Naruto.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju asrama putih, Menma mengutuk tingkah laku dirinya sendiri. Bodoh-bodoh-bodoh! Menma menggemakan kata-kata itu dibenaknya. Kenapa dia tidak memberikan langsung saja kertas itu pada Nagato? Tidak peduli diterima atau tidak, seharusnya dia langsung saja menyerahkan bahan ujian tersebut. Astaga! Akibat kebodohan dirinya, Gaara menjadi lebih dekat pada Nagato. Dengan begitu, dia pasti akan mudah didepak Gaara dalam persaingan ini.

Menma mulai mengutuk Gaara. Heran sekali kenapa orang ini tiba-tiba menganggap Gaara sebagai saingan.

Jengkel dengan tingkahnya sendiri, Menma mulai bertanya banyak hal pada dirinya sendiri. Sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini terus? Jika dia bertingkah seperti ini, Nagato pasti akan membencinya. A—apa benci? Hahahaha… jangan bercanda! Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa membenci seorang Menma. Tetapi… tadi Nagato mengusir dirinya. Hiks… Menma terhanyut oleh kesedihannya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan. Kenapa Menma menjadi seperti ini? Apakah cinta pertama itu selalu menyedihkan seperti ini?

"JAWABBBBB AKUUUUU!" teriak Menma—menggemakan suaranya di tengah-tengah pepohonan rindang. "JAWAB! JAWAB! JAWAB!" lanjutnya, tidak jelas berteriak pada siapa. Ia menunjuk setiap pohon di sekelilingnya, "KAU!" Menma menunjuk rumput meninggi bergoyang-goyang terkena angin tidak berdosa di bawah pohon yang rindang, "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWABKU?" serunya, dengan membabi-buta. "KAU TIDAK BISA MENJAWAB JUGA! KAU TIDAK BISA MENJAWAB JUGA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB KENAPA AKU SEPERTI INI?! HAH?! HAH?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB PADAHAL LAGU ITU MENGATAKAN TANYAKAN SAJA PADA RUMPUT YANG BERGOYANG—SEPERTIMU, BRENGSEK!" Menma menjadikan rumput kambing hitam. "AKU GIGIT KAU!" tiba-tiba hasrat Menma untuk merumput muncul. Ia akan menyondongkan tubuhnya untuk menggigit rumput itu, "KAU SI—

"Sedang apa, kau?" Gaara diam di belakang Menma. Ia memandang Menma dengan ngeri.

_A—astaga?!_

Kedatangan Gaara membuat Menma _Shock._

Menma memasang ekspresi cool-nya kembali. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, dan memandang Gaara dengan _sengak, _"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Menma—ketus.

"Pulang ke asrama," jawab Gaara—tidak peduli keketusan Gaara.

Keheningan di antara kedua pemuda itu, membuat Gaara melangkahkan kakinya. Ia akan melanjutkan perjalanannya, di saat sebuah ingatan muncul, dan membuat dirinya tersenyum usil.

"Sepertinya kertasmu sudah dibaca oleh Nagato…," kata Gaara tampak banyak basa-basi, "jadi kau tidak usah merumput hanya untuk menghilangkan kekecewaanmu… dasar herbivora," Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak mencemooh sembari melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Menma yang sedang terpukau seperti orang dungu.

_Si brengsek itu serius?_

_Ke—kertasnya dibaca oleh Nagato?_

_Nagato membaca hasil jerih payahku?_

_YA—YATTTAAAA!_

Sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di hati Menma, dan membuat laki itu tidak tahan untuk tersenyum hangat—sehangat matahari pagi ini.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Asrama Hitam, kamar Sasuke…_

Hanya dalam waktu sekejap kamar bercat putih yang terkesan elegant dan sangat rapih sudah dipenuhi oleh baju Sasuke. Pemuda itu sibuk menilai dirinya di depan cermin, di saat baju-baju bersih dan kotor berserakkan di atas lantai, kasur—bersatu menjadi satu. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia lebih mementingkan penampilannya daripada rasa lelah yang akan dia dapatkan ketika menyadari dia harus ektra kerja keras untuk membersihkan kamar di hari ini.

Sasuke merengut sebal ketika penampilannya tidak sesuai yang dia harapkan. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu melepas pakaiannya dan melempar kemeja birunya ke sembarang arah, "ini juga tidak cocok," gumam Sasuke—gemas pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya tidak ada satupun baju yang tidak cocok dipakai oleh Sasuke. Bagi semua orang yang melihat Uchiha bungsu pasti mengatakan jika tubuh Sasuke sangat atletis dan tegap, hingga baju seburuk apapun atau lebih parahnya telanjang akan membuat Uchiha bungsu terlihat baik—nyaris sempurna. Namun, di pagi hari yang cerah ini, Sasuke tampak tidak percaya diri dengan tubuhnya. Ia yang hanya bertugas menyerahkan bahan ujian menjadi gusar, seperti seorang perawan yang akan diajak kencan oleh sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana ini?" Sasuke meremas rambutnya—frustasi.

Sasuke memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang mulai merasa sakit. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia menjadi gugup seperti ini padahal hanya bertemu dengan Naruto. Astaga! Demi Tuhan, Naruto itu adalah teman baiknya. Wajah Sasuke yang dipenuhi oleh lumpur saja pasti pernah Naruto lihat. Tetapi, kenapa dia menjadi gusar seperti ini? Apakah terlalu lama tidak berinteraksi dengan Naruto membuat dirinya cemas berlebihan? Lalu, apa yang harus dia cemaskan? Tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Sasuke Uchiha? Aishhhh, kenapa dia malah berpikir untuk menarik pesona Naruto, sih? Dia sudah gila. Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki—sahabatnya. Ia hanya perlu memberikan kertas-kertas sialan itu, dan semua selesai.

Uchiha bungsu menatap cermin kembali, "aku belum mempelajari ekspresi dan cara menyapanya ketika kami berhadap-hadapan..," Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Ia menatap cermin lekat-lekat, penuh konsentrasi, "Ha—hai..," sapa Sasuke, terlihat sangat kaku dan menjijikan karena cengiran yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan seorang Uchiha kini muncul di wajah aristokrat itu.

_Siapa orang yang menjijikan dan berdiri di depanku itu?_

Sasuke bergidik ngeri ketika melihat mukanya sendiri.

_Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan hal bodoh ini…_

Batin Sasuke sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil salah satu baju di atas lantai, dan keluar dari kamar sebelum dia menjadi gila karena ketidakberdayaannya.

.

.

.

Sembari sibuk mengutuk diri Sasuke menelusuri lorong asrama hitam, menuju pintu keluar. Di pagi hari dengan suasana libur seperti ini membuat asrama hitam kosong, dan hanya satu dua orang anak yang terlihat oleh Sasuke. Itupun karena anak-anak itu membutuhkan makanan, dan pergi ke dapur, lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Jadi, Sasuke dapat leluasa melangkahkan kakinya. Apalagi wakil ketua asrama tampaknya belum keluar dari kamar.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Sasuke sudah mencapai pintu ruangan yang biasanya dipakai untuk anak-anak asrama hitam untuk berkumpul. Ruangan ini berada di bagian depan asrama, sehingga ruangan inilah yang terakhir Sasuke lewati sebelum mencapai pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sai muncul dari hadapan Sasuke.

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke mencelos. Ia terkejut dengan kemunculan Sai pada saat dirinya sibuk melamun.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang Sai dengan ekspresi dingin.

Wakil Ketua asrama hitam mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke. Ia memandang Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga Ujung kepala. Memutari Sasuke dengan mata menyelidik. Selintas Sai memandang kertas-kertas yang dibawa oleh Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke membatin—siap melawan ketika Sai akan mengambil kertas-kertas itu. Namun, Sai tidak bertingkah lebih banyak dari hal ini. Ia hanya memandangi Sasuke tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Kembalilah ke kamar!" perintah Sai, "ini masih terlalu pergi untuk berkeliaran serapih ini…," lanjut Sai, "kau seperti akan kencan saja."

Mendengar kata kencan dari mulut Sai membuat perasaan Sasuke berbunga-bunga.

_Ke—kencan?_

Sasuke mengulum senyumnya sebaik mungkin.

Pagi yang cerah, dengan suara kicauan burung memang pantas menyambut perasaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merasa senang—melambung hingga langit ke tujuh. Sebaik ini kah penampilannya? Dia yang sejak tadi ragu dengan penampilannya menjadi sangat percaya diri. Bahkan, dia bersedia memeluk Sai—orang yang sangat dibencinya sekarang ini karena telah menilai dirinya dengan sebaik mungkin. Astaga! Tidak disangka Sai membantunya untuk terlihat menarik di depan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat masuk!" perintah Sai, lebih tegas dari yang tadi.

Sasuke memandang Sai dengan tatapan tertajamnya. Membuat Sai hampir mundur—ngeri dengan tatapan khas seorang Uchiha, "Aku mempunyai urusan di luar sana…," jawab Sasuke. Semenjak dia dikurung di ruangan gelap, baru hari inilah dia melawan Sai, "—dan urusan itu tidak dapat ditunda-tunda."

Sasuke mempertaruhkan Naruto hanya agar Naruto bisa lulus di dalam ujian.

Sai membalas tatapan Sasuke, intimidasi Sasuke tidak berhasil. Pemuda itu merapatkan diri pada Sasuke. Memandang mata Sasuke yang menyalang tajam dari jarak sangat dekat, "apakah kau mulai melawan kembali? Apa ada yang membuatmu ingin kembali ke tempat gelap itu?" tanya Sai dengan nada pelan, "Oh, bukan kau yang harusnya berada di tempat itu, melainkan teman baikmu itu—Naruto…"

Nama Naruto yang disebutkan oleh Sai secara baik hampir membuat Sasuke kembali ke kamar, melangkahkan kakinya secara teratur.

"Ada apa Sasuke, apa kau sudah ingat semuanya?" tanya Sai dengan senyuman semanis mungkin, "Apa kau mengingat jika kau memiliki teman di luar sana, dan harus kau bantu?" Sai mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke, "Bagus jika kau mengingatnya, sehingga aku bisa melihat ekspresimu, ketika melihat sahabat kecilmu itu menderita…," Sai menghembuskan napas hangat di telinga Sasuke, "—di dalam kamar gelap itu."

Perasaan marah hampir menghapus logika Sasuke. Ia meremas kertas yang digenggamnya erat-erat agar tidak membunuh Sai sekarang juga. Sialan! Sai memang pintar mengintimidasi seseorang. Ia sangat tahu jika Sasuke begitu lemah pada Naruto, dan semakin diperumit dengan curiganya Sai jika Sasuke telah mengingat, bahkan memikirkan teman-temannya itu. Ia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Ia harus berhati-hati, ketika berhadapan dengan orang seperti ular ini, jika tidak ingin Naruto terlibat masalah.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat masuk kamar!" perintah Sai, dengan nada suara meninggi. Sasuke tetap diam di tempat.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi kau berteriak, Sai?" Obito muncul di hadapan Sasuke dan Sai. Ia masih mengenakan celana piyama dengan bagian atas topless.

"Obito…," desis Sai, tidak tertahankan. Tetapi senyuman penuh misteri masih tersirat di bibirnya.

Obito berdiri di hadapan Sai, "—dan kenapa kau meneriaku sepupuku?" tanyanya, "Apakah dia melakukan kesalahan di pagi hari ini?" lanjutnya. Obito merangkul pundak Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar, "Hei, lihatlah! Penampilan Sasuke begitu rapih padahal ini adalah hari libur, kenapa kau harus memarahi anak sebaik ini?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria, "Pergilah, Sasuke!" perintah Obito. Nada suara bersahabat Obito menghilang.

Sasuke menuruti perintah Obito.

Sai menghalangi langkah Sasuke, tetapi Obito mencegah Sai. Langkah Sasuke terhentikan, "Diam di tempat, SASUKE!" perintah Sai—setegas-tegasnya.

"CEPAT SANA PERGI!" Obito tidak mau kalah main urat dengan Sai.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Sai mendesis kesal. Senyuman tenangnya menghilang, "SEJENGKAL SAJA KAU PERGI, KAU AKAN TAHU APA AKI—

"APA, SAI?! AKIBAT APA YANG AKAN DIA TERIMA?!" Obito menyanggah perkataan Sai, hingga pemuda berkulit pucat itu terdiam. Obito memperdekat jaraknya dengan Sai, sehingga pantulan wajahnya dapat terlihat di mata hitam pekat kepunyaan pemuda itu, "Katakan, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Sasuke jika dia pergi dari tempat ini sekarang…," bisik Obito dengan suara menajam.

Sai menatap Obito, menantang, "Aku tidak suka urusanku dicampuri…," bisiknya, sama tajamnya dengan Obito.

"—dan aku tidak suka pagiku yang tenang harus dicemari oleh suara teriakkan…," Obito melawan perkatan Sai. "Pergilah Sasuke, aku harus berbicara empat mata dengan orang ini!" perintah Obito, ketika tahu Sasuke hanya diam di tempat, seperti bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Sai jika pemuda itu bertindak kurang ajar pada Obito, "kau seminggu ini tidak keluar asrama tidaklah baik untuk kesehatanmu…," lanjutnya.

Sasuke memutar otak untuk menenangkan keadaan. Ia tidak boleh membuat Sai menekan Obito, seperti menekan dirinya.

Sasuke menatap Sai dan Obito sejenak sebelum menghela napas—berat, "apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku mandi sangat bersih hendak mencari angin karena selama liburan ini aku hanya diam di kamar tanpa melakukan apapun kecuali makan…," Sasuke mulai ber-acting polos. Ia memberi alasan untuk keluar asrama yang setidaknya alasan itu dapat diterima oleh Sai, "chk, sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang ingin berbicara padaku. Kalian hanya diam saja," kata sang Uchiha dengan nada berpura-pura kecewa, "fukubucho, jika ada keperluan kau tinggal menyuruh orang memanggilku, dan aku akan segera datang, selamat pagi!" Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Sai dengan senyuman sebaik-baiknya. Namun, ketika menatap Obito, Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak mau membuat Sai semakin dongkol dan memperburuk masalah karena Sasuke bersikap baik pada Obito.

Dan?

Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan Obito dan Sai dengan secepat kilat.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan Sai…

"Seharusnya kau tetap diam seperti biasanya karena di tempat ini mulutmu hanya akan jadi senjata untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri…," Sai mulai kembali mengajak Obito berdebat.

Obito membalas tatapan Sai. Ia tersenyum setan, "Oh, yeah?" ejeknya dengan nada menyebalkan.

Mata Sai menajam, "Aku tidak bodoh, Obito…," bisiknya, "Aku tahu jika Sasuke hanya berpura-pura tadi…," lanjutnya.

Obito mempertajam tatapannya. Ekspresi tenangnya menghilang, dan berubah menjadi sedikit menyeramkan, hingga Sai secara tidak sadar memalingkan mukanya. Obito pun tertawa, "Butuh berjuta-juta tahun lagi apabila kau ingin menang melawan tatapan tajam seorang Uchiha, Sai…," bisik Obito dengan nada sangat pelan, sehingga gendang peperangan di antara wakil dan ketua asrama hitam pun dimulai semenjak detik ini.

Tangisan.

Teriakkan.

Kesedihan.

Seluruh hal yang menyakitkan hati berputar di pikiran Obito. Selama bertahun-tahun ini dia hanya diam seperti orang bodoh. Ia hanya membiarkan semua berjalan sesuai keinginan Kyuubi. Keinginan orang yang paling dihormatinya di antara orang-orang di Chukyo Gakuen. Dia hanya memberikan dirinya diam, tidak terlibat masalah, sesuai harapan Kyuubi. Tetapi, sekarang… ketika hari-hari kemarin melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang terluka dan putus asa tentu membuat Obito tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia harus keluar dari zona aman, dan membela orang-orang yang disayangnya dengan caranya sendiri. Ya, dia pun membutuhkan perlawanan pada orang-orang yang menyakiti orang yang disayangnya agar dirinya terlepas dari beban merasa bersalah.

.

.

Sekarang, Obito tidak akan tinggal diam, walaupun Kyuubi memohon, bersujud sekalipun!

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Asrama Merah…_

Selintas Nagato yang sedang terduduk di atas sebuah kardus melirik Sasori sebelum memalingkan mukanya lagi. Ia tahu jika Sasori sangat marah karena selera humor Nagato yang terlalu tinggi, hingga kalkulator Sasori rusak. Ehem! Dia sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali, tetapi tidak digubris oleh Sasori. Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak sangat jengkel. Haduh, bagaimana ini? Tidak disangka Sasori akan semarah ini. Nagato mengacak-acak rambutnya, ketika Konan mendengus geli melihat tingkah laku Sasori dan Nagato yang kekanak-kanakkan.

Dirasa cukup tenang, Sasori menghela napas berat. Ia memandang gumpalan kertas di tangannya, "Nagato!" akhirnya Sasori memanggil nama orang yang sedang dimusuhinya.

"Iya?!" dengan antusias Nagato menyahut Sasori. Terlihat sekali dia berharap agar Sasori tidak marah berkelanjutan kepada dirinya.

"Untukmu," Sasori menyerahkan kertas yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada Nagato.

"Apa ini?" tanya Nagato sembari mengambil kertas itu.

"Catatan Gaara yang hanya dibuat khusus _untukmu_…," jawab Sasori, malas berbicara dengan Nagato karena dirinya masih marah. Ia tidak tahu jika catatan itu kepunyaan Menma, dan dibuat Menma khusus untuk Nagato. Ia hanya menduga jika Gaara memberikan catatan rapih dan komplit itu pada Nagato.

_Sepertinya Gaara menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Nagato…_

Batin Sasori, merasa geli karena saudaranya yang biasanya terlihat cuek kini menaruh perhatian pada seseorang.

"Wah, kau beruntung sekali Nagato. Ternyata Gaara sangat baik…," Konan tiba-tiba tersenyum bahagia ketika mendapati temannya telah mendapatkan bantuan. "Kau harus berterima kasih kepadanya," lanjut Konan.

Nagato menganggukkan kepala.

Konan mendesah pelan.

_Yahiko, kita harus bersyukur karena…_

_Ada orang yang menyayangi Nagato hingga seperti ini…_

Konan membatin—lega.

Senyuman tipis tidak bisa dihapus dari wajah Nagato, "Hu-um…," gumamnya, hanyut pada perasaan harunya atas kebaikan Gaara. "Aku sebaiknya belajar. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan usaha Gaara karena telah membuat catatan serapih dan sebaik ini," Nagato mengambil alas duduknya (dus). Ia akan belajar di tempat yang lebih tenang.

.

.

.

Mata Konan tidak terlepas dari sosok Nagato yang sedang sibuk belajar. Rupanya pemuda _cengengesan _itu bisa juga serius. Ha-ah, tidak disangka Nagato akan serius jika menyangkut seseorang. Sepertinya benar kata Yahiko, di antara Nagato, Sasuke, dan Naruto, sikap Nagato yang paling mudah bersahabat. Anaknya sangat ceria, selera humor tinggi, dan selalu baik kepada semua orang.

"Yahiko…," Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Konan.

"Hm?" gumam Konan, matanya teralihkan pada Sasori.

"Aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu sebenarnya…," Sasori berkata dengan serius. Konan mengerutkan kening, "Bagaimana jika bertaruh untuk ujian kali ini?" lanjut Sasori.

"Bertaruh?" Konan membeo.

"Hm…," Sasori pun hanya tersenyum simpul ketika melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Konan.

_Apa yang diinginkan Sasori?_

Batin Konan, penasaran.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama merah, pikiran Sasuke dipenuhi oleh Obito. Kali ini dia sangat egois. Dia membiarkan Obito menghadapi Sai sendirian. Namun, Sasuke memiliki prioritas yang lebih penting bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia harus mempertahankan sikap diamnya sekarang agar Naruto tidak tersentuh oleh Sai atau orang-orang yang berdiri di belakang Sai. Ia tidak boleh bergerak sampai waktu untuk menyerang tiba. Tetapi, sampai kapan dia harus seperti ini? Sampai kapan dia harus terus membohongi dirinya sendiri, dan berpura-pura tidak peduli pada kawannya, padahal Naruto dan Nagato sangat membutuhkan kehadiran dirinya.

Ekspresi Sasuke melunak. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap tanah di bawahnya, berharap seluruh kekalutannya pergi lepas jauh—menguap terbawa oleh embun pagi yang tersorot sinar matahari. Sejenak hembusan napas lelah keluar melewati mulut Sasuke. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan akan kembali melangkah ketika matanya menatap sosok pemuda pirang yang—jaraknya tidak jauh dari Sasuke berada—sibuk melakukan gerakan sit up dengan kedua kaki bergantung pada dahan pohon besar rindang yang satu-satunya berdiri kokoh di tempat itu saat rerumputan basah terkena embun mengelilingi sang pohon. Pemuda itu melakukan sit up di atas pohon dengan posisi terbalik.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus melewati celah-celah dedaunan, menyinari bagian atas tubuh pemuda itu yang terbuka tanpa sehelai benang sedikit pun. Keringat pagi hari hasil dari _training-nya, _membasahi tubuhnya, hingga kulit tan itu tampak kemerahan. Rambut pirang pemuda itu tampak acak-acakkan karena posisinya terbalik saat melakukan gerakan ekstrim tersebut.

Pemandangan di depan Sasuke adalah pemandangan yang terindahan sepanjang eksistensinya di muka bumi ini. Ia tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda itu. Matanya tidak berkedip, terus menatap keindahan di depannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, tidak seperti biasanya, hingga Sasuke perlu mengatur napas sejenak. Jadi, ini adalah orang yang dilindunginya? Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Perasaan hangat menjalar, di saat dia merasa keputusannya untuk melindungi Naruto adalah terbaik ketika bayarannya bisa melihat Naruto seperti ini. Ia tidak merasa sia-sia jika harus menderita karena melindungi Naruto. Melindungi sahabat terbaiknya.

Secara tidak sadar Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya. Seperti terhipnotis, ia tidak berpikir panjang untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan melihat Naruto dari jarak lebih dekat. Tetapi, langkah Sasuke terhentikan, dan ia kembali ke balik pohon, ketika melihat kakaknya datang dari arah berlawanan dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak belajar?" Itachi berbicara pada Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki berhenti berolahraga. Dia meloncat turun dari atas pohon. Tanpa memandang Uchiha sulung, Naruto menggerakkan kakinya—menghidar dari kedatangan ketua asramanya.

GRAP!

Itachi memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Tangan Itachi yang memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan erat membuat Sasuke terpana. Rasa tidak suka—bukan! Rasa sangat tidak suka merasuk—memenuhi pikiran Sasuke. Tetapi, dia tidak dapat berpaling. Dia hanya bisa mematung di tempat—terpaku dengan ketidakberaniannya untuk muncul di depan Naruto ketika logikanya kembali.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti ini," kata Uchiha sulung, "kau membuat orang-orang di sekitarmu cemas."

"Urusi saja dirimu sendiri…," jawab Naruto dengan ketus.

Semenjak perkelahiannya dengan Kyuubi, sikap Naruto berubah drastis. Pemuda itu lebih suka menyendiri dibandingkan bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Tidak seperti Sasori, Nagato, dan Konan, Naruto sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemampuannya dalam menghadapi ujian. Ia yang berada di peringkat terbawah hanya hanyut oleh dirinya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan sekelilingnya, dan hal ini membuat Itachi khawatir.

"Apakah ini karena Sasuke dan kakakmu?" tanya Itachi. Suaranya parau, memaksakan diri untuk membicarakan dua orang yang paling enggan ditemuinya sekarang.

Mengetahui dirinya dapat membuat Naruto membatin seperti ini, suatu yang hangat menyentuh hati Sasuke. Tetapi, dia segera menepis perasaan itu. Ini bukan saatnya untuk senang. Melihat Naruto seperti ini, seharusnya dia merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia memeluk Naruto, dan mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja, dan tetaplah belajar

"Aku hanya sedang malas…," lirih Naruto dengan suara pelan.

Itachi menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, "Kau harus bisa belajar membedakan masalah pribadi dan kewajiban…," kata sang Uchiha, "Membuat dirimu menjadi sukses adalah kewajiban pada dirimu sendiri, dan masalah adalah suatu hal yang tidak boleh dicampur adukan dengan kewajibanmu itu…," nasehat Itachi pada Naruto.

"….," Naruto menyimak setiap kata Uchiha sulung.

Sorot mata Uchiha sulung menajam, "Kau boleh membenci siapapun, atau merindukan siapapun, tetapi kau tidak boleh menghancurkan dirimu karena memikirkan orang-orang itu…," lanjutnya, "Kau harus tetap berjuang dan melaksanakan kewajibanmu sebagai manusia…," Itachi menghela napas berat, "—dan sekarang, kewajibanmu suka atau tidak suka melakukannya adalah belajar…"

"….," Naruto terdiam—memikirkan setiap perkataan Itachi.

Senyum simpul terlukis di bibir Itachi, "Aku harap kau mengerti prioritas utamamu disini, dan aku harap kau tidak menjerumuskan dirimu sendiri karena pikiranmu, kau sudah terlalu jauh melangkah—bertahan hingga sampai sekarang…," pegangan Itachi pada pergelangan tangan Naruto melonggar, "Aku hanya berharap kau tetap kuat sebagaimanapun masalah mendatangimu…"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya—perlahan.

Menurutnya sikap Naruto pada Itachi tidak membuat perasaan Sasuke senang. Walaupun, hal itu demi kebaikan Naruto, tetapi rasa tidak suka merasuk ke dalam benak Uchiha bungsu, hingga dia merasa dirinya sangat egois! Menyentuh, mengucapkan setiap kata yang menenangkan Naruto adalah posisinya. Orang yang seharusnya berdiri di samping Naruto seharusnya Sasuke. Perasaan marah dan kesal membuat kebencian yang mendalam pada Sai. Ya, akibat Sai dan orang-orang di belakang pemuda berkulit pucat itu, Sasuke harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini—melihat kakaknya terus mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Naruto, ketika dirinya hanya bisa berdiri—menatap dari kejauhan, merasa takut untuk mencegah langkah kakaknya, di saat Sai selalu menjadi bayang-bayangnya.

_Kenapa kau begitu pengecut, Sasuke!_

_Hentikan, dia!_

_Ayo, maju!_

_HENTIKAN DIA, BRENGSEK!_

Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri. Ia seorang pecundang. Ia terlalu takut jika Naruto tersakiti dibandingkan dirinya yang mengalami perasaan menyakitkan seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa diam seperti ini.

Keheningan tercipta di antara Naruto dan Itachi. Kedua pemuda itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mata Uchiha sulung yang sejak tadi hanya menatap wajah Naruto dari arah samping teralihkan pada tubuh Naruto. Tubuh berkulit tan—berkeringat terkena sinar matahari. Pemandangan di depan Itachi membuat sang Uchiha menjadi risih dalam seketika, di saat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tetapi, dia hanya terpana dengan tubuh itu, tidak menyentuhnya atau melakukan tindakan semberono yang dapat membuat dirinya menyesal diwaktu kelak nanti.

Itachi terus menatap tubuh Naruto.

"_Bersama dirinya, aku pasti akan menjaganya…." _

Deg!

Suara yang menggema tiba-tiba di dalam otak Uchiha sulung membuat mata Itachi mengerjap dalam seketika.

"_Aku berjanji, seiring dengan detak jantung ini, tidak akan ada satupun hal yang akan melukainya…." _

Suara tersebut terus bergema di benak Itachi. Suara apa itu? Kenapa kepalanya terasa sakit? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini suara aneh selalu muncul di pikiran sang Uchiha? Itachi menatap Naruto. Ya, ketika dia berada di dekat Naruto suara itu selalu muncul, dan kali ini semakin diperparah dengan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Sebenarnya, siapa pemilik suara itu? Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Kenapa Naruto begitu mempengaruhi perasaanya?

Tidak bisa menahan jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang ketika di dekat Naruto, Itachi menarik tubuh Naruto, dan memagutkan bibirnya pada bibir sang Uzumaki.

Kedua pasang mata terbelalak. Terkejut dengan tingkah laku sang Uchiha.

Mata Naruto hanya bisa terbuka lebar, ketika tubuhnya terdiam—tidak dapat bergerak. Bibir Itachi melumat bibir Naruto, memaksa pemuda Uzumaki itu untuk membuka bibirnya, dan menerima lidahnya. Sedangkan, tangan Uchiha sulung melepas pergelangan tangan Naruto dan mulai bergerak—memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Menghisap, menjilat, dan meluapkan segala kebingungan—emosi, Itachi memperdalam ciumannya dengan Naruto.

Pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin dilihat oleh Sasuke membuat anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha membuka-tutup mulutnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, hingga kertas-kertas di tangannya kusut.

_"Jika begitu, kau sudah siap melihat dirinya untuk membenci dirimu?" tanya Kyuubi, cukup membuat Sasuke terkesiap. Terkejut dengan resiko yang akan dia hadapi di kedepannya, ketika bertidak seperti ini pada Naruto._

Sasuke tertawa getir. Membenci? Tidak! Bukan hanya membenci saja Kyuubi. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada itu. Di saat dirinya sudah nyaris gila karena harus ber-acting untuk menghadapi Sai, orang yang dilindunginya secara perlahan diambil oleh orang lain. Tetapi, yang lebih menyakitkannya orang yang mengambilnya juga adalah orang yang disayang Sasuke—sang kakak. Perlahan, dengan teratur Sasuke melangkah mundur—meninggalkan kedua manusia yang sedang di dalam posisi intim. Dia tidak dapat terus menyaksikan adegan menyakitkan itu. Walau seorang Uchiha, diapun bisa terperosok dalam kesedihan berlarut-larut jika hal yang dialaminya terlalu menyakitkan, dan di saat seperti ini, Sasuke tidak berharap hal itu terjadi pada dirinya.

Dengan lemas, dan merasa terkalahkan Sasuke melepaskan kertas-kertas di tangannya. Tidak peduli kertas hasil kerja kerasnya untuk Naruto akan tertiup oleh angin, Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya. Ia harus melupakan perasaanya pada Naruto. Ia harus melupakan keinginannya untuk bersama Naruto jika ingin menyelamatkan pemuda pirang itu.

_Ya…_

_Di saat seperti ini…_

_Bersama Itachi lebih baik…_

_Karena…_

_Jika bersamaku…_

_Aku tidaklah bisa menjaganya…_

Sasuke membatin—lemah.

.

.

.

Dorong!

Naruto mendorong Itachi.

Naruto menjauh dari Itachi. Dengan ekspresi bingung ia menggosok bibirnya dengan keras. Itachi masih terkejut dengan penolakkan sekaligus tingkah gegabahnya, "Ka—kau jangan bercanda!" Naruto salah tingkah, "Kau jangan menghukumku dengan seperti itu karena tidak ingin belajar…," katanya, "Aku masuk ke markas dulu..," Naruto membalikkan badan dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku tidak bercanda!" perkataan Itachi menghentikan langkah Naruto, "Aku menciummu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak menyesal telah menci—

"Aku straight….," Naruto memotong perkataan Itachi. Dirinya menolak untuk dicium oleh Itachi, hingga berbohong seperti ini.

"Apa?" gumam Uchiha sulung. Kini dialah yang sedikit tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini.

_Dasar kau bodoh, Itachi!_

Batin Uchiha sulung, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakak, aku menganggap laki-laki di dunia ini sebagai teman dan sahabat…," Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tidak lebih dari itu…," bisik Naruto dengan sangat pelan.

Sorot mata Uchiha sulung menajam, "—tapi kau mencium adikku di depan banyak orang, jangan melupakan itu…," katanya, mulai menekan Naruto. Ia tidak terima hanya untuk menolak dirinya, Naruto berbohong sampai seperti ini, "kau jangan keterlaluan Naruto. Kau tidak boleh berbohong hanya untuk menolak ciuman tadi," lanjut Itachi.

Tidak banyak berkomentar, Naruto meninggalkan laki-laki yang dipenuhi oleh emosi itu.

"Sial!" Itachi mengutuk dirinya sendiri sembari meremas rambutnya. Ia sangat jengkel pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu ceroboh.

.

.

Di kedepannya, Itachi sangat takut hubungannya dengan Naruto akan mengganjil.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Buk! Buk! Buk!

Melepas kekesalannya Sasuke memukul pohon di depannya.

_"Jika begitu, kau sudah siap melihat dirinya untuk membenci dirimu?" tanya Kyuubi, cukup membuat Sasuke terkesiap. Terkejut dengan resiko yang akan dia hadapi di kedepannya, ketika bertidak seperti ini pada Naruto._

"Aku tidak mau…," bisik Sasuke, "Aku tidak mau karena aku tidak SIAP!" lanjutnya sembari menghajar sekeras-kerasnya pohon di depannya.

Napas Sasuke terengah-engah. Ia menyatukan keningnya pada pohon di depannya. Perasaan sakit di dalam dada, hingga mengalir ke seluruh tubuh membuat dirinya gila! Sasuke khawatir dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia baru saja diberikan pemandangan mengerikan sekecil itu, dan emosinya sudah meningkat seperti ini. Astaga! Bagaimana jika dia menyaksikan atau mengetahui hal yang lebih dari itu? Dia tidak tahu lagi harus meluapkan emosinya pada apa?

"Sebenarnya salahku apa?" bisik Sasuke, dengan perlahan. "Sebenarnya salahku apa pada mereka, sehingga aku harus kehilanganmu secara perlahan…," lanjutnya. Sasuke tertawa getir, "—kehilanganmu karena aku harus melindungimu…," Sasuke termenung sesaat. Ia membayangkan sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan hatinya. Ia membayangkan pemandangan indah yang ditemuinya tadi.

Ya, hanya membayangkan Naruto yang sedang sendirian dengan tenang adalah hal yang bisa emosinya reda.

.

.

Pemuda Uchiha bungsu terus mengutuk dirinya tanpa mengetahui orang yang dipikirkannya pun kini memikirkan dirinya hingga nyaris gila seperti Uchiha sendiri!

**Tazmaniadevil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di kelas, Hari ujian…._

Suasana kelas di pagi hari ini sudah sangat ricuh. Ada yang sibuk mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang dia hapal selama seminggu ini, ada pula yang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan kawannya mengenai soal-soal yang akan keluar di ujian. Yeah, ujian yang hanya diadakan seharian ini membuat semua orang merasa tegang. Seperti ujian menuju ke universitas saja, Chukyo Gakuen mengadakan ujian hanya dilakukan pada hari itu, dengan mata pelajaran yang digabungkan menjadi satu (kecuali olah raga dan kesenian), hingga membuat kepala nyaris pecah karena banyak sekali yang harus dihafalkan. Selain itu, sistem penilainnya pun dengan cara sistem minus bagi pilihan berganda. Sedangkan, untuk essai akan dinilai sesuai bobot yang diberikan oleh guru.

Oke, ujian ini memakan waktu sangat lama. Bisa dilakukan dari pagi hingga waktu menjelang malam!

Dari beberapa siswa yang terlihat santai di kelas itu, Konan adalah salah satunya. Ia hanya sibuk melamun sembari memandang jendela di sampingnya. Konan mengingat taruhannya dengan Sasori.

**Flashback.**

Konan mengerutkan keningnya, "Taruhan apa?" tanya Konan dengan heran.

Sasori tersenyum iblis, "Taruhan untuk siapa yang berada di ranking pertama itu sudahlah terlalu biasa—terlebih untuk orang jenius sepertimu, pasti itu sangat mudah…," bisiknya, mengompori Konan agar mau taruhan dengannya.

Konan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menentukan rankingnya, dan kau harus mendapatkan ranking itu?" tanya Sasori dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar Nagato tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa?!" Konan terkejut.

_Taruhan macam apa itu?_

Batin Konan—tidak enak perasaan.

"Ya, dengan begitu kau harus pintar-pintar menyalahkan atau membenarkan jawaban…," lanjut Sasori. Di mata Konan, Sasori yang di depannya ini seperti memiliki tanduk ketika mengucapkan itu semua.

"Kau gila…," gumam Konan, sedikit tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Mau tidak?" tanya Sasori, "atau kamu takut?" Sasori menantang Konan.

Konan berpikir sejenak, Baik-baik, apa taruhannya?"

"Bagaimana jika makan malam yang kalah akan diberikan selama dua minggu setengahnya pada pemenang?!" tawar Sasori pada Konan.

"TIDAK!" sanggah Konan dengan sangat keras, sehingga dia langsung menutup mulutnya sembari memandang Nagato. Tetapi, ternyata Nagato sudah terhanyut dengan soal-soal yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kau takut?" bisik Sasori.

"Tidak ada kata takut dalam kamusku," Konan tidak suka jika dirinya dibilang penakut.

"Lalu, apa lagi?" Sasori mengulurkan tangannya. "DEAL?!" tanya Sasori dengan sangat antusias. Senyuman lebar terlukis di bibirnya.

Konan menjabat tangan Sasori, "Deal," gumamnya, dengan nada malas. Khawatir jika dirinya kalah tidak akan makan malam yang cukup.

**End Flashback**

Konan mendesah pelan. Kenapa juga dia mau mengikuti taruhan kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu. Astaga! Ranking 100? Konan berpikir sejenak. Kemarin malam dan malam-malam kemarinnya, Konan tidaklah belajar. Ia malah sibuk mencari informasi mengenai nilai yang harus dia dapatkan agar dia mendapatkan ranking itu. Ini benar-benar sangat konyol. Di saat orang lain sibuk takut dengan soal ujian, Konan malah sibuk takut jika prediksi dia mengenai nilai yang harus didapatkannya untuk ranking 100 akan gagal.

Konan terus melamun, hingga pintu terbuka. Pengawas ujian pun masuk. Anak-anak berhamburan pergi—menuju bangku masing-masing. Konan melihat sekeliling. Ia melihat keadaan seluruh teman-temannya seasramanya, ketika menyadari Naruto belumlah datang. E—eh?! Dimana Naruto? Bukankah dia seharusnya sudah ada di kelas? Konan berpikir sejenak. Terakhir dia melihat Naruto ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu akan mandi sebelum menyuruh yang lainnya untuk berangkat terlebih dahulu, dan dia yang akan mengunci markas. Ya, diakibatkan bucho pergi terlebih dahulu karena akan ada rapat para ketua asrama, kunci diberikan pada Konan, dan sebelum Sasori, Nagato, dan Konan berangkat ke kelas Konan-lah yang memberikan kunci itu pada Naruto.

_Dimana Naruto?_

_Apakah dia tidak akan ujian?_

Batin Konan sembari menerima kertas ujian dari orang di depannya. Ia takut jika Naruto menyerah, dan tidak datang ke tempat ujian karena setahu Konan, Naruto tidak belajar seperti teman-temannya. Pemuda itu sibuk melamun pada saat teman-temannya disibukkan dengan kertas-kertas.

_Ayo, Naruto!_

_Kau datanglah saja dulu!_

_._

_._

Teng!

Waktu ujian pun dimulai, setelah pengawas memberikan intruksi mengenai aturan ujian.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Kertas yang seharusnya terisi dengan mudah tidaklah tersentuh sama sekali oleh Menma. Pemuda itu sibuk melihat Nagato yang tampaknya sangat cemas. Kau kenapa Nagato? Soal-soal ini bukankah nyaris sama caranya dengan yang Menma tuliskan di bahan ujian itu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa? Mata Menma terbelalak. A—astaga! Jangan bilang si brengsek itu berbohong? Jangan bilang kertas ujian itu tidaklah pernah sampai ke tangan Nagato, dan sekarang Nagato pasti sedang pusing dengan soal-soal itu.

Menma menatap kertas-kertas soal di tangannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya dia memberikan bahan ujian itu pada Nagato, dan tidak usah memikirkan akan diterima atau tidaknya bahan ujian itu oleh Nagato. Jika seperti itu, Menma pasti akan merasa sangat tenang. Ia tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti ini. Dia bodoh. Seharusnya dia memikirkan kemungkinan ini jika dia tidak memberikan kertas itu pada Nagato.

Menma pun memejamkan matanya. Pemuda itu menenangkan diri sebelum membuka matanya perlahan, dan mengambil pena di depannya. Ia pun menghela napas sebelum mengerjakan soal-soal di depannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Waktu sudah berjalan tiga puluh menit, tetapi Naruto belum saja tiba, dan hal ini membuat Nagato tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ujian yang tersaji di depannya. Naruto kenapa kau belum saja datang? Nagato takut jika Naruto tidak akan hadir pada ujian ini. Ia takut jika Naruto bertindak bodoh atau mengalami hambatan di tengah jalan. Yah, dicegat oleh anak-anak asrama lain misalnya? Tetapi, mana mungkin! Mana mungkin ada anak yang mau melewati ujian hanya untuk mencegat Naruto. Ya Tuhan, Nagato hampir gila memikirkan sahabatnya satu itu. Ia baru mengerjakan beberapa soal mudah karena otaknya terus memikirkan Naruto.

Menghilangkan kepanikkannya, Nagato memutuskan untuk melihat ke sekeliling, dan tentu dia tahu jika pengawas sedang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Ia melihat Sasori yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan, Sasuke yang tampaknya sedang sibuk berpikir, dan… Konan yang sedang tidur?! YAAAAKKK, kenapa di saat seperti ini Konan malah tertidur? Kecemasan Nagato menjadi berlipat ganda ketika melihat Konan tertidur, dan Naruto belum saja tiba. Ia ingin mengacungkan jarinya dan pamit untuk mencari Naruto ketika pintu pun terbuka. Pemuda Uzumaki pun tampil di depan kelas tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf aku terlambat…," bisik Naruto pada pengawas sembari memberikan surat keterangan keterlambatan, dan pengawas itu pun mempersilahkan Naruto untuk kebangkunya sesudah memberikan soal pada Naruto.

Nagato melihat ke arah jam dinding yang terdapat di depan kelas. Demi Tuhan, waktu Naruto untuk mengerjakan semua soal-soal itu tidaklah cukup. Terlebih Nagato tidak melihat Naruto belajar. Jika seperti ini, apakah mengerjakan soal-soal itu ada artinya? Nagato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia percaya pada Naruto. Ia percaya jika Naruto pasti bisa, dan Nagato harus mulai fokus pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Nagato mulai mengerjakan soal-soal di depannya dengan secepat kilat. Seperti komputer, otak pintarnya terus memutar bahan-bahan ujian yang telah dibacanya selama ini.

_Tidak disangka bahan ujian yang diberikan Gaara sangat berguna…_

Batin Nagato, salah berterima kasih.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Pemuda Uzumaki membuka lembaran-lembaran soal di depannya. Ia membaca setiap soal yang terdapat lembaran itu dengan teliti dan cepat. Apakah hari ini dia harus mengerjakan soal-soal ini? Apakah mengerjakan soal-soal seperti ini sangat penting bagi dirinya? Naruto termenung sesaat. Ia mengingat di akhir-akhir ini, setiap malam, ketika teman-temannya tertidur, ia akan mulai belajar. Ia akan berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menyerap informasi yang diberikan di kertas-kertas ujian itu selama satu hingga dua jam sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan otaknya.

Naruto pun menghela napas berat. Ia telah selesai membaca seluruh soal itu. Setelah itu, Naruto menutup soal-soal itu. Ia mengambil alat tulis, dan mulai menjawab seluruh soal-soal yang kini sudah tersimpan di dalam otaknya, hingga dia tidak perlu membaca soal itu lagi. Ia menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan secepat kilat—berburu dengan waktu.

**Flashback.**

_Beberapa tahun silam…_

_SMP Konoha…_

"Kau masuk ranking terakhir lagi?" tanya Jiraiya sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hahahahaha, kau memang anak yang unik Ramen-boy," lanjutnya, "aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menghadapimu, kau sangat jauh dari kakakmu."

Naruto junior tidak tertarik dengan perkataan orang tua walinya. Ia hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ketika gurunya dan Jiraiya memandangnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Chk, chk, chk, anak ini… adalah anak dari dua orang jenius. Dua orang yang memiliki otak cemerlang. Tetapi, kenapa Naruto tidak menuruni otak kedua orang tuanya? Naruto hanya tahu bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

Jiraiya menghela napas berat, "jika seperti ini aku harus mengambil keputusan berat," kata Jiraiya, "aku harus melarangmu untuk bertemu teman-temannya, dan belajar di rumah!"

"APA?!" Naruto menanggapi ketika dirinya tidak diperbolehkan bertemu teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau bermain dengan Sasuke jika pada ujian besok nilaimu tidak sempurna..," Jiraiya tersenyum setan, membuat guru di depannya menelan ludah. "BE-SOK, ingat itu!"

Naruto tertawa miris mendengarnya.

"Ji—Jiraiya-san, tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan?" guru di depan Naruto tampak kasihan dengan Naruto. Pemuda Uzumaki menganggukkan kepala sembari bergumam: dima memang selalu berlebihan, "kita pelan-pelan saja membimbingnya," lanjutnya, "Naruto adalah anak yang cerdas, pasti dia bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus di waktu nanti."

"Aku tidak peduli," Jiraiya berkata, "aku ingin nilainya besok sempurna."

Pemuda Uzumaki menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan kesal. Tua bangka brengsek ini rupanya sangat baik dalam menekan dirinya. Ia malas belajar. Ia tidak mau belajar, dan itu tidak dapat dipaksa! Naruto mendengus. Tetapi, jika dia tidak belajar, dia tidak dapat bermain lagi dengan Sasuke. Ia pasti harus mendekam di dalam kamar dan membaca buku-buku membosankan itu!

"Baiklah…," bisik Naruto, "aku hanya perlu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di dalam ujian itu, bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan sangat tajam.

Jiraiya menganggukkan kepalanya, "ya..," jawabnya sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Na—Naruto, Jiraiya-san, itu tidak mungkin… anak-anak sekolah ini walaupun di pinggiran, tetapi mereka adalah bibit-bibit unggulan untuk masuk ke Chukyo Gakuen," guru itu menatap Jiraiya lekat-lekat, "jadi, mengalahkan anak-anak sini dalam waktu seketika itu sangatlah mustahil."

"Permisi!" Naruto tidak mendengar perkataan guru itu. Ia beranjak dari atas kursi, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang guru. Ia harus belajar sekarang untuk menghadapi ujian besok.

Dan?

Naruto pun menutup ruang guru.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Naruto pergi…

"Jiraiya-san, cegah Naruto!" guru itu membujuk Jiraiya, "kasihan dia kalau tidak pelan-pelan. Bukan seperti ini untuk membimbing anak-anak."

Jiraiya tersenyum tipis, "Dia adalah anak spesial," katanya—mempertegas kata-katanya, "—karena seorang Uzumaki takdirnya adalah berada di Chukyo Gakuen," lanjut Jiraiya, hingga membuat mulut guru itu terdiam—tidak bisa berbicara, hingga Jiraiya pun memutuskan untuk pamit dari ruang guru itu.

**End Flashback**

Naruto mengingat sangat baik waktu itu. Dia mengingat jika dirinya berhasil memperoleh nilai tertinggi setelah Sasuke. Sejajar dengan Nagato. Lalu, semenjak saat itu, tidak ada orang lagi yang berani menganggap dirinya tidak mampu. Bahkan, dia yang hanya memperoleh ranking dua puluh di sekolah pun karena belajarnya yang tidak maksimal mendapatkan rekomendasi dari guru untuk masuk Chukyo Gakuen. Di saat itu, Naruto enggan masuk ke sekolah itu. Tetapi, karena disana terdapat beasiswa penuh, dan Nagato—Sasuke pun kandidat masuk ke sekolah itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia telah masuk ke dalam area yang paling disesalinya sekarang. Area yang membuat dirinya bukan hanya merasa malas belajar, melainkan benci! Akibat dia menunjukkan kemampuannya, dia mendapatkan rekomendasi itu, dan membuat dirinya terpisah dengan Sasuke seperti ini.

Dia benar-benar benci dengan namanya pelajaran dan belajar!

Ya, dia membenci belajar, tetapi di tempat ini dia tidak bisa terlihat lemah. Tidak seperti di luar sana yang masih memiliki banyak cara untuk bertahan hidup, di sini seperti hutan rimba. Aturan disini, terlihat lebih baik, maka hidup pun akan tenang. Selain itu, benar kata Itachi. Belajar adalah kewajibannya, dan dia menyadari itu semua. Jika dia ingin bertahan di tempat ini, dia harus menjalankan kewajibannya itu, hingga dia tidak terlempar dari Chukyo Gakuen karena bagi anak yang tidak naik kelas, Chukyo Gakuen akan langsung mengeluarkan anak itu.

_Aku masih ingin melihat Sasuke,_

_Walaupun dia tidak melihatku,_

_Aku harus bertahan, bagaimanapun aku membenci yang namanya belajar!_

Batin Naruto. Ia sudah menenangkan diri sebelum menghadapi soal-soal sialan ini. Ia menenangkan diri dengan waktu cukup lama agar kebenciannya pada pelajaran menghilang untuk sementara waktu, dan dia bisa mengerjakan soal-soal dengan tenang.

Naruto pun semakin berkonsentrasi dalam mengerjakan ujian. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memandang Naruto yang tampak begitu emosi, dan mengerjakan ujian tanpa menggunakan soal sama sekali. Sasuke menghela napas berat, dan mulai kembali mengerjakan soal-soal ujiannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Beberapa hari setelah ujian…_

_Jam istirahat…._

Hari-hari yang melelahkan akhirnya terlewati. Seluruh anak mulai masuk ke dalam aktivitas normal. Belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Tetapi, ada satu aktivitas yang belum kembali, yaitu pertarungan di antara asrama. Dikarenakan anak-anak kelas tiga sibuk menyiapkan acara study tour, tidak ada satupun yang memberikan tantangan menarik. Alhasil, kehidupan anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen normal—seperti anak-anak di sekolah lain.

Seluruh anak sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang di dalam kelas, ketika seseorang berlari ke arah dalam kelas, dan meneriaki jika hasil ujian telah ditempel di papan pengumuman. Alhasil, seluruh anak saling pandang. Jantung mereka berdetak kencang. Bagaimana dengan nilai mereka? Apakah mereka lulus? Semua anak saling pandang sebelum beranjak dari atas kursi dan berlari untuk melihat hasil ujian.

Nagato, Sasori, Konan, dan Naruto secara beriringan mendekati papan pengumuman. Sama dengan yang lainnya, mereka berempat tampak takut untuk melihat hasil ujian mereka. Sejenak Sasori melihat jika Deidara sedang dikerubungi oleh teman-temannya. Mencuri dengar, ternyata Deidara termasuk ke dalam sepuluh besar. Sasori pun tidak tahan untuk tersenyum, senang senpai-nya mendapatkan nilai baik. Ia ingin mengucapkan selamat, tetapi ketika matanya selintas bertatapan dengan Deidara, Sasori memalingkan mukanya—tidak berani untuk menatap sorot mata kebencian senpai-nya.

"Berapa nilaiku… berapa nilaiku..," suara ricuh anak-anak terdengar, membuat suasana di daerah papan pengumuman bising.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Nilaikuuuuu…," terdengar teriakkan dari daerah papan pengumuman yang menampilkan deretan-deretan anak-anak yang masuk rangking terakhir.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang berteriak itu. Me—Menma?! Menma berada di deretan terakhir? Itu tidak mungkin! Pemuda rajin, pintar yang selalu ada di deretan atas setiap ujian sekarang ada di deretan bawah? Mata Nagato tampak khawatir dengan Menma yang tampaknya sangat terpukul dengan hasil nilainya. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa menghibur Menma. Dia pasti akan dipukul di depan orang-orang, jika bersikap baik pada pemuda yang membencinya itu.

Konan tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat Menma terpuruk, "rasakan!" kutuknya, senang sekali melihat rival-nya gagal.

Nagato menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Seluruh anak yang berasal dari asrama merah mulai berpencar, mencari hasil nilai sendiri. Tetapi, Naruto hanya terdiam di tempat. Ia tidak semangat dan seantusias teman-temannya. Ini benar-benar lucu! Apakah kehebatan seseorang harus diukur dengan nilai? Kenapa orang-orang bisa kecewa atau merasa senang hanya dengan nilai? Naruto tidak mengerti dengan kondisi dunia ini. Dia adalah orang paling tidak setuju jika kemampuan seseorang harus diukur dengan nilai.

"Naruto, Naruto sebelah sini!" teriak Sasori dengan semangat. Dengan langkah malas Naruto menghampiri Sasori.

"Selamat Naruto, kau mendapatkan ranking dua!" teriak Sasori. Matanya berbinar-binar, menatap kagum Naruto. Tetapi, Naruto tampak tidak seantusias Sasori.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Naruto. Setelah ini, tidak ada yang berani menganggap remeh kemampuan anak-anak asrama merah. Anak-anak yang hanya belajar dari bahan ujian yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya.

"Ya, itupun karena nama Nagato lebih dulu daripada dirimu di abjad, dengan kata lain nilai kau dan Nagato sama…," lanjut Sasori, sedangkan Nagato hanya tersenyum simpul. Tidak disangka namanya akan kembali sejajar dengan Naruto diperingkat paling atas.

_Rasa terkejut ini mengingatkanku pada beberapa tahun silam…_

Batin Nagato sembari memandang hasil nilai Naruto.

Sejenak Naruto menatap deretan nilai yang berada di depannya. Ranking satu dan dua telah diraih oleh Naruto dan Nagato. Lalu, Sasuke berada di rangking mana? Naruto menatap deretan sepuluh besar di depannya, tetapi nama sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak ada sama sekali. Hah, kenapa tidak ada nama Sasuke? Dia berada di ranking berada? Naruto mulai menggeser tubuhnya. Secara teliti dia mencari nama sahabatnya. Tanpa peduli dia telah menabrak banyak orang, hingga mendapatkan makian, Naruto terus fokus pada papan pengumuman.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Ko-nan?!" bisik Sasori—memanggil nama asli temannya, ketika Konan tampak tidak suka dengan hasil nilainya. Konan baru saja kembali dari papan yang menampilkan nilainya.

"A—aku ranking 99, bukan 100..," gumam Konan sembari meremas rambutnya, "AGGGGGHHHHHH ini semua gara-gara aku menyukuri nilai si brengsek itu!" Konan menyesal telah berbahagia di atas penderitaan Menma. Selain itu, diapun menyesal karena telah tertidur di saat ujian, dan terbangun di saat detik-detik terakhir. Selain itu (lagi) dia menyesal karena pensilnya terjatuh dan dia mengerjakan soal terburu-buru. Rupanya salah satu pilihan ganda yang dia jawab asal memiliki jawaban benar.

"PFffttt…. aku tunggu makan malammu!" Sasori mengulum senyum, "Oh, iya! Naruto, kau kenapa bi—Na—Naruto, kau mau kemana?" Sasori menatap heran Naruto yang terus menjauh menelusuri papan pengumuman.

Pemuda Uzumaki terus menelusuri papan itu. Ia terus menelusuri hingga hasil nilai ujian untuk anak kelas satu akan habis, dan berganti menjadi hasil ujian anak kelas dua. Jantung Naruto semakin berdetak kencang, terlebih ketika sosok Sasuke berada di depannya. Sosok yang sedang memandang bagian terakhir pada kertas hasil ujian. Sa—Sasuke? Gumam Naruto di dalam hatinya. Perlahan, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada papan pengumuman. Ia menatap tulisan yang terdapat pada tulisan itu.

_Te—terakhir?_

Gumam Naruto dengan sangat terkejut.

"Sa—Sasuke," lirih Naruto, dengan ekspresi sedih, "Kenapa bisa?" bisiknya, ketika Sasuke hanya mematung di tempat sembari memandang hasil ujiannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya, untuk memperoleh hasil nilai, Itachi harus menghadap ke ruangan Wakil Kepala sekolah.

Ruangan yang sedikit lebih kecil dari ruangan kepala sekolah ini sekelilingnya dipenuhi oleh rak-rak buku. Di bagian tengah ruangan itu hanya ada sofa, dan meja yang digunakan untuk menerima tamu. Sedangkan Iruka sendiri lebih sering duduk di kursi kerjanya yang berada di depan sebuah jendela besar—menghadap ke arah gedung tempat anak-anak belajar.

"Ini hasil nilaimu…," kata Iruka sembari menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Itachi.

"Terima kasih…," Itachi mengambil kertas itu dengan sopan.

Pemuda Uchiha ini melihat hasil ujiannya, "110? Apakah nilai ini benar?" gumam Itachi, terkejut dengan nilai yang diperolehnya. "Bukankah poin terbesarnya hanya 100?" Itachi mengerutkan kening.

Iruka tersenyum lebar. Ia bangga pada anak paling berprestasi di depannya, "Ya, karena kau telah memberikan analisa, dan mengoreksi soal, banyak guru yang memberikan poin tambahan untukmu…oleh karena itu, merasa nilai ini akan terlalu berlebihan di depan anak-anak aku tidak bisa memajangnya…," lanjutnya, sedangkan Itachi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"A—ah, aku mengerti posisiku..," gumam Itachi. Terlihat sedikit rasa sakit hati ketika Iruka mengatakan hal itu.

Iruka mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Itachi. Ia tahu di tempat seperti ini pasti semua orang ingin terlihat menonjol hingga orang-orang merasa segan. Tetapi, Iruka tidak ingin masalah Itachi semakin rumit karena pemuda itu terlalu menonjol. Selain itu, hal inipun dilakukan atas permintaan Itachi sendiri. Permintaan dari seseorang yang tidak pernah mau ikut campur urusan di Chukyo Gakuen, atau menjadi sorot perhatian dari semua orang di tempat ini.

"Hahaha, sudahlah! Kau tidak usah terlihat sedih seperti ini," Iruka membujuk Itachi yang tampaknya terhanyut oleh pemikirannya sendiri.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa jika berhadapan dengan wakil kepala sekolahnya dia bisa tersenyum seperti ini, "Permisi!" gumamnya—berpamitan.

Iruka mempersilahkan Itachi untuk pergi, ketika terbesit sesuatu, "Uchiha-san!" panggil Iruka, menghentikan langkah kaki Itachi.

Itachi menatap Iruka.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" katanya. Itachi pun menganggukkan kepalanya—tersenyum kembali.

Itachi pun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat pergi dalam acara study tour!

.

.

.

Itachi menutup pintu di belakangnya.

SRET!

Pergelangan tangan Itachi digenggam oleh seseorang.

Itachi memandang orang yang megenggam tangannya. Ia memandang Kyuubi yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius, "Ayo, kita belajar!" ajak Kyuubi—memaksa Itachi untuk ikut dengannya.

"Hah?!" Itachi bengong untuk sesaat. Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Kyuubi, tetapi tidak bisa.

Kyuubi menarik tangan Itachi. Lebih kasar untuk kali ini, "Sudahlah, aku tahu nilaimu tidak baik hingga dipanggil ke kantor wakil kepala sekolah…," lanjutnya—sok tahu, "Sekarang aku akan menjadi tutormu..," kata Kyuubi. Ia yang memiliki poin 100 dan "berada di peringkat atas sangat antusias untuk mengajar Itachi. "—dan kau akan menjadi murid terbaik di Chukyo Gakuen ketika aku menjadi gurumu!"

"APA?!" seru Itachi, sedikit berteriak ketika Kyuubi mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. "Apa maksudmu dengan tutor? Tidak mau!" lanjutnya, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kyuubi.

"Ayo, cepat! Cepat! Selama study tour aku akan mengajarimu. Di hari remedial kau harus mendapatkan poin sempurna..," Kyuubi menarik-narik Itachi. Seluruh orang yang berpapasan dengan ItaKyuu memandang Itachi dengan tatapan kasihan karena lagi-lagi pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu harus berurusan dengan Kyuubi.

_Be—belajar?!_

_Aku belajar lagi?_

_Remedial?_

_Kenapa ada remedial di sekolah ini?!_

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Apakah ujian kemarin tidak valid?_

Itachi tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kyuubi.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Itachi—memberontak. Tetapi Kyuubi terlalu semangat untuk dilawan. "LEPASKAN AKU!" Itachi mau lari dari Kyuubi.

"DASAR PEMALAS! CEPAT BELAJAR! PANTAS SAJA NILAIMU BURUK, BUSUK, ATAU APALAH ITU!" lanjut Kyuubi, memaki-maki Itachi yang nilainya lebih tinggi darinya.

"TIDAK MAU!" teriak Itachi—berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dan kabur dari sisi Kyuubi, tetapi pemuda rubah itu berhasil menahan dirinya, dan memegang bagian belakang kerah baju Itachi dengan erat.

.

.

Chk, chk, chk sabar ya Chi~

**Bersambung….**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake…**

"TUTOR?! Camping?!" teriak Sasori, Konan, dan Naruto—bersamaan.

Setelah keberangkatan anak kelas tiga, Nagato-lah yang menjadi penanggung jawab asrama merah. Ia yang harus menghadiri rapat, dan bergaul dengan para penanggung jawab dari asrama-asrama lainnya. Asrama putih yang kedua petingginya sedang pergi akhirnya mengalihkan tanggung jawab kepada Menma, sedangkan asrama hitam tentu saja diwakili oleh Wakil Ketua asrama—Sai.

Tidak disangka melakukan rapat dengan anak-anak asrama lain menghabiskan waktu yang banyak. Pasalnya, presiden Chukyo Gakuen tidaklah ikut hadir di dalam acara itu, sehingga jalannya rapat berlangsung dengan alot. Ha—ah, untung saja pihak asrama putih begitu mudah diberi penjelasan. Apapun ide yang diberikan oleh Nagato, Menma tampaknya diam saja atau tidak memberikan intruksi. Malah Menma sibuk memandang Nagato yang duduk di sampingnya. Berbeda dengan Sai, pemuda yang merasa dirinya pintar adalah orang yang paling tidak setuju dengan diadakannya remedial sekaligus acara tutor meng-tutor itu!

"Ya, bagi anak-anak yang memiliki peringkat teratas harus mengajari anak-anak peringkat bawah…," kata Nagato, memberi tahu hasil rapat yang dia hadiri.

"Apa?!" tiga orang teman Nagato lagi-lagi terkejut dengan pengumuman yang diberikan oleh Nagato.

Nagato menatap Naruto, "Jadi, kita berdua (termasuk ranking 50 atas) harus mengajari anak-anak yang nilainya di bawah standar (nilai dengan ranking 50 ke bawah), Naruto…," katanya, sehingga membuat Naruto mengerjap—sedikit was-was dengan hasil rapat itu.

Naruto menelan ludah, "La—lalu? Kok, perasaanku tidak enak?" bisiknya, sembari tertawa hambar.

Nagato menatap Naruto. Ia tersenyum setan, "Kau kebagian mengurusi Sasuke Uchiha karena hanya Sasuke yang belum mendapatkan tutor, dan dirimu yang belum mendapatkan murid…," kata Nagato, dengan nada sangat kejam.

_Ca—camping?!_

_Tu—tor?_

_CAMPING BERSAMA SASUKE?!_

"A—apa?!" seru Naruto, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi, "AKU TIDAK MAU! KAU SAJA NAGATO!" teriak Naruto, spontan dia langsung menolak usulan Nagato itu.

Nagato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sama tidak maunya dengan Naruto, "TIDAK!" teriak Nagato. "Jika untuk camping aku tidak mau bersama Sasuke..," Nagato memastikan jika dirinya tidak akan menjadi tutor dan camping bersama Sasuke—sampai kapanpun, "Lagi pula, tiba-tiba saja namaku sudah dipesan oleh seseorang," Nagato tersenyum senang, mengucapkan terima kasih pada siapapun yang telah memesan namanya, hingga dia tidak perlu camping dan menjadi tutor Sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasori, Konan, dan Naruto—bersamaan. Ketiga teman Nagato memang selalu ingin tahu atau anak-anak jaman sekarang menyebutnya _kepo._

Nagato mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tidak tahu. Aku belum melihatnya. Terjelas hanya Sasuke saja yang belum dapat tutor, dan—dan kau saja yang belum mendapatkan murid…," katanya, dengan gugup. Ia adalah ketua di asrama merah sekarang. Jadi, tidak boleh ada yang membantahnya, walaupun itu Naruto. Sedangkan ini adalah pertama kalinya Konan dan Sasori melihat Nagato tersenyum setan seperti ini, menyudutkan orang lain.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU! KAU SAJA NAGATO! KAU SAJA!" Naruto berusaha untuk melawan usulan Nagato.

Nagato mengangkat kedua bahunya untuk kedua kali, "Akupun tidak mau," gumamnya—santai.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia meremas rambutnya sambil berjongkok, "Huweeeeee…," rengeknya, frustasi. Sedangkan, untuk kali ini Nagato hanya membiarkan Naruto tampak stress dengan dirinya sendiri.

Konan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasori, "Se—sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Konan, "Kenapa kedua orang ini tidak mau camping bersama Sasuke padahal mereka berdua selalu berusaha mendekati Sasuke…," lanjutnya—heran.

"Entahlah. Ini sangat mencurigakan," bisik Sasori, sama tidak mengertinya dengan Konan.

.

.

Ini benar-benar aneh!

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Ruangan Kepala Sekolah…_

Kakashi benar-benar murka. Ia menatap sadis wakil kepala sekolahnya, ketika Iruka hanya berdiri mematung di hadapan Kakashi. Bagi Iruka, kemarahan Kakashi tidaklah wajar. Ia terlalu berlebihan memperlakukan anak-anak di Chukyo Gakuen, terlebih untuk Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Hanya karena masalah di masa lalu, Kakashi bertindak sampai sejauh ini. Sudah cukup bagi Iruka melihat Kakashi menyiksa orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia yang merasa sebagai wakil kepala sekolah berhak menegur Kakashi jika melakukan kesalahan.

"Untuk apa kau mengadakan camping…," desis Kakashi. Kabar camping yang direncanakan wakil kepala sekolah hanya membuat dirinya marah.

"Memperbaiki kualitas anak-anak…," jawab Iruka, entang.

"Jika begitu adakan camping antar asrama saja!" lanjut Iruka. Ia tahu jika Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi satu kelompok dalam camping itu.

"Aku bilang aku ingin memperbaiki kualitas anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen..," Iruka menatap tajam Kakashi, "Mengadakan camping antar asrama tidak akan mencapai tujuanku…," lanjutnya, "Permisi!" pamit Iruka. Bosan mendengar rutukkan Kakashi.

BRAK!

Kakashi menggebrak meja.

"IRUKA, DENGARKAN AKU!" teriak Kakashi, tetapi tidak digubris oleh Iruka.

Iruka menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku tidak akan tinggal diam sekarang Kakashi…," katanya, "Tingkahmu sungguh kekanak-kanakan dan harus dihentikan."

Tok… tok… tok..

Terdengar suara ketukkan.

Kakashi menghela napas sejenak. Ia kembali duduk tenang, "Masuk!" perintahnya.

Seiring dengan perginya Iruka, seorang pria dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, dan bertopi hitam memasuki ruangan Kakashi. Selintas Iruka melihat orang itu sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Kakashi, dan meninggalkan Kakashi bersama orang itu. Untuk apa orang itu datang ke tempat Kakashi? Iruka belum pernah melihat orang itu. Iruka berpikir sejenak. Tetapi, percuma saja dia bertanya-tanya seperti ini, jika dia tetap tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan Kakashi dan orang itu. Iruka pun hanya bisa melangkahkan kaki, melenggang pergi menjauh dari ruangan Kakashi.

.

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian…_

_Setelah Kakashi memastikan hanya dirinya dan orang di depannya lah yang berada di ruangan itu…_

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Kakashi dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Orang di depan Kakashi tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang runcing seperti taring semua, "Bersama dengan utusan pemerintah, dan CIA kami sudah menemukan lokasi saat orang itu membobol sistem keamanan Chukyo dan Bagian pendidikan Jepang…," lanjutnya, dan kabar ini tentu saja membuat Kakashi tersenyum lebar di balik masker-nya.

Tidak disangka pembobolan pada salah satu sistem keamanan negara membuat pemerintah panik dan gelagapan. Keamanan yang diduga sangat ketat dan sulit ditembus tentu akan langsung membuat pemerintah gelagapan jika ada seseorang yang berhasil masuk ke dalam akses pemerintah itu. Dengan begitu, pemerintah tidak akan hanya diam. Hanya perlu sedikit dikompori, maka pemerintah akan melakukan segala cara untuk menemukan orang yang telah menembus sistem keamanannya, dan meminta orang itu untuk bertanggung jawab.

"Kejadian ini mengingatkan aku pada beberapa tahun lalu, kasus dimana seorang anak SMP yang telah berhasil masuk ke dalam sistem dengan penjagaann dibuat seperti permainan game yang begitu rumit…," gumam orang itu, pada saat Kakashi hanya terdiam, mendengarkan perkataan orang di depannya, "—dan anak itu… ha—ah, sudahlah! Lokasi dia pada saat masuk ke dalam sistem keamanan kita di sekitar 77 Masachusetts Ave, Cambridge, MA 02139, United Stated American…,"orang di depan Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kakashi mengerutkan kening, "Lokasi itu…," bisiknya, tidak melanjutkan perkataan. Ia mengerutkan kening, seperti pernah mendengar lokasi yang disebutkan oleh orang di depannya.

Lagi-lagi orang di depan Kakashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Ya, _Massachussets Institute of Technology_ atau dengan kata lain MIT…," bisiknya, dengan tawa seperti orang maniak. "Tidak disangka saja orang yang kita cari memiliki sangkut paut dengan universitas itu."

_Lebih tidak disangka lagi…_

_Meminta bantuan Pemerintah ternyata ada untungnya…_

_Pemerintah yang tentu saja penasaran dan meminta bantuan CIA untuk menanggapi kasus ini…_

_Telah mendekatkanku pada orang kurang ajar yang telah menghancurkan dan mempermalukan sistem keamanan Chukyo Gakuen…_

Kakashi membatin, dipenuhi marah.

Kakashi memuji kinerja orang di depannya, "Lanjutkan pengamatan kalian, dan agar pemerintah tetap mau berusaha mencari orang yang telah membobol sistem keamanan sekolah ini usahakan kita tetap membuat pemerintah percaya jika orang ini pada hari kedepannya tidaklah hanya akan membobol sistem keamanan Chukyo dan database pendidikan pemerintahan, melainkan database pemerintahan yang lainnya…," katanya dengan panjang lebar. "Usahakan agar pemerintah tetap berada di pihak kita."

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukan itu semua," kata orang di depan Kakashi.

Kakashi manggut-manggut mengerti. Ia menghela napas sebelum matanya menajam—awas, "Selain itu, jangan lupa untuk anak kelas tiga, walaupun di luar sekolah, cobalah tetap mengawasi komunikasi seluler mereka…," katanya, "—terlebih untuk orang-orang yang melakukan telepon atau hubungan sosial dengan orang di negara lain…," lanjutnya memberi intruksi yang lebih meganggu privasi anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen, "kita harus memikirkan banyak kemungkinan untuk menjebak orang itu."

Dan?

Orang itupun siap menjalankan intruksi Kakashi.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Perjalanan study tour…_

_Di dalam kapal…_

Teriknya sinar matahari menyinari air, hingga pantulan kilaunya air laut bercampur dengan buih membuat suasana laut semakin terasa cerah. Di tengah-tengah gurauan dan obrolan anak-anak kelas tiga, Itachi hanya terdiam—melamun, merasa khawatir meninggalkan anak-anak asramanya. Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja? Apa asrama tidak akan menghilang terbakar atau hancur ketika dirinya pergi? Beberapa kali Itachi mendesah, sampai saatnya hape yang sejak tadi dipegangnya menunjukkan sinyal.

_Ada sinyal!_

Batin Itachi. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat pesan teman seasramanya.

**Flashback.**

Dengan serius Konan mengoprek hape kepunyaan Itachi. Sedangkan Uchiha sulung sibuk membaca buku di kursi favorite-nya. Setelah selesai memainkan hape kepunyaan Itachi, Konan tersenyum lega. Ia tampaknya begitu bahagia ketika mengembalikan hape itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Bucho, tolong setelah ada sinyal di hapemu, kau kirimkan ini pada temanku…," kata Konan sembari memberikan hape Itachi kepada yang punya, "Bisa, kan, bucho? Bisa, ya?" rengek Konan. Memohon dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Itachi melirik Konan, "Hn…," jawabnya, "Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau kirim?" tanya Itachi sembari mengerutkan kening.

"E-mail untuk temanku…," jawab Konan sembari nyengir lebar. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang rapih.

"Oh…," Itachi bergumam. Iapun kembali membaca buku dengan tenang, ketika Konan berjalan ke arah teman-temannya, mulai mengajak bercanda dengan Nagato dan Sasori.

**End Flashback**

_Send._

Itachi mengirim e-mail itu.

"Jadi, begitulah sejarah Kono—HEI, KAU DENGAR TIDAK?!" teriak Kyuubi yang sejak tadi 'mengajar' Itachi. Sedangkan Uchiha sulung hanya menganggap setiap perkataan Kyuubi angin lalu, "YAAAKKKK JAWAB, ITA—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" terdengar teriakkan dari arah dermaga.

Kapal pesiar yang membawa anak-anak kelas tiga Chukyo Gakuen telah tiba di tempat berlabuhnya. Dengan antusias seluruh anak kelas tiga langsung fokus pada daratan. Oh, tuhan akhirnya mereka telah tiba di daratan—selain pulau Chukyo Gakeun. Seluruh anak-anak kelas tiga sudah bersiap-siap untuk sujud syukur untuk melepaskan rasa haru mereka. Selama bertahun-tahun aturan Chukyo yang tidak memperbolehkan anak-anak untuk pulang—kecuali ada alasan khusus—membuat anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen menderita. Namun…. kenapa begitu banyak orang yang menyambut mereka? Dermaga hampir penuh dengan orang-orang. Semua seperti menyambut mereka, dan mayoritas adalah kaum hawa. E—EPPPHHHH?! Sebegininya kah antusias para kaum hawa untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka?

"Kenapa begitu ribut?" Kyuubi mengerutkan kening. Firasatnya tidak enak. Sedangkan ketika Kyuubi baru menyadari dia telah berpaling dari Itachi, pemuda Uchiha itu sudah pergi dari sisinya, "dimana dia?" Kyuubi melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan ketika Shisui menghampiri dirinya, dengan Obito dan Deidara di sampingnya.

"Ayo, kita siap-siap keluar dari kapal, Kyuu!" ajak Shisui pada Presiden Chukyo Gakuen.

Kyuubi menganggukan kepala.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kapal—menuju daratan—siap dibuka. Seluruh anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen sangat berdebar-debar menanti daratan. Tetapi, sewaktu orang-orang yang menyambut mereka mengetahui seluruh anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen sebentar lagi akan menampilkan wajah mereka lebih dekat. Teriakkan orang-orang di bawah itu semakin mengeras dan menggila. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah ada yang ingin naik ke kapal, tidak sabar.

BRAK!

Tangga menuju daratan telah terhubung, membuat anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen horror, ketika melihat akses orang-orang di bawahnya yang berjibun semakin mudah untuk mendekati mereka.

Mata Obito terbelalak, "ke—kenapa tangganya malah diturunkan?!" gumamnya panik, ketika orang-orang yang dibawah sana semakin mengganas. "KENAPA MALAH DITURUNKAN?!" teriak Obito ketika anak-anak Chukyo gakuen siap berlari kembali ke dalam. Tidak ada satupun yang mendengar teriakkan Obito.

"Jika begini bagaimana kita turun?" tanya salah satu dari anak kelas tiga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan?" tanya yang lain.

"Kaicho, bagaimana ini?" baik anak asrama putih dan hitam meminta Kyuubi untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Kyuubi kebingungan. Ia tidak memikirkan keamanan anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen. Ia tidak menyangka jika kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Seluruh orang-orang di depan mereka berkumpul seolah-olah sedang menyambut sesuatu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tidak ada satupun anak Chukyo Gakuen yang sepertinya meminta keluarga mereka untuk datang. Lalu, kenapa bisa terjadi keributan seperti ini? Mata Kyuubi terbelalak, ketika keributan semakin memekakkan telinga. Bahkan bagian pegawai kapal mulai bermunculan—mencegah seluruh orang yang memenuhi dermaga—berteriak-teriak agar tidak masuk atau menyentuh tangga.

Teriakkan dan kericuhan pun terjadi. Para manusia yang mayoritas wanita semakin agresif dan histeris, ketika para pegawai kapal itu mencegah untuk mereka masuk.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi keributan seperti ini?" tanya para pegawai kapal itu. "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahukan kita mengenai keributan ini?" tanya pegawai itu, tidak tahu jika bagian informasi telah dibajak oleh salah satu gerombolan manusia yang kini memenuhi dermaga itu.

Anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen hanya bisa menatap horror. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak, ketika para pegawai kapal sibuk menahan dorongan orang-orang yang memaksa masuk ke dalam kapal. Bahkan beberapa anak kelas tiga ada yang sudah siap masuk ke dalam kapal—takut jika keadaan semakin tidak terkontrol. Ya, kerisauan dan kehisterisan terjadi di sekeliling kapal, membuat suasana di dermaga menjadi sangat tidak kondusif hingga seseorang menghentikkan jarinya.

CTAK!

Seseorang menjentikkan jarinya.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Berangsur-angsur para manusia yang histeris itu terdiam, ketika melihat sosok yang muncul dari dalam kapal, dan menghentikkan jarinya. Mereka semua seperti mengerti kode yang diberikan oleh orang yang baru muncul itu.

Seluruh orang memandang ke arah manusia yang bisa mengkondusifkan suasana itu.

Shisui tertawa miris, "kita lupa jika—

"—di dalam kapal kita terdapat—" Obito melanjutkan.

"—laki-laki paling dicari di Jepang ini," lanjut Kyuubi sembari menggertakkan giginya.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

…_.._

_ASTAGA!_

_BANYAK SEKALI SAINGANKU!_

Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambut, stress sendiri.

.

.

Dan?

Seluruh mata pun terfokus pada sosok Uchiha Itachi. Semua menatap Itachi yang hanya memakai pakaian oranye layaknya tukang sampah berdiri tegap—menatap para fans gilanya, tanpa ekspresi.

Lalu?

Anak-anak Chukyo Gakuen baru tersadar jika selama ini mereka telah menjadikan seorang super star menjadi pelayan.

.

Yeah, hidup di Chukyo Gakuen ternyata seperti dunia jungkir-balik.

**End Omake.**

* * *

Taz: Hai, jumpa lagi dengan chapter 14 B ini. Tidak disangka cerita crimson sudah setengah jalan, dan tentu saja sebentar lagi, yaaa…kurang lebih 2-3 chapter lagi akan mendekati klimaks. Bagaimana, apakah masih sabar untuk menunggu? Oh, berhubung Taz bosan selalu membalas review sendirian, Taz meminta bantuan tokoh crimson untuk membantu Taz dalam membalas review dari reader. Oke, ayoooo kita balas revieeeewwww!

All: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Taz: Pertanyaan pertama, disini banyak yang mengatakan kalau fic-nya terlalu banyak scene ItaKyuu, tolong jelaskan Author. Oke, siapa yang mau jawab?

Menma: Aku-aku!

Taz: Ya, silahkan, Chi! #nunjuk Itachi#

Menma: Loh, kok a—

Itachi: Terima kasih, Author #gapeduliinMenma# jadi gini, cerita ini konfliknya berawal dari jauh hari, dan diperuncing oleh masalah aku dengan si—siapa namanya? #pura2lupa

Taz: Kyuubi, Chi #muterinkeduabolamata#

Itachi: Kyuubi ya namanya? #gelo Jadi, supaya ceritanya lebih kesusun, dan nggak akan amburadul di tengah jalan, dan tetap tamat tanpa harus ngalamin WB, author harus menjelaskan masalah yang ada di ItaKyuu (masalah awal di Chukyo Gakuen) sebelum merambah ke masalah SasuNaru, dan memperuncing masalah di SasuNaru itu. #ngek Kalau misalnya langsung ke SasuNaru, dan tiba2 konflik ItaKyuu muncul di tengah jalan kesannya aneh. Jadi harap dimaklum kalau alur cerita ini lambat, dan terkadang pairing lain yang lebih muncul.

Taz: Oke, makasih penjelasannya, Chi! Selanjutnya, masalah pairing. Apakah pairing di fic ini bisa ItaNaru, atau pairing di luar SasuNaru? Ya, siapa yang mau jawab?

Menma: AKU! AKU! #semangat45

Taz: Oke, silahkan jawab Sasuke!

Menma: Kenapa bukan a—

Sasuke: Aku dan Naruto adalah main pair di fic ini dan akan terus menjadi main pair—tidak tergantikan #senyumsetan# Untuk masalah pairing-pairing lainnya akan dibuat sealami mungkin. Tidak akan terduga, atau bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jadi, untuk permintaan pairing KakaIru, NagaKon, atau pairing-pairing di luar SasuNaru akan terjadi seiring mood author dan alur cerita ini #Sasukengebuangkertas# begitu kata Author. ==a

Taz: Sip, sip, sip! Kakashi kenapa ingin sekali memisahkan SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu?

Itachi: Supaya ceritanya seru.

All: O.O

Taz: Masalah itu pasti akan dibahas sebentar lagi karena mau tamat, kok. Jadi, buat yang bertanya-tanya tentang ini dimohon kesabarannya ya ^^v. Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya! Naru akan kuat dari Itachi, Kyuubi, dan Sasuke nggak? Terus, kenapa nama sekolahnya Chukyo Gakuen?

Menma: Pfffftttt… tidak mungkin Naruto lebih kuat dari Kyuubi!

Taz: Kalian semua akan sama-sama kuat. Dengan tipe kekuatan yang berbeda. Tidak ada orang lemah di dunia ini #sokbijak. Terus, kenapa nama sekolahnya Chukyo Gakuen karena diambil dari sebuah sekolah elite di kawasan Jepang yang juga namanya Chukyo. Sekolah yang menampuang artis atau tokoh-tokoh penting di Jepang ;) Next! Apa, sih yang dilupain Tachi?

Itachi: Aku lupa apa?

Taz: O.O Sssssttt…. jangan bilang sekarang. Nanti ingat lagi tachi, nya! NEXTTTT! Apakah Kyuubi akan bekerja sama dengan Sasuke?

Kyuubi dan Sasuke: NAJIS!

Taz: sudah lihat kan jawabannya? Nexxxttt! Naru jadi kuat karena dilatih Itachi?

Naruto: Seperti itulaaah readeeerrr! Lanjut THOOORRR #tiba2nimbrung

Taz: #soak Pertanyaan selanjutnya dari miss gunchan. Dia nanya CD-nya Itachi tuh Kyuubi-nya ngehadap kemana? O.O #mikiredan# Taz sih mikirnya yang keliatan di CD itu belakang kepala rubah itu…jd u know what I mean gun… #plak.

All: #ngelihat Itachi#

Itachi: What?

All: Tidak~ #kembalikeaktivitas#

Taz: Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya! Akira Naru-desu yang sedang berlayar anda tidak mabuk laut, kan? Hati-hati upil Taz terjatuh ke dasar samudra. Itu barang bisa buat orang pintar #anjrotjorokgila# Pingin ItaNaru? Di atas itu ItaNaru. #kedip2gaje. NEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! #kepanjangan. Bacakan Itachi!

Itachi: Ogah, lagi sibuk! Sasuke aja!

Sasuke: #dengus# Apakah Itachi cuman manfaatin Naruto? KURANG AJAR! JADI NARU DIMANFA—

Taz: Sabar-sabar, Sas! Oke, Kinana, dikau tahu kan Itachi itu tamak? #dibantaiFugaku# Itachi ingin melakukan satu gerakan tetapi mendapatkan hasil yang banyak. Dia bisa ngebuat Kyuubi tersiksa sekaligus ngedapatin Naruto. Itachi tulus kok sama Naruto #ngek.

Sasuke: #mencemooh# menjijikan. Aku mau pergi!

Taz: Yeeeee pundung! Ya, udah! Nagato bacain!

Nagato: Eh, aku? #nunjukdiri#

Taz: Iya, kamu!

Nagato: Okeee! Apakah ini happy ending?

Taz: Apakah kau ingin membongkar rahasia perusahaan? #plak Lanjuttt!

Nagato: Kenapa Naruto mudah terpengaruh?

Taz: Dia mengalami guncangan jiwa semenjak Sasu-Teme nya nggak didekatnya. Dia jadi mudah dihasut oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya asalkan hal itu menyangkut Sasuke atau orang yang disayangnya #busyeeet. Lanjut, Nagato!

Nagato: Menma! #nyengir ke arah Menma#

Menma: Huh#buangmuka#

Nagato: Eh? #sedih#

Taz: chk, sudah-sudah, cepat bacakan!

Nagato: Nay bertanya dari mana quote itu berasa? #miris# I—itu berasal dari jasin sama. Ya, aku membacanya dari situ. Nay bisa mendapatkannya di toko buku terdekat kok #promosi#

Taz: -a Itu berasal dari pengalaman pribad i, dan orang yang jadi korban kata2 itu tentu akan marah #plak. Nexxxtttt! Sai itu wakil ketua asrama hitam kan? Yap, benar. Terus kenapa Sai lebih keliatan kayak ketua? Soalnya Obito nggak pernah mau negur Sai #plak.

Nagato: pertanyaan selanjutnya! Pertanyaan dari Namikaze Yuto, bagaimana reaksi Itachi kalau tahu Kyuubi selalu ngelindungin dia? Dan panggilannya Taz-san atau Taz-kun?

Taz: Itu bisa dilihat nanti #evilsmirk. Apa saja boleh. Taz-sama juga boleh! Neeeexxxttt!

Nagato: Ada salam kenal dari Icha Clalu Bhgia!

Taz: Salam kenal, Cha! Aaammmiiin selalu bahagia. Pertanyaan Cha udah dijawab di atas yaaa~

Nagato: .12576 mengucapkan salam kenaaall!

Taz: Salam kenal juga.. itu nomor bisa dipakai nomor hoki ga? #plak. Oke, pertanyaan dari ana apa Nagato?

Nagato: Sudah dijawab di atas Taazzzz, oke selanjutnya! Ada salam juga dari iqyuzuchan14!

Taz: Salam kenal, kita sudah sering bertemu di kotak review-kan? Tapi memang belum pernah bersua sih~ #ngek. Oke, sekian balasan review untuk chapter ini. Makasih bagi yang review. Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan.

Sampai jumpa di fanfic SN days~

Kejutan dari Taz.

Jaaa~


End file.
